Honey, I Can Explain
by WoofumsPup
Summary: COMPLETE! Minato finds a puppy. To him it's cute, adorable, and playful. Kushina finds the puppy intrusive, wild, and rambunctious. What will they do when the puppy blooms into something else? Pre-series. Minato X Kushina with interference from an "intrusive" guest. Sequel is Little Girl Lost.
1. Chapter 1: A Rustle in the Forest

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 1  
>I thought this would have been cute on its own. Some of these chapters may be featured in <em>Bitten<em>. I do not own Naruto or Shippuden.

* * *

><p>Please no flames, I'm just kind of throwing this out there right now to see what happens. Minato finds a puppy. To him it's cute, adorable, and playful. Kushina finds the puppy intrusive, wild, and rambunctious. What will they do when the puppy blooms into something else?<p>

edit May 11, 2012, 12:42pm

Evidently I have NOT been descriptive enough. This story is about how a WOLF is coming BETWEEN Minato and Kushina's MARRIAGE and how they need to ADAPT their lives or to get RID of the wolf.

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Hearing rustling in the bushes Minato quickly armed himself, signaling his teammates to halt. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was struggling. Creeping closer Minato could smell hints of blood as the rustling quickly stopped. He signaled his teammates to be on the defensive. The rustling was too small to be an enemy Shinobi, yet you had to be prepared for anything. Looking into the bush Minato saw a small pure white pup.<p>

"It's only a puppy," he called out signaling them closer. He felt his heart drop seeing the poor animal's paw stuck in a foothold trap. Its eyes were as large as saucers as it continued to struggle in the trap. It was so frightened he couldn't help feel bad for it. The pup looked up at him with its frightened eyes, shifting its ears to the back of its head.

"Sir, I think that's a wolf pup," one of his teammates hinted at. The snout was too long to be a normal pup. It was at least a hybrid if it wasn't a pure wolf. The two men behind him could tell that Minato cared deeply for this small frightened animal.

"Wolf pup or not, this trap is commonly used for poaching. We'll take it back to the village, treat it and release it," Minato replied. Stooping down he looked at the frightened animal. It focused its eyes on him as he reached out to the animal. He had to show it that he was trustworthy. His face was calm and smiling as its eyes shifted from person to person. It began to let out a low fearful growl.

"Sir!" his teammates gasped. Who knew what diseases and other potential problems it had. Although the color was pure white, the fur was dingy and dirty. Who knew when the animal was cleaned?

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Minato began in a gentle voice as his hand. As his hand slowly approached the wolf pup's growl slowly increased. In its panicked state it lunged out biting the Fourth Hokage's hand. He tried to resist flinching as it continued to hold on. He could feel the blood oozing out of his hand and drip on to the dirt ground. Its growl was still ferocious and loud yet it began to soften. Soon enough the wolf relaxed its ears releasing the man's hand. "See, there's nothing to be afraid of." With his bloody hand, he brushed the fur on top of the little wolf's head. It whimpered quietly feeling some remorse from its defensive bite. Slowly and cautiously he took off his coat draping it across the wolf's face and muzzle. It immediately shrank away feeling in closed into a small enclosed state. Wrapping his hand around the muzzle he gently pushed the struggling wolf on to the ground. For a few seconds it continued to struggle about before becoming calmed by the darkness. Upon their commander's signal the other two men looked over the trap.

"I've never seen a trap so intricate. There are several markings that I can't make out," one of his teammates informed. Some type of weak seal was placed upon the trap but by close observation, it didn't seem likely that the seal was to hold the animal in place. Yet if it wasn't holding the animal in place, what other purpose could it serve?

"Just try to get it off as soon as possible. Whoever set this trap will be back soon. Be careful though," Minato informed. The pup continued to squirm as if the slightest touch to the trap sent pain radiating through its leg and body. _This trap was definitely made to keep the animal in place, and to cause as much suffering to the animal as possible. I wouldn't doubt that the "teeth" of this trap is covered in poison. Poor wolf, _Minato thought watching the struggling puppy. With sheer force the men were able to open the trap just enough to slip the pup's paw out of it. They were shocked not even hear a whimper from the pup. So the pup wouldn't run away Minato quickly wrapped his coat around the wiggling wolf. In a matter of seconds, it tried to escape its new bindings but Minato held the animal in place.

"A quiet little thing isn't it?" one of his teammates murmured.

"Let's take it back to the village, the trap as well." Minato began before focusing on the puppy. "Come on little one. Let's get you fixed up so we can get you back to your family." He cradled the little wolf in his arms disappearing into the night with his teammates.

* * *

><p>"Sorry that I couldn't get you to a proper vet, but at least you've been looked at and partially treated. I don't know what will happen on the other side of this door, so wish us luck," Minato sighed. It was already late and he had promised his wife that he'd be home early. The pup was lying dormant seemingly asleep in his arms. Its small dingy ears flickered up at the sound of his voice but relaxed soon after. He let out another sigh feeling the thin area around her ribs. <em>When was the last time you were fed? And your hair is falling out and you're extremely underweight. You need a bath too, <em>Minato thought opening the door to his home. The lights were still on which was…always a bad sign. He covered the little wolf's head closing the door behind him. He knew that in a matter of seconds she would be upon him.

"What is that?" the hot blooded red head demanded. He placed the now wriggling bundle on the floor before dusting the white fur off his flak jacket and pants.

"Honey, I can explain," Minato said sweetly. She cocked her hips raising an eyebrow. What could have possibly made him so late?

"Start explaining," Kushina replied bitterly.

"Before you say anymore, I know you'll think she's cute," Minato replied gently. He uncovered the sleepy wolf's head exposing the bright light to its eyes. It blinked in a dazed confusion looking up at the two people. It remembered the man from before but the woman made it cock its head.

"A puppy? Minato!" Kushina snapped. He had such a good and sweet heart but he couldn't bring home a stray. He wasn't really prone to doing things like this but there was always a first for everything.

"Well, she really isn't a "puppy" puppy, she's a baby wolf. And before you go off on me, we found her in a trapper's foothold trap. I couldn't just leave her there," reasoned Minato. The pup struggled in his coat trying to find the first possible way out. He had wrapped it up well and he was glad that Kushina couldn't see the real size of it as of right now.

"So you brought it home, and what happened to your hand?" Kushina questioned peering at his right hand which was now tightly bandaged. She could just barely see his blood seeping through the top bandage.

"Out of fear, she bit me. The wound has been treated and there's nothing to fear. Tomorrow I'll take the little thing to the vet." Minato began. "Although the wolf's wound has been wrapped, she hasn't been properly treated. Do you want to pet her?" Kushina couldn't remember him calling the pup an "it" which was troubling for her.

"Don't you _dare_ become attached to it! Remember this isn't a domesticated puppy. It's also not staying here tonight," Kushina replied. Minato knew that she was going to say that when he first saw the injured pup. Yet he was only going to keep her though the night, then take her to the vet and then release it.

"It's only a pup, and it doesn't make that much noise. I can't just release it, just yet. Its wounds need to be treated," Minato reasoned as the pup finally freed itself from its bindings. It immediately tried to stand up only to fall flat on its face. Minato stooped down to the little wolf's level going through her patchy fur. It tried standing up again still unable to find its footing with the makeshift brace on her little leg. So the pup wouldn't fall again, Minato pulled the pup into his arms before standing up.

"Minato, please I know this won't be a one day event, if it stays here. I will admit, it's an adorable little thing, but it cannot stay here," Kushina sighed, but Minato could tell she was almost convinced. Just a few more arguments of persuasion then he could let the pup stay the night. The pup looked up at her with big warm light blue eyes as Minato brought her close to his wife. It was so cute and adorable but dingy and smelly. She'd be glad to get rid of it in the morning. It tried to lick Kushina's hand only to have the woman pull away.

"She…I mean IT even likes you. Just for the night. I promise to take it to the vet first thing in the morning," convinced Minato. He knew that the pup was probably in a lot of pain and it couldn't go too long with the fracture. Also it was super thin, and needed food.

Kushina sighed finally giving in, "Where is it going to sleep?" Her sweet husband did have some valid points, it would be too cruel just to leave it there but it was a wild animal and couldn't stay with them. Within ten minutes they had made a make-shift bed out of old blankets and towels, before going to bed themselves.

* * *

><p>UGH! So nervous! It's been a long time since I've posted something new (especially in this area of fanfiction)! I hope you liked it! Please review!<p>

~WoofumsPup

(I miss being called CuteAiboAibo and Kurenai Yuhi-sensei)


	2. Chapter 2: The Vet

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"What an interesting little find. You said you found her outside the village walls, lord Hokage?" veterinarian Nobu said in an intrigued voice. The pup was standing insecurely on the observation table holding its left front paw above the ground. It had just woken up from its early sedation. It was too afraid to take the x-ray without it.<p>

"Yes, it was in a peculiar looking foothold trap. I have a couple of specialists looking over it right now," Minato explained as the pup began to shake. The veterinarian's assistant came in soon after with the black and white "pictures". Placing the various different angled x-rays up to a light box, the vet looked over the possible damage.

"Amazingly, there's only a small greenstick fracture in her left front leg. Right here above the paw. It'll heal on its own with the help of a cast," Vet. Nobu answered before turning to the trembling pup. It looked up at him with big sorrowful eyes as he began to feel its thin body.

"So it's a wolf?" Minato asked as the shaking wolf looked up at the bright observation lights. The shaking quickly ceased as it gawked at the bright light mesmerized until Minato brushed the soft fur on the wolf's head.

"And a very socialized one at that. I fear that this wolf is too socialized to be rereleased. It is important that we find the person who trained this pup," replied the vet scratching the wolf behind her ears. The wolf laid against his hand lovingly appreciating the affection she was receiving.

"Is she really that socialized? She bit me yesterday," Minato replied looking down at his hand. It still hurt slightly when he moved and flexed his hand but it wasn't that bad. She was only trying to defend herself from her intruder, and that was understandable.

"Yes she is. I shouldn't be able to pet this pup almost anywhere. This little girl only bit you out of fear but she's completely comfortable around us," the vet explained as he checked between her fur at the base of her neck. Upon close observation, he frowned seeing a thick black band imprinted on her skin.

"Is there something wrong?" Minato asked as Nobu wrote "black band on neck" on his clipboard. Becoming bored with being examined the pup began to wriggle about, chasing after the hands examining her.

"Nothing in particular. The area around her ribs is thin. We're gonna take her for now to nurse her back to health and to watch that fracture heal. We'll give this back to you. Cute little orb by the way," the vet replied lifting a necklace off the wolf's head. It immediately bulked trying to keep it on her neck anyway possible but the persistent veterinarian pulled it off. As the vet held it away from her neck the pup lunged for the necklace trying to let out a whine. Nothing came out as it gave a pitiful frown.

"That doesn't belong to my family. I guess she had that on last night," Minato replied restraining the wolf. It tried to relax but it continued to wriggle in his arms trying to get to the veterinarian. _I had suspected this last night, but something tells me that this isn't any ordinary wolf. What does this orb mean to her? _Minato thought as Nobu placed the necklace back around her neck.

"She's really attached to this thing isn't she," the vet replied slightly amused. He had never seen an animal so attached to such a small trinket. The wolf let out a deep sigh relaxing in Minato's arms. "Well that's all I can tell you right now. Come back in a couple of days and we'll tell you how she's doing Lord Hokage." Minato gave a nod releasing the pup giving it a gentle pat on the head.

* * *

><p>"So how is she doing?" Minato asked, peeping into the small little cage that housed the animal. The pup stared back at him from the back of her cage before turning away. He allowed a week to pass before coming back to see the little pup.<p>

"She's normally rather energetic, but today she's been pretty gloomy. We've been calling her Fuzzums, but she hasn't taken too kindly to that name. She doesn't respond to it very much. It's been so hard trying to choose a name for our snow white friend. I wanted to call her Snowflake but my staff didn't like it. But on to other news, her leg is beginning to heal and there are no problems. With the cast on, Fuzzums can't move around that well but she normally playful," the vet replied as "Fuzzums" stood up and approached the cage. _Fuzzums? I don't think I'd respond to that name either,_ Minato thought as he looked down at the pup. It had trouble standing but it was determined and steadfast. _She should at least have a better name than Fuzzums or Snowflake, _Minato thought looking down at the necklace around the little wolf's neck. It was a beautiful little reflective sphere, almost like a mirror.

"Why don't we call her Kyoko, for the little mirror-like sphere that she wears? IF, that's okay with your staff, of course," the Fourth Hokage suggested. He twisted his fingers between the bars brushing the soft fur on the wolf's back.

"Of course, that's a beautiful name for this little animal. Is that okay, Kyoko?" the vet asked stooping down to her level. The pup avoided his gaze but gave a slight wag of the tail.

"How often does she get out?" Minato asked as the pup limped back to her dark corner. Kyoko laid down looking away from them. She looked so depressed and miserable in the cage.

"We let her out every day to do her business and to play. Just for the last couple of days she hasn't been too willing," Nobu replied.

"Can I play with her?" Minato asked looking at the pup.

"Of course but she might be a little feisty and mean because she may be in a little bit of pain from the fracture." the vet replied opening the caged door. The pups' ears perked up hearing the squeak of the cage lock and the creaking of opening the door. It looked back at them curiously shuffling around to see them more clearly. Lowering his head he ducked into the cage to pick up the injured little girl, but the Hokage swiftly stopped him.

"Let her come to us," Minato replied, as the small pup stood up. He beckoned it forward, but it pained him to see the pup limping. It wasn't some type of domestic animal that could be grabbed and forced to do whatever you wanted her to do. She was a wild animal and she should choose what she wanted to do. Once the wolf was close enough Minato picked up the puppy before sitting on the floor with it. "See she's fine. Kyoko's probably just in a little pain. You're a fuzzy little pup. You just wanted to do things on your own time. Not when everyone else wants you to," Minato soothed scratching behind the wolf's ear. The wolf relaxed closing her little blue eyes laying her head on his lap. T_here's something strange about that wolf, even though it's adorable and cute. I almost feel bad that it's gonna be dissected in a couple of weeks,_ the vet thought as he watched the Hokage pet the now calm little puppy. It suddenly perked up looking at the vet with fear. _Did it?…it couldn't have…_the vet thought staring back at the newly dubbed Kyoko. It looked like Kyoko was peering deeply into his soul, as if she was reading his every thought, or was it his body language that frightened her?

"Looks like I upset her somehow," the vet chuckled uneasily. The fur on the back of the pup's neck raised as it bared its teeth at him. Standing up off of its injured leg it tried to let out a growl only to jump at a small intense pain. It backed off trying to figure out what to do next.

"It's okay Kyoko," Minato soothed petting the pup's head. It continued to bare its teeth looking at the man.

"I've never seen this pup so angry," the vet replied grabbing a catch pole. It's teeth were sharp and new, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with an angry pup.

"Kyoko," Minato soothed repeatedly distracting the pup. It looked back at him giving him the same soul piercing look. _What are you really little pup? _Minato thought looking into the pup's light blue eyes. It immediately looked away lying back down on his lap.

"Sorry sir but we have to do another x-ray on it," the vet lied hiding the catchpole behind his leg.

"Alright…but make sure to contact me with _any_ information pertaining to this animal. I have my own suspicions about this pup," Minato replied seriously. He gently placed the pup back down on the ground. "Because I know you sensed it too when she looked at you." He gave a quick glare to the vet before leaving to return to his wife. The pup's tail slowly stopped wagging as she watched the Fourth Hokage go. Kyoko barely felt the noose of the catchpole slip around her neck.

"Well little puppy, you probably won't live long to tell your tale," the vet growled tightening the noose around her neck. "This is the reason why you're so harmful to us, although I do feel bad for you. You're going to be chopped up after you're done healing. Yet even after you're dead, I'll still be curious where you came from," The vet pulled Kyoko across the floor as she barred her teeth.

* * *

><p>Yeah! Posted the second chapter. I'm probably going to post every two weeks although it's been 15 days for this chapter, gah, forgive me! It's just that I was playing a prank on my band yesterday, lol, also today's my birthday! :)<p>

See you guys in two weeks!

~WoofumsPup


	3. Chapter 3: Sympathy

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Do you want to come see the wolf pup with me?" Minato asked his wife curiously. It had been two weeks since he last saw the little thing and from reports the pup was doing much better and the cast would come off next week.<p>

"Minato, stop seeing that pup," Kushina sighed shaking her head.

"Does this really offend you? It's not harming anyone," Minato replied looking over at his darling wife. She crossed her arms and cocked her hips.

"Minato you're getting attached. It's a wolf pup. And didn't you say last time that the pup growled at the veterinarian?" Kushina asked accusingly.

"Yes, but I'm a little suspicious about his practice," Minato replied. "There's also something a little strange about the puppy. The vet's office and I named her Kyoko for the little mirror ball she wears. No I did not give it to her; it was on her when I got her." He kept a gentle smile trying to make sure she didn't become upset.

"IT, it was on IT when you got IT and you named it? God lord Minato," Kushina sighed hitting the side of her head.

"It was the vet's idea, not mine," Minato replied putting his hands up in defense. "Kyoko is better than Fuzzums." Kushina raised an eyebrow before letting out a deep sigh. He was too sweet.

"How is this pup?" Kushina asked.

"She's sweet and loving. She's clean and doesn't have any diseases," Minato replied. He looked down at his healed hand, the bite mark had almost disappeared and within another week or two the mark would be gone.

"Cuddler or a Biter?" Kushina asked suspiciously.

"Cuddler," Minato answered.

"Then I'll go," Kushina replied. If it was a cuddler than it would probably be alright, and she was slightly curious about the pup even if she didn't show it.

"Really?" Minato asked. Her sudden change of heart was surprising to him. Normally she would remain steadfast in her decisions but there was always a first for everything.

* * *

><p>"Lord Hokage," the vet began, "I see you brought your wife."<p>

"She wanted to see little Kyoko," Minato replied taking Kushina's hand lovingly.

"Kyoko? She's back in one of her depressed states," veterinarian Nobu sighed.

"Is she in pain?" Minato asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. I think she's just a little lonely. We can't let her play out in the yard with the other dogs because we're afraid she'll kill them. So for the most part Kyoko is locked inside her cage," the vet replied showing them to her new cage. _She lives in such a small cage. The poor baby,_ Kushina thought. Like the last couple of times Minato had been there, the pup was huddled into a corner with its back turned to everyone. _There's something a little suspicious about this whole set up. If only Kyoko could talk, _Minato thought.

"Hey there sweet pup!" Minato cooed stooping down to her cage. He was shocked to see a muzzle covering the pup's face.

"We put a muzzle on her too. She's become very violent as well," the vet replied. _Violent…there's something about this pup's eyes that say it's a very sweet little animal,_ Minato thought as the pup approached the hand at the cage.

"Violent? I thought you said she was sweet?" Kushina asked looking at the pup.

"She is sweet," Minato began. "You have to be gentle with her." Opening the cage he placed the pup on the floor. Once her feet were firmly on the ground the pup cowered away from Nobu. Kyoko quickly took refugee behind Kushina looking up fearfully at the man.

"Is there something wrong here?" Kushina demanded. For a pup that was supposed to be aggressive, it was really fearful.

"Excuse us for a moment," Minato said kindly but his grip on the veterinarian's arm was stern.

"Okay," Kushina said with a nod. She watched her husband go before stooping down to the pup's level. It was still shaking vigorously looking into Kushina's eyes fearfully. "Hi little one," Kushina said softly, cautiously reaching her hand out to the pup. It didn't even let out a growl as the woman brushed her soft clean fur. After about thirty seconds of brushing her head, Kushina carefully removed the muzzle around the pup's face. Once it was off, it wobbled away hiding under a table and chair. "Kyoko, come on out. I won't hurt you," Kushina soothed stretching her hand out to the pup stroking the pup's head. Slowly the pup inched its way out of its hiding spot and into Kushina's lap. _Well I guess Minato was right about you…you are a very sweet puppy. If only you weren't a wolf pup, _Kushina thought with a sigh.

"Well I see you're enjoying your time with Kyoko," Minato chuckled.

"_It_ IS cute but Minato, don't get attached," Kushina replied continuing to pet the little pup's head. Kyoko cuddled against Kushina licking her free hand gently.

"See she's a sweet little pup, isn't she?" Minato said warmly. Carefully he rubbed the little pups back getting a relaxed sigh from the pup. He couldn't really help but get attached to the little pup. It was adorable and he hated to see the thing abused the way it was.

"It," Kushina growled quietly. Minato chuckled hesitantly not wanting to anger his wife any further. Since the pup already had been named, it would be hard to revert back to calling Kyoko an it, when he had to let it go. "Minato what were you talking about with the vet?"

"Nothing too important, just about the health of Kyoko,"

"Minato…if you get attached, you won't be able to let it go. It's a wolf not a puppy," Kushina lectured placing the pup on the ground.

"I'm not that attached," Minato responded before grinning sheepishly at the wrong choice of words. She shook her head disapprovingly letting out an angered sigh.

* * *

><p>I was going to add more but I'm not sure of what to do. See you in two weeks!<p>

WoofumsPup


	4. Chapter 4: The Houseguest

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"You just sit tight and don't bark or whimper. Hopefully we'll be able to surprise Kushina in a good way. Now why did I tell you that, you barely make a peep," Minato sighed tying the pup to a table leg. Playfully, the pup cocked her head gazing up at the kind man. As he finished knotting the rope Kyoko reared up on her hind legs placing her front paws on his knee stretching her neck to lick his face. Carefully, Minato pushed the pup down scratching her ribcage lovingly. The pup opened her mouth in a happy smile wagging her tail cheerfully. He let out a sigh patting the pup's head.<p>

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em> "This wolf cannot be rereleased into the wild. It's almost completely mute. Her vocal chords are really strained. We have tried everything except surgery to relax her vocal chords but we've had little success. Surgery is out of the question because she's too weak and young to survive," the vet sighed. It had been a week since Minato had visited Kyoko with Kushina and the pup's living conditions had thankfully become better.<em>

_ "So there's no chance?" Minato said quietly to himself. For once the pup was up and about wandering around in her small cage wagging her tail cheerfully._

_ "I don't remember if I've told you but she's very smart. She keeps trying to communicate with us some type of tap language, somewhat like Morse Code but a little different. As for her physical condition her left leg has healed nicely but she's still a little thin," the vet began, "She's still very playful. I think she'll be an excellent candidate to become a ninken if you wanted her to be."_

_ "I can't take her home. Isn't there some type of sanctuary that she can be sent to, and what about the Inuzuka Clan?" Minato asked. Taking the baby wolf home would mean a couple of nights sleeping on the couch or the couch in someone else's home._

_ "Well the only other option. Well actually our only option is to dissect the little wolf. Your advisors believe that this wolf could be a menace when it becomes an adult. Even though I have my suspicions about the pup, I believe that they're a little __**too **__paranoid. Then again, a wolf with this type of intelligence had to come from somewhere and where there's one…there's more," the vet explained. The wolf would be placed through several vigorous tests before being dissected when its little body finally gave out. Looking down at the pup it smiled back at him lovingly. She had grown since he brought her to the vet. He let out a deep sigh, it would take too long to find a proper wolf sanctuary or to find someone he approved of taking the pup._

_ Thinking it over carefully, Minato let out a deep sigh, "I'll take her." He knew that he was signing a possible death sentence but what couldn't let the pup die._

_ "Are you sure about this my lord?" the vet asked bewildered by the statement._

_ "Yeah, I didn't rescue this pup to be experimented on and dissected. I'll alert the council and find a way to convince my wife," Minato explained._

* * *

><p><em>"This wolf is highly intelligent but she's no real threat to the village," Minato argued. Kyoko was resting in on the floor in front of the Hokage's feet.<em>

_ "Wherever this wolf came from there are probably more just like it. If as a pup the wolf is this smart, then think of what an adult can do. Also if this pup's intelligence was created artificially, then the person behind her intelligence could create something far more destructive then an intelligent wolf pup," Koharu explained. "You even found that special foothold trap, primarily for that animal."_

_ "That may well be true but exploiting the powers of this animal till its death isn't right either. I believe that if we're going to find the true power of this wolf it'll have to be through love and caring for it," Minato countered. Kyoko shifted her eyes between the three people cleaning her paws before focusing on her savior._

_ "So you're willing to place this wolf's life above the village?" Homura demanded. "I believe __**you**__ reported that the wolf bit your hand to the point that you bled. Isn't that right?"_

_ "No, I'm not saying that. Yes she did bite me but it was purely defensive and she hasn't harmed anyone else. I didn't rescue this pup to be a test subject or to be healed to be slaughtered for testing," Minato retaliated._

_ "This thing is violent and those two diamonds on the top of her head…this beast isn't normal. Lord Hokage you have to remember this isn't a puppy, it's a wolf pup. It will grow and its affectionate side will diminish until it will become fearful of humans again. You __**haven't **__grown attached to this animal have you?" Koharu asked suspiciously. Minato was a sweet man and this sweetness could possibly cause trouble in the future._

_ "I'll take care of the pup and raise it as a ninken. If it ever gets out of control and endangers the people of Konoha. I'll personally kill the animal," Minato replied seriously. He hoped that it would never get to that point, but there was always a possibility._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

"Minato?" Kushina called out from the front door. He appeared soon enough covered in the white hair of the cuddly white wolf. He gave Kushina a welcome back kiss taking the bags she had away from her.

"You went to play with the pup again, didn't you?" Kushina asked picking the white fur off her man.

"Yeah, about an hour ago," Minato lied. He would have to ease her into the idea of having the baby wolf living with them long term. Kyoko was still growing and was nowhere near full sized.

"You've become attached haven't you?" Kushina sighed. She knew that allowing the wolf to stay overnight would help accelerate his attachment to the wolf.

"A little, but let's not talk about that right now. I have a surprise for you, after dinner of course," Minato teased.

"A surprise?" Kushina gasped. "What kind of surprise?"

"We'll talk about that when we get there," Minato chuckled hesitantly. Just by the way she asked about the pup Minato could tell that she wouldn't be enthralled with the idea of the pup staying with them. Yet it was the only way to save the pup from being killed or tortured. He had to protect the weak from the masses, it was his duty.

"Okay…I'll start dinner now. Make sure to change out of those fur covered clothes before dinner's ready," Kushina replied brushing it off.

"Right," Minato replied. _Poor pup, it's going to be a long day for her. Hopefully she'll sleep through most of this, _Minato thought with a sigh. He brought his wife her bags before changing his clothes. _I wonder if she's getting hungry or bored. I should have left some food for her. If I go check on her, her hair will get back on me and then Kushina would know that she's here, _Minato thought over carefully in his head.

"Honey, are you okay? I haven't seen you so tense in a long time," Kushina asked worriedly.

"I'm alright," Minato replied as normal as possible. He didn't want to alert her to their permanent houseguest.

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked skeptically.

"I'm positive," Minato replied kissing her on the cheek. He winced slightly hearing a small thud coming from the room with Kyoko. "So when's dinner going to be ready?"

"What was that?" she asked turning around.

"I'll figure that out…and you start dinner," Minato answered quickly racing off to the room with the puppy. She was scratching at the door trying to let out a whimper. It flinched before wandering back to the table she was tied to. "Shhhh, puppy. You can't make any noise," he whispered. The pup smiled hopping on Minato to thank him generously for rescuing her. He pushed her away, nudging her towards the back of the room.

* * *

><p>"So what is this surprise?" Kushina asked suspiciously.<p>

"Let's talk about that a little later." Her deep seeded suspicions would only make her angry if he told her now.

"You're hiding something from me aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I haven't seen you this nervous in a long period of time."

"I'm not nervous. I'm perfectly calm. What make you think I'm nervous?" Minato answered. A loud crash sounded through their home causing Minato to grin sheepishly.

"What was that?" his wife demanded.

"N-Nothing. Just don't freak out," Minato explained placing his hands up in defense. They heard another crash causing Kushina to look back at her husband angrily.

"Minato you didn't,"

"Didn't what?" Minato answered innocently as a white fur ball zipped through the hall. It skidded to a halt crashing in to the wall before racing to the couple.

"Minato," she growled as the puppy enthusiastically jumped on his lap. She had pulled the table and the rest of its contents with her.

"Surprise?" Minato answered holding on to the happy fluff ball. Her tail swiped the place settings and utensils on to the floor. Untying her from the table, Minato was able to get control on the pup before she caused any more problems.

* * *

><p>Hello hello!<p>

I'll probably putting this story on a weekly update soon because my college is letting out for summer! For those still in school, continue pressing through because summer is almost here and for those that are out...lucky...

Hope to hear from you guys soon. Read and Review!

~WoofumsPup


	5. Chapter 5: Kushina's Wrath

Honey I can Explain Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Dear alliayah,<p>

Normally I don't write four to five page chapters, the chapters I normally write is between eight to twelve pages. I believe you think it's boring because I'm posting every two weeks instead of every week or every three to four days. Honestly, I don't have the time to do that because of school, and I think it's better to have a regulated posting schedule instead of just posting randomly. So all I have to say is, think of Chapter (odd number) and Chapter (even number) is one chapter. I suggest that you wait for the even numbered chapters to come out and you read them together or when it seems appropriate, then you won't be as bored. Also, I'm a little confused on what you mean by "make Naruto come already." Do you mean the pregnancy or do you mean him literally? If literally then my story would have been done in a few chapters. Also from a medical standpoint wouldn't it be better for her to be stressed about a pup BEFORE being pregnant than during?

~WoofumsPup

P.S. I've already written up to chapter 10 so I'm not going to change anything. Enjoy or suffer, or run away from the fic. :D

P.S.S. There's going to be a big change in chapter 9.

* * *

><p>"I can explain," Minato began trying to calm the happy ball of white fur. She gently licked Minato's nose smiling at Kushina.<p>

"No," Kushina growled.

"They were going to kill her. I couldn't let them do it!" Minato began sympathetically. He hugged the wolf as if to protect her from Kushina's rage.

"WE'RE NOT KEEPING IT! It's a wolf NOT a dog!" Kushina hollered.

"It's only a pup. We can keep it at the safe house. She'd be out of sight," Minato begged. "Come on Kushina." The pup frowned becoming scared of Kushina's booming voice.

"But not out of mind. What if its barks and howls lead people there Minato?"

"Then she stays here," Minato replied. "A-And you know she doesn't make any noise." She growled angrily at him, Minato releasing a sheepish laugh. She stared at him on the floor with the puppy trying not to be moved by his sympathetic voice. The "innocent" wolf pup stared up at her with big sad puppy eyes somehow knowing that it was the source of the problem.

"Stop humanizing it Minato!" Kushina cried out tossing her red hair.

"She was going to be tested on and then slaughtered when she wasn't useful anymore. I didn't rescue this pup to be killed. You can understand that right? Besides she's only a pup and she can be trained," Minato cooed. "You can't say no to her pretty face." The ball of fluff began to grin swishing its tail gently. Her eye twitched as she let out a sigh. He was just going to be more persistent because of his kind and gentle nature.

"She…IT can stay temporarily," Kushina answered.

"Think of it as you're giving her a second chance at life," Minato answered.

"Since you think it is safest for her to stay at the safe house. Why don't you take her there? Oh and you know how pups are, they don't like being left alone, you should stay the night," Kushina answered glaring down at her begging husband.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. I'll take her to work with me every day and we'll train her after meals," Minato reasoned.

"And what are you going to do with it when you're working? A wolf wasn't made to be inside all day," Kushina demanded.

"I'll take her out during the day. For the most part she's calm and she's completely quiet. I can train her during the day too. She does seem to be housetrained," Minato answered.

"What if you can't take her?" Kushina asked crossing her arms.

"Then I really hope that you can learn to love the wolf," Minato answered scratching the little wolf's ribs. "I'll have to get her a collar tomorrow. Come on Kyoko!" He kissed his wife good bye, picking up the wolf and transporting to his safe house. Placing the wolf down on the ground, it immediately began to sprint around the room sniffing every item with intense interest.

"You sure are an energetic fluff-ball. But it's time to sleep," Minato said to himself. The wolf continued to run about taking interest in his cabinet filled with supplies. "Kyoko, here girl." He patted his legs hoping to calm the wolf so he could sleep. She stared at the man before scratching the cabinet. "Come here." The pup playfully arched her back soliciting play.

Taking one step forward the pup sprinted past him enjoying the thrill of being on all four feet again. _I should have marked you when I had the chance_, Minato thought chasing after the pup. The pup grinned happily increasing her speed. For a good twenty minutes Minato chased Kyoko hoping to tire her out so they could sleep. Yet, the small girl was still grinning like an idiot who finally discovered the secret to life. _How do you have so much energy? _He thought as the girl continued to prance about wiggling her tail in the air as if to say, "Come get me! That's the only way I'll come to you!"

Sitting on the floor Minato thought of the next best thing, ignore her. Sensing the fun was dwindling Kyoko's tail and ears dropped. What was so fun about this? Kyoko pranced about the room twice hoping to ignite the flames of a chase again but the man stayed on the floor. Listening to her careful approach behind him Minato waited for the perfect time to pull his playful new friend to the floor. Just as he was about to grab her, Kyoko darted away running around the room again.

"You know what," Minato groaned, "I'm just going to bed." Kyoko halted in her tracks carefully watching the man stand up and head towards the bed. Sprinting forward Kyoko tackled the man hoping to play with him. "NO Kyoko!" He grabbed the puppy's muzzle before wrapping an arm around her rib cage. The wolf thrashed about wanting to run around and play. _Finally…Now we can sleep, _Minato thought relieved. Going to his supply cabinet he found a small piece of rope to tie down his little friend. Releasing her muzzle Minato quickly tied Kyoko to the bed.

"Now you behave, and go to bed," Minato answered patting the puppy on the head gently. The pup's ears fell in despair watching the man climb into the bed. Rearing up on her hind legs Kyoko tried to hop the fence to tackle Minato again. "Kyoko enough," he groaned sitting up. _Maybe I should cover her eyes to calm her,_ Minato thought with a yawn. He saw Kyoko's smile and wag return as he gave her the attention she desired. He pushed her off the railing hoping that Kyoko would tire out and fall asleep. Closing his eyes, he groaned to hear Kyoko's nails back on the railing. "Kyoko sleep." The pup pushed off the railing lying down in a heap. _Finally, she's finally going to sleep_, Minato thought letting his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep. He was awakened an hour later by Kyoko's claws twitching on the floor as she slept. He went back to sleep to be awakened two hours later by a wet sensation on his cheek.

Opening his eyes he saw Kyoko's black nose and pink tongue above him. Letting out a sigh, he pushed the puppy back sitting up. _Are you frightened?_ Minato thought massaging Kyoko's neck only not able to find the rope he had tied to her.

"Where's the rope that I tied around your neck?" he asked groggily. He sighed softly leaning over the railing expecting to see pieces of broken wood. Yet the ground was clean and the rope was neatly wrapped on the ground. "What did you do Kyoko?"

"Of course you won't answer, you're a wolf," Minato sighed receiving a lick on the nose by Kyoko. "You're a sweet heart but you have too much energy."

* * *

><p>"You look great Minato!" Jiraiya teased.<p>

"Hello Sensei," Minato groaned tiredly.

"So what's up with you?"

"I have a little problem under the desk."

"OH, you couldn't perform last night. I didn't expect that from _you_."

"No, NOT that. I didn't even sleep in my house last night. I'll show you," Minato answered standing up from behind his desk. Moving away from the desk he was followed by the snow white wolf. She gently shook her body smiling widely at Minato.

"What the hell is that?"

"The wolf pup I rescued. They were going to test on her and then kill her. I couldn't let them do that, and so I brought her home. Then, Kushina kicked me out for the night. This little thing, although cute and adorable, is a little ball of energy that kept me up all night," Minato explained. Cautiously Kyoko approached Jiraiya sniffing his outstretched hand. She licked his fingers gently returning to Minato's side.

"I think you're flirting with the devil,"

"But I couldn't send her to her death. I had to keep her. Besides she's sweet,"

"Minato, I know you think she's cute but the cute puppy you see before you will turn into a wolf,"

"I'm going to train her. Isn't that right Kyoko?" Minato cooed to the happy pup. Excitedly Kyoko shifted her weight from paw to paw looking up at Minato with intense admiration.

"How old is she?" Jiraiya asked.

"About 4 – 6 months. She's truly only a baby," Minato answered. "She's a sweetheart and a ball of energy."

* * *

><p>Not the best ending…but I will be responding to my other reviewers soon too. Sorry that this is so late, that was all my fault of being lazy and moving back from college. Hope to hear from people soon.<p>

~WoofumsPup

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR MORE THAN A THOUSAND HITS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: She's Only a Baby

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Let's just say Kushina is pregnant around this time. I couldn't think of a way to incorporate it in. ^^;<p>

Everything just came to a blur so I'll just tell you that it's somewhere around here she gets pregnant.

So Sorry for this! ^^;

* * *

><p>Dear Alliayah,<p>

Haha it sounds like you're breaking up with me, or should I say this fanfic? Well it's been fun having you! Hope you find another fanfic of your liking.

Sincerely,

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>"I see you've been teaching Kyoko how to behave," Jiraiya praised. The pup was relaxing at Minato's feet wagging her tail slowly. Sitting up Kyoko sniffed the air around Jiraiya before relaxing.<p>

"She's even house trained now, well more than she already was. I've been trying to teach her how to run home but she always gets out of her collar," Minato sighed looking down at his innocent friend.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>"<em>Minato, I'm not sure about this," Kushina sighed. Her husband stooped down to Kyoko's level unclipping her leash. Hearing the small click of the leash, Kyoko anxiously lifted her paws becoming excited.<em>

_ "Don't worry, I marked her collar if she doesn't run home. Okay Kyoko, Go home!" Minato ordered releasing the wolf. The wolf burst into a sprint running towards "home."_

_ "Minato…what if she hurts someone?" Kushina asked. "And why don't you mark her?" They had always kept her on a leash, and they had never seen how she acted off the leash. Kyoko could have easily attacked and overpowered any dog that wasn't a ninken._

_ "When has she hurt someone?" he asked innocently._

_ "There's a first for everything, she IS a WOLF." Kushina sighed before becoming angry. "And it was YOU that she hurt!"_

_ "She's too sweet and she was only frightened. Well let's meet Kyoko at home so she doesn't get into any trouble."_

_Caa. Caa. Caa._

"_I'm actually surprised that she did run home," Minato answered seeing Kyoko wagging her tail at the front door. They tossed her a treat. Chasing after it Kyoko quickly gobbled it up wagging her tail fiercely._

_ "Where's her collar?" Kushina asked feeling the little girl's neck. _

_ "Kyoko where's your collar?" Minato asked the smiley dog. She cocked her head playfully. Lifting up her front legs Kyoko jumped on Kushina sniffing and licking her face. "Down Kyoko! I'll go get her collar."_

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

"She finds a low tree or bush, hooks her collar to it and then wiggles out of it," Minato explained holding Kyoko by her new harness. "I bought this harness for her so she can't escape anymore. I think she prefers this over the collar as well."

"How is Kushina getting along with your new little friend?"

"Kushina's more willing to keep Kyoko at home with her," Minato answered. "I just have to stop Kyoko from jumping on her now." He clipped on her leash standing up. The pup wagged her tail daintily waiting for Minato's command.

"Is she now? I thought you'd still be living in the dog house, or should I say wolf house?"

"Very funny. I just had to prove that she was well-behaved. Sensei, in your travels, have you ever seen something like this?" Minato asked tugging Kyoko gently towards him.

"You mean wolves? Of course I've seen wolves," Jiraiya teased.

"I meant a wolf like Kyoko. She has these diamonds in her forehead," Minato explained holding the small wolf in place.

"And they don't come off?"

"No, do you know of a people who would keep wolves like this?"

"There are some tribes beyond the boundaries of the Shinobi Nations that decorate their wolves as members of their families. Some would wear jewelry and some would be like her, but I've never seen this done to pups," Jiraiya answered scratching the pup behind her ears.

"What are the people like?"

"They're a mysterious people. They always keep their distance normally sending their wolves to investigate," Jiraiya answered.

"If the wolf is between four and six months, she would have been born inside the Land of Fire. Also her mother must be near-by if she hasn't been killed or scared off," Minato thought.

"Don't think too hard on this. It's just a wolf," Jiraiya said.

"But she's mute, and has these diamonds on her forehead. She's no ordinary wolf," Minato answered.

"Don't get in too deep Minato, you don't want to meddle in things you don't know about,"

"Isn't that in human nature Sensei?"

"Well, yes."

"I just want to make sure we're not in trouble for keeping this small wolf."

* * *

><p>"Kushina we're home," Minato called out unhooking Kyoko from her leash. She trotted into the house waiting to be freed from her new inescapable contraption. Minato chuckled, "You're excited to see Kushina aren't you?" Stooping down, he undid her harness slipping a collar around the wolf's neck. Its smile faded feeling the more escapable contraption. "I know you don't like it but I have to make sure you're not hurt if you get out." Kyoko simply shook her body freeing any loose fur.<p>

"It looks like you didn't lose her this time!" Kushina teased.

"This time I didn't let her run freely," Minato answered. "She needs to know her limits."

"Is she still straining?" Kushina asked pecking her husband on the lips.

"Not as much, she still has the urge to run sometimes but she's beginning to become accustom to her leash," Minato began wrapping his arms around Kushina. "Hopefully she'll be able to walk without it."

"Hi Kyoko," Kushina cooed sweetly, feeling her wet nose press against her leg. "How was your boring day at the office?"

"It's a little livelier with Kyoko," Minato laughed hesitantly.

"What did she do," Kushina demanded.

"She didn't do anything, besides be a wolf," Minato answered.

"So you scared them,"

"Yes. She won most people over by being a sweetheart. I think she's hungry," Minato answered watching the wolf sniff the floor. It continued to follow a scent into the back of the home. In the master bedroom they heard a crash and the scampering of Kyoko's feet. Running to the room they found Kyoko trying to force herself under the bed to catch this mysterious object.

"Get her!" Kushina hollered. Grabbing the wolf by the shoulders Minato pulled the wolf into his lap. He watched his wife place a hand over her mouth and her eyes widen.

"What, what does she have?" Minato asked curiously. The familiar stench of blood came to his nose as he saw a small mouse tail hang from the wolf's now bloody mouth. Straddling the wolf he gently pried her mouth open pulling out the now deceased mouse.

"Minato," he heard his wife groan. She had already been feeling sick because of her pregnancy, she didn't need the wolf to start chowing down on vermin.

"Yes?" he answered innocently.

"No more pets," she sighed.

"If there are more, we could have a whole brigade of mouse catchers!" Minato answered playfully.

"Not at the expense of our home!"

"But this way it's free. You want it?" Minato teased offering her the mouse. Kyoko snapped at it only to see it be jerked away. "I wasn't talking to you." The pup tried to let out a whimper only to let out a heavy sigh and a flinch.

"Minato throw it away," she began, "outside."

"Alright," Minato replied releasing Kyoko. "Don't scold her. She doesn't know any better. She's just doing what's natural because she's hungry." The puppy cocked its head watching Minato walk away with her prize. Turning her head to Kushina, Kyoko stared innocently at the woman with a bright happy smile. She glared at the wolf, wondering how long it was going to be living with them.

"Come, Kyoko," Kushina sighed beckoning the wolf to her. She trotted over to the woman who immediately grabbed her collar. Allowing the wolf to guide her to the kitchen, Kushina gave her the command to sit preparing a small dish of food for her. Kyoko's a tail immediately began to wag smelling the great smell of food. Placing the food on the ground Kyoko sniffed the food before nipping at the meat in front of her. "Minato! You're going to have to clean her face. It's a bloody mess."

"Fine," Minato chuckled. "Are you sure you didn't want the mouse? You could have…made…" Kushina's face was red with anger. Minato smiled sheepishly at her not wanting to anger her anymore.

"Do you want me kick her out?" she threatened. _I've had enough of this…this thing!_ Kushina thought glaring down at the wolf. It continued to nip at the food unaware of Kushina's terror.

"She's only a baby."

"She's a big baby who will eat us out of house and home," she snapped. "Do you realize how much she eats?"

"Kushina, where's your heart?"

"DON'T start. You keep forgetting that this is a wolf and YES she is a baby, but what about us? I thought we were going to start our family?" The pup was now focused on the arguing couple. Kyoko's ears were back against her head and her tail was between her legs.

"Kushina…are you jealous?" Minato posed.

"NO!"

"I'm not replacing you. It's a puppy that needed to be saved from a horrible death. I can assure you that if I found an alternative home for Kyoko, she would be there right now. A puppy can never replace you."

"Can you just clean her up?" Kushina sighed. Minato was just far too kind at times. He could have just left the wolf there, he could have just turned a blind eye, and he could have never gotten them further involved with this wolf. Why couldn't he kill his emotions this one time?

"Kushina, I love you and if you want me to, I'll get rid of it," he said seriously. "After tomorrow, you'll never see this pup again."


	7. Chapter 7: Lost and Found

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Kyoko," Minato called out, after finding Kyoko's bed empty. There was no happy scampering, no happy panting, nothing, only silence. There was no warmth in the bed.<p>

"Honey, what are you doing?" Kushina asked tiredly. He looked back at her harshly. She blinked at him tiredly unable to figure out what he was upset about.

"Where is she?" Minato asked. "I told you I would get rid of Kyoko."

"Look I didn't do anything to it. Have you checked the rest of the house? You know how Kyoko likes to roam about and find new areas to sleep," Kushina answered.

"I really hope she's here. Do you think…she knew?" he asked

"Minato don't be ridiculous, it's a wolf," Kushina answered rolling her eyes.

"And she's very smart," Minato answered standing up from the little wolf's bed. He pushed past his wife exploring the rest of the house for Kyoko. "Kushina, she got out." A window had been propped open and was big enough for Kyoko to get out without harming herself or waking the other occupants.

"Minato I'm sure it's fine," Kushina reassured seeing his angered expression turn into a worried one.

"She's only a baby, Kushina! Kyoko is a sweetheart, and she won't be able to defend herself from bigger and more aggressive dogs especially, ninken!" Minato snapped worriedly.

"Minato it's probably just outside the front door. If we get another pet, we just have to be a little more careful about securing," Kushina answered.

"I'll look for her when I go to work," Minato answered. _Why is he so upset? She just saved us the trouble of having Minato letting her go_, Kushina thought watching her husband leave.

* * *

><p>"So you lost the puppy?" Mikoto asked as they met over tea. Mikoto's son, Itachi was playing silently nearby. Looking up, Itachi observed his mother and her friend before returning to his toys.<p>

"Yeah, it escaped the house after Minato and I had a little fight. He's really worried about it. It's just a wolf, but he needs to realize that," Kushina answered with a sigh. She placed her head in her hands wondering what she could do about Minato's new found grudge against her.

"It may have been a wolf but Minato had the heart to protect it while no one else wanted to. I think you should be a little more accepting Kushina," Mikoto answered. Although Mikoto was her voice of reason, Kushina hated when she sided with Minato.

"Yet the baby wolf is like having a child. We want to start our family, and the wolf could always become aggressive to a baby," Kushina answered. Mikoto nodded picking up her steaming cup of tea.

"That could be any animal. Besides when the pup bit Minato's hand, has the pup ever been aggressive?" Mikoto asked looking over at her young son.

"Well no, but it's a wolf pup," Kushina retaliated. Her friend chuckled expecting this type of outburst from the red-head.

"What if it was a regular domestic dog? Would you have been more willing to keep it?" Mikoto asked taking a sip of her heated beverage.

"Not as much," Kushina answered.

"Well Kushina, I think you should find the pup and then take it home. You owe it to Minato," Mikoto said placing her glass down. Mikoto watched the anger simmer in her friend letting out a sigh.

"What? We've agreed to get rid of it!" Kushina slammed her hands on the table angrily. Shocked at the sudden outburst Itachi cringed looking up his mother's hotheaded friend.

"He would never replace you. He just has a very good heart, what if he had never rescued you?" Mikoto asked. Raising an accusing finger Kushina opened her mouth to retaliate but she shut it quickly.

"You're right…but what am I going to do? We can't really take in this, this baby!" the red-head demanded putting her head in her hands.

"But there's a pup out there that could be snatched up and placed in a circus or as Minato stated, tested on," Mikoto answered. Kushina groaned, she didn't want to find this thing. Hell she didn't even want it, but if Minato found the wolf, he probably wouldn't have wanted to let it go. And if he found her, more fighting would ensue.

* * *

><p>"Kushina," Minato began seeing his wife covered in mud. In her arms was an equally muddy and shivering pup. The pup's eyes were large and fearful.<p>

"I never really realized how much this pup really meant to you. And just seeing you this morning, I saw how you were heart broken and I didn't want to hurt you. So she can stay," Kushina answered laying her head on top of the wolf's head. She gave him a gentle smile hoping to show her husband that she was now okay with his little puppy.

"Wait…what?" Minato asked dumbfounded.

"I think I've been selfish and childish lately. I was a fool to believe that you were going to replace me with this wolf. You just wanted to protect her from harm," Kushina answered.

"Kushina but it IS a wolf. It shouldn't be here," he sighed.

"SHE'S staying. It's what you wanted," she growled loudly. "I also went through so much trouble to find Kyoko. We're keeping her." She glared at him angrily wondering why he had given up on keeping Kyoko so quickly.

"Alright," Minato answered not wanting to upset her even more. Without any words Kushina offered the shivering dog to Minato.

"She's your puppy," Kushina answered hinting for him to clean her.

"Where did you find her?"

"In the forest of death," Kushina replied thrusting the pup into her husband's arms. She couldn't help but giggle as his face turned pale and his eyes widen with concern. "I'm kidding! She fell into a muddy hole a little outside the village. It was too slippery to get out of with her puppy paws. Yet, there was something weird about that hole she fell into."

"Was it a trap?"

"No, I saw a human foot print in the mud hole. It was a fresh print too," Kushina answered wiping some of the mud off her face.

"It wasn't yours? Assuming you took off your scandals before getting her,"

"No, it was small like a child's," Kushina began. "But hurry up and clean her up. You don't want her getting sick." Minato was dumbfounded, Kushina, accepting the puppy? Was he in a dream?

* * *

><p>"Now you're nice and clean," Minato cooed at the small white wolf. The wolf gave a small unsure smile. "Don't worry Kushina wants to keep you now." Kyoko grabbed the towel pulling it playfully. She was almost the perfect pet besides being a little wolf. He released the towel with a small chuckle watching his furry friend shake and beat it with delight.<p>

"Minato, shouldn't her eyes have turned gold or yellow by now?" Kushina asked from the door.

"What?" Minato asked as the pup raced back to him. He rubbed her sides gently, trying to excite the pup even more.

"Pups are normally born with blue eyes but the color changes to yellow or gold by two to four months. Kyoko's hasn't," Kushina replied. The vet believed Kyoko was about six months old now.

"True, I never really thought about that," Minato answered holding the pup still to put her collar back on. She looked up at him cheerfully trying to lick his hands.

"But put her to bed and meet me in the bedroom," Kushina replied with a wink. Minato looked at her dumbfounded before looking back at his pup. It cocked its head panting tiredly.

"You know, women still confuse me," Minato whispered to his pup. It licked his cheek playfully grabbing the towel to play with it again. "No come on Kyoko, time for bed." Standing up he grabbed hold of the other end of the towel pulling the little pup along. "No escaping today okay pup pup?" The pup dropped the towel jumping on to her pet bed playfully. "Good night Kyoko." He covered the pup with a blanket giving her the towel to gnaw on.


	8. Chapter 8: Keeping Kyoko

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"I'll keep Kyoko today," Kushina said gently passing behind Minato at the kitchen table. Looking up from his newspaper he watched her wink at him as she headed back to the kitchen.<p>

"Do I know you?" Minato asked playfully. Kyoko trotted into the kitchen her head held high with pride as she clenched the towel in her mouth like a prized kill. Making a beeline for Minato the pup dropped the towel at his feet rolling on to her stomach. He scratched her belly gently. Quickly Kyoko rolled over grabbing her new prize.

"You should take a break from taking it…HER to work. Let me take her to the park and to the training grounds to let her romp around for a little while," Kushina answered. She kept in a scold seeing Kyoko vigorously shake one their nice towels. He followed Kushina's piercing gaze to the prideful pup.

"Do I know you?" Minato asked with a chuckle.

"You gave Kyoko one of the nice towels," Kushina answered with an angered smile. _What's the difference between a nice towel and a not so nice towel? _Minato thought, knowing that if he asked her that question, she would only scoff at him.

"I can…"

"No need to explain anything, 'Just let her have it because she's a puppy and she doesn't know any better.' Is that what you were going to say?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Pushing herself under the table Kyoko gnawed on the towel mindlessly.

"Well…yes," Minato sighed. She knew him all too well. Dropping the towel Kyoko crawled out from the table shaking her body to free her hair.

"Don't give her anymore towels," Kushina lectured angrily.

"That's the wife I know!" Minato answered. He quickly blocked her swat to his head. He smiled at her crimson face feeling the anger radiate through her arm. "Kyoko down, that's not for you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the wolf's paws on the counter reaching for a few pieces of uncooked bacon. Kyoko hopped down returning to bellow the table to grab her towel.

"She listens to you?" she asked.

"Of course," Minato answered.

"Could you please get the towel from her," Kushina asked.

"Didn't you say that she could keep it? Even if I went for it, you know how Kyoko is. She'll just think I'm playing," Minato answered. "But I got to go to work." He kissed her on the lips standing up from the table.

"By the way, the bacon was for Kyoko," Kushina called out.

"I love you too," Minato answered.

* * *

><p>"Where is that duster?" Kushina grumbled aloud. The pup followed behind her brushing her head against the back of Kushina's leg in admiration. "Do you know where the duster is?" Quizzically the pup cocked her head before yawning. It gave her a cheerful smile running away from the woman. "NO not play time!" The pup continued to scamper through the home eventually disappearing from sight. It soon reappeared with Kushina's feather duster. "How did you…I've never taught you duster." Taking the duster Kushina gave Kyoko a gentle pat on the head. "Can you get me the spatula?" The pup cocked its head before running off again. It soon returned with the spatula. "Thank you Kyoko!" Kushina cooed scratching the girl's chest.<p>

"Now what else are we going to do?" Kushina asked. The pup ran to the door skidding in to it. Kushina laughed as Kyoko tried to play it off. "I'll clean this up later. Besides you need to go out and pee." Kushina grabbed the wolf's harness and leash opening the door for the pup.

"Stay," Kushina ordered as Kyoko became anxious to get outside. Grabbing her collar, Kushina guided the puppy outside. "We're going to see Mikoto and her little boy Itachi." The pup smiled up at Kushina as she slipped her harness on and her leash. The tail beat the floor fiercely as she stood up.

"You better stay with me," she snapped seeing the pup prance about anxiously. The pup's smile became smaller and her tail stopped wagging. Kushina smiled scratching the pup's head. She would hate to admit that she was falling in love with the pup. It was something Minato would love for her to say.

* * *

><p>"So this is the family killer?" Mikoto teased with a giggle. She held her son's hand and he was completely focused on Kyoko. Cocking its head Kyoko looked at Itachi with intense interest never being so close to a child before.<p>

"VERY funny, must have taken you all day to think of that," Kushina snapped. "This is my new pup, Kyoko." The pup sniffed the ground taking in all the interesting smells the outdoors world brought. Walking away from Kushina, Kyoko tried to follow a scent into the forest.

"Kyoko? A human name?" Mikoto asked as Kushina tugged the pup back to her side. Kushina glared at the pup as it stared back grinning ear to ear. It sneezed with happiness before focusing on the child again.

"Minato named her. She's friendly, you can pet her," Kushina replied before looking at Mikoto's young son. "Do you want to pet her? She's really nice!"

"Can I?" Itachi asked his mother.

"Of course, just be gentle," Mikoto answered releasing her son's hand.

"Sit," Kushina ordered. The puppy obeyed resting on the ground so Itachi could pet her. He gently patted the pup's head receiving a lick across the face. Itachi scrunched his face as the pup licked his face again.

"What are these things?" Itachi asked Kushina pointing to the crystals in her head. He looked up her innocently as the pup licked his face again.

"I'm not sure. Here's a ball, do you want to play with Kyoko in the field?" Kushina asked unhooking Kyoko's harness. "She loves to play fetch." Kushina tossed the ball and Kyoko quickly sprinted after it. Taking it in her mouth, she brought it back to Kushina playfully. Wrestling it from Kyoko's mouth, Kushina held it out to Mikoto's young son.

"Be careful Itachi," Mikoto called out as he took the ball out into the field. The pup ran after him her tail high with pride and excitement.

"She'll protect him, she's a good dog…wolf!" Kushina answered.

"You love her," Mikoto answered.

"Shut up…I'm just taking care of her," Kushina replied.

"You know over the past few weeks, you've been using 'her' instead of 'it' and you talk about her a lot more in a positive light," Mikoto replied.

"I do not," Kushina replied.

"You haven't said 'it' today! Also you praised Kyoko," Mikoto answered.

"That doesn't say anything. This is Minato's wolf, I'm just helping out today," Kushina replied.

"You love her," Mikoto began before letting out a sigh. "I just wish Itachi had someone to play with. He's just so serious because he doesn't have any friends his age."

"You'll find someone," Kushina replied watching the pup jump about at the side of the creek.

"Itachi stay away from the water," Mikoto called out. The pup nudged him away before continuing her assault on the creek. Itachi watched the pup silently as it splashed about in the water.

"What is that pup doing?" Kushina muttered as the pup held down an object at the side of the creek. It brought it to Itachi before running to Kushina. In her mouth was a large fish. Tossing it on the ground in front of her, the pup beamed at Kushina with a "LOOK-I-caught-a-fish!-Let's-eat!" expression.

"See! You'll never have to shop again with her around!" Mikoto laughed as Kushina looked down at her pup with an unsure expression. The pup cocked her head wondering if she was going to be praised for catching the fish.

"Good girl," Kushina said awkwardly, picking up the flopping fish. The pup smiled as Kushina scratched her under her chin. Quickly the pup rolled over expecting a belly scratch. "You're a goofball." Kushina chuckled rubbing the puppy's belly.

"Are you going to spay her," Mikoto asked.

"No, Minato wouldn't have it," the red-head answered. Rolling over, Kyoko romped over to Itachi nuzzling the boy's face. He pushed her away as Kyoko licked his face lovingly. Grabbing the ball, Kyoko pranced around Itachi playfully. He smiled running after Kyoko.

"He really loves that little pup doesn't he?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah and she's a goofball. She runs into walls and the table all the time. Anything that's breakable has to be put on a high shelf or on a countertop. She's also always smiling," Kushina answered.

"Just remember to be kind to the pup. As you said, 'she's a goofball' so be sweet and understanding. I need to go shopping so I can get started on dinner," Mikoto answered. "You already have dinner."

"I think I'm going to let Kyoko have it or to have a part of it. She deserves it," Kushina replied as the pup ran to her. "See you soon, Mikoto, Itachi."

"Alright," Mikoto chuckled, waving good bye before calling out to her son to follow.

"You know what…you can stay off your leash if you stay close by," Kushina said to the smiling pup. "You need another bath though."

* * *

><p>"Kushina, what are you doing?" Minato asked. Kushina was sitting on the floor with every imaginable household item in front of her.<p>

"Kyoko's so smart. Watch, can you get me my hairbrush?" she asked the puppy. Kyoko first sniffed the items on the floor before trotting off to the master bedroom. She soon returned with the hairbrush. "Good girl!" Kyoko received a celebratory chest scratch.

"Wow! Have you been teaching her all day?" Minato answered.

"I didn't. This just started with my feather duster," Kushina answered.

"So I'm guessing you had a good day with her?" Minato asked.

"It was okay. Kyoko caught a fish and I gave her a bath. She also walked without a leash," Kushina replied as the pup jumped on her master.

"So how would you describe today?" Minato replied.

"It's…becoming normal," Kushina replied with a slight sigh.

* * *

><p>Hi Lisa,<p>

I should have said that I try to post weekly but it's really between seven to ten days.

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>edit June 11, 2012 12:47<p>

* * *

><p>Hi all,<p>

I've decided that I'm going to be taking a break from posting for at least the next two weeks. I've been a bit stressed about writing and I think everyone needs a chance to relax.

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Dear Lisa and Leelee,<p>

Since I will not be updating for a few weeks, I have decided to address your guys reviews right now. I do agree that I need to add more romance between Kushina and Minato. Yet, I'm not very sure what type of romance you guys would like me to write. If you want me to write lovey-dovey sappy love, I refuse. It's ridiculously annoying in real life. Just the thought of it makes me want to crush my laptop's monitor into pieces the size of rice and then scream for breaking a perfectly good monitor. If you guys could explain to me how you guys would like Kushina and Minato to act without making it sound like obsessive fangirling/fanboying or making them sound OOC then I'd be grateful.

Sincerely,

WoofumsPup


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Dear three reviewers,<p>

If you're going to continue to whine and complain about how my story is not going the way you want it to, don't bother reviewing. Just find a new story or make an account and make your own story. I write chapters in advance so it'll be a little difficult to add all this romance into the story. You know, you have to make do with what you have. Also I cannot simply get rid or kill the wolf because the wolf is a major player in the Kushina x Minato conflict. If you would like to bear with me, then I can write more romance in chapter 15 and beyond.

Sincerely,

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Edit June 23, 2012 9:10am, I have changed the genre to drama instead of romance by the suggestion of my good friend phantom130 5. It's more fitting.<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>"I'll keep her today," Kushina replied.<p>

"What have you done with my wife?" Minato asked suspiciously. Grabbing his paper she wacked him in the nose with it. Playfully Minato looked up at his wife like a lovesick puppy. She rolled her eyes tossing his paper at him.

"Kyoko goes to work with you every day. Why don't you give her a break?"

"But I'm just trying to give you some time away from her, since she's shedding," Minato replied. "I know you two are getting along somewhat but I know you still don't like her being here."

"It's not that bad," Kushina lied through her teeth.

"What's not that bad, Kyoko being here or her shedding?"

"Both but the shedding's worse," Kushina snapped glaring at her husband. He chuckled lovingly ignoring her steely stare.

"Really? Weren't you the one who said that she had to stay outside because her fur is as thick as snow?"

"I'll bring her later after I brush her," Kushina replied.

"Are you sure? You know she's going to shed a lot," Minato replied hanging it over her head.

"I'd rather brush it out than to have Kyoko shake it out," Kushina answered.

"Kyoko," Minato called. Hearing her name the pup trotted over to her master. "Do you want to go to work with me?" The pup wagged her tail enthusiastically, huffing happily.

"Minato," Kushina groaned. Her husband was being an obsessed idiot again.

"Do you want to stay with Kushina?" Minato asked. The pup's tail slowed but her smile remained. "I think we know where she wants to go."

"Then you brush her when you get to work," Kushina sighed. "I'll get her during the day. Wouldn't that be fun Kyoko?" Kyoko huffed happily wagging her tail quickly.

"Okay," Minato replied feeding the pup scraps of food.

"Minato you're going to make her fat," Kushina sighed as the pup graciously wolfed down the bits of food she was given.

"She doesn't eat much anyways so don't fret. Come on Kyoko," Minato replied tapping her nose. "Tell Mommy good-bye!" Moving away from Minato the pup nuzzled Kushina before running to the door.

"Shush," Kushina chuckled. "I'll come get her at 2."

"Sounds good," Minato replied.

"Have a good day at work," Kushina replied pecking his lips.

* * *

><p>"Minato I have some wonderful news for you," Kushina cooed sitting on her husband's desk. He looked up her shocked as a seductive smirk graced her face.<p>

"What is it?" he asked. She continued to smile shaking her head placing a hand over her mouth to stop a giggle.

"Later."

"Where will be meeting later?" Minato asked sensing a particular "spark" in her voice.

"For once I'm not talking about sex. It's something better than that,"

"What's better than sex?" He watched her shake her head in disapproval letting out a sigh.

"There are so many things wrong with that statement. Besides, I can't tell you!"

"Why?"

"Because it won't be a surprise. What did you do with the pup if you don't mind me asking?" she asked leaning on to his desk.

"I let her hunt during the day," he answered innocently. _I wonder what she's so happy about,_ Minato thought watching his wife's every move. She was strangely giddy and her visit to the office was unusual besides the fact that she would be taking Kyoko home.

"Minato, that's gross," she continued in her disapproving voice.

"It's in her nature. Like 'something' that's in ours," Minato chuckled summoning Kushina to sit on his lap.

"Minato, just curious, when was the last time we had sex?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck sitting on his lap.

"A few weeks ago. Why don't you want to touch me?"

"Minato…you've been obsessed with that little wolf. And that's the reason why I don't touch you," Kushina laughed.

"You love her too."

"No I don't. She just lives with us and you take care of her. Minato, what are you planning to do with Kyoko?" If they are going to have a child, Kyoko needed vigorous training in socialization.

"Love her,"

"Minato, you sound like a four year old. Do you need a box of juice?" she asked playfully.

"Yes," he said proudly. If she was in a cheerful mood why not tease her for a little bit.

"You're kidding me,"

"No,"

"Are you four?"

"Yes,"

"Minato."

"Yes?"

"Are. You. Four?" she asked.

"Maybe,"

"Stop."

"Where's my juice box?"

"Come on Minato we can't all be four," Kushina sighed. "SOMEONE has to be Hokage."

"Well I'm four and you're…you're some age that you probably don't want to be!"

"Minato," She chuckled.

"Minato-KUN, I am four after all,"

"Shouldn't you be doing your work?"

"It's hard to do my work when I have such a pretty face on my lap." Minato cooed. "Also I'm four, I don't do work! I play!"

"Well if I get you a box of juice. You're going to have to go back to work," Kushina lectured playfully.

"Juice Box, they're different you know."

"Minato, now you're pushing it," Kushina growled.

"So you're not going to get me a box of juice?"

"Juice Box, they're different you know," She teased

"How about you get me one of each?"

"How about I take your pet home so you can finish working? The council is going to be all over your ass once I leave,"

"But I don't want you to leave."

"Why don't I give you a good-bye kiss and then grab your pet and let you finish 'playing'. Since you're FOUR you don't WORK you PLAY!"

"Okay, and make sure to tell me your surprise,"

"Oh don't worry, I won't forget," Kushina said with a big bright smile.

* * *

><p>"So what's this surprise?" Minato asked kissing his wife's lips. She laughed hesitantly backing away from her husband.<p>

"Well, there are two surprises now," she chuckled looking down at the ground.

"Oh that's great!"

"Well there's one surprise about me…and then one about your wolfie. Which one do you want first?"

"Yours of course," Minato answered.

"Well I want you to guess,"

"When someone normally says they have a surprise for someone else…said person normally just tells the other what it is."

"Well I'm not quite normal am I?"

"It's better than sex. That's my guess,"

"Minato, be serious."

"You told me to make a guess and I did. So what's the surprise?" he laughed watching his wife roll her eyes. She gently smiled, moving closer to her husband.

"Minato…you know how we haven't done anything in a while," she said in a gentle voice.

"Yes, you don't have to remind me," he groaned.

"Well we're going to be having a baby," Kushina cooed placing his hands on her belly.

"That's amazing! What are we having? A boy or a girl?" Minato gasped.

"Minato, it's too early to tell," she giggled.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother," Minato cooed twirling his wife around in a circle. She smiled at her husband before concentrating on a small shadow in the background.

"Minato, put me down. We still have the other surprise about your wolf," Kushina sighed.

"Is it…bad news?"

"Well…it could be,"

"She didn't die did she?" Minato asked worriedly. Kushina rolled her eyes letting out a giggle at her husband's worried face. She let out a sigh turning serious.

"No…she's still alive. Kyoko, can you come here please?" Kushina called out. Her tone of voice was different; it was as if she was calling a puppy. He became worried when he didn't hear the cheerful scampering of his little puppy. He saw her ear begin to peek around the corner which initially reassured him but a wave of shock came over him when a small light brown human hand was placed on the exact same corner as the peaking ear. The hand and ear eventually turned into a small child hiding the lower half of her body behind the corner. "Come on Kyoko," Kushina continued in a reassuring voice. Hesitantly the girl walked out from behind the corner approaching the couple. _This can't be, _Minato thought looking at the little girl.


	10. Chapter 10: What is she?

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Hmmmm, this is longer than what I normally write.<p>

* * *

><p>"K-Kyoko?" Minato muttered still in disbelief. Life always has a funny glitch when everything seems to be going so smoothly. He watched her chest heave up and down in a terrified panic.<p>

"Yeah…this is her," Kushina answered picking up the frightened girl. _I never imagined…I thought there was something strange about this wolf but I never thought Kyoko was a little girl, _Minato thought. Kyoko's ear flicked her ear as Kushina gently rubbed Kyoko's back.

"Hi Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed reaching out to touch the big blue eyed girl. She winced pressing herself against Kushina. The girl's expression was sullen and her body shook from fear.

"Minato what are we going to do?" Kushina asked worriedly bouncing the little girl. Kushina had dressed Kyoko in one of Kushina's old shirts since the child had nothing to wear.

"I think it's about time we figure out who she is," Minato answered gently patting the girl's head. "What do you say about that Kyoko-chan?" (A/N: Horrid dialogue) Her ears were perked up and alert ready for anything to hurt her.

"She doesn't speak," Kushina answered.

"How long have known about this?" Minato asked.

"Just now, I guess she tired herself out from hunting. Kyoko-chan was napping on the floor as a wolf when I initially saw her and then an hour and a half later, she was a human," Kushina answered. "I have asked Mikoto if we could borrow some of Itachi's old clothes, because she's so small."

"So what…are we going to do?" Minato asked staring at the little girl. He didn't know the first thing about raising a child, nor did they know what age she was.

"We can't ke," Kushina began before being cut off by Minato.

"Hey hey hey! Why don't we talk about this when she goes to bed?" Minato answered. "We should also contact the Third Hokage as well."

* * *

><p>"Minato, you have to agree that this is getting out of control," Kushina sighed lying next to her husband in their bed. They were going to have their first child, yet what were they going to do with this other child? They couldn't just tell her to become a wolf again and to live out her life as one.<p>

"Yes, but let's not worry about that right now," Minato shushed. "We're going to have a baby." He touched her belly softly trying to feel the new life growing inside her. They were going to have a baby! A gurgling, giggling, crying all night baby! It was exciting and terrifying all at the same time to the first time parents.

"But we can't just brush this issue to the side. I want to talk about it right now." They had never really taken Kyoko seriously. Who knows what else Kyoko could accomplish? Also _what_ was she? There was no jutsu that could make Kyoko stay a wolf for that long unless she transformed into a human during the night.

"I want to talk about the baby. Kyoko-chan is still going to be here in the morning."

"And so will the baby," Kushina replied. "We need to figure out what we're going to do about Kyoko-chan."

"In the morning, you need your sleep," Minato reasoned.

* * *

><p>"Minato, can you wake up Kyoko-chan?" Kushina called out from the kitchen. After a few hours of discussion, Minato and Kushina decided that Kyoko would be temporarily housed in their home until they met with the Third Hokage.<p>

"She's up, but what is she going to wear?" Minato asked walking the little girl into the kitchen. She yawned tiredly, stumbling to Kushina.

"Hi honey," Kushina cooed stooping down to her level. Kushina patted the girl's head gently turning her head to Minato. "There are some clothes on our bed. I'm going to dress her, can you watch breakfast?"

"Alright," Minato answered as Kushina walked the little girl away from the kitchen. Kyoko shuffled about grasping on to Kushina's hand tightly.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed taking her to the master bedroom. Unlike the wolf's constant happy expression, the girl held a constant frown with big sad eyes. She quickly dressed the girl but Kushina frowned looking at the ears. If they walked through Konoha with her like that people would have heart attacks. "Kyoko-chan, take this and go play with it in on the couch." Handing her a ball, Kyoko quickly walked out of the room to her given destination.

"Minato…what are we going to do about her ears?" Kushina asked. There was no way that Kyoko could live exclusively inside the Hokage's mansion for the next few days without encountering someone else besides Kushina or Minato.

"How about a hat?" Minato replied as he watched the little girl play on the couch. Dropping the ball on the ground she slid off the couch to retrieve it.

"Or we could cut them off," Kushina replied playfully.

"Be serious Kushina! We have to find some way to cover her ears," Minato replied. "We'll be meeting with the Third Hokage soon."

"She could always knock her hat off with her ears. Whatever we do, she still has to have full functionality of her ears. Although this goes against what I just said, what if we pin them to her head," Kushina replied.

"I don't think she'd like that," Minato answered.

"What if I wrap her hair around her ears?" Kushina suggested. "Her hair is long enough."

"Are you sure it would stay in place?"

"No," she sighed, "so it looks like we're back at the hat. I just think that a hat would make it too obvious; also a hat can be easily knocked off by another person."

"It will only be temporary, until we can find something that can cover her ears without making her look suspicious and so that she can have full functionality of her ears."

"Wait, I think I got an idea," Kushina replied running off to the master bedroom returning with a dress and a pair of scissors. She quickly cut the dress into ribbons before ushering Kyoko to her. Cautiously the girl approached unsure if she could trust the woman. Gently Kushina wrapped the newly cut ribbons around her ears making two bows that discreetly covered her ears. "What do you think?"

"I bought you that dress!" Minato replied astonished by her behavior. Why couldn't Kushina just tell him that she hated the dress? He stared at the tampered remains on the floor holding in a sad sigh.

"Oh, is that right? I just grabbed the first thing I saw, but this works," Kushina replied nonchalantly. Kyoko just looked at them with a blank expression before walking across the room and grabbing "her" towel.

"She really likes that thing doesn't she," Minato chuckled as the girl rubbed it against her face lovingly. He had to distract himself from the lifeless remains of the once beautiful dress he had given to his wife.

* * *

><p>"This was the little wolf I found," Minato informed coddling the now sleeping little girl in his arms. "She also has wolf ears behind the ribbons. Kushina just hid them so we could travel."<p>

"Don't forget about the diamonds on her head," Kushina added lovingly. Minato pushed the little girl forward holding her head up so the Third Hokage could see her added features.

"I would rule out that she was experimented on by Orochimaru because her wolf form is that of an artic wolf. Also the trap used seemed to elaborate but primitive for Orochimaru to use," Hiruzen replied.

"Well that's good," Kushina sighed, "But what is she?" She looked at the small child sleeping in her husband's arms. Kyoko looked so normal and peaceful in her pacified state, unlike the shivering girl when she was alert.

"I've heard that during the Third Shinobi World War a village of strange people was wiped out by a group of rogue Shinobi. She could be a survivor. Does she speak?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, even as a pup…she didn't even make a sound," Minato answered stroking the little girl's arm. The little girl's ear flickered as she wiped her nose in her sleep. "What should we do with her? When I found her she was alone and there has been no new sighting of wolves in the past few months that I found her."

"For now I would say house her in your home until you can make some type of housing arrangement for her to live on her own," Hiruzen replied.

"What will happen to her?" Kushina blurted out. "I mean, do you think we should try to find her parents?"

"I believe you should talk that over with Minato," Hiruzen answered. Kyoko's eyes fluttered open as she sat up on Minato's lap. She flinched rubbing her eyes trying to discover where she was.

"Hi Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed as the girl looked up at him. "This is the Third Hokage. Can you wave hi?" The girl looked blankly at the two men before raising her hand waving slightly at the older man. She then crawled on to Kushina's lap wrapping her arms around Kushina. Kushina chuckled soothingly petting the little girl's head. "Thank you for meeting with us, Lord Hokage." Minato bowed to the older man standing up to leave his presence. _What is she so afraid of?_ Kushina thought watching Kyoko's ears twitch at every sound.

"Make sure to talk about the little girl with the council," Hiruzen ordered. Although the council was there to make fair and accurate decisions, speaking with them was one of Minato's least favorite activities. They were too militant for Minato's taste since they were always ready to kill or to jail someone who went against what was "natural."

"Yes sir," Minato replied.

"Let's walk little lady," Kushina cooed putting Kyoko on the ground. Looking back at the Third Hokage Kyoko blankly waved at the man as she was lead out of the room by Kushina.

"So what do you think we should do?" Minato asked.

"I'm not sure," Kushina sighed taking Kyoko's hand. Kyoko looked up at Kushina terrified. Kushina gave her a reassuring smile soothing the little girl.

"Yet, we have to do something. I don't want to talk to the council. They'll just want to throw Kyoko-chan out," Minato replied. Kushina gasped staring at her husband. She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. Sure they were militant but they weren't THAT heartless.

"Maybe they might have compassion. She IS a little girl," Kushina replied looking down at the little girl.

"Kushina…we're talk about Koharu and Homura, two of the most militant people here in Konoha. The fact that Kyoko-chan is… well special…I'm almost positive they would press for testing on Kyoko-chan or to throw her out," Minato replied.

"Have faith Minato," Kushina reassured. "Also what are we going to tell people? Because you know Mikoto is going to want to know why we needed some of her son's old clothes for a few days."

"We can just say that we found an orphan outside the Hokage mansion. She's already small and slightly malnourished," Minato replied.

"And because of the good of your heart, you took her in," Kushina added.

"Sounds good. What is it Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked feeling Kyoko tug on his pants. She looked up at him with her sad eyes pointing at her neck. Crouching down, Minato examined her neck seeing the same black band that had been under her wolf coat. "I'll look at it more when we get home, okay?" The girl stared back blankly as Minato picked up the little girl.

"Not here, not yet," Kushina whispered ushering him to put her down.

"It'll be okay Kushina. They'll see us together eventually," Minato replied. He frowned immediately regretting his choice of words. Kushina lips grew into a sly smile staring at her now worried husband.

"Pedophile," Kushina teased. "Didn't know you liked younger girls."

"Kushina," Minato scolded.

"You said it," Kushina replied poking the blank faced Kyoko. The girl smiled gently before hiding her face bashfully in Minato's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Kushina come look at this," Minato called out from the living room. Kyoko had continued to point at this black band all the way home and yet when Minato tried to take it off Kyoko jerked away and acted as if she was in pain.<p>

"What is it?" Kushina asked coming to Minato and Kyoko's position.

"When you found her sleeping…Was this black band on her?" Minato asked holding Kyoko's head up. Kyoko looked back and forth heaving worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was. I know when I bathed her, it was on her," Kushina replied.

"Have you ever tried to take it off," Minato asked.

"A few times, but she always jerks away. I ask her if it hurts her but she just stares at me blankly," Kushina replied.

"Maybe she doesn't really understand us," Minato replied releasing her chin. Lightly Kyoko tossed her hair about trying to hide her face.

"I'll get her washed and dressed for bed. Could you put her to bed?" Kushina asked picking up the little girl.

"Alright," Minato replied waving to the little girl. She stared at him before hesitantly waving at the man, her face an unchanging stare. Taking her to the bathroom, Kushina started the water for the bath undressing the little girl. Playfully, Kushina tickled the nude little girl's belly getting a silent laugh out of the girl.

"Let's get you washed up," Kushina cooed placing the girl in the tub. The girl looked up at Kushina in a confused manner as Kushina began to wash the little girl. "You have beautiful hair, Kyoko-chan." Kushina laughed as Kyoko stared back dumbfounded. Gently Kushina splashed the little girl only surprising Kyoko more. Scooping up some of the bubbles Kyoko placed them on top of Kushina's hand. Kushina laughed as Kyoko continued to pile bubbles on top of her hand. Kyoko smiled at her caretaker as the woman continued to laugh.

"What's so funny Kushina?" Minato asked from the doorway.

"She's adorable," Kushina replied pulling Kyoko out of the tub. Blushing Minato moved away from the door. "You're not being bashful around a little girl."

"But she is a little girl," Minato replied.

"And we're taking care of her," Kushina replied dressing the child in some loose clothing.

"She's a little girl," Minato replied.

"Come get her, she's ready for bed, AND she's dressed. Tomorrow you're going to wash her," Kushina replied patting him on the shoulder as she walked by him.

"Isn't it a little inappropriate for me to be touching a little girl?" Minato asked ushering the child to him from the doorway. She shuffled to him wrapping her arms around his leg.

"What do you mean inappropriate? You're a pedophile," Kushina teased as Minato picked up the little child.

"Very funny. Say good night to Kushina, Kyoko-chan," Minato replied sarcasticly waving to his wife. Kyoko stared at Minato before raising her hand in a shy wave.

"It's not funny being a pedophile," Kushina replied seriously before breaking out in a laugh. Kyoko yawned resting her head on Minato's shoulder. She wiped her nose slowly shutting her tired eyes. Taking her to the spare bedroom Minato placed her in the bed.

"Go to bed Kyoko-chan," Minato told the little girl. Kyoko stared at him blankly. "Sleep?" Kyoko blinked. "Lie down?" She blinked again cocking her head slowly to the right. "Rest?" Kyoko looked away becoming distracted with her hair.

"Minato, just leave her alone, she'll go to sleep," Kushina called from the other room.

"Alright," Minato sighed patting the little girl's head. "Lie down and sleep now little lady." Standing up Minato left the room only to be followed by the little girl. He chuckled feeling the little girl grasp his pants with her small hands. "Come on Kyoko-chan, you need to go to bed." Picking her up Minato brought her back into the room, placing her in the bed. She looked up at him confused and frightened. "It'll be okay, stay here."


	11. Chapter 11: She vs It

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 11: She vs. It

* * *

><p>I'm going to name my chapters now! I'll go back and name the others.<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>edit July 10, 2012 10:47am<p>

Hey guys I was just looking at the stats and there are over 3,000 hits to this story!

I just wanted to say, thanks for over 3,000 hits!

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>"Minato! I thought you put her to bed last night!" Kushina demanded. Kyoko was leaning against one of the chair's legs underneath the table, her eyes partially opened as she began to doze off.<p>

"I did! Where is she?" Minato answered. Kneeling down he saw the half dazed girl. Moving the chairs out of the way, Minato pulled Kyoko out from underneath the table. Kyoko yawned rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What if she injured herself?" Kushina snapped tapping her foot angrily.

"I know, I'll be more careful tonight," Minato answered. "I'll get her dressed in something comfortable so she can take a nap later on today." Kushina shook her head crossing her arms angrily. Kyoko had only been with them for a few days and she probably wasn't comfortable traveling as a human yet.

"She's NOT going to work with you!" Kushina answered firmly. What would the villagers think if they saw Minato walking down the street with a small child waltzing next to him? Why couldn't Minato use his head right now?

"It'll be fine, she'll be able to sleep on her doggy pillow," Minato chuckled. Tiredly Kyoko leaned on Minato's shoulder closing her eyes. "See, she'll just sleep it off."

"A little girl doesn't belong at an office," Kushina replied shaking her head once more. "No child belongs in an office all day for that matter." Kyoko could get into all types of trouble in an office. Also who knows how the council would react to a foreign child running about in the Hokage's office.

"How about for half the day?" he began. "You can come get her later or I can bring her home." _Kushina's maternal instincts are coming in quite nicely,_ Minato thought. _Why don't you think about this Minato? She's going to be tired and cranky. The Council will be all over you,_ Kushina thought.

"Minato she'll be bored and what if she draws on your documents?" Kushina sighed. Kyoko opened her eyes sitting up in Minato's grip. Her ears twitched as she tried to hone in on a sound. Minato chuckled as her ears tickled his face and neck.

"She'll be fine Kushina. Just for half the day." Minato began. "Besides I need to show her to the council members." Kushina let out a frustrated sigh. Why did he have to win this argument? Kyoko belonged at home until she really became comfortable being human.

"Fine…but remember to feed her when she's hungry, and if she gets cranky find a place for her to sleep," Kushina lectured bringing Kyoko her favorite towel. Kyoko took it gratefully as Minato sat her in one of the chairs. Minato nodded feeling more like his wife's servant than her husband.

"I'm going to get dressed," Minato replied pecking his wife on the lips. Turning away from the table Kushina went back to cooking breakfast. As the minutes ticked by Kushina could feel Kyoko's eyes staring into the back of her head as she worked on cooking breakfast. She could barely stand it wondering what the child could possibly be thinking. Every once in a while she could hear the gentle tap of nails on the kitchen table behind her. Becoming slightly annoyed she turned her head to see Kyoko gently biting the table with hunger. She couldn't help but let out a giggle as Kyoko continued to nip the table.

"Kyoko-chan, what are you doing?" she asked drying her hands on her apron. Jerking away from the table Kyoko looked up at Kushina bashfully. "Are you hungry?" The girl just stared blankly at the woman trying to figure out what she wanted. "Food?" Kushina motioned to her mouth. The girl just blinked as Kushina sighed getting a small cup of fruit and a spoon for her. Taking the spoon Kyoko looked it over trying to figure out what it was. She was too enthralled with the spoon to eat the food Kushina had provided her. Kushina patted the little girl on the top of her head before returning to her cooking.

"Hi puppy, what do you have there?" Minato asked entering the room. Looking up Kyoko held out the spoon to him. "That's a spoon. Can you say spoon?" He was met with a confused stare and silence. "Can I have it?" he asked taking hold of the spoon. Kyoko released it holding on to her towel staring at Minato with sad but curious eyes.

"Minato let her play with it," Kushina ordered.

"Afterwards," Minato replied. "She needs to eat." He tried to give her a small piece of strawberry but she was only interested in the spoon that Minato had placed on the table. Kyoko reached for the object only for Minato to push it further on to the table. "Kyoko-chan." She looked up at him curiously as he continued trying to feed her.

"Honey, leave her alone," Kushina growled.

"She's eating it…I think she's just really tired," Minato replied as Kyoko slowly chewed on the fruit that he had given her. "What's eating you?" She was seemingly checking to make sure that it was truly an edible object.

"Nothing," Kushina growled.

"Why don't you feed Kyoko-chan? I'll finish cooking," Minato offered, giving Kyoko the spoon that had so intrigued her. She kicked her legs happily looking over the shiny object.

"It's almost done. I'm just going to lie down for a while after this," Kushina replied.

"I'll finish this," Minato answered standing up from his chair. He gently messed up Kyoko's hair before going to Kushina. Kyoko made a quiet huffing sound shaking her head vigorously in disapproval. He gently pried the skillet away from her watching her worriedly. "Morning Sickness…isn't it?" She looked away from his concerned gaze hoping that he would go back to the child.

"Minato, don't worry about me," Kushina replied. This was pregnancy and it wasn't always going to be euphoric.

"Kushina, I can always take time off," Minato said worriedly.

"No," Kushina replied. The last thing she wanted was Minato to be constantly worried about her.

"I'll come back with Kyoko-chan after I meet with the council," Minato replied.

"Alright," Kushina answered walking to the doorway. "Do you want me to brush her hair? For a four year-old her hair is pretty long." She didn't want to argue with him, all she wanted to do was rest.

"I can manage, how hard can it be?" Minato replied looking back at the little girl. She had eaten all the fruit and was calmly picking at her hair staining it with her fruit covered fingers.

"Alright," Kushina sighed.

Twenty minutes later Kushina awoke to Kyoko tugging on her sleeve with big watery eyes. "What is it Kyoko-chan?" she asked sitting up. Instantly Kyoko crawled into her lap latching on to her tightly. "Minato! What did you do?"

"I think it's best if you brushed her hair," Minato chuckled hesitantly from the doorway.

"Well I told you that," Kushina said under her breath. _Poor baby, her scalp is red_, Kushina thought petting the little girl's head.

"What?"

"Nothing, give me the brush," Kushina replied prying the little girl off of her body sitting her on the bed. Kyoko watched the brush carefully as it traded hands. Gently Kushina brushed her hair. Minato watched the two silently wondering what he could have done to upset the little girl. "Remember you're still washing her tonight."

"Ah, right," Minato replied watching Kushina wrap the ribbons around Kyoko's ears.

"Well she's done, but we're gonna have to cut her hair, she has split ends and it's a bit uneven, not to mention that her hair is blinding her in the front," Kushina replied helping Kyoko off the bed. "Minato's going to take you today." Looking back at Kushina, Kyoko frowned. "Go on." Kushina nudged the little girl towards her husband.

"Come on, Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed reaching out to her. She ran to his side taking hold of his hand. "We'll be back before you know it."

* * *

><p>"What a savage child!" Koharu gasped as the little white haired beast hissed at her. It barred its teeth continuing to hiss at the two elders. Minato watched the little girl alarmed at her behavior. Kyoko had NEVER acted like this.<p>

"She's normally not like this. She's actually very sweet," Minato explained tapping the little girl on the top of her head. She looked back at Minato before continuing to hiss at the two elders.

"Feral that's what **it** is, barely even human," Koharu snapped. Minato picked up the hissing child instantly silencing her. _She's just frightened_, Minato reasoned to himself. He gently rubbed Kyoko's back feeling the little girl tremble in his arms. He could understand why Kyoko could be afraid of the two overbearing individuals.

"What are you planning for this savage child? You're not planning on raising **it**?" Homura asked.

"I would consider **her** a political refugee," the man explained bouncing the small child. Lovingly the girl wrapped her arms around his neck prepping herself for a nap. _See this is the Kyoko-chan that they need to see,_ Minato thought adjusting his grip on the little girl.

"We can't have a heathen running around in our midst," Homura huffed. "How are you planning to civilize it?" No one had any knowledge on this thing. How could Minato think about keeping the savage here in the village? Also this savage couldn't be the only of one its kind. What if the savage's family decided to declare war on Konoha?

"We're not talking about a savage beast that needs to be brutally tamed. We're talking about this beautiful sweet child," Minato answered.

"Minato, don't tell me you've fallen in love with _this_ child?" Koharu huffed in a snobbish tone.

"Everyone should have compassion for a child," Minato replied.

"Yet, this isn't _your_ child. You should place her in a childproof apartment. You shouldn't become attached Minato, especially if her parents are found," Koharu answered. _She can't be serious…this isn't __**your **__child? How could this woman be so dispassionate?_ Minato thought.

"Will she be in this apartment by herself?" Minato asked feeling Kyoko play with his hair. He would tolerate that comment…for now.

"Yes," Koharu snapped.

"Will she be let out for the day, to socialize with others?"

"Of course, Minato. Although I believe that **it** shouldn't be enrolled at the academy. We know nothing about **it**, **it** could be a spy for all we know," Homura answered.

"Kyoko-chan doesn't have the capacity for that. What if her parents don't come forward and the village has to raise her? Also let's say that Kyoko-chan is three or four years old, which she is, and since you guys didn't give her a chance to become educated…Kyoko-chan would continue to have the mind of a four year-old," Minato replied. "Kyoko-chan needs to be educated, and she needs to be enrolled into the academy as soon as possible."

"Yet, **it** doesn't speak, nor does **it** seem to understand you. **It** only understands the name you gave **it**," Homura scoffed.

"That's why we teach **her**, that's why we teach any child. **She's** also **human** even if **she** has wolf ears. **She** can learn and has been learning," Minato replied.

"We'll set up the apartment for her," Koharu answered with a defeated sigh. When Minato felt he needed to do something right, there was no changing his way of thinking. He was too soft and it was _obvious_ that the child was conning him and his wife.

"Thank you," Minato replied with a slight bow carrying Kyoko out of the room. He let out a sigh wonder what he could have done differently to make Koharu and Homura see the innocence in the little girl.

"Did you see what that **thing** was doing?" Koharu asked.

"No," Homura answered.

"That **thing** was making a barrier of some sort. **It's** not to be trusted," Koharu snapped. "Minato's too soft. He'd probably believe in child's sob story. If we could get that **thing** to recreate the barrier we could use it to strengthen the village's security."

* * *

><p>"They're not too nice aren't they," Minato chuckled patting Kyoko on the top of the head. He placed Kyoko on his desk letting out a sigh. Surprisingly Kyoko shook her head no, vigorously flailing her hair about. "So you do understand me?" Kyoko nodded slowly. "How come you didn't say anything or do anything before?" Kyoko shrugged. "Well this is great news, Kushina will be happy."<p>

"So who is this?" Jiraiya asked. "A secret love child?" Minato chuckled shaking his head no.

"This is…was my little wolf," Minato replied.

"Minato, I hope that when you have children, you don't let Kushina emasculate your little boys like this," Jiraiya said in disapproval.

"Oh no, it's a girl! We just don't have any clothes for her right now, so we're borrowing some clothes from a friend right now," Minato replied. "Can you wave hi, Kyoko-chan?" Bashfully Kyoko waved before diving into Minato's lap. "She's quite shy." Kyoko looked at the older man fearfully before hiding her head once more.

"So what are you planning to do with her?" Jiraiya asked trying to lure the little girl out of his student's lap.

"Soon, she'll be living on her own in a childproof apartment. Yet, I'm still a little unsure," Minato replied.

"About what?"

"I don't want her to be left there all alone. The council already thinks of Kyoko-chan as a savage," Minato sighed. "I just want to make sure she's gonna be okay."

"Minato, you're the Hokage…take her out during the day, and then slowly decrease the time you spend with her as she gets older," Jiraiya replied. "But Minato, don't become too attached to little Kyoko. She still has a family out there somewhere."

"I know, but it's difficult. She was only a little wolf a few days ago and now she's this little girl that I know nothing about. I don't even know what her real name is, if she even has one," Minato replied.

"I'll do some digging, can't really place an ad in the paper about a missing little wolf girl," Jiraiya chuckled with a wink.

"Kyoko-chan, can you say good-bye to Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked turning the little girl around. She had her hand placed up to her mouth as she shyly stared at the white haired man. With her other hand Kyoko waved slowly to the man. "You know, she could be your love child. She has the white hair for it."

"Nah, she couldn't be. She's far too young, besides I don't know anyone of her kind," Jiraiya replied.

"Let's go home Kyoko-chan, you must be tired and hungry," Minato chuckled bouncing the little girl. She nodded silently picking at her lower lip. "It's been a little more than half the day and Kushina will be a little annoyed if I don't bring you home."


	12. Chapter 12: Disciplining Kyoko

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 12: Kyoko

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to yell at her," Minato sighed searching through their home for the little girl. It seems like no one was safe from Kushina's wrath.<p>

"Sometimes you have to be stern with children, besides she peed in the kitchen!" Kushina hollered. Minato shook his head in disapproval, Kushina didn't need to yell. Minato could still vividly picture Kyoko's fearful face as Kushina unleashed her anger into the little girl.

"But you didn't have to yell at her. She probably just couldn't hold it. I mean she looks to be about three or four years old," Minato replied searching through the closet.

"Well she couldn't have gotten far," Kushina sighed joining in on the search for Kyoko. She checked behind the furniture and in the cabinets any place a little girl could crawl into. Just as Minato was about to close the closet door he saw some rustling out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh hi, how did you get up there?" Minato cooed seeing a brown little foot poking out from the top shelf of the linen closet. _How did she get up there? There's no way she could have climbed up there without rearranging the closet, _Minato thought. "Kyoko, come on out. Say something."

"Kyoko-chan, come down here," Kushina ordered. She poked her little head out from her hiding spot pushing herself further into the closet. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been sobbing.

"She hasn't eaten anything right?" Minato asked.

"No, why?" Kushina responded.

"Go get some food. We'll lure her out," Minato answered.

"Alright," Kushina sighed, "but I doubt it'll help much." She left coming back with a couple pieces of bread. Taking a piece of bread, he placed it on top of a stack of towels.

"Come here Kyoko," Minato cooed patting the towels. The little girl poked her head out again staring at the piece of bread. Her stomach growled softly making the little girl blush. With her foot, she pushed the stack of towels off the shelf and on to the floor.

"KYOKO!" Kushina snapped at the little girl. Minato shot his wife a glare wondering why she would continue to snap and raise her voice at the little girl.

"She's just frightened and I'll fold the towels again. Kyoko…come here little girl," Minato replied taking the other piece of bread placing it on a new stack of towels. Cautiously Kyoko came out of her hiding spot picking up the piece of bread nibbling on it. _She doesn't like the crust…_Minato thought reaching out to collect the edges that she didn't eat. Instead Kyoko reached out to be picked up. "See you don't need to yell at her." Minato took her in his arms taking the crust while giving her the other slice of bread. _I can see why some people would consider Kyoko a savage if you watched her right now. That hair needs to be cut and she needs to learn how to sit like a lady,_ Kushina thought watching the little girl pick at her lip mindlessly. Using the back of her hand Kyoko wiped her already bloodshot eyes.

"She still needs a bath," Kushina replied. "She's wet with her own urine."

"She's a little girl. I don't think it would be wise if I washed her," Minato replied holding her out to Kushina. He blushed softly shifting uncomfortably.

"Minato…what if we have a girl?" Kushina asked. Minato opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it unable to think of an answer.

"But she's…" Minato began.

"You'll have to clean her," Kushina snapped. "You didn't do it yesterday and you haven't done it any other time I asked you. So you're gonna have to do it today."

"But she's…"

"Minato," Kushina growled glaring at her husband. "If you say…but she's a little girl one more time…I'm going to kill you."

"I'll go get the bath started," Minato chuckled hesitantly. Stiffly Minato carried the little girl to the bathroom. He placed the little girl on the ground who only gave him her signature blank stares. _I'm going to have to change my clothes, _Minato thought.

"Make sure you don't fill the tub up all the way," Kushina called out hearing the bath water running. _Does she think that I'm that much of an idiot? Sure I don't know how to brush Kyoko's hair but I know better than to fill a tub all the way up with water,_ Minato thought rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Minato asked stripping the girl of her clothes. Looking down at the girl Minato blushed closing his eyes bashfully.

"Of course! What do you think you're going to be doing to her?" Kushina snapped. Blushing softly Minato picked up the now nude little girl placing her in the warm bath.

"I just don't want to touch her inappropriately," Minato called back.

"Oh Minato stop it," Kushina groaned coming to the bathroom doorway. Minato had just began to wash the little girls shoulders. "See you're doing fine. She's not reacting like you're hurting her."

"Do you try to take off her band around her neck?" Minato asked.

"No, she doesn't like it when you touch it. So be careful when you wash her neck," Kushina replied. Dumbfounded Kyoko stared up at Minato sensing that he was uncomfortable. "Smile at her, you're going to make her worried." With a lopsided smile he looked at the quizzical little girl only making her to shrink away.

"No it's okay Kyoko-chan," Minato answered soothingly. He gently patted her head as he pulled her to her feet.

"Make sure to wash her hair really well, she has a dandruff problem," Kushina ordered watching her husband wash the girl. "I'll cut her hair today too."

"Alright," Minato answered moving on to her head, he gently washed her face before moving to her hair. "She has hair like yours."

"Yeah, it's thick," Kushina answered. "Be gentle when you scrub her head, it's sensitive. Also I'm keeping her today. Mikoto has a young son around her age. I thought it would be fun to let Kyoko-chan have a play date with him."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Boys like to roughhouse, and I don't want her ribbons to come off," Minato replied washing her hair out. The little girl shut her eyes feeling the lukewarm water stream down the sides of her face.

"Minato, she's probably a little tomboy," Kushina answered helping her husband with the child. "She throws a fit when you try to make her wear pink."

"I don't think that makes her a tomboy," Minato sighed.

"Well get her dressed and I'll do her hair," Kushina replied.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting us come here Mikoto. This is little Kyoko-chan. You know, the one Minato found," Kushina whispered to her friend. "I wish she was a little more presentable, she wouldn't sit still long enough for me to cut her hair." <em>Kyoko's…short,<em> Kushina thought comparing her height to Itachi's.

"Oh, so this is the little girl. Hi Kyoko-chan, are you ready to meet a new friend?" Mikoto asked looking back at her son. Bashfully Kyoko ran behind Kushina too shy to nod or shake her head. She clutched on to her legs hiding her head in her dress. _Why does she have to be so shy?_ Kushina thought trying to pry the little girl off her legs.

"She doesn't speak right now," Kushina replied pushing Kyoko out from behind her.

"Itachi-kun come here," his mother ordered. "This is Kyoko-chan, she's gonna be your new friend okay?"

"Okay," Itachi said to his mother before turning to the little girl. "Hi Koko-chan." Shyly Kyoko waved only to run behind Kushina again.

"She's also very shy. Don't be scared, Kyoko-chan…He's a friend," Kushina told her warmly. Coming out of her hiding place Kyoko approached Itachi.

"I like your ribbons," Itachi complimented. Kyoko blushed fiercely giving a small nod. "It's okay that you don't talk." Turning a deeper red, Kyoko nodded even more.

"Itachi-kun, why don't you show Kyoko-chan around? Make sure to take her by the hand," Mikoto suggested. Nodding Itachi took Kyoko by her hand to show her around his home. He smiled at the girl wondering why Kyoko was still blushing. _They're cute,_ Mikoto thought.

"This way," Itachi said pulling Kyoko along. "I'll show you to my room, and then what will be my baby brother or sister's room." Reluctantly she followed along looking back at Kushina for comfort.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed at the little girl.

"So where did she REALLY come from?" Mikoto asked eager for gossip. She nudged her friend grasping on to her arm.

"I really don't know," Kushina sighed. "He found her and brought her home."

"And the wolf?" Mikoto asked.

"A sanctuary came and took her in," Kushina lied.

"Well you lost one problem and added a new o-…Kyoko-chan WAS the wolf wasn't she?" Mikoto asked slyly. Kushina rolled her eyes trying to pull her arm away from Mikoto. She held on tightly smirking at Kushina. "Tell me I'm right," Mikoto said playfully.

"Yes," Kushina sighed. "But you can't tell anyone. We really don't know what we're dealing with."

"I understand that. So what are you going to do with her?" Mikoto asked releasing her captive.

"We're going to put her in an apartment until we can figure out what to do with her," Kushina answered.

"Kushina! Don't do that!" Mikoto scolded. "The Konoha Council will try to kill her! Kyoko's too unique. She's so cute."

"That's what we're fearing, well maybe not that far but we don't want the council to harm or displace her."

"So she's a good little girl?"

"Well today she peed on the kitchen floor, but other than that she's a pretty good girl. She doesn't sleep well," Kushina replied.

"What about when she was a wolf?" Mikoto asked.

"We're not sure, we would put her to sleep on her little dog bed and in the morning she would always be awake to greet us," Kushina replied.

"Well let's hope that Kyoko-chan and Itachi-kun can be great friends," Mikoto answered. "Let's go find them."

* * *

><p>"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Itachi asked dropping her hand to look at her. She shook her head. "Why can't you talk?" Kyoko pointed at the black band around her neck. "Can I help you take it off?" Itachi asked softly, she nodded moving her hair away. "How do you take it off?" he asked looking at her neck. She shrugged dropping her hair.<p>

"There you two are," Mikoto cooed.

"She told me that the black band makes her not talk," Itachi replied.

"Really?" Kushina asked gasping with fake excitement.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know how to get it off," Itachi replied looking back at the Kyoko. "Can I see her again?" This time it was Itachi that had turned red in the face. He took her hand swinging it back and forth. Kyoko cocked her head reaching out for Itachi's other hand. He took it swiftly swinging it as well.

"Of course you can," Kushina answered.

"She's very nice," Itachi answered.

"Kyoko-chan, would you like to stay and play with Itachi-kun while I go get some groceries?" Kushina began. "If that's okay with you of course." Curiously, Itachi reached for one of Kyoko's ribbons. Angrily Kyoko swatted his hand away shaking her head.

"It's fine with me, but don't be gone too long," Mikoto replied.

"Why?"

"Because, this will be the first time you leave Kyoko-chan in the care of someone else. Once she realizes you're gone, she might suffer from separation anxiety," Mikoto said in a low voice.

"I never really thought of that. Oh and whatever you do, don't take her ribbons off. She hates it," Kushina replied feeling the little girl cling on to her dress.

"I think it'll be better, if you kept her with you. She looks frightened," Mikoto noted. "So maybe another day?"

"Sure, can you wave goodbye Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked taking Kyoko's hand. Shyly Kyoko waved goodbye to her new friends.

"Bye Koko-chan," Itachi said sweetly. Kyoko blushed squeezing Kushina's hand tightly. She squirmed quietly causing Kushina to laugh. _Oh, Kyoko has a little crush,_ Kushina thought with a laugh.

"Itachi-kun, it's KYOko, not Koko," his mother chuckled.

"That's what I said, Koko," Itachi replied.

* * *

><p>"What are you drawing there Kyo-chan?" Minato asked placing a hand on top of Kyoko's head. Kyoko flinched as he glanced over her shoulder. <em>This is…<em>Minato thought looking at Kyoko's drawings in horror. Although crudely drawn, it clearly depicted bloodied humans strewn about in a snowy environment. Some were missing limbs and others seemed to have been in the process of dying. "Kyoko-chan, why don't we go for a walk? You go get your shoes and wait for me by the door." Kyoko nodded sliding off the chair to wait by the door for Minato. "Kushina, can you come here for a moment." Horrified Minato flipped through the papers discovering that each one was just as gory as the last.

"What is it?" Kushina asked coming to the doorway.

"Have you seen her drawings?" Minato asked holding out Kyoko's morbid drawings to her.

"No?" Kushina replied taking the pictures. She flipped through the pages silently gasping.

"Kushina, there are Shinobi in some of those pictures. Unless the innocent little girl has a dark side, those people were massacred. And, look here on this Shinobi's back…that's the Uzumaki clan symbol, I'm sure of it. I never authorize anyone to go on an extermination mission. This had to have been Danzo's doing. I don't think it's a good idea for Kyoko to live on her own anymore," Minato answered coldly.

"Minato, don't rush to conclusions. I will say that red dot Kyoko drew looks suspiciously like my clan's symbol but we can't deny that we don't know what it is," Kushina answered.

"I don't want Kyoko to be hurt," Minato answered.

"Where is she?" Kushina asked quietly.

"She's by the door, I'm gonna take her for a night walk," Minato replied.

"Alright, be careful with her," Kushina replied kissing his lips.

"Hey Kyoko-chan," Minato said happily. The girl looked up at him scratching behind her wolf ear. Stooping down to her level Minato gently tugged a cap over her ears. She silently grumbled shaking her head in disapproval. "Yeah I know, but it's gonna be cold, so I think it's better if you wear a cap today. Come on let's put on your shoes." He helped her with her shoes before putting on his own.

"Put a jacket on her," Kushina called out. Minato chuckled slipping a small coat on to the little girl.

"Take my hand," Minato ordered sweetly. The girl obeyed as they stepped out in the cold air. _I got to figure out what to do with this little girl. I can't let them take her…and I have to learn what Danzo has done to her people,_ Minato thought. He snapped away from his thoughts feeling a gentle tug on his pants. "I'm alright Kyoko-chan. I just have a lot on my mind. Did you have a good time with Itachi-kun?" Kyoko nodded enthusiastically before blushing. "Do you like Itachi-kun?" Kyoko nodded hiding her face in her free hand. _It's a little too quiet_, Minato thought tightening his grip on her hand. "Let's go back home Kyoko-chan." Acting as if he was going to stoop down to pick up the little girl, he pushed her out of the way of a single dart. In response Minato pinpointed the position of the attacker hurling a kunai at him.

"This is why I hate shinobi missions," the attacker grumbled hiding behind a building. "Especially when I'm not briefed about the people, but once I get the girl, the payoff is going to be sweet." Grabbing the child Minato hid behind a nearby building. _I knew it…we were all just sitting on borrowed time_, Minato thought pulling out a new kunai. Looking down at Kyoko, she seemed to have been stunned but otherwise okay.

Placing a hand on her shoulders Minato gave her a gentle smile, "You stay right here okay? I'm going to go talk to that mean guy who tried to hurt you." He marked her shoulder as extra security. As he moved away from their hiding spot he felt Kyoko clutch on to his pants. "No little lady. Stay here."

"What is this thing to you? You don't even understand it," the attacker asked jumping down to their positions.

"What do you want with Kyoko?" Minato demanded hiding Kyoko behind him.

"It's worth a lot of money especially those crystals in its forehead," the attacker answered. "I'm shocked it's not dead."

"You're a bounty hunter," Minato growled.

"And you a lowly Shinobi looking after a priceless jewel," the attacker chuckled. "Why don't you make this easy and just hand it over." Minato threw a kunai at him which the man easily dodged with a laugh. "Lowly…"

"Never underestimate your opponent," Minato said coldly appearing at the kunai. He held it at the man's neck forcing him to his knees.

"Speedy movements," the man muttered in astonishment. "Are you…"

"Konoha's Yellow Flash," Minato answered.

"Of all the people to run into…it's you," the man stuttered. "But no matter…I just released a seal that'll kill me in less than two minutes." Minato watched the man

"Kyoko-chan cover your eyes," Minato ordered grabbing the man's neck. Kyoko threw her head into her hands as Minato sliced the man's neck. The man slumped forward allowing Minato to let out a relieved sigh. _He wasn't too skilled, but once they figure out that he's missing they'll come looking for him,_ Minato thought approaching Kyoko to find that she was crying. "It's okay Kyoko-chan." Her head was still in her hands as she shook her head vigorously. "Open your eyes sweetheart, it's okay."

* * *

><p>"One of your guards told me that something happened. Is everything all right?" Kushina asked worriedly.<p>

"Everything's fine. There are people after Kyoko," Minato answered.

"You're bloody, what happened?" Kushina gasped staring at the bottom of his pants.

"I'll tell you when Kyoko goes to sleep, that's IF we can get her to sleep," Minato sighed. Kyoko eyes were as wide as saucers as she clung tightly on to Minato weeping.

"Come here sweetie," Kushina cooed taking her out of her husband's arms. "Everything's alright." She wiped the tears away kissing her cheek gently. Kushina was able to calm the little girl almost instantly.

"I'll stay up with her. You should get some rest Kushina," Minato answered.

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked.

"You need your rest, besides I don't know if that guy was alone. I'd rather have his allies come after me then you," Minato reasoned.

"Do you want me to get her dressed for bed?" Kushina asked.

"No, let me take care of her for the next 24 to 48 hours," Minato replied.

"Okay, good night Minato, good night Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed. She kissed her husband on the lips and gave the little girl a small hug.

"Good night Kushina," Minato chuckled. "Let's get you to bed Kyoko-chan. We had a very busy and confusing day didn't we?" Kyoko stared at Minato sniffing unhappily. He took Kyoko to her room changing her into a purple nightgown. "So how about a story Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko nodded covering her mouth with her fist. "How about the Princess and the Pea?" She nodded once more. Minato picked the little girl off the bed twirling her around.

"_There was once a prince, and he wanted a princess, but then she must be a real Princess. He travelled right around the world to find one, but there was always something wrong._ _There were plenty of princesses, but whether they were real princesses he had great difficulty in discovering; there was always something which was not quite right about them. So at last he had come home again, and he was very sad because he wanted a real princess so badly._

He continued to twirl the little girl around the room. She smiled at the man as he held her above him. He tossed the little girl into the air. A look of horror came across the little girl's face as she flew through the air before coming back to Minato's safe hands. She laughed silently wrapping her arms around Minato's neck.

_One evening there was a terrible storm; it thundered and lightning and the rain poured down in torrents; indeed it was a fearful night. In the middle of the storm somebody knocked at the town gate, and the old King himself sent to open it. It was a princess who stood outside, but she was in a terrible state from the rain and the storm. The water streamed out of her hair and her clothes; it ran in at the top of her shoes and out at the heel, but she said that she was a real princess._

He brought his little girl to the window sitting on the window sill. He kissed her forehead looking out the window for anyone that could harm the little girl. Kyoko followed his gaze twitching her ears to every noise she could pick up on outside. He chuckled as her velvety ears rubbed against his face. _Maybe I shouldn't have tossed her into the air and played with her…She's really hyper right now. I could rock her to sleep maybe_, Minato thought as the girl wriggled in his arms. Minato sighed taking the girl to her bed.

_'Well we shall soon see if that is true,' thought the old Queen, but she said nothing. She went into the bedroom, took all the bed clothes off and laid a pea on the bedstead: then she took twenty mattresses and piled them on top of the pea, and then twenty feather beds on top of the mattresses. This was where the princess was to sleep that night. In the morning they asked her how she slept._

'_Oh terribly bad!' said the princess. 'I have hardly closed my eyes the whole night! Heaven knows what was in the bed. I seemed to be lying upon some hard thing, and my whole body is black and blue this morning. It is terrible!'_

_They saw at once that she must be a real princess when she had felt the pea through twenty mattresses and twenty feather beds. Nobody but a real princess could have such a delicate skin._

_So the prince took her to be his wife, for now he was sure that he had found a real princess, and the pea was put into the Museum, where it may still be seen if no one has stolen it._

_Now this is a true story."_

He pulled the covers back placing the girl in the center of the bed. She looked at him worriedly as he laid the little girl down. She immediately sat back up reaching out to Minato. He chuckled messing up Kyoko's hair.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm not going to go anywhere," Minato chuckled. He laid the girl down again pulling the covers up to her chin. Kyoko stared at him worriedly as he turned off the lights. Returning to Kyoko's bed he felt her little arms wrap around his leg. _Is she afraid of the dark?_ Minato thought picking up the little girl.

"You're light as a feather," Minato cooed kissing the little girl's cheek. He placed her back in the bed tucking the girl in. He stroked her hair sitting on the little girl's bed. In the dim moon light Minato watched the girl stare back at him. Looking away Minato watched the door and window for movement. _What if this is the Council's doing? No, that man had no idea who I was. Why did he kill himself? Why was he after Kyoko-chan? WHO is she and why is Kyoko so important? No matter how much I read I can't find anything about Kyoko-chan. We can't bring her anywhere. We can't take her to the doctor. What about school? How is she going to survive schooling with roughhousing a little bit? How will she get married without her lover knowing? If she lets too many people know…they will look at Kyoko like a freak show. Also I don't want some guy to run off if he decides Kyoko is too much of a freak show. Where are her parents? Are they dead? Did they abandon her? What about the picture of the deceased people? Are they in it as well? Why were they killed? Why was Kyoko spared? How did she escape? And what about the little Orb, how does it fall into the picture?_ Minato thought repeating many of the questions over in his head. He let out a quiet sigh making sure that he wouldn't wake the little girl. It had to at least be an hour and a half since he had to put her to bed. He looked at the child to discover that she was staring back at him.

"What are you doing awake?" Minato asked quietly. She gasped quickly hiding her head under her pillow. He chuckled pulling the covers back to find the little girl. He pulled the pillow off Kyoko's head finding her covering her face with her hands. "Why aren't you sleeping?" She shrugged sitting up.

"You know Minato wants you to go to bed so you can be beautiful in the morning," Minato cooed. _It's weird referring to myself in the third person,_ Minato thought. She nodded toying with her towel. "Then go to bed." Slowly Kyoko cocked her head to one side staring at him innocently. Minato sighed, _don't start playing dumb now. I know you can understand me_. Kyoko blushed softly before stretching her arms out to Minato. "No…I'm not going to pick you up. It's time for you to lie down and go to bed." She frowned stretching her arms out further to him. "No Kyoko-chan, bed time. Nigh nigh time!" She let out a dramatic sigh crossing her arms in a pout. _Kushina would be so proud of me…_Minato thought. "Pout all you want, it's nigh nigh time."

After a few minutes Kyoko forgot all about Minato rejecting her pick up. She wrapped her body around her pillow watching Minato closely. Sitting up Kyoko held her pillow out to the man. "It's okay Kyoko-chan. Minato will be just fine." Curiously she cocked her head letting out a yawn. Tiredly Kyoko watched Minato slowly begin to drift off to sleep at the foot of her bed. He quickly stood stretching tiredly. Returning to the bed he swiftly pulled Kyoko out from underneath her cover climbing on top of her bed. He lied the little girl down on his chest covering her with her towel.

"Why don't we BOTH go to bed Puppy?" Minato chuckled rubbing her back gently. _I never thought…I'd have such a soft spot for such a sweet girl. Kyoko, I will protect you like my own child,_ Minato thought watching the little child lovingly.

* * *

><p>If you can think of a better title to this chapter please let me know! I couldn't think of one that described the whole chapter. Also it can't be about Kyoko being a child so I don't spoil things for the peeps who are new to my story.<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>By the way, thanks Anonymous and Narutofan for your reviews!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Overracting

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 13: Overacting

* * *

><p>Kushina sat next to her sleeping husband smiling. <em>He has such a big heart. I hate that we don't have any more time with her,<em> Kushina thought rubbing Kyoko's cheek with the back of her hand. _I want to pry her away so I can get her dressed but they look so adorable!_ Kushina chuckled gently. Minato awoke suddenly as his wife kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Minato-chan," Kushina cooed. "You know you two looked very cute sleeping together."

"I think you want me to be a pedophile," Minato chuckled. She slapped his arm shaking her head with a chuckle.

"What's in your pants belongs to me and only me," Kushina answered.

"That includes my wallet right?"

"I should punch you," Kushina said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to get her dressed so hand Kyoko over." He held the sleeping girl out to his wife with a bittersweet smile. This was the last morning they'd have Kyoko. "Once I dress her, I'll finish breakfast." _Kushina's been exerting herself too much lately_ Minato thought.

"I'll go shower but Kushina…remember not to push yourself too hard," Minato lectured.

"Hi Kyoko-chan. Let's put you in something pretty and blue!" Kushina cooed ignoring Minato. Kushina nuzzled the half-awake girl's nose. Kyoko blinked tiredly rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "To match those beautiful eyes of yours!" Kyoko smiled as Kushina placed Kyoko on the floor. Her husband let out a sigh leaving the room. "How about this blue dress?" Kyoko nodded before cocking her head. There were tears in Kushina's eyes. "Oh I'm fine Kyoko-chan, I just got something in my eyes. Let's get you dressed." Kushina pulled the night dress over her head tossing it on the ground. She then tugged the blue one on buttoning a few buttons in the back. Robotically Kushina retrieved the towel giving it to Kyoko before walking out of the room. Kyoko cheerfully fluttered after her only to stop at the bathroom. Minato was doing something very peculiar to Kyoko. She watched him curiously as he brought an object to his face to remove a fine but thick cream.

"Hi Kyoko-chan," Minato called out seeing the little girl out of the corner of his eye. She was trying to secretly watching him from the doorway. Upon being discovered, she let out a silent gasp pressing her body against the wall to hide herself. "No come back little lady!" Peeking through the doorway she gave Minato a sullen stare. She could have been watching him for at least five minutes.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Kushina called out.

"All right," Minato answered summoning the little girl closer. "Do you want to shave with me?" The girl looked questionably at him as he placed her on the counter. She nodded quietly staring at Minato's partially shaven face. Taking out his shaving cream he squirted a small amount into his hand gently painting the little girl's face with the foamy cream. Inquisitively Kyoko stuck a finger in the foamy substance observing every characteristic. "No no no little lady you can't eat it." Minato chuckled catching Kyoko before she stuffed her finger in her mouth. Opening a drawer Minato pulled out a razor without its blades placing it next to the little girl. "So watch me little one and then I'll let you shave your face." He finished shaving his own face giving Kyoko the razor-less razor he had set aside.

"What is taking that man so long," Kushina grumbled tapping her fingers on the table. With an angered sigh Kushina got up from the table wandering to the bathroom. "Minato what the helllllo Kyoko sweetheart, what are you doing with Minato?" Kyoko stared at Kushina silently; Kyoko's face was still covered in shaving cream.

"I thought it would be cute if she shaves with me," Minato answered with an innocent smile.

"Minato stop masculizing her," Kushina sighed.

"Kushina, I don't think that's even a word," Minato pondered over.

"DON'T bring spelling and grammar into this! She's a GIRL!"

"It seems like she doesn't mind," Minato answered.

"No no no no! Little girls don't shave," Kushina scolded wiping the cream off her face with a dry hand towel.

"Kushina," Minato groaned. Kushina sometimes knew how to suck the fun out of everything! This could very well be the last time he could ever attempt to do this. There was still a possibility that Kushina was having a girl.

"She's NOT a boy, Minato," Kushina answered wetting it with warm water before proceeding to wash Kyoko's face. "Breakfast is on the table." Kyoko silently grumbled trying to escape Kushina's maternal need to clean her.

"Come on just let her be a little kid," Minato replied.

"Girls can be tomboys but they will not shave with their fathe…" Kushina began. "Breakfast…table…now."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, breakfast now!" Kushina hissed placing more emphasis on the "s" in yes. Minato flinched leaving the room quickly. _Well, pregnant Kushina_

* * *

><p>"Have you found any information about Kyoko?" Minato asked.<p>

"No, not really. And speaking of which, where is the little wolf?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's in protective custody," Minato said with a sigh.

"You don't seem pleased with that. What did she do?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yesterday Kyoko and I were attacked by a bounty hunter. I still want to keep Kyoko at my home but since Kushina is now pregnant, I have to put my family first," Minato sighed.

"Don't worry about Kyoko, remember you can always take her out during the day," Jiraiya answered. "You don't want her to think that you're abandoning her."

"Right, today we're letting her get settled. I just don't like the situation," Minato answered.

"I may know of a recluse that might have some information about the little girl, but it may take some time for me to get to her. Also, I need a photo of the girl WITHOUT the ribbons," Jiraiya answered. "_May know of a"…Jiraiya-sensei hasn't changed_, Minato thought.

"Are you sure that this woman is trustworthy?" Minato asked. The last thing Minato wanted was for rumors about this little girl being spread around Konoha and the other nations.

"Yes," Jiraiya replied.

"I'll get a picture of her soon. Kyoko doesn't really sit still enough to be photographed," Minato replied smiling at the thought of the girl. "Hell she doesn't sit still enough for Kushina to cut her hair."

"You really enjoy her company don't you?"

"She's just as much of a sweetheart as she was as a wolf," Minato chuckled. "Although, she still acts like a wolf at times. She tried eating a mouse earlier this week. That really upset Kushina emotionally and physically. Kyoko also likes to sit in high places like bookcases and high closet shelves. I'm not very sure how she gets up there right now."

"Maybe she is your daughter. You just don't remember conceiving her with another woman," Jiraiya teased.

"No, I can assure you that she's not mine nor have I done anything with another woman," Minato answered.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Minato asked finding his wife sitting on the floor. She looked up at him with a passive face smiling at him gently. Even though Kyoko was quiet, the home seemed devoid of the happiness Kyoko had brought.<p>

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Do you feel ill because of pregnancy?" he asked joining Kushina on the floor.

"No," she answered.

"You shouldn't worry about her, it's not good for you or for the baby," he soothed touching her belly. She smiled placing her hand over his before looking up at him. Minato tried to reassure with a smile but her worried frown caused her cheery face to dim.

"Something just didn't feel right when I dropped her off at this place," Kushina answered. "Also Kyoko looked so sad when I left." Kushina sighed looking down at their hands. _I've never seen Kushina so sad,_ Minato thought rubbing her belly soothingly.

"Well, we can go visit her," Minato replied trying to make her smile.

"I already have…twice already. I'm going to go bring her dinner soon," Kushina replied. "She gave me her necklace." _Kushina's more attached than I thought_, Minato thought trying not to show a shocked face.

"Kushina, you're attached to that little girl," Minato chuckled still trying to get Kushina to smile.

"Shut up! So are you! WE treated her like our own child!" she snapped. Kushina buried her head in her hands letting out a sigh. Kushina felt that Kyoko belonged with them

"Yes we did, and for now we've done our part in raising her," Minato replied, "at home at least."

"How can you be okay with this?" Kushina hollered. Minato frowned,_ I'm not okay with this. I want Kyoko to be at home with us…and the baby. Kyoko belongs with us…I'm sure of that_.

"Kushina, relax. Kyoko-chan's safe, isn't she?" Minato asked.

"YES! But now she's alone! What if the bounty hunter comes back Minato? AND why did they want her?"

"I don't know why they want her, and Kyoko-chan's going to be under 24-hour watch," Minato replied. "Also I don't want Kyoko-chan to be alone all day. I'm going to continue to take her to work and bring her here, but let me get her. I don't want someone to come and attack you, the baby and Kyoko-chan."

"And how are you going to do that Minato if you don't have a key?" Kushina demanded. He pulled out a pair of keys from his pants pocket, placing one in her hands.

"You're welcome. When you visited the last two times, who answered the door for you?" he asked.

"Kyoko-chan did, somehow," Kushina replied. "She's so little, I was shocked. Minato…have you ever realized strange things happen around Kyoko?"

"Not really," Minato replied.

"Minato…you can't be serious?"

"I can't really recall anything,"

"Minato…the closet incident, when she broke things as a wolf, it mysteriously became repaired when she was human, the random unlocked doors we found in our own house, she appeared on the highest shelf in a closet or on the top of the bookshelf," Kushina answered swatting the back of his head.

"Well yes, but Kyoko-chan is a strange child anyways," Minato replied feeling the sting of pain inflicted on his head. _Well I know she loves me_, Minato thought looking at her with a loving smile.

"I'm going to go bring her the food I made," Kushina replied standing up. _It's getting harder for Kushina to stand up_, Minato thought standing up with her or so he believed. _I think Minato's going to become a real pain in the ass these next nine months,_ Kushina thought.

"Let me do it. You should be relaxing and resting," Minato replied. She glared at the man trying to get her point across.

"I'm going," she growled.

"Kushina," Minato groaned. "This isn't the time for you to be out and about late at night. If there are more bounty hunters, I don't want you and the baby getting hurt."

"I'm. GOING," she snapped.

* * *

><p>"Hi Kyoko-chan!" Kushina cooed seeing the little girl open the door. She smiled cheerfully running into the home that was made for her. "Say hello Minato."<p>

"Hello Kyoko-chan, what have you done today?" he asked stepping into her little apartment. Kyoko glared at him before pointing at her neckband. "Both of my ladies are upset with me tonight."

"MINATO!" Kushina growled swinging her fist at his face. He gracefully dodged it with a smile.

"Relax Kushina! We're here to take care of our little….we're here to take care of Kyoko," Minato cooed grabbing his wife's shoulders. Kyoko's face was pale as she watched her former caretakers in a small fight. "You're scaring her!" Kushina glared at him. "You're the one that's not calm." She let out a frustrated sigh rolling her eyes.

"Kyoko, we have some food for you," Kushina cooed instantly going into her motherly mode. Kyoko stared up at her innocently before extending her arms to be picked up.

"I'll get her, you shouldn't be exerting yourself too much," Minato answered swooping in to pick up the little girl.

"Minato," Kushina groaned watching him hold the little girl in his arms.

"You should be stress-free right now! I only want what's best for you," he said innocently. Curious Kyoko grabbed Minato's forehead protector trying to pull it off his forehead. Minato poked her nose gently shocking her so much that she flinched. He chuckled softly before focusing on his wife again. "Kushina we'll talk later."

"Fine," she snapped. "I'm going to go warm-up her dinner." Quickly Kyoko poked Minato's nose smiling gleefully.

"Kushina just a little emotional right now because of the baby, so we're going to have to be extra careful today, okay?" he whispered to the little girl. She nodded enthusiastically patting his face. "What was that Kyoko-chan?" She shrugged before finding renewed interest in Minato's forehead protector. With his free hand, he tugged it loose handing it to Kyoko. She gasped in amazement holding it in her tiny hands. "Be careful with it okay Kyoko-chan?" She nodded even more speechless than normal. She turned it over in her hands repeatedly examining the metal shape and the softness of the fabric.

"Her dinner is ready," Kushina said sweetly. Moving to the table Minato put the child in a chair.

"Can I have that back Kyoko-chan?" he asked stroking her hair between her ears. Sadly she handed it over as Kushina placed a plate of food in front of her. "Thank you pumpkin." Kyoko looked up at the two adults before at the plate of food and the child friendly fork.

"What is it Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked. The white-haired girl just looked at her with a sad pout. "Don't worry Kyoko-chan, I'll make sure that you get tucked into bed!"

"Kushina, you should be at home getting ready for bed. It's already 9:45," Minato lectured quietly.

"And the only way you're gonna take me home is kicking and screaming," Kushina answered her voice tense with anger. "Teleport me and I'll beat you."

"Kushina, I'm just looking out for your well-being," Minato answered.

"And honey let me explain to you right now that you're overacting about me being pregnant. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean my life is suddenly on halt and now I can't do anything. I will say that things will have to change and I can't continue to go on as I used to but you gotta relax Minato!" she said seriously. Kyoko continued to pick at her meal eating the few pieces of meat she had on her plate before moving to the vegetables. After Kyoko finished eating Kushina bathed and dressed the little girl for bed. She read the little girl to sleep before leaving with her husband.

"Kushina, can we leave earlier IF we're going to do this again?" he asked.

"What are you so worried about?" Kushina demanded.

"Kushina, you're pregnant, how could I not worry about you? There are so many people that would want to hurt you," Minato replied.

"Yes but what about the little lady? We just can't abandon her! Why don't we come back tomorrow morning before she wakes up?" Kushina suggested.

"Kushina, you need your sleep," Minato snapped.

"Stop overacting," Kushina growled.

"Yesterday I, hmmm what's a good word, I scolded Kyoko-chan," Minato chuckled changing the subject.

"Ha! You?" Kushina laughed.

"Yes I did. I put her down for bed and she wanted me to pick her up and I told her no. I let her throw a little tantrum but I got my point across," Minato reasoned.

Kushina laughed hysterically, "You're a teddy bear! I doubt that happened!"

"I disciplined my own genin team,"

"Minato there's a difference between the little girl and a team of genin. How old were they when you began to lead them…ten? They were over the tantrum stage! You may have been able to hold out for a few seconds but I know you gave in teddy bear," Kushina answered.

"I have a funny suspicion that you really don't believe me," Minato frowned.

"You couldn't figure that out?" Kushina asked sarcastically.

"I did scold her! What can I do to make you believe me?"

"You can take me back here tomorrow before Kyoko wakes up for starters," Kushina said with a smirk.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Yeah more or less," she said with a playful shrug. _Oh Minato, when will you learn that women will always win_, Kushina thought with a smug smirk.

"Fine," Minato sighed. "But straight to bed when we get home."

"Minato I'm an adult I can go to bed whenever the hell I want," she growled.

"I'm only playing with you," Minato chuckled wrapping an arm around her. He kissed her loving holding her and the baby. He still couldn't believe that Kushina was going to have his child. They were going to be parents of a baby boy or another little girl! Yet what should they do with Kyoko-chan? Kyoko couldn't live in that apartment by herself forever. Kushina was attached to her and so was he. The baby could also use a role model and Kyoko seemed perfect! She was sweet, gentle and could teach the baby not to judge others by appearances. He played with Kushina's hair kissing his wife's cheek. "Why don't we go home Kushina-chan?"

"Okay Minato-chan," Kushina cooed wrapping her arm around him.

* * *

><p>OH! By the way, thanks Narutofan for your review!<p>

WoofumPup

* * *

><p>I'm also working on cover art for this story, I hope to finish it soon<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Pondering

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"I wonder when Jiraiya-sensei will be back," Minato thought out loud waiting by the door. They were going back to Kyoko's apartment.<p>

"Do you think this woman will know something?" Kushina asked from Kyoko's former room. She was hiding the remnants of Kyoko's clothes so that when she forced Minato to bring Kyoko home with them, Kyoko had something to wear.

"I hope so. I just hope Sensei doesn't get sidetracked like he normally does," Minato sighed. He could just imagine Jiraiya in a bar surrounded by sake and women. This wasn't the time for Jiraiya to go off and do "research." Kyoko's livelihood could very well depend upon this woman.

"Kyoko's been there for almost two and a half weeks now," Kushina sighed. "Have you noticed any behavioral changes in Kyoko?" Most of the clothes had been hidden to Kushina's satisfaction.

"Behavioral changes?" Minato asked.

"Do you think she seems a little sad right now?" Kushina asked joining her husband at the door. She kissed his lips gently taking his arm lovingly.

"A little bit," Minato answered.

"I think she's homesick. We should bring her home with us," Kushina replied.

"Kushina, you know we agreed to let her live by herself. I think your hormones are talking for you," Minato chuckled. "And I could be wrong!" Angrily Kushina squeezed his shoulder harshly glaring at him.

"Now what were you saying?" Kushina growled.

"I was saying lets go get our little girl," Minato chuckled hesitantly.

"Yes! That's a splendid idea!" Kushina gasped happily.

"You're gonna break my shoulder," Minato said with a pained smile.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed releasing his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's taking a nap?" Kushina asked knocking on the little girl's door again. Kyoko always opened the door for them no matter what time of day it was.<p>

"Maybe, she is a little girl," Minato answered unlocking the door. "Kyoko-chan." Carefully Kyoko peaked out of a closet before shutting the door loudly. _I wonder why she's so obsessed with closets_, Minato thought.

"Oh I wonder where Kyoko-chan is?" Kushina called out playfully. They could hear the little girl squirm in the closet.

"But we know where…" Minato began before being punch in the back by Kushina. He gasped for air as Kushina walked by him as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"WE wish we KNEW where little Kyoko was," Kushina answered. "I think she's under the table, RIGHT Minato?"

"Right," Minato answered. _I don't understand her right sometimes_, Minato thought reaching for the sore spot on his back.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen and find her?" Kushina said focusing on her husband. She briskly walked into the kitchen looking for the child. Looking under the table Kushina looked back at the closet seeing Kyoko peak her head out before hiding again. "Well she's NOT under the table. Where do you think she is Minato?"

"I think she's in the clo…" Minato began being slapped across the face.

"Why don't we try the bedroom?" Kushina called out.

"Will you stop hitting me?" Minato demanded.

"Stop doing that then!" Kushina whispered going back to the child's bedroom. "You know she needs more toys." The room was barren except for a few pillows on her bed.

"She found me!" Minato chuckled holding the little girl in her arms.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kushina snapped. Kyoko flinched hiding her head in Minato's shoulder.

"You said, 'you know she needs more toys'," Minato replied poking Kyoko's left ear. She jerked up looking up and to her left to find the source of the poking. She frowned angrily finding that nothing was there.

"Why don't we go get her some?" Kushina replied.

"Right now?" he asked as the little girl held her arms out to Kushina.

"Yeah, right now," Kushina answered taking the child. The little girl hugged her tightly before peering back at Minato. She waved happily before pointing to the black band.

"We'll find a way to get it off," Minato replied.

"Well you get her shoes and meet us outside," Kushina cooed going to the door. "Get a jacket for her! It's cold out!" _I think it's rather pleasant outside. I think Kushina would have her bundled up on any day there was wind,_ Minato thought going through the little girl's closet.

"Alright," Minato answered. Opening the door Kushina was confronted by two Anbu foot soldiers.

"I'm sorry my lady but you can't take her out of the house by order of the council members," one of the soldiers ordered.

"And I'm still taking her out," Kushina replied glaring at the two men.

"I'm sorry my lady but we can't allow you to do that," the soldier replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Minato asked.

"My lord!" they gasped. Who knew that Minato would come with his wife?

"The council said that Kyoko couldn't leave the home," Kushina replied. The little girl stared innocently at the men in front of her placing a hand at her mouth.

"She's allowed to leave with us, and I'll get this straightened out with the council tomorrow," Minato ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldier replied moving out of the way of the Hokage and his wife. Gently Minato tugged a cap over Kyoko's ears. In protest Kyoko pouted, thrusting her head into Kushina's shoulder.

"I know you don't like it but sometimes we have to do things we don't like sometimes," he cooed placing a hand over Kyoko's capped head. She shook her head in disdain. Approaching the stairs Minato resisted the urge to help Kushina and the baby. _She'd probably pummel me to death if I said anything,_ Minato thought following after her worriedly.

"We should get things for the baby while we're out," Kushina cooed. They needed to start making the nursery and buying clothes for the tiny life growing inside her.

"Like what?" Minato asked. Kyoko had stopped pouting becoming interested in the trees and other life around her.

"Clothes," Kushina began. "You can never have too many clothes." _I think Kushina's obsessed with dressing up children. She just loves dressing up Kyoko-chan,_ Minato thought. He shook his head wondering how much Kushina could buy for a baby and then for a small child.

"We don't even know the sex of the baby. How can we buy clothes?" Minato asked. He knew that Kushina would find a way to buy as many clothes as possible. They could always just take things back when they find out the sex of the baby.

"We can buy caps and booties. There is also unisex clothing," Kushina replied. "Take her." Minato took the girl into his arms hoping Kyoko wouldn't be upset with him.

"Okay. You know you're glowing right now," Minato teased. Kyoko helped make them better people. Also Kyoko was bringing out Kushina's maternal side nicely. Yet, Kushina became overprotective when Minato tried to do anything with her.

"Shut up."

"No you are," Minato cooed. "Sensei!" She groaned as he ran over to his master. Minato was too obsessed with finding out Kyoko's past. Yet a curious mind is better than an indifferent one.

"Minato and the little lady," Jiraiya began. "Or should I say little ladies." _Well Minato has become more attached to Kyoko-chan. I expected as much with his kind heart,_ Jiraiya thought.

"You know if Kushina heard you, she'd kill you," Minato chuckled putting the little girl on the ground. Kyoko looked up at the tall man feeling dwarfed by his height.

"Hello little girl, guess what I got you?" Jiraiya gasped looking at the child. Bashfully she hid behind Minato. She peeked out at the man to see that he was still looking down at her. Minato felt Kyoko took her head under his thigh.

"She's still very shy," Minato answered, tenderly tugging Kyoko out of her hiding spot. "See Kyoko-chan, he's friendly." In some ways Minato was glad that Kyoko was a cautious individual but not everyone was going to hurt her.

"You know Minato's told me a lot about you," Jiraiya cooed summoning the little girl closer to him. Kyoko looked back at Minato before taking a few steps towards the white haired man. Jiraiya crouched down as he rummaged through his bag for his present for Kyoko. He held out a human doll to the girl. "I've never seen you playing with any toys."

Kyoko went pale as she stared at the doll. She seemed to have been frozen with fear. Confused Jiraiya inched it towards her. In a panic, Kyoko back away from Jiraiya falling to the ground. Locking eyes with the doll Kyoko froze. Kyoko let out a silent sob feeling trapped. Minato chuckled pulling the little girl to her feet.

"It's a little funny to think that a girl would be afraid of dolls," Minato replied going to her level. He whispered a few comforting words to her hoping that her tears would cease before Kushina would notice. _It looks like Kushina going to beat his ass. Better him than me,_ Jiraiya thought as Kushina briskly walked over to them.

"Aw, that's a bit of a bummer."

"Minato what did you do?" Kushina demanded scooping up the little girl. Locking into mother mode Kushina began to soothe the little girl.

"Nothing. I think she's afraid of dolls," Minato replied putting his hands up in defense. _I wonder how scary she is now…since she's pregnant_, Jiraiya thought as Kushina shot Minato a suspicious stare.

"Hello Jiraiya-san," Kushina chuckled.

"Hello, I'm sad to see that Kyoko-chan doesn't like dolls," he replied hiding it in his bag.

"We were going to buy her some toys, do you want to come?"

"No, I actually need to speak to Minato," Jiraiya replied in a jovial but serious manner.

"Oh okay. Minato you know where to find us," Kushina sighed.

"I'll be along soon," Minato called out. _Well I know not to take her on the doll isle,_ Kushina thought as Kyoko's tears ceased. Her nose and eyes were bright red and there was a small trace of snot running out of her nose. She sniffled weakly squirming to be placed on the ground. Kushina placed her down taking hold of the girl's hand. _I wonder if Itachi-kun is nearby_, Kushina thought watching Kyoko's peculiar behavior. Kyoko almost immediately became happy for no apparent reason. _Or maybe Itachi's scent is just lingering in this area. Her sense of smell still seems to as good as when she was a wolf,_ Kushina thought.

"We're going to the toy store. So we can get you some toys," Kushina told Kyoko. Kyoko stared at Kushina cocking her head to the left. Kushina giggled pulling Kyoko inside the store. Kyoko was a rather curious little girl.

"Hello, what brings you in today?" the shopkeeper asked cheerfully.

"Just buying some toys for the little girl. Do you know of any good toys for a three to four year old? Anything except dolls, she doesn't like them,"

"How about a stuffed animal?" he asked before turning to the little girl. "What's your favorite animal sweetie?" Kyoko gasped grasping on to Kushina's dress. _Awww, she's so cute when she's fearful_, Kushina thought.

"She's very shy. She likes wolves," Kushina chuckled. She gently stroked Kyoko's head to soothe her. The shopkeeper moved behind the counter searching for a good quality toy to give Kyoko.

"You seem to be very happy," the shopkeeper said warmly. He looked back at Kushina with a sweet smile. He came around the counter with a wolf toy.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. How about this wolf plushie? Very soft and has realistic fur. Why don't you give it a test hug?" the shopkeeper asked holding it out to Kyoko. Shyly Kyoko reached out and grabbed the toy hugging it to her chest tightly.

"Kyoko-chan, do you like wolf?" Kushina asked stooping to her level. Kyoko nodded before holding it out to the shopkeeper. Kushina chuckled at Kyoko's act of generosity.

"No, you can keep it," the shopkeeper answered. "And My Lady you can have it free of charge."

"Oh no how much is it?"

"It's free."

"No don't treat me above everyone else because I'm the Hokage's wife," Kushina giggled blushing gently.

"No it's not that. I see you and Lord Hokage walk by here with the little girl a lot. She's fortunate to have people like you to take care of an orphan like her. Many people would call her a filthy street urchin or not even pay her any attention. So it's free of charge," the shopkeeper replied.

"But I couldn't. Let me make it up to you," Kushina begged.

"Don't worry about it and you can keep the wolf, little lady," the shopkeeper replied. Kyoko cocked her head pulling the wolf close to her.

"Well thank you. You've been very kind," Kushina replied with a bow. "I'd have her say thank you but she's not much of a talker." Kyoko bowed politely offering the wolf to the shopkeeper again as a thank you. "No you get to keep it Kyoko-chan." Kushina thanked the man again leading Kyoko out of the shop. She didn't want to receive any more free toys from this generous shopkeeper. "Hmmm, there's a meadow near here and who knows how long Minato and Jiraiya-san will be talking. Come on Kyoko-chan."

"Kyoko-chan can you help me pick some flowers?" Kushina asked leading her into the meadow. "Take my hand and we'll find some together. Make sure they have long stems Kyoko-chan." Stooping down Kushina picked a flower holding it out to Kyoko. The little girl cocked her head snuggling her wolf toy tightly. "Pick them like this okay Kyoko-chan?" Dropping Kushina's hand, Kyoko ran into the meadow to pick some flowers. "Don't go too far!" Kushina watched the little girl hop through the meadow picking flowers for Kushina. She smiled stooping down picking flowers as well. _I'm going to convince Minato to bring her home with us tonight_, Kushina thought standing up to look for the child. She was at the edge of the meadow gathering as many flowers as she could possibly hold. "Kyoko-chan! Come here!" The girl fluttered back holding on to her new wolf toy and the flowers she collected. "Thanks Kyoko-chan! Can I have them?" Kyoko held the flowers out to her sitting on the ground.

"I bet we're going to worry Minato to death but we need to have a little private time right?" Kushina asked. Kyoko cocked her head watching Kushina twist the flowers together in a unique fashion. Kyoko snuggled the wolf holding it lovingly in her arms as she watched Kushina twist the flowers together. She inched her way closer to Kushina leaning on to the woman's side. Kushina chuckled wrapping an arm around the little girl. Shutting her eyes Kyoko let out a deep sigh relaxing into Kushina. "Sit up Kyoko-chan I made this for you." Kyoko didn't budge. "Kyoko-chan?" Looking down Kyoko was fast asleep. Gently Kushina placed her present, a flower wreath, on Kyoko's head before pulling Kyoko on to her lap. _She's coming home with us_, Kushina thought. Twenty minutes later she heard her husband's footsteps behind her. She allowed him to help her to her feet. Innocently Kushina stared at her husband with big puppy dog eyes.

"Minato-chan," she began. _She's buttering me up for something,_ Minato thought. What could she possibly want? Did she want to decorate the home? Go out to dinner after they dropped off Kyoko-chan? Maybe a little aggressive "cuddling?" Hopefully not the latter, she was already pregnant.

"Yes?" he replied.

"We're taking her home…with us," Kushina declared loudly enough not to wake up Kyoko.

"Kushina, the Council wouldn't approve of that," Minato answered seriously. Kyoko was to remain in protective custody until they figured out what they should do with her.

"Well WE don't approve of her being by herself," Kushina argued.

"We have to take her back. Give her to me," Minato sighed. Backing away from Minato, Kushina pressed the girl against her body giving Minato a disapproving frown. Besides the baby growing inside her, Kyoko was her baby now and she was not going to let her baby live in fear in an apartment by herself.

"No," Kushina replied.

"Kushina, we agreed on this," Minato reasoned.

"You and the Council agreed on this," she snapped.

"I feel the same way you do Kushina. I don't want Kyoko living alone but I can't just reverse my decision on the Council like this," he sighed. "Now give her here."

"You're the Hokage Minato,"

"But I don't make every decision on my own," Minato replied. "Give her to me." Kushina shook her head taking a few steps away from Minato again.

"I can't allow you to do this. If we can't take her home with us then I'm going to stay the night with her," Kushina said fiercely. _She's not going to give up on this_, Minato thought.

"Kushina I don't want her by herself but if there are more bounty hunters out there, I can't allow them to hurt you or to kidnap you. It would be safer for Kyoko-chan to stay on her own under 24 hour protection then to have her in our home,"

"It may be safer but it isn't good for her. She needs to be with us where she knows she's loved and cherished," Kushina replied.

"Kushina I agree," Minato began.

"IF you agree then Kyoko-chan would be coming with us!"

"She can come with us today," Minato sighed he offered his wife his arm. Might as well appease the pregnant beast, her fury would be too great to conquer if this argument continued.

"We'll talk about this when we get home. We can still enjoy the day can't we?" Kushina replied leaning against her kind husband. She was glad that she had such great control over Minato. Kyoko needed a pair of parents and they were going to step up to the plate and become her parents.

"Why didn't you buy any more toys?" he asked pulling his wife close. Kyoko was still fast asleep in Kushina's arms. In her left arm she clutched her little toy and with the right arm she hung on to Kushina's neck.

"Because I didn't have my big strong man to carry them. We can come out tomorrow and buy her a few others. It'll be like her birthday," Kushina replied. "Minato, you're going to be a great Dad."

"You're already a great Mother," Minato complimented.

* * *

><p>By the way, thank you Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi for suggesting the name "Discipling Kyoko" for the chapter name…THANK YOU! I had completely forgotten to say thank you and I'm sorry…So thank you!<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Thanks Narutofan for reviewing!<p>

WoofumPup


	15. Chapter 15: Stabbed in the Back

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 15B: Stabbed in the Back

* * *

><p>Hi all this is really a note to myself but whatever…<p>

6 weeks pregnant.

* * *

><p>"Hi Kyoko-chan, do you like playing with blocks?" Kushina asked sitting next to the little girl. She had been watching her for some time build a tower of blocks before knocking them over and repeating the cycle. Kyoko avoided eye contact as she continued to build a tower. For the past few weeks Kyoko had been extremely distant, and her small appetite had decreased even more. She rarely wanted to leave the "childproof" apartment that had been set up for her, which was a strange occurrence for the girl. "Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Kushina asked placing a hand on the child's arm. Immediately the girl shrunk away holding her arm as if she was in pain. <em>Whoever has been dressing her; <em>_**has**__ been making her wear long sleeve shirts and pants as if to hide something. Even though she can't live with us, I don't like this setup. She's here all alone and she's probably hurting herself._

"Kyoko-chan, did you fall down?" Kushina asked finally getting eye contact with the girl. The little girl stared at her briefly before going back to her blocks; stacking one on top of the other. "Kyoko-chan, look at me," Kushina ordered kindly tapping the underside of Kyoko's chin. Pausing Kyoko looked up at the woman with sad pained eyes that tore into Kushina's soul. Clearing her throat quietly Kushina let out a nervous reply, "Someone's hurting you…aren't they." Looking away Kyoko nodded before looking at the grief stricken woman painfully. Carefully Kushina rolled up Kyoko's sleeves to see them covered in bruises and carelessly bandaged cuts. "Honey, who did this to you?" Kushina asked quietly. Kyoko shook her head looking up at Kushina with big sad fearful eyes.

"Do you have more bruises? Yes or No?" Kushina asked nodding her head and shaking her head when she said yes and no. For about twenty seconds Kyoko stared at the woman before nodding. "You're not going to live here anymore," Kushina began to tell her, warmly rubbing Kyoko on the top of the head. "Let's go get your clothes, and your favorite toy. I'll have Minato get everything else." Averting her eyes Kyoko shook her head no pulling her knees close to her. "I don't want them to hurt you anymore, okay Kyoko? Minato and I want you happy and safe," Kushina replied. After another small staring contest, Kyoko slowly extended her arms to the hotheaded redhead to be picked up. The woman smiled, _carefully_ wrapping her arms around Kyoko lifting her off her feet. _Everything's going to be okay now Kyoko. You're going to be our little girl, _Kushina thought hugging the girl tightly in her arms. She let a few tears fall into the girl's hair as she clutched her close. She broke out in a sob wondering how this could have happened to a sweet child like Kyoko.

* * *

><p><em>It's almost midnight. Where could Kushina be? She said she'd be back five hours from now, <em>Minato thought worriedly. Since she is carrying his child, he couldn't stop worrying about her. With a worried sigh he picked up his coat heading for the door. A couple of times, Kushina would spend the night with Kyoko because she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Just as his hand touched the door knob, it turned slowly in his hand gently pushing him away from the doorway.

"Sorry it took so long. Take her," Kushina said softly, handing over the girl in her arms. Surprisingly, she was sound asleep unlike most nights. Although Kyoko hadn't been eating that well, she was still gaining weight which made her more cumbersome for the pregnant Kushina.

"Was she too frightened to sleep?" Minato asked quietly. Kushina spent the night with Kyoko a few times because Kyoko always seemed terrified to fall asleep on her own.

"Nope, she's going to live here with us," Kushina replied confidently, tossing the heavy bag of clothing next to the door. Minato was shocked at the load she was carrying. The bag was almost bursting at the seams with clothes and Kyoko must have gotten heavy after the long trip to the Hokage's Mansion.

"Live here?! I thought we agreed to her living in the apartment," Minato replied.

"Put her down on the bed, I want to show you something," Kushina sighed. She wanted to tell him later on that day but she could feel his anxiety spurting out of him. He had every right to worry about her but Minato should relax more when she comes home safe.

"What is it?" Minato asked, following his wife to the master bedroom. Carefully Minato laid the little girl down on the bed. Why was she wearing a long sleeved shirt? The weather wasn't that cold and Kyoko's clothes didn't seem like something Kushina would pick out. Kushina would dress her in a tomboyish fashion one day and then as a frilly girly girl the next. He could tell that she has a lot of fun picking out clothes for Kyoko.

"Look," Kushina replied rolling up one of Kyoko's sleeves. "She has cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. I couldn't just leave her there. She even says that someone _is_ hurting her, but she's reluctant to tell me." Minato closed his eyes angrily trying to block out what he was seeing. He formed a fist opening his eyes to the same black, blue and red markings on the girl. "Minato?" Kushina called out to him. His anxiety had melted away and she could feel the anger swelling in his body. She had never seen him so angry (A/N: in the home setting) that he could destroy the interior of their lovely home. That was something she'd do! Not the normally calm and collected Minato. Flicking her ears up to the sounds of their voices Kyoko stirred opening her big blue eyes. Minato quickly changed his demeanor smiling at Kyoko.

"Hi Kyoko-chan, did you have a nice nap?" Minato asked before turning his attention to his wife. "I'll get her changed and into the spare bed. You get in bed." He wasn't acting normally. Minato seemed to be giving her orders as the Hokage rather than asking a her a favor as her husband. Looking into his eyes Kushina could see the burning anger in them. Yet he projected an air of calmness for little Kyoko.

"Alright, but she may fuss," Kushina replied.

"I'm going to be a father, remember? Come on Kyoko let's go get something for you to wear," Minato replied helping the girl off the bed. Groggily the girl stumbled to Kushina stuffing her face into the front of Kushina's dress. She was still very unsure where she was but all she wanted was to be close to someone she felt very comfortable with. Whispering a few comforting words to the girl Kushina turned the girl back to Minato. She wearily followed after him watching his every move like a hawk. Stomaching his growling anger he lead Kyoko back to the front door.

"So what do you want to wear Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked sifting through the bags of clothes. Blinking her tired blue eyes, Kyoko stood behind him wordlessly. Casting his gaze on her, she looked clueless and tired. "I keep forgetting that you don't speak. Do you want to wear something blue?" Minato asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He watched as the stationary girl came to life, stroking her long white hair, processing the question in her head. She gave a single nod before returning to her stationary emotionless position. "Is this okay Kyoko-chan?" he asked picking out a short sleeved pajama top and bottom. Without much hesitation Kyoko shook her head furiously allowing her long untrimmed white hair to flail about. _Kushina's right, she does need her hair cut, or at least trimmed, _Minato thought putting away the clothes that he chosen. Her face was hidden mostly by her hair giving her the appearance of a feral child.

"How about this?" Minato asked holding up a pink pair of frilly long sleeved pajamas. Kyoko could only look up and give him a "you-got-to-be-kidding-me" frown. Letting out a sigh he sifted through the bag trying to find something that she would agree to. Pulling out the last pair of pajamas he held it up silently not wanting to provoke another furious no. This last pair was yellow with long sleeves. She gave it some thought before nodding silently. Her hollowed sullen eyes followed Minato's every move as he repacked the bag of clothes. _Damn them, everyone who hurt her, stealing an innocent child's personality and trust. Only Danzo or Orochimaru would do something like this. The elders are also suspicious of Kyko-chan. Since Kyoko-chan was living alone, it gave them the time and the opportunity to hurt her,_ Minato thought letting his anger get a hold of him. He tossed the bag aside with reckless abandon startling Kyoko. Robotically he shushed her.

"So Kyoko-chan, where do you want to go?" Minato asked reaching out to place a hand on the top of her head. She flinched slightly shutting her light blue eyes anticipating some type of injury to be inflicted on her small body. _She should have stayed with us. Anyone involved in this scandal will be dead. It's inexcusable to hurt a child because she's a little unique and different. I'll make sure that they'll all die, or suffer as much as Kyoko has, _Minato thought gently placing his hand on top of her head. "Don't worry Kyoko-chan, I'll never hurt you. You're a very special young lady to me," Minato told her lovingly. As his words sank in a look of shock and horror came about her face. Slowly tears of joy streamed down her face as Minato continued to rub her little head.

"Why are you crying? Are you happy?" Minato asked wiping the little girl's tears away. She nodded continuing to let her tears fall. Minato hugged the little girl feeling nothing but remorse for her. He had promised to protect her but he failed. He dressed her in the yellow cloth bringing her to the spare bedroom. Lying her down, Minato gently brushed the little girl's head singing a few nursery rhymes to her in a soft and soothing voice. She almost instantly fell back into a peaceful slumber. Minato kissed her cheek leaving her asleep on the bed. He carefully shut the door being careful not to disturb Kyoko or to show his steadily increasing anger. This had to have been the work of Danzo! He pulled his coat off the couch thrusting his arm in each sleeve.

"I'm going to figure out the source of Kyoko's bruises," Minato answered angrily heading to the door. (A/N: I have "Kushina Y U No Sleep?" as a note here and I have no idea why.) He couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do to whoever was responsible. It must have been a combination between Danzo and the council members since the latter were the only other people who had access to Kyoko's apartment!

"Minato, I don't want you to do that," Kushina answered. She was oddly calm and relaxed. Minato was surprised that Kushina was trying to join him and that she wasn't ready for bed. Kushina was so overprotective of Kyoko, that even he was subjected to her maternal beatings every once and a while.

"Why not?! We allowed her to be tested on right under our noses!" Minato snapped. She let out a controlled sigh closing her eyes trying to control her own anger. He did have a point but it would be better to send Anbu to investigate. The Hokage should just be spearheading the operations. Also who knows what he'd encounter, what if there were pictures displayed on the walls of Kyoko being beaten and possibly worse, raped?! In her mind, Minato wasn't in the right mindset to handle any of that.

"YES! But if you wanted to find out why she's being beaten you'll have to put her back in that situation!" Kushina answered. "We don't know for certain that she's being tested on either! So let's just go to bed and think about this in the morning."

"I know," Minato said looking away from her. "I can't go to bed yet, not until I find out what happened to Kyoko."

"And you're willing to do this to her?!"

"NO I'm not! We don't even know when this happens. There were some days where we didn't even see Kyoko-chan. I have to know what happens to her. If I don't know…I can't protect her!" Minato answered. She had never seen him so angry in her life. They had some up and downs but he had never been this angry at anyone, that wasn't an enemy. His hands seemed to be permanently balled into fists and his knuckles were a pure white.

"Minato just calm down, I'm sure we'll find another way to figure out where Kyoko's bruises," Kushina replied standing up to pull him away from the door. Thinking with rage and anger doesn't provide anyone with clear answers. She just had to make him calm and rational. Also what he could do tonight besides bark a few orders and go on a goose chase?

"There is no other way," he growled angrily. How could he be so blind and naïve?! The signs were so clear but they just thought of it as Kyoko just being home sick. It's typical for a child to feign illness or being frightened to receive the attention he or she craves. Minato thought that a little tough love would be good for her but this time she wasn't feigning.

"Minato, don't do this to yourself. I think it's best if we leave this alone for once," Kushina answered hugging him from behind. "Please. Believe me I want to know what has happened to our Kyoko-chan. I love her too much not to care, but if the emotional stress of knowing what has happened to her will cause harm to our child, our growing baby, then I will forgo the whole truth and live within lies."

"We can't, not this time." His voice rose with anger. He only wanted to go to his office and investigate this situation. Also if she wanted to forgo the truth then so be it! He'll take on this burden by himself. He didn't want to involve Kushina anyways. Like she said, an emotional situation and the stress on her wasn't good for the baby.

"Now you're just being stubborn! Think about it from her perspective!" Kushina snapped. "I had a hard time getting her out of that god damn apartment! She even want to tell me in first place! So how is this going to help Kyoko heal from this type of trauma?!"

"Kushina, I failed to protect Kyoko," he said softly.

"And HOW is putting her back in that situation protecting her?! Leave it alone Minato," Kushina hollered, "at LEAST for tonight!" Kushina flinched noticing a small shadow in the doorway. "Kyoko-chan we didn't mean to wake you. Let me take you back to bed." Kyoko's expression was a mixture of fear, confusion and lethargy. Kushina picked up the child kissing her cheek softly. "Minato if you do anything to allow harm to Kyoko…I'll…good night Minato." Kyoko rubbed her hollowed eyes, innocently looking at the angered Minato. He smiled crookedly at the girl hoping to diffuse her fears and confusion. She shuttered slightly shaking her head fearfully.

* * *

><p>"Minato what the hell did you do with Kyoko?!" Kushina demanded slamming her husband into a wall. "Why would you do something like that to her?!" <em>I've never seen Kushina so emotional,<em> Minato thought. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she continued to press up against the wall. _Kushina's maternal side will get me killed one of these days,_ he thought as she pounded on his chest angrily.

"Kushina she's fine…she's right here," Minato shushed guiding his wife to Kyoko. She was asleep on her dog pillow using Minato's coat as a blanket. "But something did happen last night," he said in a low voice.

"What?" she asked.

"I went to check on her and she was gone," Minato answered seriously.

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious. You took Kyoko and all her belongs without telling anyone. Kyoko wouldn't be able to do that on her own. Also the only logical explanation would be that one of us 'stole' her from the apartment," Minato answered.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em> Getting out of bed Minato walked to Kyoko's bedroom to check on his little girl. After Kushina had put her back to bed the couple continued to argue ending on a sour note for the two of them. Minato was amazed that he wasn't sleeping on the couch or in the safe house for tonight. Kyoko must have been frightened throughout it all and she never slept well through the night. Yet when he thought of Kyoko, his mind instantly swelled with anger as he thought of the bastards and bitches that harmed her. Placing a hand on the door he instantly sensed that Kyoko wasn't present in the room. Worriedly he burst in to the room checking every corner and hiding spot. She already had strange powers, what if she could mask her chakra as well? Placing a finger on the ground he could only sense Kushina's presence, the little girl had vanished as if she had been a ghost. <em>

_ Going back to the master bedroom, Minato gently tapped Kushina awake trying not to appear anger or fearful. Either expression could spark an argument in which Kushina would learn that the girl was missing. Sitting up half-awake she blinked at her husband tiredly._

_ "Something important has come up. I'm going to the office," Minato said gently ruffling his wife's hair._

_ "Can't it wait-ttebane?" she demanded in a low growl. He thought it was cute when couldn't suppress her language when she was half asleep._

_ "No it's important," Minato answered seriously._

_ "Well don't be gone long," Kushina grumbled laying back down._

* * *

><p><em> "We've been doing this test for weeks now. And she hasn't created a barrier to protect herself. Are you sure she has this ability?" a doctor asked as they reposition the catapult. Hiding in an air duct Minato looked on angrily. Weeks?! How could he be so blind to recognize this?!<em>

_ "It was said that it created a barrier around herself or around a butterfly. Something like that," a young woman huffed arrogantly. She had short light brown hair and wore a doctor's coat. She had been working within Root as an interrogator for a little while but this new assignment seemed to make her blood boil with excitement. Although the little savage had the appearance of a child, it was stubborn which gave her time to torture her._

_ "Yet she's only a little girl Sachi-sama," the doctor mumbled. "She's so young…"_

_ "You feel compassion for this beast?!" Sachi demanded. "It's a savage beast!" __**Those uniforms,**__Minato thought focusing on the guards, __**Root?!**_

_ "Yet she's a child."_

_ "It's not a child. If you think of it as an animal, which it is, you'll be able to continue our tests. Proceed."_

_ "Y-Yes," the doctor answered. "I can't believe that Koharu would order such a thing." Minato couldn't believe this. _

_ "Don't say stupid things! Koharu would never order such a thing! I see you still have a wrong place for humor. For on your job and aim at its head."_

_ "BUT Ma'am!"_

_ "It'll have to make the barrier then. I'm sure of it," Sachi answered._

_ "Y-Yes Ma'am," the doctor muttered._

_ "Don't use the blunted arrows and kunais, use the sharpened ones," Sachi said calmly. She stared down at Kyoko as if she was a piece of trash. Kyoko was expendable, meaningless and most of all she wasn't __**human**__. No human was as hideously deformed as her. Who could create such a vile beast?!_

_ "Ma'am, what if the barrier breaks?" another doctor asked._

_ "At the distance we're at, it's unlikely," Sachi huffed. She motioned them to fire. Kyoko's ears twitched fearfully trying to figure out what would be hurled at her next. Tears streamed out of her eyes and her little body trembled with fear. Her eyes grew seeing the sharpened object fly towards her. Sachi growled angrily as Kyoko simply shifted her head quickly to the left to avoid the kunai. "Spray her with cold water. We need to teach her a lesson." The doctor obeyed turning on a set of high powered hoses. Kyoko fidgeted in her shackles trying to avoid the water. She let out a silent scream finally activating the barrier Sachi wanted._

_ "Kyoko-chan I'm so sorry," Minato muttered to himself taking out a kunai._

_ "Increase the pressure. I want to see how the barrier reacts," Sachi replied thirsting for more power. Kyoko could solve all of their security needs! She just needed to be trained and given the right type of __**motivation**__. And finally the little girl was beginning to crack!_

_ "Yes Ma'am," a doctor answered opening the valves more. __**All this time she's been giving us subtle hints that she was being abused but all we did was ignore them**__, Minato thought angrily looking away from the little girl. He gaze returned when he heard the screams of several men. Kyoko had redirected the water towards the doctors and Root guards. _

_ "Get control of her!" Sachi hollered. "Of course she'd have this ability." Angrily Kyoko redirected the water towards the observation deck with Sachi. Locking eyes with Kyoko, Sachi noticed the coldness in the little girl's eyes. Yet Sachi smiled back devilishly, she finally found her new toy. She had to thank Danzo for this job. The child was full of surprises and it would be exhilarating to slowly milk each little surprise out with torture. "Knock her out." Minato threw his kunai, letting it land just above Kyoko's head. The men rushing to the little girl quickly froze. Lord Hokage's kunai?! It couldn't be! The doctors quickly turned off the water as the growing crowd turned their attention to where the kunai had been thrown._

_ "Why are all of you stopping?!" Sachi snapped. "We're not done yet!" She refused to look at this "interesting" spectacle that has captured her fellow colleagues._

_ "That's enough!" Minato hollered appearing next to the kunai. Kyoko still trembling and her eyes were closed. "I should have all of you killed immediately."_

_ "Lord Hokage," Sachi tried to say._

_ "Not another word! You have no regard for human life. You said to treat her like an animal and you looked at her as if she was __**subhuman**__. You should be the first to die!" Minato growled. With his hand he signaled his ANBU boot soldiers out of their hiding spots. "Arrest all of them and seize everything that you can find." The men and women muttered a "yes sir" fulfilling his orders quickly. Turning around Minato cupped Kyoko's face with his warm hands. "Everything will be okay now, Kyoko-chan. There's nothing to fear because I'm here," he gently soothed to the shivering girl. _

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

"She was so terrified Kushina," Minato muttered. "The blatant disregard for human life…they're the savages. Also the pure hatred in Kyoko's eyes, she was a completely different person."

"So they came in and took her?" Kushina asked but her husband seemed too quiet. "Minato."

"Yeah, you were sound asleep and I her back. I'm going to go to work now," he answered robotically.

"O…kay," Kushina muttered in a confused tone.

"Help me take pictures of her wounds," Minato said quietly.

"Minato, what are you planning?" she asked suspiciously as he gently pried the little girl from her fluffy pillow. He looked at Kushina bouncing the little girl emotionlessly. She was still asleep in his arm.

"I'll hold her," he said softly.

"Minato," Kushina said.

"You should let her play with Itachi-kun today."

"Minato, I don't like it when you're this quiet," Kushina said seriously.

"I'll be fine. Come take these pictures before Kyoko-chan wakes up," Minato answered.

* * *

><p>"Minato, why is that savage staying with you and Kushina?" Koharu demanded. "I thought we'd advised you to place the little thing in protective custody."<p>

"We took these pictures of Kyoko's arms and legs this morning. Care to explain," Minato demanded tossing the pictures at them. "How did she get there bruises? I'm giving you this one chance to explain yourselves." Homura picked up the pictures looking through them carefully. He then handed the pictures to Koharu who did the same.

"It's a child Minato in an apartment with sharp edges. It's probably just bumping into different objects. We'll just put up a few rubber bumpers in the apartment and then the bruises on her arms and legs will disappear," Homura reasoned.

"What if she created a barrier around herself?" Minato asked glaring at Koharu. The doctor's words seemed sincere and Koharu was devious enough to pull off something like this.

"I don't know what you're talking about Minato," Koharu answered.

"What is your explanation for her wounds, Koharu?" Minato growled.

"Minato, why are you so angry? She's just a clumsy child. Every child gets bruises when they're young," Koharu answered. "Minato you're too obsessed with this child."

"No child gets bruises to this extent!" Minato hollered.

"Minato what has gotten in to you?! Homura snapped. Minato was never out of control. And why was he making these "false" accusations?!

"What has gotten into me?! What has gotten into you two?! Especially you Koharu!" Minato answered thrusting a finger in her face.

"Lower your voice Minato," Koharu ordered. "What is this child to you?!" Minato grabbed the necks of the older individuals thrusting them into a wall.

"Now she's a child?! You've always thought of her as a demon or a savage and NOW she's a child?!" Minato hollered. Koharu stared at the angered man stunned. "You two and Danzo will also go on trial for the abuse and kidnapping of Kyoko-chan." Minato released the two elders returning to his chair behind his desk, "Get out of my sight."

The two elders quietly excused themselves leaving Minato alone in his office. He let out an angered sigh going through his hair. He had little evidence that either of them involved in this scandal, but the doctor's words haunted him. At least Koharu was involved…there was a possibility that Homura had nothing to do with this. Proving that Danzo was involved in this would be even harder than convicting Koharu or Homura. That man always made sure his tracks were covered and Root had been sworn to secrecy with seals. Placing his head in his hands he let out a tired sigh. He barely had any sleep last night as well. He heard the door open and the tiny shuffling of feet. The door closed with a soft bang before the shuffling continued to his desk. Wedging herself between the desk and the chair the shuffler pulled herself on to Minato's lap. Looking down at her Minato saw that she was smiling innocently back at him. He smiled back before feeling a flower thrust under his nose.

"Is this for me?" Minato asked taking it from his shuffler's hand. The girl nodded sweetly. It was a medium-sized white daisy with a short stem.

"Sorry sir, I tried to stop her from entering but she just ran right in," Genma apologized from the door. Currently he felt more like he was a part of the Hokage Babysitting Platoon rather than the Hokage Guard Platoon. The girl was cute but she was also a handful. She always seemed to get on top of tall shelves or in the back of a small closet. Any crawlspace seemed to do for the little girl as long as it was away from prying eyes and searching arms. She also had a tendency to allow her ribbons to loosen and Genma hated to retie them.

"It's fine Genma, I think I'm going to take Kyok-chan home for lunch so you're dismissed from watching her for the day," Minato answered. "And sorry that I keep assigning you three to watch her, she's just too little to be left alone and too cunning to be left with an average Shinobi."

"Oh no, it's fine sir. If you'll excuse me," Genma answered bowing slightly. He closed the door quietly leaving his Lord with his new little lady. _Fatherhood suits him, and I hope Kyoko-chan brings out the best in him,_ Genma thought walking down the hall.

"So come on let's go home!" Minato gasped with little kid enthusiasm. He let her slide off his lap and run to the door. She reached up to grab the knob but was too little to touch it. With an innocent pout she looked over at him wondering when he was going to open the door. _How can she be so happy all the time? She acts like none of this has happened. She's a strong little girl, stronger than many people. I wish she would speak…_ Minato thought standing up from his desk. Going to the door he took his anxious little shuffler's hand before leaving the office.

As they walked down the hall, Minato noticed Kyoko's ears flick upwards in alertness even though they were hidden under the ribbons. Pressing her ears back in fear she dropped Minato's left hand switching over to his right. He gave her a reassuring smile knowing far too well who could be just around the corner.

"Lord Hokage," Danzo grunted seemingly waiting for the two. The elder man peered behind his Lord to see a trembling little figure. The white haired feral beast was staring back at him with a frightened innocence that made him sick.

"Yes, what is it?" Minato asked softly jerking Kyoko out of view. He heard her stumble behind him but she seemed okay. He could see the hatred for the little girl in the man's eyes.

"I just wanted to alert you that people are becoming a little suspicious about this child," Danzo replied. "They fear that it's, I don't know the…"

"She, she's a little girl," Minato interrupted.

"Well, the people want to know what the relationship between you and the girl. They don't like how close you and your wife are to it…I mean her. The council has also informed that the girl has some **interesting** appendages. Are you sure you want this child to be around you during the infancy of your reign Lord Hokage?" Danzo posed. Minato gently tugged Kyoko back behind him trying to keep her out of view.

"Yes. I know she's in the best care with Kushina and myself. Also you will address her as Kyoko-hime," Minato ordered smiling at Kyoko. Some of her fear seemed to melt away which soothed Minato's mind.

"But Lord Hokage," Danzo retaliated. "Hime" could further confuse the public because she wasn't his biological daughter and currently Minato had no noticeable plans of adopting the little girl.

"That's an order. You will address Kyoko as Kyoko-hime," Minato ordered picking up the little girl. With his free hand he pulled her skirt down nuzzling her with his nose to make her laugh. Kyoko let her mouth form into a smile but she dare not let out a laugh in the presence of Danzo. The elder man scowled at the scene bottling up his displeasure.

"Very well then, good bye Lord Hokage," Danzo answered.

"Don't you have something to say to her?" Minato snapped squeezing Kyoko slightly.

"What?" Danzo growled.

"Say good bye to the girl," Minato ordered.

"Good bye young lady," Danzo said reaching out to pat Kyoko on the head. As Kyoko shrunk away, Minato immediate jerked her away from the man. "I've never been good with children."

"Use her name," Minato ordered.

"Good bye Kyoko…hime," Danzo said with disdain turning his back on them.

"If you think I don't have plans on adopting her…you're sadly mistaken," Minato threatened. "And NEVER turn your back on me!"

"I just hope you're making the right decision Lord Hokage," Danzo said with fake sympathy.

"I think if you learned some compassion, you wouldn't have to live life with a scowl on your face," Minato growled. "From now on Root is temporarily suspended as I investigate the abuse and kidnapping of Kyoko-chan. If I hear of any activity, I'll terminate Root immediately."

"Very well…but I hope you know what you're getting in to Lord Hokage. You have a child with very unique abilities…what if you end up dead because of her?" Danzo teased.

"Get out of my sight, if anyone's subhuman it's you," Minato ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Danzo replied disappearing down the hall.

"Sorry that you had to hear that Kyoko-chan," Minato apologized poking Kyoko's nose. She shrugged slightly; she was too little to comprehend the conversation. "Let's go home and get some tasty lunch!"

* * *

><p>We get to see Minato act very paternal for once! Also this is one of the sadder chapters of this story. First early morning posting!<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>So! I meant to say thanks Narutofan for reviewing. I was pretty tired last night!<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Edit: August 3, 2012 10:49am<p>

ALSO! My stories are going to go back to updating every other week because of school. And I changed the name of this chapter from "Secrets" to "Stabbed in the Back" I liked "Stabbed in the Back" better.

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Edit: August 26, 2012 7:41pm<p>

I have changed things! Wahahaha!

WoofumsPup


	16. Chapter 16: The Apology

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 16: The Apology

* * *

><p>Notes to self: Six weeks and a two days pregnant<p>

* * *

><p>SO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! School has started and I'm so busy! Also it has been called to my attention that last chapter wasn't that great so I remade it…well parts of it. There are over 2,000 new words AND parts of this chapter won't make sense unless you read the last one! Hope you enjoy what I've done and I hope to be cranking chapters out like I used to! ALSO if you really enjoyed what I had previously written I kept the original document! Yay! I'll post it after the last chapter once I'm done with this story.<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry for what happened to you," Minato told the little girl apologetically. She stared at him clueless cocking her head like a puppy. He sat down in front of the girl letting out a sigh. "I never wanted any of this to happen to you. I never should have agreed to put you in an apartment by yourself. I should have kept you here with Kushina and me. I never wanted for anyone to hurt you. I would never wish that on any child, especially one so sweet and innocent. I said I was going to protect you from everyone and everything but I didn't notice the slight changes in the way you were acting. I didn't want to believe that you were being hurt. I didn't want to believe that someone in Konoha would be so evil and so malic…so mean to hurt you. From now on, no matter what anyone says or suggests, you'll be living here with Kushina and I. And I want you to know that…I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart." For a few seconds Kyoko stared at the man taking in his apology. She stood up opening her arms with a smile. Hopping into Minato's lap Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck in a forgiving hug. "You forgive me?" Pulling away Kyoko nodded before hugging the man again.<p>

"I knew he'd cry," Kushina chuckled to herself quietly. She was watching him from the doorway with a slight smile. "Minato, I need to get Kyoko dressed so she can go to work with you." He nodded drying the tears on his face.

"Go to Kushina," he ordered helping the little girl off his lap. She ran to the woman before following her into a back room. _She forgave me so quickly…She loves me…She loves both of us. Why would she love me after I let her get hurt? Kyoko-chan is very loyal but is she too loyal? Or is it because she's a child and she's too innocent to understand? Maybe it's because she's a wolf, or is she human?_ Minato thought picking up the little girl's favorite towel.

"Kyoko-chan is all ready to go. She's a little tired so make sure she takes a nap when she gets to your office," Kushina replied. "I put her in our colors. Make sure to smile, sweetheart. We're never going to let anyone hurt her. She's safe." Kyoko was wearing a red sun dress with bright yellow flowers. Kushina had also worked a few yellow silk flowers around her ears which were hidden beneath light orange ribbons.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan," Minato called out. She was curled up on her doggie bed almost lifeless. "Kyoko-chan?" Standing up from his desk he approached the little girl. "She's sleeping." He brushed her face softly kissing her cheek softly. Rubbing her arm Minato felt a trail of cold goose bumps. Taking off his coat, Minato gently place it over the child.<p>

"Sensei…who is that?" Kakashi asked from an open window.

"This is Kyoko-chan. You've been on a mission all this time," Minato answered.

"Does the child belong to a friend of Kushina's?" Kakashi asked. At times the Hokage's wife ran the Hokage and it seems like the Hokage didn't mind it at all.

"No…I would consider her mine, in a way. Believe it or not, Kyoko-chan was a little wolf for a while and then she became a little girl," Minato answered. He tucked the child's new toy underneath her arm before standing up. In her sleep she grasped on to the toy tightly. Minato joined Kakashi at the window hoping to take the next few minutes to shirk his duties with a pleasant chat.

"That's impossible, no jutsu could last for that long," Kakashi answered. "Also she's a child. Not too many children can control their chakra for such a period either."

"Well she isn't quite normal. Underneath those ribbons is a pair of wolf ears. I hope we can find her parents or someone who know more about her about," Minato sighed.

"So you found her?" Kakashi asked. Minato had a good heart, he would have probably taken in any child or animal that he found.

"Yes with a trap that's still under analysis. Our specialists are unable to set it off no matter how much weight is placed on the trigger. So it seems like it was made for Kyoko-chan. Also there's a black band on Kyoko's neck that prevents her from speaking. Here I'll show you," Minato answered turning around. Kyoko had disappeared from her pillow. "Kyoko-chan? Where are you?" Kyoko sometimes liked to hide underneath his desk especially when others came into his office. Searching under his desk he found nothing.

"Sensei I think she's an escape artist," Kakashi said standing next to an open floor vent. Kyoko's new wolf was lying next to it.

"Oh no," Minato muttered under his breath. _Kushina's going to kill me if we don't find that little girl_, Minato thought. "She an explorer no doubt, I'm curious how she gets into these things. She'll be back soon enough. You should take this time to rest Kakashi."

"Yes sir," Kakashi replied leaving his lord alone.

* * *

><p>"Minato, where is she?" Kushina asked looking around the Hokage's office for the little girl. She had a "great surprise" for him, the sex of the baby! What a prank this will be! Although she hated to bring his hopes up only to crash them down.<p>

"Well, promise me that you won't freak out," Minato chuckled hesitantly scratching the back of his head. Why was he so hesitant?! Hopefully he didn't allow Genma to take out on a walk! Genma wasn't a babysitter and he probably wasn't the best influence on the child either.

"Start explaining," Kushina snapped crossing her arms.

"Well let's just talk hypothetically right now," Minato began. "What if, well hypothetically, Kyoko escaped my gaze for a few seconds and she, hypothetically of course, got into the air vents?"

"I would kill you right now," Kushina answered. "Hypothetically."

"Well, she's not in the air vents anymore," Minato chuckled hesitantly.

"Anymore?! Where did she go?!" Kushina demanded slamming her hands down on his desk. Minato resisted a flinch as he smiled weakly at his wife. Why couldn't she have a normal temper?

"Well…we're, not sure," Minato answered. "I know, I know, you lectured me on keeping the little girl in my view at every second so things like this don't happen but I thought for a few seconds wouldn't hurt!"

"Minato, I'm going to kill you!" Kushina hollered.

"Remember honey you're pregnant, don't get angry," Minato replied getting up from his desk. He couldn't allow her to corner him behind anything.

"You said you weren't going to let Kyoko out of your sight! You know how inquisitive Kyoko-chan can be!" the pregnant beast roared. Kyoko found everything interesting! She liked to explore and crawl about on her hands and knees. Minato never understood why Kushina would dress Kyoko in dresses and skirts with how tomboyish Kyoko was.

"Yes I did…and you don't want to stress yourself, remember the baby," Minato cooed trying to keep his wife calm. "You should relax sweetheart."

"How can I relax, when I know that a little girl is crawling about in the walls of this building?"

"Kushina why don't you go home and relax? I'll stay here and wait for Kyoko to come out of her 'hiding' spot," Minato said gently.

"The job won't get done if I leave you here to get her. I'm staying," Kushina growled forcing Minato against a wall. The pregnant beast growled at the poor man pushing him further and further into the wall.

"Okay," he said in a small voice.

"How could you be so clueless," Kushina groaned.

"Remember when you yelled at Kyoko and she hid in the closet?"

"Yes," she hissed.

"And we lured her out by using bread."

"Go on."

"Well if we put bread at every exit…she'll use her super sense of smell to smell the bread and then she'll crawl her way out!" Minato answered cheerfully. She slapped him in the back of the head rolling her eyes.

"Minato that's either one of the dumbest things you've ever said or one of the most brilliant plans you've ever created," Kushina groaned sitting in his chair. Her growing belly had begun to cause her back to ache. Following Minato's bread instructions, a slice of bread was placed at every exit and entrance in an attempt to lure the little girl out. Almost two hours later Kyoko tumbled out of the floor vent covered in dust. She moved towards the piece of bread only to be swooped up by Kushina.

"See," Minato began only to be shot a harsh glare.

"My poor puppy. Are you alright?" Kushina asked kissing Kyoko's cheek. Kyoko scrunched her face leaning over to pick up the piece of bread.

"Kushina," Minato called out. "Please don't be mad."

"I was going to tell you the sex of the baby but…I think you can wait," Kushina said dusting off the little girl. Kyoko sneezed quietly looking at Minato cheerfully.

"Kushina…I'm not that dumb," Minato answered. She glared at her husband resulting to the silent treatment instead.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, blame Minato," Kushina said gasping for breath. She held Kyoko in her arms tightly.<p>

"You didn't have to run," Mikoto answered.

"Oh, I'm alright," Kushina chuckled. "I still have to exercise."

"Koko-chan!" Itachi cheered. Kyoko smiled waving at Itachi. She wriggled happily holding tightly on to Kushina.

"Alright alright Kyoko-chan! Go to Itachi-kun," Kushina chuckled placing Kyoko on the ground. The children ran to each other arms outstretched for a happy embrace.

"How are you Koko-chan? Good?" Itachi asked hugging the little girl. She nodded cheerfully as Kushina and Mikoto watched on.

"Kushina," Mikoto began attracting the gaze of her friend. "Do you think your hair is their red thread?"

"Mikoto, Itachi-kun is four and Kyoko-chan is at least three. I don't really think that applies to them."

"I think its fate. Itachi-kun has never acted this way in front of any girl. Even the one we want him to pair up with later in life. He's distant and withdrawn only speaking cordially and he doesn't really play with her like he does with Kyoko-chan. There's a special bond between him and Kyoko-chan. Quite honestly, I think she's a better pick for him than the other girl," Mikoto explained.

"What's wrong with the other girl?"

"She's…well, she's just not Itachi-kun's type. Her name is Megumi and she's very loud and rambunctious. She's a little spoiled as well. She loves to be the center of attention and Itachi-kun…well Itachi-kun doesn't. Itachi is quiet and methodical. He speaks when he has to not because he just wants to. Kyoko is also quiet, but that because she doesn't talk. Yet even with that, her mannerisms suggest that she is a quiet girl. I think she'll take after Minato a lot," Mikoto chuckled.

"So, why are you trying to pair him up with some one?"

Mikoto sighed, "For the good of the clan. Itachi-kun will eventually inherit it from his father and we need to make sure that Itachi-kun will uphold the Uchiha name. We've had our eye on the talkative Uchiha girl around their age but…she's just not for Itachi-kun. My mind tells me that Itachi-kun needs to marry this girl but my heart tells me that Itachi-kun is already set on marrying Kyoko-chan and I'll make sure that Itachi has his wife."

"You're evil you know that?" Kushina chuckled.

"Oh come on! Look at them! They're soooo adorable!"

"Mikoto…they're four and three. You're getting in over your head."

"And you're being your typical stubborn self. Itachi-kun, take her outside to play," Mikoto ordered.

"Okay, Koko-chan…this way," Itachi said offering her his hand. Without hesitation she took it following after Itachi blindly.

"Remember to be careful with her, she's a young lady Itachi-kun," Mikoto ordered.

"Kay," Itachi called out. Mikoto looked back at Kushina with a devilish smile. Her son needed a mate; Kyoko needed a mate, problem solved! It may be a little old-fashioned but the two children seemed to get along well and it would benefit the Uchiha Clan if the heir to the clan married someone inside the Hokage's residence.

"Don't smile at me like that," Kushina said rolling her eyes.

"She loves him, he loves her…I'm telling you Kushina…Itachi and Kyoko will be together."

"And I know you'll make it happen!" Kushina chuckled. "But remember life is unexpected."

"But your red thread is forever!" Mikoto chuckled fiendishly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that! Remember I'm going to get old one day," Kushina teased.

"But that won't be for a while! Make sure to remember that Kushina!" Mikoto answered.

* * *

><p>"Koko-chan let's play tag! You know what tag is right?" Itachi asked dropping her hand. Kyoko shook her head no with a playful shrug. "You have one person that's 'it' and the 'it' person has to chase around the others and touch them, which is tagging, so that they can be 'it'. Then we just repeat until we get tired. Understand?" Kyoko looked at him quizzically but nodded. "Sooo…I'm 'it.' And I say TAG you're it!" Itachi tapped the girl on the shoulder. He ran away from Kyoko grinning gleefully. Confused Kyoko stood there watching Itachi run away from her. "You're supposed to chase ME now, if you can catch me then tap me!" Kyoko mouthed "Oh!" running after Itachi. He laughed dodging her futile attempts in tagging him.<p>

"Come on Kyoko-chan, tag me!" Itachi taunted. Kyoko frowned as she continued to run after Itachi. Jumping on him Kyoko poked Itachi in the arm. He laughed grabbing her arms and rolling over so her back would be in the dirt.

"Itachi-kun GENTLE!" Mikoto called out watching the two children roughhouse on the ground. "She's a lady and you have to treat her with respect and dignity."

"Sorry Momma," Itachi replied helping Kyoko to her feet. Her vivid red dress had turned into dusty brown.

"So this is Kyoko-chan," Fugaku asked.

"Yeah, she's very nice Father," Itachi answered. Shyly Kyoko grasped on to Itachi's arm tightly. "It's okay Kyoko-chan." He gave her a gentle soothing smile before walking them closer to his father. Itachi took her hand beaming up at his father.

"You need to treat her more gently," Fugaku ordered. "Remember she's delicate and you don't want to trample on something that's delicate."

"Yes sir. Kyoko-chan doesn't speak but she's very sweet and shy," Itachi replied.

"Kyoko-chan let me retie your ribbons," Kushina beckoned.

* * *

><p>"So your name is Kyoko-chan?" a Child Protective Service officer asked. Kyoko stared at the woman. "I was told that someone was hurting you. Could you tell me who?" Kyoko continued to stare blankly. "Can you point to where you're being hurt?"<p>

"Come on Kyoko-chan, it's okay," Kushina cooed. Kyoko stared at Kushina before back at the CPS officer.

"Couldn't we have at least changed her clothes? She looks like a well-played with doll," Minato asked his wife.

"You lost her and that pressed us for time," she growled.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Look at me Kyoko-chan," the CPS officer ordered as the little girl's attention flew to her dirty dress. "What's going on sweetie?" Kyoko stood up out of her chair ready to run to Minato and Kushina. The officer sat her back down instantly. "No I need to talk to you and only you right now." Kyoko frowned angrily squirming in the woman's grip. _This must be her first time working with a toddler. She has no patience for a child,_ Minato thought crossing his arms.

"Kyoko-chan, I'll let you go when you talk to me," the woman said with an annoyed sigh. She placed a book of photos in front of the girl opening it to the first page. "Can you point out who did this to you? Kyoko-chan pay attention." The girl hissed angrily bearing her teeth like a wolf.

"Minato, she's not going to cooperate. Let's just take her home. She didn't sleep well and she's crabby," Kushina sighed after watching Kyoko fight with the woman for the last twenty minutes.

"It's not that. She's scared," Minato replied.

"Kyoko-chan come here," Kushina called out. Kyoko got out of her chair running to her surrogate mother.

"Ma'am we're not done here," the officer sighed.

"Well Kyoko-chan hasn't even confirmed her name with you. I guess you've gotten SOOOOO far in the past forty-five minutes to an hour," Kushina snapped. "We're leaving."

"Ma'am," the officer groaned. "Do you understand that we're doing an investigation here?"

"DON'T talk to me like I'm a four year old!" Kushina snapped. Minato stayed quiet knowing that if he interfered Kushina would accuse him of ALSO treating her like a four year old. The pregnant beast would be back with fury and vengeance if he dared to interfere.

"Ma'am, please calm down. I just need Kyoko to answer a few more questions and then she can leave."

"SHE HASN'T ANSWERED ANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS!" Kushina hollered. "**WHAT **MAKES YOU THINK THAT SHE WILL ANSWER THEM NOW?!"

"Kushina," Minato said gently.

"Lord Hokage please," the woman begged. She just needed to do her job and Kushina was interfering with it!

"Minato," Kushina grumbled. Minato looked between the two women before at the little girl. She was looking up at him with a worried pout as if to say "PLEASE get me out of here!"

"Kyoko-chan hasn't been sleeping well. She's tired, frustrated and on the verge of a meltdown. She also doesn't speak and she becomes frustrated when you don't ask her yes or no questions. Kyoko-chan is also suspicious of new people, so don't expect her to open up and answer your questions immediately. Kyoko-chan hasn't been able to take a break to sleep or relax, so I think it would be better if Kyoko-chan came home with us for the rest of today," Minato said choosing his words wisely. He didn't want to seem like he was agreeing with Kushina and he didn't want to provide too much information to the CPS Officer. Kyoko immediately leapt to the door ready to leave at a moment's notice. Taking her hand Minato lead her out of the room with Kushina in tow. "Remember I did this for Kyoko not because you wanted her to leave."

"Whatever, I still hate you right now," Kushina snapped brushing past her husband. Minato smiled slightly but he still couldn't push Kyoko's pain out of his heart. He had to make sure that there was justice for the little girl if not than the efforts he has made would have been vain.

* * *

><p>Thanks Narutofan for reviewing!<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Forgot the break lines! Whoops!<p>

WoofumsPup


	17. Chapter 17: I Love You

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 17: I Love You

* * *

><p>Don't remember the weeks…Sorry<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>"I found out a little more about Kyoko's people and rituals. She's what you call a Luponian. A special race of human that normally hides its wolf form," Jiraiya began laying a rather damaged book on the Hokage's desk. "Almost all the copies of this book have been destroyed, I was lucky enough to find this one. Surprisingly enough this book was published about six months ago. It seems like her nation is having some type of revolution right now and everything is being burned or pillaged. The author follows after several clans for years notably the Kin clan and their rivals the Geldani Clan, Sinwah Clan and their rivals the Papechani Clan, and the neutral clans the Ichunda and Sinwae. (AN: Um yeah…came up with these on the fly. Sorry if they're strange o.o''''' ) Now if what I've heard is true, then Kyoko should belong to the Kin clan, IF she truly is the missing priestess." Hearing her name Kyoko's ears perked up in curiosity as she slowly turned her head to the two men. She had been rolling around on her dog pillow playing with her wolf toy.

"From this listing…the age seems appropriate but the name and picture have been burned out of this book. We seized some video from when they were testing on her. She has proven several times that she exerts powers that no normal Shinobi and possibly "Luponian" could ever handle. And it seems like she doesn't have complete control over them and if no one comes to claim her, there wouldn't be someone to instruct her which has left me in the difficult position to try to seal part of it away. What of the author?" Minato asked.

"She went insane after publishing the book. Supposedly, she was one of the few members of the Kin clan who relocated during this revolution," Jiraiya replied noticing the little girl watching them. "Perhaps Kyoko could recognize some of the people in the photos. She should be able to recognize a few." She was lying upside down on her pillow holding her wolf by the right hind leg. Kyoko cocked her head rolling on to her stomach before pulling herself to her feet.

"Kyoko-chan, do you want to help me?" Minato called out to her. Quietly she gave a nod brushing the dirty and dust off her skirt like how Kushina taught her how to do before trotting over to Minato and Jiraiya. She left the wolf on the pillow. She gave them her normal sullen glare fiddling with her long white hair. Her hair still gave her the appearance of a feral child since Kushina was still unable to get the child to sit down and behave herself as she trimmed her hair.

"Where's the pretty little headband Kushina gave you?" Jiraiya asked picking up the small girl. The girl shrugged. It was probably in her backpack or under Minato's desk. Just somewhere out of mind and out of sigh.

"She doesn't like wearing it," Minato replied as Jiraiya placed Kyoko on top of the desk. He continued to flip through the pages before closing the book to start at the beginning for Kyoko.

"Sounds like you enable her," Jiraiya chuckled going through the little girl's hair. Confused she looked up at him before Minato. Minato gave her a reassuring smile which relaxed the little girl. _I would consider Minato the "Teddy Bear" in the relationship. Kushina would seem like the stricter one while Minato would be more lenient, because Kyoko is a little girl,_ Jiraiya thought playing with Kyoko's cheeks. Kyoko let out a huff trying to escape the man's grip. After twenty seconds of fiddling she bore her teeth looked up at his sensei disapprovingly. Jiraiya laughed releasing the girl's cheeks.

"Only when it comes to her hair. You should see her when she fights Kushina. She will not sit still for anything, even distracting her with some type of sweet does not work. Here, Kyoko somehow broke off a small section of her hair sometime during her travels." Minato replied gently grasping on to the tiny ponytail on the side of her head. She shuttered crawling further on to the desk curious about the book Minato was holding or the papers that had been stacked there this morning.

"Wanna help me Koko-chan?" Minato asked laying the book in front of her. She gave a quick nod as she stared at the book and its binding. "When I point to someone in the book nod if you know them, okay?" Reluctantly Kyoko nodded her head watching the two men chat with each other. In her boredom she began to reach up to fidget with the ribbons only to receive one quick stern glare from Minato. Immediately Kyoko placed her hands at her sides waiting patiently on top of his desk. He needed to teach this to Kushina. The glare made her a well behaved little girl without any verbal bashing. The book was what interested Kyoko the most. The main title was written in her language. Slowly she reached for the book but quickly changed her mind thinking about the harsh glare she received from Minato. _It looks like Minato's not the Teddy Bear I thought he'd be_, Jiraiya thought with a smile.

"You want to look at the book?" Jiraiya asked, petting Kyoko's head. She gave an impassive nod reaching for the book once more which was graciously slid to her. Anxiously Kyoko flipped through the book finding one picture in particular that caught her attention, a picture of a black haired mother holding her small _white-haired_ child. The father of the child was kissing the mother's cheek while gently patting the girl's head. Kyoko touched the woman's face trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. _It looks like we've found the missing high priestess, _Jiraiya thought reading the caption beneath the picture. _She looks just like…_Minato's thoughts were interrupted by a man's sudden burst into the room. He wasn't dressed like a shinobi.

"PLEASE LORD HOKAGE YOU HAVE TO HE-" the man began stopping upon seeing Kyoko on the table. "Miyana?" Kyoko's eyes widened giving the man a wide cheerful smile.

"Excuse us Lord Hokage," one of two body guards said politely forcing the man to the ground. Visibly disturbed Kyoko grabbed Jiraiya's vest shutting her eyes to the rough treatment of the man in front of them. Jiraiya picked up the child patting her back to console her. _Sensei has always been good with children; I wonder why he never had any of his own_, Minato thought.

"Release him," the Hokage ordered.

"But sir," the body guards gasped. This young boy could do anything to hurt the Hokage. He wasn't from this area and his clothing was uniquely different from the other four Shinobi nations.

"Release him. You're scaring her," the Hokage ordered again. "Young man, explain yourself." The look in his eyes were sincere, too sincere to cause ill will.

"Lord Hokage, I…I used to be the messenger for our village…just…just let me speak to Miyana so I can take her to her new home in the Queen's Palace. I'm so glad she's alive. Miyana do you remember me? It's Yan! I used to play with you in the temple!" the man pleaded. Peering over Jiraiya's shoulder Kyoko smiled at the man. Jiraiya had moved the little girl away from the action to console her.

"Miyana," Minato called out to the girl. Carefully she turned in Jiraiya's grip to look at Minato. "Tell me everything you know about Kyoko-chan."

"Lord Hokage, please just allow me to speak with her," Yan begged.

"Sensei bring her here," Minato asked kindly. The older man placed her back on the table. "If Kyoko could speak to you…I would allow her to." Taking her scarf off Minato exposed the black band encasing her neck. Carefully Minato wrapped her neck before placing her on the ground. Quickly Kyoko ran to Yan receiving a hug from him. _I hope he doesn't see her healing bruises. Since he's a messenger…he could easily say that Kyoko's being abused and then a war would start. We just finished one…no one wants to fight right now. I have to make sure that this doesn't escalate, _Minato thought.

"It's…It's a type of silencer that Lunponian bounty hunters use to starve and silence a Luponian into submission. It restricts the pipes in the necks and some can send out shockwaves. Due to our stubborn spirit, most of the time we end up dead. Those men had her…How could they do that to a priestess?!" Yan replied. _Priestess? How could she be…Kyoko's a child_, Minato thought.

"So you were sent here by your queen," Jiraiya asked.

"Yes," Yan began picking up the little girl. "Messengers have been sent to all the great Shinobi nations to find our missing high priestess, and this little one is most definitely her." Yan poked her nose causing her to giggle silently. _High priestess…If he speaks the truth…then we could have a war within months. This is turning into an unfortunate situations,_ Minato thought.

"Can you remove it?" Jiraiya asked seeing his pupil was in deep thought. Jiraiya wasn't sure if Minato was thinking about losing the little girl or if Minato was thinking of questions to ask the young man.

"I'm only a messenger. Only members of high society can remove them," began Yan switching Kyoko to his side. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Yan's neck snuggling against him lovingly. Minato let out a small sigh, she seemed so happy with him, but he couldn't just let her leave with this boy he knows nothing about.

"Such as another priestess," Minato interrupted.

"Ah, yes…but Queen Lana has given me specific instructions to not allow anyone to see her until we come back to the palace," Yan answered. "Excited to go home Miyana?" She looked away ignoring the question finding a speck of dust more interesting. "Miyana, remember where home is?" Finally paying attention Kyoko nodded enthusiastically pointing at Minato. Yan's heart crumbled slightly hurt by Miyana's happiness with the Shinobi. Shinobi always promoted war and always used assassination as a proper way to get rid of a problem. Minato wanted to let out a sigh of relief but he held it in tightly. Kyoko was still his little girl! He knew that she wouldn't replace him that quickly.

"There's a self-exiled priestess living here, I can arrange for her to remove the band around Kyoko-chan's…Miyana's neck," Minato replied standing up from his desk. Wiggling out of Yan's grip Kyoko slid down his side to run to Minato's side. "Do you believe Kyoko is ready for such a trip?"

"Well no, it's long and at this time of the year very treacherous. It should be a few months before it would be safe for a child of her age to travel. I'll tell Queen Lana that Miyana is safe. I'll be back in a few months when the path is safe for a child."

"We'd be happy to have you,"

"Yes," Yan replied with a bow quietly excusing himself from the Fourth Hokage's presence.

* * *

><p>"Her real name is Miyana," Minato said immediately as he saw his wife. Like normal Kyoko was clinging to his cloak in a fearful manner. She never liked walking home at night with Minato due to the trauma of the night attack.<p>

"Oh really? How did you find that out?" she asked giving him a peck on the lips. Well that was a cute name, and it had such a cute nickname to go along with it, Miya.

"A messenger from the Queen of her people. He was one of the few that 'got out'. You know what this means right?" Minato said quietly. He had so much to tell Kushina but his thoughts were jumbled with Kyoko leaving and with the new information about their little girl. _What does he mean "got out"? He looks so depressed,_ Kushina thought.

"Minato, we both knew that there was a possibility that she wasn't going to live here forever," Kushina sighed. Kyoko fluttered around them not really caring what they were talking about but all she knew was that they were talking about her.

"But uprooting her again could cause mental and anxiety problems," Minato replied. "She made this for you." He handed her a band of flowers, trying to distance their conversation from Kyoko's exiting. He didn't want to let go of his daughter. He had even started the adoption process for her and there was no way that he was going to halt it now. The way the messenger spoke was as if Kyoko's parents were deceased or she was already an orphan so he could legally adopt her.

"Being here could cause developmental problems for her. She's not a Shinobi, she should be with her own people Minato," Kushina sighed. "When did she have time to make this?"

"Genma took her outside to play," Minato replied. "Kyoko stop running." Stopping in her tracks Kyoko lifted her arms to Kushina excitedly. The little girl wanted to place her creation on top of Kushina's head. He regretted telling her that it was Genma who took her out and not himself. Kushina pushed her hands away telling her to hush. Minato cringed slightly seeing Kyoko's unhappy frown before going back to a happy smile and a lively trot around her surrogate parents.

"You're excited to be home, isn't that right Koko-chan?" Minato cooed patting Kyoko's head. She squirmed lovingly wringing her dress with her hands bashfully. She placed her hands on her cheeks before tossing her hair back and forth frivolously.

"Kyoko," Kushina growled.

"Come on Kushina, it's only a nickname," Minato replied picking up the small girl. "Itachi-kun calls her that." She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"And we need to start separating ourselves from her. She's going home," Kushina snapped. _I can already tell that she isn't taking this well. I wonder where her emotions will be when Kyoko-chan leaves_, Minato thought.

"Kyoko, Genma's still here. Why don't you ask him to take you on a walk?" Minato asked kindly, placing the little girl on the floor. Opening the door Minato shooed the little girl away. "She'll notice if we distance ourselves from her. She's also the little girl we swore to protect especially from the council. You can't tell me that you don't have strong feelings for little Kyoko." _I can't believe he just let her loose like that! _Kushina thought giving her husband a disapproving angry frown.

"Minato I'm not saying that. She is not our daughter. She is going back to her people. If we treat her too much like our own daughter, separation will be THAT much harder," Kushina sighed. _She's masking her true feelings under this tough girl attitude,_ Minato thought sighing.

"I know she isn't our daughter, but she's a little girl that needs to be taken care of and loved. You should be able to understand that more than anyone," Minato replied.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko look here," Minato cooed waving to the little girl. She quickly focused on him cocking her head curiously. Kushina righted Kyoko's head pulling her out of her slouching position.<p>

"Minato I think you should hold her still," Kushina suggested combing through Kyoko's hair. With every passing week Kushina became increasingly frustrated because the little girl's hair began to form ringlets which were harder to comb through and even harder to cut.

"Oh, I think she's alright," Minato chuckled distracting the little girl by making a funny face. Kyoko laughed clapping her hands together happily.

"Hand me the scissors," Kushina sighed. Kyoko watched the metal object change hands her ears perking up with fearful alertness. Turning her head Kyoko watched in horror as Kushina slipped the scissors into her hands. "Look at Minato," Kushina ordered pointing at her husband. Kyoko looked back at the smiling and waving man as Kushina combed through a small section of her hair. Taking Kyoko's hair through her fingers, Kushina clipped away Kyoko's split ends. Kyoko cringed hearing the slow painful squeak of the scissors. Her ears flicked backwards with fear. Immediately Kyoko jumped off the chair and into the arms of Minato.

"It's okay," Minato chuckled sitting Kyoko back down in the chair. Kushina gave him a disapproving glare. How could he find her fear funny?!

"I told you to hold her," Kushina sighed shaking her head. Looking down at her husband, Kushina crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

"Okay," Minato answered trying to settle the unhappy girl without touching her cuts and bruises. The little girl frowned as she continued to squirm in the chair.

"It's okay Kyoko," Kushina cooed stooping down to her level.

"Maybe it's against her culture's way to cut hair," Minato suggested. This girl never wanted her hair cut, and this extreme hatred for hair cutting seemed to be deeply engrained into her.

"Minato, shush and hold her still," Kushina answered moving to a new section of hair. Minato placed his hands on the little girl's shoulders to hold her still. She threw her head forward breaking out in tears.

"Are you sure we should do this? She's crying," Minato asked hesitantly.

"Minato sometimes you're too sweet," Kushina sighed petting the little girl's head. "It's okay sweetie. I'm not cutting very much off. Look." The red-haired woman pulled Kyoko's head up so she could finish cutting the little white-haired girl's hair. Kushina showed her the hair only to have Kyoko break out in a sob. Ignoring her cries Kushina continued to snip her hair. Letting out a silent scream Kyoko flailed about in the chair.

"Kushina please stop," Minato ordered. He couldn't watch this anymore. Kyoko didn't want her hair cut so she shouldn't have it cut.

Kushina rolled her eyes, "Fine." The woman dropped the girl's hair as Kyoko continued to have her meltdown.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyoko threw her head into Minato's legs in a quiet sob. "What's the matter Kyoko-chan?" he asked picking the little girl up. He wiped her tears away discovering that she had a new set of bangs and her hair was nicely trimmed and even. "Kushina no you didn't."<p>

"I couldn't leave her hair partly trimmed and the other part raggedy!" Kushina answered from their bedroom.

"But look at how sad she is," Minato said worriedly.

"I know, but she'll get over it," Kushina sighed. "It's not like her hair isn't going to grow back."

"She's so sad it's cute," Minato chuckled rubbing Kyoko's back trying to soothe her. "Why don't we give her, her first piece of candy?"

"No, not yet. Once she finishes her sugar high she'll just cry again," Kushina answered.

"Kyoko-chan, do you want to go work with me?" Minato cooed.

"No, remember today we're going to see that lady," Kushina answered.

"Right," Minato answered rubbing Kyoko's back.

* * *

><p>"You must have cut her hair," the old woman chuckled.<p>

"How did you know?"

"It's the only reason why she'd be weeping," the old woman answered. "Our culture loves women with long hair. I am Freya. Come here child." Kushina pushed the little girl off her lap guiding her to the old woman. Her eyes and face were as red as Kushina's hair.

"I'm the Hokage, Minato Namikaze and this is my wife, Kushina," Minato introduced. Skeptically Kyoko let out a small huff standing away from the old woman.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed. Kyoko sighed approaching the old woman.

"Yes, it's quite all right. Kyoko, is that what you call her? What an interesting name. She hasn't been eating well has she?" Freya asked.

"No," Kushina answered.

"Lord Hokage, do you have a knife or something sharp, I'm going to try to get this band off," Freya answered feeling the muscles on Kyoko's neck," Freya asked sweetly. Kyoko let out a small hiss.

"I'll get it," Kushina said sweetly. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder leaving the room. "Behave Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko quieted down

"How do you get it off?"

"You'll see,"

"Here you are," Kushina answered handing her a kunai.

"Thank you sweet child," Freya cooed. Pulling Kyoko's head back by her hair, Freya slowly began to cut the band very closely to the carotid artery. Kyoko flinched fidgeting in the woman's grip. Minato's hands tightened and he went pale. _Awwww…my poor husband…_Kushina thought with a loving smile.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed grabbing her husband's hand. "She's going to be fine, Minato." Freya held Kyoko's head between her legs as she continued to cut the band off reciting a quiet incantation.

"I know that," he said calmly.

"Then relax," Kushina said softly with a smile. "She's going to be fine." Carefully Freya lifted the band off her neck releasing Kyoko's head. Silently she ran to Kushina latching on to her legs. "Take her; I know you want to make sure she's okay." _That's because you're tired of picking her up today,_ Minato thought.

"Come here," Minato cooed taking the little girl in his arms. _He's such a sweetheart,_ Kushina thought watching her husband lovingly. Getting up from her chair, Freya walked to Minato and his wife.

"Now we can find out where the little one is from and how old she is. Hold her hair please," Freya chuckled, handing Kushina the kunai.

"How so?"

"When a child is born in my culture we tattoo his or her birthday on to the back of their necks. Depending on the color and penmanship, I can tell what clan she belongs to," the exiled priestess answered. "Lord Hokage, no one's going to take her from you." He was holding on to the child for dear life. Kushina couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Freya examined the back of her neck nodding for Minato to release her hair.

"I know," Minato said quietly like a four year old.

"She's four and a member of the Kin Clan. Her birthday is December 15," Freya informed. "Is there anything you want to know about Kyoko?"

"Does she have any special powers?" Minato asked.

"Let me put it this way, what is sorcery to you is normal for her and what is normal for her is sorcery for you," Freya replied. _Why is she testing my power?_ Minato thought. Why did she have to answer his question with a sassy comment like that?

"Do you know why she's afraid of dolls?" Kushina asked.

"Kushina!"

"No that question is appropriate," Freya said with a laugh, "Her people in particular believe that dolls bring bad luck and death. Normally if someone gives you a doll he or she is telling you that he or she wants you dead. The Kin Clan believes that dolls suck out your soul to become human while leaving your body cold and lifeless. Since the soul wasn't made to live in a doll, the soul slowly begins to corrupt and will eventually part with the doll. The soul won't be able to get into the afterlife because of the corruption it experienced in the doll."

"Why is Kyoko so important?" Minato asked.

"She's the high priestess." Finally, A straight answer from this woman!

"High Priestess?" he asked.

"Yes. They're the protectors of our land. The priestesses make sure that **they** don't go running about. I guess you could say they're 'anchors' of some sort. Kyoko…she had a sphere with her…can I hav…"

"No. I do believe your words are truthful and sincere but until I can confirm or deny what you're saying, I can't let you see it,"

"Very well then."

"What do you mean by **they**?" Kushina asked.

"I think it would be best if Kyoko explained that to you. You're lucky she didn't turn into a forever wolf,"

"Forever Wolf?" Kushina asked. How come this woman didn't explain herself?! Minato should be demanding answers from this woman but he was treating her very kindly.

"What you people call…a feral child. She still acts like a wolf, I can tell by the way she holds and uses her ears. If you continue to coax and talk to her, most of those **unnecessary qualities** will go away."

"How are you certain that Kyoko will speak?

"She'll speak when she wants to. Do you know why she's so attached to you child?"

"Me?" Kushina asked.

"Yes you. You're the spitting image of her mother, except her mother was much darker than you, had black hair and eyes. She liked to wear her hair back but you two are one and the same," Freya began. "But you're much fatter then she was at this stage of pregnancy." Kushina tensed angrily. How could some old hag make an off topic comment like that?! _I bet Kyoko's mother didn't have a temper like this_, Minato thought letting out a silent sigh. "How far along are you, a month and a half?"

"Yes and we're very proud," Minato answered taking Kushina's hand to make sure his wife didn't lash out at the woman.

"I must be going now. I have to take my medication," the old woman said standing up from her chair.

"That's fine," Kushina snapped in a sweet voice, "Until next time." The old woman left without another word. Checking her neck Minato saw that it was red and bruised like the rest of her body.

"It amazes me that she can survive with all these bruises," Minato replied pushing the little girl's chin up.

"Minato!" Kushina gasped. "Don't make such a dark joke!"

"I'm not joking," he began, "Any other child would have been dead by now. Yet, Kyoko's still a lively child. Think about it, she was put under a tremendous amount of stress and brutally beaten for nothing. Her whole body excluding her face has been battered, a few of these bruises are deep and painful for her. With all the blood oozing out of her…she should have been dead. Also Kyoko is malnourished. I'm amazed that she's alive."

"So you were expecting her to die?" Kushina asked bewildered.

"To be prepared for anything, isn't that what apart of the Shinobi Code?" Minato replied standing up. Catching her fist he let out a sigh, "I really don't want Kyoko to learn that it's okay to hit people from you."

Kushina blushed, "I'm teaching her no such thing-ttebane!" She covered her mouth bashfully. Minato laughed kissing her on the forehead.

"How's the CPS thing doing?" Minato asked.

"She's still stubbornly refusing to answer anything that they ask. Although she was able to point out a few people who were harming her, such as the woman named Sachi," Kushina answered.

"Well that's good. Koko-chan here little lady," Minato cooed. She approached the man silently.

"It's okay for Kyoko-chan to be scared, but I want you to cooperate with the CPS okay? They're only trying to help you, so we can get back at the basta-PEOPLE who hurt you," Minato answered. He couldn't believe that he almost said bastards in front of the little girl. He tapped her face gently with a smile. Kyoko then ran to Kushina thrusting her arms up towards her.

"No not this time, Minato will pick you up," Kushina answered.

"Is something wrong?" Minato asked picking up Kyoko.

"I wonder if Kyoko likes me for me," Kushina said in a quiet voice. He scooped the little girl up tossing her into the air.

"Of course she does," Minato replied rocking the little girl in his arms.

"You heard what the woman said," Kushina answered. "Does she love me for me or because I look like her mother?!"

"Kushina…you will probably always be her mother. And…if you didn't look like her mother…she would still love you just the same," Minato replied. Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. With her lips she formed these three words, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Thanks Narutofan for reviewing like always! :D<p>

WoofumsPup


	18. Chapter 18: The Headaches

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 18: The Headaches

* * *

><p>Nine weeks pregnant<p>

* * *

><p>Minato woke up to the gentle nudging of a little hand against his face. Opening his eyes he tried to recall the previous events. Looking around he found that his back was against a wall. Kyoko continued to pat his cheek worriedly. Kyoko let out a relieved sigh.<p>

"Kyoko-chan?" he groaned. She nodded sitting next to him. "What happened Kyoko-chan?" She shook her head fearfully. _My joints feel like they're on fire,_ Minato thought reaching for Kyoko. The girl dodged his hand running away from him.

"Kyoko-chan? What's wrong?" Minato asked weakly. _What happened before this_, Minato thought standing up slowly. _She's probably going to run to the closet_, Minato thought. _I haven't done any intense training, but what happened before this. Why can't I, remember,_ Minato thought. The pain quickly died away as he leaned against the wall.

"Minato are you okay?" Kushina asked worriedly from the doorway.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?" Minato asked rubbing his neck. Kushina flinched staring at her husband in a fearful awe.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Kushina gasped.

"No."

"You were playing with Kyoko and then she got a bad headache. I left to get her some medicine and then the next thing I knew…you were unconscious. I called a doctor to check on you," Kushina replied.

"I'm fine,"

"Let's make sure you don't have a concussion Minato. Safety first right?"

"Kyoko only started getting these headaches after that band came off. I'm fine though. What about Kyoko-chan? We can't just leave her like this," Minato replied looking over at the little girl. She shrunk slightly into the doorway.

"And we need to find out what she did to you!"

"Kushina she's a four year old."

"Minato please stop playing this game," Kushina said quietly with tears in her eyes. "I can't raise Kyoko and our baby without you. If you…"

"Kushina,"

"We can all see that Kyoko's not like us. She's special, that old hag even said that she was an 'anchor' what if…" Kushina said worriedly. _She's still sore after Freya's pregnancy fat comment,_ Minato thought.

"Everything will be alright Kushina. I'll go get Kyoko-chan,"

"No just leave her right now. I'll find her," Kushina replied. "She won't get too far on her own."

* * *

><p>"You appear fine Lord Hokage," a doctor said cheerfully. "Did you pass out from excitement or something?" Minato kept his eye on the little girl as the doctor packed his things away.<p>

"Ah yes," Minato answered. Kyoko watched them from a distance before disappearing into her room. _Kyoko hasn't spoken a word since that woman took that band off. What if Kyoko just can't speak? Or maybe she can only understand us. Maybe that's why she doesn't speak,_ Minato thought. He thanked the doctor and led him to the door.

"It must have been some very good news. Hope it doesn't happen again. We can't have the Hokage sick," the doctor told Minato cheerfully.

"Yeah," Minato answered with a smile. Closing the door behind the doctor he let out a sigh. "Kyoko-chan, come here." She poked her head out from her door trembling. "I'm not mad at you." Her eyes filled with tears and the little girl fell to the ground sobbing. "Kushina come here!"

"What?" Kushina asked. "Oh no, what's wrong Kyoko-chan?"

"No stop!" Minato answered placing a hand in front of her.

"Minato what are you doing?!" she asked bewildered. Her little girl was crying and Minato was holding her back from consoling her.

"Listen," Minato answered. "She's making noise while she cries!" His wife rolled her eyes pushing his arm away walking over to the little girl.

"Yes she is but she's still crying," Kushina sighed. Kushina picked up the little girl. Kyoko continued to cry as Kushina shushed her. Kushina gently bounced the little girl kissing her salty wet cheeks.

"But she's making noise! She can tell us how she got here!" Minato answered. Kushina glared at him taking Kyoko into her room. _This isn't the time for questioning! Idiot, _Kushina thought letting out a growl.

"You're still not mad at me…are you?" he asked following after Kushina. He flinched seeing his wife shoot him a harsh glare.

"No," Kushina lied.

"Kushina I know you're lying. I truly am sorry for losing her."

"Minato I thought you'd be better than that! I thought you'd know how to take care of a child."

"Kushina I'm still human and I make mistakes!"

"Yet you shouldn't when it comes to a child! You have to be perfect!"

"Kushina you're being unreasonable. I can't be perfect all the time!"

"I think we need to meet with that old hag again," Kushina answered. Kyoko placed her head in her hands letting out a tiny whimper. She nestled her head in Kushina's shoulder.

"That woman seems to be withholding too much information about Kyoko-chan. What could she be hiding,"

"It'll be alright Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed looking down at Kyoko. She stared at Kushina unresponsively. "Kyoko-chan?" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed touching the little girl's head. Kyoko began to shake slightly before going limp in Kushina's arms. Quickly Kyoko regained consciousness. Minato looked at Kushina worriedly who was staring right back.

"What happened Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked. Kyoko frowned looking at Kushina as if she was crazy.

"Kushina we need to get her to a doctor," Minato told her worriedly.

"I know we need to but how can we?" Kushina answered.

"But we still have to try! There has to be someone we can take her to!" Minato sighed. "I'll look in to that."

"Thank you," Kushina answered. "Mikoto is bringing Itachi-kun over to play. Maybe I should cancel this play day." Kyoko frowned sadly.

"Kyoko-chan doesn't want you to do that!" Minato said with a laugh. "But I have to agree with her Kyo-chan. We want you healthy and safe." They heard a knock on the door causing Kyoko to gasp in excitement. Kushina placed Kyoko on the ground thinking over what she would say to Mikoto. Opening the door Kushina found Itachi and his mother. Pushing past Kushina Kyoko threw her arms around Itachi. Itachi frowned seeing the little girl's eyes were bloodshot.

"Hi Mikoto, Kyoko-chan has been in a little bit of pain today. I don't think this is the best time to let her play with Itachi-kun,"

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Itachi asked placing his hands on her shoulders. Her face was full of pain as the little girl placed a hand on her head. Kyoko smiled shaking her head as if to say that nothing was wrong with her. "Are you sick?" Itachi put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Oh no, that's not pleasing news. Itachi-kun, we need to let Kyoko-chan lay down and get her rest."

"I'm ready for a nap too then," Itachi answered. "I want to stay with her."

"Oh no Itachi-kun, we need to leave Kyoko-chan in peace,"

"But," Itachi replied worriedly. "Kyoko-chan isn't feeling well."

"She'll be fine on her own. Come on Itachi-kun," his mother ordered holding her hand out to him. Itachi frowned at his mother before turning to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan please get better," Itachi begged. He threw his arms around her hugging her tightly. Kyoko-chan nodded hugging him in return.

"Alright, time to go Itachi-kun," his mother soothed. "Well I hope Kyoko-chan gets better." They left sadly leaving the Namikaze alone to deal with little Kyoko-chan. Anxiously Kyoko threw her hands up towards Kushina to be picked up. Kushina let out a sigh pushing the little girls hands away.

"Minato can you get Kyoko-chan please? My back is killing me," Kushina asked.

"He reminds me of myself," Minato chuckled picking up Kyoko. She fidgeted in his grip reaching out to Kushina. "No I'm gonna hold you."

"How so?" Kushina asked rubbing her back.

"He's starry eyed," Minato replied with a loving smile. "You can tell that he's madly in love with her."

"Not you too!" Kushina groaned. "Why can't anyone see that they're four!" Minato let out a chuckle rubbing the little girl's back. He kissed the little girl's cheek as she placed her hands back on her head.

"Yes they are four…but they love each other. I know you can see that," Minato replied. He pushed Kyoko's head down on his shoulder trying to soothe her pain.

"Yes I see that but they're four. They could be madly in love with each other today…and then hate each other tomorrow," Kushina replied.

"Kushina, I know that look, they're going to be together. I know they will," Minato replied. "I'm going to put Kyoko-chan to bed." Kyoko groaned weakly tossing her hair out of her face.

"Okay," Kushina sighed.

"You're their red thread…literally," Minato chuckled. Kushina growled angrily as Minato let out a quiet laugh.

* * *

><p>"It's been three weeks since we were in contact with that hag. Kyoko's headaches are progressively getting worse and her seizure like symptoms are increasing. Minato please, we have to take her somewhere," Kushina sighed. They had put Kyoko to bed a little over an hour ago and were preparing for bed as well.<p>

"I know but I can't let her be tested on and I haven't found anyone yet. You know if we just took her to any normal doctor, they would want to figure out what she was and then they would treat her," Minato sighed. "The Council wants to take Kyoko-chan to some faraway place where we won't be able to watch her."

"What if, that's the best thing right now," Kushina replied. Minato looked at her stunned, how could she suggest such a thing?!

"No, she has to remain here with us. She could get 'lost' while being transported there. I don't have time to leave the village either," Minato began. "Speaking of which…I'm going to stay up for a little while."

"Okay," Kushina yawned getting in bed. He kissed her before turning out the light. "Love you."

"Love you too!" Minato cooed leaving the room. He entered his study with a sigh. Walking to the bookshelf he pulled out ever book on law he owned. "This could very well take all night but the Council must be doing the same thing, except they're probably ahead of me." Sitting at his desk he opened up the largest book flipping through the pages slowly taking in every word. Three hours passed before he heard the door creak open.

"Minato it's late, you should go to bed," Kushina yawned.

"Not until I find a way to properly keep Kyoko. They don't want us to have her, and since she was abused she doesn't need to go back there," Minato answered flipping through pages of law books.

"True but Minato, your word is final."

"Yet eventually they will want a law to prove that we can house Kyoko. I'd rather spare us the trouble,"

"But you've been neglecting your other work. Come to bed."

"Kyoko doesn't sleep well, I can watch her sleep and then concentrate on my work,"

"Minato, don't worry. They won't take her from us and…you didn't do anything wrong. We didn't know that Kyoko was going to get hurt when we gave her to the council."

"I have to protect her Kushina. They're not going to sit here and wait for me to do something, they're just going to act," Minato answered. "I…I also promised Kyoko that I'd let no one hurt her and I couldn't keep my promise on that. So from now on I have to make sure that no one lays a finger on her."

"And staying up late all night is going to solve that? They won't barge in here and take Kyoko-chan," Kushina yawned. "So come to bed."'

"Let me check on Kyoko-chan and finish this section. Then'll I'll come to bed,"

"Don't stay up too late," Kushina said tiredly. She shut the door going back to their bed. Standing up Minato stretched heading over to Kyoko's room. He slowly opened the door hoping that Kyoko was asleep.

"Hi Kyoko-chan," he cooed watching the girl sit up. She groaned tiredly extending her arms to Minato. Entering the room he picked up the little girl carrying her back to the study. "I'm looking up ways to keep you sweetie." He shut the door bringing her to his desk. She groaned tiredly laying her head on Minato's desk. He chuckled continuing to look through his books. Curling up on Minato's lap Kyoko fell asleep. Twenty minutes later Kushina came through the door groggily.

"Put her back in her bed," Kushina ordered pointing down the hall. Sometimes she was afraid that Minato was going to literally smother that girl with love.

"She just fell asleep," Minato countered.

"Bed. Now." Kushina ordered. Gently Minato carried Kyoko back to her bed. He slipped her beneath the covers under the watchful eyes of a tired and grumpy Kushina. "Don't get her for the rest of the night."

"Yes Ma'am," Minato answered.

"Don't get her tomorrow night either,"

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Stop sassing me and go back to work or come to bed," Kushina snapped.

"Yes Ma'am," Minato teased. She glared at him leaving him in the hallway. He returned to the office pouring over the books.

* * *

><p>Minato awoke to a tiny finger poking his face. Sitting up, Kyoko was perched on his desk on top of his law books. He went through his hair tiredly wondering what time it was.<p>

"Don't sit on top of those books sweetie," he groaned pulling her on top of his lap. Kyoko cocked her head flicking her ears upwards. "They're VERY special."

"Sir you're late for work," Kushina said from the doorway. "I sent the little maid to wake you up."

"What time is it?" he asked allowing Kyoko to squirm from his grip.

"It's about 12:45am – 1:00pm," Kushina answered. Kyoko ran to Kushina wrapping her arms Kushina. Kyoko watched Minato stand up from his desk in a tired stretch. "Minato, don't stay up late this evening"

"I don't plan to but if I have to, I will," he replied. "I still have to do more research about Kyoko-chan."

"No, you'll be joining me in bed tonight," Kushina replied. Kushina could feel Kyoko reaching up towards her in an effort to be picked up. "No, no pick up." Kyoko sighed fluttering around Kushina taking her hand within hers. Flicking her ears to a sound Kyoko immediately stopped fluttering. She released Kushina's hand letting out a small whimper.

"What is it Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked. Kyoko shook her head returning to Kushina's side.

"She's going to stay with me today. Now go get ready for work, the council is already upset with you," Kushina chuckled. Kushina pulled Kyoko away to do her hair and to give her husband some privacy. "Oh and by the way…She's not shaving with you."

* * *

><p>Yeah, so I kind of lied when I said I'd update every two weeks. I'm basically going to update whenever I can. This year academically is a little harder than what I thought it would be. So I hope to hear from everyone soon!<p>

~WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Thanks Narutofan for reviewing!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: I Don't Like

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 19

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Lord and Lady. Sorry that I haven't been able to see you sooner," Freya said cheerfully. <em>_**Something's different about Freya. She seems to be pleasantly cheerful**__, Minato thought. "What's troubling little Kyoko-chan?"_

_ "She's been having unexplained migraines and seizure since you took that band off," Minato explained. Kyoko was sitting on the floor between Kushina and Minato coddling her wolf toy. She stared at the old woman with an innocent pout._

_ "I didn't think they'd start that soon. As you now know, Kyoko-chan is the high priestess to my people. There are sixteen priestesses, including the high priestess, in total that keep __**them **__in check. The fifteen priestesses have a crystal in her body that gives them a unique ability to suppress one of __**them **__as well as to dictate their will. The high priestess has sixteen crystals to assure that the other lower priestesses are doing their jobs correctly. High priestesses normally don't take on their roles at such a young age. Kyoko must be having a hard time controlling this 'new' power," Freya answered._

_ "Why wasn't she able to access this power before?"_

_ "Well the silencer works in a "special" way for priestesses. In the past it was easy for a priestess to take off a silencer on her neck so bounty hunters tweaked the silencers so the nasty little things would suppress a priestess's power," Freya answered. "Lord Hokage press your hand against Kyoko-chan's." Minato did as he was told. "Gently infuse a tiny bit of your chakra into Kyoko-chan, too much and she'll pass out, too little and you won't be able to see her crystals." Minato followed her orders pumping a minute amount of chakra into the little girl's hand. Kyoko giggled tunefully as the chakra went up her arm and flowed through her body._

_ "What is this?" Kushina muttered. A unique pattern began to etch itself in Kyoko's skin. __**This is a…seal**__, Kushina thought. "Those crystals…what are they?" The two crystals on Kyoko's forehead began to glow lightly as several others began to materialize and glow on her body._

_ "They're sealing crystals. Our cultures are vastly different my Lady. Unlike you, the Luponian people have two chakra networks, a primitive version of the one that's inside you and your husband and another network that "crystalizes" the chakra. This second network is what helps form the sealing crystals in priestesses," Freya replied before turning to Kushina. "You're lucky to have a husband like him. He's very devoted to you and the child." Minato picked up Kyoko placing her on his lap. The markings quickly dissipated and the other crystal besides the two in her forehead disappeared. _

_ "And those crystal are worth a lot of money," Minato stated coolly._

_ "Yes, there's one other thing about the crystals Lord Hokage," Freya said seriously._

_ "She'll die if they're removed won't she?" Kushina interrupted._

_ "If one is removed no. Kyoko-chan has sixteen crystals all around her body, three in her forehead, two in her spine, one in the chest, one in her stomach cavity, one in each hand, arm, leg and foot. If the one of the crystals in the forehead is removed, she will become comatose. The crystal in her chest will cause her heart to become weak if removed. If the two spine crystals were removed, it will cause Kyoko-chan to lose function and mobility in most of her body. The stomach crystal will cause stomach upset and bowel problems upon removal. And the last eight, she would lose function in the hand, arm, leg or foot if it was removed. If all the crystals are removed…she will die," Freya replied._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Minato, hey you've been really quiet," Kushina soothed grabbing hold of his arm. Kyoko skipped ahead of them finding interest in everything that was unique and new to her. "Remember we have one on the way and a bubbly little one to look after, that's every reason to wear a smile on your face."<p>

"I was thinking about the old woman's words," Minato replied.

"Don't think about that old hag." Kushina wouldn't believe her lies. A woman that was so cold and harsh couldn't have transformed into a loving and caring old woman.

"Kushina, be nice."

"She called me fat," Kushina growled. Minato smiled slightly but quickly frowned looking at the little girl in front of him. She continued to skip along happily as if there wasn't anything in the world that could harm her.

"If the council found Kyoko-chan before I did, she would be dead." Hearing her name Kyoko stopped twitching her ears underneath her ribbons. Turning around she stared at Minato puzzled. With a faked smile Minato motioned her to continue her scampering. Kyoko smiled running a short distance away from them.

"Minato, we knew Kyoko-chan was special ever since she was a little wolf," Kushina replied. Kyoko skipped to a fish market becoming interested in a container of lobster and crab. She pressed her hands against the glass staring in at the creatures.

"The council could suggest holding Kyoko-chan for ransom. I don't want a war to break out between our people. Also if that messenger saw the bruises on her, they could be sending an army here right now," Minato replied. Kyoko let out a gasp as one of lobsters rushed to her. In fear she took a few steps away from the container before running to Kushina. "You know no one wants to fight a war and we have no idea what type of power her people have." Kyoko latched on to Kushina's dress throwing her head into it.

"You have an attraction to special women," Kushina chuckled. She wanted him to smile! Kyoko wasn't going to drop dead in a matter of seconds. Kushina gently pried the girl off. He frowned watching Kushina explain what a lobster was to the still mute little girl.

"Kushina, do you think I did the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked looking up from Kyoko.

"Rescuing her, was it the right thing?"

"Of course it was. She could have been dead if you didn't take her home. Maybe it's fate that we got her. You're not having second thoughts **are** you?"

"No, I just don't want to lose her. It seems like she's already been through a lot. Our selfish desire for war must have spilled on to her lands. Her gruesome pictures, could be proof of that. I have to make plans to have her return to her homeland," Minato sighed.

"Minato you knew there was a possibility that Kyoko-chan was going to go home. But we can still enjoy the time we have with her," Kushina replied.

"But I don't want to leave you here by yourself! Yet, I want to make sure Kyoko-chan get there safe," Minato replied worriedly.

"Kyoko-chan hasn't started talking yet. I want to be there when she does. Also we need to sit down and talk about this. We don't know how far and treacherous this trek will be," Kushina replied picking up the little girl. "Oh you're getting a little heavy because you're eating more. Take her."

* * *

><p>"Minato, what's going on?!" Kushina asked. Kyoko was having one of her seizure attacks but this time the blue markings and the crystals were glowing brightly.<p>

"I'm not sure. I wanted to study her seals and then this happened," Minato replied calmly. "Do you think you can stop it?"

"What?!"

"Your clan specializes in seals. Do you think you can stop this?" he asked calmly.

"Minato I could make this worse!"

"But there's a chance you could make this all better. Please Kushina you have to try," Minato begged. He hated to see his little girl convulsing on the floor. They had to try something, the old woman wasn't able to help. Kushina sighed observing the little girl's body. _Well it does look familiar but one little tweak could cause a massive catastrophe,_ Kushina thought forming a few seals with her hands. Worriedly she pressed her hand over Kyoko's chest hoping to stop Kyoko's 's body quickly ceased movement glowing a brilliant light blue before the color dissipated.

"Kyoko-chan," Kushina asked nudging the little girl. She was lying on the floor unconscious. "What have I done?" Kushina placed her head in her hands. Picking the girl off the floor Minato pressed his head against her chest.

"She's still alive," Minato replied. Kyoko groaned weakly opening her eyes. "Hi Kyoko-chan, how are you?" She closed her eyes letting out a weak sigh. "I had one of my guards follow Freya to wherever she's been staying. I'll take Kyoko there immediately."

"No if you do that, we could just make things worse. We just need to watch Kyoko for the rest of the night and the next few days," Kushina sighed. "Especially since you don't know what you did."

Minato sighed, "Fine. I wonder what Freya is hiding from us."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked taking Kyoko away from her husband.

"Freya constantly refers to a "them" or a "they" but she hasn't told us who "they" are. Why is she so afraid to tell us, and how is Kyoko an "anchor"? What is Kyoko-chan suppressing anyways?!" Minato replied. "And why is there a bounty on an innocent child's head?!"

"Minato, why are you so frustrated?" Kushina asked. She reached up to stroke his cheek only to have him move away.

"When we solve one mystery, four more pop up and even though we have accumulated information about Kyoko-chan…it's never enough," Minato sighed.

"We'll figure all of this out Minato, but let's put Kyoko-chan to bed," Kushina replied.

* * *

><p>"I don't like cow milk," Kyoko muttered through her big sad eyes. She finally spoke! She was sitting with Minato at the table waiting for Kushina to return from the bathroom. After slipping in and out of consciousness for about three days Kyoko had finally returned to her happy perky self. (AN: By the way, the previous scene has nothing to do with her talking. It deals with something that shall come in a few chapters)

"What?" Minato asked the shivering little girl. She stared at him through her freshly combed bangs.

"I don't like cow milk," she said a little louder.

"Then what do you like?" Minato asked. She shrugged as Kushina reentered the room. He couldn't believe it. His little girl was finally speaking!

"Minato she has to be starving, give her some cereal," Kushina replied patting the little girl on top of her head.

"She told me that she doesn't like cow milk," Minato replied.

"Kyoko-chan?" Kushina called out.

"Yeah?" the girl's high pitched voice squeaked.

"Kushina why don't you sit down," Minato said worriedly. He guided her to a chair hoping that she wouldn't pass out from being shocked or excited.

"Kyoko-chan," Kushina asked.

"Yeah?" Kyoko called.

"Hi sweetheart," Kushina cooed getting up from her chair rushing over to the little girl. "I've waited for this moment. You sound just like I thought you would!" Kushina picked the girl out of the chair snuggling her gently.

"Hi," Kyoko squeaked. _She's going to be a great mom…no she is a great mom,_ Minato thought as Kushina chatted with the little girl. "I like meat."

"You like meat? What type of meat and Kushina will fix it for you," Kushina asked rocking Kyoko back and forth.

"MEAT meat!" Kyoko answered.

"You're so cute. Minato look at her! She's talking!" Kushina cried out happily.

"Yes she is," Minato chuckled.

"Minato we're keeping her…forever," Kushina said seriously.

"You're really attached to her aren't you Kushina?"

"You are too."

"Kyoko-chan, do you want to come to work with me?"

"I wanna see Tachi," Kyoko replied placing a hand at her mouth. She cocked her head innocently staring at the man.

"Tachi?" Minato asked.

"She means Itachi-kun Minato. I'll take her to see Itachi. She didn't have her last play date with Itachi so I bet she's been dying to see him," Kushina chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Koko-chan!" Itachi called out leaving his mother's side. "Are you okay Koko-chan." He was accompanying his mother while she shopped for groceries.<p>

"Itachi-kun, where are you going?!" Mikoto demanded.

"I'm fine! Tachi-kun," Kyoko cheered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're talking!" Itachi gasped.

"Yeah, they got the black band off," Kyoko answered.

"That's great. Hello Lady Kushina," Itachi replied looking up at Kushina.

"Hi Itachi-kun, where's your Mommy?" Kushina asked.

"Over there," Itachi answered pointing to his mother at a vegetable vendor. Itachi took Kyoko's hand pulling her into a loving snuggle. "Let's go Koko-chan." _They're sooooo cute_, Kushina thought as Itachi lead Kyoko to his mom. "Mom! Koko-chan is talking now!"

"She is? Well hi Kyoko-chan," Mikoto cooed. Shyly Kyoko grasped on to Itachi's arm blushing.

"Hi," she muttered.

"Oh you're still shy as ever," Mikoto chuckled.

"Hello Mikoto. I see Itachi-kun easily found Kyoko-chan," Kushina answered. "Why don't you let Itachi-kun come with us? So they can have a little play date."

"You know I was thinking the same thing. They need another play 'date'. Itachi-kun would just love to play with Kyoko-chan," Mikoto replied.

"Not that type of date," Kushina growled.

"Kushina stop resisting what you can already see," Mikoto scolded.

"Well let's not talk about that. Let's just let the kids be kids. Itachi-kun, do you want to come with Kyoko-chan and me?" Kushina asked the small boy.

"Yes," he said with little hesitation. "Is Koko-chan better now?"

"Yes, I'm better. Tachi…kun, do you like me?" Kyoko asked seriously.

"Of course I do. You're the sweetest girl I know!" Itachi replied. "Do you like me too?"

"Yeah! I like you a lot!" Kyoko giggled.

"Well Itachi-kun you're going to go with Kushina. Make sure to behave and treat Kyoko-chan gently. A woman is a delicate flower that loses its beauty when you trample on it," Mikoto informed fixing her son's clothes. Itachi groaned as Mikoto gave him a kiss on his little forehead.

"But the dewicate fwower can defend herself with thorns," Kyoko cheered.

"You're very wise Kyoko-chan!" Kushina gasped with fake enthusiasm. "Where did you learn that from?"

"They taught me that," Kyoko replied. "Tachi-kun, let's go!" She pulled him along hoping to run home with her friend. _There's that mysterious THEY again_, Kushina thought.

"Kyoko-chan don't go yet! We'll go together," Kushina called out. Kyoko stopped in her tracks letting out a sigh.

"You heard about the child molester running about?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, Minato's going to have an overprotective fit when we get home," Kushina groaned.

"I think he's just an overprotective man period," Mikoto chuckled. "Well you behave when you're with Kushina okay Itachi-kun. Oh! How's the KCPS thing?"

Kushina rolled her eyes, "Don't even bring them up! All they do is accuse Kyoko of being a feral child since she doesn't talk to them."

"I'll see you later," Mikoto said with a gentle wave. Itachi smiled at Kyoko leading her behind Kushina.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Itachi whispered to her.

"Really?" Kyoko whispered back.

"Yeah," Itachi answered.

"Oh what are you two whispering about back there?" Kushina asked.

"I was telling her that she was pretty! She will always be pretty!" Itachi replied.

"Yes she is a pretty little girl," Kushina cooed. Kyoko turned red in the face scrunching her dress with her free hand.

"He's handsome too!" Kyoko complimented. Itachi smiled pulling Kyoko close to him. Kyoko smiled back lovingly. _Maybe Mikoto is rig…what am I thinking?! They're four Kushina FOUR! How would they know what real love is?! _Kushina thought.

"You two are pretty chummy," Kushina chuckled. "Do you want to stop by Minato's office Kyoko-chan?"

"Yeah!" Kyoko squeaked. "Tachi-kun, do you want to come?"

"Okay," Itachi replied.

"Well come this way you two," Kushina cooed opening a door for the children. "But we have to be quiet in the hall okay Itachi-kun, Kyoko-chan?"

"Okay," they whispered.

"And you can't run either," Kushina whispered.

"Okay!" the replied. Kushina offered the children her hands to make sure they kept their words. She led them to Minato's office knocking quietly. Kushina giggled hearing the seriousness in his voice as they entered.

"I brought you two little guests," Kushina chuckled allowing the children to burst into the room. Kyoko ran to Minato wiggling herself between his desk and his chair to crawl on to his lap.

"Hello Kyoko-chan, and you must be Itachi-kun," Minato replied pulling the girl on to his left knee. He summoned Itachi closer pulling the boy on to his right knee. "So Itachi-kun do you think Kyoko-chan is pretty?"

"YES!"

"Do you love Kyoko-chan?"

"Of course!"

"Kyoko-chan, do you love Itachi-kun?"

"Yes," she said shyly.

"Well, Itachi-kun you have to make sure to take good care of Kyoko-chan," Minato chuckled. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because I know she'd take good care of you! And when you love someone, you have to take good care of them," Minato chuckled.

"Do you love Koko-chan too?" Itachi asked.

"Of course I love her," Minato answered. "I love Kushina-chan too. She's my favorite woman in the whole world."

"Mina," Kyoko squeaked. She frowned when he didn't pay her any attention. "MINA!" He was busily chatting with Itachi and Kushina.

"Minato, she's calling you," Kushina called out. _Awww, a little nickname! I wonder what she'll call me_, Kushina thought.

"Mina!" Kyoko called out.

"Yes Kyo-chan?"

"They say you should get back to work," Kyoko answered.

"They do?"

"Yeah," Kyoko answered. "Kushi, Penna !" Kyoko pushed herself off Minato's lap running to Kushina. "Penna, we should go?" _Penna? Penna?! What the hell does Penna mean, and why does she tag that on to my name?_ Kushina thought.

"Okay, we'll let Mina do his work. Come on Itachi-kun!" Kushina chuckled. Itachi followed after Kyoko taking her hand. "Well the three of us are going to go home. What time do you think you'll be done?"

"Probably 5:00, 5:30," Minato answered.

"Come on Penna," Kyoko called out. "Tachi-kun, do you want to see Woofwoof?" Kushina laughed kissing her husband goodbye.

"Woofwoof?" he asked.

"I have a toy! I named her Woofwoof," Kyoko said playfully.

"Yeah, Kyoko-chan has a wolf toy named Woofwoof," Kushina answered. _When did she name the toy Woofwoof? _Kushina thought.

"I get to show you my room now!" Kyoko said in a high pitch bubbly voice. _Kyoko seems much happier now. She's smiles constantly and she's so cute and bubbly. Yet, if she's a high priestess she'll have to go back to her people BUT she's so young. She couldn't possibly survive such a long trip,_ Kushina thought as she played with Itachi in the street.

"Kyoko-chan, this way!" Kushina called to her. Kyoko suddenly stopped staring intensely at the sky. She began to mutter in a strange language before scampering to Kushina humming. Although her expression was happy and cheerful, the song she was humming seemed sad and sullen. Itachi felt soothed by Kyoko's song relaxing his shoulders and body.

"Koko-chan where are you from?" Itachi asked.

"I…I don't know," Kyoko answered.

"Lady Kushina, where is Koko-chan from?" Itachi asked following the girl and woman into their home.

"We're not sure about that either. She's like a little angel fallen from heaven," Kushina cooed. Kyoko blushed gently hiding her head in Kushina's dress.

"Why so shy?" Itachi asked pulling Kyoko away from Kushina. "You should be happy you're so pretty." Kyoko blushed, squirming more. Kushina let them in to the house.

"Kyoko-chan, why don't you take Itachi to your room and get Woofwoof?" Kushina suggested. "I'll get you two a snack."

"Okay!" Kyoko answered. She ran off to her room with Itachi in quick pursuit.

"I can't wait until the baby is born. Kyoko will be a great big sister," Kushina said to herself going into the kitchen. She rubbed her belly gently thinking of the life growing inside her. In Kyoko's room she showed him her wolf plushie with pride and happiness.

"Wow! It's cute!" Itachi gasped.

"Tachi-kun," Kyoko said worriedly.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"If you knew someone wooks different…would you hate dem?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't think I would," Itachi replied. "Why?"

"No reason," Kyoko answered solemnly.

"Kyoko-chan! Itachi-kun! Come get a snack!" Kushina called out.

"You'll always be pretty in my eyes Kyoko-chan!" Itachi cooed. Pulling Kyoko close Itachi kissed her cheek gently. Kyoko blushed twitching her ears underneath her ribbons

"Penna is waiting!" Kyoko said softly. She allowed Itachi to lead her out of the room and back to Kushina. "Penna! Kushi!"

"Hi Kyoko-chan," Kushina chuckled. "I have some carrots and celery for you two."

"Thank you," the kids said happily.


	20. Chapter 20: I Want You to Call Me

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 20: I'd like you to call me…

* * *

><p>"Hold my hand Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed gently. Kyoko took her hand waddling along with the woman. "You too Itachi-kun." Itachi took her other hand. "I need to get you home." Kyoko muttered to herself quietly before looking up at Kushina. Kyoko smiled at her before going back to her muttering. <em>I wish Minato was with us, there's a cool feeling in the air,<em> Kushina thought pulling the two children close. Kyoko stopped suddenly letting out a low growl. Her ears perked up

"So you're the wife of Konoha's Yellow Flash?" a man asked stepping out of the shadows in front of them. He looked down at the little girl with a small smile. _They must be the ones after Kyoko-chan,_ Kushina thought pushing the children behind them. Kyoko continued her growl glaring at the man in front of them.

"What do you want with her?" Kushina demanded.

"You should be careful, you wouldn't want to have an **accidental** miscarriage," the man answered summoning his men to encircle the woman and two children. Kyoko carefully eyed each bounty hunter to find the weakest out of all of them.

"Koko-chan," Itachi muttered reaching for the girl. His eyes widened as the girl he had grown to love changed into a wolf before his very eyes and his hand was clutching on to a fist full of fur. Rushing the man in front Kyoko sunk her teeth into the man's right shoulder pushing him to the ground. He threw the Kyoko off his arm. Kyoko stumbled back growling deeply the hair on the back of her neck raised.

"So the little brat has become attached to you?" the man chuckled. Kyoko continued to growl barking fiercely. Transforming into a wolf himself he charged Kyoko aiming for the girl's neck. Kyoko dodged the attack sinking her teeth into his back. The bounty hunter dug his claws into Kyoko's chest pushing the child to the ground. "You're merely a child what do you think that you can do?!"

"Kyoko-chan!" Kushina called out. She wanted to help her but, if he knew that she was pregnant, his men would go for her belly. Crouching down Kushina clutched on to Itachi to protect him. He was scared stiff. Distracted by the woman's voice Kyoko looked at Kushina before feeling the bounty hunter's teeth sink into her left shoulder. She let out a loud howl squirming from the pain. She tried to push him away with her paws but the man continued to hold on tightly.

In Minato's office he heard a pained howl from a wolf. _I wonder…_he thought standing up from his chair to look out his window. _I have a bad feeling that, that was Kyoko-chan,_ Minato thought looking back at his desk. It was filled with papers that needed to be look through and filed but this was life or death for Kyoko-chan and possibly Kushina.

Using her paws Kyoko fiercely scratched at the man's eyes. Releasing her shoulder the attacker moved in for the fatal blow to the neck only to discover that Kyoko had beaten him to it.

"So this is how it ends," the man muttered as Kyoko's teeth went further into his neck and throat. Pushing the deceased wolf off of her Kyoko turned to finish off the other men. Cocking her head Kyoko was shocked to see that they were lying on the ground.

"Are you alright Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked seriously. Changing back to a human Kyoko nodded. Kushina and Itachi were safe. Her clothes were ripped and bloody. Kyoko stumbled to Itachi her wounds bleeding.

"Tachi-kun, I'm sorry," Kyoko muttered. "I'm not normal." She quickly blacked out.

"Kyoko-chan!" Minato called out picking the little girl up. He pulled her close feeling her blood against his skin.

"She's saved us," Kushina muttered.

"How are we going to explain this to Mikoto?"

"We'll tell her the truth. I'm going to take Kyoko-chan home," Minato explained.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked blotting her wounds with a towel. She had regained consciousness and was staring at him innocently. <em>She fought with an extreme ferocity. In some ways, she is a feral child. If she was a normal four year old child she would have never been able to kill a seasoned bounty hunter. 3Also whoever wants to kill or capture Kyoko-chan is getting more desperate,<em> Minato thought. He then went to blotting her wounds with cotton balls soaked with in rubbing alcohol.

"Yeah," Kyoko answered. "Where's Kushi Mina?"

"Kushi took Itachi-kun home. And they're safe," Minato answered. Kyoko muttered an "ow" pulling her arm away from Minato. "Yeah it's going to hurt for a little while." The little girl let out a sigh looking away from Minato. "What is it sweetheart?" She stayed quiet letting a few tears fall out of her eyes. "I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong Kyo-chan."

"Itachi won't like me anymore," Kyoko muttered looking up at Minato with big watery eyes.

"Kyoko-chan, remember this when you fall in love with a boy…If he truly loves you he will love you with all your faults and no matter what you look like. And you should love him the same way. Yet if a boy ever treats you badly, you need to leave him immediately. He isn't worth your time if he hurts or beats you," Minato replied wiping away her tears. He gave her a gentle smile rubbing her hands gently.

"Mina why am I different?" Kyoko asked looking up at him.

"Being different isn't a bad thing Kyoko-chan. If everyone was the same then no one would be unique. I love you because you are not afraid to be yourself. Even Kushi is very different than everyone else but I still love her because who she is matters more than what she is," Minato answered.

"But why am _**I**_ different?" Kyoko asked again. "How come I have wolf ears and you don't?"

"I unfortunately don't know why, but I still love you," Minato answered taking out gauze and bandages. "You were very brave today." He wrapped her wounds gently.

"I had to, they told me to do it," Kyoko replied.

"Well you were very brave to protect Kushi and Itachi-kun," Minato replied.

"Why do you love me?" Kyoko asked.

"Because."

"But, why?"

"You're my special little angel and you'll always be my special little angel," Minato replied. "Well you're going to be sore but you get to relax around the house for a few days."

"I love you too Mina," Kyoko said cheerfully.

"Kyoko-chan why don't you lay down for a nap until Kushi gets home?" Minato suggested picking up Kyoko.

"Story?" Kyoko asked. Minato poked her nose gently getting her to smile.

"Sure, which story?" Minato chuckled.

"Any!" Kyoko replied.

"Okay, how about the Princess and the Pea?"

"You always tell me that one," Kyoko grumbled. "Kushi's home." Her ears perked up as she looked at the door.

"Go say hi to her," Minato replied placing her down. Kyoko stumbled her way to the woman clapsing on her dress.

"Oh my little wolf," Kushina cooed stooping down to her level. "I'm sorry those mean men hurt you! Are you okay?"

"Yes. Kushi you're pretty," Kyoko complimented.

"Well thank you!" Kushina cooed.

"Kushi, I'm sorry," Kyoko muttered.

"Don't worry about that, you were very brave," Kushina answered.

"Not just that," Kyoko mumbled her eyes tearing. _Kyoko-chan has been pretty emotional today, I wonder if it deals with Kushina's mood swings,_ Minato thought as Kushina rubbed the little girl's arm.

"What honey, whatever it is, it's okay," Kushina said softly. Kyoko remained silent letting the tears fall. "You have to talk to me so I can help you." She remained quiet. "Honey, are you sorry that you peed on the floor?" Kyoko nodded. "Oh Kyoko-chan, you don't have to worry about that!"

"I'm sorry," Kyoko muttered.

"Kyo-chan, it's okay," Kushina answered kissing her wet cheek. Kushina pulled Kyoko close in a gentle sweet hug. "It's okay sweetie." _I'm glad Kushina's here, I don't think I'd be able to take care of a young girl on my own,_ Minato thought.

"Kushina," Minato called out. "Have you heard about the…"

"Yes," Kushina answered.

"I'm going to take…"

"Her to work with you until he's found."

"Stop finishing…"

"Your sentences. That's what couples do," Kushina chuckled. "Come on Kyo-chan let's make dinner!" Kushina lifted the girl off the floor bringing her to the kitchen. She placed her on the floor going to the fridge. "What do you want to make with me Kyoko-chan?"

"MEAT!" Kyoko called out from the countertop next to the refrigerator. Shocked Kushina let out a cry stumbling backwards.

"What is it?!" Minato asked running into the room. Kyoko looked quizzically at Kushina on top of the counter.

"Hi Mina," Kyoko cheered.

"Ho-How did you get up there Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked. She shrugged slightly with a little yawn.

"Kyoko-chan," Minato said sweetly. "Can you show me something?"

"Yeah," she squeaked.

"NO!" Kushina snapped. "She's cooking with me. Mother/Daughter bonding time." Kyoko slid off of counter on to the floor. _She's too tiny to jump up and pull herself on to it,_ Minato thought. Kyoko stumbled to Kushina latching on to her innocently.

"Okay, but can I see you later Kyoko-chan?"

"YEAH!" she answered. _I don't think Kushina wants Kyoko to go back home,_ Minato thought leaving the kitchen. He went back to his study with a sigh. He debated if he should do his work or pour over the law books to find a way to keep Kyoko-chan. His work was piling up as tall as his books on law. Sitting at his desk he went through his paperwork, he could save the law books for later.

In the kitchen Kyoko "magically" appeared on the counter shocking Kushina again. Kushina pushed it out of her head. Kyoko was just special. How many wolf/human hybrids do you come across anyways? And with that, how many of them were priestesses? Kyoko sneezed pulling Kushina back to her senses.

"Yeah the onion must be strong to your little nose," Kushina chuckled. She tapped the little girl's nose playfully.

"They say, you're a jin…chur…iki…what is that?" Kyoko asked. Kushina dropped her knife. Minato hasn't said anything…has he?

"Penna?" Kyoko asked watching Kushina seemingly frozen in time. And this "they" she keeps speaking about…who are they? Kyoko placed a hand at her mouth looking up at her innocently.

"Oh that doesn't matter," Kushina said her voice trembling slightly. She smiled at Kyoko trying to keep out her prying mind.

"But they say that…" Kyoko muttered.

"I SAID IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Kushina snapped angrily. Kyoko looked up at Kushina shocked, confused and fearful. Did she do something wrong? Her eyes watered looking up at Kushina. Kyoko pushed off the countertop running out of the kitchen. Kyoko ran past Minato sobbing.

"Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked. Kyoko continued to run away. He walked to the kitchen seeing his wife with her head in her hands leaning against a countertop. "What happened?"

"She asked me what a jinchuriki was," Kushina began sitting up. "And I lost my temper."

"Kushina," Minato sighed.

"WHAT?! I made a mistake!" Kushina growled.

"Shhhh, it's already said and done," Minato soothed pulling Kushina into a loving embrace. "I'll go talk to Kyoko-chan." Minato gave her a gentle peck on the cheek to cheer her up. He left his wife walking to the little girl's room. He could hear her quiet sobs from the closet. "Kyoko-chan." She didn't answer. He opened the door finding her huddled in a corner. _At least she's on the floor this time,_ he thought. Minato squeezed himself into the closet opening his arms to the girl. She continued to cry holding herself tightly. "Why don't you sit in Mina's lap?" Kyoko climbed into his lap weeping.

"Kushi…is a woman who has a very bad temper at times. She really didn't mean to yell at you. You just caught Kushi off guard. I know once she calms down she'll be very sorry," Minato explained hugging the little girl tightly.

"Mina…Am I a bad child?"

"NO! Of course not! Kushi just has a very bad temper," Minato answered.

"Mina…what is a jin…chur…iki?"

"Let me talk to Kushina before we tell you. There a lot of things we have to talk about before we tell you," Minato answered. "You know Kushi loves you VERY much. She would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Kyoko squealed. Minato wiped the tears out of her eyes with a smile.

"Mina's going to teach you how to fight soon," Minato declared in a gentle voice. "You need to learn because life isn't going to be easy for any of us from now on Kyoko-chan."

"Mina?" Kyoko muttered.

"Come on, let's go back to Kushina," Minato said gently. He carefully exited the closet with the girl in his arms. Kushina probably was using cooking as her escape. Approaching the kitchen quietly he knocked on the door sill.

"Yes?" she answered disheartened. How could she lash out at a child?

"Kyoko and I want to finish cooking with you," Minato said in a gentle voice. "Isn't that right Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko nodded watching Kushina moves carefully. "Also, when you're at home Kyoko-chan with Kushi and me, you don't have to wear the ribbons." He gently tugged them free, freeing Kyoko of blending in. "You are our unique little angel and you should be able to be yourself in the comforts of our home." Kyoko's ears perked up slightly before relaxing down in a depressed state. Kushina couldn't bear to see Kyoko so sad.

"Minato, can you watch dinner for a moment? Kyoko-chan, can I talk to you in the living room?" Kushina asked. Minato looked at the little girl whispering a few words in her ear. Kyoko nodded. Minato handed the little girl over to Kushina and then attended to their dinner. "We're going to go to the master bedroom."

"Okay," Kyoko said above a whisper. Bring her to the room Kushina put her on the bed. Kushina sat next to her taking the little girl's hands.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you. I was just so shocked that you asked about the word 'jinchuriki'. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just quick tempered. Do you know what that is Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked.

"No," Kyoko answered.

"Minato and I should have done more to warn you. Yet I shouldn't have yelled at you. Do you forgive me?" Kushina asked.

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"Can I get a hug?" Kushina asked.

"I love you Kushi," Kyoko said sweetly. Kushina pulled Kyoko on to her lap giving her a tight hug.

"I love you too Kyoko-chan," Kushina replied. "Let's go back to Minato." Kyoko pushed off the bed running to the kitchen. "Don't run!"

"Kay," Kyoko answered sliding to a halt. She walked inside appearing next to Minato on a counter top. "Hi!"

"Hi?" Minato said taking a double take at the little girl. "How did you get there?"

"Jump Climb," Kyoko answered.

"Okay," Minato answered. "Don't touch the stove. It's hot."

"Kay," Kyoko replied. "DOOR!" Her ears perked up as she stared in the direction of the front door. Kushina watched the two in the doorway with a smile.

"I'll continue cooking with Kyoko. You can get the door," Kushina replied. Minato abandoned his cooking duties. "When I say WITH Kyoko…I kind of need her to be present."

"But she likes going to the door," Minato said in a playful whine. Kushina growled at the man. "Fine, take her." He handed the little girl to Kushina with a sigh. Going to the front door he found Jiraiya on the other side of it.

"Minato! How's the little lady?" he asked.

"Which one?" Minato asked quietly. You never know when Kushina's fist might be around.

"The smallest one of course! You're probably keeping her locked up because of that pedophile lurking about," Jiraiya replied.

"Well yes, she'll be following me to work and back. I'm also going to increase the security around the home. The bounty hunters came back and harmed Kyoko-chan," Minato answered.

"Is that Jiraiya-san I hear?" Kushina called out playfully. Kyoko was playing with a spoon watching Kushina's every move on a countertop. She placed the spoon in the mouth watching the two men enter.

"Kyoko-chan," Jiraiya gasped. "Or should I say Kyoko-hime? She's going to be your little girl."

"Hime?" Kyoko squeaked with the spoon in her mouth.

"Don't talk with things in your mouth, Kyoko-chan," Kushina ordered. Kyoko pulled the spoon out placing it on the counter.

"So you're talking now? What's my name Kyoko-chan?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes," Kyoko replied kicking her feet playfully.

"What's his name Kyoko-chan?" Minato chuckled pulling the little girl off the counter and on to the floor.

"Sensei," Kyoko replied holding on to Minato's hands.

"Can you say Jiraiya?" Minato asked.

"Sensei," Kyoko answered.

"No, say Jiraiya," Minato ordered.

"Raiya," Kyoko muttered with a struggle.

"She likes to chop off people's names. What's her name?" Minato asked.

"KUSHI!" Kyoko cried out.

"What's my name?" Minato asked.

"Mina," Kyoko replied.

"Well aren't you cute? I think I have something a little better for you than what I brought the last time," Jiraiya chuckled holding out a fuzzy white and brown bunny. Kyoko looked up at it with a wide smile.

"Kyoko-chan, why don't you show Jiraiya-san Woofwoof?" Kushina suggested. Kyoko ran off to get the pup. Swooping in behind Kushina, Minato wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"So how's the investigation going?" Jiraiya asked keeping a watchful eye for Kyoko.

"She doesn't talk to them. She's very distrustful."

"Has she said anything about what they've done to her?"

"No."

"LET'S not talk about this," Kushina growled. Kyoko appeared in the doorway holding the toy up to Jiraiya.

"So now you have the predator and the prey," Jiraiya chuckled holding out the rabbit to her. She took both snuggling them lovingly.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you!" Kyoko squeaked.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan, why do you cry every time you come here? Do you not like it here?" the young woman from Konoha's Child Protective Services asked. Kyoko had nestled herself between the wall and the bookshelf. Kyoko looked up at the woman solemnly. Tears stained her cheeks.<p>

"No," Kyoko replied. _Finally! I was getting tired of watching the little girl not saying anything, _the woman thought with a sigh of relief.

"Why Kyoko-chan? I'm your friend! All I'm trying to do is help you," the KCPS officer cooed.

"I don't like you," Kyoko replied shaking her head. In an adjacent room Kushina couldn't help but let out a loud outburst. Kids were always brutally honest!

"Kushina," Minato scolded.

"Sorry," she said with a giggle.

"Why don't you like me?" the woman asked. Kyoko shrugged. "I want you to let me help you."

"I don't need help, I have Mina and Shina," Kyoko replied.

"You mean Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina," the woman corrected.

"This is why I don't like you," Kyoko replied shaking her head again from her corner. Minato sighed, Kyoko still wasn't making this easy for them. Looking over at Kushina he saw that she was ready to have a laughing fit.

"Well how can we be friends?" the woman sighed.

"I want to go back to Kushi and Mina," Kyoko replied. _Mina and Shina…Kushi and Mina…She's changing it up…thus she knows our full names. Yet, she refuses to use them,_ Minato thought. Looking around the room a few of the other workers seemed to have the same half giggling, half serious face that Kushina had. Then it finally hit him, Mina, sounded like a girl's name. The cute name Kyoko had given him became the name of utter castration.

"Why don't we cut the day short and I'll let you go back to them," the woman sighed. Kyoko sprang out of her corner running to the door. Kushina was on immediately on the other side to greet her with hugs and kisses. Pulling Kyoko in to her arms Kushina happily walked Kyoko out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you embarrassed Minato," Kushina asked slyly. He had been strangely quiet the whole walk home. Minato let them into their home his mouth glued shut. Kyoko ran to her room to get her toys.<p>

"It sounds like a girl's name."

"You mean Mina?" Kushina laughed. Minato shot her a glare as she continued to giggle.

"Yes," Minato answered.

"It's so cute," Kushina cooed hugging her husband.

"I can't be called Mina. There has to be another name." He pulled away shaking his head.

"But it's so cute! Mina," Kushina replied. "Besides you had no problem with her calling you that until now."

"How about, Papa?" Minato answered ignoring her question pulling her close again. He gently stroked her red hair.

"Minato no. Remember she still needs to go home," Kushina replied sternly.

"Yes, but we're taking care of her," Minato answered. "Also when we have our baby…he or she would get confused when Kyoko-chan calls me Mina."

"I guess you do have a point but Mina is such an adorable name!" Kushina replied with a gentle coo.

"Papa or she shaves with me every day," Minato threatened playfully.

"Mina or you won't have a place to sleep for as long as we're married," Kushina growled.

"You already know that's not going to work," Minato laughed. "I guess she's shaving with me."

"FINE! Papa it is," Kushina snapped.

"I'll go let her know. Kyoko-chan," Minato called out. There was no response. "She must be sleeping." Walking to her room he found her up on the top shelf of her bookcase.

"Hi!" Kyoko muttered snuggling her bunny.

"How do you get up there?" Minato asked.

"Sometimes I jump…this time I climbed," Kyoko answered. He lifted the little girl out of the shelf resting her on his hip.

"From now on you're going to call me Papa okay?" he ordered.

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I'd like you to call me Papa,"

"Okay," Kyoko replied.

* * *

><p>AHHH! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! There was so much stuff to do this semester that FanFiction has to come in second place. So now I'm on break and hopefully I can post more often now!<p>

Thanks Narutofan for being an ever constant anonymous reviewer! I hope you'll be able to find this story again!

~WoofumsPup


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting Megumi

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 21: Meeting Megumi

* * *

><p>"I'm a bad girl," Kyoko mumbled dropping Woofwoof on the ground. Her head hung low and her ears sagged.<p>

"How can that be if Minato and Kushina tell me how good you are all the time?" Jiraiya asked. He promised to watch the girl INSIDE the Hokage's mansion while Kushina and Minato spent some time that morning as a couple. The couple wasn't too keen on letting a four year old girl wander about with a perverted old man just yet.

"Because…I did something really bad," Kyoko answered staring at the ground.

"Well what did you do?" Jiraiya asked.

"I hurt Mina," Kyoko replied with a frown. "Papa."

"How did you hurt Papa?" Jiraiya asked. Kyoko looked up at Jiraiya before wrapping her arms around her legs in a tight ball. She shook her head placing her face into her knees.

"I can't tell you right now. I have to tell you what I am first," Kyoko muttered into her knees.

"Okay, I'm all ears," Jiraiya replied. "But you can't sit like that I can't hear you." Kyoko let out a little sigh sitting up with an arched back.

"I'm a priest…ess for my people. Where I used to wive there is a big mountain. Inside the big mountain there are…um…as many wolf gods as there are jewels on my body. Long time ago the first priestess locked them away because they caused trouble. Priest…ess…es now have to make sure they don't get out. The first priestess made them say okay to living in the big mountain in exchange for using her as a medium. We do the same job as the first priest…ess. We have a unique seal that covers our bodies that allow them to tell us things, give us power, and allows them to use our bodies. They talk to me a lot…but I'm so wittle…I can't control what they give me. I was pwaying wif Papa… and it was on the ground…I wost control and I hurt Papa," Kyoko said in a quiet voice.

"Well you know Papa still loves you," Jiraiya replied. "What did you do to Papa?"

"I don't know…I control things…like Wawa," Kyoko replied with a sad shrug.

"What?" Jiraiya asked. She got up off the floor running to the kitchen. Carefully she climbed up the cabinets sitting next to the sink. Reaching over she turned on the faucet and pointed at the water coming out of it.

"Wawa," Kyoko squeaked as Jiraiya entered the room. Her ears twitched slightly as Jiraiya came closer. She followed him closely with her eyes scratching her little arm.

"How can you control water?" he asked curiously. She shook her head hesitantly.

"Don't want to hurt you," Kyoko mumbled crossing her arms.

"It's okay, show me," Jiraiya replied. Kyoko let out a little sigh cupping some of the water in her hands. The symbols etched into her skin slowly began to glow in her hands before radiating throughout her whole body. Releasing her hands around the water she made it form a perfect sphere before changing the shapes randomly. She tossed the water back into the sink before turning off the faucet. _She doesn't seemed fatigued…and to do that would take extreme chakra control if she was a Shinobi_, Jiraiya thought.

"Okay?" Kyoko asked holding her arms out to the man.

"I'm okay. Let's take a little walk," Jiraiya replied.

"They said no," Kyoko replied.

"Kushina and Minato?" Jiraiya replied.

"Yeah," Kyoko muttered.

"I'm not even going to take you outside the mansion," Jiraiya replied.

"But…they said no," Kyoko replied.

"How about I do all the walking and I'll carry you?" Jiraiya replied.

"Door!" Kyoko called out perking up her ears and straightening her back. She turned her head towards the door smiling gleefully.

"Well now we can ask if you can go on a walk with me."

"ABSOLUTELY not," Kushina called out in response.

"I'm not going to kidnap her. She'd be safe with me," Jiraiya answered. "Isn't that right Minato? I know better than to take a little girl to a bar."

"I'm not in this," Minato answered putting up his hands in defense. Minato thought it was best to be diplomatic and not take a side.

"Fine, well I guess you don't need me to babysit anymore but I do want to talk to Minato for a little while," Jiraiya stated placing the little girl on the ground. She ran to her surrogate mother wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What about?" Minato asked.

"I'll have to tell you later," Jiraiya replied seriously.

"Okay important Hokage stuff blah blah blah. I'm taking her out to play," Kushina answered. It was about noon Kyoko had been cooped up with Jiraiya since early in the morning. _So she can take her out to play but I can't_, Jiraiya thought playfully.

"Be careful Kushina-chan," Minato cooed.

"Me too?" Kyoko squeaked.

"Yes and you too Kei-chan," Minato chuckled.

"Come on, I'm going to take you to the park where we can hopefully meet some other kids around your age," Kushina said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"This girl is the color of chocolate, I wonder if she melts?!" a child snickered as a group of children surrounded Kyoko. Kushina had finally ushered Kyoko away to make friends with the children surrounding her.<p>

"And this hair!" a girl snapped. "Maybe it's not even a girl! Maybe it's an old hag." She grabbed a few lochs of Kyoko's hair yanking Kyoko towards her. Kyoko let out a low growl pouting angrily.

"Why doesn't it say anything?!" a little boy snickered. "It must be broken."

"You know when my mom finds something that broken, she hits it until it starts working," the girl laughed. "Maybe it doesn't work because it wears those ugly ribbons on its head." The girl yanked on Kyoko hair again causing the girl to stumble.

"She's like a reverse Snow White, hair as white as snow and skin as black as coal, well almost. She's a little light AND…," a boy laughed reaching for Kyoko's hair. Quickly Kyoko grabbed his arm glaring into his eyes.

"The bird that squawks the loudest, always flies first in fright," Kyoko said in a low grumble.

"So you do talk, Snow White?" the girl huffed yanking on Kyoko's hair.

"And be careful who you pick on you never know what type of strength they have on the inside," Kyoko hollered pulling the boy towards her throwing a punch to his face. "LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Turning to the other girl Kyoko pushed her to the ground pounding the little girl in the chest and head. Angrily, Kyoko leapt off the girl and on to another child forcing him to the ground.

"It's not your skin that's black as coal, it's your heart!" the boy snapped thrusting a finger in her face as Kyoko raised her arm to hit him. Snapping back to reality Kyoko stared at the little boy beneath her. He stared back up at her fearfully.

"Oh my baby!" a mother screamed running over to the first child Kyoko had hit. He was weeping like a baby nursing his swollen cheek. Getting off the other child Kyoko stared at the family emotionlessly. _This is quickly getting out of hand_, Kushina thought briskly walking to the unfolding scene. "You feral beast," the mother growled raising her hand to scold Kyoko.

"If you have a problem with her you'll address me," Kushina snapped at the over-protective mother grabbing her hand as it came down towards Kyoko. The little white haired girl stared up at the woman confused.

"Yes that wretched child beat up my son!" the mother hollered. Kushina threw the woman's hand away angrily.

"Well if he wasn't such a bully, she wouldn't have had to," Kushina justified picking up Kyoko. The little girl placed a hand up at her mouth fearfully staring at the angered mom with Kushina.

"How could you justify her actions, that wretched child beat up my son!"

"She's not a wretched child! Your child started this fiasco, _mine_ just finished it! You should really be teaching him how to be a gentleman. That goes for all of you!"

"She's not even yours Kushina," another mother bellowed.

"Blood ties don't even matter! She's my child!" Kushina announced proudly. "Come on Kyoko-chan."

"The Red-hot Habanero would have a foreigner as a child…and a feral one at that," the overprotective mother spat watching Kushina walk away with Kyoko.

* * *

><p>"When I saw Kyoko today, I saw myself," Kushina muttered trying to hold back her tears, "Ousted as a foreigner and for strange colored hair." <em>All these hormones…I wonder if she even recognizes this? It also seems like the spirit of Kushina runs in Kyoko-chan. I gotta put a stop to this before she uses her fists for everything<em>, Minato thought.

"Kushina," Minato whispered gently.

"I didn't want Kyoko to experience any of that," Kushina sniffed.

"I know you didn't," her husband answered sitting next to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"I forgot how cruel children could be to each other," Kushina sighed drying her tears.

"You know this is a teaching moment for Kyoko-chan. Why don't you go in and talk to her? Of course after you feel emotionally ready," Minato suggested.

"Yeah, it is. What would you have done?" Kushina asked.

Minato let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, since I'm the Hokage…I don't think I would apply. No one would dare pick a fight with me."

"What if you weren't the Hokage?" Kushina asked.

"I would have done the same thing," Minato replied. "Kyoko-chan still is our little girl after-all."

"So the trial is in two weeks," Kushina sighed.

"Yeah, they don't want Kyoko to testify because she's so little, but I'll make sure she will," Minato replied.

"Who will be the judge?" the wife asked.

"I wanted Lord Hiruzen to be the judge but he declined. So it will be me. The Elders will all be on trial and so will Danzo. Even if Kyoko freezes up, Anbu confiscated video of the horrendous acts done on her," Minato replied. "Please don't come to the trial."

"What?!" Kushina gasped. Why wouldn't he want her there?!

"Please, some of the videos are very hard to watch, and Kyoko-chan has told Jiraiya some things that are very hard to listen to. So please don't come," Minato replied.

"Fine," Kushina sighed. "I'm going to take Kyoko-chan to get some groceries."

* * *

><p>"Koko-chan," Itachi cried out abandoning the side of his mother. His mother sighed watching the boy run over to the little girl.<p>

"That boy, I'm sorry, Tomi-san and Megumi-chan, he just loves that little girl to pieces," Mikoto apologized with a sigh to the mother-daughter duo. _Ugly girl_, Megumi thought as Itachi embraced the girl rubbing his cheek on hers. Taking Kyoko by the hand he led her away from the distracted Kushina and back to his mother.

"I found her," Itachi said with a beaming smile. Kyoko looked at the little girl standing across from her. The girl was tall, pretty, with medium length wavy black hair and porcelain like skin. Her hair was adorned with a pretty sparkly red headband that matched the girl's cheeks. Megumi turned her head away from Kyoko before backing behind her mother to play the role of the shy little girl.

"Itachi-kun did you tell Lady Kushina that you 'found' Kyoko?" Mikoto asked as she watched Kushina panic looking for Kyoko. Mikoto called out to the woman pointing to her white haired surrogate daughter.

"Kyoko-chan! Please don't do that to me!" Kushina scolded.

"I took her, I'm sorry Lady Kushina please don't be mad at Koko-chan," Itachi apologized standing between Kushina and Kyoko. _Awww, he's defending Kyoko-chan_, Mikoto thought with a big smile.

"Well then Itachi-kun, please don't take her unless you tell me. I was scared that she would be gone forever," Kushina said with a sigh of relief going through her hair.

"Good Day Lady Kushina," Tomi said cheerfully. "This must be the delightful little Kyoko-chan."

"Kyoko-HIME, Minato's been really pushing for hime lately," Kushina said bashfully.

"Well she's in your custody and Minato-sama IS the Hokage. It makes perfect sense for her to be called Kyoko-hime," Mikoto replied. "So Itachi-kun, you're going to call Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-hime from now on okay?"

"Kay, Koko-hime," Itachi replied swinging Kyoko's arm gently. Kyoko blushed looking at the smiling boy. It was as if Itachi had forgotten about the wolf attack. Megumi let out a fake cough trying to steal the attention away from this Kyoko.

"Oh and who might you be?" Kushina asked looking behind Tomi. Megumi hid behind her mother "bashfully." She peaked up at Kushina in a cute and innocent fashion.

"Come on out Megumi-tan and say hello to Lady Kushina and Kyoko-hime," Tomi chuckled pushing the little girl in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Megumi-tan," Megumi said in a cute small voice. She crossed her arms cutely looking up at Kushina with a sweet smile. _What a sweetheart, it looks like Kyoko will get a little girl friend!_ Kushina thought happily. Although she loved Kyoko's relationship with Itachi, Kyoko needed the sweet relationship of a girl to make her an even kinder soul.

"Hi Megumi-chan! This is Kyoko-hime. Kyoko-hime say hi," Kushina said placing a hand in between her hidden wolf ears.

"Hi," Kyoko said above a whisper. _Kyoko-chan is a little suspicious of kids, or she's just shy BUT she has every right to be after what happened earlier today,_ Kushina thought.

"There's a park near-by, why don't we let the kids play?" Tomi suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Kyoko-hime needs a few more friends her age," Kushina said with an enthusiastic nod. She was basically done shopping and she could always send Minato out to get whatever she needed. The mothers led the children to the park allowing them to play in a sandbox and in the surrounding playground.

"I'm going to go get some water. Will you be okay Koko-hime?" Itachi asked as the three children played in the sandbox. They were building a sand mound in which they were going to mold into a castle.

"Yeah," Kyoko answered with a big smile. Megumi stared at her jealously with an angered pout. Itachi was supposed to be HER husband, but Itachi only seemed to want to play with this weird looking girl named Kyoko.

"I won't be gone long," Itachi said kissing her hand sweetly before running off. Kyoko wiggled with delight as her face glowed a light red.

"I'm going to be the leaderess of the Uchiha Clan NOT you," Megumi snapped. "And you're unfit of the title hime!"

"What?" Kyoko asked cocking her head with a puzzled look.

"You are an ugly girl and Uchiha boys only marry pretty girls with real parents," Megumi replied in a snobbish tone. "Why would Itachi want to do ANYTHING wif you! You're so ugly and your parents aren't your real parents! Why are you lying to everyone and trying to make it like you are pretty and Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina are your parents?! And why are you so dark?"

"Why do you say mean things?" Kyoko asked a lump forming in her throat. Megumi had been so nice to her up to now. Why would she suddenly change and say cruel things?

"They're not mean, I'm just telling you the truth," Megumi said before turning into her "kind and benevolent self" as Itachi approached.

"Oh," Kyoko muttered processing what she said in her head. It made her feel uncomfortable and sad. Was it really true?

"Is Koko-hime okay?" Itachi asked instantly picking up on her emotions. She nodded silently continuing to dig in the sand. After about another hour of play the mothers recalled their children before heading home.

"Kyoko-chan," Kushina said softly. Kyoko was staring intensely into the ground as they walked home. "What are you doing sweetie?"

"Is it bad to be dark?" Kyoko asked continuing to stare at the ground.

"No, it's not. Who told you that it was bad to be dark?" Kushina replied becoming angry and defensive. There were other children on the playground and the kids from earlier. Who would say such a hurtful thing?!

"Oh…am I ugly?" Kyoko asked.

"No! You're very beautiful, even Itachi-kun loves your beauty! Who said this to you?!" Kushina urged. That child's mother was going to get a stern talking to and maybe a beating. No one will survive the wrath of the pregnant Kushina!

"Why did the other kids call me black as coal earlier? I'm not the color of coal…and I don't like being called chocolate," Kyoko asked. _A child's innocence is so pure…I hate that it's already being corrupted, _Kushina thought pulling her hair back.

"Let's talk about this when we get home Kyoko-chan BUT I want to know who said you were ugly?" Kushina asked. Kyoko looked away frowning quietly. She stopped in her tracks fiddling with her hair. "Remember Kyoko-chan, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

"It was Megu-chan," Kyoko said above a whisper.

"Who?" Kushina asked.

"Megu-chan," Kyoko said a little louder. _Little Megumi-chan? That doesn't seem right. She's such a sweet and loving child,_ Kushina thought.

"And you're sure about that?" Kushina asked.

"Yes," Kyoko said with a nod. _Her actions and words seem sincere but…it couldn't have been Megumi-chan, well the best thing to do is to see if Minato gets the same story out of her, _Kushina thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed watching her draw on the ground. "Who's that?" He pointed to a little light skinned girl with white hair.<p>

"Me," Kyoko answered.

"That person doesn't look like you," Minato answered.

"I don't like being dark," Kyoko mumbled. "I want to look like you!"

"Why?" Minato asked. What brought all this about? She had no problem with the color of her skin until today. "Hey, look at me. Why don't you like being 'dark'?" She looked away before looking back up at Minato.

"Because other kids say I look like chocolate…I don't like it when they say that," Kyoko replied.

"Kyoko-chan, there is NOTHING wrong with your skin color," Minato told her seriously. Kyoko looked up at him confused; she slowly cocked her head to the left.

"Really?" Kyoko asked.

"Nothing. Those kids were just being mean and cruel to you. You cannot let what they say get to you," Minato replied.

"What do you mean by, 'get to you?'" Kyoko asked.

"I mean you can't let what they say make you mad or sad," Minato answered.

"Okay," Kyoko said softly.

"Kyoko-chan," he began, "what is this thing with Megumi-chan?"

"She said that I was ugly," Kyoko replied.

"Did she say anything else to you?" Minato asked carefully watching Kyoko's every move. _Kushina said that Megumi-chan seemed too sweet to do any of that…but I can't see anything that suggests that Kyoko-chan is lying,_ Minato thought.

"She said that Uchiha boys only marry pretty girls and that I can't be called hime and I don't have real parents," Kyoko replied.

"Okay, we'll have a talk with Megumi-chan's parents. There's one other thing I want to talk to you about," Minato said in a firm tone. "Did you get in a little fight today?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"Why did you get in a fight today?" Minato asked relaxing his voice a tiny bit. Kyoko was being honest with him throughout this whole mini "investigation" there was no need to be firm and harsh.

"They were going to hit me if I didn't do it first!" Kyoko replied. Just as Minato was about to scold her, Kyoko responded with something quite unexpected, "Kushi said to always pound fear into those who want to hurt you!" Minato let out a laugh as he looked at his little girl's determined little face. "What's funny?" She cocked her head puzzled.

"You're just adorable," Minato answered summoning her into his lap. He hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head. "I love you sweetheart. Don't let the words of others ruin who you are."

"I love you too Papa," Kyoko replied snuggling her head underneath his.

"BUT, I can't have you running around beating up people okay?" Minato answered pulling her away so he could look at her.

"But Kushi said," Kyoko began before silence with a head shake from Minato.

"You can't solve all your problems by hitting people. So I say don't hit people," Minato replied.

"Kushi says, even when a lady is wrong…she's right. So…and Kushi says to pound fear into those who want to hurt you," Kyoko answered innocently. Minato let out a sigh putting his head into a right hand.

"This time she's wrong," Minato answered.

"But," Kyoko retaliated.

"Trust me she's REALLY wrong this time. Do you know what a Hokage is Kyo-chan?" Minato asked.

"No."

"I'm the leader of Konoha, little one. If I had a problem with someone or a group of people, I can't just go about hitting them. That could start a war, so I have to use something else to solve my problems. Do you know what that something else is Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked. Kyoko shook her head no thrashing her hair about. "It's what's inside here," Minato replied touching the top of her head. "What's in here?"

"A PINK BRAIN!" Kyoko squeaked.

"YES!" Minato answered. "SO, before you use this, use this." He first took her little hand balling it into a fist before pointing at her head. "Always use your brain first."

"Okay…they're going to ask me lots of questions soon aren't they," Kyoko said sadly.

"Yes, but Papa will be there," Minato answered.

"I'm scared though," Kyoko replied.

"It's okay to be scared Kyo-chan," Minato replied. "You don't have to brave all the time."

* * *

><p>Thanks Narutofan for reviewing! :D<p>

~WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>UPDATE December 28, 2012: I know many of you will be expecting an update today or tomorrow but I've been pretty sick lately so I won't be updating until I get better. :( Sorry that it has to be this way but you would rather have me well and post a "good" chapter than sick and write a very strange and out of the blue chapter. Haha... Well I hope to see you guys soon!<p>

~WoofumsPup


	22. Chapter 22: The Trial

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 22

* * *

><p>Being sick and lazy is never good.<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>"I'll be right inside this room Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed fixing the little girl's dress. Kyoko looked up at Kushina confused. Kushina seemed rather depressed today.<p>

"Okay. I want you to be with me," Kyoko replied with a cute smile.

"No, you have to go with Minato," Kushina replied. Letting out a sigh Kushina adjusted the little girl's headband. Kyoko quickly frowned before pouting.

"Why can't you come with me?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I just can't honey. So I'll be right here waiting for you," Kushina answered stroking Kyoko's hair.

"She'll be fine, I promise you," Minato said gently. He placed a hand on Kyoko's head taking her right hand with the other. "It's time to go little one." Kyoko nodded allowing herself to be led by Minato. "It's okay to be scared Koko-chan, but you're going to have to be brave."

"Okay," Kyoko answered following Minato into a small room which would serve as the court room. Lifting up the little girl he placed her into a chair isolated in the center front of the room.

"Remember to speak loudly okay? And I'll be sitting in front of you in that chair behind me okay? Also you can only get out of the chair when I tell you to, okay?" Minato whispered to the little girl.

"Okay," she said a quiet voice. He kissed her forehead before taking his position behind the desk in front of her.

"The trial of the child abuse of Kyoko will begin," Minato stated seriously. Kyoko fearfully eyed the three elders fidgeting in her chair. Her longing for escape was so palpable that Minato had to force himself to kill his emotions so he wouldn't attack the elders. Kyoko watched men and women stand up and argue in front of Minato unable to comprehend what they were saying. A tall man approached her causing her to look up at him with fear.

"Kyoko-chan, when did they take you out of your house?" the man asked. Kyoko just stared at him with fear.

"It's alright Kyoko-chan," Minato soothed watching the girl slowly begin to shrivel into a ball.

"Did they take you out of your room after dark?" the man asked.

"After Nigh-nigh time," Kyoko replied.

"So after you were put to bed," the man asked.

"Y-Yes," Kyoko muttered. "Yes." She said a little louder.

"And when did they take you back to the house?"

"Before the big star comes out," Kyoko answered.

"Lord Hokage when do you normally put Kyoko-chan to bed?"

"At 7:30pm," Minato answered.

"Sunrise is around 7:00am. Clearly that would give anyone enough time to kidnap this child and test on her," the prosecution lawyer answered.

"Objection!" the defense snapped. Kyoko swiveled in her seat to see the people behind her. She turned back around to face Minato.

"Overruled," Minato answered in response.

"Now Kyoko-chan," the prosecution lawyer asked relaxing his voice. "When they took you to the place that they hurt you, what did they do to you?" Kyoko remained silent staring into the man's eyes. "Can you tell me what they did to you first?"

"Dey put a collar on me," Kyoko replied.

"And then what did they do?"

"Dey put a metal rope on the collar and tied the metal rope to the wall,"

"And after that?" the lawyer asked. Kyoko looked up at the man fearfully shaking her head no. She rubbed her right hand anxiously looking between him and Minato innocently.

"Go ahead Kyoko-chan," Minato said gently.

"Dey hit me with things and sprayed me with wawa," Kyoko replied. "Dey called me mean things too."

"Like what?"

"Freak and beast and sabage," Kyoko replied. (A/N: savage)

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" the lawyer asked. Immediately Kyoko pointed an accusing finger at the Konoha Elders.

"Dem and others too," Kyoko replied. "Except that guy." Kyoko pointed at Homura.

"Are you sure?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes sir," Kyoko replied.

"I have no further questions at this time your honor," the lawyer answered.

"You may cross-examine," Minato answered looking over at the defense.

"Your honor, this child is too young to recognize the difference between individuals. She probably doesn't even know her left from her right," the defense attorney argued.

"Weft, Right," Kyoko chirped pointing at her left and right foot.

"Objection!" the Prosecution yelled at the same time. Minato smiled at the little girl before becoming serious. _She's being very brave for Papa. I hope she can just continue to keep this up,_ Minato thought.

"Sustained," Minato replied.

"Kyoko-chan, are you sure that you saw those individuals?" the defense lawyer crafted.

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"Let me show you some pictures," the defense lawyer replied going back to his table. He pulled out a stack of photos crouching down in front of the little girl. _Those bastards, _Minato thought. "Do you see any difference between these two pictures?" Kyoko studied the pictures long and hard. She shook her head no. "How about these pictures, are they different?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied pointing to the picture of Danzo. "That's that guy over dere."

"And are you sure Kyoko-chan. Why don't you look a little more carefully."

"No, that's him. He has the same wook," Kyoko replied.

"What about these two pictures," the Defense Lawyer answered. Kyoko studied them before shaking her head no again.

"Objection! Your honor, this has nothing to do with this case," the Prosecution snapped after watching this interrogation go on for a few minutes.

"Overruled, but hurry up and prove your point," Minato answered.

"This girl is only the tender age of four, your honor. As you can see she can only recognize a few faces. It would be easy for her to mistake my clients for someone else. She couldn't tell the difference between your face and another person your honor," the Defense Lawyer reasoned. "She is far too young to recognize anyone."

"Different scents!" Kyoko squeaked placing a hand near her mouth innocently.

"What?" the Defense Lawyer asked.

"Every buddy has a different scent," Kyoko replied innocently.

"Kyoko-chan, how are you sure that those two over there hurt you," the Defense Lawyer asked.

"I know their scents," Kyoko replied. "Every buddy has a scent."

"You know their scents!" the Defense Lawyer asked. "We obviously have a little liar in our courtroom! If she's going to lie like this how do we…"

"OBJECTION! SHE'S LIKE AN INUZUKA SO SHE CAN…" the Prosecution hollered.

"Sustained."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad questions are done for the day," Kushina sighed.<p>

"Kushi," Kyoko squeaked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why did the tall man not like me?" Kyoko asked.

"I'll explain when you're a little older," Kushina replied.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"No," Kushina replied.

"Then why do they ask so many questions?" Kyoko asked with a frustrated frown.

"Once again I'll explain when you're a little older," Kushina replied. Immediately Kyoko stopped breaking out into a song in her native language before skipping to Kushina. _She seems to do that around 3:00pm every day,_ Kushina noted taking the little girl's hand.

"I asked them to give us a safe journey home," Kyoko said cheerfully after her song.

"You did?" Kushina asked with childish enthusiasm.

"YEAH!" Kyoko squealed.

"Who do you talk to Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked.

"I talk to Papa, and Penna and Tachi-kun and Tachi-kun Mom and," Kyoko began.

"No you always tell me that 'they say…' or 'they want…' who is they?" Kushina asked.

"They?" Kyoko asked. "They said they want to talk to Mina first."

"What?" Kushina asked.

"They want to talk to Mina…They said it's very important that they talk to Mina first," Kyoko answered.

"Okay," Kushina replied with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Her imaginary friends are getting a little out of hand," Kushina told her husband.<p>

"Do you think she has schizophrenia?" Minato asked.

"No, well I don't want to think that she does," Kushina replied. "She told me earlier today that, **they** want to talk to you."

"As you've seen, she still draws those disturbing drawings. Maybe this is how she copes with stress," Minato answered.

"Don't say that she's mentally disturbed," Kushina said shaking her head.

"She might be," Minato answered. "She's seen death and she's been tortured. We've never taken her to a…"

"She's NOT mentally disturbed," Kushina said adamantly.

"Kushina, be realistic," Minato told her seriously. "She's putting on a front for everyone. Do you want to ask her what she's experienced? We can't just turn our backs to what has happened to Kyoko before we acquired her."

"Minato, she isn't mentally disturbed," Kushina repeated.

"Papa," Kyoko muttered from the hallway rubbing her left eye with the back of her hand. Her hair was braided so it would be easier to comb out in the morning.

"Did we wake you up sweetie?" Minato asked.

"I need to go potty," Kyoko replied. "And I'm hungry." Minato picked up the little girl coddling her lovingly.

"Okay, I'll take you to the potty, Kushina can make you some food," Minato answered. "What do you want to eat? Meat?"

"Carrots," Kyoko replied continuing to rub here eyes.

"Kushi will give you some carrots," Minato replied walking her to the bathroom.

"Why do you look at the negatives with her?" Kushina asked following after them.

"They're not negatives, it's just the truth," Minato answered. "You're not suggesting raising her in a bubble?"

"No, but I think she needs to be sheltered more than the average child," Kushina answered.

"What if the village sheltered you all those years ago?" Minato asked. "You wouldn't be happy if they did that to you."

"Kyoko-chan, I have something important to tell you," Kushina cooed rubbing her stomach. Minato had washed Kyoko's hands and the little girl was looking up at Kushina curiously. _Kushina knows when she's lost an argument,_ Minato thought.

"What?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm pregnant so I'm going to have a little baby and that means you'll be a big sister!" Kushina cooed. Kyoko squealed happily before becoming quiet and somber.

"But I'm not you daughter," Kyoko said in a low sad voice. Her ears flopped down with her depression.

"Blood ties don't always make a family Kyoko-chan…" Minato began.

"Love does! You are my child Kyoko-chan even if we aren't related by blood. I love you and you love me. So you're going to be a big sister from this day on!" Kushina said happily. Kyoko squealed again racing over to hug Kushina.

"I will be a very good big sister!" Kyoko squeaked as Kushina lifted Kyoko into the air.

"I know you will sweetheart," Kushina cooed. "I know you will."

"Kushina, can you get Kyoko-chan some carrots?" Minato replied summoning Kyoko into his arms.

"Fine, but you better cuddle with me tonight," Kushina ordered holding over the little girl. Kyoko squeaked happily rubbing her head against Minato's chin. _She's such a sweet little lady, the day she leaves will be the day we lose our precious little girl,_ Minato thought as she continued to nuzzle him. She abruptly stopped looking up at him.

"I can't always be little Papa," Kyoko said sweetly.

"What?"

"You don't want me to leave, but even though I like it here I have to go home. You wouldn't like it if baby was wost in another place and some buddy else decided to take baby. You would want baby to be returned to you," Kyoko answered.

"You're right Kyoko-chan. Do you miss your parents Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked.

"Parents?"

"The people that gave birth to you," Minato replied.

"They lie very still now," Kyoko muttered looking down.

"So they're not alive anymore," Minato asked. Kyoko nodded sadly.

"Minato what are you doing?" Kushina demanded seeing the sadden dark skinned girl.

"We were just talking. She's going to be alright," Minato answered. "Let's go eat some yummy carrots."

"Yeah, I'm going to be alright Kushi," Kyoko said with a solemn smile.

* * *

><p>Thanks Narutofan for reviewing!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23: Dinner Fun

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 23: Dinner Fun

* * *

><p>"I've got it!" Minato exclaimed slamming a book down in front of Kushina. His eyes were blood shot and half shut. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair messy.<p>

"Got what? And did you sleep?" Kushina asked looking at his half stir crazy smile.

"She'll be our ward…Under the protective custody of the Hokage. And yes I did sleep. I slept in the study because I didn't want to wake you," Minato replied.

"We're having a dinner party tonight…after the trial," Kushina blurted out.

"We are?" Minato asked ruffling his messy hair.

"If you didn't stay up all night you would have remembered. Lord Third Hokage, his wife and a few officials will be there. And Kyoko-chan will be staying out of sight, maybe you can get Kakashi to watch her," Kushina answered.

"Kakashi's on another mission, he likes to keep busy these days. We don't need Kyoko-chan for the trial today,"

"She's going to work with you. I'm going to a meeting," Kushina ordered.

"What meeting and why can't you take her?" Minato asked.

"A class on etiquette," Kushina said in a small voice.

"A class on what?"

"Etiquette," she said a little louder.

"What?"

"ETIQUETTE!" Kushina said loudly. "They don't allow children there, especially if they're not enrolled also Megumi-chan is there so you're taking her." _This must because of Biwako. Even she can scare Kushina,_ Minato thought.

"Is she ready?" Minato asked.

"I think so," Kushina replied. "KYO-CHAN!" There was no reply. Minato left his wife wandering around the house looking for her. Walking past the bathroom Minato let out a loud laugh.

"Kushina, come here," Minato said through his laughs. Approaching her husband Kushina they found Kyoko tangled in the toilet paper. The little girl let out a grumble as she stood up wrapped like a mummy. "You're Mommy's little mummy."

"Minato no!" Kushina said softly.

"We'll talk about that later. Come on my little mummy. We're going to work," Minato replied placing Kyoko on his shoulders.

"Unwrap her before you get to work," Kushina ordered.

* * *

><p>"Lord Hokage, during your raid, we recovered these videos," the Prosecution Lawyer said putting in a film (AN: I don't know film, tape, CD, disk etc. ?) .

In the film, Kyoko laid limply on the ground, a metal collar was wrapped around her neck connected to a chain. Every so often she'd twitch to the sound of people walking around and by her.

"We were able to get her to change somewhat this time. She very stubborn," a Root officer grumbled. He kneeled down to Kyoko's level jabbing her in the side with a finger. Kyoko shivered focusing her light blue eyes on the man.

"It's hard to believe that this thing is a little girl. I bet Kushina wasn't this stubborn at this age," another man chuckled. "IF it really is a child."

"The Fourth Hokage is weak, why would he want to keep this animal?! How could he find value in something so pitiful? He's wasting his time on such a feral beast when there are more important matters to attend to. You know our leader wouldn't waste his time. They're going to blast this thing with electricity soon. Stimulation to the neck **crystal** seems to make it change," the Root officer chuckled. Springing to her feet Kyoko changed into her wolf form latching on to the man's shoulder. Taking out a kunai he stabbed Kyoko in the shoulder. Jerking away Kyoko tumbled to the ground returning to her human form. Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled herself into a sitting position. The grunt ceased the chain around her neck yanking Kyoko towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded pulling Kyoko to her feet with the collar. She continued to cry silently refusing to stand on her two feet. Hearing a whistle blow the grunt dropped the chain allowing Kyoko to fall on her face. The officer yanked the kunai out of her shoulder before using his foot to roll Kyoko over.

"You're lucky that you're still of use to us. If you continue to be aggressive, there will be dire consequences," the officer growled pushing her head into the ground. Kyoko glared at the man letting out a small growl.

"That's not all Lord Hokage," the Prosecution boomed going through the film to another spot. This section of the film showed the same guards beating Kyoko because she peed herself. The film continued showing acts of physical and psychological violence against the little girl. "And it continues day in and day out like this Lord Hokage. They beat her, called her derogatory names, and they tortured her by telling her that she won't ever go home or that she would never see Lord Hokage and his wife again. All to figure out what this little girl can do."

* * *

><p>After the trial, Minato picked up his little girl hugging her tightly. She was sleeping under his coat and was presently groggy for the rude awakening.<p>

"Papa?" Kyoko asked grabbing on to his shoulder. She groaned blinking restlessly.

"Yeah?" Minato said in a soothing voice.

"Why wake me up?" Kyoko asked rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I want to tell you that I love you," Minato replied holding her close. _No one will ever hurt you again Kyoko-chan. I'll always keep you safe_, Minato thought rubbing the shoulder she was stabbed.

"Love you too Papa," Kyoko answered. She felt him kiss her head in between her ears. "Are you okay?" She tried to escape his tight hold feeling smothered in love.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hold on to my little girl," Minato replied. "You want to go back to sleep?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied quickly. Minato smiled laying her back down. He kissed her cheek ruffling her hair gently.

"Lord Hokage," a guard said softly from the door.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"A messenger sent from Queen Lana is here," he replied.

"Yes, I'll be there shortly," Minato answered covering Kyoko with his coat. "Nighty night Kyo-chan." He followed the man back to his office. Minato was surprised to see a different messenger. An older man with a scowl and deep battle scars covering his face and arms.

"Lord Hokage," the messenger grunted with a bow.

"Yes, what is it?" the Hokage asked.

"I've been sent here to give you this scroll. It outlines how to get to my Queen's Palace," the messenger replied. "Where is the priestess?"

"She's asleep in the other room. I'll go get her. I know you want to make sure she's safe," the Hokage replied leaving his office. _I hate that he's distrustful. Although I would be to if my country's high priestess disappeared off the face of the Earth and appears thousands of miles away in a foreign land,_ Minato thought. He entered the room quietly picking up the little girl. Kyoko groaned quietly wrapping her around his neck. "Hey Daddy's little girl," he cooed softly.

"Hi Papa," Kyoko muttered in her sleep. He rubbed her back gently, bringing her to the other room.

"Here she is, she's still asleep," the Hokage said softly, coddling the little girl in his arms. The messenger's scowl deepened seeing the Hokage's attachment to the priestess.

"Lord Hokage, are you sure you can separate with the priestess?" the messenger bellowed.

"I'll do what's best for her, even if it means taking her back to her home country," Minato replied looking down at the sleeping girl. "She means the world to me."

"Then will you be able to let her go?" the messenger asked.

"She will always be my little girl," the Hokage replied. "Even if she goes home, Miyana-chan will always remain in my heart."

"Very well," the messenger answered. "We hope to see her at the palace soon. Currently there is a snow storm and the roads will not be passible for a small child." Minato nodded rubbing the little girl's back. He kissed her cheek, watching the man go.

"Would you like us to look over the map first to make sure that it isn't booby trapped?" a Shinobi asked.

"Yes," Minato answered laying the little girl down on his chair. She clung to it in her sleep.

"Lord Hokage, do you really want to let the little girl go?" the Shinobi asked.

"I'll do what I have to keep Kyoko-hime safe," Minato replied gently brushing Kyoko's hair.

* * *

><p>"Tachi-kun," Kyoko mustered as she clung to Minato's hand tightly. <em>Her hearing is spectacular<em>, Minato thought as Fugaku and his son turned the corner.

"Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun," the Hokage said cheerfully.

"Hello Lord Hokage, Kyoko-hime," Fugaku replied. Itachi immediately hugged the little girl.

"How are you Koko-hime? I'm trying to get stronger so I can protect you because when you love someone you have to take good care of them!" Itachi cooed. Minato was shocked to hear his words repeated by the small boy.

"Yes my boy has been working hard at becoming a good Shinobi," Fugaku chuckled placing his hand on top of the boy's head. "He has a knack for it. I'm sure he'll be a fine Shinobi by the time he graduates from the Academy." Itachi smiled gently as Kyoko looked up at Minato confused.

"I'm going to start training this little lady soon. I just need to get her some clothes that she can get dirty in," the Hokage answered pulling the little girl close rubbing her cheek..

"Yeah, Mikoto wasn't too keen on it when I started training him but it's good practice before the Academy," Fugaku answered. "Well it's time to get going Itachi, Say good bye to Lord Hokage and Kyoko-hime."

"Good bye Lord Hokage, Koko-hime," Itachi replied thrusting Kyoko into a hug.

"Good bye Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun, say bye Sweetheart," the Hokage replied.

"Bye bye," Kyoko muttered.

"I wonder if they could have taken you," Minato teased. Kyoko let out a little squeak of excitement grabbing on to his leg. "Well we can't ask now. Let's get you home little lady."

"Papa, one of them escaped," Kyoko said quietly.

"One of who? The ones you keep in check?"

"Yes…the ladies and lords of the world," Kyoko answered.

"Gods and Goddesses," Minato answered. Kyoko nodded. "We'll talk about this later. Right now we have some import business to attend to." _This is a fine time to tell me now…and if it's a shapeshifter like Kyoko-chan, it could be anywhere now,_ Minato thought looking down at Kyoko. He picked up Kyoko placing her on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"So explain why Kyoko's wearing a nice dress again?" Minato asked as Kushina shuffled around the kitchen. Minato stood in the doorway knowing that he would only "get in the way" if he was on the inside.<p>

"Because we're having a dinner party," Kushina answered stirring a pot on the stove.

"BUT she's going to be staying in a back room," Minato answered confused.

"She still needs to look nice."

"So we're dressing Kyoko up…and we're not going to be showing her to our guests," Minato answered.

"Yes," Kushina said happily. Minato shook his head and let out a sigh. _What logic is this?_ Minato thought watching his wife.

"Kushina, that doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

"No it doesn't. Why would you buy expensive clothing for a night that no one's going to see her? Also look at her, she looks so uncomfortable," Minato retaliated. Kyoko was trying to loosen the collar around her neck as she rolled about on the floor with Woofwoof and her rabbit.

"We're going to see her."

"You know what I mean," Minato groaned.

"What if she stumbles out of the room frightened or tired? She needs to look her best. Oh, a little bit of red lip stain would go great with the dress," Kushina said with a spark of enthusiasm.

"She's still going to look cute no matter what she's wearing. You're talk about yours…right?" Minato asked worriedly. Kushina rolled her eyes shaking her head disapprovingly.

"No, Kyoko's. She'd look so cute!"

"Kushina she's four and I'm pretty sure she DOESN'T want to be wearing make-up for that long,"

"That's why it's lip stain honey! It doesn't come off as easily," Kushina answered. "Kyoko-chan, here girl!"

"She's a girl not a dog," Minato muttered bellow his breath.

"Kushi call?" Kyoko asked running to her.

"Remember we don't run in nice dresses," Kushina answered sternly. Taking out her make-up Kushina gently rubbed the lip product on her lips. Kyoko grumbled slightly trying to escape Kushina's grip. "Stop moving." Kyoko relaxed as Kushina finished her lips. "Look how cute you look. DON'T touch it." Kyoko pouted slightly looking up at Kushina unhappily.

"See Kushina she doesn't like it. Come on, why don't we take that off of you Kyoko-chan," Minato replied offering his hand to Kyoko. The little brown girl's eyes lit up as she seized the opportunity to get this vile substance off her lips.

"And putting shaving cream on her is more appropriate," Kushina said rolling her eyes.

"Well no," Minato answered.

"Then it's settled…lipstain it is," Kushina replied.

"Now wait a minute! I'm not teaching her to be a little boy! I just want her to be able to have fun and play with me," Minato replied.

"You're scared that we won't have a boy," Kushina chuckled sinisterly.

"No!... I just want… to be able to spend time with Kyoko-chan!" Minato stammered blushing.

"You keep telling yourself that," Kushina continued in a sinister tone. Kyoko shuttered slightly ducking behind Minato.

* * *

><p>"Stop being so edgy," Kushina whispered to her husband during dinner. The night had so far been a success although Minato had been reserved for most of the night.<p>

"I'm just worried about Kyoko's curiosity," Minato whispered back.

"She'll be fine," Kushina replied. Minato nodded keeping a close eye on the hallway. Kyoko looked back watching the dinner patrons curiously.

"Would you excuse me for a second," Minato said gently.

"Minato sit down and enjoy dinner," Kushina scolded.

"I'll be right back," Minato answered with a smile heading down the hall. He approached Kyoko in the dark light stooping down in front of her.

"Papa," Kyoko muttered.

"What is it sweetheart?" Minato whispered rubbing her head. He fixed her ribbons as she dropped her toys on the ground.

"I'm scared," Kyoko answered. Minato kissed her forehead pulling Kyoko close.

"You'll be okay," Minato soothed picking her up.

"Lord Hokage, what is that?" a man asked seeing Minato's silhouette with a large object in his arms. _Taking her back to her room is not an option,_ Minato thought. There was no way to lie his way out of this misfortune so Minato let out a small sigh bringing little Kyoko into the light.

"This is our little ward. She's been living with us for a little while," Minato replied. "Can you say Hi, Kyoko-chan?" The girl only shyly waved. Sitting down in his chair, he placed the little girl in his lap. Kushina gave him a disapproving smile which he shrugged off. "What's your name?"

"Kyoko," she mumbled.

"Who's that?" Minato asked pointing at Kushina.

"Shina!" she called out enthusiastically. Their guests chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm. She was certainly adorable yet where did he find the child and how was he able to keep her a secret for this long?

"How old are you?" one of their guests asked. Kyoko became distracted by her dress. She rubbed her hand against the velvety texture before picking at the lace/

"Kyoko-chan, how old are you?" Minato asked.

"Four," Kyoko muttered above a whisper.

"She says she's four,"

"She has your eyes," the guest commented.

Minato laughed hesitantly, "Oh no she's not mine. We found her." Kyoko kicked her legs playfully trying to figure out why there were so many people in her caretaker's home and why they were staring at her. _Biwako-sama is watching me like a hawk,_ Minato noted as Kyoko reached for the glass of wine on the table. He quickly gave her a bread roll to distract her.

"What do you like to do Kyoko?" Kushina asked. Kyoko inspected the roll nibbling at it. She swallowed hard thinking of an answer.

"Go to work with Mina," Kyoko replied. Kushina stifled a laugh as Minato became visibly embarrassed by his name. Minato shot her a small glare as she giggled softly. Kyoko arched her back looking up at Minato.

"Yeah, Mina takes her to work a lot," Kushina teased.

"What else do you like to do?" Minato asked trying to distance himself from his name.

"Play with Itachi," Kyoko began, "And…And play with Mina and Shina."

"Itachi? As in Uchiha Itachi?" Biwako asked.

"Yes, they play together a lot," Kushina answered.

"Where is Tachi?" Kyoko asked.

"He's at home," Minato answered. "Kyoko-chan do you remember him?" He directed her gaze at the Third Hokage. She nodded enthusiastically. "What's his name?"

"Lord Hokage," Kyoko said innocently. The adults chuckled as Minato rubbed Kyoko's side.

"Come here sweetheart," Biwako summoned. Minato helped her to the ground and the little girl quickly walked to the older woman. "So do you like living here?" The older woman placed her on her lap.

"Yes Ma'am," Kyoko said sweetly.

"Kushina has told me that you like to run and romp around," Biwako cooed.

"Yeah! Especially when Mina chases and tickles me!" Kyoko answered.

"Do you have any special toys?" Biwako asked.

"Yes!" Kyoko replied.

"How many do you have Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Huh?" Kyoko chirped swiveling around to see Kushina.

"How many favorite toys do you have?" Kushina asked.

"Two," Kyoko replied getting distracted by her dinner roll.

"What are their names?" Biwako asked.

"Woofwoof and Bunny," Kyoko squeaked.

"You're such a sweetheart. Minato and Kushina have been raising you well" Biwako answered.

"Thank you Ma'am," Kyoko replied.

"I just want to say one thing Lord Minato," Biwako said.

"Biwako," Hiruzen mustered. He knew his wife's views on women and this wasn't the time to scold Minato.

"Sh! Lord Minato, remember that when you hold a little girl, especially when she's wearing a dress, make sure she doesn't straddle your leg but sits like a lady with her legs closed," Biwako scolded showing him the proper way to hold girl.

"Yes Ma'am," Minato said with a smile.

"How are you?" Kyoko asked Hiruzen placing the unfinished dinner roll in her lap.

"I'm fine," Hiruzen replied with a loving chuckle. "How are you?"

"I'm happy because you guys like me!" Kyoko replied.

"How's the baby? Has Minato been treating you well," Biwako asked.

"Oh the baby's fine, getting bigger every day, and yes Minato has been taking very good care of me. He does anything that I ask him to do. He's also extremely helpful with raising Kyoko," Kushina answered.

"Does he treat her like a little girl?" Biwako asked.

"Yes he does," Kushina answered.

* * *

><p>"I swear Biwako-sama has something against me," Minato said with a slight laugh.<p>

"She just wants to make sure you're a good husband," Kushina answered.

"She can sometimes be a mother-in-law from hell. She can ask me about Kyoko and how I'm taking care of you," Minato groaned.

"Stop being so sore!" Kushina snapped.

"I wish we could switch places for one day," Minato sighed.

"Oh please I bet it's not that bad," Kushina said in a teasing tone.

"Tomorrow I'm going to start training Kyoko-chan," Minato sighed. There was no reason to continue talking about Biwako's antics.

"NO! **NOT** YET!" Kushina snapped.

"Yes! Kushina think about it. I don't want other attacks to happen to you guys. I think it's time to start training little Kyoko-chan," Minato replied. "She actually needs **twice** as much training because of her wolf transformation!"

"She's four! Minato we can wait," Kushina replied calming down.

"Fugaku has already started training Itachi, so I think it's time for us to train Kyoko-chan. She needs it," Minato replied.

"No," Kushina said shaking her head.

"I'm putting my foot down on this one Kushina. I'm going to train her,"

"Fine but you're not sleeping here tonight," Kushina snapped.

"Okay," Minato huffed. "Kyoko-chan and I will be leaving right now."

* * *

><p>As of currently I do not have a good name for the rabbit… "Bunny" is cute but I would like something different.<p>

Also thanks NarutoFan for reviewing!

~WoofumsPup


	24. Chapter 24: The Outings

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 24: The Outings

* * *

><p>"So you took Kyoko-chan," Jiraiya pondered looking at his student across the table. He held the little girl on his lap. Under each arm Kyoko held her two toys. She yawned quietly trying to figure out what beverage was in Jiraiya's drink.<p>

"Yes," Minato replied bouncing Kyoko on his lap. She smiled bouncing her toys up and down with his legs.

"You're going to get kicked out of the house again Minato," Jiraiya replied shaking his head in disapproval. He leaned back in his seat letting out a sigh.

"Because I took Kyoko-chan?" Minato replied.

"Yes, her maternal instinct will piss her off even more," Jiraiya replied taking a sip of his sake. Kyoko let out a sigh as Minato slowly stopped bouncing her up and down.

"I was a little afraid of that but I need to start training the little lady," Minato replied tickling his little girl's side. Kyoko squeaked looking up at Minato with a happy smile. The other patrons glared at the loud little girl.

"Papa where's Shina?" Kyoko asked looking up at him. She placed her wolf on the table snuggling her bunny in her arms. Minato quickly took it placing it under his arm.

"Shina's at home little one," Minato replied gently bashing the wolf against her head. She let out another squeak reaching for it. Minato pulled it away keeping it away from Kyoko. He smiled as she laughed whole-heartedly.

"So when are we going home?" Kyoko asked grabbing the wolf out of Minato's hand. She rubbed her head against the wolf before looking across the table at Jiraiya. Minato attracted Kyoko's attention by poking the top of her head. She looked up to see Minato staring right back at her.

"We're going on a little adventure so we're not going home tonight. We'll be at home tomorrow night," Minato replied looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Kay," Kyoko replied resuming to play with her bunny.

"You know Kushina would kill you if she knew that you took her to a bar," Jiraiya said with a laugh. Looking around Jiraiya observed the angered patrons with a smirk. A bar was no place for a child especially a young innocent girl.

"I knew that I could find you here. I just have to keep her on my lap and not drink, but we'll be leaving soon I need to get Kyoko-chan clean and in bed," Minato answered. "Also I see the angered stares and disapproving glares." Kyoko looked at Minato curiously before looking around as well. She let out a scared sound snuggling back against Minato for comfort. He chuckled placing Kyoko on the ground as scooted out of the booth.

"I heard the trial ended, what happened?" Jiraiya asked watching his student preparing to leave. He slipped Kyoko's toys into her bag so she wouldn't lose them.

"I'll tell you what happened when I don't have Kyoko-chan," Minato replied putting the girl in his arms. "Say good bye Kyoko-chan."

"Bye Sensei," Kyoko replied waving at the older man.

"Bye little lady," Jiraiya replied waving back at the little girl. She smiled sweetly before grabbing on to Minato's neck.

* * *

><p>"Why is Papa 'in the doghouse?'" Kyoko asked during her bath time. Minato washed the conditioner out of Kyoko's hair. She closed her eyes as he washed her face.<p>

"Why do you say that sweetheart?" Minato asked wiping the water out of her eyes.

"Because Shina seems very angry," Kyoko replied.

"Well sweetheart, Shina and I had a little argument. So she thought it would be good that you and I spent some time out of the house," Minato replied.

"You shouldn't fight with Shina," Kyoko replied shaking her head innocently.

"No we shouldn't but Kyoko-chan, couples will fight," Minato answered.

"When that happens they die," Kyoko said fearfully. "Lots of couples fought and they die soon after."

"What?" Minato asked lifting up the little girl's head. _What on Earth is she talking about?_ Minato thought.

"They die," Kyoko muttered.

"Who told you that Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked lifting her out of the tub.

"No one…I know it happens," Kyoko said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Minato asked as he wrapped her in a warm towel. He pulled the protective cotton balls out of her ears.

"No," Kyoko muttered as tears pooled in her small eyes.

"Shhhhh Kyoko-chan, Papa and Shina are not going to die because we fight," Minato said kissing the top of her head.

"But," Kyoko replied her face turning a bright red because of her tears.

"We won't die, I promise you," Minato answered giving his little girl a hug and kiss. Her tears soon ceased and a tired yawn took its place as Minato dressed her for bed. "Let's get you to bed."

"Kay," Kyoko muttered closing her eyes. Picking her up he place the little girl in bed before tucking her rabbit and wolf underneath her arm.

"Good Night Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed kissing her cheek.

"Nigh nigh Papa," Kyoko muttered half asleep. "I love you Papa."

"Love you to Kyoko-chan," Minato said gently. _It bothers me that both of her parents are dead. It would be traumatic for anyone to see his or her parents die but even more for a girl no more than three years old. I think it might be good for Kyoko to go to therapy, but will she talk to them about what has happened to her? She doesn't talk to us but she seems to trust Jiraiya-sensei, but Kushina won't let Kyoko-chan spend time with Jiraiya,_ Minato thought watching the little girl sleep.

* * *

><p>"We're going to climb the tree over there Kyoko-chan," Minato said softly. <em>If what Jiraiya said was right, Kyoko should already have enough chakra control to climb this tree without any problems,<em> Minato thought taking both of her hands.

"Okay Papa," Kyoko replied with childish enthusiasm.

"BUT, we're going to use our chakra to walk up the tree okay?" Minato replied swinging the little girl's arms.

"Okay Papa!" Kyoko said again with more enthusiasm.

"So we're going to gather chakra into our feet and I'm going to walk you up the tree," Minato said looking into her brilliant blue eyes. They were cheerful and loving. "Not too much and you'll break the tree and too little you won't 'stick' to it."

"Okay!" Kyoko answered doing as she was told. Slowly Minato walked her towards the tree before carefully taking a few steps on to the rough bark. Kyoko closely followed watching his feet carefully. _It's unbelievable. She's only a four year old and she has the chakra control of a mature Jonin or at least she's gifted…I heard from Kushina that little Itachi-kun is extremely gifted as well. Whatever the case, Kyoko-chan will become a fine shinobi if I continue to teach her,_ Minato thought leading Kyoko onto a branch. Stooping down Minato praised the little girl with a hug and kind words.

"Are you tired?" Minato asked.

"Nope Papa," Kyoko squeaked.

"Who taught you to control your chakra so well?" Minato asked picking Kyoko up and jumping out of the tree.

"They taught me," Kyoko replied clinging to Minato as they landed safely on the ground.

"Really?"

"I had to use my chakra to survive…that's what they told me," Kyoko replied.

"Can you tell me who **they** are?" Minato asked placing her on the ground. She looked at him confused, how could he not know?

"They don't want me to tell you…not yet," Kyoko replied with a giggle. _I don't like how she toys with us,_ Minato thought with a sigh before putting on a sweet face.

"Well tell them I'd like to talk to them soon," Minato said sweetly. "Can we climb the tree again? I want to take you a little higher."

"Kay," Kyoko replied.

"Take my hands little one," Minato answered.

"Kay," Kyoko muttered. Minato lead her up the tree once again taking her to the top. Picking her up Minato placed the little girl on his shoulders.

"I don't think I need to train you in walking up trees. How about we try something a little different?" Minato asked flashing the little girl to a river. "How about we walk across the water?"

"No," Kyoko said fearfully. Taking her off his shoulders Minato placed her on his hip.

"Why?" Minato asked. Kyoko shook her head fearfully her eyes large and sullen. "Okay." _She's afraid of water? She takes baths with no problems and seems to enjoy the water. What could have happened to her to cause her fears?_ Minato thought.

"No no no," Kyoko muttered thrusting her head into his shoulder.

"Okay we won't walk across the river. We'll do something else," Minato answered putting the girl on the ground. Minato held out his hands to her. "Punch my hands."

"No," Kyoko replied.

"Why?" Minato asked trying not to get frustrated. _Maybe Kushina got to her first! Maybe that's why she's acting so strange!_ Minato thought with a groan.

"That's mean," Kyoko said interlocking her fingers twisting to and fro like a typical little girl. She looked at him through innocent blue eyes. Minato laughed putting his hands down.

"I'm trying to train you how to fight Kyo-chan. When I train you, you can punch me when I tell you."

"O…kay," Kyoko muttered. Raising her fist she punched Minato's hand. Dropping his hands Minato fixed her little fist into a ball.

"Whenever I train you, I want you to fix your hands into fists like this, okay?" Minato ordered. Kyoko nodded. "Now try again." Kyoko punched his hand again. _She's left handed,_ he thought noticing her predominate use of that hand.

"Papa, why must you train me?" Kyoko asked after repeatedly striking his hand.

"Because you need to know how to protect yourself sweetheart," Minato answered. "There are a lot of mean people who'd like to hurt you and I can't let you be defenseless."

"Oh," Kyoko replied.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Kushina muttered stepping into the home she shared with Minato and the little girl. The floor was littered with toy kunais and shurikens. The tables were on their sides and two pairs of blue eyes were staring back at her.<p>

"Penna!" Kyoko squeaked.

"Don't move Kyoko-chan. We don't know where our target is," Minato hushed grabbing her hand.

"What are you guys doing?" Kushina asked shutting the door.

"Playing shinobi," Minato answered innocently.

"With who?! Do you expect me to clean this?!" Kushina asked looking around the room.

"Kyoko-chan and I will," Minato replied patting Kyoko's head. "I already know our opponent will probably sneak out."

"Come on now! I'll help!" Jiraiya boomed swooping in behind Kushina holding her at toy kunai point. Out of the corner of Minato's eye he saw a furry white blur leap over the table they were hidden behind growling fiercely. Jumping after the wolf Minato grabbed her forcing her to the ground. Kyoko's normal blue eyes were a bright gold and her face tense and angered. Growling deeply Kyoko latched on Minato's arm with her teeth.

"Minato!" Kushina gasped releasing herself from Jiraiya's grip seeing blood begin to ooze out of his arm.

"Kyo-chan," Minato cooed. With his other hand he gently stroked the wolf's back and mane. Kyoko's eyes reverted back to their normal blue releasing Minato's arm in a quiet sad whimper. Minato released the wolf gently petting the top of her head. The wolf continued to whimper running off to her bedroom.

"She's still slightly feral," Jiraiya said in a low voice.

"Get out," Kushina growled.

"Kushina-chan, this wasn't his fault," Minato said quietly.

"Just get out," Kushina snapped pointing to the door. "Kyoko-chan!" Kushina headed down the hall calling out to the little brown skinned girl. Inside Kyoko's room, Kyoko was rocking back and forth on top of her bookshelf. She was muttering in her own language, her eyes large and terrified. "Minato."

"Yes?" Minato called.

"Come get Kyoko," she replied.

"Alright," Minato answered. "Sorry Sensei, I didn't expect her to go on the attack." He briskly went to the room reaching up to little Kyoko. "Come on." Kyoko was in a daze as she continued to rock to and fro muttering. Gently Minato reached up to take her down only to be blocked by one her force fields. "She's blocking us."

"Kyo-chan," Kushina cooed, "Come on Kyo-chan. Everything's alright."

"We should leave her for right now. She'll calm down on her own. Right now let's get this taken care of," Minato replied calmly. He held up his bloodied arm before looking up at the terrified little girl.

"But," Kushina began. _Kyoko looks so frightened, how could he suggest leaving her?!_ Kushina thought.

"She'll calm down," Minato answered leading his wife out of the room. "She feels so threatened right now that she's blocking the whole world out physically and emotionally."

"I told you that training her was a bad idea," Kushina answered behind him.

"It's not that, it was that she felt your life was in danger. The other time she's reverted back to her wolf form, was when you were in danger. So we have to start controlling her impulses to bite and attack. Also I think we need to get her to a REAL psychiatrist. Her emotional stress is causing her to act animalistic. Remember she has killed someone," Minato answered taking her into the kitchen. Releasing Minato's hand, Kushina pulled out a first aid kit out of a cabinet.

"I'll ask Mikoto…her son experienced some trauma because of the war," Kushina sighed motioning her husband to take his shirt off. "She really chomped into you." Kushina couldn't believe the deep bite wound on his arm. She gently began to clean Minato's arm with disinfectant.

"This isn't the first time she's done this. Although this time she was biting to kill," Minato answered with a solemn chuckle.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright," Minato answered.

"No you won't," Kushina replied rubbing his hand gently. "You're hurting on the inside. But it's okay Minato…the pain you feel."

"Kushina."

"I think we need to get to the bottom of this…together," Kushina soothed with a gentle smile. "We're her parents aren't we?"

"Right," Minato said with a smile. "But if we're her parents…Can she call you…"

"No not yet," Kushina answered quickly.

"But why?"

"Because I don't want her to call me Mama and then have to lose her. It would crush me," Kushina answered. From the hall they heard the shuffle of little feet before Kyoko appeared in the doorway. "Kyo-chan."

"Sorry," Kyoko mumbled her eyes bloodshot.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan!" Minato replied standing up to comfort the troubled little girl. Kushina let out an angered grunt. Stooping down in front of the little girl rubbing her red eyes with her little brown hands Minato pulled the little girl into a forgiving and loving hug.

"Papa, Mina," Kyoko said softly. "I can help you." Kyoko placed her hands over his arm her body etching the strange symbols. Her eyes lost their pupils before turning completely blue as she muttered an incantation. A bright white light flashed from her hands before quickly dissipating along with the symbols. Looking at his arm he was surprised to see that it was completely healed. Kyoko fell back in his arms exhausted.

"Kyo-chan…how did you do that?" Minato asked.

"It's one of the powers I have…I am a priestess," Kyoko replied. "Sorry Papa."

"Papa isn't mad at you. He loves you a lot little lady!" Kushina replied getting out of her chair to sit with them at the floor.

"But," Kyoko muttered wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"No not at all," Minato answered. "Thank you for fixing my arm little one."

"Can I see Tachi-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Tomorrow," Kushina replied rubbing Kyoko's nose with a tissue.

"Kay," Kyoko answered.

Caa. Caa. Caa.

"Good Itachi-kun is taking a nap," Mikoto said softly inviting Kushina, Minato and the sleeping priestess into her home. "Good day Lord Hokage, it's odd to see you here."

"I thought I'd speak with Fugaku-san," Minato answered.

"Sorry Lord Hokage but he's at work. Well you can lay Kyoko-chan down in Itachi's bed," Mikoto ordered opening the door to Itachi's room. Reluctantly Minato laid her down tucking the little girl into the little boy's bed. Waking up Itachi sat up looking at Minato confused and stunned.

"Lord Hokage?" Itachi muttered half dazed.

"Shhhh, look Kyoko-chan," Minato answered pushing the little boy back down.

"Koko-hime," Itachi continued lying next to her. He took one of her hands before falling asleep.

"You really want them together don't you?" Kushina growled at her friend. Why else would she suggest for Kyoko to sleep in Itachi's bed?

"They love each other," Mikoto justified leading them to the kitchen.

"You can say that again," Minato cheered. A glare from his wife quickly changed his position. "BUT that could change…WILL change." Minato put his arms up in defense as Kushina placed a fist near his face.

"You still like to use intimidation to control him. We'll see when they get of age," Mikoto answered with a laugh. _Kushina hasn't changed a bit,_ Mikoto thought as Kushina calmed down and Minato put his arms down.

"Well I guess I'm off to my own job," Minato sighed. "Don't give Mikoto-san hell."

"I won't try to," Kushina replied kissing her husband's lips. "Have a good day at work."

"Good bye Lord Hokage," Mikoto answered. _I love how Kushina flips between angry and loving so quickly!_ Mikoto thought with a giggle as she sat down on the table.

"Good bye Mikoto-san," Minato said leaving the kitchen and soon out the front door.

"SO! What do you have for me today?" Mikoto asked as soon as Minato was gone. _Always ready for gossip,_ Kushina thought sitting across from her friend.

"I wanted to know if you know of any child psychiatrists," Kushina replied. Mikoto flinched, why would she asking about that?

"Yes," Mikoto began, "but why?"

"Kyoko-hime is dealing with some inner demons," Kushina sighed. "She bit Minato yesterday and still acts like a wolf at times. Also she has seen a lot of death but we can never get the full story out of her."

"Oh, why don't you let Kyoko-hime come with Itachi-kun and I the next time he has an appointment?" Mikoto answered.

"I don't know," Kushina muttered. _Oh what an over-protective mom she is!_ Mikoto thought with an innocent smile.

"You can tag along too! Maybe you guys can just sit and watch instead?" Mikoto suggested. "OH! And what happened with the trial?!"

"Make sure you don't tell anyone," Kushina growled.

"Oh, I'll make sure I won't. I never will with your temper," Mikoto answered putting her hands up in defense.

* * *

><p>"Lord Hokage…Lord Hokage…what's your ruling?" Minato snapped out of his daze glancing at the uneasy looks in front of him.<p>

"In the case of Homura Mitokado…I find you not guilty in all charges. There is nothing that I see to implement you in these crimes. I advise you to get over your differences with Kyoko-hime so something like this will never be repeated. Koharu Utatane I find you guilt of all charges, normally for such heinous acts I'd put you in prison but since you are a Konoha Council member, special actions must be taken. I place you under house arrest for the next two years and probation for a year after that. Danzo Shimura I also find you guilty of all charges. You were most involved in the abuse and torture of Kyoko-hime, thus your punishment shall be the most severe. First, as of this moment, I officially disband Root. If I discover that your agents are still active and carrying out your will, you and your agents will become enemies of Konoha which as you know means death. Second, all of your agents involved in Kyoko-hime's abuse and torture will be place in prison for the next ten years. You will also be under house arrest for another five years and probation for another three," Minato answered. "That'll be all."

* * *

><p>"That's all that Minato told me…and probably that the only thing he WILL tell me," Kushina sighed.<p>

"I'm not sure if Minato-sama was being gentle or strict. I mean these are the Konoha Elders we're talking about," Mikoto answered. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kushina asked.

"Fugaku and I are going to…"

"Have another baby! Kyoko-hime told me. Congratulations! Our kids will be classmates at the academy," Kushina said with childish zeal.

"Oh that Itachi! I told him not to tell anyone," Mikoto sighed. "We didn't want to tell anyone until I showed obvious signs."

* * *

><p>"So pretty," Itachi muttered looking at the sleeping little girl. He brushed her cheek in the same fashion that he saw his father do to his mother. Opening her eyes Kyoko sat up with a jolt. "It's okay, you were taking a nap." Itachi sat with her putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her.<p>

"This is not my house," Kyoko gasped looking around. Kyoko looked back at Itachi before continuing her frantic look around the room.

"No, it's mine," Itachi answered. Kyoko let out a loud relieved sigh lying back down. Itachi smiled reaching for Kyoko's soft cheek.

"Oh, let's go tell Kushi we're up," Kyoko replied. She sat back up scooting towards the end of his bed.

"No," Itachi replied seizing her arm. Kyoko let out a yelp looking back at Itachi's angered face.

"Why?" Kyoko demanded yanking her arm away from Itachi. He grabbed her arm again shaking his head. He put a finger to his lip before pulling Kyoko closer.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay, what?" Kyoko asked relaxing she tried to pull her arm away but Itachi only tightened his grip.

Why did you hide those from me?!" Itachi demanded pointing at her hidden appendages. Kyoko shuttered. She wiggled her ears underneath the ribbons looking at the angered Itachi.

"Because I have to."

"But why did you hide your ears from me?! Aren't we friends?!" Itachi growled. Kyoko pulled at her arm again but Itachi wouldn't let go. Itachi pushed her down pinning the girl to the bed.

Kyoko pouted, "Why so mean?!"

"NOT mean! I'm hurt," Itachi said in a pained voice. He let her go sitting back on his bed looking down at his hands. Kyoko sat up confused. "I'm sorry that I pushed you down."

"Why?" Kyoko asked cocking her head. "And it's okay."

"Because when friends hide things from each other they don't stay friends," Itachi replied continuing to look down.

"I'm sorry. Itachi-kun can I ask you two things?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure," Itachi answered looking up at her.

"One, do you like like me?" Kyoko asked.

"I love you!" Itachi answered. Kyoko blushed rubbing her cheeks.

"I love you too!"

"What's the second thing you want to ask?" Itachi asked his cheeks flustering as well.

"Tachi-kun," Kyoko asked quietly she scooted next to him on the bed.

"Yeah Koko-hime?" Itachi replied turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Where do babies come from?" Kyoko asked. Itachi's face ceased all red flush as he began to think of an answer for her.

"They come from mommies," Itachi replied.

"But how do they get in mommies?" Kyoko asked looking into Itachi's eyes.

"I don't know," Itachi answered shrugging.

"Because your mommy wasn't always preggy and Kushi wasn't always preggy, so how do they get preggy?" Kyoko asked. Itachi scooted off the bed offering his hand to her. Kyoko cocked her head stretching her hand out to him.

"Come on, let's go ask someone," Itachi replied taking Kyoko by her hand. He helped her off the bed.

"But we're supposed to be napping," Kyoko began fixing her dress and bows. She looked down the hall hoping Kushina or Mikoto would walk by and see them.

"It's okay, we won't be gone long," Itachi replied leading her to a secret exit.

"But," Kyoko replied looking back at the open door again.

"I won't let you get in trouble. I'll take all the blame," Itachi said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, but we shouldn't be out long," Kyoko answered still concerned for their wellbeing.

"Let's go then, Mama still thinks we're napping," Itachi answered ducking through the hole. On the other side Itachi helped Kyoko to her feet.

"Do you go through there a lot?" Kyoko asked.

"No not really," Itachi answered. "My Mom and Dad said that it's only for emergencies but I think that we can use it this one time for a non-emergency. Who do you think we should ask?"

"Sensei!" Kyoko replied. Jiraiya always knew so much because Minato was always asking him for answers and advice.

"Okay, I think we should also ask Uruchi Oba-san. She's close by, and then we can look for Sensei," Itachi answered keeping a close eye on their surroundings.

"Okay!" Kyoko giggled.

"But we have to be quiet. I don't want anyone to see you. If they see you, then we get in trouble," Itachi shushed. Kyoko nodded staying behind Itachi rather than behind him.

"Tachi-kun," Kyoko asked quietly.

"Yes?" he replied looking back at her with a smile. His smile quickly turned to a concerned frown when he saw Kyoko's uneasy look.

"What does hime mean? And why do people call me hime?" Kyoko asked.

"Hime means princess, and you're the princess of Lord Hokage," Itachi answered. _I wonder where Kyoko-hime is from since she doesn't know what "hime" means. She also can change to a wolf and back…No one, not even the Inuzuka can do that so perfectly,_ Itachi thought.

"Oh…but I'm **not** a princess," Kyoko grumbled. "I'm a _priestess_."

"Then you're a priestess princess!" Itachi replied smiling at her. He frowned again still seeing that something was still on her mind. _I don't think I've ever seen Kyoko-hime so upset before,_ Itachi thought.

"Tachi-kun," Kyoko muttered releasing his hand. She came to a halt gripping the front of her dress tightly. She looked down at her hands instead of Itachi's face.

"What is it? Do you feel sick?" Itachi asked touching her forehead. _She doesn't feel hot…maybe she has to go pee,_ Itachi thought observing her stance; she _was_ shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"When it's just you and me, can you call me Miyana?" Kyoko asked her face scrunched in fear.

"Okay, but why?" Itachi asked lifting her head. She backed away looking down again.

"That's my **real** name. I want someone to call me Miyana so I don't forget my name," Kyoko replied.

"If you feel that way, why don't you tell Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina?" Itachi asked trying to lift her head again only to have her back away.

Kyoko shook her head, "If I told them, then I'd break their hearts. That's why I want you to call me Miyana. Please Tachi-kun." Kyoko's eyes swelled with tears as she gripped her dress tighter and tighter.

"Hey, Miyana-chan, it's okay," Itachi replied lifting her head as he pulled the little girl into a hug. "I will call you Miyana when it's just you and me and then you won't forget your name." He placed a hand on the back of her head to pull her even closer to him. He pulled her away rubbing her arms to console her.

"Thank you," Kyoko muttered. Itachi gently wiped away her tears, taking her hand.

"Let's go Miyana-chan," Itachi said smiling back at her.

"You know you shouldn't be using secret passage ways to get out of napping Itachi-kun," a voice said behind the little couple.

"Shisui-kun!" Itachi gasped turning around.

"Who is this?" Shisui asked. Kyoko grasped on to Itachi's arm hiding behind the little boy.

"This is Koko-hime," Itachi said looking back at the little girl with a loving smile.

"So this is the famous Kyoko-hime. Itachi-kun loves to talk about you," Shisui said offering Kyoko his hand. Cautiously Kyoko shook the hand before ducking her head into Itachi's shoulder.

"She's a little shy," Itachi chuckled taking her hand.

"So what are you two up to? Your mom won't be happy if she finds out you're gone and our clansmen will take you home," Shisui stated ducking the two into a dark hiding spot.

"We want to know where babies come from," Kyoko piped in.

"Yeah we're going to go ask Oba-san!" Itachi cheered.

"Well," Shisui sighed, "let me help you out…you two will get caught so easily without me."

"Are you sure about that?" Itachi asked. _We may be young but we can fend for ourselves,_ Itachi thought.

"Yeah! You two will need all the help you can get, especially the little princess," Shisui answered taking Kyoko's other hand. Kyoko sniffed quietly putting her head down. _I think Kyoko-hime woke up on the wrong side of the bed when we took our nap…or something happened last night that Kyoko-hime can't stop thinking of,_ Itachi thought.

"What is it Koko-hime?" Itachi asked placing his other hand on her cheek. He began to wipe away her tears again as she began to cry.

"Thank you for being so nice to me," Kyoko answered. "Most kids are not this nice to me."

"It's okay Koko-hime. We will always be your friend," Itachi cooed. Quietly Shisui lead them to another area of cover. He pushed them further into a corner as a man passed by them.

"Even if I go home home?" Kyoko asked rubbing her eyes with the back of her left hand.

"Even if you go home home. I'll make sure Itachi-kun and I will come visit you whenever we can," Shisui soothed as he pulled them to another hiding spot. The trio ducked down as a couple passed them. Shisui lead them to another hiding spot before Oba-san's shop.

"Itachi-kun," Oba-san cooed. "Who is this little sweet heart?"

"This is Kyoko-hime," Shisui answered as Itachi continued to try and comfort his crying "girlfriend."

"Come here little one, there's no reason to cry! You have these two young boys to protect you," Oba-san cooed extending her arms to the crying girl. She picked Kyoko up giving her a senbei to dry her tears. "What are you three doing? Itachi-kun you know your mother will be very upset to know that you're out and about."

"We wanted to find out where babies come from," Itachi answered keeping a close eye on Kyoko. She nibbled on the senbei her eyes watery.

"After I tell you, I'm going to have to take you back to your mom okay?" Oba-san answered.

"Okay," Itachi replied.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Uruchi-san," Mikoto sighed holding on to her son.<p>

"It's not a problem," Uruchi chuckled handing Kyoko over to Kushina. The little girl grasped on to Kushina's hair and shoulder. _It looks like Kyoko-chan has been crying,_ Kushina thought giving Kyoko a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll take Shisui-kun back home. It's the least I can do," Mikoto answered apologetically placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Uruchi asked.

"YES! I know how important your shop is! So please let me do this," Mikoto answered.

"Alright, now Itachi, Shisui make sure to take care of Kyoko-hime, and to respect your mothers' wishes," Uruchi said before leaving. Stooping down Mikoto turned her son around.

"Now," Mikoto began, "why did you leave the house? And why did you take Kyoko-hime out? You KNOW how dangerous that could have been."

"I lured them out, sorry Mikoto-san," Shisui answered.

"No don't lie for them Shisui," Mikoto answered.

"I wanted to know where babies come from, so Kyoko and I asked Oba-san," Itachi replied.

"No," Kyoko blurted out. "I asked Tachi-kun where babies come from and then we left to go ask someone."

"KYOKO-HIME!" Kushina gasped.

"Sorry Kushi," Kyoko said covering her mouth with her hands.

"Well the children came back safely so there's no reason to punish them, but let this be a lesson to all of you. Don't sneak off during nap time," Kushina lectured. "I'll let you go so you can get this young man home. What's your name?"

"I'm Uchiha Shisui Lady Kushina," Shisui answered.

"Well thank you for watching them Shisui-kun. Say good bye Kyoko-hime," Kushina answered.

"Bye Tachi-kun, Shisui-kun!" Kyoko chirped.

"Bye Koko-hime! We'll see each other soon," Itachi replied. _Kyoko-hime is just like me in so many ways. I think she's hurting a lot on the inside and she's putting on a bright and cheerful face so no one will worry about her. I think she has seen death too. I wish she'd be honest and tell me_, Itachi thought waving goodbye to Kyoko.

"Good bye Kyoko-hime," Shisui answered.

* * *

><p>Can't think of anything else to write! I probably won't be posting for a little while since the semester is about to start! I wanted to make this chapter longer than what I normally post.<p>

Thanks Narutofan for reviewing like always!

Hope to hear from you guys soon!

WoofumsPup


	25. Chapter 25: Dealing with Death

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 25: Dealing with Death

* * *

><p>SOOOOOO! Awhile back I was really tired and I decided that I was going to split chapter 24 up at the part with Itachi and Kyoko…and then the next morning I forgot and I thought I deleted that part so I rewrote it. Then when I opened this file I was like $%^* #*&amp;%* %#$^! So I literally have no chapter 25…and I hope whatever I write will be decent enough to fill the gap.<p>

Sorry about this!

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>"Minato, what did you do with Kyoko's little mirror necklace. Mikoto asked about how we came up with a name with her…and I told her about the necklace," Kushina asked searching around their home. She was searching through a drawer in their living room.<p>

"I hid it and I'm not going to go get it," Minato answered reading a book.

"You're joking right?" Kushina said with a groan. Kushina couldn't believe this, he didn't have faith in her?

"No, I'm not. I'm not getting it," Minato replied looking up from his book. _She's having one of her days again…_ Minato thought placing his bookmark on the page he was reading.

"And why not?!" Kushina demanded crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to answer that," Minato replied shutting the book calmly.

"AND why not?!" Kushina said a little louder tapping her foot.

"Because it magnifies Kyoko's power. She still has little to no control over them. So I'm not giving it back to her until she goes home," Minato answered with a sigh.

"Just tell me where it is," Kushina sighed.

"No," Minato answered firmly. _Mikoto really doesn't need to see that, why is Kushina so bent on showing her that thing,_ Minato thought.

"Tell me now!"

"I actually don't know where it is. I had Kakashi hide it for me," Minato replied.

"Aren't you worried about Kyoko freaking out about it being missing?" Kushina asked.

"No I told her that I was going to hide it," Minato answered.

"Kushi!" Kyoko said from the hallway. "I'm hungry." She had woken up from her nap.

"What are you hungry for?" Kushina asked.

"I'm hungry for meat from a fish," Kyoko answered rubbing her eyes. She then adjusted her dress twitching her ears to the sounds of the wind against the windows. Kyoko stumbled to Kushina, tiredly grasping on to her legs.

"How about we have meat from a fish for dinner? Why don't I give you some tasty carrots right now?" Kushina asked. Kushina rubbed Kyoko's cheek getting a silent nod from her.

"She's so cute when she's tired," Minato chuckled.

"Minato, why don't you comb her hair, while I get her some food?" Kushina suggested. Kyoko shifted uncomfortably at the hallway before disappearing to her room. Minato sighed putting down his book.

"Come here Kyoko-chan!" Minato called out. He went to the little girl's room finding that she was huddled on the top shelf of her closet. "Kyoko-chan! There you are!" _She's a quick climber with her powers_, Minato thought.

"Please don't comb my hair," Kyoko said shaking her head innocently. She stared at him with wide fearful eyes. Imitating Kyoko, Minato cocked his head to the right.

"Why not?"

"Because you comb too hard," Kyoko replied. _Well it's true that children are the only honest people…_Minato thought.

"How about I brush it?"

"You brush too hard too," Kyoko answered. _Too honest,_ Minato thought.

"Will you at least come down so you can eat your carrots?"

"Kay," Kyoko answered offering her arms to him. He pulled her off the shelf and into his arms.

"Thank you," Minato answered poking her nose. She flinched smiling at him.

"I'm still hungry," Kyoko muttered as he walked her back to the kitchen.

"Minato I thought I told you to comb her hair!" Kushina snapped. _Men! They always do the opposite of what you want them to do!_ Kushina thought angrily. _She's definitely having one of her days,_ Minato thought bouncing Kyoko in his arms.

"Tell her what you told me," Minato chuckled pulling her dress down. He could hear Lady Biwako's nagging words in his head about how to hold a young girl.

"He comb too hard," Kyoko said innocently.

"Still…god damn Minato!"

"Kushina language!" Minato snapped. Kyoko's ears flicked up in curiosity as she held on to Minato with her right hand.

"What does god da…" Kyoko began to ask.

"No! Don't say that Kyoko. That's a very bad phrase that Kushina should not have used."

"Okay," Kyoko answered placing her hands at her mouth in embarrassment. Her face reddened as she glanced at Minato and Kushina. Rolling her eyes, Kushina grabbed Minato's other arm.

"Minato, you're going to comb my hair," Kushina sighed pulling them to their bedroom. She handed him a comb sitting down in a chair.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Minato laughed hesitantly. He put Kyoko on the ground. Kyoko ran to Kushina climbing on to her lap.

"Comb my hair!" Kushina ordered. Minato sighed sticking the comb into her long red hair and pulling down.

"OW" Kushina cried out looking back at her husband. "**DON'T **START AT THE TOP! START AT THE BOTTOM!" Minato did as he was told only getting the same results.

"Sorry," Minato said in a small voice. _This is the exact reason why I let Kushina do her hair,_ Minato thought. Kyoko swiveled in Kushina's grip to face Minato. She over exaggerated her head cock with a cheerful smile.

"I can see why Kyoko-chan still doesn't allow you to comb or brush her hair. Look, I'll show you how to comb her hair. You have to be EXTRA careful with her because her hair is curly," Kushina answered taking the comb from Minato. Kushina turned Kyoko around sitting her back down in her lap. Taking a small section of Kyoko's hair Kushina began to work the knots out of from the bottom to the top of her hair.

"So that's how you do it," Minato answered.

"Yes, you start with small sections and you work your way up. See no tears, no pouting and no whimpering. If she does start to react hold the section tighter so that she doesn't feel it," Kushina answered. "Now you try with my hair. If you're going to take her home, then you need to know how to do this **properly**."

"Okay," Minato sighed. He did as he was told combing out a few locks of Kushina's hair. Kyoko fidgeted in Kushina's grip as Kushina finished her hair. Kyoko wanted her carrots that she was promised!

"Go run," Kushina said pushing Kyoko off her lap.

"Thank you," Kyoko answered. "Tachi-kun is at the door!" Her ears perked up twitching towards the door. _Well she doesn't want the carrots,_ Kushina thought rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Kushina answered. "Answer the door Minato."

"Yes My Lady," Minato teased. He left her in the bedroom going to the front door. Kyoko shifted uncomfortably expecting to see Itachi appear in a matter of seconds. Minato opened the door seeing Mikoto and her son.

"Itachi-kun!" Kyoko squeaked throwing her arms around him. She wriggled excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You said Itachi!" Itachi gasped.

"He wanted to ask her out," Mikoto chuckled looking between Minato and her son.

"Well Itachi-kun…make sure to have her back before 5pm," Minato said stooping down to his level.

"Yes! I'll make sure that I won't have her out later than that! Lord Minato can I marry Koko-hime?" Itachi asked.

"I don't see why not!" Minato chuckled messing with his hair.

"Then I'm going to marry her as soon as I'm old enough than I'm going to marry her!" Itachi answered taking Kyoko's hand. Taking a few steps towards her he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Alright! I give you my blessing then!" Minato replied. "I welcome the union between you and Kyoko-hime!"

"Minato, what are you doing?" Kushina demanded.

"I'm giving my blessings," Minato answered standing up. "Itachi-kun wants to marry Kyoko-hime as soon as he's old enough."

"You will?" Kushina asked.

"Yes because you are our red string of fate Lady Kushina!" Itachi said proudly.

"Oh you're so cute," Kushina chuckled. _She's going to beat me up later,_ Minato thought watching his wife put on a "brave" face.

"He always talking about your daughter," Mikoto chuckled. "Itachi and I are going to go to the park so he invited _**his**_ lady out to play."

"Well that's fine," Kushina answered. "Give us some couple's time." Kushina kissed her husband's cheek. "HEY!... She's doesn't belong to him!"

"Yes and it also gives _them _some couple time as well. Why don't we put her ribbons on?" Mikoto said sweetly. "I want to learn how so if they ever have a sleepover."

"Okay AND they won't be having a sleepover anytime soon. Itachi-kun why don't you stay here with Minato."

"Alright!" Itachi chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Miyana-hime!" Itachi cooed as they played hide and seek.<p>

"Itachi don't go too far!"

"But, Koko-hime and I are playing hide and seek!" Itachi called back.

"Alright but don't wander off," Mikoto called out.

"Kay." Itachi answered. "Miyana-hime!" Itachi rounded a tree to find Kyoko crying on the ground. "Miyana-hime?" He had never seen her so sad in his short life.

"I miss them," Kyoko said quietly.

"You miss your blood parents," Itachi replied.

"Yes," Kyoko answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if they're still or living. I just want to know!" Kyoko answered. Itachi sat down rubbing her shoulder.

"What happenend?" Itachi asked.

"We were attacked by bad people. Bad people that wanted to take me away and make me use my powers for their own. So many people laid still for me. No one will be there…at my home…no one…I don't want to go back to that. To live in fear…I don't want to be in fear Tachi-kun!" Kyoko cried.

"I won't tell anyone. I want to protect you Miyana-hime," Itachi said quietly.

"You will?" Kyoko asked looking at Itachi.

"Always and forever!" Itachi answered rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "You don't have to sit and worry Miyana-hime, many people want to protect you so you don't have to cry."

"Thank you Itachi-kun," Kyoko murmured.

"We will be married one day so you should smile Miyana-hime," Itachi chuckled looking up into the sky.

"What makes you sure?" Kyoko asked rubbing her bloodshot eyes.

"Because…I love you, and that's how I'm so sure!" Itachi answered. "I know you and I feel strongly for each other…so it makes sense to get married." Itachi pulled her close as she continued to weep quietly. Her heaving quickly ceased as she drifted off to sleep. Itachi could barely hear his mother call him as he too began to nod off before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm slowly beginning to side with you and Mikoto," Kushina said with a sigh.<p>

"I like how you say 'couple's time' and all we do is talk about Kyoko-chan," Minato teased. He received a disapproving glare before Kushina let out a sigh.

"Well, we could always continue what we started yesterday," Kushina chuckled evilly. Minato blushed shaking his head nervously. For the past few days Kushina had been trying very hard to seduce him, and at times he would almost fall for it. "So…there's another messenger coming soon from Queen Lana right?"

"How's the baby?" Minato asked sitting next to his wife. He snuggled against her.

"Answer the question." Kushina demanded.

"We're having 'couple's time'. So, no. This is not official business couple time…this is let's talk cute to each other couple's time."

"Minato."

"You're so beautiful Kushina-tan."

"You're very pretty yourself," Kushina growled sarcastically. _Why can't she just allow me this time to snuggle and be her husband,_ Minato thought wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Of course I am! And our baby will have your beauty." _I've already pissed her off enough today,_ Minato thought.

"Our beauty." She chuckled placing his hand on her belly.

"Yours…he or she will be as beautiful as you are."

"If it's a boy…he will have to handsome. I'm not going to raise a pretty boy."

"Yes."

"I hope we have a boy."

"Why?"

"Because you're an overprotective Dad with little Kyoko-chan! Since you're such a careful man…you don't even notice when you're doing it," Kushina giggled.

"I am not,"

"Oh please…the way you acted when we went over to Mikoto's. You didn't even want to lay Kyoko-chan next to Itachi. He's too young to have **those** thoughts yet."

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious."

"Very true." Kushina answered. "If you weren't…Kyoko-chan would still be a wolf and she wouldn't be here with us."

"Yeah. I'm bringing Kakashi with us." _What happened to "couple's time"_, Kushina thought rolling her eyes.

"I don't think Kakashi is a great choice."

"Why?"

"He's a teaser. He would frustrate Kyoko-chan."

"True…but, he's a great fighter."

"Kyoko-chan loves to sing,"

"What?" Minato answered becoming distracted. He looked across the room peering through the window. _There's something here…_Kushina thought.

"She loves to sing…are you alright?" Kushina replied going through his hair. _He's really deeply troubled…whatever this is…It has to be big,_ Kushina thought trying to put him at ease.

"Something's going on…Stay here," Minato said in a dark tone. He stood up from his wife heading to the closet for his coat. Kushina stood up following after him. She assisted her husband with it before wrapping her arms around him. Kyoko was out and about with Itachi, she couldn't let him go alone this time.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Stay close then. I can't let you get hurt." He let out a sigh taking her hand.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Mikoto muttered as the ground rumbled beneath them.<p>

"Itachi-kun," Kyoko muttered taking hold of his hand.

"It's okay," Itachi answered in a soothing voice. _There's something in the village…and it's probably after Miyana-hime,_ Itachi thought tightening his grip on Kyoko's hand. Kyoko felt a tingling sensation in her body as she let out a shiver.

"We're heading straight home," Mikoto said with a gentle voice not to scare the children. "Take my hand Itachi."

"What about Kyoko-hime?" Itachi asked wrapping his other hand around Kyoko. He wanted to protect her at all costs. Mikoto grabbed his arm.

"She's going to come home with us right now and Lord Hokage will come pick her up from our home." Mikoto replied pulling the kids towards the Uchiha home.

"Itachi…I have to fight this…" Kyoko muttered to him.

"What?! No!" Itachi whispered back.

"It's here," Kyoko muttered coldly as the vibrations got louder. Grabbing the children Mikoto pushed them behind her. In front of them was a ghoulish looking beast covered in a thick coarse fur. It was at least twice the size of Mikoto with the torso of a human, the legs of a lion and head of a wolf. Itachi turned Kyoko away from his mother's fireball hoping that she wouldn't get involved.

"Itachi take her home!" Mikoto ordered. Itachi nodded only to be surprised by Kyoko breaking free of his grip. Quickly Kyoko placed a barrier over the family before turning into a wolf.

"KYOKO-CHAN!" Itachi hollered from inside. As a wolf, Kyoko barked at the creature leading it away from Mikoto and Itachi. _How can I protect her from inside of this barrier!_ Itachi thought as pushing against it. Mikoto grabbed her son to prevent him from hurting himself. Leading the creature to an open space Kyoko changed back into her human form. The beast snarled at the girl as it halted in front of her. Singing softly, Kyoko approached the beast with a hand stretched out towards it. It continued to snarl baring its teeth at her. Kyoko continued to approach, singing her little song softly to the beast.

"Kyoko-hime," a Shinobi gasped. "Get Lord Hokage." With her hand a few inches away from its nose, Kyoko's crystals began to glow softly as she placed a hand on the beast. The beast instantly stopped snarling relaxing against Kyoko's gentle touch. Kyoko placed another hand on the beast pressing her body against it, in a gentle hug. The markings on her body began to glow and her hair began to swirl around her. A couple of villagers murmured to each other as they gathered around the beast and little girl.

"Kyoko-hime!" Kushina called out appearing on the scene with her husband ten minutes later. _What is she thinking?! She's gonna get hurt!_ Kushina thought worriedly.

"It's okay, Penna," Kyoko replied as the beast closed its eyes. Kyoko continued to sing relaxing against the beast. "It doesn't want to hurt anyone. It's just scared. It went after me knowing that I could calm it."

"I'll get her," Minato replied releasing his wife's hand. _Kyoko's a fearless little girl. At times like these, she's a little reckless,_ Minato thought accessing how he should approach this situation.

"Papa, you won't hurt it right?" Kyoko asked as the beast fell to the ground asleep. Kyoko continued to sing as Minato carefully approached the child and the beast.

"No," Minato answered. "Come here Kyoko-chan, slowly though Kyoko-chan." Kyoko stopped singing placing a hand gently on the beast with a smile. Looking back at Minato she gave him a cheerful nod. Minato watched the beast behind her waiting for it to strike at any moment.

"LADY KUSHINA!" a female villager screamed. Minato tensed as the beast's eyes flew open and emitted a loud roar in front of the child. Startled Kyoko fell to her feet as it towered above her. She let out a small squeal in fear as it snapped and raised its bloodied paw to strike her. Before the beast could cause any damage to the girl Minato flashed to the girl's location before flashing her to a safe location.

"Are you okay Kyoko-chan?" Minato demanded placing her down.

"Don't hurt it," Kyoko squealed dashing to the side of the building. Minato grabbed the little girl pulling her away from the ensuing attack on the creature.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan," Minato replied pulling her close.

"Don't hurt it! Don't hurt it! Don't let them hurt it Papa!" Kyoko squealed thrashing in Minato's hold. _I'm going to have to leave Kushina in the care of the villagers until I can get Kyoko to calm down. Damn, what could have possessed that woman to scream?! If she wanted to separate us, she succeeded,_ Minato thought holding his little girl.

"Kyoko-chan, I need you to calm down so I can talk to you," Minato soothed. Kyoko stopped thrashing letting out a sob. Pulling her away, Minato was saddened by Kyoko tearful expression. "Sometimes Kyoko-chan…"

"NO PAPA NO!" Kyoko interjected thrashing her hair.

"Kyoko-chan, shush. Even if the beast was just scared Kyoko-chan, he was going to hurt you, he was going to kill you. So sometimes Kyoko-chan, we have to kil-put the beast dow-to sleep because it would hurt too many people," Minato explained to the sobbing little girl.

"BUT PAPA!" Kyoko screeched.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but this is how it has to happen. If I had done nothing, you would have been dead by now or seriously hurt. The other Shinobi were just looking after your wellbeing as well," Minato explained. Kyoko opened her mouth to retaliate but shut it tightly. Throwing her head forward she nodded accepting the beast's fate. She continued to weep as Minato picked her up. The roars of the beast ceased.

"It seems like the wolf hybrid can lull any creature to sleep, including Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Danzo would want to know about this," a Root agent muttered to himself from the shadows.

* * *

><p>"It's not fair Sensei," Kyoko muttered rubbing her watery eyes on her sleeve.<p>

"I know sweetheart….but sometimes we have to do things that are not fair," Jiraiya soothed rubbing Kyoko's head between her ears.

"He wasn't bad…just being controlled…and he was human," Kyoko muttered.

"How did you know he was human?" Jiraiya asked pulling her on his lap.

"When I go all bluey…I can sense things…like the thoughts and true feelings of others. He didn't want to do any of that…he just wanted to go back to his family. Now he won't do that!" Kyoko answered new tears brimming from her eyes.

"Kyo-chan," Jiraiya began wiping her tears away. "There are a lot of injustices in the world. You will experience several more in your lifetime, so they only thing that I can tell you is to learn from this and move on. Why don't you say a prayer for his family, you are a priestess aren't you?" Jiraiya suggested. Kyoko nodded drying her eyes before pushing herself off his lap.

"And for Kushi…She was affected too," Kyoko replied sitting on her knees.

"Kyoko-chan, before you start praying…What did you do to Kushina," Jiraiya asked.

"In your language the song is called 'Solemn Somber'. It's a song that the Gods like to hear when we anger them. It's used to put them asleep like a wuwuby. It works on MANY big creatures. Kushi has the Kyubi in her right?" Kyoko replied. "So I put Kyubi to sleep…and Kushi to sleep…on people like her it puts dem to sleep."

"Okay, why don't you pray Kyoko-chan," Jiraiya answered. Putting her hands together Kyoko began to murmur in her own language. _Her control over her power has improved…but the Elders are going to watching Kyoko a little more carefully because of this incident, __**especially**__ Danzo. He would kill to have the Kyubi under his control. The safest place for Kyoko __**IS**__ the village, as long as she's here Danzo can't get to her. Also, Minato is the Yellow Flash, no one in his or her right mind would attack or kidnap Kyoko… although many have tried and failed, _Jiraiya thought watching Kyoko pray on the ground. Kyoko twitched before standing up.

"Sensei," Kyoko muttered.

"What is it Kyoko-chan?" Jiraiya asked.

"The guy…when I was all bluey, he told me that someone wants to kill me…Is that true?" Kyoko asked in a low voice. Going through his hair he thought of an answer for her.

"Yes," Jiraiya answered with a sigh. Kyoko stumbled backwards falling down.

"O…kay," Kyoko said just above a whisper.

"You have special powers…and you know that. People want to either control you…or they want to kill you so you can't use your power against them. So that's why so many people have come after you, but Papa and I will do everything to protect you," Jiraiya answered to ease her fears.

"But…I'm just a little girl," Kyoko muttered.

"People don't care about that Kyoko-chan," Jiraiya answered.

"O-Oh," Kyoko muttered stuffing her hands in her lap.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you're not telling Kyoko-chan ghost stories are you?" Minato asked in a cheerful tone.

"No," Jiraiya answered. "Come on Kyoko-chan." She stayed on the ground still in shock.

"Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed looking at his little girl. He frowned as she continued to stare off into the distance. Walking over to her Minato picked her up. He tapped her bottom trying to knock her out of her daze but failed. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth. I told her that there is someone who's trying to kill her," Jiraiya answered. Minato pushed Kyoko's head onto his shoulder, holding her closely.

"Sensei, please tell me you didn't tell her that," Minato said rocking and bouncing her in his arms. _She looks so pale and lifeless! I really hope Jiraiya-sensei didn't tell her that,_ Minato thought feeling no movement from Kyoko.

"She said that the creature told her that someone was trying to kill her…and she asked me if it was true. So I told her yes that there was someone after her," Jiraiya explained.

"Please tell me you told her gently," Minato asked.

"Minato, in a situation like this…there was no easy way to tell her," Jiraiya answered. Minato closed his eyes giving a single nod.

"Very well," Minato replied coldly. "Thank you for watching her Jiraiya-sensei."

"How's Kushina and the baby?" Jiraiya asked.

"They're fine, nothing's wrong with either of them. To be safe, they're going to be kept overnight. I just wanted to get my little angel so I could tell her that Mikoto-san and Itachi-kun are okay and at home," Minato answered with a small smile. He went through Kyoko's hair rubbing her back.

"You're my angel too Papa," Kyoko whispered into his ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Well now I have to change things around in the other chapters….Oh well! I hope it's for the better! I hope to see you guys soon!<p>

~WoofumsPup


	26. Chapter 26: Visitor

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 26: Vistor

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to disturb you Lord Hokage but it's about Kyoko-chan," Genma said in a low voice. Minato was in meeting with the Konoha Council. <em>Kyoko has been acting strangely since the beast attacked…Maybe she should have stayed home today,<em> Minato thought.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"She's been drawing this ever since you guys got here," Genma replied handing him a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it Minato saw what seemed to be a seal made with red crayon.

"Alright, I'll take care of it once I get out of this meeting," Minato answered.

"Yes sir," Genma answered.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan," Minato began rubbing Kyoko's little head. "What are yooooouuuuu…do…ing?" Kyoko had placed her seals on every imaginable surface and window. She also drew the seal directly on to the doors. Taking one of the seals off the wall Minato noticed that it was darker than her normal red crayons.<p>

"Busy," Kyoko replied trying to put another seal on a door. Kyoko ran by him the front of her white dress splattered in what appeared to be blood. Her long hair was also splattered in this substance.

"Kyoko-chan come here. What are you covered in?" Minato asked. Kushina had just bought her the white dress she was wearing. _She's going to be pissed,_ Minato thought observing Kyoko run about.

"Rabbit's blood," Kyoko answered approaching Minato.

"Kyoko-chan why are you being naughty today?" Minato asked controlling his temper.

"Naughty? Kyoko-chan needs to protect you because there's something evil around," Kyoko answered. "I don't want any more people to die." Kyoko cocked her head at his anger.

"Kyoko-chan where did you get the rabbit's blood?" Minato demanded.

"Sacrificial rabbits," Kyoko answered.

"Corner now, and stop drawing this seal," Minato ordered. Kyoko sulked into the corner tears bursting from her eyes. "Stop crying. You know Kushi is going to be very mad that you ruined your new dress."

"But," Kyoko said turning her head to look at the very displeased Minato.

"No talking and face the corner," Minato ordered.

* * *

><p>"Minato are you coming to bed?" Kushina asked.<p>

"Yes, I'll be there shortly," he replied studying Kyoko's seal compared to the ones in the book that Jiraiya had found.

"Minato don't be mad at Kyoko-chan," Kushina sighed. _Is he really that upset with Kyoko?! Yes it's blood but it's something that can be removed, even if it takes a little while,_ Kushina thought observing her husband's actions.

"Do you know how many rabbits she killed?" Minato demanded looking up from the book.

"She's sitting in her room sobbing because you yelled at her and you're upset about the rabbits that she killed?!" Kushina growled.

"Fifteen, FIFTEEN rabbits. She also smeared the rabbits' blood all over several exterior walls of the office building and in several rooms. Do you know how much time that's going to take to clean?!" Minato growled in the same tone.

"Minato, she said she's a priestess right? Maybe there's some truth to the thing she said," Kushina said trying not to provoke an argument. The doctors told Kushina that she needed to control her temper so she could have a stress free pregnancy.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Kushina. Go to bed," Minato snapped.

"Since you're going to continue to be an ass, I'm going to go console YOUR daughter AND I meant every word when I said YOUR daughter you asshole," Kushina said in a cool tone closing his door loudly. Going to Kyoko's room Kushina gently knocked before entering. Kyoko was still face down in her pillow crying her little eyes out.

"Penna," Kyoko sobbed sitting up and extending her arms to her.

"Shhhh it'll all be okay Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed.

"But Penna, it'll hurt all of us," Kyoko answered.

"What?" Kushina asked astounded. _Maybe this is what killed her family_, Kushina thought.

"The evil thing…one of them escaped…It wants to hurt us…so I was protecting us from it but Papa got mad at me," Kyoko wept putting her head in her hands.

"I know, Papa is being a real jerk right now," Kushina sighed rubbing Kyoko's back gently. Slowly Kyoko drifted off into sleep. Kushina laid her in bed kissing her forehead softly. "Night Kyo-chan."

* * *

><p><em>I was pretty hard on Kyoko early today. I shouldn't have gotten mad at her like that. And why was I so angry at her? I can't even explain the intense hatred I had for little Kyoko-chan that I had earlier…I even got mad at Kushina,<em> Minato thought looking in at Kushina before closing the door quietly. Minato tensed hearing Kyoko's window open and then shut closely behind. _I don't sense anyone else here…but…there's an evil presence in the air,_ Minato thought stealthily going to Kyoko's room. Placing a finger on her door Minato couldn't even sense Kyoko. Entering Minato found Kyoko's bed vacant but still warm.

"Damn it…Kyoko ran away," Minato cursed under his breath. _BUT, even Kyoko can't open the window but she has been able to climb most surfaces,_ Minato thought leaving the room Minato grabbed his cloak and weapon's pouch before heading out the door. _She's a small child…she couldn't get far,_ Minato thought feeling the brisk air. Twenty minutes later Minato found Kyoko wandering aimlessly her body glowing an unearthly red. _There's something attached to her…controlling her like a puppet_, Minato thought tossing four kunai at the shadowy black chakra threads slicing the threads with the two separate Minato flashed to Kyoko's location before flashing fifty feet away from her original location.

"You're more exceptional than I thought Hokage," a dark voice grumbled, "being able to separate the puppet from its master with a few well-placed kunai."

"You must be the god that escaped," Minato answered lying Kyoko on the ground. She was peacefully sleeping or at least unconscious.

_Flashback_

_"Papa, one of them escaped," Kyoko said quietly._

_"One of who? The ones you keep in check?"_

_"Yes…the ladies and lords of the world," Kyoko answered._

_"Gods and Goddesses," Minato answered. Kyoko nodded. "We'll talk about this later. Right now we have some import business to attend to." __This is a fine time to tell me now…and if it's a shapeshifter like Kyoko-chan, it could be anywhere now,__ Minato thought looking down at Kyoko. He picked up Kyoko placing her on his shoulders._

_End Flashback_

"Escaped is such a nasty word. I prefer, liberated," the voice sneered. "What's with that face? Unlike your tailed beasts I'm rather harmless in this form since "my mind" is just free of my body. I assume you know that I need a host to enact vengeance. I do have YOU to thank for tampering with my seal. Remember when you lied to your wife about Kyoko's seizures when you were actually trying to seal her power away?"

"Your rightful place is to be chained to the priestess," Minato answered.

"Aren't you one to talk? If you hadn't destroyed her seals and barriers, we wouldn't be here having this pleasant chat," the voice chuckled. "The animals she killed died in vain all because you threw a little temper tantrum because she defaced a 'beautiful' building."

"Show yourself," Minato barked. The disembodied voice laughed separating itself from the shadows forming into a black transparent figure with glowing red eyes.

"See harmless!" the voice laughed taking the shape of a black wolf. "I can't even properly take control of Kyoko's body in this…"

"You're hardly that Talasu," a mature female voice whispered. The voice joined in a growing chant centered around the black wolf. The wolf snarled trying to escape as familiar blue markings were etched into its fur and skin. Five women soon appeared around the wolf before seemingly banishing it to another time. The head of the group was a young woman with fine fluffy white hair and brown skin. The woman wore a small blue triangle mark underneath her right eye. She was adorned in simple light and dark blue robes. Looking over at Minato the woman gave him a sullen stare. _The same blue as Kyoko-chan…could it be,_ Minato thought.

"You're not…" Minato began looking down at the unconscious four year old.

"Yes, from the future. I'm Kyoko…better known as Miyana now. These four are my guards," Miyana answered. "I would normally never do this but, that time traveling shadow would have made me kill some very innocent people. Don't wake my younger self. I'll disappear."

"Alright. What did you do?" Minato answered.

"I banished him from the walls of Konoha," Miyana answered. "I would like to chat."

Minato laughed, "Alright."

"What's so funny?" the young woman asked becoming defensive like Kushina. _She's grown up well. I'm happy that she turned out alright. I hope she doesn't have any of our bad habits. I wonder who she married…or is going to marry. There are so many things I want to ask but can't,_ Minato thought smiling at Kyoko.

"I just never imagined you'd be so tall. You're such a tiny child," Minato answered picking up the little girl.

"I never imagined I'd be here again…I lived here for a good portion of my life," Miyana answered.

"Kyoko…Miyana, why did you come here? You know the dangers of altering the past," Minato scolded.

"I foretold that Talasu would do this, and if I didn't come to the past to stop him…He would have killed your son and splatter innocent blood on those small hands. He was also in control of you earlier today…That's why you were uncharacteristically angry with my younger self. The only way that Talasu can enter my body is during a state of heightened emotions" Miyana answered.

"Miyana you were supposed to go home. Why did things change?" Minato asked afraid of the answer.

Miyana sighed, "Things will change rapidly soon, in your world and in mine."

"I'll work on improving the relations with your nation," Minato answered.

"You're a very noble Hokage but…this won't be resolved that easily," Miyana answered with a sigh. "What you do from now on will be important for the future." Miyana gave Minato a loving hug before shaking her younger self.

"WAIT! Miyana-chan!" Minato urged as his little girl began to wake up and the older woman began to disappear. He still had questions he wanted to ask her.

"There is nothing more you need from me…Take care of Kyoko-hime," the woman said her voice and body quickly disappearing with the other women. She smiled at the Hokage as she faded away. Kyoko opened her eyes seeing Minato above her. Immediately tears came to her eyes and her ears dropped in sadness.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please don't cry. It wasn't my right to get mad at you when all you were trying to do is help," Minato shushed hugging little Kyoko in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko muttered through tears.

"I'm the only one that should be sorry. I forgot all about you being a priestess. It's your job to do whatever is right for the people around you. Can you promise me one thing Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko nodded. "Can you promise me that before you go off and make a bunch of paper seals, can you tell me what you're doing first?" Kyoko nodded again rubbing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Minato?" Kushina called out in their nearly silent home. Getting out of bed Kushina went to Kyoko's room to find her bed vacant and cold. "Minato! Kyoko's gone!" <em>That bastard made Kyoko run away! I knew I should have urged him to apologize!<em> Kushina thought. She heard a faint sound from the bathroom. Rushing over she found Minato shaving his face and helping Kyoko "shave" her legs.

"Hi Kushina, see she can still shave with me!" Minato chuckled helping the little girl remove the shaving cream from her legs. Kyoko stared quizzically at Kushina before down at her shaving cream covered legs.

"What is going on?" Kushina asked leaning on the door frame dumbfounded. Minato was extremely upset yesterday, so upset that Kyoko was inconsolable but now the duo was shaving together like nothing ever happened.

"I'm shaving my face and I'm teaching her how to shave her legs," Minato answered.

"I don't mean that," Kushina snapped.

"Papa said he was going to let me do my job as priestess," Kyoko replied on top of the countertop.

"Yes," Minato replied shooting Kushina a large smile.

"WAIT! What's going on?" Kushina demanded.

"We'll talk later…Kushina why don't you help Kyoko-chan? You know more about leg shaving than I do," Minato answered.

"Kyoko-chan," Kushina said softly.

"Yes Kushi?" Kyoko asked sweetly.

"I love you," Kushina replied.

"I love you too Kushi!" Kyoko squeaked. "And Mina too!"

"Kushina, I'm going to talk to Freya," Minato said finishing his face.

"I'm going to go too," Kushina answered shaving off Kyoko's legs.

"No, not this time," Minato replied kissing his wife's cheek. "I'll tell you everything when I get back. We'll also have a romantic dinner tomorrow and we'll have Kyoko watch Jiraiya-sensei…Sensei watch Kyoko!"

"I think the first one was right," Kushina giggled.

"Kyoko-chan wants to come too!" Kyoko squeaked.

"You're going to have to stay too, and you'll have to be with Jiraiya-sensei tomorrow evening," Minato answered.

"O…kay," Kyoko sighed.

* * *

><p>"Freya, why didn't you tell us that 'they' were gods?" Minato demanded.<p>

"What do you mean?" Freya asked.

"Talasu who is that?" Minato asked. The old woman stiffened looking into the cold eyes of the Hokage. She anxiously folded her hands in her lap as she regained her composure. "Enlighten a poor mortal such as myself."

"Why?! You let him out!" Freya snapped in response.

"Because I'll keep Miyana-chan here…**permanently**," Minato answered in a cold tone.

"You wouldn't dare," Freya answered.

"I'm the Hokage, I can halt communication with your people at this very minute. I'm also human I am susceptible to greed. I love Kyoko-chan as my own daughter…Do you really think I want her to leave?" Minato asked continuing his cold tone.

"He's the god of the underworld," Freya sighed.

"And the others?" Minato asked.

"I will supply you with this book. It's has all the gods in it," Freya replied sliding a book across his desk.

"Tell me a little bit about each god," Minato ordered.

"I am not your servant," Freya snapped.

"Then I'll keep Miyana-chan…she will become Kyoko Namikaze daughter of Lord Minato Namikaze," Minato replied. "You're not in any place to boss me around."

"The King of my Gods is Lord Conri, he's also the god of war. Rillio god of fire. Talasu god of the underworld and of shadows. Tamasaka god of Earth. Tattaken god of hunt, wildlife and agriculture. Astoren god of the stars. Navaten God of joy. Seskasen God of knowledge and justice. Auroria goddess of the sun and light. Lunalia of the moon and darkness. Tiama goddess of love and queen of the gods. Larentia goddess of fertility and childbirth. Otsana goddess of ice and water. Zinsha goddess of the wind. Vizia goddess of lightening. Those are the fifteen gods," Freya answered. "What else do you want with me?"

"What type of powers does Kyoko-chan have?" Minato asked.

"Don't use that vile name with me!" Freya growled.

"Remember you're in no position to be barking orders at me," Minato replied.

"Besides being a spiritual medium and the ability to transform…the powers of the high priestess are secret," Freya growled.

"How big are these gods?" Minato asked. _I'll get her to confess later,_ Minato thought.

"Same size as any of the tailed beasts," Freya replied. _Kyoko told Jiraiya that these gods are locked away in a mountain…this must be one large mountain,_ Minato thought.

"We'll be in touch Freya. I'll have arranged an apartment for you to stay in with a guard to protect you 24/7," Minato replied having one of guards open the door for the old woman.

"What if I refuse?" Freya asked.

"Then I'll make sure that Kyoko-chan forgets about her job as priestess and becomes one of the finest Konoha shinobi," Minato replied. "I hope you enjoy your apartment." Freya let out a low growl standing up from her chair.

"Good day Lord Hokage," Freya snapped.

* * *

><p>"I deserve that," Minato muttered touching his swollen cheek. Kushina stood above him steaming. Minato had left Kyoko with Jiraiya so he could speak with Kushina.<p>

"YOU! WHY WOULD YOU TRY THAT?!" Kushina hollered.

"Kyoko could barely control herself, she had those grueling headaches. I couldn't watch her suffer anymore, so I got desperate and decided that part of her power needed to be sealed away for her health. Please understand Kushina-chan," Minato answered from the ground.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! AND THEN YOU LIED TO ME ALL THIS TIME!" Kushina growled.

"I know and I'm sorry," Minato answered. "I messed up... I messed up really badly this time. I put the village in danger…and most of all I put you and our unborn child in danger."

"YOU PUT _**ME**_ IN DANGER?! YOU PUT _**KYOKO **_IN DANGER! AND SORRY LET ONE OF HER GODS OUT!"

"ONLY partially, he's still tied to Kyoko-chan. His soul is just free…but that's still dangerous. Miyana...from the future, just banished the god from Konoha. So as long as Kyoko-chan remains here, the god can't get to her," Minato sighed.

"Minato, what are we going to do? Our baby is so important and with that god lurking right outside our walls…he could always come and kill Kyoko or the baby or me and even you!" Kushina said plopping down in a nearby chair. _Sometimes this gets ridiculous…Minato needs to take care of this quickly instead of being so meticulous…_Kushina thought placing a hand on her head.

"We'll take Kyoko back home. That would be the most permanent solution to the god problem. We'll get through this Kushina-chan. We'll raise our baby to be a great shinobi," Minato answered wrapping his arms around her legs. He placed his head on her belly to soothe her. _With Kyoko-chan around…we don't get enough time to ourselves,_ Minato thought.

"What about Kyoko-chan?" Kushina answered.

"She will come and visit us when she can and be the big sister to our child," Minato answered with a smile. _Sometimes I think he's living in a fantasy,_ Kushina thought going through his hair.

"Minato…I'm not ready for it to be just us," Kushina muttered. Kyoko was such a happy child even with all of her hardships. She brought out the best in almost everyone she met and made the Hokage's Office a happy place to be.

"Kushina it won't be just the two of us. We'll have the baby," Minato answered stroking her cheek. _I see she's having one of those days again…_ Minato thought looking into Kushina's eyes.

"No…it should be the four of us," Kushina sighed.

"We will do what we have to; remember we're going to parents to a newborn in months," Minato replied. "A newborn will be a handful."

"We're already parents to a beautiful little girl," Kushina answered. _It's funny how when Kyoko was a wolf…the only thing Kushina wanted to do was to get rid of her and now that we know that she's mostly human…the only thing Kushina wants to do is to keep her,_ Minato thought continuing to stroke Kushina's cheek.

"And we will always be her parents but remember she's a priestess…the high priestess. She has a duty as do you and I. We will always be there for her, as I will always be always there for you," Minato answered kissing his wife's cheek.

"We can arrange for Kyoko to be married to Itachi," Kushina said softly.

"No," Minato sighed. "That wouldn't be right."

"On the contrary…that book you got…states that the high priestess is always placed in an arranged marriage," Kushina answered looking at her hands in her lap.

"Kushina-chan, is that why…you don't want Kyoko to go?" Minato asked lifting her Kushina's chin to look into her eyes. Kushina nodded.

"I can't let Kyoko-chan go into this!" Kushina answered.

"We can't…do anything," Minato answered.

"Yes we can we can ask for them to change their laws…so Kyoko can marry who she wants," Kushina answered. "Or we can immediately marry her to Itachi-kun."

"Kushina…this is not under our jurisdiction. We would need to adopt Kyoko-chan, and I don't know if they'd even allow us to do that. We also don't know if Kyoko-chan's parents are truly dead. They could have been unconscious…for all we know," Minato answered taking her hands in his. "Remember Kyoko said they lie very still now, but in what context? Are they in comas, unconscious or truly dead? Her parents would want her back right?"

"Then…we should marry her to Itachi-kun," Kushina answered with a bright smile.

"No… we can't do that," Minato answered. Kushina's smile faded quickly into an angered frown. _Why is Minato so eager to get rid of Kyoko?! He seems like he lost his love for Kyoko!_ Kushina thought gripping her dress.

"Why not?! I don't want…"

"To lose our daughter. We won't lose her. She just won't be living with us," Minato shushed.

"They're looking for a wife for him…it would be simple," Kushina answered.

"You're beginning to sound like Mikoto-san," Minato said ruffling his wife's hair playfully. Minato frowned, his wife normally got angry at him when he did that.

"With that visit from the messenger…it truly made me realize that…she isn't ours…and that she won't be ours…as long as she's the priestess…" Kushina answered sadly.

"She'll be a great priestess and the only thing we can do now is to have faith in her…Parents need to have faith in their children," Minato replied.

"BUT! What about her happiness?" Kushina asked. _She's a great Mom but she's just as overprotective as I am…I wonder how this will play out when we have our child,_ Minato thought. Sitting back on his knees Minato let out a sigh.

"Remember Kushina, this is something out of our control. Even if we don't like it. Trust me, I want Kyoko to marry whoever she wants and to be whoever she wants to be but…that's not the case. She's a priestess and her culture believes that for her to have a successful relationship with someone is to place her in an arranged marriage." Kushina avoided his gaze not wanting to accept the truth.

"But you can do something! You are the Hokage,"

"Kushina, I'll try what I can," Minato sighed. "Don't think that they're a backwards society."

"I know they're not backwards! You just have to try something! Anything!"

"Does that include war?" Minato asked coldly.

"Of course NOT! We would lose her forever then! Why would you think that?!" Kushina said back in the same tone.

"You said anything…war would include that," Minato replied softening.

"Why would you say something like that?" Kushina asked as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Kushina…" Minato sighed. _Although I shouldn't have said anything…Kushina is having one of those days, I shouldn't say anything else to upset her,_ Minato thought apologizing to him wife. He couldn't have her emotions bouncing all over the place.

"Let's just enjoy her for the two to three weeks that we have her," Kushina answered. "We won't even have to think about any plans…since we won't ever see her."

"Miyana said that she lived a good portion of her life here…So have faith. That's all we can do now," Minato replied.

"What about Itachi…" Kushina asked solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"What do we tell him? Kyoko and Itachi are so close…it'll break his heart," Kushina replied.

"We shouldn't tell anyone that we're leaving…even Itachi and his family. I've already told Kyoko not to tell anyone," Minato ordered.

"BUT!" Kushina retaliated.

"Itachi is going to become a shinobi…Pain and separation is inevitable for that career."

"Will you stop that?! You're treating everyone as dolls not as human beings right now! What about Kyoko's feelings?! She's going to feel abandoned by us! She'll hate us Minato! And Itachi…he's already experienced enough trauma because of the war. They need to remain together Minato!"

"We can't be selfish…Kyoko has her own duties," Minato sighed.

"What if I go live with Kyoko," Kushina said in a low voice.

"I can't allow that."

"Why not?! KYOKO NEEDS US!" Kushina snapped.

"Kushina…are you so adamant to keep Kyoko because of what you endured during your childhood?" Minato asked.

"Y-Yes…I was brought here for one purpose…and Kyoko will be brought to the Queen's Palace with one purpose! She should be free to choose what she wants to do in life!"

"You mean for us to pick what she does for a living," Minato answered.

"NO!"

"Well Kyoko is too young to choose her own path…so we would have to choose it. Are you saying it's not okay for the Queen to choose her path but it's alright if we choose her path?"

"NO! STOP putting words in my mouth," Kushina growled.

"What are you saying then?" Minato demanded. _I don't want this to become an argument…how am I supposed to get Kushina to see the truth?_ Minato thought.

"I don't want Kyoko to be forced into anything."

"Kyoko comes from a long line of priestesses. This is her livelihood, and who are we to judge her society? Kushina, I need you to let go…"

"I'm not going to stop feeling this way. Kyoko should have the right to choose!" Kushina answered fiercely. Minato sighed nodding silently,_ there's no way to persuade her. Unfortunate for her, we're going to do this my way. Kyoko needs to go back home, we don't really know what the Luponian people are capable of, so I don't want a war on our hands. I was unable to see what that god was planning but he's strong enough in that form to kill…and to take control of Kyoko. And who knows what powers Kyoko has…and Freya is unwilling to tell us. Kyoko's at least able to control water, lull large animals to sleep…and create force fields…and I guess the ability to change into a wolf counts as well. Freya said that she's a spiritual medium…we have yet to see that. It's hard for me to believe that a high priestess just has those powers. She was able to knock me unconscious…and she has good chakra control for a child. I can only hope that Kyoko can conquer what lies ahead. _

* * *

><p>Lots of thoughts this chapter…and this went on longer than I thought it was going to. Heck it really didn't "end". Hope you enjoyed it! See you guys in another month or so? LoL till the next time I update<p>

WoofumsPup

Not sure if I thanked you last time so double thanks for reviewing NarutoFan!


	27. Chapter 27: Worry

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 27: Worry

* * *

><p>Hello hello! Good April to you all! This is my birthday gift to you! I shall be back in a month after my finals are over with! I hope you guys have a wonderful rest of your day!<p>

* * *

><p>About 13 and a half weeks pregnant. I keep losing count!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetheart," Jiraiya cooed at the little girl. He immediately picked her up tossing Kyoko in the air.<p>

"Jiraiya-san!" Kushina scolded. Kyoko squealed happily.

"I've got her," Jiraiya answered catching the little girl.

"Make sure to take good care of her sensei," Minato answered.

"Hey, that's not a problem. I'll be careful with the little girl," Jiraiya answered readjusting his grip on Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan you make sure to keep Jaraiya-san in check," Kushina said kissing Kyoko's cheek. Kyoko cocked her head twirling her hair curiously. She opened her mouth to say something but closer it quickly when listening to the sounds around her.

"Hey! Shouldn't that be my job," Jiraiya answered.

"Oh no…she needs to keep YOU in check," Kushina answered.

"She does have a point. We don't want to have the priestess lost," Minato answered with a chuckle.

"I thought you were on my side," Jiraiya demanded.

"I know when my wife's right," Minato answered wrapping a hand around her.

"You two are too cute," Jiraiya teased. "Well I have some fun training things planned for the little lady…you two should get going."

"Don't be too rough and let her take breaks if she gets crabby and she normally…" Kushina tried to say before being silenced by the lips of her partner. Kushina sighed seeing Kyoko slowly slip down in Jiraiya's grip to the point where her underwear was beginning to show. Seeing Kushina's discomfort, Jiraiya placed the little girl on his shoulders. Kushina still shook her head disapprovingly glaring at Jiraiya.

"I think Kushina-chan means, goodbye Kyoko-chan we'll see you in a little bit," Minato answered. They waved goodbye to the duo before heading home. Cheerfully Kyoko waved goodbye before turning her attention to Jiraiya.

"You better be right about this," Kushina sighed. Jiraiya wasn't always the most reliable of people. He would disappear, con you out of your money and loved women, things that shouldn't happen when you're taking care of a child.

"She'll be fine…Jiraiya-sensei trained me so he's the perfect one to train Kyoko-chan," Minato replied.

"Fine," Kushina sighed. Minato took his wife's hand kissing her cheek. "He better just train her." Minato sighed,_ Kushina will never trust sensei. _

"I love you," Minato cooed.

"I love you too Minato-chan," Kushina chuckled.

"Kushina, I'm worried about taking Kyoko-chan home. I'm worried about you," Minato said quietly. He wrapped his arm around his wife holding her close.

"I'll be alright," Kushina answered with a smile. "Hey, what happened to you calling me a strong lady?!"

"I can't help but worry Kushina. You could always go into labor early," Minato answered. _There he goes thinking of every possible situation…he needs to learn that everything will be okay_, Kushina thought giving Minato a hard stare.

"Hey, don't worry about that," Kushina soothed. "I promise I'll keep him or her in until you get back. I've just reached the second trimester." Minato nodded with a smile before looking up at the Hokage monument with a blank stare. "Something else is worrying you."

"The best route to get to her home country is through Kumogakure, anything else would take too long or would be too dangerous for Kyoko-chan," Minato answered continuing to stare at the monument. _He couldn't be worrying about A…could he?_ Kushina thought wrapping her arm around Minato's arm.

"You're worried about confronting A," Kushina reasoned.

"I'm terrified."

"Why? You've gone against him before," Kushina answered. _That's weird…why would he be worried about that? And not even worried! Terrified!_ Kushina thought rubbing her husband's back to soothe him.

"I'm terrified for Kyoko-chan's safety," Minato answered. "I know that knowledge of the priestess has already spread. I know some people have put two and two together and have discovered that High Priestess Miyana Kin is under the care of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. That's why so many people have come after her." Kushina kissed him softly. _I'm glad that he isn't keeping this locked inside anymore but he has to stop worrying. He's going to give himself a heart attack if he continues to think so far ahead but then again there's nothing bad about being careful,_ Kushina thought continuing to soothe her husband.

"You think and worry too much. Your family is safe," Kushina reassured going through his hair.

"But it's my duty to protect you," Minato answered concerned for her wellbeing. _The village shouldn't have to take care of the Hokage's wife, the Hokage should take care of her!_ Minato thought.

"And I you," Kushina answered kissing his cheek. "But I don't worry as much as you do. And I know you're worried about giving Kyoko-chan to your sensei."

"What makes you say that? Jiraiya-sensei will keep her safe!" Minato answered defensively. "Jiraiya-sensei is a great person he'd never let any harm come to Kyoko!"

"I saw your face when Jiraiya-san tossed Kyoko into the air. You looked so worried," Kushina teased.

"Do you think it's right to worry?" Minato asked.

"Yes but you worry and think too much. You're very meticulous and careful. Sometimes you're a little too careful," Kushina answered.

"There's not a problem with that,"

"You were quiet and reserved because we kept Kyoko out of sight during _that_ dinner party," Kyoko growled through her teeth.

"But I'm always quiet and reserved," Minato answered.

"MORE than normal, and you were worried that Kyoko would get into mischief."

"She was frightened." Kushina rolled her eyes at him before giving him a sassy glare.

"You worry too much," Kushina answered. "But I love that you do…I would have been in Kumogakure if it wasn't for you. Kyoko-chan would have been gone and taken captive as well. So I love you for all your worrying and careful planning but you should relax some. We're supposed to be having a romantic dinner later on today remember?"

"I remember," Minato answered.

"I can't have you worrying about Kyoko-chan now can I?"

"I guess not," Minato chuckled sheepishly.

"So stop worrying…What's the worst that could happen?" Kushina asked. Minato tensed looking down at Kushina. Through his calm face, Kushina could see the intense worry that filled his eyes. "NO! Stop it!" _Jiraiya is a womanizer…what if he uses Kyoko to get a woman?_ Minato thought.

"We should go check up on them," Minato said heading in the opposite direction. Kushina grabbed his hand yanking him back to her side. She let out a frustrated sigh wondering how her normally calm and collective husband became a man of worry and fear.

"No. We are not checking up on Kyoko-chan. Jiraiya-san is a responsible adult although he makes questionable choices at times…he will take good care of Kyoko-chan. He won't let her get hurt," Kushina soothed pulling him into a hug. "AND he wouldn't take her to a place where children shouldn't be such as a bar!" _I'm glad that Kushina still doesn't know that I took Kyoko to a bar_, Minato thought. (A/N: Chapter 24)

"I hope we have a boy…because having a girl is stressful. I worry about anything that she does. There are so many monsters out there and she could get lost or kidnapped," Minato rambled. _But when they grow up…they end up being able to take care of themselves without the need of a man_, Kushina thought shaking her head.

"You're being too careful. If we go see her, will you relax and go into normal Minato mode than be in possessive protective dad Minato mode for the rest of the night?" Kushina sighed.

"Yes please!" Minato answered with big puppy dog eyes. _His shoulders are so tense right now_, Kushina thought rubbing his right arm with her left hand. Kushina laid her head on his shoulder trying to ease Minato's worry.

"Before we go, promise me," Kushina growled.

"I promise!" Minato answered hesitantly. Who knew what Kushina was plotting.

* * *

><p>"So the Dad finally came back to check on the little girl," Jiraiya chuckled standing with Kushina. "I kinda figured as much."<p>

"YES he wanted to make sure Kyoko-chan was okay," Kushina replied watching Minato become reunited with his "long lost" daughter. Minato snuggled the little girl kissing her cheeks softly. Kyoko struggled in his grip wanting to be liberated.

"He has been extra edgy lately. How's the home life?" Jiraiya asked watching Kyoko escape Minato's grip. He quickly grabbed the child before lecturing her.

"One of the "gods" that was inside Kyoko-chan took control of her a few days ago. He plans her day even more carefully now. Also Kyoko-chan wandered around with Itachi-kun about a few weeks ago in their quest to find out where babies come from and I guess there was that creature that attacked too. Normally I'd be the one overacting but Minato has been that possessive protective father and Kyoko the Daddy's Girl…It's a dangerous mix if you ask me," Kushina sighed going through her red hair.

"I think you guys need to have more couple's nights. I can take care of Kyoko-chan,"

"As long as you don't take her to a bar or a strip club," Kushina answered. "I've heard of the stories!" Kushina glared at the white haired man placing a fist in his face.

"Hey I'm not that irresponsible!" Jiraiya retaliated.

"Don't start," Kushina growled grabbing Jiraiya's collar. _Sometimes I wonder how Minato deals with her_, Jiraiya thought putting his hands up in defense.

"Kushi…you should go!" Kyoko called out. "Go go go! Dinner with Papa! GO!" Kyoko hated to see Kushina this way.

"Yes we'll get going, come on Minato," Kushina answered. Minato frowned slightly looking down at Kyoko in his lap. He wanted to take her along but he would probably get a beating if he did that.

"Be good okay?" Minato lectured.

"Kay," Kyoko answered in her normally happy voice. She gave Minato a hug before running to Jiraiya. She grabbed on to the man's haori tugging on it.

"Go easy on him. He'll be back to his normal self in no time," Jiraiya begged playfully. He picked up Kyoko placing her in his arms.

"Yeah I hope so, we'll get some alone time," Kushina answered waving bye to Kyoko. "Bye Kyoko-chan!" Gasping excitedly Kyoko waved good bye to Kushina.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting me see Kyoko-chan," Minato answered.<p>

"You're a possessive dad," Kushina sighed rolling her eyes playfully. "You'd probably be shaking with fear or quiet if I didn't let you go."

"You're a possessive mom," Minato replied poking her nose.

"With you…you're a possessive dad period and you're over-protective," Kushina said seriously.

"So are you," Minato continued on playfully.

"Only when you do something wrong!" Kushina corrected poking her husband's nose in the same playful manner.

"And you make sure to correct me, like Biwako-sama," Minato chuckled moving his hand down to her cheek before going through Kushina's hair.

"We've been focusing so much on Kyoko-chan that we haven't had any time to ourselves," Kushina said with a sigh.

"Yes, but it's been fun. Kyo-chan has made life lively," Minato answered with a laugh. He was surprised that Kushina didn't join in. "What's troubling you Kushi-chan?"

"We haven't really started on the nursery for the baby yet,"

"Well we'll get started right after this," Minato answered holding his hand out to his wife. "We'll go find whatever you like and we can start the crib right away." She blushed taking his hand. _I'm glad that Minato is finally back to normal_, Kushina thought smiling at the man who was smiling back at her.

"Promise?"

"Of course and then we can go get Kyoko-chan AFTER we start the crib," Minato replied cheerfully.

"But," Kushina began.

"What's wrong?"

"I want Kyoko-chan to be with us," Kushina answered. "We're a family…and we need to do things together." She shifted nervously not knowing what to expect.

"So do you want to get Kyoko-chan after we get the crib?" Minato asked.

"No…it's going to get dark soon and Jiraiya-san is probably going to get sick of Kyoko-chan."

"I know I don't tell you often, but I love you," Minato answered. "And I'd do anything to protect you and the baby."

"I love you too Minato-chan. What about Kyoko-chan?"

"I'd do anything to protect her too,"

"Why didn't you include her with the baby and me?" Kushina snapped. _Has Minato started the process of distancing himself from Kyoko already?! What the hell is he thinking?! _Kushina thought angrily.

"Come on we're having a good time right now aren't we?" Minato answered.

"Let's go get Kyoko-chan,"

"Alright," Minato answered standing up. He crossed the table helping Kushina up. He kissed her cheek touching her belly softly. "We will be the best parents to our baby and to little Kyoko-chan." She kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned her head underneath his holding on to him tightly. "Is something wrong?"

"It bothers me that our family will shrink," Kushina answered.

"We'll have all the good memories," Minato answered.

"Come on let's get the little girl," Kushina answered.

* * *

><p>"She was a little angel the whole time," Jiraiya cooed handing over the sleeping girl to Kushina.<p>

"Did she learn anything new?" she asked rubbing Kyoko's back to ensure that she'd stay asleep.

"We practiced Shurikenjutsu and a little bit of ninjistu. At her current age, I would say that she rivals that of an above average Academy Student. She's an incredibly talented young lady, but to me…it seems like she has had some previous training. I'm going to get her a little gift soon," Jiraiya answered. "She's a good girl, very bright, very perceptive. She will be a great student at the Academy." He rubbed the little girl's head messing with her hair. Kyoko flicked her ears in her sleep before trying to hide her head in Kushina's shoulder.

"Thank you for watching her Jiraiya-sensei," Minato said pushing Kyoko's hair down.

"Don't mention it. She's always a joy to watch," Jiraiya answered.

"We'll see about that," Kushina said under her breath. Minato chuckled kissing his wife's cheek.

"Thanks again Jiraiya-sensei,"

"Bye," Jiraiya answered watching the young family walk away.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan can you bring me that piece," Minato asked pointing to one of the crib posts. Kyoko squeaked bringing it to Minato. Kyoko then ran back to Kushina's side waiting for her next order. <em>Next time I know not to wake a child up after they have been put to bed. I haven't seen Kyoko so hyper since she was a wolf,<em> Minato thought. She was so excited she was shaking with hyperactive energy.

"Come here," Kushina cooed seizing the girl tickling her sides. The girl shrieked with laughter as Kushina continued to tickle her. Kushina laid the little girl down on the ground continuing to tickle her.

"Stop!" Kyoko squeaked with a wide smile.

"What's that?" Kushina asked halting in her assault. Kyoko grabbed Kushina's hands trying to stop her from tickling her again.

"Stop!" Kyoko laughed looking up at Kushina.

"Continue? Okay!" Kushina answered tickling her sides. Kyoko squeaked loudly rolling on to her stomach to escape her attacker. Kyoko placed her hands on her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Hey I can't have you ganging up on my little girl," Minato chuckled grabbing Kushina and tickling her.

"Minato!" Kushina said through her laughs. _I hate it when he tickles me! _Kushina thought squirming in his grip.

"You can't just gang up on a little lady," Minato answered pushing Kushina down on the ground. He kissed her lips as he continued to tickle his wife. Releasing his wife Minato grabbed Kyoko pulling her into his lap tickling her neck and sides. She let out a squeak smiling up at Minato.

"I want to stay here with you and Kushi, Papa!" Kyoko said between laughs. Minato halted pulling Kushina off the floor and into his arms. Lying against a nearby wall he thought about what he could say to the child. He let out a controlled sigh closing his eyes rubbing Kushina's belly slowly.

"I want you to stay too," Minato answered opening his eyes with a loving smile. He removed his hand from Kushina's belly rubbing Kyoko's cheek. He kissed her forehead before kissing his wife's lips.

"Then can I stay?" Kyoko asked. Minato and Kushina froze; they stared at Kyoko's beaming smile and happy perky ears. Kyoko's ears went down slowly as she cocked her head to the right. Why didn't they answer her immediately? Kyoko looked around at the pieces around the room before back at them quizzically.

"We'll have to ask Queen Lana first," Kushina said snuggling into Minato's lap. She pulled Kyoko into her lap pulling on the little girl's cheeks. Kyoko's ears perked up happily. She wriggled excitedly in her Kushina's lap.

"Awwww okay," Kyoko answered. "I love you Papa and Kushi." She picked up the crib's instructions before offering it to Minato upside down. _As the Hokage I know the best option for Kyoko is to send her home…but as Minato Namikaze I can't even think about separating with her. I want Kyoko-chan to be here. I want to be selfish and say that Kyoko belongs to us and she should stay here with me, but…I'm the Hokage…so I can't say the things that I want. I have to be diplomatic, I have to be proper, I have to make sure I don't step on anyone's toes…I understand Kushina's position…but as her parents the best thing for Kyoko is for her to go home,_ Mnato thought taking the instructions from Kyoko.

"Yeah we should get back to the crib," Minato said quietly. Kushina looked back at her husband only to find him smiling down at her. _His smile…it's fake,_ Kushina thought staring at him. "What's with the stare Kushina-chan?"

"Yeah! What's with the stare Kushi-chan?!" Kyoko squeaked staring at Kushina happily.

"N-Nothing…I was admiring your beauty," Kushina lied. Kushina fixed Kyoko's dress before pulling up the little girl's socks.

"Then Papa is…a girl?" Kyoko asked cocking her head innocently. "How can that be?"

"N-No!" Minato answered blushing.

"So Papa is a boy!" Kyoko gasped happily. "That's good because Papa wouldn't make a good girl." Kushina laughed wrapping her arms around Kyoko's stomach. She kissed the top of Kyoko's white haired head as Minato let out a frustrated sigh changing his composure.

"Yes!" Minato answered with childish enthusiasm.

"But why did Kushi say beauty?" Kyoko asked placing a hand on her head confused. _Kids are so dramatic, they do everything to the extreme_, Kushina thought rocking Kyoko on her lap.

"Men can be beautiful too Kyoko-chan," Kushina answered.

"Oooh," Kyoko squeaked. "Then Papa is the prettiest man I've ever seen!" Minato glared at his wife who just giggled fiendishly. _I didn't want it to go that way but, I got to tease Minato in the end!_ Kushina thought happily.

"What about Kushi?" Minato asked trying to shift their attention to Kushina.

"Kushi…she's gorgeous!" Kyoko replied. "And I love her because she's the best mommy EVER!"

"She is?" Kushina asked becoming teary eyed.

"Yeah!" Kyoko replied with a big smile she shook vigorously unable to control her excitement. "What's wrong Kushi?" She let one of her ears perk up as her shaking ceased.

"Nothing," Kushina said with a bright smile. "Are you hungry? I'll go cook you something. How about some meat?" Kushina wiped away her tears placing Kyoko on the floor. Standing up Kushina left the room going to the master bedroom instead of the kitchen. The door shut quickly behind her.

"Kyo-chan, stay here. I'm going to go talk to Kushi," Minato said with a smile. Kyoko smiled back nervously looking at the things on the ground. Quietly Minato joined Kushina in the master bedroom.

"I knew it," Kushina cried on the bed.

"Knew what?" Minato asked in a soothing tone.

"She only sees her real mother. She doesn't see me," Kushina cried.

"No, that's not true. Just because you two just happen to be doppelgängers, doesn't mean that she doesn't see you for you. She always talks about how much she loves Kushi and how she'd do anything for Kushi. What happened to the 'we're a family' talk?! You acknowledge that you're her mother to other people but you refuse to let her call you Mama or Mommy or Mom. She thinks of you as her mother, so don't you think she wants to call you Mommy?" Minato answered.

"Minato stop living in a fantasy!" Kushina growled through her tears. She glared at her husband before turning away from him.

"Kushina, she loves you. You don't want her to call you Mommy because of her real mother, am I right?" Minato demanded.

"Oh and you just figured that out?!" Kushina snapped loudly.

"Keep quiet. You don't want Kyoko to know right?!" Minato hushed.

"I don't care if she knows!" Kushina cried out. "I'm just a puppet to her! Everything, it's been a lie." _She's mad one moment, excitedly happy the next…and now's she so angry she's crying. I don't think I can keep up with these mood swings_, Minato thought.

"I'll leave you be. Kyoko is your daughter and you're her mother, remember that," Minato sighed. Going back to the nursery Kyoko was sitting on the ground quietly. "Kyo-chan."

"Papa, does Kushi not like me?" Kyoko asked.

"She loves you. She's just acting funny because she's preggy," Minato reasoned.

"Oh…my blood mommy looks a lot like Kushi…my blood mommy abandoned me," Kyoko said standing up. She brushed her dress clean of dust before looking up at Minato with a blank stare.

"Wha-What?" Minato asked. Kyoko turned her head away from Minato staring out the window. _I'm glad she's becoming more comfortable with us, I'm just saddened by everything she's experienced at such a young age. No child should ever go through that,_ Minato thought looking down at Kyoko.

"My blood mommy told me how much she hated me because I doomed them all because of the prop…p…hecy. She left me…and when she was going home she was made to lay still," Kyoko answered. "Kushi would never say that to me a-and Kushi would never leave me…right?" She looked back at Minato with uncertainty.

"No she wouldn't," Minato replied frowning. "What prophecy Kyo-chan?"

"I could doom…they said I can't say anymore," Kyoko answered quickly. "Kushi is better mommy than my blood mommy, and she will always be better." Grabbing the crib instructions she offered them to Minato with a smile. "Finish the crib so Kushi can be happy?" _Could this be the same prophecy that Jiraiya-sensei always talks about? Yet I wouldn't consider Kyoko a student of sensei's. Then again…she could cause a revolution in the shinobi world by being an outsider. I'll see what Jiraiya-sensei thinks, but I don't think it's Kyoko-chan,_ Minato thought taking the instructions.

"Yeah, let's do that," Minato answered with a solemn smile. _Sometimes…it's the people who are the happiest who have the great pain…_ Minato thought joining Kyoko on the floor to work on the crib for his new baby.

* * *

><p>I shocked myself in writing this ending! GAH! So Chapter 28 will be the last chapter in Konoha! So I can stop baiting you guys…and now you know. Summer should be my next posting! Hope to hear from you guys!<p>

WoofumsPup


	28. Chapter 28: Just Call Me

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 28: Just Call Me…

* * *

><p>"Okay Kyoko-chan hold the arrow like this and pull back on the string like this," Jiraiya ordered helping Kyoko hold her new gift. <em>She's just as meticulous as Minato…she'd be a perfect long distance assassin, <em>Jiraiya thought. "Okay now aim for the center of the target and when you're ready, let go of the arrow." Kyoko obeyed missing the target completely. She frowned lowering her ears beneath her ribbons.

"Sensei…what do I do?" Kyoko asked lowering the little bow. She looked back at him continuing with her uncertain frown.

"You'll get better Kyoko-chan," Jiraiya reassured getting the little girl's arrow. Walking to the child, Jiraiya stooped down helping Kyoko hold the bow and arrow. "Do you like shooting at the target?" He placed a hand on her head as she fumbled to hold the arrow still.

"It's hard," Kyoko answered releasing the arrow. It hit the top of the target.

"Good! You hit the target this time. Next time aim a little lower," Jiraiya answered getting her a new arrow. He chuckled gently, rubbing the top of Kyoko's head.

"Does Papa want me to learn the bow and arrow?" Kyoko asked lowering the bow. She look up at Jiraiya as he repositioned her arms again. He smiled at her before fixing her head to look at the target.

"No I want you to learn the bow and arrow with me," Jiraiya answered. Kyoko pulled back on the string releasing the arrow once more. She missed the target again looking back at Jiraiya with a frown. "Don't get your hopes down. You have to have patience Kyoko-chan and you have to practice this." _She's very cute when she frowns…but I'm bother by how much she wants to please people. She's a smart girl with a high intellect, and then again, she is only four,_ Jiraiya thought helping standing up.

"It's really hard though," Kyoko grumbled. She crossed her arms in a slight pout.

"Kyoko-chan you have to have patience. You're going to get this, now take the arrow and shoot the target," Jiraiya answered retrieving her arrow. Kyoko sighed holding the arrow in the same fashion that Jiraiya had taught her. Kyoko released the arrow hitting the edge of the target once more. "Three more hits and then we'll call it a day Kyoko-chan."

"Okay," Kyoko answered as Jiraiya gave her a new arrow. Kyoko aimed at the target hitting the top edge once again.

"Aim a little down," Jiraiya noted helping the little girl correct her pose. Kyoko released the arrow. This time it hit the ground in front of the target. Jiraiya retrieved the arrow giving it to the frustrated little girl. He helped her pull the arrow back correcting her stance once more. She hit the bottom of the target this time. "Good! Just one more Kyoko-chan and then we'll go see Papa and Shina."

"Kay," Kyoko answered getting another arrow from Jiraiya. She hit the first outer ring this time.

"Good job Kyoko-chan! You're doing a great job!" Jiraiya praised picking up the little girl tossing her in the air. Kyoko laughed as Jiraiya caught her.

"Yes you did a wonderful job," Minato praised clapping from a distance. Swiveling in Jaraiya's grip Kyoko's eyes lit up as she saw Minato.

"Papa!" Kyoko squeaked as Jiraiya put her down. She dropped the bow running to Minato. He picked up his little girl putting her in his arm. Kyoko wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug.

"How long have you been watching?" Jiraiya asked.

"For a few minutes," Minato answered.

"This is her little gift," Jiraiya answered picking up her bow. "She has about ten practice arrows as well."

"You know very well Kushina will kill me if I bring that home with me," Minato answered. Kyoko snuggled Minato gently.

"Since it belongs to Kyoko-chan…that's no longer my problem," Jiraiya answered.

"I wanna see Tachi-kun," Kyoko squeaked.

"Well get your bow and arrows and we'll go see Tachi-kun," Minato teased putting her on the ground.

"Make sure to practice with her every day," Jiraiya answered as they watched Kyoko pick up her bow before running to the target. She yanked the arrows out one by one before gather the unused ones. She tripped over her feet stumbling to the ground. She gathered the arrows around her before standing up carefully.

"Are you sure about this?" Minato asked concerned for Kyoko's safety as Kyoko dropped one of the arrows. She picked it up before walking to Minato.

"Yeah, she just has to get used to it. She's just as cautious as you are," Jiraiya answered.

"I meant safety-wise," Minato replied stooping down with Kyoko. He placed a hand on her shoulder looking up at Jiraiya.

"Got them," Kyoko answered holding on to the bow and arrows tightly in her arms.

"Here you're going to put the arrows in here, it's call a quiver. Can you say quiver?" Jiraiya asked giving her the cylindrical object.

"Quivy." Kyoko answered.

"Close enough," Jiraiya chuckled as Minato helped her put the arrows in. "You be a good girl for Minato okay?"

"Okay," Kyoko answered. Minato took her bow and quiver with his left hand, taking her hand with his right. "Bye Sensei."

"What do you say when someone helps you with something?" Minato asked.

"Thank you Sensei," Kyoko answered.

* * *

><p>"Koko-hime," Itachi called out waving at Kyoko from a distance.<p>

"Tachi-kun!" Kyoko squeaked in response waving back. _Not her,_ Megumi thought rolling her eyes. She was supposed to be playing with Itachi today, her future husband!

"Look Megumi-tan it's Koko-hime," Itachi said excitedly. _And Lord Hokage's with her…I don't see what Itachi likes about her,_ Megumi thought waving at the girl happily. As Minato and Kyoko got closer Itachi ran to them hugging her.

"How are you Itachi-kun?" Kyoko asked poking his nose playfully.

"I'm great! Hello Lord Hokage. I'm glad Koko-hime could come and visit me," Itachi said sweetly.

"I'm glad that you could have us over!" Minato answered. "Is my sweet wife here?"

"Yes!" Itachi answered taking Kyoko's other hand. "She's been talking to my mom for a wittle while."

"Thanks, why don't you show Kyoko-hime and I in so Kushina can see Kyoko-hime?" Minato answered.

"Okay. Is Koko-hime practicing archery?" Itachi asked showing Minato and Kyoko into the home.

"Yes she is," Minato answered taking off Kyoko's shoes before his own. He left her bow and quiver at the door. Minato helped her up the stairs before giving Itachi her hand.

"She's a pretty little lady isn't she Lord Hokage?" Itachi chuckled before disappearing with Kyoko. _Kids are so cute_, Minato thought with a chuckle. He followed after the children.

"There you are!" Kushina cooed standing up from the table. She approached Minato giving him a kiss. "Was Kyoko-hime a good student?"

"When is she a bad student?" Minato answered. Kyoko and Itachi were sitting next to his mother. Kyoko blushed softly hiding her face in Itachi's shoulder. Itachi smiled at her before looking at his mom for directions.

"Go outside and play," Mikoto ordered. Itachi nodded standing up before helping Kyoko to her feet. _Mikoto is raising a gentleman,_ Kushina thought as Kyoko brushed dust off her dress.

"Bye Kushi!" Kyoko answered following Itachi outside.

"Be good Kyoko," Kushina said sternly.

"Kay!" Kyoko squeaked as they left the home.

"Well you two are still love birds," Mikoto chuckled. Outside Itachi and Kyoko joined Megumi. Megumi's arms were crossed and her lipped poked out as far as it could go. Kyoko dropped Itachi's hand in fear of Megumi throwing a huge tantrum.

"What took you so long Itachi-kun?" Megumi asked latching on to the boy. Itachi flinched before pushing her away. He stood between Megumi and Kyoko so Megumi couldn't lash out at her.

"I had to show Koko-hime and Lord Hokage in," Itachi answered taking Kyoko's hand again. _I won't let Megumi bother Koko-hime. Why can't Megumi see that Koko-hime is a good person?_ Itachi thought. Megumi sighed before putting on a smile. She seemingly offered her hand out as a truce.

"Why don't we play house! I'll be the wife, Itachi will be the husband and **YOU** can be the maid," Megumi suggested. "Let's go hubby we're going to go to my house. MAID go get the groceries and bring them in and then you can go clean the bathroom!" Megumi pulled Itachi away from Kyoko yanking him towards her home.

"Stop," Itachi answered pulling his arm away. "Why does Koko-hime have to be the maid?" Kyoko stumbled to them confused about what was going on.

"We're just playing Itachi-kun, why are you being so mean?" Megumi answered rolling her eyes. "You need to stop taking things so seriouswly Itachi-kun."

"You're being unfair to Koko-hime," Itachi answered looking at Kyoko. He was stunned to see Kyoko next to him.

"How am I being unfair? It's just a game Itachi-kun," Megumi answered in an innocent fashion. She interlaced her fingers twisting like a little girl.

"I know what you've done Megumi-chan. I know you don't like Koko-hime, I know you called her ugly and I know you don't like how dark she is. Koko-hime is a beautiful girl and you shouldn't judge people on how they look. You may look sweet on the outside but you have an ugly inside," Itachi said in a cold tone. "I would never want like someone with a personality like yours."

"Itachi-kun…why would you say that? I like Kyoko-hime. I can't believe you'd accuse me of saying such things," Megumi said sadly. Tears came to her eyes as she looked into Itachi's.

"Tachi-kun," Kyoko mumbled.

"We're going to go play with Shisui-kun. DON'T follow us," Itachi answered seizing Kyoko's hand. He pulled her along storming past Megumi. Itachi pulled Kyoko to quiet patch of grass. He sat down in a quiet huff of anger.

"Tachi-kun…are you okay?" Kyoko asked sitting next to him. She hugged him like how Kushina hugged Minato when he was troubled. It was odd to see Itachi upset he was always calm even in the most troubling of situations.

"I'm okay," Itachi mumbled crossing his arms angrily. Kyoko shook her head against his shoulder. Taking her right hand Kyoko patted Itachi's cheek trying to make him feel better.

"When Papa says things like that…it means that he's not okay," Kyoko answered.

"Miyana-hime…people treat you differently and they don't even know about your ears. They don't even want to even get to know you. Megumi-chan also helps spread lies about you. I don't want to be around someone who lies to get more friends," Itachi answered.

"People have always treated me different Tachi-kun. It's a part of life. If we were all the same then I wouldn't be here," Kyoko answered.

"Lord Hokage said, 'If you love someone, you have to take care of them.' So I'm going to make sure that Megumi-chan never makes you feel bad about yourself again," Itachi answered placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Why do you feel so strongly for me?" Kyoko asked. "Out of all the kids you are the nicest."

"I just feel something strong for you," Itachi answered with a shrug. "You're very nice and very pretty. Mama likes you too."

"We should go see Shisui-kun," Kyoko answered standing up. She offered him her hand helping him up. _Miyana-hime is always smiling even if people are mean to her…Even when she knows that people don't like her. Yet, Miyana-hime continues to find a way to smile. I wish I was as brave as her,_ Itachi thought looking at Kyoko's cheerful face.

"Okay," Itachi answered.

"Come on now Tachi-kun! We are going to be happy. We can still play house!" Kyoko answered pulling him along. "Let's go find Shisui-kun."

* * *

><p>"Itachi-kun," Mikoto called out to the young couple. They were walking back to Itachi's home hand-in-hand. <em>Mama seems upset about something…Megumi-chan,<em> Itachi thought.

"We were at Shisui-kun's," Itachi called back. Kyoko let out a small whimper fearing the worse. "It's okay Miyana-chan," he whispered to her.

"Come inside right now," Mikoto growled.

"Okay," Itachi answered as if nothing was wrong. He tightened his grip on Kyoko's hand as he led her to his home. _Megu-tan…she's going to frame Miyana-hime,_ Itachi thought.

"It'll be okay Tachi-kun," Kyoko answered flicking her ears underneath her ribbons.

"Megumi and her parents are here. Megumi said you pushed her and made fun of her," Mikoto stated pulling her son inside. Itachi released Kyoko's hand leaving her with Minato and Kushina. _At least she's framing me. I need to protect Miyana-hime as all costs,_ Itachi thought following after his mother passively. Kyoko watched sadly as Itachi was taken away to face Megumi's family.

"We want to talk to you outside," Minato said in a stern tone. Kyoko shuttered as she was pulled outside by the couple. She looked back for Itachi only to see an empty hallway.

"We want to know what Megumi did," Kushina said in a soothing tone. _Why is Minato being so stern right now?! This could be nothing for all we know,_ Kushina thought fixing Kyoko's hair in a soothing way. Kyoko looked up at Kushina pouting worriedly.

"She wanted me to be the maid while playing house and Tachi-kun told Megu-tan that he didn't like how he treated me and then we went to a quiet area and then Tachi-kun told me how he didn't like how people treated me different," Kyoko answered. "And then we played with Shisui-kun."

"I can't see anything that suggests she's lying," Minato said observing all Kyoko's behavior.

"No sir," Kyoko answered. "Is Tachi-kun going to get in trouble?"

"He might but we will tell them what you said. As of right now…we have no right to get involved in their fight," Kushina said picking up Kyoko. Kyoko held on to her tightly thinking over what could happen to Itachi.

"I want to protect Itachi-kun!" Kyoko blurted out. _She said Itachi…_ Kushina thought looking at her little ward.

"How about tomorrow? We'll let you come over tomorrow and tell your story to Mikoto-san," Kushina offered. _Good move on Kushina's end…Kyoko was just moments from having a meltdown,_ Minato thought.

"Promise?" Kyoko asked into Kushina's shoulder.

"I promise," Kushina answered. _Minato's oddly quiet_, Kushina thought eyeing her husband now and then.

"I hope Itachi-kun doesn't get in trouble," Kyoko muttered as they walked home. Kyoko hung on to Kushina resting her head on Kushina's shoulder. She let out a deep sigh of worry.

"I hope so too baby, I hope so too," Kushina answered rubbing her head. Looking over at Minato, Kyoko sat up in Kushina's arms.

"My bow and quivy!" Kyoko squeaked looking at the small items across Minato's shoulder. She smiled happily squirming with happy energy.

"Yep. We're going to go out tomorrow and practice," Minato chuckled. Kyoko groaned resting her head on Kushina's shoulder. Just as quickly as her squirming started, she quickly stopped at the sound of "practice".

"I wanna walk," Kyoko muttered.

"Okay but I'm not going to pick you up if you get tired," Kushina answered putting Kyoko down. Kushina fixed the little girl's dress before Kyoko could run away from her.

"Thank you," Kyoko replied running ahead.

"She's such a sweetie," Kushina chuckled.

"I don't like Megumi-chan," Minato stated. _So that's what's bothering him_, Kushina thought rolling her eyes. Kyoko continued to prance around taking interest in anything that attracted her attention.

"Minato give the girl a chance," Kushina scolded.

"We've talked to her parents once before and nothing has changed. She blames everything on Kyoko and Itachi. Megumi-chan can do nothing wrong. I was bothered by her crocodile tears when she was recounting the story. She's a great liar," Minato answered.

"I will agree with you there," Kushina answered. _Well Kushina quickly changed her thoughts_, Minato thought with a chuckle.

"Lady Kushina," Minato chuckled.

"Yes?" Kushina asked.

"May I escort you home?" Minato asked holding out his hand to her. "A lady should never walk home at night unescorted." Kushina nodded wrapping her arm around his. She pulled him close to her and her baby resting her head on his shoulder.

"What about little ladies Papa?" Kyoko asked fluttering back to the couple.

"And little ladies too, they should NEVER go home unescorted," Minato answered summoning Kyoko closer to him. She skipped to him taking his hand swinging it lovingly.

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Because little ladies are more delicate than ladies," Minato answered.

"When do I become a lady?" Kyoko asked patting Minato's hand with her free hand.

"When you turn eighteen," Minato replied looking down at her bright curious face with a smile.

"Oh," Kyoko answered still trying to comprehend what he said.

* * *

><p>"You know something that Kyo-chan likes to do?" Kushina said as they prepared for bed. She watched her husband in the mirror as he shuffled about their bedroom.<p>

"What?" Minato asked turning around to see Kushina going through her hair with a comb.

"She likes to sing," Kushina answered. "She does it every night after we put her to bed."

"Really?" Minato asked. Kushina placed the comb down

"Yeah, come on follow me," Kushina answered leaving their bedroom. Minato sighed following after Kushina. Quietly Kushina tiptoed to Kyoko's door pressing her ear against the door. "Come on," she whispered.

"I don't think we should be eavesdropping on her," Minato answered. Kushina rolled her eyes backing away from the door.

"Come listen!" Kushina ordered in a quiet whisper. Minato sighed pressing his ear against the wall. Kyoko was singing in her foreign language inside.

"She's not that bad," Minato answered.

"Maybe…if she doesn't have to go home…we should push her into a career of singing," Kushina replied. "She's traumatized enough already."

"She should do whatever she wants," Minato answered. "Come on time for bed."

"We should do a little something," Kushina purred.

"NO! I can wait a few more months," Minato answered.

"Come on…we can still mess around," Kushina continued.

"Kyoko's right in there," Minato answered blushing as she pushed him against the wall.

"I still know how to embarrass you," Kushina laughed backing off.

"That was a cruel joke," Minato growled.

"Oh I know crueler," Kushina chuckled evilly.

"NOT in front of Kyoko," Minato replied.

"Why are you always so embarrassed?"

"Because she's in there, and we're out here. You just don't do that," Minato scolded. Opening the door Kyoko looked outside at Minato and Kushina confused.

"Why is Papa red?" Kyoko asked.

"Because Kushi was playing a cruel joke. Now let's get you into bed," Minato answered.

"I'll put her to bed," Kushina offered taking the little girl back into her room.

"Okay, don't be long," Minato answered.

"Kyoko-chan, when you find a lover. Make sure that he loves you just as much as Papa loves me," Kushina cooed lying Kyoko down in her bed. She kissed the little girl's head as she grabbed Kyoko's sheets.

"Yes Kushi," Kyoko muttered. "Kushi…you're a better Mommy than my blood Mommy."

"I am?" Kushina asked covering Kyoko with the sheet and then the blanket.

"Yes. My blood Mommy didn't like me. You love me!" Kyoko answered.

"Of course I love you," Kushina cooed. _Didn't like her…what?_ Kushina thought grabbing Woofwoof off the ground and offering it to Kyoko.

"You do look like my blood mommy…but you're not her. You're Kushi! And you're MY Kushi Mommy," Kyoko answered taking Woofwoof from Kushina.

"Do you still love your blood Mommy?" Kushina asked tucking Kyoko into bed. Kushina placed her Bunny next to her pillow.

"No," Kyoko answered shaking her head.

"KYOKO!" Kushina scolded.

"My blood Mommy doesn't like me, so I don't like her," Kyoko answered. "So I don't love her either!" _Whatever her mother did, it really upset her. I've never seen Kyoko so upset before, outside of a tantrum_, Kushina thought.

"Kyoko-chan, you still have to love your blood mommy. She gave birth to you so you need to love her," Kushina answered. "If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be alive today." Kushina sat down on Kyoko's bed going through the little girl's hair. Kushina looked directly into Kyoko's eyes to get her point across.

"I love you Kushi," Kyoko muttered. "Kushi why does your belly grow?" _There's no reason to argue with her right now_, Kushina thought letting out a silent sigh. She kissed Kyoko's forehead continuing to stroke Kyoko's hair.

"Because I'm preggy," Kushina answered with a chuckle.

"Will Papa's belly grow?" Kyoko asked sitting up. Kyoko snuggled against Kushina closing her eyes tiredly.

"No because he's a boy," Kushina cooed rubbing Kyoko's side gently.

"Will my belly grow?"

"When you get married, your belly will grow."

"I'll get married to Tachi then!" Kyoko opened her eyes smiling up at Kushina.

"You can't be in a pretend marriage. You have to be in a real marriage, like the one Papa and I share," Kushina explained.

"How do you know when to get married?" Kyoko asked resting against Kushina again. _This is really past her bedtime. I shouldn't have put her to bed directly_, Kushina thought continuing to rub Kyoko's side.

"When the man you love proposes to you," Kushina replied.

"When did Papa propose?" Kyoko asked.

"A few years ago," Kushina replied.

"Why?" Kyoko asked. _She sure is a curious little girl_, Kushina thought with a sigh. Kushina laid Kyoko down in bed fixing her hair so it wouldn't be too mess in the morning.

"Because he felt like it was the right time to get married," Kushina answered.

"I feel like something's going to change, is something going to change?" Kyoko asked.

"Well Kyo-chan something will change but let's leave it as a secret for now," Kushina replied snuggling little Kyoko. Kyoko sighed dramatically before putting on a smile.

"Okay," Kyoko replied. "Sleep here tonight?" Kushina turned out the lights in Kyoko's room. She returned to her bed with a solemn smile. _She'll be going home in three days…and no one else knows that_, Kushina thought.

"I'll sleep here," Kushina cooed slipping in to Kyoko's bed.

"I love you Kushi Mommy," Kyoko yawned cuddling against Kushina.

"Just Mommy," Kushina answered. "Call me Mommy."

"Okay Mommy," Kyoko muttered already half asleep. _Maybe I was a little stubborn when it came to Kyoko calling me Mommy. It always felt awkward when she called me Kushi or Shina when Kyoko began to call Minato Papa. I just hate how it took me to the end to let her call me Mommy. I feel so happy that she called me Mommy. I wonder if this is how Minato feels when Kyoko calls him Papa. I love her so much, and I wish Minato would stop being diplomatic. I wish he'd just give in to his emotions and just let us keep Kyoko. I love her too much to let her go,_ Kushina thought holding on to Kyoko.

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm back! Yet laziness prevented this chapter from getting out earlier :p Stupid me. Well I hope you guys are enjoying summer (if you're on break) and if you're not…Power through to the end!<p>

~WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Thanks Narutofan for reviewing!<p>

~WoofumsPup


	29. Chapter 29: Heading Out!

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 29: Heading Out!

This should have been out yesterday but ff wasn't allowing me to post the chapter. Should happen now!

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>"Kyoko! It's time to put your ribbons on!" Kushina called out to the little girl. Picking Kyoko up, Kushina placed Kyoko on the countertop. Kushina tickled her sides kissing her cheeks gently. Taking her ribbons off the countertop Kushina let out a sigh.<p>

"_Once upon a time there was a man named Minato Namikaze from Konohagakure and a woman named Kushina Uzumaki from Uzushiogakure…_

Taking the ribbon Kushina tugged it gently under her ear before pulling each end above the little girl's head.

_…They were very different from each other in land and in personality. Kushina loud and rambunctious, Minato quiet and reserved. Yet their paths crossed when Kushina moved to Konoha…_

Kushina showed Kyoko the two sided ribbons red on one side, yellow on the other before crossing the ends and bringing it down beneath her ear.

_…Kushina wanted to make a good impression on her fellow classmates so she hollered that she would be the first female Hokage! Minato also wanted to become Hokage and be recognized by everyone for it. Kushina thought that Minato was too flaky to become Hokage so she tied herself off from him…_

Kushina tied a loose knot underneath the little girl's ear before pulling the ribbons above the little girl's head again.

_…Like how Kushina tied herself off from Minato, the people of Konoha did the same to her because she was an outsider. Kushina would soon find herself in an endless loop of being picked on for her red hair and another loop of fighting off her bullies…_

Kyoko watched Kushina make another loose knot at the top of her ear. The red haired woman then made two loops with the rest of the ribbon the red side facing upwards.

_…One day Kushina found herself taken captive by some mean ninjas and she thought that no one would come to rescue her…_

Kushina held the ribbon loops apart watching the little girl in the mirror. Kyoko was deeply enthralled with the story and the ribbon animations. Her mouth was ajar as she watched Kushina with excitement.

_…In vain she plucked strands of her hair out to leave a trail for the Konoha ninja to follow. One very special ninja was able to pick up that trail, Minato Namikaze…_

The woman quickly inverted one of the loops so the yellow appeared instead of the red.

_ …He beat up those mean ninjas and rescued Kushina. Kushina never saw Minato as flaky again and from that day forward Kushina fell in love with Minato and when they were old enough, they tied the knot and they have been living happily ever since!"_

Inverting the ribbon loop again, Kushina tied the ribbon into an elegant bow. Reaching down Kushina wrapped her arms around the little girl in a tight hug. Kyoko giggled squirming in Kushina's grip.

"Another!" Kyoko cheered in her pitched voice.

"Another story for the other ear?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah," Kyoko giggled nodding her head quickly.

Kushina sighed, "I don't know."

"Oh please! Please Mama!" Kyoko cried out. _Please don't say that Kyoko. It's already going to be hard to let you go when you leave,_ Kushina thought.

"How about I tell you one tomorrow?" Kushina lied.

"Okay," Kyoko sighed dramatically. "Are you okay Mama?" She watched the woman in the mirror rub the tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay Kyoko-chan," Kushina said with a sad smile.

"But why so sad Mama?" Kyoko asked. Kyoko stood up on the countertop to look into Kushina's sad eyes. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Kushina's neck to comfort her. "It's okay Mama."

"I'm not sad, Kyo-chan," Kushina reasoned as the tears poured out of her eyes.

"Kushina is everything alright?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, just take her off that thing before she hurts herself," Kushina replied leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-hime this is Kakashi. He's going to help me watch you," Minato said placing Kyoko down on the ground. Worriedly Kyoko clutched onto Minato's pants not knowing what to make of this new person. "It's okay Kyoko-hime. Go say hi." He pushed her towards Kakashi. C<p>

"Okay," Kyoko muttered carefully approaching him. Stooping down Kakashi placed a hand on Kyoko's head. The little girl blushed with a smile before feeling Kakashi mess up her hair. She immediately frowned stamping her feet.

"We'll be become great friends," Kakashi said. Kyoko let out a frustrated squeal as he continued to mess with her hair. She reached for his hand to stop him. He just chuckled continuing to mess with her hair.

"Kakashi."

"I'm just playing with her," Kakashi answered taking his hand off her head.

"We are NOT going to be great friends if you do things like that!" Kyoko snapped. "You're not treating me like a lady!" She glared at Kakashi crossing her arms in a huff. She turned her back on him pouting.

"You're only a girl."

"You still need to treat me like a lady!" Kyoko snapped swiveling to look at him. _This…is going to be a long trip,_ Minato thought looking down at the angered little Kyoko. She turned away from Kakashi again.

Minato sighed, "You're both right. Kyoko-hime, you are a little girl but Kakashi, you still need to treat her like a lady."

"I'll treat her like a lady," Kakashi answered turning her around poking the little girl's cheek. She let out an angered huff before running to Genma.

"You're going to be my buddy," Kyoko answered clutching on to his pants. She stuck her tongue out at Kakashi. _Kyoko is normally so mature…Kakashi is not a good influence on her_, Minato thought walking to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her resting his head on top of hers.

"Okay princess," Genma answered with a laugh.

"I'll be back as soon I can Kushina-chan," Minato whispered to her kissing her cheek.

"Hurry back," Kushina replied hugging him tightly.

"I will," Minato answered. "Make sure to keep him or her in." He touched her growing belly softly. _I hate to leave Kushina here…Lord Hiruzen will protect her,_ Minato thought.

"Kyoko-hime, why don't you go say good bye to Lady Kushina?" Genma replied. Kyoko nodded running to Kushina.

"I'm going to miss you Mama," Kyoko said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too Kyoko-chan. Make sure to be a good girl to the Queen and to always address people in a kind manner. Wear clean clothes and don't go to bed too late. Eat all the right foods and don't always ask for meat okay? You need to eat more food than just meat," Kushina lectured picking up Kyoko so she could look her in the eyes.

"Okay Mama," Kyoko answered.

"I think what Kushina trying to say is that she loves you and she wants you to take care of yourself," Minato answered as Kushina kissed Kyoko's cheek.

"I know that Papa," Kyoko answered hugging Kushina. Minato took Kyoko away from Kushina holding her in his arms. _Kushina's being very strong right now…I stand corrected,_ Minato thought as Kushina broke down. Kushina held on tightly to Kyoko not wanting to separate from her daughter.

"Don't cry Mama…I'll be back. I promise," Kyoko answered. "Because I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Kushina replied. "Take her now before I regret this more than I do."

"I can't thank you enough for watching the village in my absence Lord Hiruzen," Minato said thankfully.

"She's a precious individual, you're the only one who can watch after her," Hiruzen answered. "I'll keep the village and all of its inhabitants safe while you're gone." Kyoko held on tightly to Minato letting out a small squeak as he repositioned her on his hip.

"Thank you again lord Hiruzen," Minato said softly. Turning to his men Minato ordered them to move out.

"Where's Tachi-kun?" Kyoko asked looking up at Minato as they began to leave the village. "I didn't get a chance to say good bye."

"Kyoko-chan, you know we have to leave the village secretly," Minato scolded.

"Oh right…Do you think that Itachi will be mad at me?" Kyoko asked.

"I hope not…I hope he would understand."

"Okay…next time you see Itachi-kun…can you tell him that I love him?" Kyoko asked as Minato placed her on his shoulders.

"I'll tell him that," Minato chuckled. _Kyoko's senses will come quite in handy while we're travelling, especially her hearing. I just hope that we will be able to keep the fighting to a minimum…she's already been traumatized enough,_ Minato thought looking up at her. She was gripping on to his shoulders, happily observing her surroundings. "Make sure to tell Papa when you get tired okay?"

"Okay Papa!" Kyoko squeaked. _Minato-sensei is very attached to the little girl. When his child is born…he's going to be a great father. I wonder how he feels about leaving this girl behind in her country,_ Kakashi thought watching Minato react with the little girl.

"Lord Hokage, how come you didn't have Lady Kushina accompany you to the gate?" Kakashi asked. Unless it was top secret, Minato tried to involve Kushina in everything.

"Oh she probably wouldn't let go of Kyoko-hime," Minato answered with a laugh. He took Kyoko off his shoulders placing her in his arms. Kyoko fidgeted slight observing every tree and rock in their path. "Different smells?" he asked her.

"Yes…I missed them in the house," Kyoko replied swiveling in his grip.

"We're going to stop at the next clearing," Minato ordered.

"Why?" Kyoko asked looking up at him.

"Because I need to talk to you and my team," Minato said gently.

"Okay," Kyoko replied. _She's quieter than normal…normally Lord Hokage would have her squealing by now_, Genma thought as Kyoko looked back at him. Kyoko smiled waving at the man before looking up at Minato and back at Genma. _She's still as cheerful though,_ Genma thought waving back. They reached the clearing a few minutes later. Minato placed Kyoko on the ground before stooping in front of her. She looked at confused biting her lower lip in an innocent but confused fashion.

"As you know, we're taking you home and this is going to be a long trip for you. I have several enemies and many would love to harm you so they can cause emotional harm to me. I have other enemies that want to hurt me and then capture you. This isn't going to be easy on anyone, so you're going to have to be a strong tough girl for me," Minato said rubbing Kyoko's cheeks.

"As tough as Kushi?" Kyoko asked cocking her curiously.

"Yes," Minato chuckled, "as tough as Kushi or tougher."

"But…I don't want to go home…there's nothing left there," Kyoko said softly.

Minato sighed, "Unfortunately, we don't have a choice in the matter." Kyoko frowned letting out a sad sigh.

"What will you do when you go back?" Kyoko asked.

"I will keep you in my heart," Minato said with a smile. Kyoko let out a small squeak of glee shutting her eyes with a smile.

"You will always be my Papa!" Kyoko squeaked. Minato smiled before standing up to face his time.

"She's the most important person on this mission. Even if I die, I want you guys to make sure that you get her home safe and sound. Once we get to the border we'll form a defensive circle around her," Minato lectured. Kyoko shifted uncomfortably behind him taking his hand for comfort. "Expect to go up against the Raikage…I doubt he'll let us go by peacefully."

"Minato-sensei, if and when we go up against the Raikage, what do you want us to do with her," Kakashi asked. Removing his hand from hers Minato pressed her cheek against his leg to comfort her. He rubbed her cheek softly feeling her fidget against it. _Oh yeah…She doesn't really like that_, Minato thought.

"I'll try to buy some time while you guys continue on the path to her kingdom," Minato answered.

"Lord Hokage!" Raido objected.

"I'll catch up. I'm the only one fast enough to be able to stall the Raikage. Protect Kyoko-hime…she's the daughter that I'll never be able to have," Minato said picking up Kyoko.

"Yes sir," Kakashi said with a sigh. The others hesitantly agreed as well preparing to move again.

"We'll rest when she gets tired," Minato ordered.

"I won't get tired," Kyoko muttered. _She's defensive like a little girl_, Minato thought with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Mikoto," Kushina gasped shocked to see her and her son at the door. Itachi peered inside the cracked door sensing something was wrong. Worriedly he shifted his weight from foot to foot looking past Kushina for Kyoko.<p>

"Why are you so surprised?!" Mikoto chuckled. "You know I always like to stop by for a visit!" She placed a hand on her son's shoulder to comfort him.

"Koko-hime went home didn't she?" Itachi asked his head low.

"Don't say that Itachi-kun! He's the only reason why we're over here," Mikoto chuckled. "Koko-hime this and Koko-hime that. He was throwing a fit this whole morning JUST to see her."

Kushina sighed resting her head against the door, "He's right."

"Wait, what?" Mikoto asked looking up from Itachi.

"He's right. Kyoko-hime left this morning," Kushina answered. Itachi trembled trying to keep in his tears. _Why would she leave without saying goodbye?_ Itachi thought. Kushina sighed trying to figure out something to say to the little boy. Nervously she went through her hair looking at the little boy trying to hold his own.

"Ita-chan…it's okay," Mikoto shushed picking up her son.

"Yeah…" Itachi muttered looking down he bit his lip continuing to hold in his tears.

"We wanted to tell you but…Minato had to keep it a secret," Kushina said trying to sooth the little boy. _Well that didn't make things any better_, Kushina thought as the boy nodded lifelessly.

"When…when can I see her again?" Itachi asked. There was no emotion in his voice. He looked up at Kushina with hollowed eyes.

"I don't know…but Kyoko-hime wouldn't want you crying right now. She'd want you to be happy! Remember you two will see each other again. I bet Kyoko-hime isn't crying right now," Kushina soothed. _Well I know that's a lie…_Kushina thought.

* * *

><p>"It's okay Kyo-tan," Minato soothed rubbing the tears out of her eyes. Kyoko continued to cry.<p>

"I miss Kushi," Kyoko wept, "and Tachi-kun and every buddy else."

"I know you do, but you have to be strong like Kushi remember?" Minato shushed bouncing her up and down. Kyoko nodded wiping her own eyes with the back of her hands. _She's pretty easy to calm down when you can reason with her. I just hope that she doesn't have any meltdowns, she becomes an absolute terror to deal with, when she's throwing a tantrum,_ Minato thought rubbing her back.

"Lord Hokage…we're at the border," Raido hinted.

"Right, I'm going to have to put you down now Kyoko," Minato said placing the little girl down on the ground.

"Okay…And I have to be quiet so no one knows I'm here," Kyoko said with a wavering voice.

"Yes," Kakashi replied. Kyoko huffed angrily concentrating on the ground. She twitched her ears underneath her ribbons listening into to all the sounds around her. They walked in silence they occasionally stopped to attend to Kyoko's needs.

"Minato-sensei, nightfall will be upon us within the hour," Kakashi mustered.

"Kyoko-hime, how do you feel?" Minato asked looking back at her.

"I can still walk," Kyoko replied.

"Are you tired?" Minato asked.

"A little," Kyoko replied with a large yawn. _We've been travelling since the morning…I'm surprised that Kyoko isn't as tired, Kushina always made sure that Kyoko took at least two naps during the day,_ Minato thought.

"We'll keep moving until we get to the next small town," Minato answered. After a period of two hours, Kyoko began to switch between her wolf and human form in an unconscious effort to keep herself awake.

"Come here princess," Genma cooed extending his arms to her. Kyoko nodded going to him. "Lord Hokage." She rest her head on his shoulder shutting her eyes.

"I know…we should be there soon," Minato replied. Roughly thirty minutes later the team arrived in a small town before checking into an inn. Kyoko was fast asleep by the time Minato had changed her clothes for bed. The next morning the team left early heading on to their destination.

"Papa…I'm tired," Kyoko whined. She let out a deep yawn rubbing her eyes.

"I know but we're going to do this a lot. So stay strong like Kushi okay?" Minato answered.

"Okay," Kyoko groaned walking along. Her ears perked up at a distant sound. "We're being followed." She stared directly ahead of her at the empty road. _We're being followed yet she's looking ahead of us. Dumb child logic…I guess she doesn't have the right words to express herself_, Kakashi thought.

"What's there Kyoko-chan," Minato asked.

"There? I don't know…but it's right there," Kyoko replied pointing ahead of them. _Maybe her gods don't really exist…maybe she's Schizophrenic. There's nothing there…I would have been able to sense it. But there's no other way to explain her powers, _Minato thought.

"I don't sense anything…are you sure?"

"N-No…but something is there…I can feel it," Kyoko answered. "Maybe a spirit." _Then again, the stress of her gods could have still made her Schizophrenic,_ Minato thought back at Kyoko. Her ears were up and alert underneath her ribbons listening for any movement from this thing that only she was able to sense.

"Keep an eye on everything," Minato ordered. Kyoko nodded as the men gave a formal "yes sir."

"Papa…when will I be coming back?" Kyoko asked.

"I…I don't know," Minato answered. He felt his little girl's eyes staring at the back of his head. Kyoko frowned looking between the men before back at Minato.

"But…" Kyoko began.

"You have a duty to your people don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to take care of your business first."

"Okay," Kyoko answered. _Minato-sensei is handling her better than I thought he would. He's a sweet man so I thought Kyoko would be spoiled rotten_, _but, she seems like a sweet and charming young lady_, Kakashi thought looking down at Kyoko. Eyeing him quietly Kyoko looked up at him preparing for his next move. Lifting his hand Kakashi extended it to Kyoko. She looked in between his hand and face before reaching out to take it. Suspiciously she narrowed her eyes pulling her hand away from his placing it back at her side. "I don't trust you."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked. _I thought I was making some type of progress with her_, Kakashi thought.

"Because you haven't gained my trust…that's why I don't trust you," Kyoko replied crossing her arms childishly.

"Well we have to start from somewhere Kyoko-hime…let's start from here," Kakashi answered.

"No…you must gain it…and you're not going to gain it from holding my hand," Kyoko replied.

"Then how can I gain your trust?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll know when I trust you," Kyoko replied.

"She's got you beat Kakashi," Genma laughed.

"Well you're a smart LITTLE girl that's for sure, but sometimes you have to put your faith in to other people Kyoko-hime," Kakashi answered.

"Why do you make known that I'm small?" Kyoko asked. _Kakashi and Kyoko each have a strong personality…It's going to be hard for them to get along…especially with Kyoko offering up so much resistance, _Minato thought listening to the two bicker.

"Aren't you little?" Kakashi asked.

"I am small but I'm not little," Kyoko replied.

"What's the difference?"

"I am small because I am young…but I'm NOT little in size," Kyoko answered.

"You're a little LITTLE girl. You're short and petite," he teased.

"You're too harsh with your words," Kyoko answered.

"How so?" Kakash asked.

"You speak too much. You tell too many truths," Kyoko answered.

"Enough you two," Minato ordered.

"Kay," Kyoko muttered.

"You two bicker like siblings," Genma chuckled. Kyoko shook her head at him looking up at him with a glare. Genma laughed as she continued to glare at him.

"Not. Funny," Kyoko said with a low growl. All of the men burst in to laughter at Kyoko's killer intent. Minato's laughter quickly ended as Kyoko's anger quickly turned into tears. The other men stopped laughing not knowing what a paternal Minato would do to them.

* * *

><p>Well they're on their way to Kyoko's home. This chapter would have been up a lot earlier if I didn't decide to watch <em>Don Giovanni<em> (opera) on youtube. Sorry for the delay!

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Thanks Narutofan for always reviewing!<p>

WoofumsPup


	30. Chapter 30: (Needs a title)

Woofums Chapter 30

* * *

><p>"Papa, why don't you bathe with me like Mama," Kyoko asked. Minato turned pink as he pulled the little girl out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around her little body before using another towel for her hair. He let out a quiet sigh thinking about what to tell her.<p>

"Because I have boy parts," Minato answered looking at her with a smile.

"But, when I got dirty when playing in the mud with Tachi-kun…Mama and Miko-san bathed us in the same tub and Itachi-kun has boy parts," Kyoko replied looking at him through innocent eyes. His smile disappeared being replaced with a blank stare.

"A-Ah…well," Minato stammered. _What do I tell her now?!_ Minato thought as she cocked her head curiously. She smiled slightly trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"I like it when I bathe with Kushi Mama," Kyoko said playing with the towels.

"That's fun," Minato chuckled drying Kyoko's hair.

"Do you like to bathe with Mama?" Kyoko asked looking up at Minato.

"Yes," Minato answered.

"Is it fun?" Kyoko asked. Minato blushed again covering Kyoko's face with the towel so she couldn't see him. Kyoko fought underneath the towel letting out a frustrated grunt.

"Sure it's fun…I think that's enough talk about bathes," Minato answered feeling his face cool down. He uncovered her head poking Kyoko's nose.

"Why does Kashi-san not like me?" Kyoko asked. She subtly frowned her ears flopping down with sadness.

"He likes you," Minato answered picking up Kyoko. Her ears pricked up some to hear the good news. He carried her to the other room sitting her in a chair.

"But why is he so mean to me?" Kyoko asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Minato yawned tiredly wondering what to tell her. He took out a comb going through her wet hair with it. She sat still with her back stiff and upright.

"He," Minato began with a sigh, "likes to tease people."

"I don't like that," Kyoko grumbled.

"I know sweetheart," Minato answered. He finished her hair snuggling the little girl in front of him. "What do you want to wear to sleep tonight?"

"Something blue!" Kyoko answered with enthusiasm. _She really likes the color blue, it's all she wears,_ Minato thought.

"Okay," Minato chuckled pulling out the pajamas and underwear from her bag. He dressed her for bed before laying her down for a good night's rest.

"I love you Papa," Kyoko squeaked.

"I love you too Kyoko-chan," Minato said sweetly.

"Nigh nigh Papa," Kyoko muttered as Minato gave her WoofWoof and Bunny.

"Good night," Minato answered kissing her forehead ruffling her hair as Kyoko closed her eyes. _We'll be travelling through Kumogakure tomorrow…I hope that we don't encounter A. He can't have the priestess…She will get to her nation even if I die_, Minato thought laying down next to Kyoko.

"Papa…why are you nervous?" Kyoko asked.

"We'll talk in the morning little one," Minato answered.

"Okay…Here's WoofWoof just in case you get scared," Kyoko mumbled pushing her toy towards him.

"Thanks sweetheart," Minato chuckled taking the toy.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan," Minato said in a sweet voice. He helped her put on her backpack before cupping her face with his hands. "I want you to promise me that you'll never go to Kumogakure without me."<p>

"Why?" Kyoko asked trying to cock her head in his hands.

"Because there's a man named A who lives who would do anything to hurt me. He's one of my enemies that I was talking about. I don't want him to EVER get his hands on you. You're very precious to me Kyo-chan so promise me that you'll never ever go to Kumogakure without me," Minato replied brushing his hand through Kyoko's hair.

"I promise Papa," Kyoko answered with her childlike enthusiasm. _Lord Minato has been so attached to Kyoko, I wonder how he will feel when they finally have to part, _Raido thought as Kyoko gave Minato a big high five. "Genma-san, Raido-san will you miss me?"

"Yes princess," the men replied. _I see she still doesn't like me_, Kakashi thought.

"I'll take the princess," Kakashi said holding his hands out to Kyoko. She let out a small growl looking to Minato for guidance.

"For now Kyo-chan," Minato chuckled. "You have to get along with him some time." Kakashi picked her up.

"Not this time," she muttered huffing angrily in his arms.

"What's wrong Kyoko-hime?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm waiting for you to be mean to me Kashi," Kyoko replied.

"It's Kakashi," Kakashi corrected.

"Kashi," Kyoko answered sticking her tongue out at him. She turned her head away from him in disobedience.

"She doesn't pronounce three syllable names," Genma told him.

"Really?" Kakashi answered.

"Yes…Kyoko-hime, what's Papa's name?" Genma asked ruffling the little girl's hair. Kyoko smiled gently letting out a small giggle. _I see she's rather selective on who she allows to ruffling her hair,_ Kakashi thought.

"Mina."

"And his wife?"

"SHINA!"

"What's your best friend's name?" Genma asked rubbing Kyoko's cheek.

"Tachi-kun," Kyoko replied. "He's my boyfriend!" Genma shrugged playfully Kakashi before resuming their formation.

"Kyoko-hime," Kakashi began, "can you repeat after me?"

"I think so," Kyoko muttered suspiciously. She swiveled to look at him wondering what he could possibly want her to say.

"Say Ka," Kakashi sighed. _I don't think this little girl will ever trust me_, Kakashi thought.

"Kaa."

"Ka."

"Kaas."

"Shi."

"Shi."

"Ka Ka Shi."

"KASHI!" Kyoko squeaked happily.

"Ka KASHI," Kakashi said firmly.

"KaSHI!" Kyoko squeaked.

"Repeat after me."

"Okay," Kyoko sighed dramatically like a child.

"Ka."

"Ka!"

"Ka."

"Ka?"

"Shi."

"Shiiii!"

"Ka Ka Shi,"

"Ka….Kashi," Kyoko muttered with a struggle. "Kashi."

"Well it's better than nothing," Kakashi sighed.

"Put me down please?" Kyoko asked in a polite tone.

"Why?" Kakashi teased. Kyoko huffed again glaring at Kakashi.

"Because I'm a lady and you must respect my wishes," Kyoko answered. _Kyoko definitely is quick witted…but she's developed somewhat of a quick temper because of Kushina. Not too many people can go toe to toe with Kakashi verbally, and win,_ Minato thought watching Kyoko bicker with the boy.

"I'll put you down…when I want," Kakashi answered.

"Then as a princess, I order you to put me down," Kyoko huffed angrily.

"She wins this time Kakashi," Minato answered.

"I'll do as the princess commands," Kakashi said with a chuckle. With a playful sigh, Kakashi placed the young "princess" down on the ground.

"What do you say Kyo-chan?" Minato asked.

"Thank you," Kyoko answered. "Papa!"

"Yes?" Minato answered.

"If I'm a princess…then is Kashi a peasant?" Kyoko asked.

"No and we don't call people peasants Kyo-chan," Minato ordered.

"Oh…Sorry Kashi-san that you're not a peasant," Kyoko said politely.

"I'm a guard here to protect you and Lord Hokage," Kakashi answered. _Minato-sensei is raising her well…especially since he's never raised a child before. Although, Kyoko-hime could have been a polite individual before meeting Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama,_ Kakashi thought watching the girl waddle along with them.

"Okay," Kyoko began, "thank you."

"You're welcome princess," Kakashi replied. _It looks like I'm making some impression on Kyoko,_ Kakashi thought.

"I still don't trust you," Kyoko replied loudly. _Or not_, Kakashi thought with a small sigh.

"Keep your voice down Kyo-chan," Minato ordered.

"Okay," Kyoko replied running to Minato taking hold of his hand.

"We'll continue through the land of lightening with minimal stops or without stopping," Minato replied before turning his attention to Kyoko, "SO when you get tired I'll just carry you." She had released his hand staring at a flower that piqued her interest.

"Okay Papa," Kyoko squeaked. Kyoko twirled in a circle before catching up with Minato. He smiled at Kyoko before looking back at the road. _We'll be crossing the border within the next hour…Sensors and scouts will alert A to our arrival…after that an ambush…most likely when we get close to Kumogakure. We should've taken a boat…I don't want Kyoko to get hurt or injured…I also don't want her to get involved,_ Minato's thoughts were interrupted by the high pitched voice of his little girl.

"What?"

"DADDY!" Kyoko chimed. "Why so worried?"

"What did you say?"

"Daddy, why so worried?" Kyoko repeated. _Maybe we should turn around right now,_ Minato thought, _she called me Daddy…the first time she's ever…She's not ours to keep. I honestly wish that she stayed a wolf_.

"I guess I did tell you that I'd tell you," Minato sighed.

"Yes," Kyoko answered. "Why so afraid of A?"

"I'm afraid for your safety," Minato answered.

"But I have you and Genma-san and Raido-san and Kashi."

"A isn't like the assassins that came to kill you. A is the Raikage…the Raikage is similar to the Hokage position Kyo-chan." _Kushina would beat me to death for saying that people were coming to kill her_, Minato thought.

"Why would A want to hurt someone so nice?" Kyoko asked confused by the situation.

"Well even nice people have enemies," Minato chuckled hesitantly. _If only Kyoko really knew who "The Yellow Flash" was…I wonder if Kyoko would be as loving to Lord Hokage_, Raido thought.

"That doesn't make sense," Kyoko grumbled. "I should give A a piece of my mind." Minato sighed with a chuckle, _there's a deep red streak in her…Kushina would be proud._

"No, you shouldn't do that Kyo-chan," Minato answered rubbing the top of her head. _I hope that streak becomes yellow…or at least orange…yellow orange…_ Minato thought smiling down at Kyoko. "Kyo-chan we're going to travel through the trees so I'm going to have to carry you for a while."

"Okay." Kyoko reached up to Minato who scooped her up in his arms. Kyoko's ears twitched. "Someone's here." _Could it be?_ Minato thought putting Kyoko back down slowly.

"Stay behind me Kyo-chan." Kyoko nodded grabbing Minato's leg.

"Don't attack," a voice called out. A man slowly appeared holding his hands up. It was the Queen's messenger Yan.

"Yan!" Kyoko squeaked releasing Minato's leg. Kakashi grabbed the little girl.

"We don't know if that **is** Yan, Kyoko-hime," Kakashi hushed holding on to the squirming girl. He covered her mouth as she began to make noise.

"How can we trust you," the Hokage asked in a cold tone.

"I come with orders from Queen Lana," Yan answered. Slowly he placed his orders on the ground. It was neatly tucked in a scroll.

"Unravel it," the Hokage ordered.

"Y-Yes sir," Yan answered unrolling his orders. Trembling he backed away from the orders as Genma and Raido approached him. _Why is the Hokage so distant right now?_ Yan thought as Raido and Genma checked the scroll.

"Yan!" Kyoko squeaked through Kakashi's hand.

"Miyana," Yan gasped.

"It's okay Lord Hokage," Raido replied. Kakashi placed Kyoko back on the ground. Yan opened her arms to only find that Kyoko ran to Minato clinging to his coat. Yan stared at Kyoko shocked at her behavior. His fears were becoming true Kyoko was becoming the daughter of a Shinobi.

"You were sent to meet us by the Queen?" Minato asked bending down to pick up his girl. She smiled wrapping her arms around Minato's neck. _She's really assimilated to these people…This girl, she'll become a terror when they leave…Will she destroy us?_ Yan thought.

"Yes...Hi Miyana!" Yan answered waving at Kyoko.

"Hi Yan!" Kyoko replied waving back. "This is Papa!"

"I see," Yan answered in a bittersweet manner. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No," Kyoko whined shaking her head furiously, whipping her hair into Minato's face. "I'm worried about Kushi Mama."

"Mama will be fine," Minato soothed brushing her hair out of his face. _I can't let Kyoko reveal anything about Kushina…who knows who's listening. Kushina is very vulnerable right now…and anyone could take this opportunity to kill her_, Minato thought.

"But…" Kyoko stammered.

"She'll be fine, Kushi Mama is a fighter remember?" Minato answered. Kyoko sighed looking down before nodding. Kyoko held on to Minato lovingly. She flicked her ears up and down listing to the sounds around her.

"We've all missed you High Priestess," Yan assured.

"No matter where I go…someone is going to miss me…" Kyoko muttered.

"Kyoko-chan…have faith in Papa and Mama…we want the best for you," Minato answered pulling the little girl's hood on her head. Kyoko looked at him confused. She reached up to pull it off only to be stopped by Minato.

"Can I go home and say good bye to Tachi-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Unfortunately you can't," Minato answered. He placed Kyoko on the ground taking her hand. Twitching her ears Kyoko shook her head to her own music.

"Papa still worried?" Kyoko asked looking up at him after a little while.

"Yes, Papa's still worried," Minato answered. "But, there's nothing for you to worry about okay Kyoko-chan?"

"Are you sure?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes," Minato answered giving her a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p><em>We've gone through the entire day without an attack…Kyoko's been asleep for about three hours…so it's around 11:00pm. I hope she stays asleep through the whole night…even if we do encounter A<em>, Minato thought carrying Kyoko on his back. Yan watched the Shinobi carefully not knowing what to say or how to react to the men. Yan stared at the sleeping girl on Minato's back wondering how Kyoko could have loved the Hokage…a murderer with a hero's title, Konoha's Yellow Flash.

"I," Yan began.

"Not now Yan-san. We need to stay focused," Kakashi hushed. Yan nodded as he continued to stare at Minato.

"Kakashi…don't be rude," Minato responded quietly. He looked at Yan with a gentle smile. Yan stared at Minato in disbelief, here's a murderer staring at him with a smile.

"Sorry sir," Kakashi replied backing down.

"I was just wondering how Kyoko had fared…living in a foreign land," Yan asked.

"Very well, she had friends and found a little crush. She loved to be around me and my wife. She learned a little bit of archery and always found little ways to get into trouble. But overall, she was a good girl," Minato answered. Kyoko twitched her nose unconsciously rubbing it on her arm. She sniffed a few times before going silent.

"She sounds like she was well loved," Yan answered. He had always been taught that Shinobi were incapable of true love and compassion. They were a people who got thrills out of killing each other, people who were constantly at war with each other, people who only reproduced to create more killers.

"By those who really got to know her," Minato answered. _Maybe…everything that I've been taught has been wrong, maybe…they're just like us_, Yan thought letting silence overtake him.

"I…I used to hate the idea of Miyana being in the presence of Shinobi…but your selfless acts have proven me wrong. Thank you for protect her," Yan said regretfully. Minato looked back at him giving the boy a single nod.

"It's alright," Minato answered. "I'm glad she'll have people at her side. When she gets older and gets a chance to come back to Konoha. We will always welcome her back as Konoha's Princess Kyoko." _Welcome back?! Miyana is never going back! She's far too valuable to return to Konoha,_ Yan thought.

"I'm a priestess…not a princess," Kyoko muttered in her sleep. She tightened her grip on Minato's shoulders letting out a sigh.

"Konoha's Priestess Kyoko," Minato chuckled softly.

"Would you like me to…" Kakashi began silenced by Minato's hand. _The time has finally come,_ Minato thought taking a defensive stance. His guards did the same. _I'm only a messenger…here I am…useless_, Yan thought slowly going to the back of the group fearfully.

"It's been awhile…A-sama, B-san," Minato said in a cool voice. _The quicker I get my kunai out there…the quicker I'm able to put Kyoko in a safe place_, Minato thought reaching back into his weapon's pouch.

"You have some nerve," A growled coming into view with his brother.

"A-sama…this time I ask that you just let us pass. I have no interest in fighting you," Minato reasoned.

"If you have no interest…then why are your hands behind your back?!" A demanded igniting his lightening armor. Quickly Minato scatter his kunai before holding on to Kyoko tightly. _There's no time…sorry Kyoko-chan_, Minato thought as A charged them. Minato transported to one of his kunai avoiding A's fist. _She's still asleep…but didn't A see Kyoko? He's not one for harming children,_ Minato thought readjusting his grip on his little girl. Minato watched as A charged them again. Minato's stomach dropped when he felt Kyoko move on his back her grip tightened on his clothes. _Why of all times does she have to wake up now?!_ Minato thought.

"Papa?" Kyoko asked tiredly. Kyoko was shocked to lock eyes with A before being transported to another location with Minato. He put her down on a tree branch before disappearing. "Papa? Where did you go?" Looking down at the ground Kyoko saw Minato and A square off with each other. "PAPA!" She hated to see her father figure fight with people.

"Stay there Kyoko," Minato ordered.

"So it's true the priestess is travelling with you," B noted looking at the hooded girl.

"B, you know what to do," A ordered looking up at Kyoko. B nodded heading in Kyoko's direction.

"Kakashi," Minato answered in response. "Genma, Raido protect the messenger."

"Yes sir," Kakashi answered doing the same. Fearful of this man, Kyoko changed into her wolf form jumping to another tree to avoid being caught. Changing back to her human form Kyoko gasped seeing that she was between B and Kakashi. She trembled fearfully gazing up at B.

"So one on one, you and me, whoever gets to the priestess decides this battle undoubtedly." She turned away from B beginning to crawl towards Kakashi.

"Stay there Kyoko-hime," Kakashi ordered. Kyoko nodded facing B. _What a fearless child with the eyes of a wolf just as wild,_ B noted staring into Kyoko's determined eyes.

"Okay," Kyoko answered coldly. She twitched her ears shifting her eyes as if she was listening to someone. She looked back at B allowing her blue symbols to etch into her skin. _That air…Kyoko's?!_ Minato thought seeing the glimpse of the blue light. Kyoko began to sing. _The same song that she used in the village does she intend to…crazy child she's playing with fire!_ Minato thought focusing on his girl. Kakashi was busy keeping B away from Kyoko yet her song could easily throw the Raikage into a rage. Genma and Raido were keeping Yan from interfering with the battle.

"Focus on the battle," the Raikage screamed. Minato blocked one of his punches focusing back on A.

"She has nothing to do with this! You don't know what you're doing!" Minato snapped.

"Hmpf…I know exactly what I'm doing," A answered blocking a kick from Minato.

"Don't you understand that harming her could cause a war?!" Minato demanded. "And not just for Konohagakure for Kumogakure as well!"

"A war doesn't concern me," A answered in an unconcerned tone. _Killer B's movements are getting sluggish…_Kakashi thought as he continued fighting with B. Soon enough B dropped unconscious. Immediately Kyoko stopped singing smiling at Kakashi. _What are you?_ Kakashi thought going to grab Kyoko. _I have to get to her before he does_, Minato thought looking back to Kakashi and Kyoko. Attracting the attention of the Raikage he looked at the scene to see his brother unconscious. Throwing a kunai past the Raikage, Minato teleported to the little girl's position. _His reflexes have been slower because of that girl. This is my chance_, A thought following after the man. Kyoko gasped as Minato stood his ground in front of her. _A will just follow us if I move her_, Minato thought.

"Papa," Kyoko urged. "They told me that you'll...!" He ignored Kyoko preparing another kunai. _I didn't want this to escalate, but…I'll kill the Raikage_, Minato thought preparing his Rasengan in his dominant hand. Shutting her mouth Kyoko frowned throwing her hands in front of her creating a force field around them as A and Minato were about to clash. Kyoko squeaked as A exerted more power into his fist and Minato his Rasengan against the barrier. _Reckless child!_ Minato thought grabbing the girl. "STOP Raikage-sama!" He stopped his attack looking down at Minato hold the little girl close. Breaking out of Minato's grip Kyoko confronted the Raikage at the front of the barrier.

"You're a brave child," A praised watching the girl's eyes return to normal.

"I am High Priestess Miyana I ask that you let us pass so I can go home," Kyoko asked with a little bow.

"Why should I allow you to pass?" A demanded.

"Because if I was your brudder…you would want him to go home safely," Kyoko answered looking over at B. Singing a little song Kyoko quickly revived him. "Now…I'm sorry that I put your brudder to sleep. So now we are back at the beginning. So we can be friends and you can let us pass." _A child's logic is an amazing thing. They think that if everything goes back to "normal" then they won't get in trouble or that everything else doesn't matter,_ Minato thought watching A's every move. He held on to his kunai looking for an opening. A stared at the child watching for signs of weakness.

"High Priestess… Most children wouldn't be willing to do what you did. Most children would've been crying and cowering from fear but your love for the Hokage made you powerful. I'll let you pass," A answered closing his eyes.

"Thank you," Minato replied standing down slightly. Kyoko released the barrier.

"Thank you Raikage-sama," Kyoko answered bowing to the man.

"High Priestess, don't expect me to be as kind next time around," A answered in a cold tone. A and B soon disappeared and the Konoha team regrouped.

"Papa!" Kyoko piped happily she stretched her arms out to him in victory.

"DON'T ever do that again!" Minato reprimanded. Kyoko flinched looking up at Minato's angered face. She let her head fall nodding silently. _She's an obedient young girl…I wonder if that will make her malleable under certain circumstances_, Kakashi thought as Kyoko stood there.

"Sorry," Kyoko answered as tears came to her eyes. _I shouldn't have yelled at her,_ Minato thought stooping down. He opened his arms to his little girl pulling her close.

"Kyo-chan…I was so worried when you decided to join the battle. All I thought about was your safety…I'm so glad that we were able to protect you and keep you safe. I shouldn't have yelled at you but I got angry at what happened…I wasn't angry at you. You could have been badly hurt, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you DID get hurt. So do you forgive me?" Minato asked picking up Kyoko.

"Yes," Kyoko muttered rubbing her red eyes. "Yelling at people hurts."

"I know and I'm sorry," Minato replied kissing the top of her head.

"Lord Hokage," Yan muttered.

"Yes?" Minato answered. _This man is a monster! All shinobi are the same what was I thinking?! How can Miyana hug this man?! I'll have to tell the queen of this,_ Yan thought appalled at Minato's suddenly calm face.

"She could have been hurt out there! We're supposed to get her back safely," Yan snapped.

"A and B are not the easiest of opponents. Besides, I didn't see you out there trying to protect the princess," Genma answered defending his lord's actions.

"I wasn't able to I'm a MESSENGER not a FIGHTER and STOP calling her princess! She's a high priestess and that's a grand enough position on its own," Yan growled. Kyoko looked between the men in disbelief.

"She's the princess to Lord Hokage and until she leaves our hands…she will be called princess," Genma answered. "Also if you weren't able to fight…you shouldn't judge others on their abilities. Kyoko-hime came out unharmed…and we should be glad for that, A could have continued to attack. He had great respect for the princess."

"BUT **Miyana** introduced herself as _High Priestess_ **Miyana**. YET still, Lord Hokage please be more careful with," Yan began only to be silence by Kyoko's out stretched hand.

"The gods are mad at you. Dey say that you need to have more respect for Lord Hokage! They want you to apologize…or else," Kyoko answered lighting the symbols on her body. The air around her shifted becoming dense.

"I'm sorry," the young man said getting down on his knees. _Her gods have a significant impact on these people,_ Minato thought watching the man cower at his feet.

"They don't want you to complain anymore about Lord Hokage Daddy or anyone else that's a shinobi," Kyoko scolded.

"Y-Yes priestess," Yan answered fearfully.

"Good," Kyoko answered. "Because they know how special Papa is to me." Kyoko smiled at Minato giving him a little giggle.

"Thank you Kyo-chan," Minato chuckled.

"No problem Daddy," Kyoko answered. _She has the potential of killing me…_ Minato thought as the symbols disappeared.

* * *

><p>Well…I can't think of anything to write and you already know…I don't write action that well. I might come back and rewrite parts of it. So I hope you guys liked it!<p>

Happy Summer!

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>By the way thanks for the 13,000 + views! And also remember that even if you don't have a FF account you can also click the review button. Those who do, remember to review too!<p>

Until next time!

WoofumsPup


	31. Chapter 31: Travelling

Honey I Can Explain Chapter 31: Travelling

* * *

><p>"High Priestess Miyana should probably transform into a different person," Yan suggested. "This part of the border doesn't like Luponians."<p>

"Into a different person?" Minato asked eyeing the boy carefully.

"I meant a wolf! Our people consider the other half…our inner wolf, people," Yan answered. He scratched his arm, nervously looking over his shoulder. _He's becoming more nervous by the moment_, Genma thought staring at Yan suspiciously.

"Wouldn't they know she's the priestess…she has the crystals on her forehead," Minato replied. Yan flinched, his eyes shifted back and forth searching for an answer.

"As long as _you guys_ don't cause any problems…they won't really notice. I brought a collar and leash for her to wear. THIS will keep her hidden," Yan answered in an accusing tone. He pulled the two objects out of his bag. Kyoko fidgeted slightly grasping on to Raido's pants.

"I don't think the priestess likes this idea," Kakashi hinted turning his head to see the cowering girl.

"It's the best situation. Miyana's parents were unable to perform **the ritual**…people here are highly sensitive to the 'inner self'…Although we clearly see that Miyana is in her human form as of currently…people here would see her as a silhouette of a human and her wolf form as the physical being in front of them," Yan boasted in a pompous tone.

"What is this ritual?" the Hokage asked suspiciously. He continued to observe the boy's skittish demeanor looking for signs of a signal to an enemy force or an attack by the boy himself.

"I don't want to do it," Kyoko snapped piping into to the conversation. "I don't want to be here…this place is bad." She trembled slightly trying to steady herself against Raido. Bending down, Raido rubbed Kyoko's back to comfort her.

"Why is that?" Minato asked in a gentle tone.

"Don't want to be here," she muttered grabbing on to Raido. She stared at Yan before looking back at Minato. She nibbled on her lip shifting hesitantly between her feet.

"Why don't you want to be here sweetheart?" Minato asked ushering her to his side.

"It messes with me." Kyoko answered being picked up by Minato. "I can't get energy."

"Energy?" Yan asked. _This barren waste land doesn't really allow for the collection of natural energy. Kyoko relies on this heavily…this could be bad if we stay here. But there's something else bothering her…she hasn't taken her eyes off of that leash and collar,_ Minato thought.

"What's wrong with the collar Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked her in a quiet voice.

"I don't like collars." Kyoko answered cutely. Minato sighed brushing his little girl's head._ Her bangs should have been cut when she was at home…our home…the home that I share with Kushina_, Minato thought moving the hair around her face.

"We'll continue through without stopping. Kyoko do you have enough 'energy' to transform?" Minato asked. _It would be easier for her to transform into a wolf than to have her being carried. We would be able to run faster_, Minato thought.

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"How far can you run as a wolf?"

"VERY far!" Kyoko said happily. "I can run for days!"

"Very good!" Minato chuckled. He placed her on the ground allowing the girl to transform into a wolf.

"But," Yan retaliated.

"If she doesn't want to wear it…she won't to wear it," Minato answered sternly.

"But Lord Hokage! She should…for her own safety," Yan pleaded. Kakashi watched Minato think over the options that had been presented to him. Kyoko was sniffing the ground but her ears and the fur on her neck were up and alert as if ready to attack. _Minato-sensei is taking too much time_, Kakashi thought.

"Why is it so important?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's for her safety," Yan snapped. "You have no right to question me, damn shinobi."

"Yan, don't curse in front of Kyoko and also…you are a guest in this team…you have to respect my men," the Hokage ordered.

"Yes…sorry," Yan replied.

"Let's go then," the Hokage ordered.

"Yes sir," his men answered as they took off running. _She's such a happy child…_Minato thought as he watched Kyoko run with them. She wore the happiest expression a wolf could make. Quickly Kyoko left the group sticking her nose into a crack in the ground. She sniffed around the surrounding area sticking her nose into another crack.

"Kyoko!" Minato answered following after her. Looking up at Minato she let out a small whimper. "What is it?"

"Something's down there," Kyoko answered going back to her human form. "It's calling me there…I can't focus here."

"This place is strange…I'm having a hard time sensing others. Kyoko-chan…let's continue…the faster we get out of this place the faster we can get your power back." Kyoko nodded trying to revert back to her wolf form only to get as far as becoming a hairy human with a tail.

"I can't change," Kyoko answered going back to being human.

"I'll carry you," Minato answered. _Damn…this is bad_, Minato thought picking up the little girl placing her on his back. "Let's get going."

"Papa," Kyoko whispered into his ear as they ran. "There wasn't anything there…I want to talk to you." _She'd make a great Shinobi. She thought of a diversionary tactic to talk to me without bringing suspicious from Yan or from my men_, Minato thought.

"What is it?" Minato turned his head to her slightly.

"I don't think that's the real Yan," Kyoko whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Minato asked turning his head away from Kyoko.

"Something's wrong…there are many spirits gathering around this Yan. Spirits…lots of them," Kyoko answered. "These spirits scare me and they weren't here in ShinobiLand."

"How do you…"

"You can't…they're tired and crazy. Yan has something on him that's making the spirits come to him," Kyoko rambled. _The collar and leash,_ Minato thought stopping abruptly.

"Genma take Kyoko," Minato ordered. "What's on the collar?"

"Yes sir," Genma answered taking the girl from Minato.

"What?" Yan asked.

"Kyoko said that there are spirits are gathering around you…she became uneasy when you took out that collar and you haven't been the most agreeable person since joining our group. Also for being so close to the priestess…you've been distant from her since the battle with A and B. What's on that collar," Minato demanded.

"It's a normal collar," Yan answered. Kyoko flinched placing her hands on her head.

"Don't tell me that lie," the Hokage growled.

"Are you alright Kyoko-hime?" Genma asked as Kyoko closed her eyes in pain. She covered her ears shutting her eyes more tightly. "Kyoko-hime." He rubbed her head. "Lord Hokage." He was too focused on the Luponian messenger.

"What is the collar for?" Minato demanded. Kyoko cringed leaning her head against Genma's shoulder.

"I…" Yan stammered. "I can't…t-tell you…I'll die…" _Does the Queen want her dead…_Minato thought as Raido and Kakashi wrestled the objects from the boy.

"Lord Hokage," Genma ushered as Kyoko's became a furry human again. Her nails began to grow long and jagged. _Her powers are spiraling out of control, the air around her is shifting_, Genma thought looking between her and the situation.

"Stop," Kyoko said above a whisper. "I can't help you. Leave me alone voices."

"Lord Hokage!" Genma called out.

"Kyoko-chan," Minato gasped turning his attention to Kyoko. She continued to cover her ears shaking her head every so often. Her canine teeth had grown significantly longer and her overall exterior was feral.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>"Gently infuse a tiny bit of your chakra into Kyoko-chan, too much and she'll pass out, too little and you won't be able to see her crystals." Minato followed her orders pumping a minute amount of chakra into the little girl's hand.<em>

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

_I'm sorry,_ Minato thought taking her hand forcing his chakra into her hand. Tensing Kyoko quickly fell unconscious. Minato grabbed Yan's shirt collar forcing him to the ground.

"If you dare hurt her…I'll kill you myself. What are you planning?! Who sent you?!" Minato demanded tightening his grip on him. Raido and Kakashi kept the boy still on the ground. Kyoko regained consciousness with a jolt. She pushed herself out of Genma's grip tumbling to the ground. She slammed her hands on the ground muttering an incantation activating a seal around them. Kakashi and Raido quickly released the boy escaping the seal's encompassing circle not knowing what it could do to them.

"An evil spirit," Kyoko muttered her voice distorted with that of an older woman's. Her eyes glowed gold as the seal bound Yan to the ground. _Is this one of the gods…the real Kyoko isn't conscious_, Minato thought releasing the boy looking back at the child. Her feral exterior remained. "Don't move Hokage…That necklace needs to be sealed. This has been controlling him since he joined your group. Any Luponian knows better than to go into these forbidden territories." The boy hollered obscenities as the necklace that he was wearing quickly dissolved. "The girl won't remember anything…neither will this messenger…Carry on like nothing has happened. I'll erase the collar and leash from existence as well." The collar and leash erupted into a blue flame in Kakashi's hands. He quickly tossed it to the ground as it burned to ashes. Kyoko's body became dormant falling to the ground. _This trip has shown how little I know about my daughter_, Minato thought looking down at the boy. He was unconscious on the ground Genma had Kyoko cradled in his arms.

"Carry him," Minato ordered standing up. "Let's get out of this hell hole."

* * *

><p>"Minato-sensei…are you alright?" Kakashi asked.<p>

"We've made a lot of mistakes, but I'll be alright," Minato sighed watching Kyoko sleep. They had made it through the barren wasteland, Kyoko's abilities had been restored and she was human again. He brushed Kyoko's cheek gently.

"When going against an unknown enemy isn't natural to make mistakes?" Kakashi questioned.

"We've made too many…Kyoko shouldn't be getting involved in these attacks…I'm a little hesitant to leave her with the Queen. Also I don't want Kyoko to feel like we're abandoning her," Minato answered.

"How did Kushina-sama take the news," Kakashi asked.

"We argued about it…Kushina didn't want Kyoko to leave. I don't either but…this is life…we all have our duties and who am I to choose which ones Kyoko fulfills," Minato answered. "Also I don't know what powers an 'ordinary' Luponian possesses. We've just gotten over war…we don't need one small child to put us back in one."

"Minato-sensei, I think you're being too hard on yourself. None of us are expecting you to know the solution to every problem. We believe you're doing a good job…Kyoko hasn't been hurt and we have been able to get out of every situation without injury. We don't have too much further to go. You should get some rest Sensei and you shouldn't worry so much. If you worry too much…you could make mistakes," Kakashi answered.

"Right," Minato answered with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>"Papa…look look fish!" Kyoko squeaked leaning through the bars on their ship. Minato tensed watching passengers walk by the hooded little girl, any of them could push her with one swift flick of the wrist.<em>She sure is inquisitive…I'm glad that no one has really asked about her…<em>Minato thought standing up.

"Those are dolphins honey and don't lean over the boat," Minato answered taking her away from the edge. Going back to his seat he placed her on his lap. She smiled up at him before twisting her head to and fro absorbing the new sights and scents. They were soon joined by a light skinned woman with raven hair and green eyes.

"Oh what a sweetheart!" a woman cooed at Kyoko. Kyoko shut her lips tightly staring up at the woman suspiciously. The woman leaned down to see her face. Kyoko looked away grasping Minato's flak jacket. With her right hand she pulled her hood further over her face.

"Yeah," Minato chuckled. "She's a bit shy."

"What's your name?" the woman asked directing the question towards Minato.

"Kyoko," Kyoko muttered frowning angrily. She turned back to the woman glaring at her through her hood.

"You're a sexy man," the woman cooed at Minato. "You such a nice gentleman, we don't get a lot of Shinobi around here especially when they have children. Most Shinobi who come through here are trying to 'escape'. I can make your trip worthwhile." She gently clawed Minato's arm.

"I'm happily married," Minato answered quickly.

"And Mama would beat you bloody if she found you!" Kyoko snapped with an angered pout. _What a fiery attitude… although she takes after me…she has the spirit of Kushina…at least she's defensive of her Daddy. Kyoko does have a point though, _Minato thought as he covered her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else. The woman shuttered moving away from Minato and Kyoko. The ship's passengers turned their heads to Minato and Kyoko as he struggled to get control of the wriggling four year old.

"Kyoko-chan! You don't say that to people!" Minato scolded. He didn't want to look like a bad parent in front of strangers.

"Sorry Papa," Kyoko answered through his hand.

"Just don't do it again," Minato sighed. "Remember use your brain before your fists."

"How much further?" Kakashi asked Yan. He was leaning on a nearby wall keeping a close eye on the Hokage and princess. _Geez, what a brat,_ Yan thought withholding an eye roll.

"We should reach the dock in a few hours, after that we should be able to pass through two villages by tomorrow at nightfall. Eventually we'll have to pass through Kyoko's old village…so we should reach the palace four days from today," Yan answered.

"And then factoring in that Kyoko is a child…it should take about a week and a few days for us to get to the palace," Kakashi answered.

"Ah…yes," Yan answered. _Why did the Hokage have to bring him along? He doesn't seem extraordinary, but there's something different between him and the others. This one… "Kakashi"…seems to understand the Hokage a little better than the others. I don't like how he antagonizes the High Priestess…and the Hokage just lets him. Typical Shinobi behavior…they're always picking fights__, _Yan thought.

"I want to see the dolphins again," Kyoko squeaked with a smile. Yan watched the Hokage stand up walking away from them. Minato took her to the edge letting her look at the animals. "They're so happy!" He allowed her to support her weight by standing on the bars yet he kept his arms protectively wrapped around the little girl.

"Yeah," Minato chuckled.

"I miss Itachi-kun," Kyoko muttered. "Itachi-kun would have liked them too." _She's really hooked on Itachi-kun…_Minato thought.

"I'm sure he would have," Minato soothed rubbing her head through her hood. He placed his hands on the bar in front of her looking out at the ocean.

"Daddy…why are your hands so big?" Kyoko asked placing hers on his left hand. _She still favors the left hand__, _Minato chuckled.

"Because I'm big," Minato answered smiling down at her.

"And are my hands little because I'm little?" Kyoko asked looking quizzically up at him.

"That's about right," Minato chuckled. He wrapped his right arm around her fearing that she would fall into the ocean if he didn't.

"Will my hands ever get big?" Kyoko asked comparing her hands to his. She looked at the ocean smiling at the dolphins as they frolicked about in the water.

"Well they'll get bigger as you grow older," Minato replied readjusting his grip on Kyoko. She squirmed slightly feeling smothered.

"Will your hands get bigger?" Kyoko asked.

"Well…no, I've stopped growing," Minato answered poking Kyoko's nose. She let out a loud squeak giggling with surprise. He shushed Kyoko quietly.

"Are you immortal?" Kyoko asked looking up at Minato with shock and awe. He smiled down at her wondering how to tell her gently so she wouldn't lose her childish excitement. They went back to watching the dolphins play in the water.

"No…at a certain age your body stops growing…but you never stop aging Kyoko-chan," Minato replied. He placed her on his waist backing away from the edge of the boat.

"Oh…" Kyoko muttered. "Is Yan okay?" She frowned worriedly casting her eyes over his shoulder. Yan was now standing far away from Minato's team.

"Yeah…he's fine," Minato answered rubbing Kyoko back. Pushing off his shoulder Kyoko looked into Minato's eyes with a deep seated concern.

"He seems different," Kyoko muttered. "Did something happen? Did I do something bad?" She looked back over Minato's shoulder at Yan.

"He's fine," Minato replied. "There's nothing for you to worry about and no you didn't do anything wrong. You're Daddy's Little Good Girl!"

* * *

><p>"Ah…Mikoto," Kushina said softly. Kushina leaned against the door not expecting the woman to be there.<p>

"Hey, how are you doing?" Mikoto asked in a soothing voice. The black haired woman placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm doing well…Minato will be back soon enough," Kushina answered.

"Itachi and I have a gift for you," Mikoto said with a small smile. Looking down Kushina saw the little boy clutching on to what seemed to be a book.

"Itachi-kun! I didn't see you there," Kushina cooed. Itachi shrugged remaining silent. He stared into Kushina's home hoping for Kyoko to come out around the corner.

"He hasn't said a word since Kyoko-hime left," Mikoto whispered to her friend.

"Itachi-kun," Kushina called stooping down to his level. Itachi looked down avoiding eye contact with Kushina. He clutched the book closer to him.

"Itachi…please don't be rude," Mikoto sighed. Itachi looked up at his mother before back at the ground. He held out the book to Kushina.

"Itachi-kun, what's this?" Kushina asked taking it from him. She rubbed his cheek to comfort him. "Come on…Kyoko-hime wouldn't want you to be acting this way. She would want you to be happy and talking. So can you say something…for Kyoko's sake?" Itachi looked at Kushina before shaking his head no. Kushina sighed looking down at the book. "A scrapbook?"

"Yeah…we wanted you to always have the good memories of Kyoko…and not to be depressed about Kyoko not being with you," Mikoto answered. "Itachi picked out all the pictures. Isn't that right Itachi?" Itachi nodded softly._It's like Itachi's reenacting when Kyoko had that black band on her neck_, Kushina thought.

"Ah…come in," Kushina said softly. She stood up inviting her friend and her child in. Itachi wandered into the home stumbling towards Kyoko's room.

"Itachi!" Mikoto snapped. "You get back here right now!"

"It's okay," Kushina soothed. "He just wants to be close to Kyoko-chan." Kushina watched the boy stumble away and into Kyoko's room. _I haven't touched her room since Kyoko left…_Kushina thought going to the kitchen.

"So how's the nursery coming along?" Mikoto asked.

"We **only** got the crib made Kyoko was too much of a ball of energy to get anything else done," Kushina said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mikoto asked.

"When I was cleaning…I discovered that Minato created a secret stash of baby items. He doesn't always voice how excited he is…but what he's doing is cute. The baby will change a lot of things around here…It'll make this place happy again," Kushina answered.

"Kushina, are you depressed?" Mikoto asked as Kushina stared out the window.

"I can't tell if it's just my pregnancy or if I truly am depressed," Kushina sighed. "Why don't I make some tea?"

"Remember when Kyoko was a wolf…and how you wanted to get rid of her?" Mikoto chuckled.

"Yeah…I really didn't want a pet…I was scared that I wouldn't be able to have a family if we had the wolf," Kushina laughed. "I was afraid that the wolf would maul or eat the baby and Minato would explain it away somehow of eating our baby was in 'her nature'."

"But…you did get the family you wanted," Mikoto chuckled.

"Yeah, I did…but it won't be complete until Kyoko comes back to visit," Kushina answered. "Thank you for the scrapbook. We'll show it to our baby when he or she is born. We can tell our baby of his or her big sister Kyoko, and how great of a child she was!" She smiled happily at Mikoto gently rubbing her hand over the book.

"That's the Kushina I know! You're going to be a good mom to your baby!" Mikoto cheered. "Let me get Itachi before he causes trouble."

"I'll lead you to her room," Kushina replied. "I don't think Itachi will cause any problems." Going to the room Itachi was snuggled against Kyoko's giant stuffed dog.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em> "Minato…what is that?" Kushina asked. He was blushing heavily as he clutched on to a large black and white stuffed dog. Its eyes were bright and perky and the mouth had a bright pink tongue stitched into it. There was a small black spot over the right eye. She was reading a book about parenting since they acquired an older bundle of joy.<em>

_ "A present…for the little girl," Minato answered using the toy to hide his blush from her. __**That toy is much larger than Kyoko…There's no way she can play with it. She can sleep on it but she can't play with it,**__ Kushina thought. _

_ "Are you blushing?" Kushina asked marking her page and closing the book. She laid her hands on top of the hard-covered book._

_ "Why would I be?" Minato replied his head sinking further into the dog's head._

_ "Then show me your face," Kushina demanded with a playfully fiendish tone. "What __**else**__ could you be hiding…lipstick?"_

_ "Of course not!" Minato barked pulling his face away from the toy._

_ "So it is blush. You're too sweet," Kushina cooed enamored with her husband's sweet ways. She chuckled to herself as Minato stood there awkwardly._

_ "I'm just scared to give it to her…What is she doesn't like it…what if she doesn't like me?" Minato answered in a quiet voice._

_ "Minato…you're thinking too hard on this. She already likes you and I'm sure she'll be happy to have the toy pillow animal thing…" Kushina answered. He stood there quietly. "Do you want me to help you give it to her?"_

_ "If you want to," Minato replied his face still red._

_ "Minato I love this side of you," Kushina chuckled standing up from her chair. "I'll go get Kyoko-chan…you just stay here." Leaving the room Kushina quickly returned with the mute girl. "Minato has something for you."_

_ "Ah…Kyoko-chan…I got this for you…" Minato stammered stooping down. He held out the toy towards the little girl. __**You would have never imagined that "The Yellow Flash", the fast Shinobi to ever live, would be afraid to give a little girl a stuffed animal**__, __Kushina thought with a smile. Kyoko smiled widely grabbing on to Minato instead of the toy. She snuggled against his stomach closing her eyes. Hesitantly Minato wrapped his arms around this small child pulling her into a hug. __**I bet he'll start crying…he's too much of a teddy bear not to**__, Kushina thought as Minato picked up Kyoko._

_ "Don't cry Minato," Kushina teased._

_ "I didn't plan to," Minato answered holding tightly on to Kyoko._

_ "Are you sure…you look like you're about to cry," Kushina purred fiendishly. She frowned seeing her husband's eyes remain dry._

_ "I can't cry every time," Minato chuckled. He ruffled Kyoko's unruly hair bouncing her gently on his hip. _

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

"Minato gave that to Kyoko-chan when she couldn't talk Itachi-kun," Kushina told him. He nodded holding on to the toy.

"Why don't you come join us in the kitchen Itachi-kun?" Mikoto soothed. The little boy sat up slightly pulling the toy into a hug.

"When I get older…Can I go visit Koko-hime?" Itachi asked. _I knew that taking him here would get him to talk!_ Mikoto thought.

"Yes of course! She would love it if you visited her," Kushina cooed. _Although I have no reason to judge…but little Itachi-kun is a little too obsessed with Kyoko. Yet, he's experienced a lot…a tiny child in the midst of war…I guess that could drive a child to latch on to the few things that bring/brought him happiness,_ Kushina thought.

"A ninja's life is filled with hard times but…I don't like that I lost Koko-hime," Itachi answered.

"But she'll always be in your heart," Kushina soothed. "And you can't continue to feel sorry that you lost her. Just be happy…remember you're going to get to see her in the future!" Itachi nodded clutching on to the toy. _What is Mikoto feeding this kid?! His words are mature beyond his age, but he acts like the typical four year old__, _Kushina thought.

"This smells like her," Itachi mumbled snuggling against it. "It makes me feel safe that she was here."

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-hime…I have some food for you," Kakashi called out. She approached him cautiously. Kyoko looked up at him with a big pout. He motioned her to sit which she reluctantly did.<p>

"I don't trust you," Kyoko said adamantly from the ground. _This little girl always has a fierce determination in her eyes,_ Kakashi thought.

"Well I wasn't going to feed you," Kakashi sighed placing the food in front of her.

"Sorry," Kyoko muttered. Looking at the food Kyoko sighed. "Mama's cooking is the best."

"We don't have Mama's cooking right now," Kakashi answered. "I'm going to be watching you right now. So eat up."

"You're cold…And that's why I don't trust you!" Kyoko snapped pushing the food away from her. She crossed her arms angrily pouting.

"Kyoko-hime please," Kakashi sighed. _Kyoko is always hard to deal with. I wish she'd just cooperate__, _Kakashi thought.

"Is Kakashi being a jerk?" Genma asked approaching them.

"Yeah!" Kyoko pouted.

"Well Kakashi should apologize shouldn't he?" Genma chuckled.

_ "_YEAH!" Kyoko barked thrusting a fist into the air. Genma shushed her.

"I promise he'll apologize after you eat. Papa wants you to be healthy and strong and the only way for you to do that is to eat," Genma answered sitting down next to her. "So will you eat for Papa and me?" He gave her a big smile placing his hands on her cheeks. She smiled back squirming from a burst of happy energy.

"Okay!" Kyoko squeaked nibbling the food.

"I don't know how you do it," Kakashi sighed.

"I'll tell you my secrets after you apologize to her," Genma answered with a smirk._Should have known there was a catch__, _Kakashi thought as Kyoko continued to eat her food. She finished quickly looking up to Kakashi for an apology.

"I'm sorry princess," Kakashi apologized.

"Thank you for the apology," Kyoko replied. "Genma-san where do I put dis?" She offered him the utensils and plate.

"I'll take it," Genma replied taking it from the girl.

"Thank you," Kyoko answered.

"Kyoko-chan let's go!" Minato called out.

"Okay!" Kyoko squeaked running to him. "I like how big Daddy's hands are because they make me feel safe." She took his hand swinging it back and forth. "I love my Daddy."

"I love my daughter more," Minato teased. Genma got off the ground following after Kyoko.

"Lord Hokage's relationship with Kyoko-hime has only gotten stronger. I really don't see him parting with the princess easily," Raido whispered to Genma.

"Yeah but she has to go home if we want to avoid a war," Genma replied. "Oh and Kakashi, if you want Kyoko to trust you, you have to show her that you're a friend and don't give her orders as if she was a part of a team. Give her a smile and talk to her cheerfully or make things into a game, then she'll be eager to please you."

"I'm sure that Kyoko will continue to hate me even if I do try that…I'll try though," Kakashi answered.

"Let's go Yan, we're heading out," Genma ordered.

"Right…" Yan replied catching up with the group._Miyana loves him so much, she's become so assimilated with the shinobi. I should have taken her home from Konoha the first time,_ Yan thought watching the Hokage place Kyoko on his shoulders. Kyoko was smiling and laughing along with the man seemingly forgetting about her heritage as a proud Luponian girl. She was content with the Shinobi, even happy which still frightened Yan. Yet she was still a child, she was still malleable her views could easily be condition back to her roots.

* * *

><p>Okay, I was very lazy on posting this chapter…but I also worked on it pretty hard. Hope you like it. Remember to press the review button, always love the feedback! Hey just as a heads up...Doc Manager italicized random parts of this chapter. If something that's italicized that shouldn't be (and vice versa), please tell me!<p>

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>Thanks Narutofan for reviewing!<p>

WoofumsPup


	32. Chapter 32: Arrival at the Gate

Honey I Can Explain Chapter 32: Arrival at the Gate

* * *

><p>"We'll be approaching Miyana's old village by the end of tomorrow," Yan said quietly. Kyoko was fast asleep on Raido's back. She had been asleep for about three hours. Yan hated how Minato's team always seemed to walk in silence.<p>

"Is there anything left there?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi," Minato scolded giving the boy a harsh look. _Yan already hates us enough I don't need him to hate us even more_, Minato thought.

"No it's alright…and there's only some destroyed buildings. No one lives there anymore. People believe the place is haunted…those who stay there are never seen again. Everyone just quickly walks through the village. No one wants to be cursed," Yan answered. _I hate that little brat_, Yan thought.

"And there's no other way to the palace besides going through the village," Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…the village was created so the high priestess could be close to the royal family and for the people to go to the High Priestess first to solve a problem, before going to the royal family but since the village was wiped out…no one will stay there. We'll just pass through like everyone else, Miyana doesn't need to see her old home in such disarray," Yan answered.

"It's getting colder…Lord Hokage should we switch to a cold weather uniform?" Raido asked. Kyoko was shivering on his back.

"Yeah, this may be a good time. I'll dress Kyoko-chan," Minato answered. He took Kyoko from Raido gently nudging the girl awake. She opened her eyes with a slight groan.

"Papa?" Kyoko muttered shaking her head tiredly. "Why wake me up?"

"We're going to change into something warm for the colder weather," Minato answered. He placed her on the ground. She stumbled slightly falling to the ground tiredly. Minato helped her up letting her lean on his leg.

"I have my fur," Kyoko muttered rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Minato sifted through her backpack looking for a long sleeve shirt and legwarmers for her to wear. _The cape will provide enough insulation for her to keep warm_, Minato thought pulling Kyoko to a private place to dress her.

"Yeah! But you need to wear some warmer clothes when you're a human," Minato answered pulling off the little girl's dress. "Ah! No running!" Minato grabbed the half-naked girl pulling her shirt over her head. She grumbled slightly as Minato adjusted her shirt before putting her dress back on. "See now you're nice and toasty." Pulling out a brush Minato gently fixed her hair before moving down to her feet. Minato took off her shoes slipping on her leg warmers. _Why is her first instinct always to run away when I try to dress her,_ Minato thought as she squirmed in his arms.

"Papa," Kyoko groaned looking up at him.

"Yes?" Minato answered putting her shoes back on.

"I don't **want** to wear this shirt," Kyoko grumbled picking at it.

"You're going to have to wear it. It's to keep you warm," Minato answered.

"O! kay!" Kyoko grumbled. _She's crabby because she didn't get enough sleep…I'll get her back to sleep,_ Minato thought placing her cape around her. She crossed her arms pouting.

"I have my own cape too. See we can be matching," Minato chuckled taking a cape out of his own backpack as well as a scarf. _I just have to be patient, she'll return to her good girl status,_ Minato thought.

"Yeah!" Kyoko said tiredly. She yawned tiredly rocking on her feet. Minato put on his scarf before wrapping his cape around him. Kyoko was rummaging through his bag. "You have warm gloves too." Kyoko pulled them out of his bag offering them to Minato.

"Thank you sweetheart," Minato cooed taking them from her. He put them on before getting a high five from Kyoko.

"Come on, why don't you sleep in my arms?" Minato suggested putting Kyoko's backpack back on.

"Okay," Kyoko muttered. Minato wrapped his arms around her picking her up.

"We'll find a place to sleep soon okay," Minato soothed rubbing her head. He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay Daddy," Kyoko mumbled rubbing her eyes before putting her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. _I hope she doesn't overheat,_ Minato thought covering Kyoko's head with her hood.

"Is everyone ready?" Minato asked.

"Yes," his team responded. Yan was sitting away from his team steaming with annoyance. Minato took note of his behavior as he readjusted Kyoko in his arms.

"Let's move out," Minato ordered.

"Can I take her?" Yan asked. It was more of a whine then a question.

"When she falls asleep," Minato answered in a low voice. _Minato-sensei is very protective of this girl. I don't think that he's going to give her over that easily,_ Kakashi thought watching Minato take care of Kyoko.

"Oh…Okay," Yan sighed. He went through his hair letting out another sigh.

"She a little crabby right now, so I don't want her to throw a fit if she find herself uncomfortable," Minato answered. "She hasn't really had any melt downs and I want to keep it that way." Kyoko's ears flickered underneath her hood standing up trying to hone into a sound. They quickly fell as Kyoko readjusted herself. Minato tightened his grip on Kyoko observing his surroundings. _Kyoko keeps telling us that something is here…but I can't sense anything…there's a mythical power here that doesn't exist in the Shinobi world. Yet I have a gut feeling that something's following us…something's been following us since the death of that creature in Konoha. Kyoko is more sensitive to chakra than I am…she's also sensitive to spirits and demons. I wonder what it's like to see the world through her eyes,_ Minato thought listening to the trees rustle. Twenty minutes later Kyoko was fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Can I take her now," Yan begged. He wanted to hold the little girl that he had known as a baby. He was happy to see how big she had grown and that she had a loving cheerful attitude but her love for her "Shinobi Daddy" needed to be stifled.

"Let's wait a little while," Minato answered making eye contact with Kakashi to find that he was looking right back at him. _I still don't trust Yan…even if the god says he's not being controlled. Someone obviously planted that necklace on Yan. What if something else is on him?_ Minato thought. Kyoko let out a slight snore. Minato looked down at Kyoko with a smile rubbing her back.

"Lord Hokage, may I ask you a question?" Yan asked. He was tired of just being ignored by the Hokage's team. They never really took him seriously, and they always found faults in his actions.

"Yes," Minato answered quietly not to disturb Kyoko.

"Why are you withholding the High Priestess from me?" Yan demanded. "I don't understand. You were so kind to me…but now, you're reserved and even cold at times."

"Your necklace…where did you get it from?" the Hokage asked.

"My necklace? Ah! The necklace!" Yan gasped searching for it on his body. _What did they do?! I'm almost positive that I had it. That one named Genma…he must be a thief!_ Yan thought glaring at him.

"Who gave it to you?" the Hokage asked.

"It was from one of the Queen's guards. He said it was a good luck charm," Yan answered. _How could that happen…it must have been cursed by one of the Shinobi! But it couldn't have been one of them…the Hokage has the caliber to do it…but he's too smitten with Miyana to do that. So maybe in one of the towns that I had stopped in,_ Yan thought.

"It was controlling you," Minato answered looking down at his little girl. "Kyoko could have got hurt."

"What?! But…the Queen wants Miyana home…she would never…" Yan gasped loudly. Kyoko flicked her ears up before settling back down. She whimpered in her sleep clutching on to Minato.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed. "Although we didn't get any conformation…I believe one of your gods possessed her and sealed the necklace away as well as a collar and a leash."

"A leash…a collar?" Yan asked. "How could I ever betray the priestess in such a way?! I don't even know where I picked up a collar and leash!" _This guy loves drama_, Genma thought glaring at the boy annoyed by his constant chatter.

"Would Queen Lana be a part of the clan that rivals Kyoko's clan?" the Hokage asked.

"The Geldani Clan? Oh heavens no! She's an Ichunda. The royal family is almost always Ichunda," Yan answered. "That clan commonly supports the Kin Clan...well supported the Kin Clan"

"What about the guards?" the Hokage interrogated bouncing Kyoko in his arms.

"The guards are from all of the clans and families of our world," Yan replied. "I still can't believe…that I was almost used to kill the priestess. Who would want High Priestess Miyana dead?! She's only a child!" Yan barked. Yan lowered his voice when he noticed the Hokage's team was staring at him.

"The people who destroyed your village. Do you really think that it was just a random attack? It's a little TOO convenient that rogue shinobi would just attack your village without attacking your Queen's Palace. Don't you think so?" the Hokage asked in a deadly tone. _What an icy stare…I don't think I'd ever seen him like this_, Yan thought shuttering at the Hokage's look.

"What…how could you know…" Yan stammered.

"They came in and wiped out your village in particular…didn't loot anything…didn't attack anyone else. To me this seems like this was either an assassination mission or…a coup de tat," the Hokage answered. "Do you really think that it was a random attack?"

"But…why would they go after her?!" Yan grumbled. _Attacks like that DON'T happen here! This may happen in the land of the Shinobi but NOT here. WE are not vindictive and violent people_, Yan thought.

"I don't know why they would go after Kyoko. To me it seems like someone or a group of individuals wanted to replace the priestess. I've heard that your land is in a state of turmoil," Minato answered.

"Yes but! A child?! Why her?! Who would be so cruel?!" Yan demanded.

"Because it's easier to kill a child. A child is defenseless; powerless …it would be easy to overpower a tiny body than to an adult body. I would also say that someone also fears her power…so to kill the 'threat' would be the best choice." Twisting in her sleep Kyoko released Minato's shoulder. "But don't worry Yan-san, I'll keep her safe." _It's amazing how his gaze can change so quickly…who is this man?_ Yan thought.

* * *

><p>"Snow Daddy!" Kyoko squeaked pointing at the lightly covered land ahead of them.<p>

"Yeah!" Minato chuckled lovingly. _It's cold here, and it will only get colder from here…I hope Kyoko will do okay_, Minato thought watching Kyoko bound towards a nearby rock. "Kyo-chan…stay with us."

"Kay," Kyoko answered running back to Minato. She grabbed on to his hand happily swinging it. "I love my Daddy!" Minato pulled her close pressing her cheek against his leg. Kyoko let out a slight grumble as Minato rubbed her cheek. He laughed as she struggled to escape. He let her go allowing her to flutter around him like a fairy.

"Minato-sensei, the passage way up ahead is extremely narrow," Kakashi replied. He had just returned from scouting ahead.

"Alright, Yan…is there any way to get around the passage way?"

"Yes but it would take us three days to get to the village and an additional two to get to the palace," Yan sighed. "We're already on a tight schedule!"

"Which is safer for Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked.

"Kyoko-chan can climb the marrow pass! The marrow pass is easy to climb as a wolf!" Kyoko chimed as she continued to flutter. Minato smiled at her before giving a blank stare to Yan. Minato stopped the little girl pulling her to his side. He twirled her around.

"Honestly…the pass is easier because it was designed for wolves rather than humans. The other way is through a river at the bottom. We'd have to go back down this part of the mountain to get to the safest part of the river. We can do it, I assure you." Minato closed his eyes halting Kyoko in her twirling. She looked up at him confused at why he had stopped. Releasing his hand she fluttered over to Genma. Kyoko let out a squeak as Genma picked her up swinging her to and fro in his arms.

"We'll take this route. Make sure to keep Kyoko safe, Yan," Minato answered opening his eyes. Yan stared at the Hokage stunned. _I wonder if that man knows how to read minds. I wonder if he's testing me…He must be testing me, I can't believe that he'd place Miyana in this type of danger,_ Yan thought, _then again…maybe he's finally trusting me!_

"Yeah!" Kyoko squeaked thrusting a fist into the air in Genma's arms.

* * *

><p>"Guardian Wolves," Kyoko muttered grabbing on to Minato. They had just made it through the pass. The head of the pack was a dark grey wolf it looked down at the group with a curious tilt of the head. On its right shoulder it had a purple square with a white flower painted on its fur.<p>

"They're from the Queen's Palace," Yan gasped as the wolves began to pop up around them. Each of them had the same purple insignia on its right shoulder. Kyoko growled at them. The leader of the pack growled in return the hair on the back of its neck standing up.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked noticing Kyoko's behavior. _Although Minato-sensei doesn't notice it…Kyoko is still in a very feral state,_ Kakashi thought as Kyoko barred her teeth at them. The grey wolf's ears pressed against its head taking a subordinate stance to Kyoko.

"Ever since our country has been at war, no one has trusted them." Yan answered. The wolves disappeared soon after. "We shouldn't be too worried…they don't want to mess with a priestess."

"I don't like them," Kyoko muttered. Picking her up Minato placed Kyoko on his hip. _She's getting big…I think she's gained enough weight to be considered a healthy young girl_, Minato thought thinking about how "weightless" the little girl used to be due to her emaciated state.

"Why?" Minato asked brushing her bangs out of her face. The hair was really beginning to interfere with her vision.

"Something's different. I don't like it," Kyoko replied.

"Like what?" Minato pressured.

"I'm not sure…it's not the same scent as King and Queen," Kyoko answered. "That's what they told me."

"The King and Queen are not with us anymore, Miya. We have a new Queen, Queen Lana," Yan told her. Swiveling in Minato's arms Kyoko looked at Yan alarmed.

"What happened to King and Queen?" Kyoko asked worriedly. She tightened her grip on Minato's flak jacket. Her ears stood up underneath her hood.

"Don't worry about that Miyana," Yan soothed. Kyoko frowned worriedly from underneath her hood. She straightened her back in her nervousness.

"But," Kyoko muttered looking to Minato for guidance.

"It'll be alright Kyo-chan," Minato answered with a serene smile. Kyoko smile slightly before looking away worriedly. "Kyo-chan, look at me." Kyoko looked back with a frown. "Everything will be alright, okay?"

"Kay," Kyoko answered still worried. Minato tickled her side getting her to smile. They walked along in silence. "It's getting colder Genma-san!"

"Yes it is princess! You have to make sure to stay warm!" Genma answered grabbing Kyoko's cheeks.

"You too!" Kyoko answered through her squished cheeks. "Yan!"

"Yes priestess?" Yan asked. _She's finally acknowledged me! It's about time,_ Yan thought excitedly.

"Where are we going?" Kyoko asked grabbing at Minato's forehead protector. Minato quickly gave it to her so she wouldn't pull his hair out.

"We're taking you home," Yan answered as he watched her look over the cloth and metal. She switched it between her hands before allowing it to unravel.

"Oh…but home is with Papa and Mama," Kyoko answered tonelessly still enthralled by the forehead protector.

"Well then we're taking you to your new home," Yan cooed. Kyoko rubbed the cloth against her face to feel how soft it was. She immediately stopped jerking the cloth away from her face.

"BUT I wanna stay with Papa and Mama!" Kyoko whined tears coming to her eyes. "It's not FAIIRRRR!" She clutched on to the forehead protector tightly pressing it against her heart.

"Shhh! Kyoko-chan," Minato ordered worrying that her outcry could attract enemies. Kyoko quickly shut her mouth whimpering to herself quietly. "Why don't we take a break here? I think Kyoko needs some time to relax."

"We're almost at the village outskirts…can't it wait?" Yan asked. He shivered seeing the angered stares from Genma and Raido.

"That's like telling a baby to cry later," Genma said under his breath.

"How far are we?" Minato asked trying to control the squirming girl in his arms. _She rarely throws tantrums and when she does…she never easy to handle_, Minato thought.

"A little less than an hour," Yan answered. Minato placed Kyoko on the ground taking her hand.

"I think she needs to calm down now," Minato answered as Kyoko tried to pull away from him.

"Alright," Yan groaned. Pulling Kyoko to the side of the road Minato sat down with the little girl.

"Kyoko," Minato soothed rubbing the tears off of Kyoko's cheek. She huffed angrily squirming in his arms. "Kyoko-chan, everything will be alright." He pulled her hood off her head so he could see her clearly.

"No it won't!" Kyoko snapped.

"Why won't it be okay?" Minato asked.

"Because I won't be with you and Mama!" Kyoko answered angrily.

"You'll always be with Mommy and Daddy," Minato soothed straightening Kyoko's hair.

"I will?" Kyoko asked rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah, we will always be right here," Minato replied putting his finger on her heart, "here in your heart."

"Really?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah," Minato chuckled. "So will you behave for Daddy?" Kyoko nodded rubbing her nose on her sleeve. "Can Daddy have a hug?" Kyoko nodded again before wrapping her arms around Minato in a loving hug. "I will always love you Kyoko-chan. Don't forget that."

"I love you too Daddy," Kyoko muttered. _At least her tantrum is over…for now_, Minato thought with a relieved sigh.

"So let's take a break! Why don't we spar a little bit," Minato asked to his little girl. Taking her hand Minato twirled her around.

"I wanna dance!" Kyoko squeaked. Her eyes were bloodshot but her expression was happy.

"If I dance with you, can we spar afterwards?" Minato asked standing up.

"Yeah!" Kyoko said with a laugh.

"He's never going to stop worrying about her," Kakashi said with a sigh to his teammates. Minato took her hand before instructing Kyoko to stand on his feet.

"Well she is the princess," Raido answered. Kyoko smiled as she watched Minato's feet as he moved her about on their imaginary dance floor.

"She's a young girl that he found," Kakashi replied. _Kakashi's harder on Kyoko than Raido is_, Genma thought eyeing the young man.

"She's HIS princess then," Genma replied. "You know how compassionate Lord Hokage is. You WERE his student afterall."

"He also didn't know that he had to 'return her'. He just used the goodness of his heart to give a wolf and then a child a second chance at a good life," Raido answered.

"I'm just saying that he has to be careful. We still don't know if Kyoko is a spy," Kakashi replied.

"I don't think that anyone would be able to keep that disguise for so long," Raido replied.

"She was able to remain as a wolf for a few months. She just had one minor slip up, and turned into a human," Kakashi reasoned.

"Yet for all the other months she's been a human and four years old," Raido answered. "Do you really think that a group so far away from Konoha would do something like that?"

"It could be a possibility," Kakashi answered.

"And you wonder why Kyoko-hime doesn't trust you," Genma sighed with a laugh.

"Let's get going. It's getting dark," Minato ordered picking up Kyoko. He pulled the hood up on her head. She nibbled on her lip pondering her surroundings.

"Why do I have to wear dis?" Kyoko asked fixing the hood. "Papa has been making me wear it since we went into LupoLand." (A/N: "LupoLand" is Kyoko's childish way of saying Luponian Lands)

"So people don't know who you are," Minato answered bouncing her softly.

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt," Minato replied. He smiled at the little girl getting a misshapen smile from her.

"Oh…" Kyoko answered.

"Come on Kyo-chan Papa doesn't want you to be sad!" Minato cooed poking her nose gently. Kyoko squeaked happily before swatting his hand away. _I'm really going to miss her, _Minato thought looking at Kyoko's happiness.

* * *

><p>"She's gone, finally…gone. She's not going to kill anyone anymore," a crazed woman muttered as she paced near Kyoko's old village. Kyoko pranced ahead of them before putting her nose up in the air sniffing the air. <em>That woman…!<em> Minato thought as Kyoko turned her head towards the crazed woman. Kyoko stared at her trying to figure out her scent. The woman seemed to notice the presence of the girl as well. Slowly the crazed woman began to approach the little girl. Kyoko looked up at the woman curiously taking a few steps towards the woman.

"Kyoko-chan! Over here!" Minato ordered in a friendly tone. He bent down offering his loving embrace to her. _If Kyoko realizes that's her mother…she could be traumatized for the rest of her life!_ Minato thought as Kyoko turned to Minato. She skipped to him jumping into his arms. Picking her up Minato squeezed her tightly. "You know Daddy loves you!"

"I love you too Daddy!" Kyoko squeaked in response. Minato held her close watching the crazed woman carefully. She let out a cackle staring at the shinobi. The woman rambled at the team before turning her attention to an imaginary figure behind her.

"Let's rest outside the village's gate for the night," Minato ordered.

"I won't stay here. This place is cursed!" Yan answered.

"Then go on ahead and tell the queen of our arrival," Minato ordered.

"Let me take the priestess," Yan asked.

"No…you're an unarmed messenger, it would be easy to take Kyoko from you," Minato replied. The crazed woman limped away continuing with her ranting. As the set up camp Minato allowed Kyoko to explore the surrounding area.

"Kyoko don't stray too far," Minato ordered to the girl. She was about fifty to sixty feet away from him. He didn't allow her to be that far away even in Konoha, but kids will be kids.

"Kay," the girl called back. She smiled prancing around in the snow. It had been awhile since she had this much fun. Twitching her ears Kyoko let out a whimper as she observed her surroundings.

"Kakashi…go after her," Minato ordered only to hear the child scream. His face turned pale knowing that Kyoko only screamed in two circumstances: A. she was in the presence of a spider or B. she was about to be attacked. Teleporting to her marker he was shocked to see her missing. _I shouldn't have let her go off on her own. The local rumors may have had some truth. And whatever took Kyoko is bigger than the average person also smart enough to rip off the marker tied on her hood, _Minato thought picking up her ribbon. He grimaced seeing no visible foot prints in the snow. "Spread out and find her. Her captor could not have gone far." They quickly spread out searching for Minato's little girl.

"Lord Hokage take a look at this," Genma called out. He had found a cave. The winds caused the cave to howl a melancholy song. Genma shuttered from the brisk air. He rubbed his arms to warm himself. _I wonder how Kyoko-hime survived in this environment especially as a baby_, Genma thought signaling Raido, Kakashi and the Hokage over to them.

"What is it?" the Hokage asked.

"There are fresh foot prints that lead down here. Should we follow it?" Genma replied.

"Kakashi and I will go down there and investigate. You two will remain up here and search the village for Kyoko," the Hokage answered.

"Shouldn't we go instead?" Genma suggested.

"On this mission, your main priority is to protect the girl," the Hokage answered entering the cave with Kakashi. "I need you up here to catch Kyoko if she surfaces."

"Yes sir," Genma sighed. _Lord Hokage is getting too involved in this…we should be the ones searching for her_, Genma thought as Kakashi and the Hokage disappeared into the cave.

"Sensei look," Kakashi muttered in a soft voice. In the dim lighting two glowing red eyes appeared glaring back at them. Beneath the glaring eyes hung the unconscious Kyoko strung beneath the creature's teeth by her hood. The creature huffed turning away from the two men wandering off into the dark caverns. "What should we do?...Sensei?" _It's similar to that beast that we killed back in Konoha_, Minato thought.

"The only option we have is to follow it," Minato answered. "Let's see where this takes us." Opening his backpack Minato took out a flashlight. "Come on."

* * *

><p>BEFORE YOU GUYS START NAGGING ME…I WILL EXPLAIN WHY THERE'S NO MARKER ON HER BODY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.<p>

Kishimoto always throw wrenches in my plans! :p So I have thought of something to remedy this situation and it will be in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>I don't know why but Kyoko (my error) seems to not use honorifics for Kakashi, Genma and Raido. I'll go back and fix that.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks Narutofan for your ever constant reviewing. Kakashi is definitely having a hard time with Kyoko, hopefully the relationship will get a little better. Sorry that I'm not as consistent with my updating.<p>

And

Diandra, this is in response to your chapter 20 review. Thanks for the review first off! I don't think I've ever encountered you before. Itachi and Kyoko are rather cute. Haha!

* * *

><p>Some fanfic news from yours truly,<p>

For all the Gundam SEED fans out there (If you don't like the series please don't rant to me that you don't) I have decided that I will redo Waltfeld's Daughter. I'm not exactly too happy with how it started…It went too slowly. I will leave Waltfeld's Daughter up just in case you did really like it but I won't be updating it. For those of you who like SEED and haven't read the prequel, Amnesia Girl, I would recommend that you read it while you wait for me to take a long time to update this story or read anything else from all the other amazing writers on this website.

Continuing on, I might also have one or two Gundam Seed Astray stories as well. They both deal with the Serpent Tail's two main pilots, Gai Murakumo and Elijah Kiel respectively. I have decided that I really like the Serpent Tail for some reason. I'm not sure why.

Okay! In the Naruto area of the fanfic world, I will also be redoing Bitten. Bitten, was supposed to be the sequel to this story that was supposed to run concurrently with Honey I Can Explain. That didn't work well since I didn't have this story completely figure out. Also it got away from what I wanted it to be and there were so many plot holes. I will rewrite Bitten as well when I finish this story, yet there might be a story in between the rewritten Bitten and Honey I Can Explain, I haven't decided how to format the Honey I Can Explain timeline. Like with Waltfeld's Daughter I will also leave Bitten up just in case you liked it.

AH! I know so much news! I will unfortunately be going back to school soon, so you know what that means…VERY unpredictable updating. I will also probably be taking some time off in December/January due to some personal reasons. Once we get closer, I'll explain a little more in detail. I think you've guys have had enough news today.

Now make sure to read and review! Remember that anyone can, even if you do not have an account. Sorry for all the notes at the end of this chapter!

WoofumsPup


	33. Chapter 33: Hidden Beneath

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 33: Hidden Beneath

* * *

><p>A short chapter! It's been a while hasn't it? I guess I forgot to tell you…I don't have internet in my apartment right now. SOOOO, that's why this is late, but school has started.<p>

* * *

><p>"Minato-sensei, I don't understand why you just didn't immediately go to her position," Kakashi asked.<p>

"Her body seems to have the capability to reject seals," Minato began. "She would break out in a rash and hives when I would mark her body. The seal itself would disappear within ten minutes. "

"Minato-sensei, are you sure that you'll be able to part with your princess?" Kakashi asked as they walked down the dark cavern.

"I'll do what I have to," Minato answered. "This is about Kyoko-chan's life not mine."

"Yet your relationship with Kyoko is just improving…you're not distancing yourself from her," Kakashi replied.

"There's still a lot you have to learn Kakashi. Kyoko is only a child, you can't be cold and distant with her because she's leaving. You have to act like nothing's going to happen but at the same time drop little hints about what is going to come so the child will become more willing to accept the truth. The child will probably not like the truth but he or she will already know what to expect," Minato answered.

"Yes sir," Kakashi sighed.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"I'm still not convinced that Kyoko's a child. She's just too strong to be one and most of the time she doesn't act her age. Also I can't believe that they just happened to send a messenger to Konoha and then find her. She has to be a spy," Kakashi answered.

"She's a child. There's still a lot I don't know about Kyoko-chan…which is why it would be easy to say that Kyoko is spy," Minato answered.

"Yet you don't know for certain, Sensei!"

"You still need a little more heart Kakashi," Minato chuckled before becoming serious. "This beast is able to move around silently here and we don't have sufficient lighting here. Be careful Kakashi."

"Your too kind at times," Kakashi sighed.

"If I wasn't she would be dead by now or made into a lifeless doll," Minato answered. They reached a clearing that was lit just enough to turn off the flashlight. "Spread out and look for her." Minato heard the quiet scratching of claws on the snow packed ground. Slowly Minato took out his kunai as he honed into the sound. Kakashi stayed close the Hokage watching the shadows for the creature. _I can't even properly sense Kyoko here,_ Minato thought as a shinobi leapt out of the shadows. Kakashi quickly counter the Shinobi's kunai with his own.

"The Yellow Flash and the Copy Ninja, what are you two doing here?" the shinobi gasped backing off from his attack.

"Capture him," Minato ordered. _He may not know about Kyoko…there's no reason to reveal her to him_, Minato thought rushing in to attack the shinobi. Minato and Kakashi subdued him quickly."

"Who sent you?" Kakashi demanded.

"Heh, we don't need a village," the man answered his nose bleeding from the attack.

"Kakashi," Minato ordered. _Genjutsu will make him talk_, Minato thought.

"They know nothing about the girl being here. They're here on some type of extermination mission," Kakash answered. "It looks like they're trying to kill some type of creature."

"How many are with him,"

"There's five more," Kakashi answered.

"Knock him out. If we kill him…they'll know that there are other rival shinobi here if we kill him," Minato ordered.

* * *

><p>"The people just left everything as it is," Raido muttered. "All of these bones left untouched since the day these people die."<p>

"It'll take forever for us to find the princess, especially without disturbing these remains," Genma answered.

"Yeah, do you think we'll find her alive?" Raido asked.

"Not sure, I've heard from Lord Hokage that the princess is very strong…but she is only a child," Genma answered. "This kid better not be playing a prank on us."

"No the princess would never leave Lord Hokage's side for that long. She's a curious little girl but she's very cautious," Raido replied. "When I walked Kyoko home once she didn't leave my side BUT she did watch everything and if she was really curious, she left my side for a few seconds before returning."

"You're rather distant from the princess," Genma noted.

"I don't fare well with children," Raido replied.

"Come on, you can't be that bad," Genma answered. He received an angered glare.

"Why do you think Kyoko-hime is always with you?" Raido muttered.

"Because I'm more fun," Genma answered.

"Because she's not scared of you," Raido spat.

"Well how come you just can't be more gentle?" Genma answered.

"It's not that I'm not gentle…I just…"

"You're scared of children aren't you," Genma asked his lips curling up in a wicked smile.

"I wouldn't say scared."

"Why else would you be unable to talk to little Kyoko-hime," Gemna purred.

"I'm not scared of the princess!" Raido barked.

"Since you're getting so defensive…I think you are," Genma teased.

"Maybe…a little. I never know what the little girl wants. She just stares and if I smile she becomes fearful."

"She's not fearful, she's just surprised," Genma answered. "As you said she's very curious about the world. And the way she approaches something surprising, is to show a 'fearful' or a 'surprised' face. She has nothing but positive words for you."

"Well that good," Raido sighed with relief. "So can you teach me how to interact with her?"

"We'll have to see," Genma teased.

* * *

><p>"Lord Hokage," a guttural voice growled. Slowly Minato opened his eyes to see the foul beast that had stolen his Kyoko. It's mangled face was staring back at him. Sitting up Minato reached for his weapon's pouch to find it missing. "Don't be alarmed. I'm not here to hurt you." Minato winced slightly feeling his head throb with pain. "You hit your head on the way down."<p>

_Flashback_

_The creature laid the little girl down on some rubble letting out a small growl. We've finally caught up with it, Minato thought tossing a kunai to get the creature away from Kyoko. It roared continuing to stand over the child. Kyoko was unconscious on the ground or playing dead. The creature reached down to pick up the child again only to be attacked with a barrage of kunai and shuriken._

_ "Kakashi you distract the beast while I get Kyoko," Minato ordered._

_ "Be careful Sensei the ground is weak here," Kakashi replied._

_End Flashback_

"Where's the girl?" Minato growled.

"She's safe…she's grown so much," the creature cooed reaching over to rub the little girl's face. Its claws grazed over her cheek softly.

"You're her father…aren't you…," Minato said quietly.

"The man that's on the inside is her father…I am just a beast," the creature answered.

"Is she okay?" Minato asked urgently.

"She's fine…just unconscious," the beast answered. "You protected her during the fall at the cost of cutting up your own body…why?"

"She's an important individual in your society and a child," Minato answered.

"Don't lie, you love her. Why would you fight so hard to get her back?" the beast questioned. I

"She's like a daughter to me. I've been raising her for a few months…she has brightened my world in so many ways," Minato replied.

"I'm glad that she has you to protect her," the beast answered.

"Sir, what's your name?" Minato asked watching Kyoko sleep next to the fire.

"Don't call me sir! I'm only a beast," the beast growled.

"You'll always be a human," Minato reasoned.

"Not in this form," the beast roared.

"I see," Minato muttered disheartened.

"I never thought any of this would happen," the creature whimpered.

"What happened?…Kyoko…Miyana she's a tormented soul. She tries to act normal but everyday…she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders," Minato answered.

"Let's start at the beginning," the creature sighed. "In our telling…our land was ruled by the sixteen great wolves who every year demanded a female sacrifice so that our people would remain safe. Many sacrifices were outcasts but one year the daughter of a rich lord was chosen. The lord refused to give his daughter to them causing the great wolves to go into a blind rage. They destroyed crops, caused fires, earthquakes and other natural disasters. Instead of the sacrifice just dying thousands of people did. After years of destruction, a light began to pierce through our dark clouds, a wandering priestess whose mission was peace. She had a powerful chakra and was able to lock the gods into the mountain that they currently reside in. In return for staying in the mountain, she allowed the gods to feed off of her chakra and to keep their position as gods and goddess by giving her their divine messages. This priestess was offered the position as queen by our people but she turned down the position in favor of continuing her work as priestess. She became the first high priestess of many with the current priestess being my daughter, Miyana. As the first High Priestess got older, she noticed that it was harder for her to control the wolves' chakras and for her to spread the word of the great wolves.

Towards the end of her life she chose fifteen young women from the strongest clans to spread the Great Wolves messages. They were each imbedded with the sealing crystal that keeps the wolves inside the mountain. The last woman the high priestess chose was her own daughter to be imbedded with all sixteen crystals to continue her work. As the years went by, the families of the sixteen women who were chosen became known as the sixteen noble clans. It was peaceful for a time until the warring Shinobi began to spill into our land breeding distrust and deceit among the people. The High Priestess, Nydiana, a blind soft spoken woman did her best to keep the people under control but another priestess…Priestess Nomia of the Geldani felt that the High Priestess was too soft and that war was the only way to keep the peace. Priestess Nomia tried to overthrow High Priestess Nydiana but was beaten easily by Nydiana. After the failed coup de tat, High Priestess Nydiana removed Nomia's power giving them to a distant cousin that wasn't directly apart of the Geldani lineage. This bred animosity between the Kin and Geldani Clans, yet things were peaceful between ours clans for a time.

Years later I met Miyana's mother…Rosneen, a sweet woman…a kind woman. She was what we called a "Seeche", a person without a clan. If you don't belong to a clan, you can't move upward in society and you were considered a social outcast. My mother was the high priestess and she had taught me to extend my kindness to everyone I met. I befriended Rosneen… and soon enough she became my world. My love for her was unnaturally strong and after months of dating I was glad that her love for me was just as strong. We were wed in October after two years of courtship. The trouble began a year after our marriage. I learned that she was spying on the Kin Clan and in return she would become a part of the Geldani Clan. It ripped my heart out when I learned that the woman I loved…had stabbed me in the back. She had explained away that she had fallen in love with me and wasn't giving any more information to the Geldani. I believed her because she was pregnant with our first child…Miyana, a beautiful white haired girl…The next incarnation of the High Priestess. We could tell that Miyana had great potential for being the priestess. She was very in tuned to the spirit world even though she wasn't embedded with the crystals. We were happy for a time…Miyana, Rosneen and I…until my mother gave us a prophecy, "Upon Miyana's Rite, the world as we know it will crumble. Order will only be return when Miyana marries an outsider and returns to our land." The creature broke down into a sob.

"Sir," Minato muttered reaching out to comfort the grotesque creature. It swatted his hand away.

"Stay away! I'm too hideous to be comforted by you!" the creature growled.

"Sir…you're not grotesque. You're a man who's been torment just as much as his daughter. To go through the pain of not being able to see her, to hold her, to comfort her while she cries and to be there when she get married…for many it's too unbearable," Minato reasoned.

"Did she explain what happened…the day of her Rite?" the creature asked.

"What was her Rite?"

"A Priestess's Rite is when they undergo a ritual that imbeds the crystals and seals into her body. The former priestess and the priestess in training share the work of spreading the gods' message until the older one dies in which the younger one becomes the main priestess," the creature explained.

"No she didn't…Miyana always told my wife and I that everyone in your village 'lay very still now'," Minato replied looking down at the still girl.

"After hearing the prophecy, Rosneen never looked at Miyana the same. She didn't speak to her in a loving voice, nor did she care for our child properly. A month before Miyana's Rite, a few Shinobi passed through the temple. We clothed and fed them and soon enough they were on their way. On Miyana's Rite…her 3rd birthday…the Shinobi and the Geldani attacked. I hid Rosneen and Miyana before being knocked unconscious and left for dead. They went through and slaughter almost everyone. I had awoken to the carnage hours later. It was horrible… everyone around me was dead or dying. I quickly tracked down Miyana and my wife at a river with a few temple guards that were able to survive the attack. I was shocked at what I saw…Rosneen was trying to hold Miyana's head underneath the icy water. She was cursing at our daughter about how she ruined our lives…That was the first time Miyana's powers activated. Miyana repelled her mother from her disgusting task chanting the words of our gods. I took this time to knock my wife unconscious before Kyoko could harm either of us. We were able to subdue her power before I instructed the guards to take Miyana out of the country and into the world of Shinobi. I thought that if she escaped our world…she wouldn't have to die or suffer."

"Miyana told my wife and I that by the time she got to our village she was alone," Minato answered. "Miyana's afraid of rivers."

"Protect my daughter for me," the creature pleaded. "She's all I have left."

"I'll protect her," Minato answered. "Is there anything you would like to say to her?" Minato picked up the unconscious girl. The creature shied away from his child. "At least hold her. This may be the last time you get to see or hold her." Slowly the creature took his child holding her closely in his arms.

"Make sure to be a good girl for your new father. He'll take care of you and he will keep you safe. I wasn't able to keep you safe from your own mother but I'm glad that you were able to escape from this hell. You'll become a great wife and mother when you get married because of this man. Take care of yourself Miyana," the creature whispered to his child before handing her back over to Minato. Minato cradled the little girl in his arms.

"I'm not her father, nor am I her NEW father. You are, and you will always be. I'm just a father figure to her," Minato answered.

"You're a great man Hokage. I'm glad that you came to investigate after the other one of us came to your village. The other beast, he was a good man and a guard…he knew the dangers and he faced them flawlessly," the creature replied. _It seems like Kyoko was right when she said that the beast was truly human_, Minato thought.

"We didn't come to investigate, we came to return Kyoko…Miyana to the Queen," Minato answered.

"There will only be chaos if she returns now. Turn back Hokage, there's nothing left for Miyana here," the creature urged.

"I'll ask the Queen if I can keep her. If this prophecy is true…then Miyana will just cause more strife," Minato answered.

"Don't ask the Queen," the creature growled. "She's nothing more than a shell." Getting on to its feet, it moved a cloth over on the nearest wall. There was a small narrow hole in it. "Miyana knows the way out of here, you should get going, your team is waiting for you."

"But, what about you? What about your child?!" Minato answered. He held onto Kyoko tightly.

"I have no life with her. She would only be traumatized by my looks," the creature answered.

"She's your child! In Konoha we have doctors that could…"

"I DON'T need your help! Shinobi were the ones who made me into this beast! I don't want to be your test subject!" the creature roared.

"What about Miyana!" Minato demanded. Kyoko squirmed in her unconscious state in his arms. "She's your daughter! She needs you!"

"You promised to protect her, she'll be safer with you. I'll find another way to get back to my normal body. Now you should go," the creature answered. "Take care of Miyana, she's all I have. Her necklace, it's the key."

* * *

><p>SOOO! There shall be a sequel yay! (I don't remember if I wrote anything about that) There shall also be a Gundam Seed story too! YAY! (If you don't like Seed don't whine about it to me!) But I'm not sure which one I should do. No yay…So I created a poll that's on my profile. You should go and vote! Yay!<p>

See you guys soon and "happy" school season to you all,

WoofumsPup


	34. Chapter 34: Purifying Pools

Woofums Chapter 34

* * *

><p>Another short chapter, I promise that Chapter 35 will be much longer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kakashi," Raido called out rushing to his teammate. "Where's Lord Hokage?"<p>

"The floor collapsed when he was saving Kyoko-hime. It looks like they were able to escape being crushed by the rocks but I don't know anything else. It's getting dark and there's a rouge party of ninja in the underground passage ways. The three of us should search for them tomorrow," Kakashi reported.

"But…" Raido growled

"We're at a disadvantage. We're better off waiting." Raido sighed nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Kyo-chan," Minato cooed bouncing the little girl in his arms. "Naptime is over sweetheart." Opening her eyes Kyoko squirmed fearfully in his arms.<p>

"Let me go!" Kyoko squealed shutting her eyes tightly.

"It's me Papa remember sweetheart?" Minato cooed getting a firmer grip on Kyoko. Kyoko stopped struggling opening her eyes. She scratched her head in a confused fashion as she looked at the areas surrounding them. "See? It's just me silly."

"Papa…where'd the thingy go?" Kyoko asked as Minato placed her on the ground. He took her hand as he searched for an exit.

"The thingy? What thingy?" Minato asked.

"Big thingy, very scary. It grabbed my hood," Kyoko replied reaching for the shredded pieces of fabric with her spare hand.

"Well it decided to leave you alone. Now Kyo-chan, an angel told me that you know how to get to the surface. Can you take us there?" Minato asked listening for any enemies.

"I have to fix this place first. It's dirty," Kyoko answered.

"We don't have time for you to clean up Kyo-chan," Minato replied.

"If I don't, I will die," Kyoko replied looking up at Minato seriously. "I will die." _I don't think that I've ever seen Kyoko so serious_, Minato thought.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"If this place is really dirty. Then it makes me really dirty. I don't have any energy around me to make myself clean," Kyoko answered. "If I become too dirty I die from being not clean."

"So what do we need to do first?" Minato asked.

"We need to go down and purwify the healing pools," Kyoko replied. "We need light." Gently Kyoko lit up her body with her symbols. Holding on to Kyoko's hand Minato could feel a slight tingling begin to radiate through his body.

"So where are we going first?" Minato asked.

"Down dere," Kyoko answered pointing at a door with her freehand. "Dere are steps over dere."

"Okay," Minato answered picking Kyoko up. _Although this building has only been abandoned for a few years, the snow is making it crumble at a faster rate. I have to be careful where I step,_ Minato thought. "Just tell me where to go." He poked Kyoko's nose gently feeling the slight tingling sensation from Kyoko's power. Carefully Minato forced the door open to reveal the stairway that Kyoko had spoken of.

"Go down," Kyoko replied. Minato started down the steps cautiously placing his feet. "Nobody has been down this way in a long time. They told me that."

"What about the rouge ninja wandering around here?" Minato asked.

"They don't know how to get down here," a voice whispered into Minato ear. Alarmed Minato turned around to see that no one was there.

"When we're connected like dis, you can hear them too," Kyoko squeaked. "Can you see the spirits around here too?"

"No," Minato answered. "Them as in gods or them as in spirits?"

"Both," Kyoko replied. "Gods voices are louder than spirit voices. They don't whisper."

"Do you hear this everyday?" Minato asked.

"Yes, but there's many spirits roaming here…they're so loud. Something must be wrong with the pools," Kyoko whispered to Minato. She clung to him tightly whimpering worriedly.

"It's okay Kyo-chan," Minato cooed. _I can't believe she goes through this everyday,_ Minato thought stroking Kyoko's hair. "Kyo-chan, look at me." Kyoko shook her head clutching on to Minato tightly. "Come on sweetheart, look at me."

"This place is scary now," Kyoko mumbled looking into Minato's eyes.

"Kyo-chan what's happening to your eyes?" Minato asked. Her eyes had patches of hazel coloring.

"Too many dirty things…I'm becoming dirty," Kyoko replied. "My hair is turning gray too." She showed him parts of her hair which were becoming gray. "Eventuwy my hair will become black and my eyes brown and then I will die."

"Okay, I'll get you down there as fast as possible. I don't want my little angel to die," Minato answered.

"You're my angel Daddy!" Kyoko squeaked lovingly kissing his cheek. Minato smiled hugging Kyoko tightly.

"No you're my angel" Minato chuckled.

"No you are!" Kyoko squeaked.

"You are!" Minato chuckled poking her nose.

"NOOOO you are," Kyoko squeaked squirming happily.

"We're at the bottom," Minato said. "What now angel?"

"Put me down please angel," Kyoko squeaked. Minato put her down taking hold of her hand. She tugged on his hand leading him to the center of an underground cave. Kyoko gasped worriedly staring at a pitch black pool in front of them. "This is not good."

"What's wrong angel?" Minato asked. Minato noticed that her mirror necklace to glow

"Pure pools are not pure no more. I need to make dem pure again so I can be pure," Kyoko replied pouting. Releasing Minato's hand she sat down on the ground sticking her hands in the water. Singing to her gods Kyoko's blue symbols began to sprout about the cave as the water began to glow a bright white. Her hair flowed around her as the pool began to bubble. _The more I see her power…the more I see that she needs to stay here. This is where Kyoko belongs but I want her here with us. She can preach tolerance to the people of Konoha. She's my daughter…and that's why she shouldn't be here_, Minato thought. The thick dark substance began to evaporate from the surface of the water as a black substance emerged from Kyoko's mouth.

"Kyo-chan," Minato gasped as Kyoko coughed up the substance. Her hair began to revert back to its normal white color.

"I'm okay Daddy," she said between her coughs. The symbols around the cave stayed lit as the ones on Kyoko's body dissipated. "To the next place Daddy." Minato let out a sigh of relief seeing that her eyes had returned back to the normal light blue. He took her hand looking over the now lit area. There were a series of pools that were slowly turning pristine in color.

"Where are we going next Angel?" Minato asked.

"The pools need to run to the top. We need to go up from here," Kyoko replied.

"Alright," Minato answered. "Just tell me where to go."

"There'stairs over dere, we need to go up dem," Kyoko replied pulling Minato along. "I will heal your head later."

"You will?" Minato asked.

"Yeah!" she squeaked.

"See that means you're an angel!" Minato cooed.

"YOU'RE my angel!" Kyoko squeaked.

"Why?"

"Because you saved me Daddy!" Kyoko replied looking up at him. "You are brave and you saved me when everybuddy left me to not wake up!" Getting to the stairs, Minato picked up Kyoko so they could save time. Going up the stairs Kyoko twitched her ears looking the stairwell.

"What do you hear?" Minato asked.

"More spirits," Kyoko whispered. "I can't understand them."

"Do they sound happy?" Minato asked as Kyoko pointed him in the right direction.

"They want to…I don't understand…they want to do something," Kyoko whispered back. She covered her ears whimpering softly. "No no."

"It's okay Kyo-chan," Minato cooed. "Kyo-chan, remember when you were having all of those headaches."

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"Was it because of the gods and spirits that you were having them?" Minato asked placing Kyoko down.

"Yes," Kyoko muttered. Placing Kyoko on a ledge Minato climbed on top of it with her.

"Climb on my back sweetheart," Minato cooed. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck. Minato stood up continuing their trek into the unknown.

"Papa, do you see those balls," Kyoko asked pointing up ahead of them.

"Yes."

"Do you see the circle door above dem?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes."

"We need to move it so the healing pool waters can flow through," Kyoko replied. Lighting the symbols on her body, Kyoko tugged on Minato's shirt to be put down. Getting closer to the spheres Minato placed her down. _How are we going to do this_, Minato thought. Each sphere was in shallow dish.

"That 'circle door' is really far up there sweetheart…and my ninjutsu isn't working," Minato said smiling down at a vacant spot next to him. "Kyoko-chan?" He looked around the room to find his now missing daughter.

"This way Daddy!" Kyoko called out. She was standing on one of the dishes. She reverted to her wolf form jumping to another dish.

"Kyoko-chan!" Minato gasped. She barked at him happily, jumping to another dish. Minato sighed quickly joining the little girl. Getting to the top Kyoko went back to her human form glowing with her blue coloring.

"We need to push it so the water will come through," Kyoko replied pointing at the circle. Going to it, Kyoko began to push against it. Minato smiled, _I like how she thinks she can move it on her own…yet she has surprised me before_. He joined Kyoko trying to push it out of the way. "It's not moving."

"We just have to put a little more power in to it," Minato reasoned pushing as hard as he could. Becoming a more brilliant blue Kyoko pushed harder as well. Minato could feel the old structure beginning to move. He could just barely make out the silhouettes of spirits pushing against the structure as well.

"If you touch me Daddy you can use my power too!" Kyoko answered. _I can hear Kushina's dark jokes…_Minato thought with a groan. The spirits whispered to them and each other as they continued pushing and shoving the structure. _This is…amazing...spirits, shinobi and a little luponian girl working hard to restore the natural order…_Minato thought. Finally Minato and Kyoko were able to push the object out of the way and slowly but surely the pool water began to flow through a hole in the wall. The whispering ghosts dissipated. As the water hit each sphere, the sphere created a musical tone. Seemingly touched by the music Kyoko reverted back to her wolf form letting out a howl. The hall soon became lit with a strange power. "Daddy can use everything now!"

"What sweetie?" he asked his now human daughter.

"You can use your powers!"

"Why is that?"

"This water is special…It runs everything here!" Kyoko answered. Minato sighed standing up. _I'll have to get my answers from the queen,_ he thought. Reaching down he picked up Kyoko.

"Well is there anything else we need to do?" Minato asked. _I have no concept of time down here…who knows how long we've been down here,_ Minato thought.

"Get to the top!" Kyoko replied.

"Right!" Minato chuckled. _With my abilities restored, we have new problems…I can sense where these shinobi are now and they're heading straight for us…it also seems like Kyoko sensed them too…_ Minato thought jumping to the ground. Kyoko had her hands on her head muttering to herself in her unique language. _Or these spirits could be getting to her_, Minato thought hiding the little girl behind some rubble.

"Stay here," Minato cooed at his wide eyed girl.

"I told you that I was knocked out by the Hokage, but it seems like The White Fang's child isn't with him," the shinobi from earlier. _They have a sensor among them too_, Minato thought distancing himself from Kyoko.

"He has someone more valuable with him, Luponian High Priestess Miyana," the leader chuckled. "She will make a good servant and pet to a deserving lord."

"You shouldn't speak so quickly," Minato answered taking out one of his kunai. "During the Third Shinobi World War, special orders were given Iwagakure Shinobi to flee upon laying eyes on me. You…I let you live earlier…but I won't make the same mistake again."

"Papa," Kyoko muttered hearing the sound of men dying behind the rubble. Standing up Kyoko peaked around the corner to see the last man drop to the ground. Terrified Kyoko ducked down covering her ears shutting her eyes tightly. Going over to Kyoko Minato stooped down hugging her tightly.

"Let's get to the surface," Minato cooed.

"Daddy…why do you kill people?" Kyoko asked confused on how one of the nicest people she knew could be a murderer.

Minato sighed, "I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. Sometimes...I have to kill people to protect those that I love. If I left those men alive, they would just come back to harm us. Other times I kill people because I'm ordered too."

"Daddy…will they get a proper burial?" Kyoko asked as Minato left the room.

"Maybe, if they have comrades," Minato answered.

"Why do you have to kill people?" Kyoko asked.

"Because sometimes I have to," Minato answered. "Remember when you killed that man?" Kyoko nodded. "Why did you kill him?"

"Because he was going to kill Mommy," Kyoko replied.

"So you did it to protect Kus-Mommy."

"Yes."

"So you had to, but Kyo-chan, you can't kill everyone and if possible you shouldn't kill anyone," Minato explained.

"But why?"

"I'll explain it when…" Minato hesitated. _I might not see her again,_ Minato thought.

"Daddy?" Kyoko asked patting his cheek.

"When you get older, someone will explain it to you," Minato replied.

"What about you Daddy?"

"I might be able to…" Minato replied. He smiled in a bittersweet manner at her. _Someone will have to…she's seen too much but she's still too young to understand these adult concepts_¸ Minato thought. "Come on let's get you to the surface. I have a lot of questions that need to be answered by your queen." He offered her his hand.

"Kay Daddy," Kyoko squeaked grabbing on to Minato's hand.

* * *

><p>SSOOOO! Quick update on me, WoofumsPup, I have De Quervain's Tenosynovitis basically meaning that I injured the tendons on the thumb side of my wrists (I unfortunately have it in both of my wrists so I haven't been typing, writing, doing much of anything with my wrists). I have to wear a normal wrist brace on my right arm and then a thumb stabilizing wrist brace on my left. Due to this I haven't been able to get to my normal story writing and editing. Also school has been intense this semester. Sorry about all of this. I should be back for a little while, but not for too long. I'll be having surgery on Dec. 31 on my jaw to get rid of my TMJ. Not sure how I'm going to feel after that so I'm not going to make any promises.<p>

I promise that Chapter 35 will be much longer and will be here probably next week.

~WoofumsPup

P.S. If there are any notes to myself that I missed, please tell me.


	35. Chapter 35: Her Majesty

Honey I Can Explain Chapter 35: Her Majesty

* * *

><p>"What a celebration," Genma noted as they walked through the streets to the palace. Yan was escorting them through the streets to the Queen's palace.<p>

"Kyoko…Miyana-chan is their High Priestess. She's been gone for at least a year, you can understand their excitement for getting her back," Minato answered. Kyoko walked among the men surveying the happy people. Kyoko eyed several guardian wolves posted around the city procession. They watched her emotionlessly, their ears forward and alert.

"Such an array of color, I thought they'd all be like Kyoko," Genma joked looking at the people in the crowds. Kyoko looked to Genma puzzled, he gave her a quick wink getting the child to blush.

"Genma," the Hokage snapped. Genma shrugged playfully, putting his hands up as if to defend himself.

"I don't know any of them Daddy," Kyoko whispered taking his hand.

"It'll be okay Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed.

"Up Daddy," Kyoko squeaked fearfully.

"Okay," Minato answered picking up the little girl. She rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay Kyo-chan." Minato rubbed her back to soothe the little girl.

"What do we do now sir?" Kakashi asked.

"We'll talk about that once we get a moment in private. We need to get Kyoko to the queen right away," Minato answered.

"The Queen had to leave on urgent business today, she should be back later on tonight or tomorrow morning," Yan piped in. "They have rooms for you in the palace, and also a tour has been set up for you and your team."

"That's fine, is there any place for Kyoko to sleep?" Minato asked. Kyoko's eyes were half open and her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, she'll be able to lie down for an hour. She has a lot to catch up on," Yan answered.

"She needs more sleep than that," Minato answered.

"That's all the Queen's advisor would allow," Yan sighed. "She looks awfully tired."

"Kyoko-chan, you'll get a nap in soon," Minato soothed the half asleep girl. She nodded slightly shutting her eyes. Her ears hung low on her head unlike their normal perkiness. _I'm glad that this will all be over for her…travelling long distances is too hard on a child,_ Minato thought rubbing the little girl's back. He covered her head with her hood so she could get some sleep before getting to the palace.

"It looks like she was up all night," Yan noted.

"She was for a good portion of the night," Minato answered as he continued to rub her back. Yan looked to the Hokage for answers only to see Minato looking away from him.

"Let's get her to the palace then," Yan sighed. These shinobi were always so mysterious, why couldn't they just tell him everything.

"Let me remind you guys that we're not here to bother the women," the Hokage ordered.

"But that's the fun…" Genma began. The Hokage shot the boy a glare.

"Genma!" the Hokage snapped.

* * *

><p>Once inside the palace, Minato was able to lay the sleeping Kyoko down on a bed. He kissed her good night leaving the room where his team was waiting outside.<p>

"You should rest Lord Hokage," Raido suggested.

"Not yet," Minato answered. "Keep an eye on Kyoko-chan our mission isn't over yet. Something doesn't seem right here."

"Do you think this was a mistake?" Genma asked quietly.

"No, but I want to know everything that happens before we leave here," Minato answered in a low voice. "I'm going to go back and watch Kyoko-chan. I want you guys to talk to the locals and the palace staff…see if you guys can find out anything about Kyoko's disappearance or what type of state this land has been in since her disappearance."

"Yes sir," the men answered leaving Minato at the door. Going back into the room, Kyoko was still peacefully sleeping on the bed. _I'm glad that her parents aren't dead but they're in no condition to raise their child. I don't know what these people want with me…I need to get back to Kushina yet I don't want to leave here until I know that Kyoko-chan will be safe here as Miyana Kin. And then there's the problem of Itachi…his obsession with Kyoko won't fade away that easily since we left secretly. If he does want to come and visit Kyoko…I want to make sure that our people will be able to coexist peacefully,_ Minato thought sitting next to Kyoko on the bed. Minato shut his eyes reviewing everything that had happened to them in his mind. What could he tell the Queen? What needed to be done to protect Kyoko from her enemies and to protect her from his own? He drifted off to sleep being awoken about twenty minutes later by a knock on the door. Opening his eyes Minato went to the door to see a tall skinny man in front of him.

"Lord Hokage," the man said with a bow. Minato heard Kyoko push off the bed running to him. She placed her head against his leg peering up at the man. "I am Her Majesty's royal advisor, Samsu Aibenkon. She instructed me to give you and your team a tour of her palace."

"Daddy," Kyoko whimpered reaching up to him.

"Yes, Yan told me that," Minato answered picking up Kyoko.

"High Priestess," Samsu gasped bowing to the little girl. Kyoko shyly looked away hiding her head in Minato's shoulder.

"Can you say hi?" Minato asked. She squirmed in his arms shaking her head no. "Yes you can! Come on, say hi for me." Turning around, Kyoko stared innocently at Samsu.

"Hi," she muttered.

"You can do better than that!" Minato chuckled. He smoothed the hair out of her eyes.

"Hi!" she squeaked. She stared at Samsu suspiciously. _I know she's been through a lot but damn she's suspicious of every new person she meets_._ Or…or it's just her nature, I believe I remember Jiraiya-sensei saying that her people were naturally wary,_ Minato thought.

"I let my team take some time off. It'll just be me and Miyana," Minato answered snuggling the little girl. She smiled snuggling him in return. Kyoko squeaked with happiness throwing her arms around Minato's neck. He laughed quietly kissing Kyoko's cheek.

"That's okay," Samsu answered. "This way sir and priestess."

"When will Queen Lana return?" Minato asked placing Kyoko down on the ground. In her insecurity she held on to Minato's hand tightly.

"Hopefully tonight…her business didn't take as long as she thought it would," Samsu answered.

"That's good, I have several questions that I need to ask her," Minato replied seriously.

"Yes well…she will get to you as soon as she can," Samsu answered. "Or _**I**_can answer those questions."

"No, I want to speak with your queen," Minato replied.

"Daddy," Kyoko whined pulling on his hand. "I wanna play."

"We're going on a tour first sweetheart," Minato shushed.

"Miyana, you have far too much to do. Playtime will only happen on Saturdays and only for two hours," Samsu replied. Kyoko huffed not liking the new restrictions she had.

"Daddy?" Kyoko asked.

"It'll be okay Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed.

"These two women will be Miyana's handmaidens," Samsu said as they reached the throne room. "Their names are Ipiza and Idena."

"Hello High Priestess," the women said in unison. Kyoko hid behind Minato suspiciously.

"Kyo-chan, don't be rude," Minato chuckled pulling her back out from behind him.

"Hi," Kyoko said with a bow.

"They will be taking care of Kyoko day in and day out until we find her a husband," Samsu answered.

"There's a young boy that shows some promise in Konoha," Minato stated. _Kushina would kill me if I didn't try_, Minato thought. He thought of the pounding he could and probably would receive by the angered pregnant Kushina.

"Oh really? What's the boy's name," Samsu asked with a smirk.

"Itachi Uchiha," Minato answered.

"Uchiha?! That's a clan that even us Luponian know," Samsu replied. "How old is this boy?"

"He's four," Minato replied.

"Hmpf, we'll just have to see how much promise this boy has," Samsu answered in a snobbish tone.

"He's a very smart individual. His reasoning and logic is better than most adults," Minato replied. Samsu raised an eye brow before turning away.

"High Priestess, we should get you into your ceremonial robes," the woman named Idena said softly. Kyoko stamped her feet seizing Minato's hand.

"I'm on a tour with Daddy," Kyoko whined.

"She didn't get enough sleep, sorry if she's a bit crabby," Minato replied.

"She needs to be in her robes though," Idena continued in her soft voice.

"NOOOO!" Kyoko whined continued to stamp her feet.

"High Priestess!" Samsu snapped. He barked in their native language making Kyoko silent but she stood her ground rebelliously. She glared at Samsu angrily letting out a loud huff.

"Kyo-chan, you need to calm down," Minato reasoned going through her hair.

"I'm really tired," she whined. Kyoko looked up at Minato frustrated with the situation.

"You can be tired but that's not an excuse to be rude or mean," Minato replied.

"Kay," Kyoko whimpered rubbing her eyes. Minato took her hand.

"A Priestess can't be tired," Samsu growled glaring at Minato. He was too benevolent, too kind…this Hokage lacked the backbone to take care of a proud Luponian child.

"But a young child **can**," Minato answered. "Kyo-chan, why don't you go with these two nice ladies and then we can go back to our tour?"

"Kay," Kyoko muttered. Releasing Minato's hand she waddled to Ipiza taking her hand. The girl and the handmaidens soon wandered off. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her right hand.

"You're being too hard on her," Minato said to Samsu.

"Hardly," Samsu answered. "We don't 'go soft' on our children especially our priestesses. They need to be raised in strict discipline. We are a proud people, and you're softening her up. If she's tired then that's her fault, she just needs to deal with it."

"That's true, if she was a little older but she's only four years old," Minato answered.

"I'm guessing you did not keep her on a strict schedule," Samsu huffed.

"She was on a strict schedule but we could easily change it when she needed more sleep or more time to herself or if we needed to place her in time out when she misbehaved. You also need to change to a stricter schedule slowly, if you do it quickly then Miyana will continue to throw tantrums and disobey you," Minato answered.

"Need I remind you…You are a GUEST Lord Hokage…we do things DIFFERENTLY here," Samsu replied. Minato scowled letting out a quiet sigh, Kyoko had been raised differently and to enact a new raising policy so quickly would only cause Kyoko to become a rebellious child. Kyoko returned about twenty minutes later in ceremonial robes similar to the ones her time travelling self wore. She also had an ice blue triangle painted underneath her left eye.

"Daddy!" she gasped running to him. _There's a new handmaiden,_ Minato noted picking up Kyoko. He hugged her tightly pressing her cheek against his.

"You looking amazing my little angel," Minato praised twirling Kyoko around in his arms.

"This is Ikeeha," Samsu answered.

"What happened to Idena?" Minato asked suspiciously.

"The Mother called her away for a little bit," Ipiza answered.

"I live to serve the High Priestess, it's an honor to have this privilege," Ikeeha answered with a gentle bow.

"Let's continue on our tour," Samsu answered. "We MUST stay on schedule." Minato place Kyoko back down allowing her to walk with the handmaidens. _Kyo-chan is going to have a really hard time here_, Minato thought. He watched her play with the handmaidens imagining that the women were Kushina. Samsu's words droned on about the palace and its many fixtures but Minato could care less about them, the only thing he cared about was the safety and wellbeing of little Kyoko. _She's not going to be with us,_ Minato thought. "Lord Hokage…Lord Hokage!" Minato snapped out of his trance looking between the individuals.

"Yes?" the Hokage asked.

"Is everything alright?" Samsu asked.

"Yes, I just got lost in my thoughts," the Hokage replied. Kyoko fluttered to him taking his hand.

"With me by your side, Daddy won't get lost," Kyoko squeaked.

"Yeah?" Minato asked.

"Yeah!" Kyoko squeaked. The two handmaidens whispered to each other as they walked around the palace. They went up a set of stairs to a bell tower. Kyoko fluttered over to a window looking out. "WAAHHHH! WE'RE UP HIGH!" Kyoko looked back at Minato seeing that he was listening to Samsu. "DADDY! EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE TINY BUGS!"

"Shhhhhh, not so loud Kyo-chan," Minato hushed. "Come over here…I don't want you to fall out."

"Kay," Kyoko answered returning to Minato's side. She was soon intrigued by Ikeeha wandering over to her. Seconds later Ikeeha let out a scream.

"The Priestess! She j-jumped!" she screamed backing away from the window in fear. Cursing to himself Minato sprinted to the window before jumping out after her. Teleporting to her position Minato grabbed on to the child only to find that she had disappeared. Minato threw one of his kunai to the ground teleporting to that position wondering if he had been confused by genjutsu. He soon felt a little tug on his pants, it was Kyoko.

"Hi," Kyoko squeaked.

"Kyoko what did I tell you about standing at the window and then you jumped out!" Minato scolded.

"You jumped too…and I didn't jump then, I jumped later," Kyoko answered.

"Ikeeha said that you jumped out the window," Minato answered.

"No…pushed out, and then my body jumped. You jumped out the window, jumped to me and then you jumped again to the ground," Kyoko replied.

"You mean teleportation," Minato said.

"Yeah you jump!" Kyoko answered. "Next year I won't be able to jump. I can only jump when I'm in REALLY bad danger…sometimes I can jump for fun. I can jump better here than I can at Konoha home." Kyoko fidgeted slightly, "Jumping is given to little priestesses so they can be…they can escape danger. When little priestesses are FIVE they can't do that no more." Lighting up her symbols she showed him the fading seal on the palm of her right hand. "Dis…Dis will become different later!"

"So when I asked you how you got on top of the countertop…and you said 'jump climb' you meant that you teleported and then climbed to the top," Minato answered.

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"Kyoko-chan, who pushed you out the window," Minato asked seriously.

"Keeha," Kyoko answered.

* * *

><p>"Where's Ikeeha?" Minato asked once he finally got inside.<p>

"There you are," Samsu gasped. "There's still more to see and we're off schedule by twenty minutes."

"She was called away by the Mother," Idena said in a gentle voice.

"The High Priestess said that Ikeeha pushed her out the window," Minato answered coldly.

"Ikeeha would never! She was so happy to serve the young high priestess," Idena gasped.

"We'll send someone to investigate Hokage, but all the priestess's handmaidens are carefully selected. A handmaiden trying to kill the priestess is an impossible idea," Samsu answered. He shot a glare at the Hokage, how dare he come here and point fingers!

"Or was it an attempt to kill me?" Minato asked.

"Preposterous!" Samsu snapped. "You saved our high priestess!"

"Keep a close eye on your staff…you don't know where their true allegiances fall," Minato answered.

"Kyoko-hime," Kakashi said softly from a nearby doorway. Kyoko looked over at him pulling on Minato's pants.

"This is one of my students," Minato introduced, "Kakashi Hatake."

"I see you bring nothing but the best," Samsu said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes I do," Minato replied. "Kyo-chan, go play with Kakashi."

"Okay," Kyoko sighed scampering to Kakashi. Kakashi picked her up before carrying the little girl off.

"Tell your Daddy that we have some important things to tell him," Kakashi whispered to her.

"Kay," Kyoko answered.

"What do you want to do Kyoko-hime?" Kakashi asked.

"I want you to put me down," Kyoko grumbled. _She's probably irritable from not sleeping enough_, Kakashi thought.

"You still don't trust me," Kakashi sighed.

"No," Kyoko answered quickly and determinedly.

"But I have orders to play with you," Kakashi replied poking her belly. Kyoko scrunched her nose batting away his hand.

"You're still not nice to me."

"You seem to be warming up to me," Kakashi said in a cheerful manner.

"No…you're the smaller evil," Kyoko replied with a frown. Kakashi sighed placing Kyoko down. "I have a secret!"

"What's your secret?" Kakashi asked. Kyoko motioned for him to kneel down.

Kyoko whispered into his ear, "Someone tried to kill me, one of the ladies in blue." She skipped away motioning him to follow.

"Does your Dadd…Does Lord Hokage know?" Kakashi asked standing up.

"Daddy knows very well!" Kyoko answered. "Follow follow! There's a parade!" Kyoko stared out one of the windows to see a procession of people, wolves and floats.

"It looks like the Queen is back," Kakashi muttered to himself joining Kyoko at the window. "Kyoko-chan, it looks like you have some admires." Turning around Kyoko saw a group of children staring at her.

"Hello?" Kyoko asked.

"We welcome you priestess," the children said sweetly with a bow.

"Thank you," Kyoko said with a smile.

"You're going to like it a lot here!" a girl around her age squeaked.

"Sure," Kyoko said her smile becoming more hesitant.

"Goodbye High Priestess Miyana!" the children said before scampering off.

"Kashi…" Kyoko muttered.

"What is it princess?" Kakashi answered.

"Everyone is happy to see me here…but…I'm not happy to be here. I feel like there is some here who wants to hurt me really bad and that scares me," Kyoko replied. "Is it bad to feel that way?"

"No…it's not bad to feel that way. You have nothing to worry about with Lord…Papa and the rest of us will continue to protect you," Kakashi answered.

"But, you guys won't be here forever. When you leave…there will be no one," Kyoko answered.

"I'll make you a promise Kyoko-hime, I'll stay here with you until I find and deal with these bad people. How does that sound?"

"But Papa needs you," Kyoko answered.

"But Papa wants to make sure your safe! So I'll talk to Papa about it," Kakashi answered. From the shadows Ikeeha watched the two disdainfully. _This isn't going the way that __**we**__ want it_, she thought disappearing into the shadows.

"Why would you do that for me?" Kyoko asked suspiciously. She squinted her eyes in a glare.

"Because Kyoko-hime, you mean the world to Minato-sensei and Lady Kushina. So I'd do anything to protect their world," Kakashi answered.

"But why?" Kyoko asked.

"Because if anything happened to you…Minato-sensei and Lady Kushina would be devastated," Kakashi answered.

"Thank you," Kyoko said with a smile. She took his hand rubbing it against her face. _She's a weird one_, Kakashi thought as she continued on.

"Let's go back to Papa," Kakashi soothed.

"You have gained my trust," Kyoko squeaked. She looked up at him with a loving smile. "We can be good friends now!"

"That's good, I'm glad that we can be friends," Kakashi chuckled.

"DADDY!" Kyoko gasped running to him.

"Hi sweetheart!" Minato cooed stooping down to her. He opened his arms to her receiving a loving hug from the giddy little girl.

"Kashi and I watched a parade!" Kyoko squeaked.

"That's great honey! It seems like you two are finally getting along!" Minato said rubbing her head. "That was very nice of you Kakashi."

"There was no problem," Kakashi replied. The rest of Minato's team joined them in preparation to meet the queen. Minato stood up holding on to Kyoko's hand tightly. _I'll finally get some answers_, Minato thought as Samsu ushered them into the throne room. Since Minato hadn't paid attention the first time, he noticed that it was a grand room filled with gold and jewels. At the top of a set of stairs sat the throne, the queen sat her face hidden behind a fan. Eleven women sat behind her in light green robes. As soon as they were close enough, Minato and the other men kneeled to the Queen. Kyoko who was standing next to Minato began to kneel but quickly halted. She looked up at the Queen puzzled. She opened her mouth to say something but was forced to kneel by Minato.

"Rise Lord Hokage, I should be the one kneeling to you," Queen Lana replied removing her fan from her face. Standing up Minato looked upon the Queen's face stunned to see that she was only between the ages of thirteen to fifteen years of age. Kyoko stood up with him grabbing on to Minato's pants with a whimper. "All of you rise. I have to thank you for protecting the High Priestess." The other men hesitantly rose looking at the young queen. _My answers might not come so easily…_Minato thought looking down at the frightened little girl. He pulled her close looking back at her Queen.

* * *

><p>Well twelve days is better than not knowing when!<p>

WoofumsPup


	36. Chapter 36: Queen Lana

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 36: Queen Lana

* * *

><p>"Thank you for taking care of the young High Priestess," Queen Lana said in a regal voice.<p>

"She wasn't a problem to watch at all," Minato answered. Kyoko snuggled against Minato's leg bashfully hiding under his haori. _It's weird to see Kyoko being so bashful especially with her own people_, Minato thought. He rubbed her head lovingly.

"High Priestess Miyana seems to have a fondness for you," Queen Lana hinted staring down at the little girl. Kyoko was clutching on to his leg like no other. The child seemed to have a lot of faith and felt security with this Shinobi in particular.

"My wife and I personally took care of her. She calls us Papa and Mama," Minato answered picking up the bashful girl. He couldn't believe it, Kyoko who had no fear facing the second fastest shinobi and his younger brother, was terrified and uneasy of meeting the child queen.

"I heard from Samsu that Priestess Miyana has been going by a different name since she's been with you," Queen Lana said getting up from her thrown.

"I first encountered Kyoko…Miyana-chan when I was scouting with a team. She was a wolf then and I decided to name her Kyoko. She then proved herself to be human and unable to speak because of a silencer. We learned of her name through your messenger Yan. We continued to call her Kyoko to avoid confusion," Minato answered. The Queen walked down the stairs joining Minato and the shinobi. The women who had sat behind Queen soon joined her in front of the Hokage. Kyoko whimpered holding on to Minato tightly. "It's okay Kyoko-chan." He bounced her up and down shushing her. Maybe the Queen had an incredible power that Kyoko was afraid of, or it could be the spirits and ghosts she had spoken about at her temple.

"Miyana," the Queen cooed poking Kyoko's shoulder.

"I don't know why she's being so shy," Minato chuckled trying to get Kyoko to show her face. "Kyo-chan, where'd you go?" He rubbed her back gently but with no avail.

"Hi Queen," she muttered into his shoulder.

"Hello High Priestess," Queen Lana cooed. "Why are you being shy?"

"Scared," Kyoko said above a whisper.

"She said she's scared," Minato answered.

"Well Miya…we should talk soon so you won't be so scared," Queen Lana answered rubbing Kyoko's head. She nodded against Minato's shoulder.

"Queen Lana, if it isn't too much to ask, can I have a private audience with you? I have some questions to ask you," Minato asked.

"I guess," Queen Lana sighed dramatically. Minato noticed one of her maidens shutter at the queen's tone. "There's soooo much for a Queen to do." _The more I see from this child queen…the more I believe that my questions will be unanswered. Her handmaidens might be able to answer some of my questions_, Minato thought.

"My lady you do have time for Lord Minato," the shuttering maid piped in.

"Hmpf, but I have so much to do. I was away all day today and I didn't have any time to myself," the Queen answered.

"But…" the maid said softly.

"What Ostana?!" the Queen snapped.

"He's come a long way. Don't you think...you should honor his request? He has protected High Priestess Miyana and that's an amazing feat," Ostana replied.

"She's right fair lady," Samsu said in a quiet voice.

"Hmmmm, I guess so…I'll have an audience with you after dinner," Queen Lana answered. "You guys can explore the palace if you want. I have nothing special planned for you." With that the queen walked away with her handmaidens.

"Kyo-chan," Minato cooed poking the top of her head. She whimpered slightly hiding her head even more. "Why are you being shy?"

"Can I lay down?" Kyoko asked poking her head out of its hiding place. She let out a yawn rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"There you are," Minato cooed rubbing her back. "Yeah, let's lie you down. You've been kind of crabby today."

* * *

><p>"What were you guys able to find?" Minato asked. Minato and his team were able to find a secluded area in which they could speak privately.<p>

"Queen Lana is the daughter of the previous King and Queen, King Esan and Queen Kina. Most of the villagers say that the King and Queen died in a tragic accident while this country was in uproar, a select few say that they were assassinated. The people seem to be generally happy with Queen Lana, even though they get annoyed with her childish antics," Raido replied.

"What about you Genma?"

"There are two sets of handmaidens that live in the palace, Those who attend to the resident priestess and those who attend to the royal females. The handmaidens who attend to the priestess wear light blue and must speak in a soft voice. They are selected at a young age to serve the priestess until they die. The women are given new names beginning with "I" so they can leave their past lives behind. These handmaidens are divided into three categories, midwives, "mothers" and "maidens", the latter tend to the everyday affairs of the priestess. "Mothers" teach the new handmaidens how to tend to the priestess and the midwives have the same function as the midwives that we have. The handmaidens who tend to the royal females, wear a light green and given new names beginning with "Os". The handmaidens in green only serve the royal women until they get married. The royal advisor, Samsu, he was hired right after the King and Queen's untimely death. No one was willing to talk about this man so I wasn't able to get any other information," Genma answered.

"See if you can find anything on this man outside the palace," Minato answered.

"Kyoko-hime doesn't want to be here," Kakashi said.

"Did she give you a reason?"

"She says that someone wants to kill her. She said it was one of the ladies in blue. I wasn't able to get any other information out of her," Kakashi answered. "On another note, the guards in the Queen's inner circle say there are 'two' queens, one queen that loves to party and be a typical teenage girl and the other queen that helps her country and is mature beyond her years. The palace guards seem to disapprove of the royal advisor as well. The guards outside the palace think that the royal advisor is doing wonders for the country.

The people say that Kyoko-hime has been missing for little more than a year. Everything else the people told me just confirmed what we already know about her village," Kakashi answered.

"I see," Minato answered. "Thanks for all of your work. I'm going to go check on Kyoko, keep looking for information." The men nodded as Minato left. Going to Kyoko's room he saw that she was awake and staring out the window. Kyoko's ears flicked up slightly before drooping down.

"Hi Daddy," Kyoko said quietly. _It's been awhile since Kyoko has looked some solemn,_ Minato thought. He sat on the bed waiting for Kyoko to crawl to him. She continued to stare out the window troubled.

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked. He watched her every move trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I have many things that I have to do…but I feel like I don't have enough strength to do those things," Kyoko replied. "Daddy I want to go home with you, you always know what to do." She swiveled her head to look at him.

"I'll talk it over with your Queen." Minato covered her little hands with his. "I don't always know what to do Kyoko-chan." Kyoko shook her head before going back to the window.

"I don't like Samsu, he calls me names," Kyoko muttered. _This must be what's troubling her_, Minato thought.

"What does he call you?" Minato asked scooting closer to the little girl.

"He says that I'm worthless because I'm not doing my job right. The hammy maiden say that I'm doing good," Kyoko answered. "I'm not worthless…r-right?" Minato hugged Kyoko letting out a sigh. Her little arms remained at her side as Minato rested his head on hers.

"No you're not. Whenever he calls you worthless, you come and talk to me," Minato ordered.

"Daddy…I don't want you to go away forever," Kyoko murmured.

"I won't go away forever. I'll come and visit when I can and I'll bring your little brother or sister when he or she gets older."

"Daddy, I'm not the child of prophecy," Kyoko answered.

"What?! Minato asked.

"I'm not the child of prophecy. You were talking about it in your sleep. I'm not this child," Kyoko answered.

"Did your gods tell you that?" Minato asked.

"No…I'm just not that child," Kyoko answered. "I'm just an average girl."

"You're not an average girl," Minato answered with a chuckle.

"How so?" Kyoko replied.

"Because you're a priestess," Minato chuckled. "And you have some unique abilities."

"Papa, I'm worried," Kyoko murmured.

"Kyo-chan," Minato cooed. "Let me worry for you. You're too young to be worrying like this."

"I'm not young," Kyoko grumbled defensively.

"You're younger than me," Minato chuckled tickling her sides.

"Stop!" Kyoko squealed happily. Minato continued to tickle Kyoko.

"You want me to do what?" Minato asked hesitating for a moment.

"Stop!" Kyoko answered with a smile.

"Continue?" Minato answered tickling her more.

"No," Kyoko replied covering her mouth. "Stop!"

"But I don't know what this 'stop' means," Minato answered. Hearing a knock on the door Minato stopped tickling Kyoko. He carefully got off the bed going to the door. Opening the door the outspoken maiden stood in front of it.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but the Queen will be unable to meet with you tonight," Ostana said with a sigh.

"Did she give a reason?"

"We," Ostana sighed again, "can't find her. This queen is a bit wayward at times." _"This" queen…what a strange choice of words…_ Minato thought.

"It's very important that I speak with her," Minato urged.

"I understand," Ostana answered with a nod. She hesitated at the door staring past Minato at Kyoko. She looked solemnly at Ostana before staring out the window again "Is she not happy here?"

"I want to go home with Daddy," Kyoko answered as she stared out the window.

"I see," Ostana answered looking away.

"Don't tell the Queen," Minato said in a low voice.

"What?" Ostana gasped.

"Please don't tell the Queen," Minato repeated closing the door behind him so Kyoko couldn't hear him talk to the handmaiden.

"Why?" Ostana asked. "If I might ask."

"I don't want a war to start between our people," Minato answered.

"You believe that the happiness of this child could cause a war?" Ostana questioned.

"It could in the long run. I don't want distrust to start between our people," Minato replied.

"I see," Ostana answered. She bowed gently to the Hokage. "I must get back to the search for the Queen. Thank you for being so understanding. I hope that My Lady will speak with you as soon as possible." She bowed again to the Hokage leaving him and the priestess. Minato opened the door to see Kyoko was back to staring out the window. Going to the bed Minato reached out to pet her head only to withdraw it.

"Kyo-chan, please don't hate us," Minato said softly.

"I don't hate you…or Mama. I hate what's happening," Kyoko answered as she continued to stare out the window. "I'm too little to decide for myself, so all the adults do."

* * *

><p>"Itachi-kun, what are you doing here?" Kushina asked seeing the little boy without his mom.<p>

"I wanted to know what if Koko-hime doesn't like her home?" Itachi asked. "What if her people don't like us and start a war?" _Mikoto did tell me that Itachi did experience part of the war…he's too young to worry about that_, Kushina thought.

"I'll walk you home and answer your questions," Kushina answered. "Just let me get my keys." She invited the little boy into her home as she grabbed her keys from the countertop. Taking his hand Kushina led him outside.

"I really don't know what will happen if Kyoko-hime doesn't like her home. She'll have to live there though Itachi. When she gets older she'll move to where her husband lives but that won't be for awhile," Kushina sighed. Itachi stared at the ground letting out a small sigh. He smiled slightly before looking up at Kushina.

"So, if I marry her she can come back home?" Itachi asked. _Good Lord…Mikoto has really got it in to his head that he's going to marry Kyoko and they're going to create lots of babies…_Kushina thought trying to prevent herself from smacking her head with a loud sigh.

"Yes but what if she becomes happy there? You wouldn't want to take her away from that," Kushina reasoned. Itachi's small smile dissipated and he went back to staring at the ground.

"Then I could go live with her," Itachi answered in a quiet voice. _What if he does really love her? He is young but he has really thought hard about this_, Kushina thought. She hated to burst his little bubble but he wanted to know the truth. He looked back up at Kushina waiting for her next answer.

"You can't do that either. You have to lead the Uchiha Clan when you get older," Kushina replied.

"Right," Itachi answered looking down once more.

"Now for your second question, there is a small possibility that her people could start a war with us, but Lord Minato will do everything in his power to keep that from happening," Kushina answered.

"Koko-hime told me that she was scared to go home," Itachi replied. "I wanted her to tell me everything about what happened to her. She's like me…she's seen a lot." Itachi shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"How do you know that?"

"I just know…I can see it in her eyes," Itachi answered.

"I see," Kushina answered. "Where's your mommy?"

"She's at home."

"Does she know that you're out and about?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded.

"Did she know that she came to my house?"

"No."

"You know better than that Itachi-kun," Kushina scolded.

"I know," Itachi answered. "But I had to know. I wanted to know that the Village would be safe and that Koko-hime would be safe."

"The Village will be okay and Kyoko-hime will be okay too. Well…I'll get you close to your home…" Kushina sighed. "I don't want you to get in trouble. BUT, if you do this again, I'll tell your mommy okay?"

"Thank you Lady Kushina."

* * *

><p>"High Priestess…it's time for you to pray," Ipiza said in her soft manner. Raido and Minato were teaching her how to fight. Kyoko sighed following after Ipiza.<p>

"Handmaiden Ipiza, can I come along?" Minato asked following after them.

"What?" Ipiza asked.

"Can I come along? I've been interested in your culture since I first found out that she was human," Minato answered.

"I don't see why not," Ipiza answered. "Would you like to come to good sir?"

"Yes," Raido answered. The men followed after the women silently. _Lord Hokage has become increasingly protective of her. He's breaking down on the inside_, Raido thought eyeing the Hokage.

"I'm alright Raido," Minato said with a smile. He was staring at the ground in front of him.

"Sir," Raido muttered.

"She's going to be okay…she'll be safe," Minato answered. _He's lying, he's worried_, Raido thought. Ipiza led them to a room with a pool of water. Kneeling before the priestess Ipiza took off the girl's shoes. She gently cleaned the little girl's feet with a perfumed cleaning solution. Ipiza then took an assortment of small flowers placing them in between her toes. With larger flowers Ipiza laced them throughout the little girl's hair. The young woman then painted symbols on to the little girl's hands. Raido looked over at Minato to see that he was mentally taking note of everything that Ipiza was doing to her. Lifting the little girl Ipiza brought Kyoko to the pool of water. _She's like a little flower child_, Minato thought. Summoning the power of her gods Kyoko glowed brightly. Her chest and forehead crystals were the brightest. Turning to the men Ipiza ushered them to the back of the room.

"The priestess will now come in direct contact with our gods. The flowers are an offering to them so that we can stay safe," Ipiza whispered. "She will start to hover over the water as they take over her mind and tell her their wills."

"What is the pool of water for?" Minato asked.

"The priestess will create a protective barrier of water and ice to protect herself from those who wish to steal her power," Ipiza whispered. "Ikeeha…has been dealt with."

"What?"

"She's been sent to a new assignment," Ipiza replied.

"Where?" Minato demanded.

"The Grand Mother wouldn't say," Ipiza whispered. "I'm sorry. That's all I know." She looked away from the Hokage. Minato looked back at Kyoko to see that she was completely encased in a dome of water. Ice crystals were forming on the surface. _He's really worried about her, but he's also worried about his wife. He must be in a very difficult position right now_, Raido thought observing Minato's disposition. "She will do this weekly."

"How cold is the water?" Minato asked.

"It's very cold," Ipiza answered. After several minutes the ice began to crack releasing the little girl. She descended to the top of the water resting her feet on its icy waves. The little girl wore a sad expression on her face. _I knew she could do that!_ Minato thought. She stumbled back to the edge where she was greeted by Ipiza. Kyoko whispered to the woman in her native language as Ipiza took her out of the water. The flowers had disappeared from her hair and toes. Ipiza helped Kyoko into her shoes taking her hand gently. She beckoned Minato and Raido to follow them. "You must be hungry."

"Are you hungry Papa?" Kyoko asked looking back at him.

"Sure Kyo-Miyana-chan," Minato answered.

"Kyoko-chan," Kyoko corrected. "I'm Papa's Kyoko-chan." She smiled back at him before going back to a stoic look. _Something's bothering her,_ Minato thought.

"But you're Miyana-chan," Minato teased.

"I'm actually Princess Kyoko of Konoha," Kyoko answered.

"But what about Priestess Miyana-chan?" Minato asked.

"I'm Princess Kyoko of Konoha AND High Priestess Miyana of the Kin Clan," Kyoko replied. "You know that Dad…dy." _She hesitated…she must have thought about calling me Lord Hokage_¸ Minato thought with a frown.

"No matter where you are and how old you get, I'll always be your Daddy," Minato soothed. "Come here Kyoko-chan." Kyoko made a noise of uneasiness looking up at Ipiza.

"It's okay," Ipiza answered. Kyoko didn't even let the woman finish her statement before Kyoko was clinging on to Minato's leg. Minato laughed slightly picking up the little girl.

"You missed Daddy?" Minato asked. She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "I haven't been gone for that long."

"I'm preparing to miss you Daddy," Kyoko answered.

"Is that what's troubling you?" Minato asked. Kyoko hesitated before nodding quickly before shaking her head. "Yes and No?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied. They ate soon after Kyoko staying as close as she possibly could to Minato. After the meal Minato held the little girl in his arms. It was beginning to get dark and little Kyoko needed her sleep. She had gotten used to sleeping in Minato's arms so Minato wasn't surprised to see her eyes begin to close and her head droop.

"Good night little princess," Minato whispered to the half-asleep little girl. He went through her hair kissing her forehead. She shifted in his arms snuggling against him. _I hope she tells me what's troubling her…she hasn't been too talkative. Kyoko has had a few growth spurts on this trip Kushina would be pleased. Kyoko's going to be a tall girl…_Minato thought with a smile. In a matter of minutes Kyoko was fast asleep in his arms her head resting on his arm. He kissed her forehead again standing up.

"Would you like me to take her back to her room?" Ipiza asked. Minato clutched on to the little girl impulsively. No one was going to take his little girl away from him especially right now.

"No, I'll do it," Minato replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked in her quiet voice.

"Yes," Minato answered. He readjusted Kyoko so that her head was resting on his shoulder. She made a slight noise as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, I'm sorry for questioning you," Ipiza answered.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna miss this little one." Minato rocked her in his arms. Ipiza looked up at Minato stunned, like the other Luponians she had taught that the Shinobi were ruthless heartless people. Yet all of these Shinobi were rather kind, loving and very affectionate to the young priestess. Ipiza nodded gently before leaving Minato alone with Kyoko. There was no reason for her to stick around, she didn't need to watch over Minato and the young priestess.

* * *

><p>Sooo, this was supposed to come out much earlier but recovering from jaw surgery was horrendous. I'm actually still recovering from it! Hope you like it<p>

WoofumsPup


	37. Chapter 37: Maiden Chi

Honey I Can Explain Chapter 37: Priestess Chi

* * *

><p>"There's a resident priestess here," Idena said softly to Genma.<p>

"What?" Genma asked.

"A priestess always lives here in the palace. Ipiza wanted to let Lord Hokage know this. She was unable to do it herself so she sent me," Idena answered. "Queen Lana doesn't like it when we speak to you…but Ipiza feels that Lord Minato is very nervous about Priestess Miyana. We want what's best for the priestess."

"Thank you for the information," Genma replied. She bowed slightly leaving to attend to her duties.

* * *

><p>"That's what she told me," Genma replied as Minato held down a squirming Kyoko so he could brush her hair. He could barely get her to sit still and at this rate there was no way he'd be able to get her hair into a ponytail.<p>

"I see," Minato answered. "Kyoko-chan, why are you so squirmy?"

"I wanna brush my hair," Kyoko answered shaking her head. Minato released the girl's hair with a sigh. _I wonder if this is the struggle that Kushina goes through every morning_, Minato thought as Kyoko threw her hair about.

"How about I'll let you do it later?" Minato suggested. "Also, do you wanna do a little favor for me?" Kyoko froze, she liked doing things for Papa.

"YES!" Kyoko squeaked.

"Can you ask the other priestess to come talk to me?" Minato whispered into her ear.

"Okay!" Kyoko replied.

"BUT, you have to do it secretly okay? You can't tell ANYONE not ever Kakashi or the other Handmaidens," Minato whispered.

"Okay," Kyoko whispered back. Minato smiled brushing through her hair getting little resistance out of her. Yet as the seconds ticked on Kyoko went back to squirming. _Kyoko-chan please…all I want to do is put your hair in a ponytail_, Minato thought as he tried to pull her hair back again.

"Princess, what have you been doing since we've come here?" Genma asked. Maybe questioning the young princess would get her mind off of Minato's hair styling skills (or lack of hair styling skills).

"Doing stuff…priestess stuff. Are you doing nice things? Papa wants to make sure that you and Raido and Kashi are not doing bad things with ladies. Papa called it fantasizing" Kyoko rambled. Minato covered her mouth quickly. She had a bit of big mouth like Kushina, then again children are the most honest little creatures.

"No I'm not _fraternizing_ with the ladies. I'm being very good," Genma laughed. "You talk to her a lot Lord Hokage." Minato tied a ribbon in her hair to keep as much of her hair out of her face. Her bangs were too long and he knew he couldn't cut her hair as well as Kushina. That's all he could do with a squirming child, he'd have to try for the ponytail later on in the day.

"Yes, she's a very astute listener," Minato replied. "Well I think you're ready Kyo-chan. Remember my super-secret favor?"

"Yes!" Kyoko replied hoping off his lap.

"Okay, get to it! Don't forget now!" Minato gasped excitedly.

"YEAH!" Kyoko squeaked leaving the room skipping happily.

"Genma, how has your search been going?" Minato asked.

"The palace guards are getting a little suspicious. I haven't seen the Queen or that Royal Advisor in a while," Genma replied. "We've laid off looking around here but we haven't stopped looking in the city."

"I haven't had a chance to talk to the Queen. This isn't looking well between our two nations," Minato answered.

"Well, Queen Lana is a young child. I imagine that it's her immaturity that's keeping her from you,"

"I feel like there's something else," Minato answered. "I think this princess, I mean Queen..."

"Minato-sensei!" Kakashi interrupted bursting into the room.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"Kyoko-hime is having a fit in the throne room," Kakashi answered.

"Do you know why?" Minato asked signaling Genma to follow after Kakashi.

"No but she was fighting with Samsu-san," Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p>"You're a very spoiled child," Samsu growled.<p>

"I AM NOT! I'M NOT TAKING IT OFF!" Kyoko shouted sitting down on the floor angrily. She crossed her arms angrily closing her eyes with a huff.

"Priestess…take it off or else," Samsu snapped.

"NO!" Kyoko growled.

"High Priestess, I'm trying to be patient with you, but you need to take that ribbon out of your hair," Samsu sighed.

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO TAKE IT OFF!" Samsu hollered. "I tried to be nice but…" Samsu stomped to the girl, grabbing her by the arm. He reached for the ribbon on the girl's head causing her to scream and stomp her feet. She thrashed her arms scratching his face and biting his hand with her teeth. _Her chakra is going everywhere_, Minato thought as they got closer.

"That could have been you, Kakashi," Genma teased as they came on to the scene. Kakashi glared at Genma, the teen couldn't lay off the jokes. Genma shrugged playfully. "Hey…it's true."

"Samsu-sama, let her go," Minato ordered. Samsu ceased his "attack" on the little girl looking over at Minato.

"This is none of your concern Lord Hokage," Samsu replied calmly. Kyoko's teeth were still imbedded into his hand.

"She's screaming, kicking, biting and scratching you. Kyoko has yet to leave my jurisdiction so this is my concern," Minato answered. "Release her." Samsu hesitated glaring at the Hokage. _She's definitely the little brawler. I don't blame her this time…he did grab her_, Minato thought.

"I don't think you understand your position here Lord Hokage. I have the…."

"What's going on?" Queen Lana asked coming into the scene. She accompanied by Ipiza, Idena and another woman. This woman was young like the handmaidens but she was not wearing the typical light green or light blue. The woman was wearing robes similar to Kyoko's except her robes were burgundy and white instead of the blues that Kyoko was wearing.

"Priestess Miyana is spoiled," Samsu answered. "The Shinobi don't disciple her."

Kyoko released his hand, "I am not!" Kyoko tried wriggling out of his grip. The man growled tightening his hold on Kyoko. Angered Kyoko bit into the hand again. The man gasped as pain shot through his arm. Kyoko broke through the skin this time.

"What happened Miyana?" Queen Lana asked. Kyoko released the hand her mouth dripping with blood.

"Papa tied this bow in my hair and Samsu didn't like it so he wanted me to take it off and it didn't want to. And then he grabbed me and then he tried taking it from me and I bit him," Kyoko explained.

"Let her go. I'll deal with this matter later," Queen Lana answered upon seeing Minato. Samsu sighed releasing the little girl. Kyoko ran to Minato grasping tightly on to his legs. She let out a low growl at Samsu. Minato placed a hand on top of her head rubbing it gently.

"My Lady," Minato ushered taking a few steps towards the fleeing queen. He was halted by two guards. Minato scowled furrowing his brow. "My Lady please."

"I'm leaving," the Queen answered. The guards stepped aside after the young queen left.

"Young Maiden Miyana," Ipiza called out. Kyoko ran to the woman greeting her with a little song. Ipiza smiled at her taking her hand as the girl rambled to her. The woman Minato had never seen before bent down to Kyoko's level taking her other hand with a gentle smile. The young woman wiped the blood away from the child's mouth and chin with her robe's sleeve. She spoke with the little girl receiving a hug from the child. Idena signaled the men other to them.

"This is Priestess Chi," Ipiza introduced bowing to the Hokage.

"You must be Lord Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. We have heard a lot about your exploits. I'm Chi of the Sinwae Clan," Chi chimed.

"Hello," Minato answered.

"But I must advise you, I can't speak to unmarried men," Chi said in a low voice. "Next year when I'm married I will be able to."

"I'm married," Minato replied.

"What about them?" Chi asked.

"They're both unmarried. Kakashi is only 14, Genma and Raido are about 17," Minato replied. Chi let out a slight sigh frowning at Genma. She turned to the Hokage with the same frown.

"I cannot talk to the older ones," Chi replied. "And they cannot speak to me."

"That's fine," Minato answered.

"Would you like to speak with me?" Chi asked.

"Yes," Minato replied.

"Very well, we should speak at the Royal Temple," Chi smiled sweetly motioning with her head for the Hokage to follow after her.

* * *

><p>"So what would you like to ask me?" Chi asked as Kyoko sat on Chi's lap. Kakashi was in the back of the room watching the priestess's every move.<p>

"Are you always forbidden to speak to speak to unmarried men?" Minato asked. This was the first time anyone had brought this up, even the book on Luponian culture did not speak of this.

"No, I was allowed to talk to unmarried men until now. I turned 17 a few weeks ago. As a priestess I'm only allowed to speak to suitors during this time and family members when I'm not on duty. I will be married on my 18th birthday to ensure that I have enough time to give birth to my reincarnation. After I'm married I'll be able to speak to anyone, no matter what their marital status is," Chi replied with a smile. She giggled at the Hokage's confusion. "You seem confused Lord Hokage."

"I don't mean to be rude, but aren't priestesses supposed to be chaste?"

Chi giggled again, "Yes that is, until I get married. Yes, I understand what you're saying. My people believe that priestesses are reincarnated, and that can only be done by the priestess. Every noble clan has a different way of telling the reincarnation. For my clan, I have green eyes while my clansmen have brown or amber colored eyes. Young Maiden Miyana has white hair and blue eyes while her clan had brown or black hair and/or eyes."

"Chi!" Kyoko chirped.

"Yes Maiden Miyana?" Chi asked.

"I really like you," Kyoko answered snuggling the priestess under her breasts.

"Why thank you!" Chi cooed.

"Ma'am," Minato began.

"Maiden Chi please," Chi answered hugging Kyoko tightly. What a cheerful, spunky child! The little girl was a never ending ball of energy.

"Maiden Chi, how long have you been living here?"

"For about two years. A priestess from the Ichunda clan was here before me," Chi answered. "Every one of us has to do a residency of five years here. It's a little different now since the High Priestess doesn't have a mentor, so my residency has been extended.

"If I can ask," Minato started, "how do you feel about the Queen and her advisor." Chi became silent as she stared at the Hokage. Looking down she went through Kyoko's hair watching the carefree expression on Kyoko's face. Chi frowned at the child letting out a quiet sigh. Kyoko's ears sunk slightly feeling the tension in the room.

Chi moved close to Minato, "I'm not sure about Queen Lana, but Royal Advisor Samsu should not be trusted. He's a very fanatical Geldani who wants to overthrow Queen Lana in order to make a Geldani nation but he can't do that while I'm here." She sat back looking cautiously around the room.

"I see," Minato answered.

"Papa is worried about me being here," Kyoko squeaked.

"He is?" Chi asked.

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"I understand why he's worried about you. He loves you," Chi replied.

"Papa loves me a lot," Kyoko answered smiling lovingly at him.

"How come the young Priestess is the only one with wolf ears?" Minato asked. He had seen a few young children with wolf ears as well but the majority of the people looked like "normal" human beings.

"In the years passing by we've come into contact with so many Shinobi that would kill us on sight because we were different. We are monsters to some Shinobi so King Ceta II decreed about forty years ago that we must take this form using a unique seal that suppresses our true nature. As the years passed the seal ritual became our people's coming of age. At the age of five children are accepted into their respective clans as full members. I worry for Maiden Miyana here…"

"Why?" Minato asked quietly.

"The sealing ritual can only be performed by family members…that's impossible now since she's the last one. She won't ever be formally recognized as a kin clan member, she will always have those ears unless she forms a close bond with someone else. You might be able to perform it when she turns five, she has a close relationship with you," Chi answered.

"Young Maiden Miyana…Ipiza and Idena are here to prepare you for your duties. Why don't you go with them?" Chi suggested.

"Okay," Kyoko sighed. She hopped off Chi's lap running to Minato giving his legs a tight hug. She ran out of the room to the two young women. Minato smiled at her gently, turning back to Chi his smile had disappeared.

"I would suggest that you leave one of your men here until Samsu is gone," Chi expressed urgently. "The Geldani and Kin do not get along and I'm worried that Queen Lana is turning into a puppet leader."

"What do you think he has planned?" Minato asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is…it won't end well for Young Maiden Miyana," Chi replied. "I have to get going. I must attend to the same duties as the Young Maiden. I will be able to speak with you later today."

"How long will you remain here?" Minato asked standing up with the young lady.

"Until the Young Maiden is at least 15," Chi answered. "Yet, I would want to stay here longer. I want to watch her grow, she's a rather playful child."

"Thank you for the information," Minato answered bowing to the young woman. _I have to speak to the Queen. Why is she avoiding me? She asked for the priestess to return, wouldn't she want to know what Kyoko's been through? And that handmaiden, Ostana…she seems to always be present when the Queen is around. She's also rather defiant openly showing her disgust of the Queen's activities,_ Minato thought heading back to the room he was assigned to. As he was walking back he encountered Raido and Genma who were on their way to question more guards and townspeople. Getting back to the room, Minato saw two guards waiting outside it. "Is there a problem?"

"We believe that High Priestess Miyana is in there. She ran away from Royal Advisor Samsu," the guard on the left replied.

"She was with Ipiza and Idena. I don't think she'll be in there," Minato replied. Opening the door revealed Raido on the other side. He allowed the men to check under the bed and all around the room for the little girl but to no avail. "See she's not here."

"Right, sorry Lord Hokage," the guards replied with a bow. They soon left dismayed. After shutting the door Minato grabbed hold of Raido.

"Wait Lord Hokage!" Raido gasped not putting up a fight.

"Who are you?!" Minato demanded. Minato felt his hand slip from Raido's neck as the man became smaller. His skin became darker and his hair white. After a few seconds Kyoko stood before him. "Ky-Kyoko?!" _I swear this child is going to kill me…either with a heart attack or with a physical attack_, Minato thought calming his nerves.

"Yes," Kyoko muttered.

"Can all of your people do that?" Minato asked quietly.

"No, just the Kin Clan. We can be anyone. It's our special trait…all of the Kin Clan can do this, not just the priestess," Kyoko replied. She slowly became Minato in every shape and form. Minato examined his mirror image seeing that "he" was flawless, even the clothing was perfectly matched. "See?" Minato shuttered, she sounded just like him. She went back to her lovable form. "Takes a lot of chakra to perform but not to maintain…so we don't do it much." _Danzo and the other Konoha Elders cannot know about this. They'd want to use her for spying or something more sinister. I also shouldn't exploit this ability when she gets older…if she ever returns…_Minato thought.

"Papa…Papa is amazed," Minato replied speechless.

"Samsu followed Ipiza and Idena and I, and I ran away. Samsu scares me," Kyoko muttered. "I thought I had to change."

"Well I'll talk to Samsu, but you can't run away and hide all the time. Sometimes you have to confront your fear Kyoko-chan."

"But I was using my brain!"

"What?"

"I didn't hit him. You always tell me to use my brain and not hit people," Kyoko replied. "I don't like that Kushi…Mama always told me to hit first."

"Well keep using it," Minato replied. "I'm going to take you back…"

"Home?" Kyoko asked.

Minato sighed, "Take you back to Ipiza and Idena." He held out his hand to her. Kyoko hesitated staring at it unhappily. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Kyoko let out a little sigh scowling.

"I can show you what happened to Ikeeha," Kyoko answered. Brazenly she walked past Minato placing her hands on the door knob. She looked back at him with the sullen stare she used to wear months ago.

"We should really go back to the two young ladies," Minato answered.

Kyoko shook her head, "They say no." She opened the door leaving Minato by himself. Minato shook his head running a hand through his hair. He let out a sigh following after the little girl. _She's one independent little girl…and rebellious like Kushina,_ Minato thought following behind her, _yet…she did say they say. Maybe she isn't being rebellious…or at least not trying to be_. Kyoko led him to an abandoned hall taking a white powder out of her robes. Kyoko murmured something in her own language. Kyoko formed circles around her and Minato with the powder before scattering it in front of her. She formed a few unique hand signs as the air around them became stiff. Outside the series of circles the world became alive with images from the past.

"What do you think you're doing?! I told you to wait!" a man snapped. He was wearing a mask over his face. Minato listened closely to the voice but it was too obscured by the mask for him to figure out who he was. The skin tone and muscle structure did not match that of Samsu's so Minato quickly ruled the man out.

"But you said to take action when I see fit," Ikeeha said softly. "She was right in front of the window…I thought it was a good idea."

"Do you think the Fourth Hokage is a dumb man?! We're talking about Konoha's Yellow Flash! A _**SHINOBI**_! He can teleport wherever," the man growled. Ikeeha gasped as the man approached her. "Stupid girl." He growled at her before swatting her over the head. Kyoko flinched along with the woman. "That man will probably be all over us now. Sending Shinobi here to check up on that child all because YOU were impatient." He let out a laugh as he faced the woman. "Don't worry sweet child you won't have to die." Ikeeha whimpered as the man began to chant. Kyoko covered her ears pressing her head into Minato's leg. The man pressed his hand against her chest causing the woman to cry out. A green light flashed from his hand and the girl fell to the ground unconscious.

"That's enough Kyoko-chan," Minato said stooping down to look at the little girl. She was shaking fearfully. "How do I stop this?"

"Break the big circle," Kyoko mumbled. Using his foot Minato broke the circle and the images of Ikeeha and the masked man disappeared abruptly. "He took away her soul away…she can't function on her own."

"Kyoko-chan this is a very interesting technique since you are able to see moments of the past yet…it depletes your chakra significant making you extremely tired, it also seems to cause you similar or the same injuries that are inflicted on the individuals in the moment from the past. This could be devastating if you use it on the wrong moment. Please don't ever use this technique again," Minato said rubbing the child's shoulders as she shivered fearfully.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure why but I severely dislike this chapter but SO MUCH happens in it at the same time. I really don't know why I don't like it. I like the new "maiden" Maiden Chi yet…ugh I don't know! Since I dislike it…it is not as heavily edited or modified like what I do for the other chapters. Most of the time the first time around chapter are around six to seven pages and then I edit and add until about nine to twelve pages. This chapter originally was like four pages and stayed that way for a long, long time. Stay tuned, I like the next chapter more. Read and Review!<p>

WoofumsPup


	38. Chapter 38: The Queen's Kind Words

Honey I Can Explain Chapter 38: The Queen's Kind Words

* * *

><p>"Thanks for meeting with me again Maiden Chi," Minato answered. The young woman in front of him smiled lovingly giving a quick single nod.<p>

"There's no problem at all," Chi answered. Kyoko was currently being attended to by her two handmaidens. Minato allowed the two hand maidens to dress and wash Kyoko today since she was going to live with them. The little girl wasn't fond of the idea and threw a little fit but eventually went along for the ride.

"Maiden Chi, why aren't you attended to by handmaidens?" Minato asked.

"Well I do have two of my own but since I'm so old they don't need to attend to my daily needs."

"I thought so," Minato answered. "Could you tell me anything about the special abilities that Kyoko has?"

"I…honestly don't know," Chi sighed with a sheepish smile. "Powers are discovered…not spoken about here. Although we are reincarnated…each reincarnated priestess has a different set of skills and abilities. Sometimes skills transfers over other times they do not."

"What has happened here since the death of the other high priestess?" Minato asked.

"It was rather calm for about four months. No one knew that the priestess was missing. When the King and Queen passed away it was revealed that the young maiden was gone. Our lands began to panic, we've never been without a high priestess. The other priestesses were brought here to discuss if the high priestess was alive or dead. After much discussion, we decided that we would try to locate her by linking our minds together," Chi began. She let out a sigh crossing her hands on her laps. "We were able to link with Young Maiden Miyana but we were unable to locate her. We were only able to conclude that the High Priestess was across Luponian borders. Yet this didn't please Samsu. He wanted her found and found fast. He sent soldiers across the border to find her. Yet after months of trying to locate the girl proved unsuccessful, Samsu sent messengers to all of the Kage. We were lucky that Miyana was with you when Messenger Yan was in your office. I was relieved to hear the news."

"Tell me more about Samsu. How did he react when Yan returned?"

"He wasn't too relieved, he was angry…Angry at the Shinobi. He thought that you should have returned her immediately. Yet, how would you know who she was? You made her your own and called her Kyoko," Maiden Chi answered. She leaned in close to Minato, "He seemed very shady before your arrival. There have been many shipments of weapons to the palace. Also there has been an increase of guards and soldiers here too. Please take her…orchestrate something so she can be kidnapped and end up back in Konoha."

"I have to speak to the Queen," Minato answered.

"Stop being so caught on the idea! Queen Lana acts like she doesn't want to speak to you! Why don't you act like a human and take the girl!" Chi snapped. She covered her mouth in shock and embarrassment. "Sorry." Chi looked around the room making sure that she had not provoked anyone.

"It seems like everywhere I turn, everyone tells me to take Kyoko back to her home in Konoha," Minato murmured with a slight chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Chi piped leaning to the side curiously. The Hokage was wearing a pained look on his face. "Are you okay Lord Hokage?"

"You're unfortunately a little late," Minato stated standing up. "I have a duty to do what's right and fair for my people and the people I make alliances with. Giving the High Priestess back to the Queen will create a bridge between the Queen of the Luponians and the Shinobi of Konohagakure. Kakashi, has elected to stay behind with the High Priestess. I have given him permission to act on his own accord. Even if that means stealing the High Priestess and bringing her to Konoha if need be. I intend to keep a shinobi here until she's old enough to defend herself." Chi pursed her lips looking down sadly.

"I see," Priestess Chi replied.

"Thank you…It's about time for you to get back to your duties correct?" Minato answered.

"You're welcome. You're going to make a great Dad when you start having children," Priestess Chi praised. "You've raised a wonderful little girl who is sweet and loving with a little fiery spark." _Kushina's the fiery spark_, Minato thought.

"Thank you," Minato said with a nod. "I need to meet with Kyo…Miyana-chan. Where would she be?"

"She should have free time right now," Priestess Chi answered. Minato left the room searching the palace for Kyoko. Looking out a window Minato saw the little girl playing with children around her age. Some of them had wolf ears and other human. Every now and then Kyoko or one of the other children transformed into a wolf as they pranced about. _She's really happy…_Minato thought watching her solemnly. He turned away from the window wandering through the empty halls.

_Flashback_

_"Hi Kyoko-chan," Minato called out seeing the little girl out of the corner of his eye. She was trying to secretly watching him from the doorway. Upon being discovered, she let out a silent gasp pressing her body against the wall to hide herself. "No come back little lady!" Peeking through the doorway she gave Minato a sullen stare. She could have been watching him for at least five minutes._

_"Breakfast will be ready soon," Kushina called out._

_"All right," Minato answered summoning the little girl closer. "Do you want to shave with me?" The girl looked questionably at him as he placed her on the counter. She nodded quietly staring at Minato's partially shaven face. Taking out his shaving cream he squirted a small amount into his hand gently painting the little girl's face with the foamy cream. Inquisitively Kyoko stuck a finger in the foamy substance observing every characteristic. "No no no little lady you can't eat it." Minato chuckled catching Kyoko before she stuffed her finger in her mouth. Opening a drawer Minato pulled out a razor without its blades placing it next to the little girl. "So watch me little one and then I'll let you shave your face." He finished shaving his own face giving Kyoko the razor-less razor he had set aside._

_"What is taking that man so long," Kushina grumbled tapping her fingers on the table. With an angered sigh Kushina got up from the table wandering to the bathroom. "Minato what the helllllo Kyoko sweetheart, what are you doing with Minato?" Kyoko stared at Kushina silently; Kyoko's face was still covered in shaving cream._

_"I thought it would be cute if she shaves with me," Minato answered with an innocent smile._

_"Minato stop masculizing her," Kushina sighed._

_"Kushina, I don't think that's even a word," Minato pondered over._

_"DON'T bring spelling and grammar into this! She's a GIRL!"_

_"It seems like she doesn't mind," Minato answered._

_"No no no no! Little girls don't shave," Kushina scolded wiping the cream off her face with a dry hand towel._

_"Kushina," Minato groaned. Kushina sometimes knew how to suck the fun out of everything! This could very well be the last time he could ever attempt to do this. There was still a possibility that Kushina was having a girl._

_End Flashback_

_Kushina really hated me after that,_ Minato thought chuckling to himself. Stopping Kyoko looked up at the window. She frowned slightly staring hoping for the figure to return. She hesitated grabbing the front of her robes anxiously.

"Young Maiden Miyana," the kids called out. Kyoko stared at the window drowning out the voices. Why did the high priestess stop playing? Why did she look so anxious? Coming back to her senses, Kyoko eyed the other children staring at her.

"I…have to go," Kyoko said with a bittersweet smile.

"Where?" a young girl asked. This little girl was still learning how to control her wolf ears. One was up and alert while the other was lying flat against her head.

"I need to meet with my D…with the Fourth Hokage," Kyoko answered. Running away Kyoko transformed into a wolf to find the Fourth Hokage. In her blind running, Kyoko bumped into Yan. Letting out a yelp Kyoko tumbled backwards transforming back into a human.

"You know you shouldn't run in the palace Young Maiden Miyana," Yan scolded. Kyoko stared up at Yan with a blank scowl.

"I need to see Daddy," Kyoko muttered. She stood back up dusting herself off.

"He's not your Daddy. Shinobi are awful people Miyana," Yan answered. Kyoko frowned angrily. Her breathing quickened as she tried to keep herself calm.

"People fight no matter who they are," Kyoko growled. "We are just as mean and bad."

"Hardly," Yan huffed. "Their battles have spilled over into our land and have made us distrustful."

"That's our fault then," Kyoko answered. "Daddy is the nicest man, and Mama is very nice too. Mama and Daddy cared about me when no one else would! Daddy rescued me when everyone else left me to lay still! How can Shinobi be awful people if they act so kind?!"

* * *

><p>"We're going to be moving out today," Minato said to his team. "The Queen has made herself unavailable and there's no reason to stay here any longer."<p>

"And Kakashi?" Genma asked noticing that the boy was not present.

"He will be remaining here to guard Kyoko…Miyana-hime," Minato answered. "I'm going to try to speak with the Queen one more time…I'll try to also speak to that royal advisor as well."

"What about Kyoko-hime?" Raido asked.

"I'm going to make sure I see her. I won't desert her," Minato answered with a slight smile.

"Will you be alright sir?" Genma asked.

"I'll be alright," Minato sighed. "She'll be safe with Kakashi here. All I need is to have faith in Kyoko-hime. That's what parents do, have faith in their children." He was wearing a lopsided smile.

"Lord Hokage," Raido muttered. _He's having a hard time,_ Raido thought.

"Would you like us to get her?" Genma asked.

"No, I'll just find her," Minato answered.

_Flashback_

"_Kushina, why have you been sleeping in Kyoko's room?" Minato asked._

_ "No I haven't," Kushina lied turning a little pink._

_ "You leave in the middle of the night and go to her room," Minato answered._

_ "She still doesn't sleep well. She draws what she experiences in her nightmares," Kushina sighed._

_ "She hasn't drawn any morbid drawings in a long period of time," Minato answered._

_ "No she continues to draw them, I just put them away," Kushina sighed again pulling the little girl's drawings out a drawer and handing them to Minato._

_ "Kushina, don't keep something like that from me. I want to know everything that Kyoko's doing," Minato answered seriously. "But, we'll talk about that later. When do you think you'll be back in our bed?"_

_ "When Kyoko stops having her nightmares. She does have some baggage," Kushina answered._

_ "Papa," Kyoko squeaked from the doorway._

_ "Hi, did we wake you up?" Minato asked getting down to her level._

_ "No," Kyoko answered._

_ "You look cute with your bangs," Minato coed picking her up._

_ "I like yours too," Kyoko muttered half asleep. She laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes._

_ "She still prefers you," Kushina replied in a distasteful tone._

_ "Who does she run to when she's scared?" Minato asked._

_ "Me,"_

_ "Who does she run to when she gets hurt?"_

_ "Me,"_

_ "Who does she run to when she wants her hair to be done?"_

_ "Me."_

_ "And when she's hungry?"_

_ "Me."_

_ "When she wants a story read to her?"_

_ "Me."_

_ "So for everything that I can see, she prefers you over me. Also she calls you Penna," Minato replied. "Whatever that means."_

_ "Okay maybe there but she always wants to go out with you," Kushina replied._

_ "That's only one thing," Minato chuckled. "Well we're going to have another baby to doddle on and then the baby can prefer you over me too."_

_ "I want to continue raising Kyoko-chan," Kushina sighed._

_ "I do too, but she has to go back to her home."_

_End Flashback_

_ I wish Kushina was here to see Kyoko off…She would have like it. It would have also made it a lot easier,_ Minato thought. He had dismissed his team as he wandered about in the temple. He went back to the room that he was assigned to. Kyoko's hair was on the floor and in his own brush.

_Flashback _

"_Kyoko-chan, you need to stay in your room," Minato sighed taking Kyoko back to the room that she was assigned to._

_ "I don't like my room," Kyoko muttered._

_ "Why?"_

_ "I don't know, I just don't like it," Kyoko replied shrugging. Minato placed her back in her bed giving her WoofWoof._

_ "Stay," Minato ordered kissing her forehead. Minato left the room going back to his room. He wasn't surprised to see Kyoko on top of his bed._

_ "Hi Papa," Kyoko said happily. Tiredly Minato let out a sigh taking Kyoko back to her room again. __**It seems like she has control over her teleporting ability right now,**__Minato thought._

_ "Stay, please," Minato ordered. He left the room again. Walking back he heard Kyoko's feet behind him. "Go back!"_

_ "But," Kyoko mumbled._

_ "You have to stay there," Minato ordered. Kyoko stood her ground pouting cutely._

_ "I don't want to…" Kyoko answered beginning to whine._

_ "What can I do…to make sure you stay?" Minato asked. __**When all else fails, compromise,**__ Minato thought._

_ "Not sure," Kyoko replied._

_ "If I stay outside and guard the door…will you stay?" Minato asked. Kyoko pondered the thought nodding silently a few seconds later. "Okay, I'll guard the door and then you can go to bed." Kyoko nodded._

_ "Will you be okay Papa?" Kyoko asked._

_ "Yes, now off to bed!" Minato ordered. Kyoko hesitantly nodded returning to the room._

_End Flashback_

"This is… unreal," Minato muttered packing his bag. "This is…for the best." He hesitantly took her clothes out of his bag. He brushed his hand against her torn cloak remembering the fearful moments that occurred during his mission to return Kyoko to her people. He found WoofWoof on his bed underneath the blankets. _Kyoko must have taken her nap in here_, Minato thought. Picking up the toy Minato brushed his hand against it feeling the once soft plush fur had become knotted and slightly abrasive. _She loves this little thing…_Minato thought thinking of the kind man who had given Kyoko the toy for free. Tears stained WoofWoof's face as held the toy close to him. Why couldn't Kyoko be "normal"? Why did she have to be a Luponian? Why did he have to give up _his_ little girl? This shouldn't have been happening. He quickly dried his tears he still needed to face the Queen and Kyoko. _Rule 25 was it? A shinobi must never cry…Are we really to be these emotionless being. Killing machines…that's how the Luponian see us. With all of these rules to limit our personalities and our emotions, I can see why they think that. Yet we're not emotionless…I'm not a killing machine. I'm a husband, a lover, a friend, a teacher, a student, a role model and…a father. This won't be the last time I'm here. I will bring Kyoko-chan home,_ Minato thought.

_ "I never imagined I'd be here again…I lived here for a good portion of my life." _Older Miyana's words ran through his brain. There were two parts to her statement. The first part troubled him, she hadn't been to the Village in years but the second part soothed him, she would return to him eventually and that eventually was soon. The older Miyana didn't look like she was quite 30 maybe 25 at the oldest and 22 at the youngest. Yet, what if Miyana had grown up to be a liar? What if she was lying to him? She could have learned to be deceitful, how did he know that she was good and pure? He remembered all the fairy tales that he had used to read to Kyoko about characters that seemed to be good but were truly evil by the end of the story. They were always rather innocent looking, and Miyana had an innocent look to her.

"No…she wouldn't banish a god…she wouldn't say those things…" Minato muttered. "She was too pure to be evil." He heard a knock on the door. Minato let out a deep sigh as he grabbed his things.

* * *

><p>"Are you Kakashi?" Handmaiden Ostana asked the boy. There was something strange about him. Why would a child wear a mask? What did he have to hide?<p>

"Yes?" Kakashi replied.

"I am Handmaiden Ostana. I am Queen Lana's main maid," Ostana answered bowing slightly to the boy.

"Is there any way that Lord Minato can get a private audience with the Queen?" Kakashi asked. Ostana couldn't help but to gasp. His words seemed bitter.

"I think at this current time, it would be impossible, she's being childish," Ostana sighed looking away from Kakashi. "I have a couple of questions of my own."

"I'll see what I can do," Kakashi answered.

"The Lord Hokage, how does he feel about Young Maiden Miyana?" Ostana asked.

"He loves the child like his own. I'm sure he would be saddened to see her go," Kakashi replied.

"Yan said that Young Maiden Miyana wasn't well taken care of, while your team was traveling to the palace. I don't believe that. What happened?" Ostana asked.

"Well we had a few run ins with Shinobi and the Hokage didn't want to stay in one place for too long so he commonly carried the Young Princ-Priestess while she slept. We took care of her as well as we possibly could. The Hokage made her as comfortable as possible. Miyana didn't seem to mind at all. She enjoyed her time with the Hokage," Kakashi replied.

"I see," Ostana pondered.

"Is there any reason why the Queen is avoiding the Hokage?" Kakashi asked. Ostana shuttered at his bluntness. Although he was young, he acted more like an adult.

"She's just being an immature fifteen year old. I think Samsu also has something to do with this. He appeases the _child_ queen a lot," Ostana answered her words dripping with bitter venom. Ostana gasped covering her mouth in shock of her own words. "I shouldn't be saying this much. Queen Lana has summoned all of us."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry that I've been SOO busy," the Queen sighed. "The life of a Queen is challenging and there are so many important things for me to do and sign, people to meet with." <em>And meeting with a foreign leader is not important?!<em> Minato thought angrily. He wore a calm expression on his face. Kyoko was sitting near the queen with Ipiza and Idena. She wore a very sad expression on her face.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home. I will be back to speak with you about High Priestess Miyana's upbringing," Minato answered.

"You talk to Samsu about that. He oversees _those_ things," the Queen replied.

"I want to speak with you," Minato replied. "You're the Queen of this nation." The Queen sighed with a slight nod.

"I guess we can arrange that…how about one year from today?" the Queen asked.

"Five to Six months," Minato answered. _I have to be there for the birth of my child,_ Minato thought.

"What?" the Queen whined. "Samsu, do I have to do that?"

"Not if you don't want to." Samsu answered.

"Five to Six months. You do want things to be peaceful between our two nations?" the Hokage replied coldly. The Queen looked down at the man fearfully, she had heard about the exploits of the Yellow Flash.

"Yes…five to six months…" she sighed. "That's so going to cut into my vacation time."

"You need to be here My Lady. Our people need us," Ostana snapped.

"Need I remind you that you're a handmaiden and NOT an advisor," Queen Lana growled. "YOU can't tell me what to do!"

"Another thing My Lady," Minato asked.

"What?" she groaned getting bored of the conversation.

"Can I speak with the High Priestess?" Minato asked. Kyoko smiled, slightly fidgeting in her seat. Kyoko looked to the Queen with giddy anticipation.

"Go," the child queen sighed. Kyoko got out of her seat running down to Minato. Opening his arms to her Minato gave her a tight hug twirling the little girl in his arm. He placed her down on the ground staying in a kneeling position.

"Hi Kyoko-chan," Minato cooed. "You're going to be living here now." He brushed through her bangs cupping the little girl's face. Kyoko frowned slightly. She could barely see him through her bangs.

"Why?" Kyoko asked sniffing to hold back tears. She wiped her bangs out of her eyes so she could see Minato clearly.

"Because this is where you belong," Minato answered. "I need to go home now but I'll be back. I promise you."

"But I wanna go home too," Kyoko stammered tears still strolling down her cheeks. Minato smiled slightly trying to get Kyoko to stop crying.

"This is your new home," Minato soothed. "Remember when I said that everyone has duties? You need to fulfill your duties to your people." Kyoko began to cry as Minato rubbed her shoulders. "I want you to know that Mama and Papa will always love you and I want you to know that we would never desert you. So make sure to be a good girl for Papa and Mama." Kyoko continued to cry. "Can you promise that for Daddy?" Kyoko nodded stretching her arms out to Minato. He hugged her tightly giving Kyoko a kiss on the top of her head. Breaking away from Minato's grip she ran half way up the steps. "KYOKO!"

"Lady Lana can I stay with Lord Hokage?" Kyoko asked.

"NO, now leave me alone. Go do those duties that Lord Hokage told you about," Queen Lana growled.

"But I wanna go with Papa!"

"I said GO TO your duties!" Queen Lana hollered. Kyoko flinched at the sound of her voice. Hesitantly the little girl ran off. Ostana watched with a sigh. "Now…I've had enough of ALLLL of this. I want you guys to leave. There's a secret passage way to your right, take that to get out of my palace. I'll see you in five to six months." The Queen looked over at Kakashi. "And take the brat with you."

"Kakashi stays with the Priestess," Minato answered.

"Samsu why?" the Queen groaned.

"He says he's for her own protection. The boy can stay," Samsu answered.

"Fine, now leave me be," the Queen snapped.

"Wait!" Ostana called out.

"Ostana!" the Queen growled.

"If you could keep her would you?" Ostana asked.

"She's my world," Minato answered. "I love her as if she was my own daughter. To be selfish…I would take her home with me…but, she has a job here and she should be where she's needed."

* * *

><p><em>I didn't get a chance to tell Kyoko everything…<em>Minato thought. Genma and Raido observed the Hokage's behavior as they walked through the hidden passage way. Kakashi was escorting them to the exit.

"There's nothing for you guys to worry about. I'll be alright," Minato said looking back at them with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Raido asked.

"Yeah. Kakashi will protect her," Minato said with a chuckle. "As a parent…you need to learn to let go." Minato closed his eyes before focusing his gaze ahead of them. "Right My Lady?" Ostana soon appeared with Kyoko in her "Shinobi" clothes and backpack. Ipiza, Idena and a couple of palace guards were monitoring the situation nearby. Idena was crying slightly because she had grown close to the little girl.

"Yes," Ostana muttered. "I'm the real Queen Lana. But…how did you know?"

"You were an outspoken handmaiden. Miyana-chan also halted when she was going to bow to the 'queen'," Minato replied. "Why did you hide yourself among the Handmaidens?"

"When my parents and their royal advisor died I was lead to believe that the people wanted to kill me too. Samsu, the new advisor told me that it was best to hide out as a handmaiden until things become safe again. I was so distraught…I agreed and I've been here as a servant ever since. I'm the second queen, I'm the one who makes the people happy. I'll do everything that I can to fulfill my parents' wishes," Queen Lana answered. "My parents always told me to do what's right. And I know that giving her back to you is the right thing to do."

"I can't do that," Minato said shaking his head. "She has a duty here and I can't take her away from that." _What the hell is the Hokage thinking?!_ Genma thought staring at the man disturbed.

"You had to block your emotions when you said bye to Miya. You even said that you would take her if you were going to be selfish. Please let her go with you," Queen Lana answered.

"Did you know about this Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"More or less," he replied with a slight shrug.

"As long as she has a shrine…she can do her job from anywhere," Queen Lana answered. "My decoy is just an immature brat that's making me look like a party goer that shirks her duties."

"Are you sure that you're not being immature right now?" Minato asked.

"I'm positive…People want to kill the priestess so that the Geldani's priestess can take her position. Also…she's told me delightful stories of this "Itachi-kun" and she seems to have a fond attraction for him. Her roots may be here but they've been sown in Konoha. I won't send her home unescorted…these two are some of our finest warriors," Queen Lana replied stepping back two wolves appeared. "They'll be loyal to you as the Hokage and to the priestess. They have the ability to transform into humans for very short periods of time and will be vital to her training to become a priestess."

"But…"

"Lord Hokage please…the decoy and my advisor are Geldani. YOU can't let this happen! She will die if she stays here. The death of a priestess is painful! The seals are ripped from her body before the crystals are removed. You can't let her go through this Lord Hokage! I want what's best for High Priestess Miyana! She has a chance of living if she's with you!"

"Answer one thing for me…"

"Anything as long as she leaves with you!" the Queen replied.

"Who killed her people?" Minato asked. The Queen shivered.

"It was a group of rogue Shinobi," the Queen said looking down at her.

"From Konoha?" Minato asked.

"I don't know exactly…they were either framing your nation…or they were dissidents from Konoha. They discarded your uniform afterwards and claimed no allegiance to Konoha. They killed themselves before we could question them more," the Queen replied.

"Thank you My Lady," Minato answered.

"Papa, am I going home…" Kyoko began, "with you?"

"Yes…you are," Minato replied stretching his arms to her. Gasping with excitement Kyoko released the Queen's hand running to him jumping happily into his embrace. Minato snuggled the little girl holding her close. He couldn't help but shed a few tears of joy knowing that Kyoko would be staying with him forever…or at least until she was truly needed. The child queen smiled happily at Minato and Kyoko.

"Lady Lana," Kyoko said worriedly. "What will happen to you?"

"I'll be fine high priestess. I'm going to fix the government that I allowed to be corrupted. I have the ultimate power here…and hopefully with the help of Lord Hokage…our nations can form an alliance. This won't be the last time we see each other…I promise," the Queen answered.

"My Lady, I don't want to leave you here if you feel threatened," Minato replied.

"No…I have very small group of loyal guards, handmaidens and warriors…I need you to just worry about high priestess Miyana. I'll be fine," Queen Lana answered. "Miyana you just focus on going home." Minato placed her down so Kyoko could hug the queen. The young woman picked up the priestess giving her a tight hug. "We'll miss you High Priestess but I think you have duties to the Shinobi first and foremost. Be a good girl and teach others to be kind and courteous. Make sure to be a good girl for your Daddy now okay?"

"I will Lady Lana," Kyoko answered. Queen Lana put the girl down who immediately ran to Minato. She threw her arms up getting another hug from her father.

"Thank you My Lady," Minato said bowing to the Queen. The Queen nodded before disappearing down a hallway with Ipiza, Idena and a few guards. "Let's go home Kyo-chan."

"Okay Daddy!" Kyoko squeaked holding on to him tightly.

* * *

><p>Yay! Surprise? Or not so much…to keep the story going I couldn't have her just stay at the Queen's palace! Until next time.<p>

~WoofumsPup


	39. Chapter 39: The Boat

Honey I Can Explain Chapter 39: The Boat Trip

* * *

><p>I've been a little hesitant to post this chapter because of its content. It's not adult contentadult themed but this is the most "teen" of all of my chapters for this story in particular.

* * *

><p>"Why are we not walking home?" Kyoko asked kicking her feet on the bed. Minato had decided that it would be much easier and much quicker to take a ship back to the Land of Fire's borders.<p>

"Because I'm in no mood to encounter A again," Minato answered. Between A, B, her father, her mother, the ghosts, the gods, the decoy queen, the real queen, Minato has had enough excitement on this trip. He wanted to get back to the paperwork that awaited him in Konoha and the pregnant wife that he had been neglecting. Kyoko laid down letting her head hang off the side of the bed. She giggled sweetly as she held on to Woof Woof. Quicklt

"I like the boat!" Kyoko squeaked.

"That's good. We're going to be on it for a little while," Minato replied. "Also, you're not allowed to roam the ship by yourself. You have to be with one of us or one of the wolves."

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Theeeree areeee….monsters. Mean bone crunching monsters that eat children who don't stay with their protectors," Minato lied. Kyoko gasped looking up at Minato. "ANNNDDD there are people that want to hurt you." Her lower lip quivered as tears brimmed from her eyes rolling down her cheeks. "N-No! Don't cry!" She rubbed her eyes weeping loudly in fear. _Kushina would be so mad…_Minato thought picking up his little girl.

"Why does Kashi-san walk around with weighty shoulders?" Kyoko asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"He seems very sad," Kyoko replied.

"How about I tell you when you're older," Minato answered. He looked at the wolves lounging in the corner. The male opened one eye looking over at Minato before closing it again. "Kyo-chan, let's go take a walk around the boat." The wolves sat up slightly wagging their tails. "You guys can come."

"Papa has been telling me that for a long time," Kyoko grumbled.

"But there are many things that I have to tell you," Minato answered taking her hand.

"When you're older Young Maiden Miyana you're able to understand things more easily," Elder Akilah soothed.

"Oh," Kyoko answered. She left the room with Minato followed by the two wolves. Kyoko took Minato's hand eager to get to the top of the boat.

"Kyoko-chan," Minato chuckled, "I'll race you to the end of the hall."

"Kay," she squirmed.

"You're going to have to let go of my hand," Minato laughed.

"Kay!" she squeaked grasping on to Minato's hand even tighter. Minato laughed picking up his little girl. He couldn't wait to get home, start, finish and sign the adoption papers. Yet what to write down as her name? She did seem to enjoy being called Miyana and that was her real name…but she didn't mind being called Kyoko either.

"Kyo-chan," Minato said kneeling to her level. She looked at him through her overgrown bangs.

"Yeah?" she asked. He pushed her bangs out of her face so she could see him clearly.

"Do you want to be called Miyana-hime or Kyoko-hime?" Minato asked. She cocked her head with a confused frown.

"I'm your Kyoko-hime," she replied.

"But what do you want to be called honey?" Minato asked.

"I'm your Kyoko-hime," she repeated. Minato sighed slightly standing back up. She scurried off taking interest in anything the ship had to offer.

"You shouldn't worry about that right now Lord Hokage. She'll tell you eventually," Elder Akilah soothed.

"I really want Kyoko…or Miyana to be happy especially since she'll be living with my wife and I now," Minato answered.

"You think too much Hokage," Elder Akilah soothed. "She'll tell you eventually."

"I just don't want to upset the little girl," Minato answered.

"I want you to call me Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko squeaked from up ahead. Minato smiled softly at her enthusiasm. Kyoko was such a sweet child.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi," Genma summoned.<p>

"What is it?" Kakashi answered.

"Did you really want to see the stay there with the princess?" Genma asked. Kyoko and Kakashi had been at odds with each other for the entire trip, it was strange for him to offer to stay with a child who HATED to be around him.

"She brings a lot of joy to Lord Hokage. He would have been extremely worried if we had left her by herself," Kakashi answered.

"Well the Hokage knows that you're extremely capable of looking after her but I wanted to know if you were capable of leaving life as you know it to live in a foreign land."

"It would be a little difficult but I know that the Hokage would do everything in his power to bring her home to Konoha," Kakashi answered.

* * *

><p>"I like the ocean breeze!" Kyoko squeaked as the group got top side.<p>

"It smells nice doesn't it?" Minato chuckled.

"Yeah!" Kyoko said with enthusiasm. She looked out to the ocean with a slight frown.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" Minato asked.

"Will Itachi-kun still like me?" Kyoko asked as the wolves found a shady corner to relax in. They would have to get used to the hotter temperatures. Minato sighed, he stooped down opening his arms to her. She waddled to him feeling his warm embrace surround her.

"I'm sure that Itachi will still love you," Minato cooed.

"But what if he doesn't," Kyoko muttered into his chest.

"I'm sure he will," Minato soothed. He rubbed her back gently. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"You too," Kyoko whispered into his ear. Minato chuckled picking her up.

"Kyo-chan, how do you feel about being adopted?" Minato asked.

"What's being abopted?" Kyoko asked.

"It's when parents sign papers to take a child in to their family. Honey, I want to adopt you," Minato answered.

"I want to abopt you too!" Kyoko squeaked.

"But I'm not a child," Minato laughed.

"Still," Kyoko answered. "Is Mommy okay?"

"Mommy is okay."

"Does Mommy know I'm here?" Kyoko asked.

"No Mommy doesn't know," Minato answered. He was a little worried how Kushina would respond to Kyoko's homecoming. Yes she would be happy but she could also be angry that he didn't do his job.

"Why?"

"Because Mommy can't see us," Minato replied.

"Oh…" Kyoko mumbled. "Will Mommy still like me?"

"Of course Mommy will still like you. You're her little girl," Minato replied.

"Why did my blood mommy and daddy leave me?" Kyoko asked looking up at Minato worried and confused.

"I don't know why sweetheart," Minato lied. "You shouldn't worry about that Kyoko-chan." Minato felt horrible about lying to her but it would be too much for a young child to take in. He would tell her before she married her husband or when she got older.

"But Kyoko doesn't worry about that…Kyoko is happy with Mommy Kushi and Daddy Mina. Miyana worries about her blood mommy and daddy. Why did they leave?" Kyoko replied.

"Kyo-chan….AND Miya-chan, you are too young to be filled with so much worry and guilt. When the time comes…I'm sure you'll find all the answers," Minato said taking his little girl's hand. He rubbed her head with his other hand before pulling her into a hug. He stood up so they could look out at the ocean waters.

"When?" Kyoko asked.

"Only time can answer that question," Minato replied. "Mommy's going to have to cut your bangs when you get home."

"I feel that a bad omen is coming," Kyoko said worriedly

"Why are you so worried?" Minato questioned.

"There's a bad omen coming…something's going to go wrong," Kyoko replied.

"What's going to happen?" Minato asked.

"I don't know…they won't talk to me…They haven't been talking to me at all today…when they don't talk I get worried must be a bad omen," Kyoko replied. _It seems like Kyoko uses them for more than just spiritual guidance_, Minato thought. "They must be busy."

"It'll be okay Kyoko-chan," Minato soothed rubbing her head. He bounced his daughter in his arms. "You're such a sweetie."

"Daddy…" Kyoko squeaked. "I'm tired." She laid her head on his shoulder yawning.

"Okay," Minato soothed. He kissed her forehead gently taking her away from the water's edge. He called out to the wolves that followed after him quickly. They didn't want to be too far away from the priestess. By the time he got back to his room Kyoko was already fast asleep. "Elder wolves…how much can you tell me about her world?" He laid the little girl down covering her with a blanket. Going through her backpack he took out Bunny and Woofwoof placing her two special toys underneath her arm.

"What do you want to know?" Elder Akilah answered.

"Will you be here when Kyoko-chan gets older?"

"Of course we'll be here for High Priestess _Miyana_," Elder Ken growled.

"Be nice," Akilah yawned. "The 'elders' are not like normal wolves, we are the descendants of one 'divine' parent and a Luponian wolf. Like the priestesses we have the ability to speak with the gods and some other 'divine' powers. We typically live to about one hundred years of age. There has been a tale that an elder lived to two hundred years of age but we don't believe that. We're already forty, so you don't have to worry about us dying before Young Maiden Miyana takes her rightful place as high priestess with her husband."

"I see…Do the men have a special place in your religion?" Minato asked.

"Religion?" Elder Ken asked.

"She's a high priestess…isn't she an important religious figure?" Minato reasoned.

"Religion and State are no different from each other," Elder Ken answered with a snarl. "Religious problems are state problems and vice versa."

"Okay, what about the men? Are there any priests?" Minato asked.

"There are no priests. Only women are capable of life and death," Elder Ken answered. "Every priestess is reincarnated in a new generation, only women are capable of continuing the rebirthing process."

"Do men have any role in the practice of religion?" Minato asked.

"Yes, men are needed for the rebirthing process. A suitor is chosen by the priestess's family and he must supply the family with the next priestess or at least a female to supply the next priestess. Men do not participate in rituals or in the 'divine' message deliberation. The only ritual that men participate in is the _Quinesteria_, on the wedding night of their son or daughter," Elder Ken explained. He went to the bed pulling at the sheets.

"What's the _Quinesteria_?" Minato asked. He really wanted to know but something in the back of his mind said he didn't need to know.

"The bride is brought to her husband's home in which there is a feast and the husband's family showers the bride in objects of fertility. At the end of the night the mothers of the bride and groom accompany the new couple into the marital bedroom if the bride is a priestess. The gods typically take control of the bride to see if the groom is worthy of her. Under the control of the gods, the bride will fight her husband or try to escape as he attempts to make love with her. The mothers hold the bride down to insure that she is….for lack of better words de-virginized. The fathers, sons and brothers pray outside to insure that their son will help get rise to a healthy baby girl once again if the bride is a priestess. In the morning the fathers will check the sheets to make sure that the son has done his job. You seem troubled Lord Hokage," Elder Ken answered. Minato's blood had seemingly drained out of his head and face. Elder Akilah's ears pressed back against her head dismayed and saddened.

"Isn't that rape…" Minato reasoned.

"No…the holding down of the bride only happens to the priestess. If the woman if not a priestess the mothers are outside praying with the men of the families," Elder Ken answered.

"What if there's no mother?" Minato asked.

"Then it passes down to the father," Elder Ken answered. "Why are you so troubled?" Minato shuttered uncomfortably.

"I just…couldn't imagine Kyoko-chan being held down on her wedding night," Minato answered.

"You have a wife…you know how painful it can be. The mothers are also there to soothe the bride. The gods like to take control of the priestess to see if the man is truly worth of the priestess. The only way for the priestess to remain in control of her body is for her to be soothed and for her mind to be kept off of the pain or discomfort she'll feel. In the past priestesses would kill or castrate their husbands. It is essential that the mothers hold down the priestess so she doesn't harm her husband," Elder Ken answered.

"Yes but…sex is private," Minato replied. Elder Ken let out a slight snarl, this man was soft. How did a man like this become the leader of a nation?

"We live differently Lord Hokage. The Luponians live in a community based society. The first night of love making is to make sure political ties are insured and the priestess has become tied to her suitor. This night isn't about the couple, it's about the community," Elder Ken growled.

"What about all the other nights?" Minato asked.

"They're private," Elder Ken answered.

"Good," Minato sighed with relief.

"Do you have any other questions?" Elder Ken demanded.

"I just want to raise Kyoko the best way possible and adhere to as many traditions that her people follow. How would I go about doing that?"

"By doing what you're doing right now. We'll tell you when she needs to adhere to her traditions," Akilah soothed.

"Does the sex thing have to happen?" Minato asked uneasily.

"Yes, unless you want Itachi or whoever she marries to be dead or mangled," Elder Ken answered.

"Okay," Minato sighed. He looked at his little girl worriedly. _Well at least it'll be someone she loves…if she had stayed then, it would've been a complete stranger…_Minato thought. He went through Kyoko's hair as if to soothe her from the eventual pain and awkwardness that would happen in less than twenty years.

* * *

><p>"We're going through Raikage land…can we go say hello?" Kyoko asked looking at the shore as they passed by. They were several miles out so it would be overkill if A decided to come and join them for a "party".<p>

"No…The Raikage and I, weeeeee'rrrrrre… not friends," Minato said sheepishly.

"Why?" Kyoko asked looking up at him. Minato took her hand leading her below the deck.

"Because we've never seen eye to eye," Minato replied.

"Well you should look him in the eye. You have to look people in the eyes," Kyoko rambled. Minato laughed.

"I meant we've never been on good terms since the day we've met," Minato replied.

"You should talk about it," Kyoko squeaked. "Raikage's on good terms with Lady Lana. He stops bad Lupo-people and she stops bad ninja-people."

"I'll try," Minato answered. "What do you want to do my princess?"

"I want to be with my Daddy," Kyoko answered innocently.

"But what do you want to do?" Minato asked rubbing his little girl's head.

"Be with you Daddy," Kyoko replied.

"What do you want to play?"

"Follow Daddy."

"Okay we'll play 'Follow Daddy'." Minato looked down at her to see Kyoko staring innocently up at him. He chuckled softly pulling Kyoko into his leg. "Daddy loves you."

"I love you too Daddy," Kyoko squeaked. "Papa."

"Yes?" Minato asked as he lead her around the lower decks.

"Will you always be there for me?" Kyoko asked. Minato let out a quiet sigh, _Kushina's going to kill me_. Minato stooped down running his hand through her hair.

"Every year we get older Kyo-chan. Eventually I will grow into a grandpa and then after that I will lie very still," Minato answered.

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Because that's what happens Kyoko-chan," Minato answered. She looked away from Minato sadly.

"Oh…" Kyoko murmured.

"But Kyo-chan," Minato cooed. "That won't happen for a long time."

"But Lupo-girls have children early…then Daddy will become a grammapa and then Daddy will die," Kyoko said her voice coming into a cracked cry. Tears fell down her cheek as she sucked in air in a hysterical cry.

"When Daddy's hair turns gray and white, then Daddy will be old enough…but not until then," Minato answered. Kyoko continued to wail loudly in the hallway. Minato picked her up cradling Kyoko in his arms. He held on to her tightly bouncing the little girl up and down in his arms. _That was a mistake,_ Minato thought as he paced back and forth. "Kyo-chan look up!" Kyoko looked up at him. He tickled her sides getting a small giggle out of her. "What if I let go?"

"Let go?" Kyoko asked forgetting all about her tears.

"Yeah let go!" Minato chuckled. He took one hand off of Kyoko.

"Noo!" Kyoko giggled through her tears.

"Why shouldn't I let go?" Minato asked.

"Because!"

"I don't think that's a good reason why I SHOULDN'T let go. I think my right hand is slipping."

"Noo!" Kyoko squeaked wrapping her arms around his neck. "Because Daddy's too nice to do that." Minato chuckled readjusting Kyoko. He kissed the side of her face.

"Daddy is too nice to do that," Minato answered. "Daddy would never do that. You're getting big and tall."

"Not as big as Mommy."

"Well…you can't have babies right now."

"No…Mommy is still a bit chubby."

"Mommy isn't chubby."

"But Mommy has gained weight since baby."

"Well yes but…"

"So Mommy's chubby."

"It's not nice to call Mommy chubby."

"Why?"

"Because saying that Mommy's chubby could really hurt her feelings."

"Ooohhhhh…Can you call Mommy chubby then?"

"No, Mommy…Mommy wouldn't like it if I called her chubby."

"Then how do I describe Mommy?"

"Well she's…she's aaahhhhh…she's not chubby. She's…a sweetheart."

"But that describes Mommy not Mommy's weight."

"Well don't call Mommy chubby. I don't really know how to describe Mommy's weight gain right now."

"Is it because Mommy will get mad?"

"Yes."

"Why does Mommy get mad easy?"

"It's just her nature."

"Like how I'm a wolf?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah." Minato poked her nose gently.

* * *

><p>"Sensei!" Kyoko called out running to Jiraiya.<p>

"Little Kyoko-hime," Jiraiya gasped. Once she was close enough he picked up the little girl twirling her around. "Did you get lost on your way home."

"For security reasons the Queen released her into my custody under the guidelines that I return her at 18," Minato answered.

"Okay. Well I'm happy to have this little wolfie back in my life," Jiraiya answered. "Have you talked to Kushina yet?"

"No, I'm letting it be a surprise."

"Are you sure about that?"

"It's okay because if Mommy gets mad Daddy will just say 'honey, I can explain!' And then Daddy will make everything okay!" Kyoko answered.

"Yeah because Daddy will have to do a lot of explaining." He sighed.

"I know my Pa Pa," Kyoko squeaked playing with her hair. Kyoko looked at Minato out of the corner of her eye with an impish smile.

* * *

><p>"Itachi-kun…what are you doing?" He was sitting outside staring up into the sky. He was wearing a somber expression on his face.<p>

"Waiting for Koko-hime."

"Itachi…Kyoko-hime won't be back for a little while." She sat next to him opening her arms to him. He sat there unmoving, rejecting the comfort his mother was offering.

"I'm waiting for Koko-hime…and I'm going to get stronger while I wait, because I know Koko-hime is waiting for me. And then when I get older I'm going to go rescue Koko-hime and bring her here so she can live with us."

"I don't think she needs rescuing." Mikoto chuckled slightly, she was beginning to think that she pushed her son a little too much in his pursuit of Kyoko. Itachi was obsessed with her now, he didn't stop talking about her and he seemed so depressed without her.

"But Koko-hime was sad to go home. She dozen want to be dere. So I'm going to rescue her." Mikoto pulled her son into a hug not knowing what to say to him. She kissed his forehead rubbing his back lovingly.


	40. Chapter 40: Home!

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 40: HOME!

* * *

><p>"You're…" Minato muttered seeing that Kushina's belly had grown significantly, "…big...ger." Kushina's blush turned to angered fury. Minato could have said anything else when he first saw her but no…he HAD to say something about her change in weight.<p>

"I'm what?" she demanded. He smiled at her lovingly. He wanted to straighten his back but little Kyoko was clinging on to him for their surprise. She was really trying to hold on tight but he could tell Kyoko was getting tired.

"You've…you're belly has gotten bigger," Minato said trying to distance himself from the comment. He chuckled hesitantly backing away from her. "Sweetheart…" Spending an excessive amount of time with a four year old would make anyone point out a person's "faults" before anything else. Although it did seem like Kyoko had a brutally honest personality.

"You think I've gotten fat?!" Kushina demanded.

"NO! Not at all, you just have…" Minato tried to explain as her face only became a darker shade of red fury. "Look I have a surprise for you! I brought something special back from the Queen's Palace." He could feel Kyoko become excited on his back.

"It better be good," Kushina grumbled crossing her arms. Her anger simmered down to a low sizzle. _Please stay happy_, Minato thought shifting Kyoko's weight down his back.

"It's good," Minato answered taking off his haori. Kyoko slid off her feet hitting the ground with a little thump. She smiled at her Daddy trying not to squirm with excited energy. Kyoko shuffled behind him transforming into a small mouse like her Daddy instructed her to do.

"What are you doing?" Kushina groaned. She hadn't seen him in months and all he was doing was making a fool of himself.

"A magic trick," Minato answered kneeling down. He made sure that he didn't step on little Kyoko.

"They taught you magic…what a great surprise," Kushina sighed sarcastically. She rolled her eyes cocking her hip.

"No it's better than magic. So as you see there's nothing here, nothing behind the haori," Minato began. Kyoko maneuvered herself right behind it going back to being human. She smiled at Minato who was beaming up at his wife.

"Get on with it," Kushina answered.

"Okay, on one, two, three," Minato replied before dropping the haori to reveal Kyoko. "Tada!"

"Hi Mommy!" Kyoko squeaked. Kushina wore a look of shock as she stared at Minato and the little girl. She shook the thoughts away trying to imagine what was going on. Could it be genjutsu? Yet Minato wouldn't do a prank like that.

"Minato…you were supposed to take her home!" she reprimanded pointing at Kyoko.

"Honey…" Minato began putting his hands up in defense. Minato put his hands on Kyoko's shoulders kissing the top of her head. Kyoko looked extremely hurt by Kushina's words and tones.

"Mama not happy?" Kyoko asked pouting slightly.

"Kyo-chan, why don't you go see your room I kept it nice and clean for you!" Kushina answered. Kyoko looked down at the ground confused, was her Mommy not happy to see her. Minato whispered some comforting words into her ear, pointing to her room.

"Just let me explain everything," Minato answered as Kyoko scampered to her room.

"Start explaining!" Kushina answered. Was he trying to start a war?! Who knew what type of powers and abilities the other Luponians had!

"The Queen asked for us to raise her, that's the shortest answer I can give to you right now. I'll give you the longer answer when she's asleep," Minato answered. Just as Kushina was about to scold Minato she saw one of the saddest expressions come across Minato's face. "A lot has happened…"

"Minato?"

"So what are we having?" Minato asked perking up slightly. He crawled over to Kushina placing his head on her expanded belly listening to the baby inside.

"A…A boy," she muttered. She felt him wrap his arm around her. He kissed her belly gently.

"So…have you thought of a name yet?" He was still wearing a somber expression even though he was trying to be happy.

"No…not yet," she answered. "You okay?"

"I'm just, glad to be home," Minato sighed. Kyoko came back to the room. Kyoko kept a close eye on Kushina looking to see if her presence would anger the red haired woman. Kushina smiled sheepishly, she didn't mean to get angry at her, just so much had happened, and she was just in the heat of the moment.

"Kyoko-chan, I didn't mean to get angry, I was just shocked to see that you were here and not there," Kushina replied as Kyoko stayed cautiously away from her. The girl's facial features softened a small smile returning to her lips.

"It's okay Mommy," Kyoko answered. "Can I have a hug Mommy?"

"Of course you can!" Kushina cooed as Minato separated from his wife. Kyoko waddled up to her reaching her arms up to her. Carefully Kushina picked up Kyoko giving her a loving hug. "Mommy has missed you." Kushina kissed her little girl's cheek rocking Kyoko in her arms. It had been so long since she held Kyoko tight and comforted the little girl.

"I've missed you too Mommy," Kyoko mumbled into her ear.

"And I want you to know that I love you so much sweetie," Kushina answered breaking down into a cry. She pulled Kyoko closer hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Mommy," Kyoko said into her ear.

* * *

><p>"I've been waiting for this," Minato said getting in bed next to his wife. She was already in bed huddled at her end. He had been waiting for this for a long time.<p>

"Shhh, Kyo-chan's sleeping," she whispered showing what she was huddled around. It looked like Kyoko also missed Kushina's warm touch. Minato chuckled softly scooting behind her. He wrapped his arms around the two of them. He felt Kushina twitch looking back at him. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling with you and Kyoko-chan," Minato answered laying his head on her shoulder.

"No you're not…you had her for two months…I've had her for five hours," Kushina answered. "Move away." Minato was astonished by Kushina's behavior. They hadn't seen each other for months and she was acting extremely cold to him.

"Kushina-chan," Minato cooed cuddling against her. Kushina rolled her eyes shaking her head against her pillow. The only being she wanted to snuggle and be cute with was Kyoko. The little girl had crawled into the marital bed hours ago clutching on to Kushina's pillows.

"Move. Away." Kushina growled. Kyoko's ears flickered up in her sleep, if they create too much noise the little girl will wake up.

Minato sighed moving away from his wife. "This is not what sleeping next to your wife is supposed to be." He stared up at the ceiling sulking unhappily. All he wanted was to be close to his wife and his unborn son, yet here he was lying underneath cold sheets alone and unwanted.

"Shush," Kushina answered snuggling the little girl. Minato laid there in silence. He couldn't believe this was happening, Kyoko had beaten him to his wife's affection.

"It's like you're cock-blocking me…child-blocking me," Minato muttered staring up at the ceiling.

"Kyoko-chan's sleeping," Kushina answered.

* * *

><p>"So many things to look over," Minato sighed seeing his desk. Papers were stacked all over, under and beside it. "A month and a half is too long to be away from work." Lord Hiruzen had obviously looked through and made the appropriate decisions but Minato would still have to look through the paper work.<p>

"It's okay," Kyoko said holding on to his hand. Minato was actually shocked to see that the little girl was awake bright and early that morning. She had dressed herself and was waiting patiently for him at the table.

"You know we're going to make Mommy really mad," Minato sighed again looking down at her. Kushina would probably withhold other privileges from him if things like this continued to happen. Kyoko was staring ahead at the paperwork.

"That's okay too…" Kyoko replied calmly. "I like being with Daddy." Her eyes met his tired ones. They were sparkling with childish innocence and wonder. He rubbed her head in between her ears lovingly.

"But you also have to spend time with Mommy." Kyoko had grown too accustom to being with him. He needed to re-introduce her to the idea of spending time with Kushina.

"They told me to stay with you today~" Kyoko sung as she scampered to his desk chair. She jumped into it letting it twirl her in a circle. He had forgotten that Kyoko was only a child. She always acted much older than her age.

"Why?" He took a few steps into the room allowing the door to close behind him.

"They said it was important that I'd stay with youuuuuu tooooDDAAAYYYYY!" Kyoko continued in a singing voice. The chair stopped spinning facing the little girl towards the wall. "Then I can say Mommy, I can explain!" She looked over at the tired Minato with a smile. _I wish I had her childish enthusiasm today_, Minato answered.

"You might have to explain a lot," Minato chuckled approaching his little girl. He picked her up so they could sit in the chair together. As he sat down he sat her on his lap making sure to sit her like a proper lady. He could hear Biwako's nagging words in his mind. He quickly went to work reading and signing and calling in teams for briefing. He'd have to work extra hard to cut the stack in half. Kyoko didn't do much to bother him, occasionally squirming or laying her head on the table. About an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Minato…and the little princess," Lord Hiruzen said as he entered the room. Kyoko's eyes lit up as she let out an excited gasp. She knew that kind gentle face!

"Hi Lord Hokage!" Kyoko squeaked. Minato moved away from the desk so Kyoko could greet Lord Hiruzen. Kyoko pushed off of Minato's lap running to Lord Hiruzen. He reached down to hug the little girl.

"How are you little one?" Lord Hiruzen asked wrapping his arms around her little body.

"I am good. I am tired. But I am happy!" Kyoko answered.

"Would you mind if I took her on a walk Minato?" Lord Hiruzen asked as she frolicked around him. _She's very happy to see Lord Hiruzen_, Minato thought smiling at the sight.

"I wouldn't mind, she has a lot of energy and tends to run ahead," Minato answered. It would give him some uninterrupted peace. Kyoko did know the importance of his work but she was still a child and a curious one at that. She also liked to sit on Minato's lap rather than play with her toys.

"Would you like to come with me princess?" Hiruzen asked holding on to the little girl's hands. Hiruzen had missed having children in the Hokage's Office. His children were almost grown and they had entered the stage that no matter what their father did, they became extremely embarrassed by it. It would be nice to have the small child frolicking with him. The old man gently went through her hair with a soothing calming grace. Kyoko's ears flickered back with approval.

"Yes," Kyoko answered.

"Behave for Lord Hiruzen," Minato ordered watching her carefully so he'd receive eye contact with her. Minato had learned that if he didn't make eye contact, she probably didn't hear him or was not interested in what he had to say. Kyoko stopped fluttering looking at Minato giving him a little nod. Hiruzen took her hand and they were off. He led her outside allowing her free range of their path. For about twenty minutes she chirped about her adventure with her Papa and about all the interesting people she met. She fell silent minutes later becoming more interested in dancing and skipping through the streets. _With all that energy she'll be just like Minato. Minato has already told me of her aptitude towards ninjutsu and taijutsu…_Hiruzen thought with a smile. Kyoko ran back to the older man with a loving smile.

"Lord Hokage…Hokage-sama…" Kyoko squeaked pulling on his robes. Kyoko looked up at him with a beautiful smile.

"Yes?" He asked going through her hair. He ushered her to a bench sitting her down next to him. Kyoko plopped herself down next to him crossing her legs like how Kushina had taught her.

"I have a…PROPHECY!" Kyoko said throwing her hands up. She looked elated for a few seconds before her eyes became hollow and distant. Her happy facial features dissipated quickly. Her arms dropped like dead weight as her eyes became glazed. "Repetition even makes the oldest man wiser…" Her voice was void of the normal life and excitement that it possessed, utterly toneless. Kyoko's ears were flat against her head as if to block out all sounds. Her little body sat there still like a doll for a few seconds before she wriggled back into her normal happiness. Her ears perked up again soon after twitching at every sound that she heard.

"What does that mean?" Lord Hiruzen asked. Kyoko looked around utterly dumbfounded. Her ears sunk as she stared at the Third Hokage confused. The old man went through her hair to soothe her.

"What does what mean?" Kyoko asked.

"You told me something a few moments ago. What did you mean by it?" Hiruzen asked stroking her head. Kyoko's ears twitched and her eyes darted back and forth as she racked her brain for something that she had said.

"I…can't remember," Kyoko answered looking up at Hiruzen sincerely.

"You said a prophecy. This prophecy, 'Repetition even makes the oldest man wiser'. Do you know what that means?" Hiruzen asked guiding her off the bench. Kyoko stared at the ground as they walked along. For about five minutes she remained silent. It was unlike Kyoko to remain solemn and to be quiet around people she knows.

"I don't remember what happens during prophecies," she said quietly.

"That's fine. I'm not mad," Hiruzen answered. "What happens during the prophecy for you?"

"I'm there and then not there and then I'm back! It's like I'm sleeping with no dreams," Kyoko answered. She stared at the ground troubled by the situation.

"There's no reason to be sad, young princess, you have a gift that most people don't have. You should be proud of it even with its bad parts," Hiruzen explained. Kyoko looked up at him confused.

"Then how come I can't talk about it?" she asked.

"Sometimes you don't have to talk about it. Sometimes it just is and you don't need to tell people why it is," Hiruzen answered. Kyoko nodded silently but she couldn't decipher what the older man had told her.

* * *

><p>"I think Kyo-chan should participate in princess pursuits," Kushina said. <em>Well at least she's not mad…<em> Minato thought putting his keys down on the table. Kyoko had already scampered off into her bedroom. She always liked to retrieve her Bunny so she could snuggle with it on the couch.

"Like?" Minato asked.

"You know…musical instruments, perfection in etiquette…she's a real tomboy, singing, dancing, so on," Kushina replied. She was rubbing her belly gently.

"But you're a tomboy." Kushina was the Red Hot Habanero who beat up any child who dared to mess with her. She also said whatever she wanted even if it wasn't dainty like a flower.

"She's a princess," Kushina answered looking up about Minato seriously.

"And you're addressed by 'Lady'," Minato replied.

"And?"

"Let her be how she wants…If Kyoko-chan wants to learn those 'pursuits' let her. If she doesn't, don't push it," Minato answered.

"You're giving Kyoko-chan a lot of free range for a four year old."

"She's not the average four year old. She interfered in a battle with A-san. She sounded like a diplomat when she spoke to him," Minato answered. "A cute little diplomat with a squeaky voice."

"Kyoko-chan is still four," Kushina answered, "and all the reason why we should make her into the perfect princess."

"Yeah," Minato sighed. There was no reason to fight with her…she was already in a good mood. He pissed her off so much last night, he didn't want to piss her off this night.

"I want her to learn the harp," Kushina explained. "She'd be so cute playing it."

"Oh?" Minato answered. Kyoko ran back with her two toys. It was odd to see her with WoofWoof before dinner. "Kyo-chan, what happened with Lord Hiruzen?" Kyoko's ears dropped and her shoulder tensed.

"Yes?" Kyoko asked hesitantly.

"Come on little lady," Minato said picking her. He placed her in his arms gently rocking her on his hip. "You okay?" Kyoko looked away picking at her lip nervously. "It's okay Kyo-chan, just tell me what happened." Kyoko shrugged slightly rubbing her hands together anxiously.

"Do you want to go to Mommy?" Kushina cooed easing herself out of her chair. Kyoko nodded reaching out to her. Kushina took the little girl in her arms kissing her cheek. "Come on, let's go cook dinner, and then we can go see Itachi-kun, okay?"

"I like seeing Tachi-kun," Kyoko answered. Kushina shot Minato a leave-her-alone-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you glare before marching her off to the kitchen. Kushina put Kyoko on the countertop. "Why do you cook Mommy?"

"Because Papa is…well he's not as good as I am," Kushina answered as she pulled out a pack of beef from the fridge. Kyoko's eyes shot to the pack of meat. She licked her lips salivating over the beef.

"Why is Papa not that good?"

"Papa has had less training than me," Kushina answered.

"I tell you about my trip now," Kyoko squeaked. As Kushina cooked Kyoko recounted her tale about being with Papa and the angel that rescued both of them in her temple.

"What did the angel look like?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know," Kyoko replied. "Papa saw the angel…I didn't see the angel. Papa said it was a nice angel."

"That's a really neat story Kyoko-chan," Kushina answered.

"Did I do the right thing Mommy?" Kyoko asked. She looked up at Kushina worriedly. Kushina wanted to shoot Minato a glare; he was making Kyoko extremely cautious like him.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked as Kyoko pushed off the countertop. _She's had a huge growth spurt since she left_, Kushina thought.

"Was it right to come back here?" Kyoko asked.

"Well Papa had no choice but to take you. I think that you should be happy with the choice that you made. You would have been loved and cherished there just as much as you are here," Kushina answered rubbing Kyoko's head. Kyoko nodded with a small smile. After dinner Kushina walked Kyoko to the home of the Uchiha.

"Lady Kushina, what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked.

"I brought Itachi-kun a friend," Kushina chuckled. She pulled Kyoko from behind her. "Minato worked some stuff out and she can stay here."

"Hi Kyoko-hime," Mikoto said. "Come give me a hug." Kyoko squeaked giving Mikoto a loving hug. "Itachi-kun!" the mom called out.

"She wanted to see," Kushina began before getting very quiet saying something that Mikoto couldn't catch.

"Her what?" Mikoto asked.

"herboyfriend," Kushina mumbled.

"I can't hear you~!" Mikoto sung.

"herboyfriend," Kushina said louder through her teeth. Kushina didn't like to refer to Itachi as Kyoko's boyfriend but little Kyoko always liked talking about her special little friend.

"I thought so," Mikoto chuckled. Itachi came running gasping when he saw Kyoko.

"KOKO-HIME!" He hollered surprised.

"Shhh Itachi-kun, Daddy's sleeping," Mikoto scolded. Kyoko ran into the home jumping on Itachi. He fell to the floor as Kyoko's arms went around his neck. Itachi laid there stunned not knowing what to do besides sit them up.

"Kyoko!" Kushina snapped. The little girl was clinging tightly to him. Itachi pulled away placing his hands on her shoulders. He frowned slightly seeing Kyoko's bottom lip quiver and her breathing quicken.

"I missed you Tachi-kun," she mumbled tears bursting from her eyes.

"It's okay Koko-hime," Itachi answered rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "You've gotten bigger." He had remembered Kyoko being much smaller.

"But I missed you!" Kyoko answered wailing.

"Good lord," Kushina sighed. "Sorry about this Mikoto." Kushina expected Kyoko to cry but not to wail at the top of her lungs over her little friend. Yet, Itachi did the same for her when he had discovered that Kyoko was not going to be with them.

"It's fine…I think Itachi has got it all handled," Mikoto answered. She giggled slightly covering her mouth with one hand and pointing at the "young" couple with the other. Itachi was gently shushing her and saying sweet little comments to cheer her up. Every now and then he rubbed more tears out of her eyes. He then placed his hands on her cheeks rubbing her face with his thumbs. He had seen his dad do it all the time to his mom. Kyoko's tears stopped immediately, her face reddened and her ears sank. This look of pure bliss came across the little girl's face.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kyoko-hime so relaxed," Kushina said. Kyoko seemed to have just melted into the little boy's hands. Itachi pulled her head close resting his head on hers. He had also seen his Dad do this to his Mom.

"Everything will be okay Miyana-hime," Itachi whispered into her ear. He gently pushed her away placing his hands on her shoulders. "Everything will be okay." Kyoko nodded opening her arms for a hug. Itachi smiled wrapping his arms around Kyoko. "This time don't leave me!"

"I won't leave you!" Kyoko replied quieting down.

"Shut up," Kushina said rolling her eyes with a shake of the head. Mikoto just laughed and nudged her friend playfully.

"Come on red thread! They're gonna be so fricken adorable. AND think of the adorable kids they'll have!" Mikoto replied.

Kushina whispered, "MIKOTO! Your boy is four don't think of him having kids yet! Let him grow up."

"I want to be a grandma so bad," Mikoto sighed. "He's gonna do **it. **Might as well be with someone I approve of." Kushina looked at her friend appalled. "What? I already know that Itachi's gonna be an attractive male, ladies are gonna be all over him. Kyoko-hime will be a _gorgeous_ girl, boys will be ALLLLLL over her."

"Your boy is FOUR YEARS OLD!" Kushina whispered loudly. Kyoko and Itachi looked up at the mothers confused. Itachi just shrugged it off whispering something in Kyoko's ear. He led her away smiling as they walked hand in hand. Kyoko, smiling through her teary eyes, was glad to be with her friend.

"Four turns into twenty with kids," Mikoto giggled.

"SEX!" Kushina was only able to blurt out. Mikoto stared at the red-head perplexed. "Can you really think about your four year old having sex?!"

"Of course not! But Itachi isn't going to be four forever. I want grandkids Kushina! Itachi is already a loner and if I don't push him…I'll never get my grandkids!" Mikoto looked pitiful to Kushina.

"What about your…what was it again?" Kushina asked.

"We're letting it be a surprise," Mikoto answered rubbing her belly lovingly.

"Your child will probably have children," Kushina answered.

"But…what if he or she ends up like Itachi. Please understand Kushina…this is my chance! Itachi and Kyoko will make such beautiful children and very STRONG intelligent children! It would be a very beautiful cross between Itachi and Kyoko-hime! Come on think about it!"

"You're crazy," Kushina said with a laugh. "Just calm down and let them be kids! Besides, we're not breeding, we're dealing with two lives here! Well, let me get Kyoko-hime, it's time for her to go to bed." Mikoto called out to her son getting no response and no appearance out of him or the little girl. The mother rolled her eyes beckoning Kushina to follow after as they went to Itachi's room. When they got there, they found Kyoko in his bed asleep. Itachi was sitting on the ground with his head against the bed also in a deep slumber. Before Mikoto could say anything or coo at the sight, Kushina swiftly got the little girl out of the bed and to the door. "I'm sure the little princess will wake up upset that she's not near he…Itachi-kun but she needs to go home and sleep."

"Okay, well I'll tell her boyfriend, what happened!" Mikoto chuckled. Kushina could only smile, any other reaction would wake up the little sleeping beauty.


	41. Chapter 41: Princess Books

Honey I Can Explain Chapter 41: Princess Books

* * *

><p>"Sensei, why are we spending time away from home?" Kyoko asked as they walked through the streets of Konoha. She didn't understand why her Mommy and Daddy would tell her to spend the day with Jiraiya without a reason why.<p>

"Well your Mommy and Daddy wanted some time alone," Jiraiya answered.

"They normally leave when they want time alone." She stopped in the middle of the street looking up at him quizzically. "Why did they stay in and want me to go?" Jiraiya sighed picking up the little girl.

"Come on now, you can't stop in the middle of the street," Jiraiya reprimanded.

"How come Mommy and Daddy wanted time alone at home?" she asked.

"They just do," Jiraiya answered putting her back down. Kyoko had a tendency to stop in her tracks when she had questions and as long as he kept her talking, Jiraiya could keep her moving.

"Well there has to be a reason. It is obbiously has to only be done at home," Kyoko answered. "And why do they want me to go?" _Kyoko's really bent out of shape about this. Yet she is right, it's unlike Minato and Kushina to tell her to leave_, Jiraiya thought.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…if they could do it outside they would. Mama thinks that you are untrustworthy with young children. I don't think so. You taught Papa and Papa turned out okay," Kyoko replied. Jiraiya laughed as they continued to walk the streets of Konoha. "I don't know how that's funny."

"I think what Kushina thinks is funny. I'm not that untrustworthy," Jiraiya answered. Kyoko skipped ahead letting out a giggle. "What's funny little wolf?"

"You can be…at least that's what Papa says," Kyoko squeaked.

"And why does Minato say that?" Jiraiya asked.

Kyoko twirled in a circle with a gleeful smile. "You like women too much." Jiraiya's mouth dropped as Kyoko continued to dance in the street. "And certain 'pretty' ladies bring BAAAADDDD company." Kyoko halted staring quizzically up at Jiraiya. "Sensei?" He suddenly looked gloomy. "Sensei?"

Jiraiya sighed looking up into the sky. "I guess he's right." He looked at the little girl in her backpack who was staring back at him. "Why do you have your backpack?"

"Because you have your backpack," Kyoko giggled throwing her arms up in the air gleefully. She placed her hands on her hips confidently striking an overzealous pose. "We're backpack buddies now."

"Backpack buddies," Jiraiya laughed quietly to himself.

"We still haven't figured out what Mama and Papa are doing at home," Kyoko answered.

"It seems like Minato shares a lot with you," Jiraiya said as they continued their walk through the streets.

"Yes he thinks I'm a 'Little Thinker' and he asks me big questions sometimes to challenge me. I don't always know the answer and Daddy thinks that's okay," Kyoko answered.

"Well you two share that in common," he sighed.

"What do you think Papa and Mama are doing?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know but they wanted to be alone right now," Jiraiya answered.

"Do you think it's baby related?" Kyoko asked swinging her arms.

"It could be," Jiraiya answered in a playful manner.

"I think you know more than you're telling me," Kyoko said suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes glaring up at the man.

"Ah…Kyoko-hime isn't that your little friend?" Jiraiya said pointing at Itachi out with his mother. Kyoko gasped excitedly waving at the little boy calling out his name. He waved back as she approached.

"Tachi-kun!" Kyoko greeted throwing her arms around his neck. Itachi quickly wrapped his arms around her waist rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Koko-hime!" Itachi answered with the same enthusiasm.

"How are you?" Kyoko asked pushing herself away from him. She kept her arms on his shoulders cocking her head playfully to the right.

"I'm good!" Itachi replied. "Where are Lord Minato and Lady Kushina?" He looked left and right for the red haired woman and blond haired man.

"They are at home having couple time," Kyoko said putting air quotes around "couple time". "I don't know what that means." Itachi's face became hesitant, the princess shouldn't be out on her own. Quickly Itachi took her hands ready to walk her to his mom so he could take her back home.

"Are you by yourself?" Itachi asked. Kyoko giggled at Itachi's nervousness. She removed one of her hands from his patting him on the cheek.

"No I'm with Sensei Rairai," Kyoko answered pointing back at Jiraiya. Itachi

"I'm happy that you're back," Itachi said quietly. "Now we can be together!"

"Yeah!"

"When are you starting at the academy?" Itachi asked.

"Academy?" Kyoko asked.

"It's a school. Everyone goes there. It's where we learn how to be Shinobi," Itachi answered.

"Papa hasn't talked about it," Kyoko answered looking confused.

"I'll be entering the academy when I'm 6. I think you should too, then we'll be in the same class!" Itachi answered. "And then we could be in the same team!"

"Okay, I'll ask Papa and Mama about it," Kyoko answered. "I think it's time for you to go, your Mommy is calling you."

"Kay, I'll see you soon Miyana-hime," Itachi whispered as he gave her a quick hug. He waved goodbye running off to leave with his Mom. Kyoko waved with a happy smile before going back to Jiraiya's side.

"Sensei, what's the Academy?" Kyoko asked as they walked along. He looked down seeing her looking puzzled. _It looks like she inherited that look from Minato…I know that look a little too well_, Jiraiya thought.

"It's where Shinobi start their training." Jiraiya saw the little girl scowl. "Did Papa take you there?"

"No. I thought that Shinobi were taught at home." Kyoko looked up at him still puzzled. "That's what I was told when I was in Lupo home. That's what Yan said." Kyoko let out a loud yawn rubbing her eyes.

"Well there's the training that parents and others assist with and then there's formal training at the academy." Jiraiya picked up the little girl laying her head on his shoulder. "I think you're getting sleepy."

"I'm not sleepy," Kyoko grumbled grasping on to his shoulder.

"Yeah but you're grumpy," Jiraiya answered.

"I'm not grumpy either." She sat back up rubbing her eyes.

"I think it's time for you to go home."

"Okay," Kyoko answered.

"I have something for you to give Minato." Kyoko's eyes had narrowed to tired slits of blue.

"Advice?" she yawned.

"No, a book."

"Is it a good book? Mommy says you're questionable," Kyoko mumbled. She was repeating herself, something that Kyoko normally didn't do unless she thought that you didn't hear her. The little girl was getting tired and it was time to get her home.

"It's a good book."

"I like good books. Daddy reads me lots of different stories. Mommy reads me princess stories and doggy stories," Kyoko rambled. "Daddy doesn't like the princess stories." If Kyoko started to ramble and revert to the status of a normal four year old…it typically meant she was extremely tired or was going to have a burst of "happy" energy.

"Why does Mommy not trust me?" Jiraiya asked. He noticed Kyoko's eyes were beginning to close.

"Mommy thinks…what Mommy thinks," Kyoko answered. She rubbed her nose tiredly with the back of her hand.

"Next time I'll show you something really cool," Jiraiya chuckled at the half asleep girl. She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Sensei Rairai," Kyoko mumbled as she fell asleep. Jiraiya looked down at her stunned and speechless. Kyoko had never shown so much affection towards him before. Twenty minutes later he arrived at her home. Kushina opened the door crossing her arms over her expanded belly.

"Did you behave?" she asked as Minato joined her. Kushina would never trust him with her little princess.

"She was a perfect angel," Jiraiya answered handing her over to Minato. He had already slipped the book into the girl's backpack.

"That's always good to hear. What did you do with her?" Minato asked quietly.

"We just walked around the Village. She ran into her little boyfriend and then she began to ask questions about the Academy," Jiraiya answered. Kushina uncrossed her arms relieved. Maybe Jiraiya could be trusted with the little girl outside of training. "She said one of the strangest things before she fell asleep."

"Like what?" Kushina asked. If her baby was saying weird things she wanted to know about it. She resisted the urge to cross her arms again.

"She said 'I love you Sensei Rairai.' I'm honestly touched," Jiraiya answered.

"Well she does like you," Kushina said going through Kyoko's white hair. No matter what Kyoko did with Jiraiya, he always seemed to get it tangled. She never understood it since the man had long hair too.

"I'm shocked to hear you say that," Jiraiya said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"She thinks very highly of you, Jiraiya-sensei," Minato answered. "She adores her Bunny. Thank you Sensei for looking after her."

"It wasn't a problem at all. She's always an angel even when she's crabby," Jiraiya said rubbing the top of her head. The girl didn't even stir. After Jiraiya left, Minato and Kushina put Kyoko to bed before sitting in their living room to chat. Minato rubbed his wife's belly lovingly. They were going to have a baby soon. They had to start discussing names and talk to Kyoko about the newest addition to the family and about being added to the family.

"We need to start the adoption process for Kyoko and name the baby."

"Adopting Kyoko's easier," Kushina answered.

"It's a long process," Minato chuckled hesitantly. Instead of making a mountain out of a mole hill, Kushina was doing the reverse…they couldn't simply walk in to the office, sign a few papers and bam! Kyoko was theirs. It could well take a few weeks or even a few months.

"Why don't you like the princess books?" Kushina asked.

"Wha…Kushina we need to talk about Kyoko's adoption and the baby's name!" Minato retaliated. "I really want to go over the baby's name."

"The princess books, why don't you like them?" Kushina asked again. She grabbed his hand on her belly. Besides "The Princess and the Pea", which Minato had memorized, he wouldn't read her any story that had a princess in it.

"Because she's…my little one," Minato said unconvincingly. He let out a hesitant laugh looking at Kushina with a small crooked smile.

"We can name our son after one of the princes in her books," Kushina answered.

"Kyoko's not a princess. She doesn't need to be rescued by a prince. It just says be submissive and let a man do everything," Minato answered.

"Have you been talking to Biwako-sama?" Kushina asked with a sly smile.

"No…she's…not a princess…" There was a long silence as Minato stared out the window searching for words.

"You were the one who insisted on calling her Kyoko-hime. You insisted on making her a princess!" Kushina accused.

"You didn't let me finish." Minato looked Kushina dead in the eye. "Kyoko's _my_ princess, _my_ little girl. She doesn't need to be submissive. She needs to assert herself and be the wonderful little girl that she is. NO ONE is going to dominate my little girl," Minato answered.

"You know she's going to turn into a PMSing little bitch when she enters her teen years. Who doesn't obey her Daddy's orders and will date boys who aren't good for her." Kushina shivered at the thought. Kyoko could get in some serious trouble when she gets older.

"No she won't."

"You don't know that." Kushina rolled her eyes shaking her head. When it came to Kyoko her man was an idealist, Kyoko could do no wrong.

"You didn't."

"You CAN'T use me as an example."

"Well Kyoko-chan isn't going to be like that. She's a good girl, you're her mom after all." Minato looked away with a little smile. "And if she does become a little wayward, I can look back and smile at these days when she would allow me to be her only man…only influential man in her life. Where I can hug and cuddle with her."

"So what you're saying is that you don't want her to get married?" Kushina asked.

"YES! No!" Kushina laughed heartily, Minato loved the little girl a little too much, and then again what Dad didn't? "I want her to get married!" Kushina raised an eyebrow playful. "I promise! I WANT her to get married, just to a man that I…WE approve of."

"Minato, I'm still so glad that we're having a boy," Kushina giggled.

"Why?"

"Well…you wouldn't have to worry as much with one boy and one girl. You're going to become a terror when she becomes teenaged. I'm not going to let you keep her in a tower. You'll be the evil king that locks away his daughter! And then her suitor will come and rescue her!" Kushina laughed.

"That won't happen," Minato sighed shaking his head.

"With the way you're going it will," Kushina teased.

"No, what I'm saying is that I want Kyoko-chan to realize that she is independent, and that she doesn't need anyone to be successful," Minato replied.

"She is independent."

"Not by the stories you tell her."

"Minato they're stories. You read her all this intellectual stuff. THAT'S all over her head!" Kushina snapped.

"But she likes it. It puts her to sleep too," Minato reasoned.

"Of course it would put her to sleep!" she laughed. "And she likes the princess stories. It's like school and then after school fun. Your stories are school and mine are after school fun."

"They're fun."

"Minato…you're reading her some pretty heavy stuff."

"She's my smart little cookie."

"Minato, you're reading what you like aloud to her. Have you ever asked her if she likes them or what she wants to read?"

"Well no, at least not exactly…I just tell her to pick a book off the shelf and I'll read it." Kushina looked ahead of her in disbelief…yet then again it seems like something the two of them would do together.

"That explains everything." She let out a sigh putting her head in her hands.

"Then the week afterwards she either picks the same book or a different book."

"Minato…do you even give her the choice of kid books?"

"Of course. I always say get your books and she always picks mine," Minato answered. Kyoko sprang through the doorway and onto the seat next to Kushina.

"Hi Mommy!" Kyoko squeaked happily.

"You seem happy," Kushina said putting her hands on Kyoko's waist.

"I'm happy because I love you Mommy!" Kyoko squeaked.

"I love you too Kyoko-tan," Kushina cooed.

"Mommy, what were you and Daddy doing?" Kyoko asked fumbling with Kushina's apron. Minato blushed softly as Kushina pulled the little girl on to her lap.

"Sometimes Mommies and Daddies have secrets, and sometimes we can't tell little people our secrets," Kushina reasoned.

"Oh…Kay," Kyoko answered.

"Kyoko-chan, what do you think we should name the baby?"

"I don't know," Kyoko squeaked smiling at Kushina. "That's for Mommies and Daddies!"

"That's for Mommies and Daddies?" Kushina asked Kyoko going through her hair. Her bangs were severely overgrown again.

"Yeah," Kyoko giggled.

"You know, what's good for Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Mommy and Daddy know what's good for Kyoko-chan," Kyoko giggled.

"But what do you want Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked.

"I want to be with Mommy and Daddy for a long time," Kyoko squeaked.

"You're too cute Kyoko-tan," Kushina cooed. "Say do you want Daddy to read a story to you?"

"I have a book for Daddy!" Kyoko cheered. She jumped off of Kushina's lap running to her room.

"What's that about?" Kushina asked with a little laugh. Kyoko always had so much energy.

"I don't know." Kyoko ran back climbing onto the couch between Kushina and Minato. She handed the book to Minato.

"_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_?" Minato read aloud. "This is one of Jiraiya's books."

"He gave it to me to give to you!" Kyoko answered. "He said it was a good book."

"I would imagine."

"Daddy!" Kyoko squeaked climbing into Kushina's lap. Kyoko always enjoyed Kushina's warm touch and embrace.

"Yeah?" Minato asked flipping through the pages.

"Have you told Mommy about the guardian wolves yet?" Kyoko asked playing with Kushina's hair.

"WHAT guardian wolves?" Kushina asked seriously but not in a tone to upset Kyoko.

"They're here to teach me!" Kyoko answered. Kushina looked across at her husband to see a sheepish grin.

"Oh no you didn't," Kushina said coolly.

"Mommy, I'll explain!" Kyoko said sitting up on her lap. "Queen Lana wanted me to be well protected so she gave Daddy two of her best guards. Don't worry they told me that they are not inside wolves so you don't have to worry. They will also get their own food." Kushina let out a sigh rubbing Kyoko's head in between her ears. The little girl smiled lovingly closing her eyes with joy. Kushina couldn't get mad at Kyoko, so Minato was off the hook this time.

"Okay," Kushina answered. "That's all okay…I think if they're here to guard you they should sleep in your room with you."

"Kay, I'll tell them," Kyoko answered. She began to push herself off Kushina's lap only to be stopped by the woman.

"Tell me one thing princess…" the woman began. Kyoko halted looking up at Kushina. "…how many are there?"

"Two, only two. A lady and a gentleman," Kyoko answered.

"Okay," Kushina answered releasing the little girl. Kyoko feet hit the floor running off.

"Do you think it's safe to let her go like that?" Minato asked.

"Let her explore," Kushina answered. Minato sighed going after the little girl.

"Kyo-chan!" Minato called out.

"Here Daddy!" Kyoko said at the door.

"Let's go out together sweetheart," Minato answered putting on his shoes.

"Okay. Is Mommy mad at you?"

"No…no," Minato lied.

"Kay…" Kyoko grabbed the door knob opening the door for them. "They're always close by." She stepped out of their home calling out to the wolves in her language. The wolves came to her side almost immediately. She hugged the wolves tightly as they licked her face. Kyoko yipped to the wolves explaining their new situation.

"Are you alright with this Lord Hokage?" Elder Akilah asked. Her tail was had stopped wagging.

"Lady Kushina suggested this not me," Minato answered.

"We'll do our best not to bother you and your family," Elder Akilah answered with a slight bow. Kyoko seized Minato's hand playfully. _She has a lot of confidence right now…It's a little strange_, Minato thought as she swung his hand.

"Why are you so confident right now?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Kyoko answered.

"Well…it's nothing," Minato answered. _Jiraiya-sensei is probably the reason why she has so much confidence,_ Minato thought. "Let's go for a walk, Kyo-chan."

"Let's invite Mommy too," Kyoko opened the door. "Mommy! Wanna go on a walk?" She listen to the woman's answer. Kyoko sighed, "she says no."

"Well we have to put your ribbons on, or do you want to wear a hat."

"Hat. I'll go get the hat." Kyoko went back into the home.

"She sure is bubbly," Akilah chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a little strange. She has become more confident, which I'm not displeased with but…she's done this so quickly," Minato answered.

"With that type of confidence and her shapeshifting…she could become an actor," Akilah said dangling her tail in a playful manner yet the comment only seemed to upset the Hokage.

"Is something the matter Lord Hokage?" Elder Ken growled.

"That may be true…a blessing and a curse for a Shinobi…" Minato said quietly. Kyoko came back with her head covered and a jacket that Kushina had dressed her in.

"Mommy said that I need a jacket," Kyoko grumbled. "I'm not that cold!"

"Mommy knows best. Come on." Minato offered Kyoko his hand which she seized without hesitation. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Yeah…there are spirits that whisper." Kyoko's ears twitched under her ears. "They seem happy with you even though you're a young Hokage." Minato let out a slight laugh not expecting Kyoko to say that. He felt his face become flushed as she giggled at his embarrassment.

"They told you that?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Kyoko answered. She blushed as well becoming self-conscious of her sensing abilities.

"Can you sense other people who are around?" Minato asked.

"You mean real people?"

"Yes, real people."

"A little…I'm better at sensing people when I'm around you Daddy," Kyoko answered.

"Why is that?" Minato asked. Kyoko halted in her place becoming somewhat lifeless.

"I have a prophecy for you…" Kyoko answered. She was staring ahead her muscles relaxing.

"Kyoko-chan?" Minato said picking up the little girl. "Are you okay?" Her eyes were glazed and unblinking. Her ears were sagging as her body relaxed to sleep like state.

"The past…is important in battle," Kyoko answered continuing to stare ahead as if Minato wasn't even there.

"Something will happen soon," Akilah said quietly to Elder Ken. "She's had two of these type of prophecies…we must safeguard her at all costs." The wolves nodded in agreement as Kyoko became her bubbly self again. _Lord Hiruzen said she didn't remember anything after she told him her prophecy…_Minato thought as Kyoko looked around slightly puzzled.

"I'm going to go back to teaching you how to control your chakra," Minato said with a gentle smile.

"Why?" Kyoko asked. "Did something happen?" Minato shook her head to soothe her. Kyoko in return let out a small sigh of relief.

"Because everyone needs a lesson in chakra control, and your chakra just flows out of you at times," Minato answered.

"It's because I'm connected," Kyoko answered.

"In what way?" Minato asked putting his girl back down.

"Natural Energy…Sensei Rairai can use it too…I can sense it faintly on him and on you too! It flows easily through me. Most Shinobi do not have that ability. So my chakra becomes bigger and sometimes there are floxes and I get really hyper with energy!" Kyoko said happily before becoming solemn. "But then I hurt people…"

"It's okay High Priestess," Akilah answered nudging the little girl's foot.

"That's why I'll teach you how to control your chakra," Minato answered.

"Kashi's nearby," Kyoko squeaked.

"He lives near here," Minato answered.

"Oh okay," Kyoko answered. "He lives alone…he doesn't have parents…it's a lonely life." Kyoko frowned looking in the direction of Kakashi's residence.

"Yes…it is…" Minato answered. "But let's not think of sad things. There are many things to be happy over."

"Like?"

"The new baby, being friends with Itachi-kun, being here with Mommy and Daddy,"

"Flowers?"

"Yes flowers too," Minato answered.

"You teach me lots of life lessons," Kyoko squeaked. "Why don't you like the princess books?" Minato sighed, _why is everyone questioning me about those things?!_

"Because…I don't like the message that they give," Minato answered.

"How so?" Kyoko asked.

"Because all the princesses don't fight for themselves. They wait to be rescued by a prince. A princess is dainty and cunning, beautiful with a fighting spirit. A princess just doesn't give up and allow herself to be captured, she fights for her own freedom!" Minato answered passionately.

"YEAH!" Kyoko answered. "But I still like the books."

"And that's…" Minato hesitate with a slight nod. "…okay."

"Daddy?"

"Well you're going to be a princess who doesn't need anyone to come rescue her! Especially someone who just wants to marry you!" Minato answered.

"Okay Daddy," Kyoko said happily. _I hope doing this will still allow her to get married,_ Minato thought. "You should write books then!" Minato chuckled slightly.

* * *

><p>koolkid: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you enjoy my story!<p>

Guest: I'm just going to say this once, I update when I have time and when I feel like it. FF is not my life. If you don't like my sporadic update schedule then there are many other FF writers out there that keep a schedule better than I do, so I suggest reading one of their wonderful stories. I also have this story basically completely written (I just take my time to edit to make sure there are little to no errors in each chapter), so I'm not going to rush and change the ending for you and you only. If you don't like that my story isn't going the way that you want then there are many many other stories out there.

Sincerely,

WoofumsPup


	42. Chapter 42: On a Musical Whim

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 42: On a Musical Whim

Edit: Somehow Guest Reviews got turned off, it's back on! Sorry about that.

* * *

><p>"Jiraiya-sensei…you want to take Kyoko-hime again today?" Minato asked. Kyoko was enjoying time with Kushina in the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah, you and Kushina should spend more time together. You know in a couple of months you're going to have more responsibilities with another child," Jiraiya answered with a wink.

"I'm a little confused Sensei," Minato answered. "You're not one to have small children accompany you." Minato didn't know if his teacher was using Kyoko to attract women or who knows what else. Yet all the other times he's been good but there was always a first for everything.

"She's a sweetie. I have some things that I want to show her." Jiraiya watched his student scowl worriedly.

"Well as of right now she's with Kushina. I'm pretty sure both of them would be upset if you separated them."

"Okay, well maybe some other time," Jiraiya sighed. "Another time when you need something." Minato nodded apologetically. He hated to see his teacher like this but he wasn't sure if he could be trusted as of right now. Minato closed the door letting out a sigh. He wandered back to the kitchen seeing Kyoko on top of the counter serenading Kushina with one of her songs. Her voice was very beautiful and calming unlike the carols of most four year old children.

"Let's go out and look for an instrument for her," Kushina said feeling her husband's eyes on them. "And look for a music teacher." Kushina was soaking some pots and pans in the sink so it would be easier to clean them.

"Okay," Minato answered. He looked to Kyoko seeing that she had a strange scowl on her face. "You okay Kyo-chan?"

"Mommy said this is K and K time," Kyoko answered her lips turning into a happy smile.

"K and K?"

"Kyoko and Kushina," Kushina answered looking back at him with a sly smirk. "She even put up a force field to block you from coming in." _See you're not the only one who's been working on Kyoko's skill set!_ Kushina thought.

"For some reason I think you're mad at me for something," Minato chuckled hesitantly.

"No," Kushina answered. Kyoko was still smiling gleefully at Minato. _Yep, she's mad_, Minato thought.

"If you weren't pregnant you would've come with us," Minato reasoned.

"Kyoko has already told me everything about the trip," Kushina answered. "I just think it was about time to have a little girl power!" _Nope…She's just being extremely playful_¸ Minato thought.

"Kyo-chan, why don't you disable the force field," Minato cooed.

"Leave it up remember it's K and K time, not K, M and K time," Kushina ordered. Kyoko laughed hesitantly on the counter. She looked down at her hands flipping them over uneasily. They were both staring at her. She shrugged slightly to get the attention off of her. Kyoko went back to singing not listening to the adult conversation. Her own little world was far more interesting than their playful bickering. He heard her name being called causing her to look up to see Kushina looking panicked. Kyoko frowned slightly looking over to Minato who looked just as panicked. She stopped singing focusing in on their world.

"Kyoko-tan, please stop controlling the water," Kushina asked quietly. The little girl had unconsciously removed the water from the sink and across the room. _With that pool restored I think we're going to have many more instances like this…especially if she zones out like this again_, Minato thought rushing to turn off the water. Kyoko's ears flopped worriedly the water splashing on to the ground. Kushina pulled the girl into a hug. "We're not mad…we were just alarmed to see all that water."

"I'm sorry," Kyoko apologized disturbed by her abilities.

* * *

><p>"I think it would be good if you continue to take her to work," Kushina said as Kyoko skipped ahead of them.<p>

"Because of what happened today?" Minato asked.

"You're much stronger than me…even though I'm better at seals you'll be able to keep her under control," Kushina answered.

"Okay, won't you miss her though?" Minato asked curiously. "And that wasn't too bad Kushina-chan."

"Yes but this is for the best. Just until the baby is born," Kushina replied. "But you very well know it could've been worse!"

"Kushina-chan, are you sure?" Minato asked.

"Hey I'm not abandoning her, besides Kyoko-chan's a child who needs to be out and about. She wouldn't want to be at home with me all day." Minato frowned. "She likes all that intellectual stuff…surprisingly."

"Don't say that…" Minato said quietly. "She gets sick of me."

"She's you in hyper little girl form…how could she get sick of you?"

"She does," Minato answered.

"Like when?" Kushina asked.

"When I train her, she gets really sick of me," Minato replied.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko let out a little sigh as she laid on her back for the umpteenth time. She stood up again pounding and kicking away at Minato's hands. He smiled at her determination as he blocked her hits and kicks. Seeing an opening Minato pushed the little girl down again. Kyoko groaned standing up again yet this time she didn't punch and kick him, she crossed her arms with a cute pout. She pivoted away from Minato upsat.<em>

_ "What is it Kyoko-chan," Minato asked._

_ "I don't like that," Kyoko mumbled._

_ "Don't like what sweetheart?"_

_ "I don't like how you push me over," Kyoko whined._

_ "Kyoko-chan in a fight no one plays fair. I'm looking for an opening to attack but I can't attack my sweet princess so I push you over," Minato answered. "Every fighter looks for an opening to attack." Kyoko stared at Minato intensely. She was not happy with his words. "Come on Kyoko-chan." Kyoko sighed shaking her head but she went back on her attack. Soon enough she was flat on her back again. Kyoko began to whimper before a few tears began to roll down her cheeks. __**Oh no…**__ Minato thought helping his little girl up, he may have taken it too far by pushing her down. He stood her up rubbing her cheek to soothe her. He looked away for a split second trying to think of something comforting to say to his girl before he saw a tiny fist fly towards his face. He caught it a little shocked at her behavior. She was still crying her eyes open._

_ "You said to look for an opening," Kyoko answered through her tears. __**I'm shocked that she's still able to think during "battle" because she has completely unraveled**__, Minato thought smiling at her._

_ "Yes, and you found one. Let's stop sparing for the day. You know Daddy isn't trying to hurt you," Minato pulled her into his arms, kissing her head lovingly. "Mommy's going to kill me that I made you cry."_

* * *

><p>"She really tried to punch me then. She was that sick of me," Minato answered.<p>

"I would be too, you hurt my little girl!"

"You know I didn't mean it. I also pushed her on to pillows."

"Let's talk about this here, Kyoko can probably hear you, you know,"

"She's too busy in her own world again," Minato answered as she walked ahead of them. "Yet she's a little too quiet…" He eyed the child suspiciously. Kyoko loved to jump and dance in the street yet she was walking at a slow pace, slow enough for Minato and Kushina to catch up with her. "Kyoko-chan." Kyoko looked back at him with a passive expression before smiling childishly. "What did you do?" Kyoko cocked her head curiously.

"I heard something funny," Kyoko answered. Her ears were twitching like crazy under her ribbons as she listened in to different sounds. Minato relaxed smiling sheepishly at Kyoko. She was always a busy body so it was strange to see her so still. Kushina shook her head letting out a sigh.

"I was worried because you were so quiet."

"I am always quiet. I am not loud," Kyoko answered joining her parents. Kyoko took hold of Kushina's hand rubbing it against her face. Kushina chuckled rubbing her little girl's head with her spare hand.

"Do you want Daddy's hand too?" Minato asked holding it out to her. There was a devilish spark in her eyes as she looked up with him.

"No," Kyoko said with a slight giggle and a fiendish grin. "It's K and K Power Hour". Kushina laughed loudly as Minato stared blankly ahead of him. What did he do to deserve this? It seemed like in a matter of hours, Kushina had turned Kyoko against him.

"Haha! I like that much better K and K Power Hour-ttebane!" Kushina giggled excitedly.

"That's okay," Minato groaned.

"Of course it is. Kyoko-hime needs time with Mommy too," Kyoko answered. Kushina continued to laugh. _She's going to grow up to be a sassy young woman, more power to her!_ Kushina thought smiling at Kyoko.

"See this is why we love you Kyoko-hime," Kushina praised still laughing. Minato opened the door for them to the music store. Kyoko looked around cautiously not sure what to make of these things and the strange smell of wood. Kyoko released Kushina's hand as the woman walked further into the store. _Even with the boost of confidence she has had, she's still cautious_, Kushina thought seeing Kyoko hesitate at the door. Kushina smiled down at Kyoko trying to get Kyoko to relax but she only became more anxious.

"It's okay sweetheart," Minato soothed putting a hand on her head. "Come on." Minato picked her up carrying Kyoko to Kushina who was talking to the shop owner.

"And this is her? She's little," the older man cooed. "She has your eyes Lord Hokage." Minato laughed hesitantly rubbing Kyoko's head sweetly.

"She's not my biological daughter but I love her as my daughter," Minato answered. He always felt like he had to prove it to Kushina that he didn't cheat on her and make a love child with a foreign woman.

"Say hi Kyoko-hime," Kushina cooed. Kyoko remained silent and tight lipped staring at the man. Kushina frowned, they needed to teach Kyoko to open up more to people she didn't know.

"She's a little shy," Minato explained away. He brushed Kyoko's hair out of her face to see if something was ailing her. Kyoko flinched looking at Minato's hand surprised. She leaned on to his shoulder to get away from his pestering.

"Kyoko-hime!" Kushina scolded, "Don't be rude!" Kyoko lifted a hand waving to the man.

"Hello Kyoko-hime! What type of instrument do you want to play?" the shopkeeper asked. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Minato's neck resting her head on his cheek. Kushina looked at Kyoko a little dismayed at her sudden shyness. She was not playing her role as her cute talkative self that Minato and Kushina knew.

"We didn't tell her we were coming here isn't that right Kyoko-hime?" Minato cooed. He was greeted with silence. He chuckled slightly rocking the little girl in his arms. "She's not much of a talker."

"I want her to play the harp or something classical. She's gonna be the daughter of the Hokage, you know!" Kushina answered proudly. Kyoko remained stoned face as Kushina rambled on about the little girl. _She's really uncomfortable here,_ Minato noted as Kyoko rubbed her head against his cheek.

"Well we have one small harp but it's not in the store, if you come back in three days I can show it to you. Would you like to look at a piano? I have a small piano," the shopkeeper answered.

"Yes! I think she should learn several instruments as she grows older," Kushina answered. _Kushina really want her to be a musical virtuoso_, Minato thought with a quiet nervous chuckle.

"Kyo-chan, how do you feel about that," Minato asked her quietly. Kyoko shrugged. Minato rocked the little girl in his arms trying to get her to calm down.

"I don't know," Kyoko answered rubbing her eye.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko was rubbing her hands together anxiously.

"I'm scared, there's lot of things I don't know in here," Kyoko mumbled.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you," Minato soothed putting her on the ground. Kyoko looked around the room moving closer to Minato. He laughed ushering her forward. She was a little too cautious but he shouldn't be pointing fingers, so was he. "Come on it won't bite!"

"Minato?" Kushina called out. He should be listening to the information as well. She let out a sigh, she'll have to fill her husband in on what the shopkeeper is telling her. Yet, Kushina couldn't complain, Kyoko was so small that it would be easy to lose her inside the store.

"Here, I'm watching Kyoko," Minato called back. Kyoko wandered away from Minato looking at a full sized guitar. Minato noted that she seemed entranced by the thing. "You like that?"

"It's interesting," Kyoko answered touching the wood. She seemed to enjoy seeing her reflection in the glossy wood. Her hand rubbed against the finish feeling the subtle intricacies.

"Kushina-chan, what about a guitar?" Minato asked. Kushina only shook her head.

"Not classical enough," She answered continuing her head shake.

"When you get older, I'll get you one," Minato whispered crouching down next to her. "How does that sound?" He rubbed her shoulders leaning her back against him.

"I'd like that," Kyoko mumbled still mesmerized. Minato nodded kissing her cheek.

"It'll be our little secret."

"Kyoko-hime," Kushina called out. Kyoko looked away removing her hand from the guitar. "Come here."

"Yes," Kyoko piped going to Kushina. The shopkeeper was sitting at a larger piano. Kushina placed Kyoko next to him as the man began to play. _Kyoko has always been very moved by music_, Kushina thought as the girl watched the man's fingers intensely. Minato smiled but soon frowned, maybe being a musician would be a better occupation instead of being a shinobi. Kyoko always had a knack for it and it would be safer for her to sing than to risk her life fighting. Kyoko sung along with the notes being played on the piano. Minato flinched feeling his wife's hands in his.

"Don't think too far into the future with her. I think she has potential for greatness anywhere. She's a prodigy Minato like you, so don't try to plan out her life now. Let her surprise you," Kushina answered hugging her husband. Minato smiled softly wrapping his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah," Minato chuckled holding his wife close. They looked back to see Kyoko still singing along with the shopkeeper's music.

"Lord Minato, Lady Kushina, I think you have an angel right here," the older man cooed.

"Yes she is," Kushina cooed, "and we have Lord Minato to thank for that."

* * *

><p>Super short chapter, I like it ending here.<p>

Thanks KoolKid for your review!


	43. Chapter 43: Life Lessons

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 43: Life Lessons

* * *

><p>"Minato…is it just me or is Kyoko-chan having a harder time staying human?" Kushina asked watching Kyoko prance around as a wolf before becoming a human. She snuggled her toys rolling around on the floor with them.<p>

"I haven't really noticed anything," Minato replied.

"I'm worried that she'll become a wolf around other children," Kushina whispered watching her little girl from the kitchen. Becoming a wolf she trotted over to her dog toys attacking them playfully. Kyoko had thrown a fit when Kushina and Minato tried to throw the toys away, so until she outgrown them, the couple would keep the doggie toys.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Minato asked as Kyoko began to chew on one of her old dog toys. She seemed to be at peace as she chewed mindlessly on a squeaky toy.

"No…but she's been incredibly wolfish lately," Kushina sighed. "She's been wolfish since she came home."

"Yes but she's a wolf, or at least part wolf. It was normal for the children to do this, this is natural for her," Minato answered. Kyoko's ears flickered towards them. She transformed back into a human crouching on the floor. Quickly she looked at Minato and Kushina with a frown.

"You don't like my wolfiness?" Kyoko asked her ears flopping down.

"No we're not saying that Kyoko-chan. We just wanted to tell you that a lot of people haven't seen a person like you, and they will treat you different because of it. We just want to remind you that you can only be a wolf around us," Minato answered stooping down to pick her up.

"But why are they so scared?" Kyoko asked walking to Minato. He summoned Kyoko closer with a wave of the hand. Kyoko waddled closer unsure of what to think of this situation. Why would people treat her different?

"Because people don't like people who are different…It'll take a while for people to…OW!" Minato began feeling Kushina hand at the back of his head. _Minato you can't tell a four year old that she isn't wanted by everyone!_ Kushina thought.

"Kyoko-chan, we love you for who you are but just like your ears, you have to hide your wolf self when you go outside," Kushina answered.

"Okay," Kyoko replied placing an arm around Minato's neck and the other on his shoulder.

"Do you want to practice your archery today?" Minato asked picking up Kyoko.

"Okay…" Kyoko sighed dramatically. "I wanted to cook with Mama."

"You can cook with Mama then," Minato chuckled. She really did not like archery but it would be something she'd be good at.

"I want to hone my cooking skills!" She squeaked throwing her hands in the air happily.

"Why is that?" Minato asked with her enthusiasm. He nuzzled her nose getting a smile and a giggle out of her. She placed her hands on Minato's cheek letting out a small shriek of excitement.

"Because Miko-san says a good wife needs to learn how to cook early in life!" Kyoko answered. "And Miko-san says that I'm going to be a good wife to Itachi-kun!" Kushina sighed putting her head in her hand with annoyance. _Mikoto has convinced those two little kids that they will be married,_ Kushina thought glaring at Minato. He was laughing at her, he trying hard not to but he couldn't help himself.

"She's been in the presence of Mikoto for too long," Minato chuckled. "And don't glare at me!" Kyoko giggled clapping her hands childishly.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan," Minato called out searching their home for her. He heard her tiny voice cry "here!" before her light footsteps. She appeared around the corner curiously looking at the man. "Come here." She approached the man happily.<p>

"Here!" she said again in her high pitched voice. He sat down taking her hands in his. Kyoko looked at him intrigued and reserved blinking gently at him. He sat her down giving her a reassuring smile before becoming stoic.

"Kyoko, you have something that's very precious and that is your body. Never let anyone touch you in a way that you feel uncomfortable, sad or uneasy. If someone wants to touch you inappropriately, you tell them no and if they continue to try you continue to tell them no. Don't be quiet about it either, be firm Kyoko-chan so the person knows that you don't want to do that. If they try to hurt you, you MUST fight back because no one values your body more than you do. So if someone tries to touch you in a way you don't want you tell them what?"

"NO!" she said cheerfully.

"And if they try to hurt you, you do what?" Minato asked.

"FIGHT BACK!"

"Very good puppy," Minato praised before turning serious. "I'm going to give you something soon so that you can call me whenever you need me, because most men are mean and evil and only want the bodies of innocent little girls." Kyoko squealed fearfully running away from Minato. He laughed as the girl ran to her room. Kushina shook her head as she watched nearby. She called out to her husband who went to her side. He kissed her cheek lovingly as he sat next to her.

"Minato you did not give her a sex speech!" Kushina scolded.

"We might as well start teaching her now. We have to sow the seed before anything can grow," Minato answered. He didn't want to argue with Kushina over this, Kyoko was a young girl and he needed to educate her as much as possible on this subject before she gets to the rebellious teen stage.

"You could have waited a few years," Kushina sighed. She hated these days where Minato was so overprotective that if Kyoko sneezed, he probably would have thought she was choking on air.

"The younger the better."

"Pedo.."

"Not this time Kushina. Kyoko is a young girl and when girls grow up some become subjected to the sexual torments of men. Also what if someone abused her while she was being tested on?" These thoughts had been on his mind since they had discovered the bruises. Kyoko had never shown any signs of sexual abuse but he could never know.

"She wasn't," Kushina answered. "I know she wasn't. Thank god we're having a boy."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"You're overprotective!"

"There's nothing wrong with that," he answered defensively. He could be like some parents who left their child to their own devices.

"But you don't want to be too overprotective. Yes she's cute, lovable and doesn't question you right now but when she gets older and sees how you are or rather how you can be, you'll push her away," Kushina answered. "Every Daddy's girl is going to grow up into a beautiful INDEPENDENT lady."

"You talk like you've been here before." He winked at his wife.

"No…I've _never_ experienced anything like this before," Kushina said sarcastically rolling her eyes in a playful manner. "I was always extremely dependent on _everyone_ around me. You know, I barely left my house in fear of being independent." About an hour later Minato prepared to take Kyoko out for training. He wanted to start training her with kunai and shuriken but Kyoko's slightly clumsy nature preventing him from doing such. So it was better off to hone her archery skills. Her arrows were clustered together on the target and they were steadily moving to the center of the target.

"Well we're going to go practice archery. She needs to be a good shinobi before she's a good princess," Minato answered. Kyoko was in her room grabbing her quiver and bow.

"You mean a Warrior Princess," Kushina said poking her husband twice in the chest. Minato hated that she was trying to romanticize their daughter. It was just fighting nothing else, and there was no reason to label Kyoko as a "Warrior Princess".

"Ye…no…she's first and foremost our little princess and then the princess of the Fourth Hokage," he explained.

"All of their priestesses are trained to be warriors and there's a difference? Do you have a twin? An _evil_ twin? Do we need to do a pregnancy test?" Kushina teased.

"You read that book a lot didn't you. Yes there is a difference. Also if it's my twin there won't be a difference. Kyoko-chan will eventually serve under me as a shinobi even if she is our little girl…she'll be the princess of the Hokage as well."

"More than the pregnancy ones. You're terrible at explaining this."

"Kyoko-chan!" Minato called out. Kyoko came running sliding into Minato's feet. Her quiver and bow fell to the ground with a thump.

"I'm here," Kyoko answered latching on to him.

"Okay, go say bye to Mommy," Minato chuckled. Kyoko stood up reaching up to Kushina.

"Bye Mommy, I love you lots," Kyoko said as she received a hug and kiss from her mother.

"Minato, remember to get a flu shot when they become available. The season's going to start in a couple of months, ya know," Kushina ordered. She watched her husband freeze solid having some type of epiphany. His gaze immediately shot towards little Kyoko who was seemingly praying. Although she saved most of her "praying" before bedtime, it wasn't uncommon to find her little head bowed, her left hand covering her right fist, mumbling words that the adults couldn't understand.

"She's not going to like that," Minato said with a little chuckle. _Kyoko isn't from here…we have to be careful so she doesn't get sick or she could die. She hasn't been to the Doctor either…Can we even take her there?_ Minato thought as Kushina eyed him suspiciously.

"No she probably won't," Kushina answered. Kyoko had moved from her parents' sides to the door. "But you should probably get going. You know how much she _likes_ this. Why don't you teach her about gather natural energy."

"I don't need to…she does it passively," Minato answered.

"Yeah but she's still having trouble controlling herself," Kushina answered.

"Okay," Minato replied. "I'll see you soon Kushina." He kissed her lips lovingly.

"Kay, bring my baby back soon," Kushina chuckled nuzzling his nose.

* * *

><p>"You're getting better at archery Kyoko-chan," Minato praised as she gathered her arrows. They had practiced for about an hour and since the sun was setting it would be time to go home soon.<p>

"Why do you fight?" Kyoko asked. Minato sighed scratching the back of his head. Kyoko was always filled with questions. Sometimes her energy seemed to fill her question asking. When they read to her at night before she went to bed as would ask at least one to two questions about each page. Minato sometimes wondered if she asked so many questions to delay her bedtime.

"That's a difficult question sweetheart," Minato said with a hesitant laugh.

"Why?" He chuckled searching for the answer she was looking for.

"People fight for different reasons, some fight to protect, other likes to fight just to be mean. There are many other reasons why people fight," Minato replied.

"Kyoko-chan likes to protect," Kyoko's voice droned as she thought over Minato's words.

"So does Daddy, Daddy fights to protect you and Mommy and ALLLL the people of Konoha." Kyoko lined herself up with the target shooting the target once again. Minato watched her from a stump. _She's getting much better and at this rate she could realistically enter the academy by the time her little brother is born but I think she'll be more comfortable entering with Itachi_¸ Minato thought. Minato's thoughts were interrupted by two soft triangle shaped ears rubbing against his chin. "Kyo-chan, what are you doing?" he said with a laugh. Kyoko shrugged as she hugged on to Minato.

"I'm happy to be here with you Daddy," Kyoko answered.

"I'm happy to be here with you too Kyoko-tan," Minato chuckled rubbing the top of her head. Kyoko smiled twisting back and forth with girlish happiness.

* * *

><p>"Kushina-chan, let's go out," Minato called out in.<p>

"Where's Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Oh she knocked out after training. She's right here," Minato answered shifting so Kushina could see his back.

"We can't go out if she's sleeping," Kushina scolded.

"We could ask Jiraiya-san to watch her." Kushina's stern look gave him his answer. Although she appreciated the fine job that Jiraiya had done teaching her husband, she did not appreciate his antics when it came to his day to day life and with a little girl, well it just wasn't a good idea. "Well then we can just use our 'imaginations' to go out like what we do with Kyoko-chan," Minato replied.

"No…" Kushina answered. "Why don't we watch her sleep?"

"I don't want Kyoko to be left handed." Kushina flinched slightly staring intensely at Minato in a surprised manner. Kyoko had always favored her left hand but she would use her right at times. She stared at him long and hard to see if he was joking…he wasn't.

"What?" Minato was always a very accepting person. You could have an extra foot or have scaly green skin and he would look at you exactly the same as anyone else.

"She already has so much going against her."

"Like?"

"Well there's race, skin tone, hair color, eye color, her incredible chakra, she's also an outsider, she has a _slight_ accent and the fact that she's our…well, will become our daughter…that's a lot going against her."

"And she'll persevere. It's unlike you to want to change a person,"

"Well I just want her to have a happy life,"

"And she has a happy life because of us, remember if we fill her with love then she won't have to worry about who she is and her importance in society." Minato flinched at the words before smiling. He had forgotten about that…love was more important than trying to mask who Kyoko was.

"Yes, I guess it's wrong to change her."

"Come on let's put her down," Kushina answered. "You've been thinking too much today. Why don't we sit down and relax. I don't want your head to explode!"

"How are your feet and your back?" Minato asked as he slipped Kyoko into her bed. He placed her bow and quiver next to her bed.

"She's really out," Kushina chuckled kissing Kyoko's cheek. "Nighty night little one." Kyoko didn't even stir.

"How are you doing? How's the baby?" Minato asked as they left the little girl.

"Baby is doing well, he's growing bigger and bigger each day. I feel like I'm going to topple over by all the weight. You'll still love me after I have the baby right?" Kushina the fearless woman who had beat down anyone who was in her way…was afraid of something that seemed so minor.

"Of course, you'll still be Kushina-chan," Minato soothed taking her hands in his. He swung them playfully between the two of them. Instead of her shoulders becoming lighter, they dropped even more as she became agitated and nervous. She had heard all the stories and the warnings that her mother had given her, men **will** leave you once a wailing, pooping, antsy baby was born.

"Even with the weight gain?" Men **will **leave you if you don't lose all of your baby weight quickly. He will find you unsexy and will find other women to pleasure themselves with.

"Even with the weight gain. Your weight doesn't matter to me," Minato said with a smile. "You're the only woman for me. You could have the baby weight for the rest of your life and I'd love you just the same." Kushina let out a big sigh of relief, she just wanted to hear him say it…they were both so involved with raising Kyoko that it was hard to get time alone.

"What about Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked slyly. She smirked at her husband as he helped her down on to the couch.

"She's my little princess…And I'm not a pedophile!" Kushina laughed seeing Minato annoyed. He shook it off letting out a sigh. Minato smiled gently removing Kushina's shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"Rubbing your feet. You've been up all day haven't you?" Minato replied as he gently caressed his wife's feet. She moved away a little embarrassed by his behavior. She enjoyed being doted on but she felt like she was being put on the spot with all the attention he was giving her. Hours later Kushina woke up to find that she and Minato had been covered by a blanket. Kushina smiled lovingly, _Minato's always a sweetheart_. She leaned her head on his listening to him snore slightly. _Kyoko-chan must be up now…can't let her get into trouble_, Kushina thought. With a heavy heart she woke up her husband.

"Sorry Minato-chan, I know you made us all snuggly and warm but I gotta go check on Kyoko-chan," Kushina said as he sat up. He stretched tiredly thinking about what Kyoko could be up to.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Minato asked going through his hair. What time was it? How long were they out?

"The blanket, you covered us with it," Kushina answered.

"That wasn't me, it must have been Kyoko-chan." He yawned standing up from the sofa.

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked skeptically. Kyoko was too little to do such a big task.

"Well we can ask her," Minato answered. Yet Kushina seemed troubled. She was sitting on the sofa with perfect posture. Her right hand moved tirelessly on her belly as if she was trying to scratch an itch that couldn't be tamed.

"We left her unsupervised," Kushina muttered softly.

"She's safe, look," Minato replied pointing down the hall. The little girl had dragged her big puppy, which the little girl affectionately called "Big Puppy", out into the hall. Minato assumed that she was trying to get "Big Puppy" into the living room with them but was too tired to drag it any further and passed out on top of it. The wolves had formed a circle around the girl resting their heads near hers.

"I guess the wolves look after her," Kushina replied still rubbing her belly.

"There is a way to make her look 'normal.' At the age of five they have a rite of passage in which they don human ears in replace of the wolf ones," Minato replied. Standing up Minato picked up their little girl who was sleeping soundly. "It'll be important for her since she'll be entering the academy."

"Wouldn't that be changing her?"

"No, this is what her people do," Minato answered.

"You're the cutest Daddy-Daughter duo!" Kushina cooed rubbing her belly lovingly. Minato blushed as he returned to his wife with the little girl. He handed Kyoko to Kushina who snuggled the little girl.

"But she looks just like you," Minato chuckled.

"That's because of her own mother," Kushina replied. She looked down dismayed and angered. Minato let out a sigh, _here we go again…_

"You are her mother," he reasoned. Kyoko was her little girl, they had raised her for almost an entire year. She shouldn't be so hurt by this.

"Not biologically."

"Why are you always so negative when it comes to this?"

"We'll never know how she really feels…"

"She's told you several times that she loves you for you. Her own mother tried to drown her!" Minato tensed, he had never shared this information with Kushina.

"Minato how did you learn this?"

Minato let out a deep sigh, "Her…Her parents aren't dead, her mother went crazy and her father became an experiment of Shinobi. He told me about what happened…during Kyoko's last months with her parents…her mother didn't love her. Kyoko has even admitted that her mother hated her. Kushina you do love her for anything and everything and so does she. Stop being worried about that."

"He does have a point," Elder Akilah said wagging her tail slowly. Kushina flinched at hearing the wolf's voice.

"You can talk?!" Kushina gasped.

"Yes, and my mate and I have been talking. We know how much you don't want wolves in the house, so we thought that we could take our human form when we are inside and then be wolves when we leave," Akilah answered.

"No I'm okay with your form. What has Kyoko been doing since we were asleep," Kushina asked.

"She watched you guys for about three minutes then got the blanket. We helped her cover you guys with the blanket in our human forms. She then looked at her books for about an hour and then decided that she wanted to nap with you and your husband. She dragged her puppy to the door before becoming tired and taking a nap right on top of her stuffed animal. My mate napped with her as I stayed on watch," Akilah answered. She sat down letting out a yawn. "My mate…he's harsh but he means well don't take him too seriously when he growls. We lost the first pup we ever whelped about a year ago and he hasn't been himself since. He loved our first born very dearly."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kushina's hands immediately went to her belly feeling the child roll around inside her. She didn't even want to think about losing the child or Kyoko for that matter. The weight of the Elder's statement seemed to suck the air out of Kushina.

"It's alright, death is natural. Miyana is helping him get over his pain. It was a good decision for us to go on this assignment." The Elder scratched the back of her left ear with her hind leg. "Please don't make us wear collars."

"Why is that?" Kushina asked.

"Queen Lana suggested it but I really don't want to wear one. I am a wolf, not a dog." Minato nodded smiling sheepishly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…we…I-I put a collar on Kyoko-chan when she was a wolf," Minato answered. Elder Akilah laughed wagging her tail playfully. Kyoko didn't even stir.

"That's alright…she was probably trying to tell you she was human. Luponians don't mind collars. Some Luponian clans wear collars even in human form. Some collars are even used as a form of engagement ring or as a sign of marriage. The designs on these collars are very intricate and very beautiful. There are clans that sell them to tourists as souvenirs. Kyoko's clan used collars as an engagement ring, the man and the woman would wear identical or near identical collars," Elder Akilah replied.

"She's really out," Minato said going through Kyoko's hair. "Why don't I put her to bed." Kushina just looked at her husband harshly.

"K and K Power Hour."

"Okay," Minato chuckled. He got up kissing his wife's cheek. Elder Akilah stood up as well wagging her tail slowly. She followed Minato into the kitchen. Although the female wolf seemed hesitant around Minato and his wife, she seemed comfortable with the Shinobi unlike her mate.

"Everything is so interesting here," the Elder yipped as she watched him move about.

"How so?"

"We don't use windows as much as you do. Not to mention there are no local temples in Konoha itself. We have heard of the Fire Temple. We've never been there. Shinobi life is just so unique!"

"You're very cheerful," Minato said sweetly.

"I've always been inquisitive unlike my mate he's so serious and shy," she answered easing her body down to the floor. Lying on her side she stretched her legs out. It had been awhile since she had stretched her legs out. The cool ground felt good against her body, it would be awhile before she adjusted to the temperature in Konoha. Back in the living room Kushina gently went through Kyoko's hair. It was unlike her to sleep this soundly. Kyoko wasn't exactly a light sleeper but she always seemed to wake up when they carried her.

"You're such a sweetie," Kushina cooed rubbing the little girl's back. _You're going to be up all night…_Kushina thought with a sigh. Kushina stood up taking the little girl to the kitchen stepping over Elder Akilah. "I'll finish, you wake her up." _I'll let Minato deal with the ball of energy_, Kushina thought passing off Kyoko to his arms.

"Are you sure? I can help," Minato replied. He bounced Kyoko up and down to wake her.

"No wake her up or she's not going to sleep tonight," Kushina replied. Minato nodded taking Kyoko back to the living room. He shook the little girl awake in his arms. Kyoko opened her eyes tiredly with a little yawn.

"I'm gonna put you down so we can brush your teeth," Minato replied. Kyoko clung tightly to his shoulder closing her eyes again. He laughed slightly pulling her away putting her on the ground. Kyoko stumbled along as they went to the bathroom. He brushed her teeth before taking her back to the living room. "Still sleepy." Kyoko nodded rubbing her big blue eyes. "Let's play Kyo-chan."

"No," Kyoko answered laying her head down on the seat cushion. Minato chuckled going through Kyoko's hair.

"Come on Kyo-chan!" Minato replied. "Let's play, Kyo-chan!" Kyoko sat back up yet stayed still. "Don't give me that Mommy stare." Kyoko wasn't glaring at him but she was staring at him with an intensity that could make a normal person cower in fear. She climbed on to the sofa laying her head on the soft sofa cushions.

"Daddy I'm tttiiiireeedddd!" Kyoko whined from her sleep like position.

"But if you go to sleep now you'll be up all night. So let's play!" Minato pulled her off the couch. She sat on the floor ever so determined to go back to sleep. Her head slouched on the edge of the seat cushion as she closed her eyes. "Kyoko-chan." Her eyes opened again and her head moved away from the sofa.

"Daddy I'm tttiiirrreeedddd," she whined again. Minato wanted to laugh at how cute she was being but it was also a little frustrating. He would normally let her go back to sleep, but he didn't want her to be up all night.

"Or we could dance. Do you want to dance?" Kyoko stood up still staring at Minato intensely.

"No."

"What has made my little girl wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kyoko didn't answer wandering away from Minato. "Kyoko-chan." This time he said her name more seriously. She was just about to get to the line of being truly disrespectful. Kyoko looked back at him innocently. "Where you going?"

"Getting a book," Kyoko replied pointing at the bookshelf.

"As long as you don't fall asleep I'll read you a book. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes," Kyoko answered grabbing a kid's book from the bottom shelf before giving it to Minato. _Another book about a princess…_Minato thought holding in a sigh.

"Okay," Minato said smiling down at Kyoko.

"Kay!" Kyoko squeaked smiling sweetly. She ran to the couch climbing on top of it. _There's her energy,_ Minato thought with a slight chuckle. Minato sat next to her reading the book aloud. Kyoko snuggled under his arm looking at the pictures and words on the page. "Papa why do we get old?"

"It's just something that happens. If we all stayed the same age then you'd never get married and I'd never have grandchildren."

"Where are your grandchildren?" Kyoko asked sitting up.

"Well Kyoko-chan, you and your baby sibling haven't had them yet."

"I'm going to have grandchildren? I'm not a grandma," Kyoko answered.

"You're going to have my grandchildren. I'll be the grandpa and Mama will be the grandma."

"Okay Daddy! Let's dance!" Kyoko hopped off the couch. Her body was quivering with energy. _Even her chakra is excited…I think I know why Kushina gave her to me now_, Minato thought. "Actually I want to go cook with Mama." Kyoko ran to the kitchen hopping over Elder Akilah. The wolf was still in the middle of the floor.

"Kyoko-chan don't hop over Elder Akilah," Minato scolded. Kyoko's ears fell and she nodded in agreement. She apologized in her language to the wolf.

"You scolded her?" Kushina asked looking back at Minato. She was always the one to discipline the girl. Minato would always try to "reason it out" with her before going the scolding route. "You're a Teddy Bear!"

"I'm not that much of a Teddy Bear."

"I can see," Kushina chuckled impressed by Minato's good parenting skills. Kyoko climbed on top of the counter.

"Daddy is Mina not Teddy Bear," Kyoko answered. Kushina smiled devilishly at her husband.

"Say whatever you want, I'm not a girl."

"I can always check." She nudged her husband playfully. "Maybe a little later?"

"Well if Daddy was a girl, Mommy wouldn't be able to get preggy," Kyoko interjected grabbing on to one of Kushina's spices. The smell was irresistible to her. Kushina blushed heavily causing Minato to laugh. Kyoko sat there innocently as Kushina broke out laughing as well. The little girl chuckled slightly before becoming stone faced with confusion. "What's so funny?"


	44. Chapter 44: Kakashi's Day

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 44: Kakashi's Day

* * *

><p><em>"Can you take Kyoko-chan for the day? Kushina has a doctor's appointment and Kyoko-chan is too inquisitive to come along with us. The last time we were there she almost got into some serious trouble." Kyoko shrugged sheepishly. <em>

_ "Are you sure you want me to do that Sensei?" Kakashi asked. Kyoko was sitting on Minato's lap like a perfect little lady. Kushina was trying to make the little one into the perfect little princess and a princess must be like a porcelain doll. Kakashi observed the Hokage's office, it was clean and tidy without any toys strewn about. Kakashi had concluded that since Kyoko was always on Minato's lap when he came to the Hokage's office that Kyoko was more interested in Minato's work than playing with her toys. _

_ "I like Kashi-san!" Kyoko squeaked from Minato's lap. Kyoko was still refusing to call Kakashi by his real name…yet she did it with everyone except Genma and Raido who's names are already two syllables._

_ "What about Genma or Raido? They've watched her more than me." They have had much more experience with Kyoko than he ever had. Minato smiled hesitantly. A hesitant smile that Kakashi knew meant trouble for him._

_ "The little Princess requested you and I didn't want to disappoint her. Besides you've been on so many missions with ANBU this could be a great break," Minato answered looking down at the little girl. Kyoko was smiling innocently up at Kakashi with her icy blue eyes. It was funny, normally eyes that blue would be considered piercing or angered but Kyoko's were warm and playful._

_ "Okay," Kakashi answered holding in a sigh. He was still a little hesitant on taking Kyoko with him. Kyoko was a small child which means here moods would be unpredictable._

_ "You can train her, go for walks, you do just about anything with her within reason, Kyoko-hime has no problem telling you what she likes and dislikes. Well you know how Kyoko-hime is," Minato replied with a slight chuckle remembering Kyoko's fights with Kakashi._

_ "I'll see what we can do," Kakashi answered holding a hand out to Kyoko. The little girl's eyes lit up with excitement. She squirmed excitedly in Minato's lap._

_ "Be good for Kakashi okay?" Minato whispered into her ear. Kyoko nodded happily. He kissed the top of her head before releasing her to Kakashi's care. Kakashi could see all of the love that Minato possessed for the princess._

_ "I'll take good care of her Minato-sensei," Kakashi replied picking up the little princess._

_ "I know you will. Good bye," Minato answered._

* * *

><p>"So Kyoko-hime, what do you want to do?" Kakashi asked. The little girl was following behind him which was rather unusual for the chipper young girl. Her steps were slow and methodical and her head was turned to observing something that Kakashi couldn't see.<p>

"I want you to choose," Kyoko squeaked skipping up to him. She grabbed his hand lovingly. Kakashi really didn't want to be out in public with Kyoko, he still didn't believe that Kyoko trusted him completely. He hated how affectionate she was being with him. Kyoko was rubbing her face on his hand.

"Do you want to train?" Kakashi asked.

"Do _you_ want to train?" Kyoko asked back. He knew it! She was just lying to him back at the palace or that being at the palace was just a special circumstance that meant nothing to her here in Konoha.

"Are you just going to repeat what I say?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Kyoko replied smiling pleasantly at him. She was quite the adorable child with a gentle serene smile.

"You like to be cute I see," Kakashi teased slightly.

"No." Kyoko scowled looking away from Kakashi. Kyoko hated it when older individuals called her cute or adorable.

"I think you're a little cutie."

"_I_ think you're just saying that."

"I thought we were on the same page."

"What do you mean we are 'on the same page'?"

"That you were going to trust me, and I was going to trust you," Kakashi explained.

"Oh…We have more fun when we argue but yes, we're on this same page that you are talking about."

"I wouldn't call it arguing," Kakashi replied. They walked in silence for another 20 minutes. There was something different about Kyoko, normally she was more hyper-active and chipper but she seemed subdued and calm like his Sensei. _I guess that could happen if she was constantly around him,_ Kakashi thought. "I'm going to take you to the training grounds." Kyoko nodded quietly. He helped train the little girl for almost an hour before Kyoko halted quickly. Her ears twitched to a sound that Kakashi couldn't hear. She arched her head back sniffing the air at the strange scent coming into the airways.

"Someone's coming," Kyoko replied. "I don't know who."

"I know who it is," Kakashi said with a sigh. Kyoko looked up at Kakashi curiously. They heard a rustle from the bushes before a boy in a green jumpsuit bolted out. Kyoko watched as Kakashi conversed with a boy who was around his age. Kakashi occasionally shot a glance at Kyoko throughout the conversation seeing that Kyoko's smile had faded the first time, her face become subdued by the second, the third time her eyes had gotten larger and a small pout had developed, the fourth time she was looking away from them with a glassy eyed look, she was looking back up at them by the fifth time, and the sixth…the sixth time she had turned her head away from them but her icy blue eyes were deadlocked on Gai's face, her lips were slightly pursed, her eyebrows raised in fear…the overall look of confusion, fear and dread. _Gai is a pretty terrifying person, especially for a child_, Kakashi thought stooping down next to Kyoko. He pulled Kyoko closer to him because she seemed too afraid to move. He wrapped an arm around the little girl before pointing up at Gai. "Kyoko-hime, this is Gai-san, he's a friend of mine." Kyoko remained silent for a few seconds her slanted stare still plastered on her face.

"Hello, Gai-san," Kyoko answered with quiet reserve. Kakashi rubbed Kyoko's head between her ribbons to soothe her. Kyoko made fists to keep herself from shivering. The little girl eyed Gai up and down with an expressionless face.

"Gai," Kakashi began standing up with Kyoko, "this is Kyoko-hime, the young ward of Lord Mina..." Kakashi's arms were soon vacant as Kyoko was now twirling around in Gai's arms. Kyoko was extremely quiet as Gai continued to try to play with the little girl. Her knuckles were turning white and her arms were trembling slightly. With everything that Kyoko had encountered, Kakashi would have thought that Gai would have been an easy case to deal with. The little girl had stared death in the face many a times with subdued calmness but with Gai…she had subdued fear.

"What an adorable little girl Kakashi! And she's worthy of being called a princess!" Gai boasted holding Kyoko out in front of him like she a small puppy. Kyoko's body was as still as a doll's excluding her tightly gripped hands.

"Yes but you're scaring her," Kakashi replied. Gai looked between Kyoko and Kakashi seemingly confused. He smiled at the little girl from ear to ear. Closing his eyes happily he spun the little girl around in a circle.

"The look on her face is just from the power of youth!" Gai answered. Kakashi quickly plucked the little girl out of his arms.

"What do you want Gai?"

"I came to challenge you to a fight!" Gai answered taking up a fighting stance.

"No." Kyoko looked up at Kakashi with relief. "I'm training the young princess."

"Then we'll train her together. She's about the age when I started Taijutsu," Gai replied.

"No, I need to train her by myself. The young princess has much to learn." After a few minutes of begging and pleading with Kakashi, Gai left distraught but vowing to return to teach the princess Taijutsu. After letting Kyoko calm down from her experience with Gai, Kakashi continued to train Kyoko. At 1pm they took a break for lunch. Kyoko nibbled the food seeming to savor each bite. Kakashi on the other hand, decided that he'd eat a little later.

"I'm sorry about that Princess," Kakashi sighed watching the little girl eat lunch. She had been very quiet since Gai left the training grounds.

"It's okay."

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Kyoko's lips were still pursed which worried Kakashi. He did not want to deliver an upset Kyoko-hime back to her over-protective father.

"He's…just a scary man."

"I didn't mean that."

"I feel…that you're very sad…especially now," Kyoko answered. Kakashi let out a deep sigh remaining silent. He stared ahead into the abyss of trees and sky. He could hear the girl become more conscious of her eating, chewing slowly and methodically. Minutes later Kyoko slowly and cautious put her empty containers back into her backpack.

"Come on," Kakashi replied offering his hand to her. Kyoko looked up at him worriedly. "Trust me." He had been so quiet she didn't know what to say.

"Okay…but if it's something that brings you great pain…you shouldn't share it with me," Kyoko replied.

"Why don't we each share something about ourselves?" Kakashi suggested as Kyoko took his hand.

"You know everything about me from Daddy," Kyoko replied.

"Not everything," Kakashi replied.

"I don't like it when Mommy asks me to play the harp," Kyoko blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"I can play it…and teacher says I get it well but…I don't like playing the harp." She shook her head flailing her hair about. "No no no, I do not like playing the harp."

"Have you tried telling her about it?" Kyoko's eyes widened as she shook her head no. This no was calmer, eloquent fit for the princess that Kushina wanted to make her in to. "Well we're here." Kyoko frowned slightly seeing that they were at the cemetery.

"I'm sorry…" Kyoko mumbled. Kakashi took her to the grave stone of his teammate.

"She was a teammate of mine, Rin Nohara," Kakashi explained. "I was unable to protect her."

"She doesn't hold it against you," Kyoko replied.

"What?!" Kakashi asked. There was never a dull moment with the princess, and this one was quite unique. How would she know such a thing?!

"The spirits say so," Kyoko answered. He looked down to see her icy eyes subdued and trustworthy. Her face calm and forgiving was nodding ever so slightly.

"Thank you," Kakashi replied.

"My blood Daddy tried to protect me…but he died. I feel responsible for that…" Kyoko said above a whisper. _I think this is the first time she's ever used the word "died"_, Kakashi thought. "And then my blood Mommy tried to kill me. I think about that a lot. A lot of people died to protect me. I want to ask Papa if that was good for them to die…all those people…"

"Kyoko-hime, it's not your fault. I want you to promise me one thing," Kakashi said stooping down to her level. Kyoko nodded innocently. "Promise me that you'll live your life without thinking about making those deaths valid. Don't value your life on their sacrifices." Kyoko looked at him confused and silent. She shifted her eyes searching from the answer in his words. Her ears twitched back and forth before her gaze returned to Kakashi's.

"I shall try," Kyoko replied.

"No promise me," Kakashi answered placing his hands on her cheeks. "PROMISE me." Kyoko bit her lip worriedly fidgeting in her shoes. His right eyes was piercing through her which made her uncomfortable.

"Okay, I promise you," Kyoko answered.

* * *

><p>"Kashi-san," Kyoko said looking up at him. "I'm worried about this Academy."<p>

"The Academy?" Kakashi asked. "Why is that Princess?" There was nothing for her to be worried about. She was intelligent and a strong individual for her age, she'd excel with flying colors in the academy.

"Daddy is Lord Fourth Hokage…they'll want me to be like him. I'm not like him." _She's selling herself short…I wonder what happens when she goes home with the Hokage. Minato-sensei isn't one to put others down, so I guess she's just being humble_, Kakashi thought as they walked along.

"Why don't you talk like this in front of Minato-sensei?" Kyoko seemed to play the role of innocent, cheerful child in front of Minato but in front of him she turned into this diplomat with worries and fear.

Kyoko let a huff of air becoming angered, "I don't know what you mean!" _It seems like she takes after Lady Kushina slightly_, Kakashi thought as Kyoko crossed her arms.

"You act your 'age' in front of Minato-sensei but in front of me you act at least twice your age."

"Really? I don't believe that."

"You're a clever child."

"You're also a child."

"Stop fighting with me." Kakashi sighed, the little girl was always up in arms ready to attack him with her words.

"You started it!" Kyoko answered proudly.

"I have a feeling you STILL don't like me." Kyoko's attention shifted to a shopkeeper's stand. Her eyes lit up with an excited gasp.

"LOOK LOOK!" Kyoko said running to a container filled with live fish. "LOOK!" She looked back at Kakashi with enthusiasm.

"Yes they're fish."

"This one is special. It has a red fin." Kyoko said pointing at a particular fish as it swam by.

"Come on Kyoko-hime," Kakashi said waving her along.

"Kay," Kyoko replied running to him. She took his hand with little hesitation. "This one…the other one…that one with interest…the spirits do not speak of him."

"What?"

"Hm?" Kyoko shrugged. "That's what they say. The one…the spirits do not whisper of him. Spirits whisper names of those who are…why is Daddy's face in the wall?" It was the first time she had really realized that his face was up there.

"We do this with all of the Hokages. We've only had four. What were you talking about with the spirits."

"That's weird."

"No…we're honoring our great leaders."

"Why not just honor them in pasts and presents?"

"About these spirits…"

"Why not just honor them in pasts and presents?"

"We do it this way. Now the spirits."

"Nope," Kyoko replied skipping ahead.

"Kyoko-hime." She was really beginning to annoy him with her inconsistencies. Kyoko childishly beckoned him closer to her. Kakashi looked up to the sky keeping in a sigh. He approached the girl getting down to her level to listen to her whisper.

"I was told that I can't tell you," Kyoko whispered. "They said it disrupts things if I tell."

"You better be telling the truth."

"You better believe me, or else." Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she became serious. Kakashi wanted to let out a laugh, Minato had molded her into the perfect little version of himself. Her stance, the way she shaped her eyes and facial expressions were like his. Yet she was a lot like Kushina as well with her tone of voice and a threat that she wouldn't back down from.

"What can a four year old do to me?"

"MANY things. I can throw a tandrum…" Kyoko smiled fiendishly.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes…you still tease me so I have up many guards."

"You're quite the interesting little girl," Kakashi teased.

Kyoko pouted, "I'm not little."

"You're only four years old, you're little."

"You're little compared to Sensei Rairai."

"You're still a little girl."

"You're a little boy."

"Ouch, that hurts," Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Good."

"You're a tough little girl."

"Daddy and Mommy want me to be a tough little girl! If I am tough then no one will make fun of me!"

"Daddy wants you be tough?"

"He said to be strong so I won't have to rely on a man! And Mommy says pound fear into your nememies!" She threw her left fist into the palm of her right hand proudly. "I won't let anyone mess with me!"

"What if you have male teammates?"

"Daddy meant so I never have to rely on a man in love. Relying on teammates is good, if teammates weren't good then Daddy wouldn't have taken you and Genma-san and Raido-san to Lupo-lands. I'm a smart cookie!"

"You most certainly are."

"I like cookies, especially ones with peanut butter in them. Peanut butter is my favorite food."

"Does Lady Kushina give you a lot of peanut butter?"

"No…she doesn't like to give me peanut butter…she says that I will get hyper from it or that it will spoil me." Kyoko's voice became soft, "Sometimes Daddy gives me some without Mommy knowing."

"Why do you like peanut butter so much?"

"It's tangy!" Kyoko replied. "Salty and tangy!"

"Kyoko-hime, do you like being here?"

"Here with you?" Kyoko asked. Kakashi shot the little girl a small glare. She smirked back impishly.

"Here in Konoha, it's much warmer here than where you're from."

"It's very warm, my wolf self thought it was too warm but my human self thinks it's alright," Kyoko replied. "Will things change after baby?"

"Yes, things will change but not for the worse," Kakashi replied.

"Oh…okay. I don't have any sisters or brudders so I don't know what it would be like to have one,"

"I never had any siblings either but I know that Minato-sensei and Lady Kushina wouldn't neglect you. They adore you. They love being your parents, Kyoko-hime," Kakashi placed a hand on top of her head rubbing it gently. She smiled gently closing her eyes.

"Thank you," Kyoko said. Kyoko turned her head away from Kakashi and up towards the sky. "It's getting dark."

"Yeah, I should take you home."

"It was a good day today Kashi-san," Kyoko replied pushing off the bench. She offered her hand to him. Kakashi smiled down at the little girl, he was glad that he was wearing a mask or the little girl would have surely said something. He took the little girl's hand walking her home.


	45. Chapter 45: A Cold Yet Hot, Habanero

Honey I Can Explain Chapter 45: A Cold Yet Hot, Habanero

I guess Kyoko's still technically a toddler…she's not old enough to be considered a small child but then she's not young enough to be considered a "real" toddler.

* * *

><p>"Kushina," Minato called out as he entered the home. There was no response. "Kushina?" He was again met with silence. The lights were on so she must have been home. "Kyo-chan!" There was no shuffling little feet to greet him. "Where is everyone? It's far past Kyoko-chan's naptime for it to be this quiet." He entered the home passing a tidy living room floor meaning that Kyoko had not played in there recently. He passed by the master bedroom only to double back and peer inside the room. Kushina was standing in front of Kyoko silently looking down at her. Kyoko, who was sitting at the harp, was silently looking up at her. Kyoko's eyes were determined, but there was something else, something that Minato had never seen…defiance. Kushina's hands were on her hips her body leaning slightly forward but too much or their unborn child would give her excruciating back pain.<p>

Minato watched silently from the doorway, neither one acknowledged his presence. They seem to be stuck in a real life genjutsu, a trance of who would give in first. Minato went over his options in his head, A. he could just walk away and pretend he didn't see them, B. he could interfere and whatever reason Kushina gave for this stare down, agree with her, C. he could interfere and side with Kyoko, D. he could interfere and try to reason with the two parties, and E. he could just watch and see what happened next. Well he knew option A. was wrong because he knew that both Kyoko and Kushina knew that he was there, option B. would invalidate Kyoko, C. would invalidate Kushina, D., option D. could be a good idea and E. was okay…but it wasn't the best.

Minato stepped into the doorway licking his lips hesitantly, "Kushina." Kushina's posture moved back into a comfortable position before her head slid around to eye her husband. "What are you doing?"

"Ask her," Kushina said coolly. Kyoko was now looking out the window still defiant and still determined.

"Kyoko-chan, do you want to play a song for me?" Minato asked sweetly trying to lighten the dense mood in the room.

Kyoko looked quickly over at Minato, "No." She went immediately back to looking out the window. Kushina looked back at her husband with an I-told-you-so kind of look.

"Why?" Minato reasoned. He carefully crept around Kushina, both of his ladies were ticking time bombs ready to explode. He sat next to Kyoko on the floor.

"I don't want to," Kyoko answered letting out her classic angered huff. Kyoko crossed her arms staring defiantly up at Kushina. _It's starting…_Minato thought wanting to groan,_ the Mother-Daughter Wars._ Although he knew that Kyoko would always love Kushina and always cherish her as mom, Minato knew that since Kyoko was more alike in personality and reason with him that Kyoko was bound to fight with Kushina.

"Why don't you want to?"

"We've been at it all day Minato. She doesn't want to play ANYTHING." _I think Option A. was the best idea_, Minato thought as the woman and child were now both looking at him. They each wanted him on their side and not the others. Minato laughed hesitantly…he would have to choose his words wisely.

"Kyoko-chan…don't you think it would be nice to play Mommy and Daddy something, and Kushina-chan don't you think Kyoko-chan just doesn't want to play right now?" Minato asked. Kyoko's defiance dissipated quickly as she thought over Minato's question. She nodded getting off the stool for her harp and went to Minato's lap. Minato looked up at Kushina who was giving him an are-you-kidding-me?! glare. How dare he talk to her in such a way, _Kyoko_ was the child, not her. Kyoko cuddled against Minato who smiled up at his wife. "Come on Kushi-chan." He was greeted with silence. "Kushi-chan~"

"No," Kushina bellowed.

"Kyoko-chan, why don't you play something?" he whispered into her ear. He sat Kyoko at her harp. Reluctantly Kyoko played a few short songs before jumping back in her Daddy's lap. "Very good Kyoko-chan!" He hugged her tightly. Kushina was unimpressed.

"She can play more complex songs," Kushina growled.

"Kushina, not now. Kyo-chan, later on today play something complex for Mommy okay?"

"Okay," the girl sighed. Minato stood up with the little girl.

"You love Mommy?"

"Yessss~" Kyoko squeaked.

"Even when Mommy's mad?"

"Of course!" She squeaked wiggling happily.

"Come on Kushi-chan you can't be mad at this cute face," Minato replied. Kushina sighed going through Kyoko's hair. Kyoko was smiling sweetly at her

"No, but you still need to practice Kyoko-chan," Kushina said sternly. Kyoko frowned her ears flopping down.

"I don't llliiikkkeee the harp," Kyoko groaned.

"You'll grow to like it," Kushina moved to sit on the bed. "Mikoto should be over to take Kyoko out. She's going to have a play date with Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun. A three-way…"

"KUSHINA!" Minato gasped blushing covering Kyoko's ears. Kyoko cocked her head trying to hear what her parents were saying. Her Mama was laughing and talking while her Papa was trying to shush her. Soon enough Kyoko's ears were uncovered, yet she couldn't remember the thing that Kushina had said. She placed a hand at her mouth listening to Minato's heartbeat and his voice vibrating into his chest.

"Itachi-kun is here," Kyoko muttered over her hand.

"Itachi-kun…Did you say Itachi-kun?"

"Yes, Itachi-kun is here," Kyoko replied.

"Alright, why don't you get the door," Minato answered letting the girl down.

"You know you need to do a better job of that," Kushina said as Minato helped her stand.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"When you put her down, her dress comes up," Kushina answered. They could hear Kyoko opening the door for the Uchiha. Kushina became bashful leaning close to her husband. "…A-AND you can see her panties."

"Kushina…you get bashful over our little girl's panties but not over saying she's going to have a three way with Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun," Minato asked as they entered the living room.

"Just fix it okay?" Kushina replied. Kyoko and Itachi were sharing a happy embrace while Shisui was standing next to Mikoto. "Hi Itachi-kun! Shisui-kun!"

"Hello Lady Kushina, Lord Minato!" Itachi said releasing Kyoko. Minato stiffened seeing that Kyoko's ears were not covered. Kushina had already informed Mikoto on what she was and since there wasn't talk around town about the little girl…Mikoto had kept her word. Yet Shisui had never seen Kyoko without her ribbons on. The young boy had been staring at Kyoko the entire time watching her every move. He watched as Shisui tugged gently on Mikoto's dress.

"Mikoto-san," Shisui said quietly. "Why does…"

"Koko-hime," Itachi began touching her furry ears, "is as normal as can be." Kyoko blushed slightly as Itachi smiled at his companion who was nearing in height with him. Shisui nodded quietly.

"Are they real?" Shisui asked.

"Of course they are," Itachi replied looking back at Shisui. "Yet you understand that many people don't understand so she hides them." Itachi looked back at Kyoko with a big smile. Kyoko smiled back sheepishly. Itachi continued to massage her ears tenderly. He never got a chance to truly touch them and they felt nice. He soon became embarrassed as all eyes were on him. He took his hands off her ears placing his hands on the end of shirt pulling it down sheepishly. "Sorry." Kushina chuckled placing a hand on Minato's arm.

"It's nice to get to know the real Kyoko-hime," Shisui answered with a bow. Kyoko bowed to him. _I don't think I've ever seen Itachi smile so much_, Shisui thought as he watched the little boy stare deeply at Kyoko.

"Well they're ready to go," Mikoto replied. She wanted the cuteness to continue but Mikoto really had to go about her day.

"Mikoto-san, why don't I take the children?" Minato suggested. "You should rest some, you've always been a busy body." Mikoto looked over at Kushina hesitantly. It would be good to have time with her friend but…she really had to get going.

"It could be good for them," Kushina suggested.

"Maybe next time, I have some shopping to do," Mikoto replied blushing heavily. She fanned her face slightly.

"Koko-hime, what ribbons are you going to wear today?" Itachi asked. Kyoko shrugged slightly. "I think you should wear blue, you look very pretty when you wear blue ribbons." Kushina shot Mikoto a glare as the woman watched her son proudly. Mikoto was really grooming her son to eat, sleep and breathe Kyoko.

"Okay, Daddy will go put your ribbons on," Kushina replied.

"I can do it," Kyoko replied. Kushina didn't say anything as Minato shuffled Kyoko off to put her ribbons on.

"I see that you two are at it," Mikoto chuckled softly.

"No we're not," Kushina answered.

"Okay," Mikoto laughed slightly. Kyoko soon returned with blue ribbons on her ears. Itachi offered his hand to her which she didn't hesitate to grab. "Well we should be back soon enough." Kyoko offered her hand to Shisui who took hold of tightly. Kyoko smiled up at the older boy as they left. Minato let out a little sigh.

"Oh come on they're not going to have a three-way. Maybe they'll throw a ball three ways but they're too young to do anything freaky,"

"Just stop…please stop," Minato answered. Outside Kyoko felt safe with the two young boys. She smiled sweetly at Itachi.

"You okay Koko-hime?"

"Yep! I feel safe with you and Shisui-kun," Kyoko replied. "So where are we going?"

"Do you think we can take her to Naka River?" Itachi asked. His Mom was going to be so busy that it would be better for Shisui to take them some place fun.

"Naka River?"

"Yeah, Itachi-kun and I play there all the time."

"Okay," Kyoko replied. Kyoko heard Itachi's voice drone on as she picked up on a familiar scent. She lifted her nose slightly taking a few quick sniffs. This scent made her gut churn and feel uneasy, what was it that made her feel uneasy.

"Kyoko-hime?" Shisui asked quietly. The little girl seemed to be deep in thought but very troubled. Kyoko licked her lips before shifting from foot to foot. She looked up at Shisui with a worried smile.

"Itachi-kun!" a girlish voice called out. Kyoko's face soured, it was Megumi Uchiha.

"Hello, Megumi-chan," Itachi called out politely yet without feeling.

"I thought you said Kyoko-hime went home, Itachi-kun," Megumi said sweetly. Kyoko smiled hesitantly at Megumi before looking away. Megumi was not happy to see the white haired, brown skinned girl again. The princess was supposed to be gone and Megumi was going to take her place as Itachi's one and only girl friend.

"She did, but she came back to Konoha to stay so this is her home now," Itachi replied. _Koko-hime is very nervous_, Itachi thought. Kyoko kept licking her lips and shifting her eyes every which way.

"Oh…well, good to have you back Kyoko-hime," Megumi extended a hand to Kyoko in childish manner. Kyoko released Shisui's hand and shook the girl's slightly. "What soft hands you have Kyoko-hime. Do you have fancy soap at home?" Megumi placed her other hand on Kyoko's massaging it in her hand.

"No, I use regular soap," Kyoko replied quickly.

"Megumi-chan, I don't think that was necessary," Shisui countered. _I can see why Itachi doesn't like being around Megumi. She's not kind to Kyoko at all_, Shisui thought watching the female Uchiha refuse to let go of the Princess's hand.

"I just wanted to know. Kyoko-hime just has really soft hands," Megumi caressed the little girl's hand enviously.

"I guess she's just lucky," Shisui answered with a shrug trying to lighten the mood. Yet Itachi wasn't having it, he was wearing a deep frown on his face. Shisui reached over to cheer the boy up but Itachi just shook his head. The little boy did not how Megumi was treating his sweet Princess.

"Megumi-chan, what are you doing here?" Itachi snapped.

"I wanted to ask Kyoko-hime to my birthday party. All girls. NO boys!" Megumi said sweetly. The black haired little girl released Kyoko's hand before twirling around in a circle. "It will be a princess party and _I_ will be the main princess!"

"Okay, I will talk to Mama about it," Kyoko answered.

"Mama? Your Mommy came to live with you?" Megumi asked.

"Lady Kushi-" Kyoko began.

"Lady Kushina is Koko-hime's mother," Itachi interrupted looking Megumi dead in the eye.

"Oh, I just thought Kyoko-hime brought her family back with her. You did say Kyoko-hime lived far FAR away Itachi-kun," Megumi answered. Megumi was still beaming a bright smile. Itachi furrowed his brow tightening his grip on Kyoko's hand. Megumi watched him enviously, wishing that he was holding her hand.

"Megumi-chan, you're being awfully rude," Itachi bellowed.

"Rude?" Megumi mockingly cocked her head to the left. "Really? I'm just asking questions."

"You're not going about it in a nice way," Itachi snapped.

"How so?"

"You know exactly what you're doing. You're being rude, you need to apologize," Itachi replied.

"Itachi-kun, it's okay," Kyoko said quietly. Itachi flinched, how was this okay?! "Eventually a mockingbird will meet he..it's match." Kyoko smiled fiendishly at the little girl. Megumi glared back angrily. How DARE Kyoko-hime say that about her, even if she didn't really know what it meant.

"Kyoko-hime, Itachi-kun let's go we're falling behind. Good bye Megumi-chan," Shisui replied bowing slightly to the little girl. Itachi said his goodbyes as well speaking for himself and Kyoko so the two little girls wouldn't fight with each other.

"Koko-hime," Itachi began quietly, "let me protect you."

"I can fight my own battles," Kyoko replied confidently.

"But Megumi-chan is part of the Uchiha clan. I feel like we're partially responsible." Itachi leaned forward looking at her worriedly.

"But a princess only needs saving if she asks for help, Itachi-kun," Kyoko replied. Itachi sighed slightly nodding. He wouldn't fight with her, Kyoko was a very proud young girl even if she was shy.

"I don't think you should go to Megumi-chan's party," Shisui replied. Kyoko looked to him curiously.

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't think she'd be too kind to you. Also you'll be at her home so it might be difficult for you to fight and stand up for yourself," Shisui answered.

"I'll talk it over with Mama," Kyoko answered.

"Koko-hime, are you here forever?" Itachi asked. Kyoko looked at Shisui with a look of shock. Itachi was asking very strangely, he always seemed to get this way when he couldn't protect Kyoko the way he wanted.

"Until I am 17 and then I get married and then I go live with my husband," Kyoko answered.

"So…if I marry you…you'll stay here with me?"

"Yes, I guess," Kyoko replied.

"Then I'll marry you so you can stay!" Itachi replied beaming excitedly. Kyoko was his and he couldn't let her go to anyone else, not even Shisui.

"But Itachi-kun," Shisui replied.

"Koko-hime is a girl and she's really nice and smart and very pretty!"

"Itachi-kun," Shisui sighed.

"We're similar. I love her!" Itachi answered becoming defensive.

"Itachi-kun stop being so cute!" Kyoko squeaked. Her Mommy used that tactic all the time of her Daddy when he ranted on and on worriedly. She let out an excited gasp, it worked! Itachi blushed profusely. Kyoko giggled slightly before releasing his hand and skipping ahead of them. "Let's play tag! No funny stuffs though. No Shinobi training just normal tag and Itachi-kun is it!"

"Koko-hime," Itachi muttered. The warmth from her hand was quickly dissipating as Shisui and Kyoko ran away from him.

"Come on Itachi-kun!" Kyoko squeaked. Itachi sighed forcing a smile on to his face. Kyoko was happy so there was no reason to be upset, all he had to do was keep Megumi away from his friend. He let out a chuckle chasing after Kyoko.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm glad that you could make it," Tomi said to Kyoko and Kushina. Kushina smiled lovingly but Kyoko's face wasn't as chipper. It was blank, stoic and calm, a face that Minato would make in an uncertain situation. "Hi Kyoko-hime." Kyoko smiled sweetly up at Tomi.<p>

"Hello Tomi-san," Kyoko said politely.

"Will you be staying?" Tomi asked the little girl.

"For a little bit."

"I know this little one has a very hard time adjusting to new people, so I'm going to stay with her. After that I need to pick up a few things from the store," Kushina answered. Tomi escorted the little girl into the room with the children.

"KYOKO-HIME!" Megumi gasped. The birthday princess ran to the girl pulling her into a hug. Kyoko hesitantly put her arms around Megumi unsure of what she would do next. "Every girl, must wear something pink." Kushina tensed, Kyoko _hated_ that color.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "Yes?" he asked. He immediately blushed and looked away seeing the nude little brown girl that they had just acquired._

_ "I need you to help me dress her. She doesn't want to wear anything that we bought her." _

_ "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Minato chuckled still embarrassed at seeing the girl. He scratched the back of his head looking out the doorway._

_ "Just help me," Kushina sighed. "We need to parent her together." Minato was being very difficult. He never wanted to do any of the dressing or washing. Minato had no problem feeding her or playing with her but nothing else._

_ "She's naked," he said in a small voice. __**I would have never thought Minato to be the bashful one**__, Kushina thought shaking her head. She really needed his help this time._

_ "She doesn't want to put on her panties. She doesn't want to wear clothes at all right now," Kushina answered._

_ "Kushina, just let her run naked for a little while," Minato suggested._

_ "Remember that you have to see her naked for a little while," Kushina purred fiendishly. Minato shifted uncomfortably. Kushina's arms tensed around the little girl as she continued to squirm. "Just help me dress her." Minato sighed entering the room. Kushina had laid out a frilly pretty-in-pink dress for the girl with a matching headband and tights. "Give me her panties." He picked up the underwear as if it was the most disgusting vile object he had ever seen. He couldn't be anymore uncomfortable._

_ "Okay," Minato replied handing over the light pink panties._

_ "Hold still Kyoko-chan," Kushina ordered picking up one of her feet. Kyoko immediately stamped her feet trying to get the object away from her. "Minato, please…" He awkwardly held down her feet as Kushina slipped on the girl's underwear. They released the girl getting the next articles of clothing for her. Kushina sighed as Kyoko took off her panties throwing them across the room. The mute girl let out a little huff through her nose staring up at Kushina and Minato. "I…I don't know what to do, I've been at this for forty-five minutes." Kushina put her head in her hands frustrated with the situation._

_ "This is what happens with children," Minato explained._

_ "She's just a wild child Minato," Kushina sighed. Minato flinched, he would not allow Kushina to make this little girl into a little monster. If Kushina thought of her as a monster then it would be over for the little girl, the girl would become an __**it**__, and would stay an __**it.**_

_** "No, **__this is __**NOT**__ what happens with a wild child. She's just a little upset right now about something_," _Minato answered seriously. Until the girl decided to speak, Minato decided to be the voice for her. "Kyoko-chan." Kyoko angled her head up towards Minato. He tried not to shutter as he looked down at her. "Do you want to wear this?" He held up the pink frilly dress to her. Kyoko shook her head no, her unkempt hair flailing about. "Where are her other clothes?"_

_ "Here," Kushina answered opening a drawer in the little girl's dresser._

_ "And the panties?" Minato asked trying not to blush. Kushina opened the top drawer as well. She let out a sigh sitting down on Kyoko's bed. He took out all of the clothes laying them out in front of Kyoko. As of currently the only thing Kyoko had to wear were dresses but the little girl didn't seem to mind. She picked through the clothes finding the only non-pink piece of cloth. It was a bargain dress that Kushina had found. It had paw prints all over the skirt part of the dress and Kushina thought it was too "childish" for the little girl. Kyoko held it out to Kushina signaling that this is what she liked. __**I don't think she likes pink**_**, **_Minato thought as he found a white pair of panties. And sure enough Kyoko was dressed without a complaint and care in the world. Kushina stared at Minato amazed it his "little people" skills. He spoke only a few words and got her to do exactly what he wanted her to do. Kyoko spun about enjoying the feel and look of the clothes._

_ "Maybe you should stay home with her and I go work as Hokage," Kushina replied still amazed. How did he do it? Seriously, he had no skills in dressing the child yet Kyoko was dressed in under five minutes._

_ "I don't think she likes pink. Kyoko-chan, do you like this color?" Minato asked holding up the pink dress. Kyoko shook her head quickly tossing her hair in every direction._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kyoko answered calmly. She picked up a feather pink boa from the table wrapping it around her neck. Kushina let out a slight sigh of relief, Kyoko was so composed and ladylike. <em>You know if I truly didn't believe, I would have thought Kyoko was Minato's love child. She a little diplomat, god she's definitely Minato's daughter,<em> Kushina thought as Kyoko spoke with the other children.

"So Kushina-sama, where did Kyoko-hime come from?" a mother asked.

"I really don't know. Minato went out scouting and came home with the girl."

"And you're going to adopt her?"

"Yes."

"I heard that you put her into singing and music classes. She must be enjoying that."

"Yeah she is. In a few more years we're going to put her in some dance classes. A princess has to be well-versed, ya know," Kushina bragged. Kyoko was her little prodigy, her little virtuoso, she had every right to brag about Kyoko. The other mothers sat back looking at each other worriedly. Kushina's smile faded only slightly but their faces were definitely a cause for concern.

"My Lady, aren't you worried about what people say and will say about this?"

"About what?" Kushina asked.

"Aren't you scared that Minato-sama cheated out you…Not many people just bring home a child and decide to take care of it."

"I don't care what they say about Minato's choice. I don't care if they think I'm a fool for going along with this. As long as they talk about us and not Kyoko-hime, we just don't care." Kushina watched Kyoko as she giggled with the other girls. _This is the first time Kyoko's been with a bunch of girls her age. And she's taking the pink scheme pretty well_, Kushina thought. Kyoko was having a good time, which Kushina did not expect.

"Kyoko-hime," Megumi began staring at the ribbons on her head. The girl wore them everyday in the same spot no matter what her hairstyle was. "Why don't you take them off?"

"I like wearing them," Kyoko replied touching it softly. "Everyone likes wearing or using something."

"Yeah but what's under them? Are you hiding something?" another girl asked.

"No," Kyoko lied shaking her head.

"Then let's take them off!" Megumi cheered immediately snatching a strand and yanking it off. Kushina tensed trying to get out of her chair as quickly as she could. Yet there were no panicked shrieks or screams from any of the girls or their mothers.

"Kyoko-hime!" Kushina called to her. The girl turned her head revealing no wolf ear. Kyoko took off the other ribbon once again revealing another missing wolf ear.

"Lady Kushina," Tomi chuckled, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kushina replied sitting back down.

"Do you need something Mommy?" Kyoko squeaked. She pushed her hair behind two human ears. _She's not even disturbed or bothered, _Kushina thought as Kyoko continued to talk to the girls.

"No, I just missed you," Kushina chuckled sheepishly.

"I missed you too!" Kyoko said with a childish nod. Kyoko went back to playing with the other girls tying her ribbons on her wrists. Kushina still couldn't believe how nonchalant Kyoko was acting. After about two hours, Kushina summoned Kyoko so they could go. Outside Kushina took Kyoko's hand pulling her close.

"How did you do that?" Kushina asked.

"I have a limited time with human ears. I can do one day with human ears. It takes much chakra."

"It takes A LOT of chakra," Kushina corrected.

"It takes lots of chakra."

"Close enough," the mother chuckled. "You handled this situation very well. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Mommy," Kyoko replied.

"Now when we get home why don't we practice the harp?" Kushina suggested. Kyoko sighed, she really hated playing the harp but her Daddy had convinced the little girl to go along with it. She nodded not wanting to use her words. "I love you sweetheart."

"Can I see Itachi-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Not today sweetheart."

"Awwww…." Kyoko sighed.

"One day, we'll have Itachi come over and spend some time with you," Kushina answered.

"Thank you Mama," Kyoko squeaked.

"You're welcome, but what are you thanking me for?"

"For being a good Mommy even though we fight," Kyoko cooed.

"Well thank you for being my daughter," Kushina answered bringing the girl closer. Kyoko nodded smiling at the ground embarrassed.

"I'm not Daddy's love child," Kyoko replied looking back up at Kushina.

"I know. Trust me, I know," Kushina chuckled. "And even if you were, I would still love you."

"What about Daddy?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I still would love Daddy." Kushina brushed Kyoko's head. "Don't worry about that sweetheart. Let's just be in a good mood for Daddy when we come home."


	46. Chapter 46: Circus Act Part 1

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 46: Circus Act Part 1

* * *

><p>The first stage of Kyoko's life is going to be coming to an end soon and I didn't set up the ending just quite right so there's going to be a little filler to explain a few more things. Filler will be Chapter 46 and 47. I separated it into two chapters because it would have been like a 20ish page chapter and that's long. The reason why this is so "late" is that I wanted to finish the last chapter before I posted anything else.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kyo-chan, you okay?" Minato asked as he watched her stare out the window anxiously on her chair. As the weeks turned into months and Kushina became more noticeably pregnant, Kyoko had become increasingly agitated. She shifted her body tirelessly as she looked back at Minato. She didn't answer as she went back to the window. Her fingers tapped the window sill with a slight mumble.<p>

"Keeper of the Nine-Tails shouldn't be left at home," Kyoko replied as she stared out the window. Minato flinched, that was a weird way to refer to her mother. Kyoko had not asked or state anything about the Nine-Tails in months. Why was she bringing it up now?

"Kyoko-hime, do not call…"

"I know what happens," Kyoko answered looking over at Minato seriously. Her eyes were like an adult's. "I _know_ what happens." She had a scowl on her face. She sat down in the chair crossing her legs. Like the perfect little princess she covered her exposed skin with her dress so her panties wouldn't be showing.

"Kyoko-hime," Minato sighed. _Her gods must be talking to her again_, Minato thought. Yet what were they telling her to make her so worried? They always seemed to cause her more anxiety than her little body could handle.

"Daddy." Kyoko replied seriously. _She looks like a tiny adult…yet I don't think she has the vocabulary to express how she feels_, Minato thought. She anxiously rubbed her hands together.

"What's troubling you?"

"Much, she should NOT be left at home." Minato really wanted to reprimand Kyoko for making her mother an "it" but she wasn't letting out whatever secret they told her.

"There are guards watching Mommy 24/7. Molly is REALLY REALLY safe."

"There's something…it's out there," Kyoko replied. She swiveled back into her propped up position on the chair. She looked over her shoulder with sad eyes at her Daddy.

"What's out there?" Minato soothed. He didn't know how to calm her.

"Can't tell…maybe good, maybe bad. Something," Kyoko answered. She looked out the window again with anxiousness. "I can't tell so I am toubled."

"Let me worry about it okay?" Minato said with a serious tone.

"…Okay…" Kyoko said unconvinced.

* * *

><p>"She's still looking out the window," Minato sighed as the little girl stared at the front window. Minato approached her rubbing her head gently. This repeated gesture was really beginning to bother Minato and Kushina. First they thought it was just her being curious about the world outside their window but now this was no little thing. She wouldn't stand in front of the same window yet she didn't seem to choose which window to look out on a whim either. It was almost as if she was tracking something. Instead of spending most of her time around one or both of her two parents, she'd spend her time staring out into the abyss for hours until she became hungry or tired. "Come sweetheart." She didn't answer as she continued her stare. "Kyoko-hime." Kyoko looked up at Minato worriedly. She let out a whimper stamping her feet in annoyance. "Nothing is going to happen to Mommy."<p>

"What about me?" _Kushina is a jinchuriki and Kyoko is too, to a technical extent…it has to be a sealed beast/container of the gods thing. She's been so concerned about Kushina's wellbeing that it's becoming troublesome,_ Minato thought rubbing her head.

"Nothing will happen to you either."

"Come on baby," Minato suggested. "Let's get ready for bed. I'll read you your favorite story." He picked her up kissing her cheek tenderly. "I won't let anything happen okay."

* * *

><p>"Lord Hokage…what are you doing?" Genma asked as he saw the man covering the windows with paper just at the perfect eye level for Kyoko. The little girl would prop herself on her knees in a chair to look out the windows and now the Hokage was bringing it to an end.<p>

"The little princess keeps staring out the window and since it bothers me…I'm bringing this new past time to an end." Genma wanted to crack a joke but the Hokage's tone prevented him from doing such. It was best to leave the "not so" over-protective father alone.

"She hasn't told you why she's doing that?" Kyoko wasn't one to hide information from others, she practically beat down on Kakashi at every available opportunity that he wronged her.

"She doesn't have it in her vocabulary," Minato explained. About an hour later Kyoko came into his office escorted by Raido. She looked at the window coverings confused and dismayed.

"Daddy?" Kyoko asked trying to figure out what to do.

"Come here," Minato answered scooting his chair out from under the desk. Kyoko skipped to him jumping into his lap. "You've been so fixed on staring out that window, I wanted you to spend time with me. That's why Mommy sends you to work with me so we can spend time together." For once in the past few months Kyoko returned to normal asking questions and snuggling.

* * *

><p>"See Kyoko-chan, there's a circus in town," Minato pointed out as he carried. It was a huge red and yellow tent like in her books. Kyoko squeaked slightly wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't tell if she was excited or if she was unhappy. Her face was passive and lacking expression. "Kyo-chan~!" She didn't smile her eyes were glued on the circus tent.<p>

"My what a beautiful little child," a man said approaching Minato and Kyoko.

"Yes this is my little ward, Kyoko-hime," Minato said tickling her sides. "By the way you're dressed, you must be the manager." She smiled lovingly squirming with delight in his arms.

"Hello Kyoko-hime, I'm Kimaguren," the man cooed. Kyoko shifted uncomfortably looking at the man. The manager reached out to touch her head and Kyoko in return shrunk away rubbing her right hand anxiously. _Is this the source of her anxiety_, Minato thought readjusting Kyoko in his grip. "We'd love to do a private performance for you and your family, Lord Hokage." Minato scanned the crowd looking for a distraction for the girl.

"Kyo-chan, there's Genma why don't you go say hi," Minato said putting her on the ground. He kept a close eye on her while she ran off to see the boy. "She always gets nervous around people she doesn't know."

"I've never seen one so trained," the manager chuckled looking over his shoulder at Kyoko.

"Excuse me?" Minato asked. That was such a strange way to refer to a child's obedience. It was as if Kyoko was more of a slave than a human being. Minato shifted his eyes to the tent seeing the staff merrily working and cleaning.

"Oh nothing, we've been here for about a week. I was actually coming to see you, so I'm glad that we happened to meet," the manager replied. _How could he just act so calm…?!_ Minato thought trying to prevent himself from getting angry.

"What did you mean by 'seeing one so trained'?" Those words were eating at his soul like worms on rotting flesh. There was something callous yet carefree about it. He didn't want to think about what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"Oh the Luponian, that's a Luponian child. She's under five isn't she? It's common for Shinobi to cover their ears. I have some in my show. They're easily trained aren't they? After you get rid of their stubborn streak that is. Breaking them in is one of the hardest things to do." the manager replied. "Yours isn't as broken in. You must want more of a pet than a sla-servant. I know a lot of Shinobi who don't live their servants being referred to as sla-"

"I don't appreciate you talking about the princess in such a way," Minato interrupted. His arms were crossed and his eyes were set in an icy glare. Kimaguren laughed hesitantly putting his arms up in defense. The man laughed again seeing that the Hokage was still quiet, cold and angered.

"I don't mean any disrespect Lord Hokage! The Luponians are very primitive compared to Shinobi. You gotta tell them everything, especially at that age where they're the more 'breakable'. They're not bright people, it's the only reason why I've taken them in so they can be protected from people who will take advantage of them. They're such a wild people, they can't control themselves, Lord Hokage! We give them the necessary direction, Lord Hokage you must know that since you own one yourself. Such primitive beasts, such beautiful beasts," the man ranted eyeing Kyoko as she tried to get something back from Genma. "Beautiful creatures." The Hokage balled his hands into fists. Kimaguren backed away from the Hokage feeling angered.

"Enough! Kyoko-hime is human, the other Luponians are humans and you should treat them with the dignity and respect that they earn." Quickly the man ran off not wanting to anger the Hokage anymore. Minato sighed looking over at Kyoko and Genma. She was up in his arms being rocked back and forth. Her anxiety was back and all she was looking for was some comfort. Minato looked back at the circus tent, he would have to deal with the manager later, Kyoko's anxiety problems were more important. Minato walked home holding the little girl in his arms. He didn't think she needed to be medicated but maybe a little bit of therapy would do her some good. Her arms hung limply around his neck as he unlocked the door to their home.

"We should take Kyoko-hime to the circus," Kushina said as he entered with Kyoko.

"Not until I look into them." Kushina shook her head disapprovingly. Minato only sighed putting the girl on the ground. He rubbed the top of her head trying to get her to perk up before Kushina caught on.

"Not everything has to be researched, ya know." Why did he have to do this, especially when it came to doing things with Kyoko?! His over-protective nature had no bounds! "Isn't that right Kyoko-chan?!" Kyoko was pouting next to Minato.

"They have Lupo people," Kyoko answered dismayed. She looked down and away from Kushina. _They…they have who?!_ Kushina thought looking up towards her husband. Minato shook his head trying to get off of the subject.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" Kushina cooed. Minato continued to shake his head. He wanted to talk to her in private.

"Stuff…" Kyoko sulked into her room without another word.

"What did you do?!" Kushina demanded.

"Nothing! She's been depressed and anxious today," Minato answered. They heard the little girl close the door behind her. _I wonder if she heard what Kimaguren said…_ Minato thought looking down the hall worriedly. Hours later Minato was able to lure the girl out of her room with the promise of a cookie. He snuck it to her while Kushina was brushing her hair in the bathroom. Once she was hyped up on sugar and he was thoroughly scolded by Kushina for spoiling the child's appetite, Minato brought the bell back out to test her newest skills. She was quicker but still not quick enough. He noted that when she got frustrated she'd just go for the brute force method of just pushing and reaching until she could touch it ever so slightly.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Kyo-chan," Minato chuckled. His hand was against her head as he held a bell away from Kyoko.

"Minato, I really disapprove of this," Kushina sighed watching Minato with Kyoko. Twenty minutes had passed since Minato started this new battle of the bell with the girl. The bell test was for teams not to tease a child endlessly. He jangled the bell in front of the girl who with a last ditch effort jumped for it but it was pulled away.

"She's gonna be a Shinobi…" Minato answered. Kyoko fell backwards her eyes still fixated on the bell. Minato was always very pleased by her determination. Whenever she did anything she'd put 110 percent into it.

"I agree with Mama," Kyoko answered. "But I want to get the bell." Kushina sighed shaking her head, the little girl was always eager to please her Daddy.

"Why do you agree with Mama?" he asked as she crossed her legs. She looked up at Minato frustrated and slightly angered.

"This is a REALLY UN fair," Kyoko whined. She shook her head crossing her arms.

"Why?" he asked slightly amused. Kyoko was always so adorable when she got frustrated. She was grumbling to herself shaking her head that this was not right, not right at ALL.

"Because you're bigger and older and smarter."

"Well there are people who are bigger and older and smarter than me but I can't use that an excuse," Minato answered. "You have to get the bell eventually, but not today." Kyoko sighed looking up at Minato dismayed. She stood up suddenly muttering something. Kyoko went to the nearest window staring out of it, her ears went down and back. Minato looked to Kushina unsure of what to do with her.

"I'll put her to bed," Kushina answered struggling out of her chair and to the girl. Kyoko's ears perked up when Kushina placed her hand on her head. Kyoko made a little noise shaking her head. Yet Kushina's glare made quick work of Kyoko's defiance and within 40 minutes Kyoko was in bed and fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Daddy isn't today Mommy day?" Kyoko asked cocking her head anxiously clutching on to Minato. He had taken her to the tallest building near the circus tent.<p>

"Yes, but I need you to do me a favor. It won't take that long, I promise you," Minato answered setting the little girl down on top of the building. "I need you to help me find those Luponians in the circus. Don't' get too close to the edge."

"But Daddy, why aren't we down dere?" Kyoko asked. Minato took a hold of her hand scanning the crowd below them.

"We're going to wait until the Manager is gone," Minato replied.

"Oh…And then I can go home to be with Mama?" Kyoko asked. _She's really bent on going home, Kushina must have something special planned for her_, Minato thought.

"Yes, I'll take you home to Mama and then Daddy's going to go to work," Minato answered.

"There's the Man man!" Kyoko yelped.

"The what?"

"The Manger man!" Kyoko said pointing at the Manager.

"Good eye Kyo-chan. Okay, ready to go see some of your people?" Minato asked opening his arms to her.

"Yeah!" Kyoko squeaked. Kyoko jumped up into his arms.

"Okay, let's go sweetie!" Minato chuckled hopping down to the ground. He put her down checking their surroundings for the Manager. Kyoko took his hand becoming nervous once again. _I need to find the source of her nervousness, she's going to have a heart attack_, Minato thought. He pulled the little girl into the main tent looking around for anyone who could be of Luponian descent. He clenched his teeth remembering that anyone over the age of 5 did not have the wolf ears like Kyoko. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as the tent that was busily working had stopped immediately. There were murmurs of "Fourth Hokage" and "Luponian Girl" but he couldn't tell who was saying what. Kyoko whimpered slightly grasping on to his haori. "It's okay Kyo-hime."

"The Manager has just stepped out for the day," one of the circus staff members called out. Minato looked for the person who was talking to him but all of them were tight lipped and quiet. There was something strange about this circus troop.

"That's alright, I was hoping to speak with some of you," Minato answered back. The murmurs increased becoming panicked. Quietly but quickly the circus tent became vacant.

"I don't think they liked that," Kyoko answered looking up at Minato. He placed a hand on her cheek patting it gently.

"Come on," Minato chuckled stepping in to the tent. An older man soon appeared accompanied by a woman.

"The scent of a snow flower," the old man croaked as Minato and Kyoko approached. "…The High Priestess…"

"Snow Flower?" Minato asked. Looking up at Minato the man threw himself at the ground in a bow. Minato was taken aback by the action. The woman bowed as well.

"Spare us," the old man mumbled. _The Elders will hate me for this…_ Minato thought kneeling down to the man's level. Kindly he took the man's hands in his.

"You don't have to do that," Minato said softly as he helped the man to his feet.

"…Snow Flower…" the man muttered again looking at Kyoko.

"She's the High Priestess isn't she? Thank you, she's safe," the woman answered.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Minato asked. Kushina had made sure to cut her bangs in such a way that the crystals would be hidden.

"The snow flower has a beautiful scent. When the first high priestess lived she would bring the flowers as a peace offering. Legend states that the scent infused into the first high priestess's skin because of her chakra. It's the Kin Clan's family crest. The Kin Clan had three main functions: produce more high priestesses, protect and plant the snow flower, and to find restless souls and send them off to the land beyond. Snow Flowers were abundant throughout the lands but when the wars happened…they were all destroyed besides the ones in the temple…except now they're all gone. Every now and then a snow flower appears and it is believed to be a good omen but many fight for it and die over it…pitiful. The high priestesses are known for the scent," the woman answered.

"I am Ketsch, and this is my granddaughter Renani. We are apart of the Penekin Luponian tribe. We are one of the few nomadic Luponian tribes," the old man answered. "Before the Clan Formation Period, all Luponians were apart of tribes that wandered the lands."

"Kyoko-hime, now's not the time to explore," Minato ordered hearing her little feet leaving his side. Kyoko squeaked in embarrassment before running back to Minato, she put her head underneath his hand placing it on her head.

"She seems to be really attached to you," Ketsch croaked. Kyoko had wrapped her arms around his leg in loving admiration and playfulness.

"We have similar personalities," Minato answered.

"You've come looking for answers," Ketsch asked.

"Yes," Minato replied.

"This isn't a safe place to talk," Ketsch replied. He glanced anxiously around the tent for someone or something.

"Why don't we go back to my office?" Minato suggested. "My wife can pick Kyoko-hime up from there." Kyoko sighed slightly going back to his hand. She rubbed it against her cheek. The two Luponian looked at each other hesitantly.

"We're not allowed to leave, but we have a safe place," Renani answered.

"Safe for the young priestess?" Minato asked. Kyoko continued to play with his hand.

"Yes," the old man replied. Swiftly Minato picked up the child following behind the two Luponians. "We are a tribe of scholars and acrobats. It's the only way we can make enough money to continue our research."

"Research?" Minato asked.

"High Priestess Liliea, Kyoko's great-grandmother, disappears several times in her tenure as priestess. Her husband died just after she got pregnant with High Priestess Mirot but she would get pregnant six to seven more times. Besides having a seemingly secret lover, we have no idea what she was doing and where she went. That was the only time the shrine has ever been closed. Well besides now. We have tracked down that she came over Luponian borders to Shinobi lands but after that we cannot track her movements. We know for a fact that she did not stay in the Land of Lightning…they keep Luponian movements in their history books. They documented that she went across their borders several times," Ketsch replied as they go to a wooden cart. "Sorry Lord Hokage we don't have any comfort place to sit. Lord Hokage?" Minato was paying close attention to a set of cages. If you glanced at them, you would think that there were animals inside sitting on hay. But on closer inspection the animals were actually, humans naked and trembling. There was some type of large heavy set collar around their necks. Kyoko was also looking in that direction.

"They're Luponians Daddy," Kyoko said quietly.

"That's what happens if we don't obey," Renani said quietly. Minato shook his head disappointed. Minato pushed the little girl's head away so she wouldn't have to look at them.

"We'll talk," the old man said showing Minato in. Minato let out a sigh following after the people.

"Why are they caged?" Minato asked. Kyoko was sitting on Minato's lap looking just as stoic and preserved as him.

"We are considered lower beings…I'm sure you know that. If we do one little slip up we're ridiculed like that," Renani answered. "We are slaves or servants, whatever fits our 'masters' fancy. Many women end up pregnant…and the men are worked to death. All of us have been marked so that if we leave the circus area…we feel intense pain.

"I'm sorry," Minato said quietly.

"And that's not the only thing. There's a crystal he keeps hidden until it's time for a show. It messes with our senses and chakra causing a feeling of nervousness and anxiety. Your princess seems to be a pretty good sensor and picked up on it right away. We've been in the Land of Fire for a few months now," Ketsch replied. "Some of our tribe members become so shocked with anxiety, they can only stand and face the direction of the crystal." They were describing Kyoko's "symptoms" perfectly.

"How long have you been here exactly?" Minato asked urgently. Kyoko was snuggling against him. It was close to her normal nap time.

"For about two months."

"The priestess has been nervous for about two months now. What does this do to Tailed Beasts?"

"We're not sure…but I don't think Jinchuriki should get close. We were in the Land of Lightening about a year ago and it made the Jinchuriki a little neurotic. The circus has been banned from Kumogakure," the old man replied.

"I'm Princess Kyoko Namikaze!" Kyoko interjected tiredly. Minato looked down almost a little embarrassed. He had never told Kyoko to refer to herself like that. He didn't think she even knew his, and soon to be her, last name. He kissed her head gently.

"She's tired," Minato answered. He cradled the little girl in his arms trying to give her a comfortable place to sleep.

"It's quite alright, just don't make her forget…"

'I'm Priestess Miyana Kin too!" Kyoko answered looking at the older man. "I'm Miyana Kyoko Kin-Namikaze."

"Shhhh Kyo-chan," Minato cooed bouncing Kyoko in his arms.

"I love you Daddy," Kyoko squeaked.

"I love you too Kyo-chan," Minato chuckled. Kyoko craned her neck to see the old man. She smiled squirming in Minato's arms.

"Hello sir," Kyoko replied.

"Shhhhh Kyoko-hime," Minato replied.

"Hello Young Maiden Miyana," the old man chuckled. Minato covered her little mouth so he'd be able to get a few words in. Sometimes she had a chatty streak just like her mother Kushina especially when she got tired.

"It seems like the people generally disapprove of you. Besides being Luponians is there any other reason why you'd be getting harsh glares?" Minato asked. Kyoko was squirming in his lap. She was past the threshold of sleeping for the day and now she was just hyper. "Sit Kyo-chan." He put her down next to him so he could pay closer attention to the old man.

* * *

><p>"I thought you had Kyoko today," Mikoto asked. "Itachi was really looking forward to this little date."<p>

"She's on a date with her Daddy. Kyoko's a huge Daddy's girl. She'd do anything to be with him especially after that little trip," Kushina said rolling her eyes slightly shaking her head. Minato had promised her that he would get Kyoko home before noon and it was now 3pm.

"Just have the little boy already! He will be all over you like Itachi," Mikoto said going through her son's hair. He had cried himself to sleep because Kyoko hadn't come over to play with him. Mikoto thought it was cute, but most unlike her stoic quiet son. He rarely threw tantrums and he rarely cried.

"He's a very loving little one," Kushina chuckled. "I just hope our little boy won't be all over Minato too…then I'll never have anyone to doddle over and a little one to cuddle with."

"Just going to have this one?" Mikoto asked.

"Well Kyoko-hime and the baby make two. I really don't want to have another child after this," Kushina replied. "Kyoko-hime is a wonderful little girl but she has her moments too."

"Yeah, I'm done after this one too," Mikoto replied. "I don't want to know the sex of the baby until he or she pops out. I was going to say it'd be cute if I had a little girl and you had a little boy but we already have that so I guess having a little boy would be the best. And then when Kyoko-hime and Itachi-kun get married THEN they'll be brothers! It'll be so cute!"

"Oh my god…you've really planned this out," Kushina laughed.

"Come on don't you think they'd make gorgeous kids?!" Mikoto asked.

"Hey we'll see when we get there," Kushina answered.

"Is Koko-hime here yet?" Itachi asked sitting up from his mother's lap.

"No, I'm going to bring her over soon, don't you worry Itachi-kun," Kushina cheered sitting up.

"Okay…Can you tell Koko-hime I said hi?" Itachi asked wrapping an arm around his mother.

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

* * *

><p>"Buying flowers to appease the pregnant beast?" Jiraiya asked with a laugh. Minato was at the Yamanaka flower shop picking up some yellow daisies. Kyoko scowled she was just out of view of Jiraiya.<p>

"That's not very nice to say," Kyoko piped up. Jiraiya jumped slightly, he didn't know the young princess was with his student.

"No, it wasn't and I'm sorry," Jiraiya replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I was supposed to return Kyoko hours ago but we got caught up on figuring out more about her people," Minato answered.

"I wanted to play with Itachi-kun," Kyoko whined.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. Tomorrow Mommy will take you to play with Itachi-kun."

"Well I won't keep you two because I don't want you to be more trouble Minato. Good bye princess," Jiraiya said gently.

* * *

><p>"Kushina-chan," Minato called out sweetly.<p>

"Thanks for bringing Kyoko back," Kushina replied sarcastically. She saw the flowers and rolled her eyes with a smile. He was a sweetheart but it was her day with the girl not his. He gave them to her with a bright smile and a tender apology.

"There's much we need to discuss. I'm going to shut down that circus," Minato answered seriously. Kushina opened her mouth to retaliate but the air around Minato had changed from his docile loving self to that of his commanding Hokage self.

"Kyoko-chan, why don't you take out what you want to wear tonight to bed?" Kushina suggested rubbing Kyoko's head.

"And the book?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, Mommy will read you one book and Daddy will read you another one so pick wisely," Kushina replied. Her ears perked up in excitement. They had never read had each parent read her one book EACH.

"Oh KAY!" Kyoko squeaked happily. She rushed off to her room eager to pick out the perfect sleep clothes and books.

"What's going on?" Kushina asked.

"That circus is the source of Kyoko's anxiety. There's a crystal that suppresses Luponian power. They have been here for two months, Kyoko's anxiety has been happening for two months. Her sensing ability is maturing to include more than just otherworldly beings, at the cost of her ability to do space-time ninjutsu. They torture the Luponians in the circus, the manager was even able to properly deduce that Kyoko was a Luponian. We'll talk more after Kyoko's been put to bed," Minato answered.


	47. Chapter 47: Circus Act Part 2

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 47: Circus Act Part 2

* * *

><p>Be prepared, Minato's going to do a lot of talking. This is the end of the filler. I promise you.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you said Kyoko's nervousness is from that circus?" Kushina asked as they sat down at the table. It was going to be a long night of talking. They put their little girl to bed early<p>

"Yes," Minato answered. "There's a crystal that's hidden somewhere in the troupe. I'm assuming that the manager has it hidden in his quarters."

"And you're certain that it's this?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, the Luponians told me about it. You can actually see the crystal in some of their posters," Minato answered. He looked down at his hands letting out a sigh. "Kyoko-chan may have some nightmares for a couple of days."

"Why?"

"She saw some of her people being degraded."

"I see…"

"That clan that's traveling with the circus is researching one of the previous High Priestess's movements. But that's not all I learned."

"And what was that?"

"Kyoko's people believe in the natural cycle of rebirth and reincarnation. The priestesses are a perfect example of that. They sing their stories and write them as poems. Singing or "howling" is very important to them, it's one of the reasons why Kyoko sings all the time. They believe that priestesses read a person's future and whatever she reads is what will happen. Reading the future is very important to them, especially a future reading from the High Priestess. Kyoko-chan has only started doing oracular readings, and hers are spontaneous…not requested. The Luponians are…for lack of better words... "hardwired" into knowing who their High Priestess is by scent. The High Priestess smells like a Snow Flower, something that we are unable to smell. Supposedly it' a very beautiful scent..."

"WAIT! WAIT! You're going too fast!" Kushina replied. "So the Luponians are reborn?"

"Yes, they believe that everyone has a place in the "fabric" of time. If a Luponian ever feels lost in their life, they go to a priestess to figure out what their role is."

"Okay, so does everyone go to the priestess to figure out who what they will be?"

"Well they're supposed to but many don't. Would you want to figure out your entire life before you lived it?" Minato asked.

"No, not really. So what about this Snow Flower?"

"It's a flower that used to grow in Kyoko's village. The first High Priestess would bring the Snow Flower to warring tribes as a peace offering. This is one of the ways she brought peace to her people. According to this tribe, the Penekins, all the flowers were destroyed."

"And this High Priestess, what her grandma? What happened to her, before the 'incident'?"

"The one who wandered was her great-grandmother. She died before the incident. They're not sure what she did in her tenure as high priestess. She was in and out of her village and temple all the time. A priestess is supposed to be celibate until she gets married. And in if her husband dies, she's supposed to return to celibacy and stay celibate until she finds a new husband. There's an official ceremony for it actually. High Priestess Liliea never official remarried and got pregnant several times. There's no official birth count for her children but she was definitely pregnant. I'll do my own digging, Konoha has many secrets," Minato answered.

"Don't get in trouble!"

"I won't. The Penekins are one of the last few tribes left. Many many years before our Warring State Period, the Luponian Lands were nomadic, the Penekins called this the Tribal Period. They lived in tribes instead of individual clans. These tribes would fight for and section off land they went through. As time went on the tribes began to separate into individual clans with particular abilities and attributes. This is what they called the Clan Formation Period. The lands that the tribes owned were converted into provinces and individual lords saw over all the individual clans. Yet this didn't quell the fighting the clans began to fight each other for territory in the provinces."

"What about these Wolf Gods?"

"They were quite tame throughout the Tribal Period. They would require that each Tribe give two female sacrifices. Once the clans formed each province had to give one sacrifice. Many a times it was an outcast. One time the daughter of a rich lord was chosen. Instead of offering her as a sacrifice, he held on to her. So instead of more a few women dying…thousands did. The gods were enraged and went on rampages throughout the lands causing damage much like a tailed beast. As the years went by a traveling priestess with the mission of peace locked the wolves into a mountain where they currently reside. The woman allowed these Wolf Gods and Goddesses to continue their works as deities knowing how much the people respected and honored them. So she made her body a vessel in which the deities could spread their messages through. She was infused with much of their chakra as well making her a very powerful individual."

"They did all of this willingly? Wouldn't they be happy that they weren't being oppressed?"

"Oh yes, the Great Wolves are truly feared and admired. Yan whined almost the entire trip and the Great Wolves became annoyed so Kyoko threatened him with the words of her gods. I don't think I've ever since anyone so afraid."

"So what happened? Also you seem to know this part of the story very well," Kushina looked at her husband sternly. "Have you been _hiding_ this."

"No, I wasn't hiding this from you. I was waiting for a good time to tell you."

"Do you realize that it's been months?"

"Kyoko-chan doesn't even know this."

"Minato."

"Moving on, the high priestess was originally offered the title of queen but she passed it up so she could continue her work. As the high priestess got older she noticed that she couldn't spread the word of the deities anymore. She summoned 15 girls from the strongest clans as well as her own daughter. She sealed all 16 gods into her daughter with 16 different sealing crystals and one god into each of the 15 girls with one sealing crystal. The first high priestess felt that having 16 'prophets' for lack of a better word would cause less tension than just one 'prophet'."

"Tell me more about Kyoko's clan. God if I had known all this…!"

"Easy! We don't want to wake up the little princess! You know how much of a ball of energy she is. The Kin Clan, excluding Kyok-Miyana's mother, are shape shifters. They use natural energy to transform their body into different animals and people. Kyoko-chan was able to do it a couple of times and it's kind of terrifying because she can act and mimic you very well. For the high priestess's clan, and I'm assuming for all priestess clans, status is determined by the matrilineal line, well sort of. If a man marries into the Kin Clan, he adopts the name, if a woman marries into the clan…the same thing. It seems as if Miyana's mother is the first one to marry into the family well at least in the priestess lineage."

"Aren't all Luponians shape shifters? They all become wolves and they all become humans."

"Well yes, but the Kin Clan has a more advanced shape-shifting technique. As I said, they can become any animal and any person that they choose. It's like the Transformation Technique that doesn't dissipate when she's attacked or injured. I'm assuming that it must take a lot of chakra to perform and not much to maintain. They have to mold themselves into the perfect doppelgangers, which probably isn't easy.

"Are there any other unique abilities?"

"The Kin Clan was…is hyper-sensitive to the spirit world. They were known for sealing and banishing souls, spirits, demons, etc. to the afterlife. That's why Kyoko sometimes talks about spirits. It has been observed that some high priestesses, High Priestess Liliea is the most noteable, were able to make puppets out of bones or decaying bodies. These puppets had limited autonomy from the high priestesses. The High Priestesses never used this ability often, and it has been observed in some of the children."

"Why wasn't it used?"

"It causes 'pollution' to the priestess. Purity is everything to a priestess, it also keeps them alive. I told you how Kyoko was becoming so polluted that her eyes were turning brown and her hair gray. Dealing with this deceased is a 'dirty' act. Even in the events of death a priestess normally does not touch or deal with the body. I wonder if…never mind. There's also the ability to control water and ice. The Kin Clan lived in a very cold snowy environment. I don't remember seeing the sun once while we were there. It was 'bright' out, for lack of better words, but I didn't see the sun. Many Kin Clan members only learned how to control water and could make slush but never fully solid ice. I'm hoping that Kyoko-chan will be able to control ice…she'd be a little powerhouse. Then she'd only have to learn fire release and…"

"You're planning her life again."

"No more than Mikot…" He felt her hand against his head. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Minato, I will not have you plan her life like Mikoto. I want her life to be a surprise."

"Yes Ma'am. Ahh…let's see any other unique traits…no, not that I can think of." Minato turned pale thinking about everything that the man told him in gory detail. "They told me about what happens when she consummates the marriage."

"Oh besides the fact that they hold her down?" she said very nonchalantly. Minato looked at her extremely disturbed. How could she be so calm about this?! "It was in that book that Jiraiya-san found, didn't you read that section?"

"Y-Yes…besides that…No…no…I didn't read that section." Minato turned pale. "The priestess's body goes dormant for a little while, while her seals reform. I think the senior said a few hours."

"Seals reform?"

"Her seals weaken as she gets closer to her 18th birthday and she turns into a portal in which their gods can enter this world and wreak havoc. It gets restored through…sex…" The word sounded so dirty and disturbing. He couldn't imagine Kyoko having sex, let alone being held down throughout it.

"Love."

"What?"

"Don't you get it? Extreme emotions trigger the seal to reform. So passion equals new seal."

"Right," he laughed hesitantly.

"Stop thinking about it!" Minato looked helplessly at his wife. "Stop it right now! She'll be fine! You should hear Mikoto talking about Itachi and Kyoko."

"What does she say?"

"Oh she keeps talking about how much she wanted our children to have babies and that since Itachi is so in love with Kyoko they're going to get married and have sex. She wants a lot of grandchildren and she's afraid she won't get them because Itachi is so aloof. She always looks so desperate," Kushina laughed.

"Well I do approve of Itachi," Minato answered in a very serious manner. Kushina sighed shaking her head displeased. Her hubby was treating Itachi like a 15 year old who was ramped up on hormones and only wanted sex. Itachi was an adorable little 4 year old who had no thoughts or ideas about sex.

"Itachi is so cute. He really adores her and I love it! I want her to be with who she loves though. You know it might not be Itachi. It'll be a fourteen years before we really know-ttebane!"

"It'll probably be Itachi."

"We DON'T know that."

"MAMA!" Kyoko called out from her room frightened.

"I'M COMING BABY!" Kushina called out hearing the little girl whimpering loudly. Minato was right, she was probably going to be experiencing nightmares for a long time.

"Do you want me to get her?"

"She called me!" Kushina said with a sinister smile. The woman let out a little chuckle. "Come on."

"Kushina…one last thing…"

"Just tell me when I get back."

* * *

><p>"It was nice of you to join us," Minato said quietly to the intruder in his daughter's room. The man shuttered slightly turning around to see the Fourth Hokage. He was staring the man down with his icy blue eyes, "Manager Kimaguren." The Hokage was in the dark shadows of the girl's room.<p>

"You don't know the gold mine that you're sitting on," he explained. "They're more docile when she's around. I don't know what she is but I'll be doing more a service for the Luponians than you are!" He put his hands up in self-defense. Kimaguren knew exactly who, "Konoha's Yellow Flash," was, what it meant and he'd have to be extremely careful about what he said and what he did.

"I don't think you realize who you're talking to," the Fourth Hokage answered. That stare was haunting, it seemed to suck the life right out of you. Kimaguren gulped, sweat started to appear on his forehead and under his arms. His legs began to quiver, the Fourth Hokage was still glaring at him.

"No need to look that way! L-Look I'll buy her off of you," Kimaguren replied his hand shivering. He had trouble pulling out a checkbook and pen from his pocket.

"A life is priceless especially one that has brought me such joy," the Fourth Hokage answered. "You need to treat all life with respect." The air around the Hokage became cooler and dense.

"What do you want? I'll do anything as long as I can have this child. She has power and control over those Luponians. They're animals don't let them fool you with their ability to mimic…" Minato swiftly knocked the man out catching him before he hit the floor. Moments later Kushina entered the room alarmed. Minutes earlier she was awakened by Minato talking to someone with a low and deeper voice than Kyoko's.

"What's going on?!" she asked above a whisper.

"He was trying to kidnap Kyoko," Minato replied removing Kyoko from the bed. He handed her over to Kushina making sure that he didn't disturb her. "It's okay, I'll handle this."

"He's not dead, right?" Kushina asked seeing the man slumped on the floor. The last thing they needed was a spirit causing trouble.

"Of course not," Minato replied.

* * *

><p>"She's anxious as ever," Minato hinted pointing over to Kyoko. The Manager had been locked up and the Luponians released but Kyoko's anxiety had increased. "She has good reason though…that bastard hid that crystal."<p>

"Minato!"

"He is. No one steals my princess," Minato growled.

"So are you going to lock up Itachi-kun–ttenbane?"

"What do you mean?"

"Use that big sexy brain of yours-ttebane! He has obviously stolen her heart!" Kushina cried out with a laugh. Minato smiled softly letting out a small chuckle. Kyoko looked over curiously but went back to the window.

"Come here little lady," Minato called out. Kyoko whimpered slightly looking back at Minato. "Come on Priestess-Princess." Kyoko ran to Minato still anxious in appearance and mood. Minato picked up Kyoko putting her on his lap. He tickled her side smiling down at her. Kyoko wasn't smiling nor did she laugh. Her face was completely stoic, she was in no mood for Minato's tickling. Minato rubbed her sides pulling her into a loving hug.

"Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?" Kushina cooed lovingly.

"Will he be gone forever?" Kyoko asked.

"The Manager is locked up for good for now," Minato answered.

"Kyo-chan! Is Daddy attractive?" Kushina asked.

"Yes," Kyoko answered immediately with three little head nods. "He's a very pretty man." Minato laughed hesitantly turning red in the face.

"I think Daddy is really attractive too," Kushina said with a little wink to her man.

"Of course!" Kyoko squeaked. "I like Daddy as a whole."

"Why Kyo-chan?" Kushina asked. Minato was a man who liked to figure out what and why something was going on before giving comfort yet Kushina didn't have that type of thinking. Kyoko's little heart was already beating fast enough, she needed a break, she needed a sense of normalcy.

"Because Daddy is smart and good looking and nice and not mean and a good leader!" Kyoko squeaked. She smiled sweetly at Kushina putting her hands at her mouth bashfully.

"Why do you like Mommy?" Kushina asked.

"I like Mommy's red hair. It's very pretty and Mommy is very nice! And she knows what to say when I'm sad! And she cooks very well! I really like Mommy's cooking," the girl rambled. This time it was Kushina turn to blush and feel embarrassed.

"Who do you look like more like Mommy or Daddy?" Kushina asked.

"YOUUUUU," Kyoko cooed her smile widening even more. She squirmed against Minato giggling childishly.

"Who do you act like more Mommy or Daddy?" Kushina asked taking one of Kyoko's hands away from her mouth. Kyoko tried to pull her hand away so she could put it back at her mouth but Kushina wouldn't let it. The woman kissed the little girl's hand playfully.

"Oh that's easy Daddy!" Kyoko answered.

"It's Daddy?!" Kushina asked sweetly. Kyoko let out a small squeal smiling gleefully.

"YEAH!" Kyoko answered. "Can I see Itachi-kun?"

"You want to see Itachi-kun?!" Kushina gasped excitedly.

"YEAHHHH!" Kyoko squeaked.

"How about we see Itachi-kunnnnn tomorrow?!" Kushina asked. Kyoko frowned but nodded. "Just be excited that you'll see him tomorrow!"

"YEAH TOMORROW!"

* * *

><p>Kyoko wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck bursting in tears. Itachi jumped at Kyoko's sudden out pour of emotions. Kushina sighed looking over at Mikoto. The mother of the young boy shrugged in response. Kyoko was fine when they had left and was very chatty about visiting Itachi.<p>

"Koko-chan?" Itachi asked wrapping his arms around her. "Are you okay?" Kyoko shook her head crying on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer continuing to cry into his shoulder. Itachi sat them down rubbing his head against hers. "You're okay Koko-hime." He tried to lift her head away but her grip tightened like a boa constrictor.

"Do you want to come to me Kyoko-hime?" Kushina asked. Kyoko didn't answer whimpering on Itachi's shoulder. Quietly Itachi burst into song rocking Kyoko back and forth. _This is…one of the songs Kyoko sings! When did she…_ Kushina thought as Itachi continued. He repeated the song over and over which calmed the girl down. She muttered something to Itachi. His face soured and he whispered something back to her.

"Can I lay Koko-hime down?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, take her to your room so she can lie down. We'll come in a few minutes," Mikoto answered. Kushina moved to retaliate yet was quickly silenced by Mikoto's hand. Itachi helpe Kyoko to her feet and pulled her away to his room. "Itachi and Kyoko are extremely similar. I know you've noticed it. She wants to talk to Itachi right now, let them be alone. And I'm NOT saying this because of their love. They have a deeper understanding of each other that I don't quite comprehend."

"Miyana-chan," Itachi whispered. Her face was red and her eyes swollen. "What's wrong Miyana-chan."

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

"Why are you scared? I'll make sure you're safe."

"They'll come and find me!" Kyoko cried.

"They won't find you, Lord Hokage won't let it," Itachi soothed rubbing her head. He pulled her ribbons off her ears. Itachi laid her head in his lap soothingly went through her hair.

"He won't?" Kyoko asked sitting back up.

"And I won't. Now why so scared of they? And who are they?" Itachi asked.

"They are mean. They are evil. They try to attack people like me," Kyoko answered. Unable to find the proper words Itachi hugged Kyoko tightly. He didn't know what else to do. Soon enough Kyoko was asleep in his arms. _Why won't she tell me?!_ he thought as she slept on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"My little lady, what's wrong?" Minato asked. Kyoko was sitting on the ground looking troubled. Kimaguren had been transferred to a prison outside the borders of Konoha. Yet Kyoko was still seemingly anxious. Minato was able to disband the circus allowing the workers to go wherever they pleased and luckily locate the crystal and destroy it all in a few days. They had tried everything to get Kyoko to smile, taking her to visit Itachi, giving the girl her favorite foods, tickling her into she was crying tears of joy but they were all temporary fixes. Once she was finished or the fun had ended she would go back to her quiet ways.<p>

"I was in a circus…not that circus…" Kyoko mumbled. She was pouting.

"Come on sweetie talk to me," Minato soothed. Kushina watched silently nearby, Kyoko was in a talking mood so it was best not to interfere.

"They made me a pet for their daughter," Kyoko answered.

"As a wolf?"

"No…as me…They had a similar crystal…they didn't like how I talked…so they gave me the black silence." Kyoko rubbed her neck anxiously. It had been over half a year since Kyoko had worn that black "collar."

"And seeing them brought back a lot of bad memories," Minato answered. Kyoko nodded.

"Daughter would dress me up in furs and fancy pink clothing and say change! If I didn't change they put me in a cage. They left cage unlocked and I got out. They put up traps to get me back. Got caught and then you found me. I don't want them to find me. Those people with daughter kept close watch on all Lupos and Lupos in other circuses. Scared that they would tell those people with daughter that I was here."

"You're not a pet."

"I was your pet." Minato didn't know what to say. She was right, for several months Kyoko was their pet wolf.

"You're not a pet anymore. And no one is going to treat you that way ever again. I will make sure of it."

"It happens often…"

"What does?"

"Lupos being kidnapped and made into pets. We are not humans to them…"

"You are human and no one will treat you like that."

"He was here," Kyoko muttered shuttering, "the Manger Man." _That's it! It's his scent!_ Minato thought.

"Yes but he's gone now, but Mommy and I will get rid of his scent okay?"

"Okay," Kyoko muttered. Minato signaled Kushina to come get Kyoko to comfort her. Kushina went to the little girl kissing her forehead.

"Everything is going to be okay," Kushina soothed taking the little girl into her arms. Kyoko nodded against Kushina's shoulder. "Thank you for telling Mommy and Daddy of this." Kyoko nodded again but remained silent.

* * *

><p>So I decided to write this little tidbit that's not related to the chapter but related to the story none the less. I get a lot of questions about Kyoko's behavior, actions and interactions with others. Most of the time it's a lot of frustration because one moment she's impressing everyone around her and the next…she's running around chasing butterflies. She's a four year old. I didn't do this on accident. Kyoko is more or less acted on, instead of an actor herself. You may have noticed she has no thoughts and is more "sim" like, only responding when someone interacts with her and her interactions are observed by others rather than by herself. She's become less "sim" like but she still is. The following are question that I ask myself when I write her behavior and interactions (I use this for Itachi as well, but he has his own thoughts):<p>

Is it too adult?

Is she using words that a four year old would use/know? Is she talking TOO much like Minato. Is she using the word "fast" or "swiftly" when she talks? Is she acting TOO old? Would a teenager do this action? If so, she's acting too old. I remember writing dialogue for Kyoko as, "Daddy you're being unreasonable." Which I "dumbed" down to, "Daddy you're being un (or not) fair." Sometimes there are no good alternatives for some words so I make her make mistakes like in Chapter 41 where she says, "So my chakra becomes bigger and sometimes there are floxes…"

Is she being too childish?

Is she crying all the time? Is she too whiny? Is she wanting to be picked up too often? Does she not know how to do an action that a four year old should know how to do? Are her whines/complaints "valid" for a four year old? Ex. Was she promised to see Itachi and didn't see him but is whining about her ball being blue. (Doesn't make sense but you get the point.)

How likely would she keep _ (cloth/clothing/accessory) on?

If you haven't figured out, I'm a girl! So I've asked my mom what I liked to wear and what was difficult to keep on me. It was extremely hard to keep hairbands, hair flowers, watches and bracelets on me, I would wear them for a few hours and then next thing you know it was gone and out of sight. The easiest thing to keep on me were necklaces, yet if I slept in them or rolled around on the ground with it, I broke the chain. Sooooo, I didn't wear a lot of necklaces when I was little, and I don't wear many of them now. This leads to why I haven't made Minato give the ball of energy anything…partly because of her young age. As of right now, she's not really going anywhere without Jiraiya, Minato or Kushina so it's not a necessity right now.

Is the interaction reasonable?

Is she debating the mysteries of life? Does she have no problems conveying how she feels (especially with complex emotions)? Are her interactions too simplistic/complex? If she is upset is she reacting like a "sensible" adult? Do her sentences flow too much or is she jumping from subject to subject a little too often?

And these are a few questions and sub-questions that I ask myself when deciding what to do when Kyoko interacts with others. Once again a lot of this also applies to Itachi. I'm not perfect and sometimes I do make mistakes and they act a little too old where it is not reasonable.

WoofumsPup


	48. Chapter 48: Boys are Scary

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 48: Boys are Scary

* * *

><p>I'm pretty old to the FF scene and I just discovered that there's an OC filter. I'm so excited! I shall add it.<p>

I've changed the title four times and I still don't like it.

* * *

><p>"Kushina-chan," Minato called out as he entered his home. He immediately spied Itachi and Kyoko sitting together in the living room.<p>

"Yeah?" Kushina answered peeking her head out from the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we take Itachi-kun home?" Minato asked. Kushina had stopped by with the two children around noon and now it was 9pm. On closer inspection, Itachi and Kyoko were practicing reading to each other.

"Oh he's staying for a week and a half," Kushina replied.

"What?" Minato asked. When did this happen?! Kushina never told him about this! Kushina looked at him slightly confused. Why was he acting this way?

"Oh, did I not tell you? Mikoto is going to go int this week and they need us t Itachi so she can recuperate and get used to the little one." Minato froze, another four year old, this could be an interesting experience. Kushina smiled at her husband. Minato looked away then back at her, she was still smiling…a DEVIOUS smile.

"What?" Did he have something on his face? He looked over his body and touched his back to find a "kick me" sign. No…he hadn't been pranked. He gazed over his shoulder glad to see that Kyoko wasn't behind him trying to scare him. Nope that wasn't it, maybe he was standing in something. His gaze cast towards his feet…no…nothing there.

"I know what you're thinking," she said leaning closer to him with that devilish smile. What was she thinking about.

"That this may be tough," Minato answered. Itachi was a respectful young boy but he tended to become extremely protective over Kyoko when anything happened.

"No, that Itachi-kun is going to steal Kyoko-chan away from you," Kushina answered.

"Why would I need to compete with a four year old boy?" He looked down at her skeptically. Minato was Kyoko's Daddy, there was no reason to feel that way. Kushina chuckled sinisterly turning her back to Minato with a playful shrug.

"Okay, _but_ she didn't run up and give you a hug," Kushina answered. Minato stiffened, Kyoko hasn't said anything to him since he came home. "Kyoko-chan, look who's home!" Kyoko looked up from the book gasping loudly. Itachi looked up with a smile knowing how much joy the Hokage brought to Kyoko. Kushina chuckled covering her mouth fiendishly.

"DADDY!" she squeaked.

"Hi Minato-sama!" Itachi said smiling happily.

"Hi Itachi-kun," Minato greeted as Kyoko ran to him. He kissed his little girl's head hugging her tightly. Her ears brushed up against his chin before flattening excitedly. He still thought it was a little odd to have Itachi over while Kyoko had her ears uncovered. Children were unpredictable and many had loose lips. "Hi Kyoko-chan, how's my little girl?"

"She's good and the baby is good too!" Kyoko replied rubbing her face against his chest. "We went out and bought clothes for the baby. Itachi-kun helped too! We also bought clothes for Itachi-kun's baby brudder or sister too! GIFTS!" _She's a ball of energy today like all the other days_, Minato thought. She was quivering excitedly shifting from foot to foot as if she stepping on hot coals.

"What did you get for the baby?" Minato asked.

"I got him hats! To keep his head warm," Kyoko answered.

"You like hats I see," Minato chuckled. Kyoko smiled sheepishly up at him. The girl squirmed as Minato continued to look down at her. He rubbed her cheeks nuzzling her nose. Kyoko squeaked shaking her head trying to get free from Minato's "pestering".

"I like them but I can't wear them everyday," Kyoko replied through his hands. "Can I go back to reading with Itachi-kun?" Minato's stomach fell, what is Kushina was right?

"Of course sweetheart," Minato answered. He let her go watching her run back to her friend. She sat back down on the floor smiling at Minato cheerfully. Minato watched Itachi whisper something in Kyoko's ear. _This will be the ultimate test for Minato…Surviving while another boy has his little girl's attention_, Kushina thought as Minato watched the two kids play. "Kushina-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should paint the baby's room?" he asked standing up.

"Thinking of a color?" Kushina asked sitting down on the couch. The baby was getting heavy and just like Kyoko, he had a LOT of energy. Sometimes it seemed like he never slept!

"Somewhat," Minato answered watching the children play.

"You should pick orange!" Kyoko squeaked. She cocked her head playfully at Kushina.

"Why orange?" Kushina asked.

"Red Hair, Yellow Hair, Orange Room," Kyoko justified with a confident shrug. Kushina chuckled at the girl's goofiness. They never knew what the girl was going to do.

"What about your white hair Koko-hime?" Itachi asked. Had Kyoko forgotten about herself in the family.

"White hair makes it not as bright, more melmo. I don't think baby will be melmo, so BRIGHT Orange room!" Kyoko answered.

"You're a melmow girl Koko-hime," Itachi answered. (A/N: They are both saying it different ways). "You're really melmow."

"I'm not melmo, I have lots of energy," Kyoko answered eyeing Kushina on the couch. Kyoko smiled at her with a wave. Kushina waved back sweetly. The girl was going on her normal high energy "trip". "Mama! Can I feel the baby?"

"Of course you can." Kyoko gasped excitedly running to Kushina. She climbed on the couch looking up at Kushina's belly excitedly. Carefully and slightly cautiously, Kyoko reached for Kushina's belly. Just as Kyoko was about to touch Kushina's swollen abdomen, Kyoko saw a tiny hand reach towards hers making contact. _Awwww the baby and Kyoko are bonding!_ Kushina thought putting a hand on her cheek. Kyoko, on the other hand, was less than amused, she was actually quite terrified. Kyoko's skin paled, her eyes became large and her ears pressed back in fear. Frantically, Kyoko began to flail her arms and legs trying to get away from Kushina. She fell off the couch with a petrified shriek backing away from her mother. Minato picked up his little girl immediately to get her to calm down.

"You're okay," Minato said with a slight chuckle. It was very rare for Kyoko to flip out like that. He bounced her in his arms giving her a kiss on the cheek. He hated to find her fear amusing but it was just so strange to see her act this way. She stopped shaking soon enough. "See you're okay." He pulled away from Kyoko to see her holding back tears. Her bottom lip quivering and red, as water formed at her eyes. For once, Kushina wasn't sure what to do. Her little girl was on the verge of tears and she wanted to comfort her but Kushina's pregnant belly would probably terrify her.

"Koko-hime," Itachi cooed as she broke down in tears.

"It's just Mommy," Minato whispered into Kyoko's ear as she wailed. Minato looked over at Itachi who was almost on the verge of his own breakdown. The little boy seemed "moved" by Kyoko's behavior. Minato shot a glance over at Kushina who was still at a loss for words, which was most unusual. "Come here Itachi-kun." _I don't know what we've gotten in to…but then again we are going to have two children soon enough_, Minato thought as he opened an arm to the young boy. Itachi didn't even hesitate and soon enough he was in the protective embrace of the Hokage.

"It's okay Koko-chan," Itachi replied as he clung on to the Hokage. He could see why Kyoko found comfort in the Hokage's arms, powerful but a kind and forgiving embrace. Within minutes both kids were calm but unwilling to let go of Minato. His arms were getting tired but he dare not let go.

"Kushi-chan," Minato called to her. "You okay?" The red head looked over nodding. She was tight-lipped and silent.

"It's past their bed time. I'll put them to bed okay?" Minato replied. The children looked exhausted. Itachi's eyes were almost closed and Kyoko's head was up against his shoulder which for the young father was a sign of exhaustion. Kushina nodded again. Minato sighed taking the two little kids to Kyoko's bedroom.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Itachi said with a yawn.

"No, you get to sleep in the bed next to Kyoko-hime," Minato answered putting the children down. "Itachi-kun, can you answer a question for me?"

"Yes sir?" he answered leaning on Kyoko tiredly.

"Does your Mommy wash you and Kyoko in the bath together?" Minato asked. Although initially embarrassed by it, Minato had come to love bath time with Kyoko, but he had never washed a boy. Kushina was in no mood to wash the children, so it was up to him to get the children to bed.

"Yes," Itachi answered from Kyoko's shoulder. Minato nodded going through Itachi's bag for something for him to wear to sleep.

"Can we match Daddy?" Kyoko asked. Minato looked at the children before briefly looking away and back at them.

"I don't see why not," Minato answered with a shrug. "Do you match Itachi-kun when you sleep over at his house?"

"No." Kyoko shook her head. Itachi was basically asleep on Kyoko's shoulder. His head fell off her shoulder drowsily. He sat back up resting his head back on her shoulder.

"What color do you want to wear?"

"Blue," Kyoko answered as her little boyfriend sat up tiredly. Minato went through his bag combing through the clothes, making sure that he didn't disturb Mikoto packing too much.

"Okay, Itachi does have something blue," Minato answered pulling his pajamas out of his bag.

"Yay!" Kyoko squeaked. Minato soon enough had her pjs.

"Do you guys want to walk?" Minato asked. Kyoko nodded rubbing her eyes tiredly. She pulled Itachi off the bed following her Dad into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Minato asked as Kushina brushed her hair to get ready for bed. The two kids were fast asleep after a couple of stories.<p>

"Yes, I just don't know what to say. Kyoko just doesn't react that way,"

"Well she has she just doesn't do it often but she has her moments." Minato kissed his wife's cheek. "But don't worry, I talked to her." Kyoko explained how she felt and how terrified she was but also stated how much she loved her mother. He wrapped his arm around his wife resting his head on her head.

"But what do I say to her?" She looked at their reflection in the mirror. He seemed so self-assured right now.

"You'll think of something. You always have something to say."

"I don't always have something to say."

"Kushina you always have something to talk about."

"I do not."

"But you're so chatty. You always know what to say during certain situations."

"She looked at me with so much fear…"

"She just got spooked, don't worry she'll be back to normal soon enough. Do you want me to talk to her again?"

"Maybe one more time," Kushina answered in a quiet voice.

"Alright, I'll talk to her again."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Kyoko was very hesitant around Kushina's belly. The little girl would sit near Kushina but wouldn't cuddle and lean on her. Kyoko would hug Kushina's legs instead of letting Kushina hug her. Kushina was devastated by Kyoko's behavior. In the woman's mind, it just reaffirmed that Kyoko preferred to be around Minato rather than her.<p>

"Mommy," Kyoko said from the hallway. The little girl's ears were down and her eyes were wide with sorrow. "I'm sorry Mommy." Kyoko was supposed to be napping right now.

"What are you sorry about?" Kushina asked.

"That I got scared of you," Kyoko answered. "I got really scared of you."

"Come here baby," Kushina cooed. Kushina beckoned Kyoko closer. Once Kyoko was close enough Kushina picked up her little girl kissing her nose gently. "It's okay. The baby was just excited to meet you and gave you a little surprise. He wasn't trying to scare you." Kyoko nodded hugging Kushina. "We'll talk more after naptime." Kushina took her back to her room nestling her next to Itachi. Kyoko smiled at her friend as she closed her eyes for a nap. About an hour later Kushina found Itachi and Kyoko cuddled together in her bed. After their nap Minato took the children into the other room while Kushina made lunch. Once lunch was made Kushina entered the room confused by her husband's behavior.

"Minato…what are you doing?" Kushina asked. All of Kyoko's clothes were spread out around him. Itachi and Kyoko were playing with her toys nearby so he could watch them.

"I had incorporated the seal formula into her cape but that was ripped off of her when we were on her trip, so I was unable to get to her when we were separated. I don't want that to happen so I'm marking **all** of her clothing," he answered. Kushina stared at him appalled. Why the hell would he take all that time to do that? Slowly her facial expression changed from disgust to a devious smile. She let out a loud laugh holding her pregnant belly. Minato wore a weak expression, he couldn't figure out what his wife was thinking.

"Good one-ttebane!" she laughed. Her laughter slowly and awkwardly came to a stop when she saw his serious face. He wasn't joking. "Minato, don't you think this is overkill?"

"I'd rather kill it ten times over."

"Whatever you do…" she snickered. Kushina couldn't control herself laughing whole heartedly again, "DON'T mark her panties."

"What?"

"THEN you'll really look like a pedophile!" Kushina laughed. The two children looked at each other trying to figure out this new word, pedophile. Kyoko had heard her mother use on multiple occasions but she had never paid attention to it.

"Tachi-kun," Kyoko whispered to get his attention, "what's a pebble-file?"

"My Mommy uses that type of file to make her feet soft when they are hard," Itachi whispered back. Kyoko giggled, her Daddy would look really funny as a pebble file!

"Okay, everything but her underwear, but I'm very serious about this. I don't want her to go missing."

"Minato you're being a little too cautious. You're right here, she's right here, there's nothing to worry about." Minato shook his head. Kyoko was going to be their princess, he needed to take as many precautions as needed.

"Mommy," Kyoko squeaked.

"What is it Kyoko-chan?"

"Can Itachi-kun and I go out to play? Kyoko asked.

"Yes, but be **careful**." Kushina looked sternly at the girl who was nodding enthusiastically. The mother put the girl's ribbons on so Kyoko wouldn't scare the people of Konoha with her Wolf ears. Kushina expected Itachi to help his little princess to her feet and escort out the door but the exact opposite happened. Kyoko _dragged_ the boy to his feet before _dragging _him out the door. "I think she's up to something."

"Don't be so…"

"She's UP to something," Kushina replied. "It's a mother's intuition, trust me." Outside Kyoko pulled Itachi to a small area near the Namikaze home.

"Miyana-hime,"

"Miyana-chan."

"But why? You're a princess."

"To you I want us to be equals, so Miyana-chan," Kyoko replied. She took his hands letting out an adult like sigh. She pursed her lips looking around them for any prying eyes and nosy individuals.

"Okay, where are we going Miyana-h…chan?" Itachi asked.

"I'm worried about the future, Itachi-kun," Kyoko muttered.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay!" Itachi answered patting her shoulder. Kyoko let out a little sigh of relief but anxiety came back quickly.

"How do you know it will?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I will get strong so I can protect you! And I'll treat you like a proper princess so your Daddy doesn't have to worry about the mean guys," Itachi cheered.

"Itac…"

"And then we can get married and have kids and then everything will be okay!" Itachi replied taking her hands in his. He heard his mother say this all the time and it made sense to him so if it made sense, it was going to come true. Kyoko smiled weakly, she wasn't sure how to act. She felt happy that Itachi felt that way. Yet, she still had to go home to her home country and Itachi couldn't go with her.

"Itachi-kun…"

"Are you still scared about the bad people?" Itachi asked. He could tell that something was still bothering her and it was deeper than getting scared by Kushina. Kyoko dropped their hands rubbing her right wrist anxiously.

"No,"

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"I'm just scared about being left alone…" Kyoko explained. "…I keep getting left alone…"

"Why?"

"Mommy and Daddy will have new baby and I'm not their blood baby so they may not like me no more."

"No! Don't think that way!" Itachi growled. "Don't you ever think that way! Your Mommy and Daddy love you a lot!" Kyoko flinched, it was rare for Itachi to get upset.

"But…" Kyoko began.

"Don't think that way! It's not true! They would never do that! Stop it Koko-hime!" Itachi replied.

"How do you know?" Kyoko asked.

"I know because I love you!" Itachi said seriously. Itachi held his hand out to her. "Let's go back inside."

"Okay," Kyoko mumbled placing her hand in his. He kissed her forehead. Itachi took her back inside smiling gleefully. Kyoko was smiling gently.

"What did you two do outside?" Kushina asked.

"I gave Kyoko some words on goodouragement," Itachi replied.

"Encouragement," Kushina corrected.

"Enourageament," Itachi struggled to say. "She's good now."

"Why is she good now?"

"Because I helped her," Itachi chuckled. "Koko-hime, do you want to play house?"

"YEAH!" Kyoko cheered. Kushina watch Minato tense. Her lips curved into a devious smile.

"You okay?" she teased.

"Of course…why wouldn't I be?" he answered quickly. The two children left the room to grab her toys so they could play house in the living room. Minato watched the children come back setting up a miniature house with fake plates, utensils and food, a pillow and blanket for the bed, the couch cushions as the living room and kitchen table, and WoofWoof and Bunny as the children. About ten minutes in Kushina got into the act as the "visiting" Mother-in-law sitting amongst the children drinking invisible tea and cradling Bunny as if she was a new-born.

"Are you going to have a couple more kids?" Kushina asked the two kids.

"Yeah!" Kyoko answered with a nod.

"How many?" Kushina asked cocking her head playfully. Kyoko looked quizzically at Itachi who looked at her with the same expression. They stared at each other blinking ever so often. Silently they came to a conclusion and turned their gaze to Kushina.

"Lots," Itachi answered with a single nod. Kyoko nodded with a smile. "Lots and Lots."

"I like that," Kushina giggled with a smile. "The more the merrier! Isn't that right Minato-chan?!"

"Mommy you can't yell through walls," Kyoko said shaking her head. Kushina blushed rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Tha-That's right," Kushina chuckled turning red. Minato watched from a far unsure of what to do. He was getting a strange queasiness in his stomach. It felt similar to when he's fight an unusual foe. He didn't want Kyoko to grow up too quickly yet then again it was pretty harmless. But also, Kyoko was a girl and girls needed to be more sheltered than boys. Kushina looked over at Minato watching the mini existential crisis he was having unfold. He seemed to come under some realization that Kyoko was going to grow breasts, curves and would become a sexual being and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He was truly coming to terms with the idea…the older woman he saw was becoming a reality rather than just a ghost from the future. He was rubbing his knees anxiously seemingly going over options of how to protect Kyoko from the sexual beast called man. Kushina excused herself muttering something about having to "go home." She slowly got off the floor careful that she didn't lose her balance. "Come honey."

"Someone has to watch the kids."

"Hallway, now," Kushina ordered.

"But…" he began. Kushina grabbed his arm pulling him into a nearby hallway of their home.

"Why are you so anxious? She has no idea what a period is or what sex is. The world isn't going to end when she turns thirteen,"

"What if…"

"Even if it happens earlier! The world isn't going to end, and little Kyoko turning into a woman won't kill you. We won't be lost and we won't lose her once she hits that 'magical' time. We need to be there for her when she's trying to figure out her body. So **stop** freaking out, you know she'll figure it out."

"Momma," Kyoko called out.

"Yeah?" Kushina called back.

"Harp teacher's here!" she answered.

"Good lord we have to teach her not to open doors for everyone…" Kushina grumbled shaking her head. "OKAY!" Playfully Kushina punched her husband in the shoulder. "Stop pouting or I'll give you something to cry about-ttebane!" Minato groaned rolling his eyes. Kyoko was still at the door waiting to get the okay to let her teacher in.

"Hello Kushina-sama," the old woman croaked. She was standing outside waiting patiently to come inside. The woman's hair had gone white and her face was filled with wrinkles. Her back was hunched from old age.

"Hello Akiyo-san," Kushina chuckled gently prying the little girl's hands off the door knob. "She loves the outside world so much." Kushina placed a hand on top of Kyoko's head stroking it slightly.

"It's fine. Is she ready for her lesson?" Akiyo asked. The girl had harp lessons every Tuesday and Thursday for two and a half hours and Piano lessons Monday, Wednesday, Friday and every other Saturday for one hour.

"Yes she is." Kushina knew that if the child had it her way, she'd be whining about not liking the harp.

"What about Tachi-kun?" Kyoko asked throwing her head back to look up at her mother.

"He can sit and watch. I'm going to go to the store to pick up a few groceries, Minato will be here if you need anything," Kushina answered. Minato brought Kyoko's harp to the living room as Kushina gathered her things and left. He sat down on the couch motioning Itachi to come join him. The boy sat at the opposite end of the couch. As Kyoko's lesson lagged on Minato notice the little boy inch closer and closer to him. His face was innocent so Minato didn't expect him to play any pranks and Itachi knew better than to distract Kyoko from her lesson. Soon enough the little boy was cuddling against him with a hand at his mouth and his eyes fixated on Kyoko. Every now and then he squirmed trying to find the right "angle" to get the maximum amount of warmth and love out of the man.

"Here…" Minato began offering his arms to the boy. Without a second thought Itachi jumped into his lap leaning his head on Minato's collar bone.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Itachi said sweetly.

"You're welcome, Itachi-kun."

"I won't be bad to Koko-hime," Itachi whispered.

"What?" Minato asked looking down at the boy.

"I won't be bad to Koko-hime so don't worry," Itachi whispered again. Minato smiled wrapping his arms around the little boy in a loving hug.

"Thank You…I wish more boys were like you Itachi-kun," Minato praised. Itachi nodded his face plastered against Minato's chest. Minutes later Itachi was fast asleep lulled to sleep by Kyoko's music. _I hope he doesn't change,_ Minato thought feeling the boy's chest rise and fall against him.


	49. Chapter 49: The Underestimated Power

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 49: The Underestimated Power

* * *

><p>Dear Guest,<p>

As I stated at the end of chapter 47, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes and I'm only going off experiences (whether personal or observations) and what I've researched. Yes she does use a lot of big words at times, typically because I can't think of an alternative. I think (sorry for the shout out) ManlyMonk's chapter 47 review might better explain her non-4 year old actions better than I can. I can't think of a better way to put it than that. I was just trying to show that I did try to think about creating her character. To use a canon example, Kakashi passed the Academy at 5 years old while his teammates passed at 9 years old. So he started the Academy at 4 years old. Also consider that he was smart enough to pass the Chunnin Exams at 6 years old. I doubt he acted like a "typical" 4 to 6 year old. Although I do try to use elements of realism in my stories, we're still living in the realm of fantasy. Credit for the information about Kakashi and his teammates goes to their wikia pages on .com.

As for Itachi marrying her…I like to keep things open ended so I don't have to choose immediately. I like to keep all options open whether it's killing her off to marry her off and everything in between. (Sorry readers, I have considered it…obviously not at this age but older.)

Sincerest Wishes,

WoofumsPup

So after that sad note on death…Cue Cute scene in

3…

2…

1…

* * *

><p>"MAMA!" Kyoko chirped. With this new growth spurt her voice had become less squeaky like the toddler stage that she had almost outgrown. Her voice was more like a small bird's that chirped and sang to the sounds of life.<p>

"What is it Kyoko-chan?" Kushina asked finding the little girl in the hall. She was shifting left and right, foot to foot in an anxious manner. _She probably has to pee_, Kushina thought, although it was unlike Kyoko to call Kushina from the hall and she was very capable of using the bathroom on her own.

"Mama, Daddy has stickers," Kyoko said going to her. She pointed down the hall at the master bedroom. She continued to do her jog-like dance in the middle of the hall. _No, she doesn't have to pee. Normally she grips the front of her dress when she has to pee,_ Kushina thought watching the little girl. Whatever it was Kyoko was anxious to tell her about it.

"What's that?" Kushina asked. She leaned in close to listen to the little girl's qualms. She wasn't quite sure what Kyoko meant.

"Daddy has stickers~" she sung childishly throwing her hands up in the air in what seemed like excitement.

"What type of stickers?" Kushina asked.

"Stickers," Kyoko replied. The little girl reached up towards Kushina's face but withdrew it quickly. "Stickers!" Kyoko fidgeted with a burst of energy.

"What stickers?" Kushina asked. Kyoko looked away looking down the hall with excitement and a little bit of frustration. Kushina brought the little girl's head back to her eyes. Kyoko continued to shift her weight from foot to foot anxiously. Kyoko reached towards Kushina's face again before pointing down the hall.

"Stickers!" Kyoko yelped again. Kushina sighed taking Kyoko's pointing hand and taking her to the master bedroom. "PAPA!"

"Yes?" Minato answered he turned around his face covered in shaving cream.

"Stickers!" Kyoko piped.

"Oh you mean he needs to shave."

"No, Daddy has stickers," she repeated pointing to Minato's face. "Stick! Ers!" Kushina laughed rubbing the top of Kyoko's head, Kushina had thought that the world was ending by the way Kyoko was acting.

"I woke her up before I shaved," Minato chuckled, "she said, 'ow! You sticked me! You sticked me Daddy!' She was very cute."

"Yes, Daddy has stickers," Kyoko answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Alright," Kushina chuckled, "Let's let Daddy shave off all those stickers so he won't stick you anymore!" She took the child to the kitchen so Minato wouldn't have her shave. Although he swore up and down that he had not shaved her face since the past Autumn, every now and then Kyoko's face smelt of _his_ shaving crème. When Kushina asked Kyoko about it Minato was there in an instance to quiet the girl with the promise of going outside or going to train. Kyoko ate her food immediately so she could go play with her toys and possibly sneak back to the master bathroom so she could watch her Daddy shave. As she left the kitchen Kyoko let out a disappointed sigh seeing Minato heading her way.

"Did you get some food from Mommy?" Minato asked as she approached him.

"Yes Daddy," Kyoko squeaked with a nod.

"Good girl! I'm gonna go eat with Mommy and then how about I read you a book afterwards?" Minato asked patting her head. Kyoko nodded excitedly. He let out a chuckle as she had a burst of energy excited for Minato's book reading. Unlike Kushina, Minato would choose different voices for all the characters. In the kitchen Minato was sitting down with his wife enjoying one of her amazing breakfasts. After they were done eating Kushina took away their plates. She smiled at Minato looking down at him innocently.

"You know Kyoko-chan will be extremely fertile," Kushina explained as Minato took a sip of his coffee. He immediately spewed the contents of his drink on to his paper. He couldn't believe what had come out of Kushina's mouth and so randomly. Kushina always shook her head when Mikoto had talked about getting the two young children pregnant so it was hard to believe that she was talking about it now.

"Excuse me?!" Minato demanded coughing the coffee from his lungs.

"She's going to have twins, or triplets, or quadruplets, or quint…quintel…whatever the hell five is! She'll have so many little babies it'll be so cute-ttebane!" Kushina cooed. She happily bounced up and down.

"Kushina…we've never had a baby…How do you know that this will be cute?" Minato asked. "And…in that high amount..."

"Because babies are cute Minato!" Kushina growled slamming her hands on the table. "And **we'll** be there to help her _**right**_Minato?!"

"Kushina," Minato sighed. She gasped appalled that he wasn't agreeing with her! Did he not want to help his ONLY daughter with her children, HIS grandchildren?!

"You've spent a lot of time with her people didn't you figure out how many babies they normally have?!" Kushina growled.

"Just calm down."

"Ten to Fifteen! That's why they start early!" Kushina continued, her pregnant belly pressed against the table. Minato looked at her skeptically. He had heard that Luponians had big familes but pregnancies are very hard on the woman's body especially when multiple births are involved.

"Calm…"

"We're going to be grandparents to ten plus kids! Think about it!" Kushina stood up bouncing up and down in a giddy fashion. "WE'LL HAVE SO MANY GREAT GRAND-BABIES! If each of them have three, that's thirty plus! THINK about it!"

"Ye-Yes…but Kushina she's…"

"BE. HAPPY!" she ordered.

"I-I am, I am!"

"Good."

"Look Kushina…she's only four…she has her whole…"

"THIRTEEN years…she's gonna get married at 17," Kushina answered.

"She still has several…"

"She starts trying to have kids at 20," Kushina corrected.

"So…" Minato sighed putting his wet paper down, "…she has sixteen years to experience life."

"Daddy," Kyoko chirped running into the room. _Kushina's yelling seemingly excited Kyoko's chakra,_ Minato thought as Kyoko locked eyes with Minato. She squeaked excitedly wiggling her body.

"Yes?" Minato asked. She dove under the table quickly avoiding the obstacle course of table and chair legs. She squirmed on to his lap. Next thing he knew he saw a paper being shoved into his face.

"I wrote your name!" Kyoko answered.

"That's wonderful! Kyoko-chan…you don't shove things into people's faces, that's rude," Minato replied.

"Sorry," Kyoko answered. Minato swiveled the little girl on his lap. She looked up at Kushina with a happy smile. "I made a flower wreath for the house! It's for having a safe birth!" Kushina looked down at little Kyoko disturbed. Minato laughed as Kyoko became puzzled. "You don't want to have a safe birth?"

"Of course I do sweetheart! You just surprised me," Kushina answered. Kyoko cocked her head looking up at her still intrigued by Kushina's disturbed face. "Daddy's been teaching you how to write."

"YES!" Kyoko answered. Her ears twitched under Minato's chin.

"Did Daddy teach you anything else?"

"He taught me how to write…" Kyoko looked down at her dress picking at it. "He taught me how to write…" She looked back up at Kushina with a big smile. "… 'I love Mommy!'." Minato smiled up at Kushina snuggling the little girl.

"Don't you two stare at me with those blue eyes!" Kushina answered with a growl. They continued to stare. "Stop it!" Kushina's eyes swelled with tears. Kyoko wiggled out of Minato's grasp and on to the floor. She ran over to Kushina putting her arms around her legs.

"Don't cry Mommy!"

"I'm…I'm not," Kushina said trying to dry her tears on her wrist.

"Kyo-chan." Minato called out.

"Yeah Daddy?" Kyoko answered her ears perked up in curiosity.

"Do you want to take a walk and go see Itachi-kun?" Minato asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'm coming." Kushina went to grab her things. She had yet to see Mikoto's new little baby AND she didn't know what the baby's sex was either.

"No."

"You had her for an entire two months by yourself, I can't have her for these few minutes with you?" Kushina asked.

"Kushina…you're meeting with Biwako-sama in thirty minutes."

"Oh, I see why you're leaving." Kushina laughed putting her hands on her hips. Minato shook his head, she was never going to let that go.

"Being scolded has nothing to do with this and I'm not scared of Biwako-sama."

"Then why don't you just take a walk?"

"I want my little girl to be with me. You know how adventurous she is." Minato tapped Kyoko's forehead. "Go put your shoes on."

"Kay!" Kyoko chirped running to put on her shoes.

"Nooooo…It's because you don't want to be scolded by Biwako-sama."

"I'm going." Minato got up from his chair. He gave his wife a peck on the lips. "I won't be gone long."

"Leave Kyoko-chan."

"Bye Kushi-chan."

"Put a jacket on her, if you do take her," Kushina told him.

"I know," Minato replied. It was a cool August day and he needed to make sure that little Kyoko didn't get sick before her brother came. Minato got a jacket for her from the closet. It was his favorite jacket to dress her up in because it reminded him of his own when he was a child. There were two vertical stripes down the sleeves and one large horizontal stripe at the waist. At the door he gave the jacket to Kyoko because "big girls dress themselves" and he remembered how he was scolded the last time for being too doting. Yet she still couldn't zip it up on her own, so once it was on Minato helped his little girl with the zipper. He then opened the door for his little girl allowing her to step out before him.

"Are we going to the park?" Kyoko asked. "I have my little ball." She held it up to him with a smile.

"I thought we were going to see Itachi-kun?"

"Oh yeah!" she giggled. "And then we're going to the park?"

"If his Mommy allows it," Minato answered.

"Okay." Kyoko skipped ahead her ears twitching underneath her ribbons. She stopped skipping suddenly becoming somber. She looked like she could break down in tears at any moment.

"Are you alright?"

"Will Mommy still like me?" Kyoko asked. _Itachi told his mother that Kyoko was anxious about what would happen once Kushina gave birth. She gets extremely nervous when things start changing. I hope she tells us everything that has happened to her so we counsel her in how to coop with these feelings. I wish she didn't suppress her feelings and then let them bubble up and out at random times. Luckily no one has taken advantage of this strange quirk of hers but we're living on borrowed time…_Minato thought.

"Of course she will."

"But Mommy thinks that I don't think of her as Mommy. Will she still like me when she has a child of her own?" Kyoko asked. She was staring straight ahead of her. He could tell that her ears had shifted downwards in fear and sadness.

"Don't think like that Kyoko-chan," Minato answered.

"But that's what Mommy thinks," Kyoko sighed. Minato took her into his arms.

"Mommy loves you and she always will. Everyone has these weird quirks that make them doubt themselves. Mommy just fears that she's not a good Mommy. Mommy wasn't expecting to be a Mommy so soon so she's just afraid," Minato answered. He poked Kyoko's nose to cheer her up. She laughed hesitantly but looked away worriedly.

"But Mommy…"

"I'll personally make sure that Mommy doesn't hurt you in anyway," Minato soothed. Kyoko nodded letting out a slight sigh. "Hey, let's go sit down on this bench." He put her down, sitting next to her with a slight grunt. "Do you want a cookie?" Kyoko nodded slightly. "Don't tell Mommy I gave you a cookie." Kyoko nodded again as he pulled the round sugary goodness out of his pocket. He took it out of its wrapper giving it to the girl.

"Thank you Daddy," Kyoko mumbled as she nibbled on the cookie. Minato noticed that she liked to hold her food with both hands and take little bites out of it until she was finished.

"Mommy and I will always love you," Minato cooed rubbing her forehead.

"That's what my blood Daddy said…but…" Kyoko said between nibbling her cookie.

"Did Mommy say something to you to make you act this way?" Minato asked. He moved closer to Kyoko rubbing her side. Kyoko shook her head. "Sweetie, what's wrong then?"

"I'm just scared Daddy. I don't want Mommy to hate me," Kyoko answered.

"Why don't we see Itachi-kun on a different day?" Minato suggested. Kyoko sat there quietly staring ahead of her.

"Okay," Kyoko answered after a few minutes.

"I was waiting for a good time to give you this but I guess now is a better time than ever." Minato took out a little box from his pants pocket. "I won't always be right next to you but I can be here for you in a moment's notice." Minato gently interlocked a necklace around her neck. "The reason why it took so long for us to get it to you is that Mommy wanted it to be perfect for you."

"How do you know when I'll need help?" Kyoko asked putting her cookie down in her lap.

"Your necklace has a marker in it that alerts me when it is removed from your body. And I'll be able to transport to you immediately when you are in danger." Minato hugged the little girl tightly. "Mommy and I will never let any danger come to you. And Mommy will protect you from me and I will protect you from Mommy." Kyoko nodded taking her cookie into her hands nibbling on it. "You've been acting strangely lately, are you okay Kyoko-hime? Are your gods telling you to not talk to me about something?" Kyoko shook her head.

"They're fine," Kyoko answered.

"When you finish your cookie why don't we go play ball in the park? And I can push you on the swing if you want."

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Kyoko groaned as she reached for the bell again. <em>She's like a little me, it's cute,<em> Minato thought pridefully. Every day they trained she was getting quicker, smarter and stronger. She picked up skills quickly and rarely fumbled through them. Yet she still wasn't quick enough and wasn't keen enough to get the bell away from him. She had been at it for about thirty minutes with no success. The little girl let out a sigh shaking her head. She watched Minato tease her with the bell.

"I need to ask Mommy a question," Kyoko said abruptly. She left quickly and soon enough returned in the arms of her Mommy. Kushina was chatting up a storm with the little girl as she stopped in front of Minato.

"Can I see the bell?" Kushina asked.

"Why?" Minato asked.

"Because I'm your wife," Kushina answered. Hesitantly he handed it over to Kushina. "Isn't it cute Kyoko-chan?" Kushina let it jingle in front of Kyoko. Kyoko watched the bell like a hawk as it dangled in front of her. The red haired woman soon plopped the object in Kyoko's hand. Minato flinched, Kyoko finally got the bell.

"Kyoko-chan! You're not allowed to do that."

"You said, 'fights aren't fair' Daddy. I found someone with more power than you." Kushina laughed as Minato sat there dumb-struck. He was thinking that Kyoko would do something else, like finding the ample openings he left for her or to attack him with everything she had, no she did something more subtle, more conning.

"She's a really smart cookie isn't she Minato!"

"I still feel like you two cheated. That's not how I planned this," Minato grumbled. He couldn't believe this, how could this happen, how didn't he see this happen?! Why else would Kushina want the bell?!

"Well if Daddy doesn't play fair then Kyoko-chan won't play fair either. She has beauty and brains-ttebane!" Kushina answered. The woman flinched feeling her baby give her a sharp kick. "Okay Mommy has to put you down." Kushina let Kyoko slide down her leg and on to the floor. Kyoko was too distracted by the bell to give it much thought. Proudly Kyoko jangled it in her hands, proud that she finally outsmarted Minato.

"I still love my Daddy," Kyoko sung lovingly.

"I know Cutie Pie, you just really bested Daddy," Minato answered.

"Does Daddy need a hug?" Kyoko asked .

Minato smiled at her with loving admiration, "Yes I think Daddy would like that."

"Mommy can you hold the bell?" Kyoko asked. Minato held in a sigh looking off into the distance. Kushina snickered taking the bell from Kyoko. The little girl threw her arms around her Daddy. Her fuzzy ears brushed up underneath his chin. "I still love you Daddy-ttebane!" Minato laughed as Kushina became depressed. It was an embarrassing phrase and she didn't want any of her children to inherit it or use it.

"t-t…-ttebane," Kushina muttered.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Kyoko asked blinking curiously.

"I think that…I…I…I think that…" Kushina stammered.

"Mommy gets very red when you use –ttebane. Why don't you let her use it okay?" Minato suggested.

"Okay," Kyoko said. "I think it's cool."

"Okay, but let's let Mommy use it only."

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Can Daddy have the bell back?"

"NoOOOkay!"Kyoko cheered happily. Kushina giggled letting it jingle in her hand.

"But why?" Minato whined playfully.

"'Cause," Kyoko shrugged. "I won it with fairs and squares."

"Well you didn't win it," Minato chuckled.

"I took it with fairs and squares."

"Well…"

"In not fair way but I have it, I'll give it back tomorrow," she giggled.

"You will?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," Kyoko replied.

"Okay little puppy it's time for bed so I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Kyoko whined in her father's lap upset that she had to go to bed. "No whining. Mommy will take you to see your favorite little friend in the world!" Kyoko let out a sigh as Minato picked her up and took her to room so she can be put to bed.


	50. Chapter 50: The Parents' Love

Honey, I Can Explain Chapter 50: The Parents' Love

* * *

><p>This is the last chapter. It is a long chapter. Read. Process. Review<p>

* * *

><p>"There's only two weeks left, think you're ready for one to go to two?" Kushina asked as Minato listened to the baby in her belly. He was smiling rubbing her round sphere of a belly with loving tenderness.<p>

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him…Naruto. I think he's going to be lively like you," Minato chuckled. Kushina was always complaining about how the boy was always moving and kicking. He was going to be another ball of energy just like Kyoko.

"Yeah, we already have one Minato child, it's time for a Kushina child-ttebane!" Kushina laughed. Minato smiled up at her lovingly. Yet he was slightly terrified, someone else had potty trained and "broke" Kyoko in. They got a nice little package deal in exchange for returning her to her lands at 17. They would have a steep learning curb with this one.

"Are you ready?"

"No," Kushina whimpered shaking her head.

"Kushina?" Minato was confused by her "sudden" second thoughts about the baby. She had been excited about a few seconds ago.

"I like having a girl…boys are difficult. Kyoko-chan is such a breeze to raise. I know he's not going to listen to me and he'll be very naughty!" She let out a worried sigh. "Kyoko's such a good girl, what if he corrupts her and she becomes a bad girl?! Then we'd have two bad children!"

"He'll listen to you."

"Minato how do you know?"

"Because I'm his father." He winked playfully at his wife.

"Where's Minato #2?" Kushina asked with a chuckle.

"Minato #2?" he asked with a hesitant smile. Throughout her pregnancy he noticed that Kushina had become extremely vague.

"Little Minato."

"In your belly!"

"Fem Minato."

"Waiting to fertilize an egg?"

"You're really going off the deep end." Kushina sighed putting a hand on her head. "White haired Minato." She looked down at her husband who had the most innocent devilish smile.

"Forty years in the future."

"Short Minato."

"Twenty years in the past."

"Kyoko-ttebane!"

"Oh that little Minato…why didn't you…" He felt her hand across his cheek.

"You knew very well who I was talking about." He shrugged sitting next to his wife. He wrapped an arm around her waist resting his head on hers. He kissed her cheek tenderly. She smiled loving resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, is Naruto mal Kushina?"

"Minato." Her smiled turned into an annoyed frown. He was ruining a perfectly good cuddling moment.

"Baby Kushina?"

"Stop."

"Little Kushina."

"Stop!"

"Kushina #2?"

"Stop it right now!"

"Prince Kushinamaru?"

"MINATO!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"You know some days I think you don't mature." He was always the mature one but he always had these moments where he relapsed to Kyoko's age or slightly older.

"Remember I was only four years old only about a year ago."

"Where's the white haired princess?" Kushina sighed. Minato sat forward thinking of what to say to her. After a few seconds he looked back at Kushina with a pleasant smile. Kushina was looking at him through her hand, annoyed and frustrated with his gentle teasing.

"In between her regal sheets and plush blankets on top of her royal bed cushions with Madam Bunny and loyal guard WoofWoof."

"You're really asking for it." Kushina balled her hand into a fist, blood was beginning to boil in her veins. Of all the days to push her limits, he picked this one. Her feet were swollen, the little boy was kicking to get out, and to top it all off her back was in excruciating pain.

"She's sleeping in plain-folk talk," Minato teased. She hit him in the back of his head. He made a slight noise rubbing the tender area. He frowned looking back at his wife. "Ow…" he whimpered. He didn't deserve that, he was only trying to get her to smile. Kushina's face was cold and unwavering, she already had one child in the world and the other in the womb, she did not need one another one.

"Then go wake up your royal higness," Kushina ordered.

"Yes My Queen," Minato chuckled getting up instantly. As long as Kushina was sitting, he was untouchable. He left quickly, Kushina still was a ticking time bomb and she would get up and follow after him. Going into Kyoko's room he nudged her awake. Without opening her eyes she thrust her arms towards Minato. He kissed her cheek picking her up. Rocking her gently Minato waited for her little blue eyes to open. "Come on Princess."

"Morning Daddy," Kyoko yawned opening her eyes seeing Minato smiling at her.

"Mommy's going to do your hair and then we can go brush your teeth okay?" Minato replied bringing her to the kitchen where Kushina was waiting for them. He placed the girl in one of the chairs then moving as far away from Kushina as possible. He wasn't very sure how she was going to react. Kushina laughed sitting leaning down kissing the top of Kyoko's head. The mother went through Kyoko's hair whispering something in her ear. She took the child's hair out of her braid. Minato sat across from Kyoko reading the news paper.

"Why do you get to experience all the fun stuff?" Kushina grumbled combing through Kyoko's hair. Ever since Minato had left her on the couch, their little boy was kicking even more making the mother even crabbier.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked putting down his paper. Kyoko seemed to be in a catatonic state of prayer or communication with her gods to even notice the conversation.

"You get to see her land, meet older Miyana, see her temple…the fun things," Kushina answered.

"Remember she bit me, knocked me unconscious, and almost gave me a heart attack when she went missing on our mission…the not so fun things," Minato answered.

"The fun things out weight the not so fun things," Kushina answered.

"Well she enjoys being with you. Besides, she has more in…common, with…you," Minato said his voice growing to a soft whisper as Kushina glared angrily.

"She has more in common with _**you!**_" Kushina pointed the comb at him.

"She likes to cook. She's…"

"She's meticulous, she's quiet, she's mature, she's not hotheaded, she's calm, she's collective…everything that you exhibit only in hyper-active girl form," Kushina answered. Kyoko's eyes opened looking between her two parents curiously. "You know with all that energy she's going to be quick like _**you**_!"

"I like Mommy and Daddy equally," Kyoko said in a calm collective tone like Minato. Kushina shot an 'I-told-you-so' look at Minato.

"She even **talks** like you," Kushina grumbled. Minato laughed hesitantly putting down his paper. Kushina was always so unpredictable, he needed to be on his toes.

"She has a hot-headed streak," Minato said with a soothing smile.

"STREAK, a STREAK is not the same as being hot-headed-ttebane!"

"What's the most important thing is that she loves you," he chuckled putting his hands up in defense.

"Mommy has pretty silky red hair," Kyoko looked up at Kushina going through the woman's hair. Kushina blushed as the girl weaved her fingers through her hair lovingly.

"She's affection like you," Minato chuckled.

"Affectionate sweetheart…affectionate," Kushina corrected.

"Yeah that too," Minato chuckled.

"Why don't we take Kyoko on a little walk? Naruto-kun is kicking like crazy today and activity always calms him down." Minato nodded summoning Kyoko to him.

"I'll get her teeth brushed and meet you at the door."

"If you take a long time, I know you're shaving her face," Kushina answered.

Minato laughed awkwardly, "I don't do that! I don't do that anymore!"

"Minato." Kushina sighed.

"Let's get your teeth brushed," Minato replied pushing the child out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later the Namikaze Family was out for a nice stroll to the park. Kyoko had brought her ball with her so she could toss it to and fro with Minato. The parents watched her play in the sandbox and frolic on the grass with her two wolves. Yet soon enough the wolves decided that it was too hot to continue playing with her and found solace in the shade. Kyoko continued to play by herself in the grass, twirling to and fro. A sheer look of terror came on Kyoko's face as she began to lose her footing on one of her twirls. Kushina felt her heart drop as she watched Kyoko slip on a patch of grass and begin to fall to the ground. It was every mother's nightmare to see her child topple over, yet when she looked over to see her husband's reaction…he seemed the least bit concerned. He had been watching her the entire time but his facial expression was blank.

"Minato!" She slapped his arm. He was fast enough to have saved Kyoko from falling yet he just sat by idly watching the little girl's impending doom. Her face hit the grass and for a few seconds Kyoko laid there stunned. Kyoko sat up slowly still trying to figure out what happened, She eyed Kushina seeing a look of terror on her mother's face. Kyoko's lip started to quiver and she burst into tears.

"What?" Minato asked flinching. His mouth formed a small frown when he saw Kyoko wailing in the grass.

"Why didn't you save her?!" Kushina shook her husband as if he had let Kyoko die. Minato tensed as he was thrown about like a rag doll.

"I don't think you'll like my reasoning if I tell you," Minato chuckled hesitantly putting his hands up in defense. He went to the little girl to see if she was hurt and to escape Kushina's questioning. Immediately Kyoko thrust her arms towards Minato yet Minato only placed a hand on her head. "Just brush it off Kyoko-chan." His voice was gentle and soothing to Kyoko but she wanted more than just a kind voice. Kushina looked at her husband alarmed, all the other times Minato was right there with her doting over little Kyoko-chan and making sure the girl didn't come into harm's way and if she did, he was right there comforting her. Yet now…Minato was just acting weird! He didn't seem to care that Kyoko fell, he gave her a very vague and strange answer and lastly he invalidated Kyoko's feelings of being hurt physically and probably emotionally.

"Minato!" Kushina scolded again giving her husband a stern look.

"What?" he asked innocently enough again.

"You could have prevented this," Kushina replied. "You're being very cold to Kyoko-hime!" Minato had always been an overprotective father to her but that switch had been mysteriously turned off at that moment.

"Just brush it off Kyoko-chan," he said to the little girl. He took one of her hands pulling her to her feet. Kyoko was still wailing loudly at the pain and embarrassment of falling over. "Prevented it? Yes, I could have…but that doesn't do her any good."

"And what do you mean by that?!" Kushina demanded. She eased out of off the bench going to Minato and Kyoko. Kushina stretched out her hands to Kyoko but Minato held Kyoko back. Minato shook his head, his lips pressed together awkwardly.

"What I'm saying is…sometimes, sometimes we just have to let our children fall. I'm not always going to be there for Kyoko-chan when she falls over or messes up so might as well start now."

"Minato…she's four, don't be so-"

"Being four has nothing to do with this."

"Minato…she's a little girl."

"Being a little girl has also nothing to do with this." Minato answered. Kyoko's wailing had quieted down to sniffles and the occasional tear. "See Kyoko-chan…you just brushed it off and look! You're okay!" Kyoko observed her body and besides the obvious dirt on her clothes…she _was_ okay…what magic was this? Minato picked her up kissing her tear stained cheek.

"Minato…that wasn't right." This was one lesson that she did not approve of. If she was a little older then it would have been okay but you don't treat a four year old so coldly. He shouldn't give the child such a culture shock.

"Kyoko-chan tell Kushi-chan you're okay."

"I'm mostly okay," Kyoko mombled.

"Do you wanna come to Mommy?" Kyoko nodded. Minato sighed as Kyoko reached out to Kushina. Her Mommy took hold of the girl quickly but soon found out she was too heavy. "Okay…you're going to go back to Daddy." Minato took the girl back who was quiet and reserved.

"You're Daddy's skinny little girl," Minato said quietly to her. Kyoko nodded laying her head on his shoulder. They walked in silence for a little while. Minato's words got Kushina thinking, Kyoko was very skinny, even though she had put on a lot of weight since becoming human. Kushina looked at Kyoko's wrist seeing that it was thin and bony. Kyoko was soon asleep on Minato's shoulder, all that crying had worn her out.

"Do you think we're feeding her enough?"

"Her weight has stabilized, so I would say so."

"But as you said…she's skinny…I mean REALLY skinny." _Kyoko's really out cold, _Minato thought rubbing Kyoko's back. She was snoring slightly.

"Some people are skinny Kushi-chan you know that and how did you hear me?"

"But she's really thin."

"Kushi-chan…I'm a rather slender man."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Then why is it wrong for Kyoko-chan to be skinny? I mean she's a healthy little girl. Her body isn't bruising easily, she's eating regularly, using the restroom regularly, her sleep schedule has normalized, Kushina…she's just skinny."

"Because she's a girl…Come on Minato she's a really thin child. I don't want her to be thought of as anorexic."

"Well she's not and there's no difference between me and her besides size and a couple of body parts. She's going to be a skinny lady but there's nothing wrong with that Kushina-chan. I've seen what future Kyoko-chan looks like and she's a skinny lady. A very beautiful girl, she looks a lot like you but her eyes are more 'wolf-shaped', well almond shaped eyes."

"Then we need to fatten current Kyoko-chan up." Minato let out a sigh going through Kyoko's hair. When Kushina got that twinkle in her eye, there was no changing her mind.

"Then you'll have to fatten me up too."

"Minato you're a man…you're fine." Kushina waved the idea away with her hand. There was nothing for Minato to worry about, men could be thin as long as they were powerful or had something going for them like fame or fortune. Girls on the other hand MUST have meat on their bones to be taken seriously. No one wants to date a stick and Kushina was NOT going to raise a stick.

"No, why is her weight different than mine?"

"Why are you so caught up on her weight?"

"I'm not caught up on anything, you're the one who wants to change her. People come in different sizes, Kyoko-chan is going to be tall and slender. Megumi-chan is probably going to be short and a little chubby. Itachi's going to be tall and slender. The Akamichi Clan are hefty individuals, your clan is thin. Yet when it comes down to it we're all the same aren't we?"

"I guess," Kushina sighed, "but she's still too thin."

"You never give up," Minato chuckled. "Thank God Kyoko-chan decided to take a nap or she'd cause another water line breakage."

"She's having a growth spurt so she's been sleeping an awful lot lately."

"Yeah she's growing like a weed," Minato laughed rocking the girl in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Kushina…what are we going to put on the papers for Kyoko's name?" Minato asked. They had been working on her adoption papers since the third day she had come back home and there had been so much back and forth between Kyoko's homelands and Konoha they had thought that it would never get done.<p>

"Just put Kyoko."

"I was thinking that but her name is Miyana and when she returns home she will be called High Priestess Miyana."

"Then put Miyana."

"But you think Kyoko."

"Well that's what we call her but you do have a point, Miyana is her real name. When she goes back will she be going by Miyana Kin or Kyoko Namikaze or Miyana Namikaze. Will they recognize our last name? What if she's married by then?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't figure that out? Minato! We're almost done with these papers!" She let out a sigh shaking her head. _I know you have so many other things going on Minato but didn't you think that was important? This could all be for nothing if they don't recognize her as one of us!_ Kushina thought.

"I know! They will probably recognize whatever last name she has but still call her by Miyana Kin. The Clan is most important to them."

"So what are we writing down?"

"Ah-Ahhh…"

"I'll let my big sexy five year old come to his own conclusion before I possibly shoot it down."

"Are you mad at me for earlier?" Minato asked.

"No…I'm just getting even." Kushina smirked at him. Minato held in an annoyed sigh, shaking his head.

"This is the wrong time to get even."

"Fine! I'll get even later, when you least expect it. So expect the unexpected!" Kushina kissed her husband's cheek tenderly.

"Okay so what do you want on this form?"

"I don't know, we'll talk about it later."

"Okay."

"Fugaku-san brought Itachi-kun over and we're going to go back out to play so we'll see you a bit soon. Think it over while we're gone and we'll discuss it when we get back."

* * *

><p>"Koko-hime," Itachi cooed taking her hand. He smiled at her lovingly. Kyoko giggled looking back at him.<p>

"How's baby?" Kyoko asked.

"He's good! He's a little loud but he's good."

"That's because babies cry Itachi-kun," Kyoko laughed.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"I'm okay now Itachi-kun, there was a mean person who hurted people like me. Daddy locked him up," Kyoko answered. "A-And I know that Mommy won't get rid of me after baby!" The next thing Kyoko knew was Itachi's lips against her right cheek.

"I love you Koko-hime!" Itachi cooed. Kyoko blushed heavily as he took her other hand.

"Behave you two!" Kushina chuckled. Kushina was really beginning to entertain the idea that Kyoko and Itachi truly did love each other. Although Kyoko didn't have a lot of friends, she only wanted to hang out with Itachi and was _very _interested in Mikoto's propaganda. And the way Itachi acts when Kyoko wasn't able to see him _and_ that Itachi wouldn't speak for at least a month when Kyoko went away was enough proof to begin believing in the children's love for each other.

"Sorry Kushina-sama," Itachi replied. He noticed Kyoko's ears wiggle and then sag underneath her ribbons. He knew what that meant. "It'll be okay."

"Itachiiii-kuunnn!" a voice called out from the crowd. Itachi snuggled Kyoko gently hearing her make a noise of fear. Megumi pushed her way through the crowd biting her lip angrily. Itachi still didn't see how horrible of a person Kyoko-hime was. She was corrupting the pure bond between all Uchiha.

"Megumi-chan," Itachi said with a little bow. Megumi let out a loud cough as she stopped in front of the couple.

"How are you Itachi-kun?!" Megumi asked.

"We're fine," Itachi answered nuzzling Kyoko's cheek again in a cute childish manner. He smiled lovingly at Kyoko. Megumi couldn't help but to scowl, Kyoko was mocking her.

"Great, what are you doing here Itachi-kun?"

"We're shopping," Itachi replied.

"Why do you keep saying we?"

"Because you don't talk to Koko-hime," Itachi answered. He didn't want Kyoko to say one word, Megumi was an Uchiha and Itachi would deal with any Uchiha that caused Kyoko harm.

"I was getting to Kyoko-hime!" Megumi grumbled. "You need to believe in me." Megumi coughed loudly again.

"Are you sick?" Kyoko asked.

"Only a little," Megumi answered calming her cough. "I just wanted to see if Itachi-kun wanted to come over and play." Kushina kept an eye on the trio knowing how threatening Megumi could be to her little girl.

"I'm out with Koko-hime," Itachi replied briefly looking over at Kyoko. Megumi's face soured even more. Since the event with Shisui, Itachi wasn't willing to be near her. Megumi coughed again sniffing loudly. "Also you're sick." Megumi twitched, suddenly letting out a sneeze on Itachi and Kyoko. Kushina pulled the two children away immediately taking out a cloth to wipe down the children and in particular Kyoko. Although she hated admitting this, Minato was right, Kyoko was a "true" foreigner so any illness she received would be worse for her than Itachi.

"We're going to go home so I can get you two cleaned up. I can't have you two sick." Kushina let out a sigh offering her hands to the children. They walked home in silence. Kyoko wasn't sure what was making her mother so worried, she looked to Itachi for answers but he looked equally as troubled.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko," Minato called. It was beginning to rain and he wanted to get the child in before it started to pour. With each passing day since Kyoko had been sneezed on Kyoko lagged further and further behind him as they walked home. She had also become quieter, more reserved and slept for most of the day. Kushina tried to convince him that it was just a phase that the child was going through but Minato couldn't believe it. "Kyoko!" he called again looking behind him. His heart almost stopped as he saw the child lying in the damp dirt. "Kyoko!" Minato ran to the child relieved to see that she didn't have any external injuries. She was warm to the touch. "Kyoko-chan!" Minato called out to her. She opened her eyes weakly, breathing heavily.<p>

"Papa?" Kyoko muttered.

"I'm gonna get you home sweetie just stay awake," Minato soothed trying not to show his worry. He teleported home, scaring Kushina. She let out a scream instinctively clutching her pregnant belly to protect her unborn child.

"Minato!" she scolded, that was more than enough to put her in labor. She felt a strange queasiness in her stomach as she looked into her husband's eyes. He had a certain urgency in them.

"Kyoko-chan…she's," Minato said clutching the little girl close to him, "she has a fever." Kyoko's breathing was quick and shallow. "Come on."

"Let's keep her here for a day," Kushina suggested putting a hand in Minato's shoulder. "It could just be a fever." Minato shook his head. He laid the little girl on the couch.

"I know it's not just a fever. She's really sick Kushina," Minato replied. He left the room to grab some of Kyoko's things. They would have to move quickly. He didn't know what type of illness Kyoko had, and the faster he got her to the hospital, the sooner they would get their answer.

"Minato," Kushina sighed following after him. He was stuffing clothes into her backpack.

"Kushina, take her temperature," Minato replied. Kushina nodded leaving the panicked father. She brought the medical kit to the little girl.

"Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed. Kyoko opened her eyes slightly. Rummaging through the kit Kushina pulled out the thermometer. It was digital which means that Kyoko wouldn't have to sit with the awkward object in her mouth for several minutes. Kushina inserted the bulb under the girl's tongue waiting the agonizing seconds for it to register her daughter's temperature.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"It's 103.1," Kushina answered. Without even a word to his wife, Minato picked Kyoko up preparing her to go to the hospital.

"I want you to stay here."

"If she's sick I'm NOT staying here."

"Kushina, she could get you sick and with you less than two weeks from giving birth…we can't risk that." He slipped the girl's backpack on her. "I'll be back with her soon."

"What about her ears? Minato let's bring someone here!"

"I'm the Hokage, I'll explain everything." With that Minato was gone.

* * *

><p>"Kushina, did you sleep?" Minato asked as he came into their home at 5am. She was sitting on the couch her head resting on her hand.<p>

"Where's Kyoko," Kushina asked standing up.

"They decided to keep her." He looked away from his wife. She grabbed his shirt scrunching it between her fingers.

"Why?!"

"Her temperature was still high, and since she's a Luponian it's…" Kushina was almost in tears. "Get some sleep Kushina-chan. She's going to be okay. You need to relax sweetheart and keep Naruto in."

"How can I relax when Kyoko's in the hospital!"

"You're going to have to," Minato replied. "Be strong for Kyoko-chan."

"I'm gonna go see her," Kushina answered.

"Get some sleep Kushina, once you're rested we'll go," Minato answered. "You have a week and a half left and you know how important it is for you to keep to your due date." Kushina sighed nodding.

"Take me there immediately after okay?" Kushina begged.

"Okay," Minato answered in a soothing voice. He kissed his wife's cheek rubbing her sides tenderly. "Do you want me to lay down with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Kushina said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Where's Kyoko-hime?" Minato asked. Kyoko's room was clean and empty. He saw his wife tense up with anger. "Not now, Kushina." He found the first nurse available. "Where's Miyana Kin?"<p>

"Miyana Kin? Her doctor moved her to an isolation room in fear that she might contaminate the other patients."

"Can you take us there?"

"Of course but you cannot go in."

"WHAT?!" Kushina demanded. The nurse looked hesitant. She leaned in close to the Hokage and his wife.

"She's really sick and we don't know what can happen. So she must stay this way."

"Understood. At least we can see her?" Minato answered.

"Yes, there's an observation window," the nurse said with a nod. She led the couple to a quiet and secluded area of the hospital. Kyoko was at the end of the hall in a small room hooked up to a dozen machines and an IV in her arm. Her skin had paled and her hair seemed brittle. Yet she seemed at peace as she slept in the bed.

"Kyoko," Kushina muttered taking hold of her husband's hand.

"She's alright," Minato soothed but he was just as worried as Kushina. They watched Kyoko's ears flicker before her eyes opened. Kushina pressed herself against the window waving in at the little girl desperately wanting to be on the other side. Kyoko smiled weakly at them.

"Oh she can hear us. Hi Baby. Hi!" Kushina cooed holding back tears. Her little hand lifted up waving at Kushina and Minato. It flopped back down on the bed as the little girl heaved up and down. "Minato."

"She's gonna be okay." He rubbed his wife's back tenderly to soothe her.

"What's going on?! Why is she in there?!" Kushina demanded. This nurse obviously knew more than she was letting on. The nurse cringed, everyone knew the reputation of the "Red-Hot Habanero."

"She just has a bad cold so far, we're hoping that it won't become anything more serious than that," the nurse replied. Kushina released her husband's hand letting out a growl. In an instant Kushina's finger and face was centimeters away from the nurse's.

"Bad cold?! You call THIS a bad cold?! Children don't get THIS sick! She basically has a foot in the grave! What have you been doing all this time?! Why don't you have more information?!" Kushina growled.

"That's all I really know My Lady. She's not one of u…She's a Luponian…an-and not to mention that she has no record of vaccinations."

"Thank You for your time, you must have other patients to attend to," Minato said looking to his wife who was turning as red as her hair. The nurse nodded before running off. "Kushina, we're going to have to stay calm. Yes, I want answers as much as you do but don't frighten and make accusations at the staff." Kushina let out a calming sigh looking back at her husband worriedly. Her attention shifted to Kyoko who had returned to sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Itachi-kun?" Minato called out. The little boy was sitting in the waiting room. Minato was on his lunch break and he made sure to spend as much time as he possibly could with the little girl. There were only six more days until Kushina was going to give birth to their baby boy, he wasn't sure if he'd have as much time to come visit her after the birth.<p>

"Hello Minato-sama," Itachi squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked sitting down next to him. The boy moved closer to the Hokage looking up at him for answers. Itachi placed his hands on his knees fixing his posture.

"I'm waiting for Koko-hime," Itachi answered.

"What?" Minato asked. It had been months since Kushina had seen Mikoto so there was no way for Mikoto to tell her son this and neither of them had seen Fugaku.

"Yes, I know because she reached out and told me," Itachi replied.

"What? Kyoko-hime told you?"

"I had a dream about Koko-hime and she was here and she asked for help." He kicked his feet playfully but stopped abruptly. "She's really ill…" He looked at his knees worriedly.

"Yes she is, but come here." Minato didn't even hesitate to pick the little boy up. "She'd be really happy to see you." Minato took him to the little girl's room.

"Miyana-chan," Itachi mumbled. _Miyana-chan?! How does he…!_ Minato thought as the little boy pressed his hands on the window. Kyoko was sleeping in her bed still taking large but shallow breaths. "Does she have feber?"

"Yes but it's going down."

"Why can't we go in?" Itachi asked his eyes glued on the young girl. Kyoko must have been scared to be all alone in that room.

"Because the doctors and nurses don't want Kyoko to get everyone else sick or for everyone else to get Kyoko more sick."

"I still want to go in. She's scared," Itachi answered looking at Minato worriedly.

"I do too, I do too," Minato sighed rubbing the little boy's head. Kyoko's eyes opened up looking about the room. Her eyes connected with Itachi's and there was an immediate flurry of movement. She sat up waving at the little boy.

"Koko-hime!" Itachi gasped waving back at her. She coughed into her hand continuing to wave at the boy. _She looks so happy,_ Minato thought. The little girl's eyes switched from Itachi to Minato and she got happier. Minato smiled at her lovingly. _I think this is the most lively she's been_ _since being admitted_, Minato thought adjusting his grip on Itachi. Kyoko mouthed Itachi's name lying down in her bed. She was still extremely fatigued.

"Itachi-kun, why don't we leave when Kyoko falls asleep?" Minato replied as they watched the girl still giddy with excitement but becoming increasingly fatigued. Itachi nodded smiling at Kyoko. She was trying so desperately to keep her eyes open. He waved good bye at her which made her a little upset. She wanted to stay awake but her body wouldn't allow it. Within minutes she was asleep. Minato carried the little boy away placing him down on the ground. "Now Itachi-kun, I want you to go home and not worry about Kyoko-hime okay?"

"Yes sir," Itachi answered frowning.

"I know you want to see her but you can't come here every day," Minato reasoned. "Be a good boy and go back home okay?"

"Yes sir." Minato rubbed the top of his head before taking him out of the hospital. He watched the little boy go. Minato let out a sigh, he wanted to hold his little girl and comfort her in the sterile environment. "I'll be back later Kyoko-tan." He kept his word and came back later with his wife. They stayed for about two hours watching their little girl and discussing the different ways to write Kyoko's name on the adoption papers. Two days later Minato came back and he couldn't stand it, he had to hold his little girl. She seemed like her normal happy self but he knew that she was lonely and scared. He went inside and listen to her doctor tell him that "Miyana's" cold had become pneumonia and that she had to stay in the hospital a little while longer. It was bacterial pneumonia and treatable with antibiotics. Her fever has come way down which was a good sign but she had a bad cough. The cough was being treated with a medicine that would make her drowsy but would also coat her throat so she wouldn't feel too much irritation and pain. Her nose was runny and the mucus was still a yellowish-green. Everything was typical of what he had been told all the other days.

"Can I go in and hold her? Is she contagious?" Minato asked. Kyoko was doing her "favorite" hospital activity of sleeping.

"Yes, I think you can. We were actually planning on moving her to a different room. Still somewhere secluded because of her "appendages" and we can't spook the staff. Now Lord Hokage, I have to ask you, when do plan on starting her vaccinations? You know she hasn't had any done."

"As soon as possible," Minato replied. _Kushina's going to be upset that I made a decision without her but he's right Kyoko has had no vaccinations so she needs to get started right away_, Minato thought.

"How about right after she gets better?"

"How about three months after?" Minato suggested. He couldn't let anyone know that Kushina would be giving birth soon and giving the doctor a big window of time would prevent him from knowing his wife's due date.

"Ah, sure," the doctor replied. Without another word Minato let himself into the room. Kyoko was still sleeping in her bed. He was glad that he didn't disturb her. Carefully he cradled the girl in his arms so he wouldn't disturb her IV. Kyoko slept undisturbed for a good thirty minutes before waking up.

"Hi Daddy," she yawned. Her voice lacked the normal life and happiness. She looked up at him briefly before her eyes shifted to the observation window. Kyoko frowned when she didn't see Kushina on the otherside.

"Hi sweetie," Minato answered. "They let me come in and say hello."

"That's good," Kyoko chirped. Unlike her normal hyper-activity she didn't even budge. She was more than content just to lie in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked.

"Daddy, don't worry about me. I am really safe. You have ANBU watching me, and my wolf guards are right here in the room. Mommy is very sad right now and that's not good for baby, you should go home to Mommy. Baby will be here…and I will get well. So, I'll be fine Daddy," Kyoko stated quietly. Minato's eyes watered, he was always amazed at Kyoko's maturity at times of hardships.

"Okay sweetheart," Minato said with a nod. "Okay."

"And Daddy," Kyoko began looking up at him. "The Ladies and Lords of the World want to do something where I will heal fast, but it will lower my temperature to really really low levels and make me really sleepy. Is that okay?"

"We've already discussed it with the Doctor, and he approved of it," Elder Akilah answered from the corner of Kyoko's room.

"Whatever they think is best," Minato answered. "You're Daddy's and Mommy's brave little girl and we love you."

"I love you guys too," Kyoko said with a yawn. He rocked the girl to sleep.

"She's been doing well Lord Hokage," Elder Ken soothed in a rare act of kindness. "She sleeps most of the time but she's okay." Minato put her in the bed kissing her forehead. He wished he learned how to braid hair because her hair was a mess. The nursing staff obviously didn't know how to take care of curly hair.

"All the adoption papers went through." Minato went through the little girl's hair. "She will now be known as Miyana Namikaze in all Shinobi Lands. We're going to continue calling her Kyoko as a nickname."

"I'm glad," Elder Akilah yipped with a wag of her tail. "She'll be so happy when she wakes up." Minato kissed her forehead again bidding goodbye to Kyoko. _The next time we see you, we'll have Naruto so I hope you get better quickly so we can be a full family_, Minato thought as he left the room. Kyoko soon enough slipped into her coma-like sleep, her symbols etching into her skin for her to heal more quickly. Days later Kyoko woke to chaos at the hospital. She had been moved to a different room while she was asleep. There were men and women moaning around her in the halls and the adjacent rooms. (A/N: This is three days after Naruto's birth)

"Daddy," Kyoko called out impulsively. She had forgotten that she wasn't at home. "Mommy!" She let out a small cry of nervousness. _Where are they_, she thought. A nurse soon entered her room sitting down on her bed. She went through the girl's hair gently. The woman said a few soothing words to her. The nurse took Kyoko's vitals and prepared to take her blood to check if she still had an infection but the hospital was just too busy. Her temperature was normal, her mucus was clear and she had no physical signs of illness. The nurse removed the girl's IV, dressing her in the clothes that she had been admitted with before ushering her out to the waiting room. Minato had left hat for Kyoko so the nurses wouldn't have to learn the complex ribboning that Minato and Kushina were used to doing. Kyoko looked around seeing people injured, crying and visibly stunned. _Where are they?!_ Kyoko thought worriedly. She pulled her hat further down on her ears anxiously. Something did not feel right, there was no warmth only terror.

"Just sit right here Miyana-chan okay?" the nurse soothed going through her hair.

"Okay," Kyoko said with a nod. She sat there nervously looking at the faces of the people around her. _Why is everyone so scared_, Kyoko thought whimpering. She really wanted her Mommy and Daddy to come so they could take her into their arms and tell her it's all right. She kicked her feet anxiously.

"Princess!" Itachi called out. Kyoko smiled as he raced over to her. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah!" Kyoko sighed with relief. _I'm glad he's here but why is everyone so scared_, Kyoko thought looking around. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Why weren't they here? Itachi's face became troubled and worrisome. He looked away from Kyoko. _Why isn't he saying anything?!_ Kyoko thought. "Itachi-kun! Where's Mommy and Daddy?!" Itachi still wasn't looking at her, he rubbed his hands together seemingly ashamed. "Itachi!" Itachi's eyes shot to an elderly man approaching them. Itachi took her hands in his looking at her with sad eyes. Kyoko cocked her head not knowing what to do.

"Kyoko-hime," The Third Hokage soothed. He sat next to the girl placing a hand on her head. She looked up at him relieved to have a friendly familiar face nearby. He explained the situation to her and the sacrifices that her mother and father had made in order to save the people of Konoha. Kyoko's hands slipped out of Itachi's falling like dead weight on her knees. She wasn't sure how to process the information. How…When…Did this happen? Kyoko sat there stunned, her entire world came to a halt. Every quiet noise like the squeaking of the hospital bed wheels, the running of nurses, the quiet sniffling of children overtook the loud cries, the Third Hokage's voice, and moans of the other patients. Her eyes shifted to Itachi, his lips were moving but she couldn't hear him over the sound of her own tears staining her dress. The Third Hokage's gentle hand against her head was non-existent to the numb girl. As the minutes ticked on like hours the thud of Kyoko's tears were tuned out by Itachi's voice. Kyoko looked around her rubbing her eyes of tears.

"Thank You Lord Hokage," Kyoko mumbled. Her tears were still pouring out of her eyes. Itachi and his mother took the little girl to their home until the funeral. When it came to putting her ribbons on, Kyoko refused to wear the black ribbons in favor if the two-toned yellow and red ribbons that Kushina had dressed her in when Kyoko had left for Luponian Lands. At the funeral many believed that the child's ribbons were based on childish impulses. Only a precious few knew what they really meant to her. The yellow was the bright warm sun that embodies Minato's kindness and strength. The red was the bold hot hair that had plagued Kushina but it still allowed her to love and nurture others. Kindness and Strength, Love and Nurture…Kyoko would never forget these ideas that her father and mother taught her.

* * *

><p>Yes this is quite the landslide of a chapter, as this chapter of Kyoko's life comes to an end. The next story will focus on her between 4-ish to 13 (maybe a little younger). I've written a few chapters but they're not "publish-ready" yet. I'm still laying out all the story line and gather information. Thanks to everyone who has read my story and took time to appreciate it. Until next time…<p>

WoofumsPup


	51. Chapter 50A: Alternative Ending

Honey I Can Explain Alternative Ending

* * *

><p>Since so many people cried about my original ending, here's an alternative. It's much happier. It's basically the same as Chapter 50 but the ending is different. The other ending is the "canon" one. For those of you who are lazy, use the Find function (ctrl + f for windows and I believe cmd + f for macs) and search "changed ending". With this changed ending please checkout the sequel to <em>Honey, I Can Explain<em> which you can find under _Little Girl Lost_.

WoofumsPup

* * *

><p>"There's only two weeks left, think you're ready for one to go to two?" Kushina asked as Minato listened to the baby in her belly. He was smiling rubbing her round sphere of a belly with loving tenderness.<p>

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him…Naruto. I think he's going to be lively like you," Minato chuckled. Kushina was always complaining about how the boy was always moving and kicking. He was going to be another ball of energy just like Kyoko.

"Yeah, we already have one Minato child, it's time for a Kushina child-ttebane!" Kushina laughed. Minato smiled up at her lovingly. Yet he was slightly terrified, someone else had potty trained and "broke" Kyoko in. They got a nice little package deal in exchange for returning her to her lands at 17. They would have a steep learning curb with this one.

"Are you ready?"

"No," Kushina whimpered shaking her head.

"Kushina?" Minato was confused by her "sudden" second thoughts about the baby. She had been excited about a few seconds ago.

"I like having a girl…boys are difficult. Kyoko-chan is such a breeze to raise. I know he's not going to listen to me and he'll be very naughty!" She let out a worried sigh. "Kyoko's such a good girl, what if he corrupts her and she becomes a bad girl?! Then we'd have two bad children!"

"He'll listen to you."

"Minato how do you know?"

"Because I'm his father." He winked playfully at his wife.

"Where's Minato #2?" Kushina asked with a chuckle.

"Minato #2?" he asked with a hesitant smile. Throughout her pregnancy he noticed that Kushina had become extremely vague.

"Little Minato."

"In your belly!"

"Fem Minato."

"Waiting to fertilize an egg?"

"You're really going off the deep end." Kushina sighed putting a hand on her head. "White haired Minato." She looked down at her husband who had the most innocent devilish smile.

"Forty years in the future."

"Short Minato."

"Twenty years in the past."

"Kyoko-ttebane!"

"Oh that little Minato…why didn't you…" He felt her hand across his cheek.

"You knew very well who I was talking about." He shrugged sitting next to his wife. He wrapped an arm around her waist resting his head on hers. He kissed her cheek tenderly. She smiled loving resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, is Naruto mal Kushina?"

"Minato." Her smiled turned into an annoyed frown. He was ruining a perfectly good cuddling moment.

"Baby Kushina?"

"Stop."

"Little Kushina."

"Stop!"

"Kushina #2?"

"Stop it right now!"

"Prince Kushinamaru?"

"MINATO!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"You know some days I think you don't mature." He was always the mature one but he always had these moments where he relapsed to Kyoko's age or slightly older.

"Remember I was only four years old only about a year ago."

"Where's the white haired princess?" Kushina sighed. Minato sat forward thinking of what to say to her. After a few seconds he looked back at Kushina with a pleasant smile. Kushina was looking at him through her hand, annoyed and frustrated with his gentle teasing.

"In between her regal sheets and plush blankets on top of her royal bed cushions with Madam Bunny and loyal guard WoofWoof."

"You're really asking for it." Kushina balled her hand into a fist, blood was beginning to boil in her veins. Of all the days to push her limits, he picked this one. Her feet were swollen, the little boy was kicking to get out, and to top it all off her back was in excruciating pain.

"She's sleeping in plain-folk talk," Minato teased. She hit him in the back of his head. He made a slight noise rubbing the tender area. He frowned looking back at his wife. "Ow…" he whimpered. He didn't deserve that, he was only trying to get her to smile. Kushina's face was cold and unwavering, she already had one child in the world and the other in the womb, she did not need one another one.

"Then go wake up your royal higness," Kushina ordered.

"Yes My Queen," Minato chuckled getting up instantly. As long as Kushina was sitting, he was untouchable. He left quickly, Kushina still was a ticking time bomb and she would get up and follow after him. Going into Kyoko's room he nudged her awake. Without opening her eyes she thrust her arms towards Minato. He kissed her cheek picking her up. Rocking her gently Minato waited for her little blue eyes to open. "Come on Princess."

"Morning Daddy," Kyoko yawned opening her eyes seeing Minato smiling at her.

"Mommy's going to do your hair and then we can go brush your teeth okay?" Minato replied bringing her to the kitchen where Kushina was waiting for them. He placed the girl in one of the chairs then moving as far away from Kushina as possible. He wasn't very sure how she was going to react. Kushina laughed sitting leaning down kissing the top of Kyoko's head. The mother went through Kyoko's hair whispering something in her ear. She took the child's hair out of her braid. Minato sat across from Kyoko reading the news paper.

"Why do you get to experience all the fun stuff?" Kushina grumbled combing through Kyoko's hair. Ever since Minato had left her on the couch, their little boy was kicking even more making the mother even crabbier.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked putting down his paper. Kyoko seemed to be in a catatonic state of prayer or communication with her gods to even notice the conversation.

"You get to see her land, meet older Miyana, see her temple…the fun things," Kushina answered.

"Remember she bit me, knocked me unconscious, and almost gave me a heart attack when she went missing on our mission…the not so fun things," Minato answered.

"The fun things out weight the not so fun things," Kushina answered.

"Well she enjoys being with you. Besides, she has more in…common, with…you," Minato said his voice growing to a soft whisper as Kushina glared angrily.

"She has more in common with _**you!**_" Kushina pointed the comb at him.

"She likes to cook. She's…"

"She's meticulous, she's quiet, she's mature, she's not hotheaded, she's calm, she's collective…everything that you exhibit only in hyper-active girl form," Kushina answered. Kyoko's eyes opened looking between her two parents curiously. "You know with all that energy she's going to be quick like _**you**_!"

"I like Mommy and Daddy equally," Kyoko said in a calm collective tone like Minato. Kushina shot an 'I-told-you-so' look at Minato.

"She even **talks** like you," Kushina grumbled. Minato laughed hesitantly putting down his paper. Kushina was always so unpredictable, he needed to be on his toes.

"She has a hot-headed streak," Minato said with a soothing smile.

"STREAK, a STREAK is not the same as being hot-headed-ttebane!"

"What's the most important thing is that she loves you," he chuckled putting his hands up in defense.

"Mommy has pretty silky red hair," Kyoko looked up at Kushina going through the woman's hair. Kushina blushed as the girl weaved her fingers through her hair lovingly.

"She's affection like you," Minato chuckled.

"Affectionate sweetheart…affectionate," Kushina corrected.

"Yeah that too," Minato chuckled.

"Why don't we take Kyoko on a little walk? Naruto-kun is kicking like crazy today and activity always calms him down." Minato nodded summoning Kyoko to him.

"I'll get her teeth brushed and meet you at the door."

"If you take a long time, I know you're shaving her face," Kushina answered.

Minato laughed awkwardly, "I don't do that! I don't do that anymore!"

"Minato." Kushina sighed.

"Let's get your teeth brushed," Minato replied pushing the child out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later the Namikaze Family was out for a nice stroll to the park. Kyoko had brought her ball with her so she could toss it to and fro with Minato. The parents watched her play in the sandbox and frolic on the grass with her two wolves. Yet soon enough the wolves decided that it was too hot to continue playing with her and found solace in the shade. Kyoko continued to play by herself in the grass, twirling to and fro. A sheer look of terror came on Kyoko's face as she began to lose her footing on one of her twirls. Kushina felt her heart drop as she watched Kyoko slip on a patch of grass and begin to fall to the ground. It was every mother's nightmare to see her child topple over, yet when she looked over to see her husband's reaction…he seemed the least bit concerned. He had been watching her the entire time but his facial expression was blank.

"Minato!" She slapped his arm. He was fast enough to have saved Kyoko from falling yet he just sat by idly watching the little girl's impending doom. Her face hit the grass and for a few seconds Kyoko laid there stunned. Kyoko sat up slowly still trying to figure out what happened, She eyed Kushina seeing a look of terror on her mother's face. Kyoko's lip started to quiver and she burst into tears.

"What?" Minato asked flinching. His mouth formed a small frown when he saw Kyoko wailing in the grass.

"Why didn't you save her?!" Kushina shook her husband as if he had let Kyoko die. Minato tensed as he was thrown about like a rag doll.

"I don't think you'll like my reasoning if I tell you," Minato chuckled hesitantly putting his hands up in defense. He went to the little girl to see if she was hurt and to escape Kushina's questioning. Immediately Kyoko thrust her arms towards Minato yet Minato only placed a hand on her head. "Just brush it off Kyoko-chan." His voice was gentle and soothing to Kyoko but she wanted more than just a kind voice. Kushina looked at her husband alarmed, all the other times Minato was right there with her doting over little Kyoko-chan and making sure the girl didn't come into harm's way and if she did, he was right there comforting her. Yet now…Minato was just acting weird! He didn't seem to care that Kyoko fell, he gave her a very vague and strange answer and lastly he invalidated Kyoko's feelings of being hurt physically and probably emotionally.

"Minato!" Kushina scolded again giving her husband a stern look.

"What?" he asked innocently enough again.

"You could have prevented this," Kushina replied. "You're being very cold to Kyoko-hime!" Minato had always been an overprotective father to her but that switch had been mysteriously turned off at that moment.

"Just brush it off Kyoko-chan," he said to the little girl. He took one of her hands pulling her to her feet. Kyoko was still wailing loudly at the pain and embarrassment of falling over. "Prevented it? Yes, I could have…but that doesn't do her any good."

"And what do you mean by that?!" Kushina demanded. She eased out of off the bench going to Minato and Kyoko. Kushina stretched out her hands to Kyoko but Minato held Kyoko back. Minato shook his head, his lips pressed together awkwardly.

"What I'm saying is…sometimes, sometimes we just have to let our children fall. I'm not always going to be there for Kyoko-chan when she falls over or messes up so might as well start now."

"Minato…she's four, don't be so-"

"Being four has nothing to do with this."

"Minato…she's a little girl."

"Being a little girl has also nothing to do with this." Minato answered. Kyoko's wailing had quieted down to sniffles and the occasional tear. "See Kyoko-chan…you just brushed it off and look! You're okay!" Kyoko observed her body and besides the obvious dirt on her clothes…she _was_ okay…what magic was this? Minato picked her up kissing her tear stained cheek.

"Minato…that wasn't right." This was one lesson that she did not approve of. If she was a little older then it would have been okay but you don't treat a four year old so coldly. He shouldn't give the child such a culture shock.

"Kyoko-chan tell Kushi-chan you're okay."

"I'm mostly okay," Kyoko mombled.

"Do you wanna come to Mommy?" Kyoko nodded. Minato sighed as Kyoko reached out to Kushina. Her Mommy took hold of the girl quickly but soon found out she was too heavy. "Okay…you're going to go back to Daddy." Minato took the girl back who was quiet and reserved.

"You're Daddy's skinny little girl," Minato said quietly to her. Kyoko nodded laying her head on his shoulder. They walked in silence for a little while. Minato's words got Kushina thinking, Kyoko was very skinny, even though she had put on a lot of weight since becoming human. Kushina looked at Kyoko's wrist seeing that it was thin and bony. Kyoko was soon asleep on Minato's shoulder, all that crying had worn her out.

"Do you think we're feeding her enough?"

"Her weight has stabilized, so I would say so."

"But as you said…she's skinny…I mean REALLY skinny." _Kyoko's really out cold, _Minato thought rubbing Kyoko's back. She was snoring slightly.

"Some people are skinny Kushi-chan you know that and how did you hear me?"

"But she's really thin."

"Kushi-chan…I'm a rather slender man."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Then why is it wrong for Kyoko-chan to be skinny? I mean she's a healthy little girl. Her body isn't bruising easily, she's eating regularly, using the restroom regularly, her sleep schedule has normalized, Kushina…she's just skinny."

"Because she's a girl…Come on Minato she's a really thin child. I don't want her to be thought of as anorexic."

"Well she's not and there's no difference between me and her besides size and a couple of body parts. She's going to be a skinny lady but there's nothing wrong with that Kushina-chan. I've seen what future Kyoko-chan looks like and she's a skinny lady. A very beautiful girl, she looks a lot like you but her eyes are more 'wolf-shaped', well almond shaped eyes."

"Then we need to fatten current Kyoko-chan up." Minato let out a sigh going through Kyoko's hair. When Kushina got that twinkle in her eye, there was no changing her mind.

"Then you'll have to fatten me up too."

"Minato you're a man…you're fine." Kushina waved the idea away with her hand. There was nothing for Minato to worry about, men could be thin as long as they were powerful or had something going for them like fame or fortune. Girls on the other hand MUST have meat on their bones to be taken seriously. No one wants to date a stick and Kushina was NOT going to raise a stick.

"No, why is her weight different than mine?"

"Why are you so caught up on her weight?"

"I'm not caught up on anything, you're the one who wants to change her. People come in different sizes, Kyoko-chan is going to be tall and slender. Megumi-chan is probably going to be short and a little chubby. Itachi's going to be tall and slender. The Akamichi Clan are hefty individuals, your clan is thin. Yet when it comes down to it we're all the same aren't we?"

"I guess," Kushina sighed, "but she's still too thin."

"You never give up," Minato chuckled. "Thank God Kyoko-chan decided to take a nap or she'd cause another water line breakage."

"She's having a growth spurt so she's been sleeping an awful lot lately."

"Yeah she's growing like a weed," Minato laughed rocking the girl in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Kushina…what are we going to put on the papers for Kyoko's name?" Minato asked. They had been working on her adoption papers since the third day she had come back home and there had been so much back and forth between Kyoko's homelands and Konoha they had thought that it would never get done.<p>

"Just put Kyoko."

"I was thinking that but her name is Miyana and when she returns home she will be called High Priestess Miyana."

"Then put Miyana."

"But you think Kyoko."

"Well that's what we call her but you do have a point, Miyana is her real name. When she goes back will she be going by Miyana Kin or Kyoko Namikaze or Miyana Namikaze. Will they recognize our last name? What if she's married by then?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't figure that out? Minato! We're almost done with these papers!" She let out a sigh shaking her head. _I know you have so many other things going on Minato but didn't you think that was important? This could all be for nothing if they don't recognize her as one of us!_ Kushina thought.

"I know! They will probably recognize whatever last name she has but still call her by Miyana Kin. The Clan is most important to them."

"So what are we writing down?"

"Ah-Ahhh…"

"I'll let my big sexy five year old come to his own conclusion before I possibly shoot it down."

"Are you mad at me for earlier?" Minato asked.

"No…I'm just getting even." Kushina smirked at him. Minato held in an annoyed sigh, shaking his head.

"This is the wrong time to get even."

"Fine! I'll get even later, when you least expect it. So expect the unexpected!" Kushina kissed her husband's cheek tenderly.

"Okay so what do you want on this form?"

"I don't know, we'll talk about it later."

"Okay."

"Fugaku-san brought Itachi-kun over and we're going to go back out to play so we'll see you a bit soon. Think it over while we're gone and we'll discuss it when we get back."

* * *

><p>"Koko-hime," Itachi cooed taking her hand. He smiled at her lovingly. Kyoko giggled looking back at him.<p>

"How's baby?" Kyoko asked.

"He's good! He's a little loud but he's good."

"That's because babies cry Itachi-kun," Kyoko laughed.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"I'm okay now Itachi-kun, there was a mean person who hurted people like me. Daddy locked him up," Kyoko answered. "A-And I know that Mommy won't get rid of me after baby!" The next thing Kyoko knew was Itachi's lips against her right cheek.

"I love you Koko-hime!" Itachi cooed. Kyoko blushed heavily as he took her other hand.

"Behave you two!" Kushina chuckled. Kushina was really beginning to entertain the idea that Kyoko and Itachi truly did love each other. Although Kyoko didn't have a lot of friends, she only wanted to hang out with Itachi and was _very _interested in Mikoto's propaganda. And the way Itachi acts when Kyoko wasn't able to see him _and_ that Itachi wouldn't speak for at least a month when Kyoko went away was enough proof to begin believing in the children's love for each other.

"Sorry Kushina-sama," Itachi replied. He noticed Kyoko's ears wiggle and then sag underneath her ribbons. He knew what that meant. "It'll be okay."

"Itachiiii-kuunnn!" a voice called out from the crowd. Itachi snuggled Kyoko gently hearing her make a noise of fear. Megumi pushed her way through the crowd biting her lip angrily. Itachi still didn't see how horrible of a person Kyoko-hime was. She was corrupting the pure bond between all Uchiha.

"Megumi-chan," Itachi said with a little bow. Megumi let out a loud cough as she stopped in front of the couple.

"How are you Itachi-kun?!" Megumi asked.

"We're fine," Itachi answered nuzzling Kyoko's cheek again in a cute childish manner. He smiled lovingly at Kyoko. Megumi couldn't help but to scowl, Kyoko was mocking her.

"Great, what are you doing here Itachi-kun?"

"We're shopping," Itachi replied.

"Why do you keep saying we?"

"Because you don't talk to Koko-hime," Itachi answered. He didn't want Kyoko to say one word, Megumi was an Uchiha and Itachi would deal with any Uchiha that caused Kyoko harm.

"I was getting to Kyoko-hime!" Megumi grumbled. "You need to believe in me." Megumi coughed loudly again.

"Are you sick?" Kyoko asked.

"Only a little," Megumi answered calming her cough. "I just wanted to see if Itachi-kun wanted to come over and play." Kushina kept an eye on the trio knowing how threatening Megumi could be to her little girl.

"I'm out with Koko-hime," Itachi replied briefly looking over at Kyoko. Megumi's face soured even more. Since the event with Shisui, Itachi wasn't willing to be near her. Megumi coughed again sniffing loudly. "Also you're sick." Megumi twitched, suddenly letting out a sneeze on Itachi and Kyoko. Kushina pulled the two children away immediately taking out a cloth to wipe down the children and in particular Kyoko. Although she hated admitting this, Minato was right, Kyoko was a "true" foreigner so any illness she received would be worse for her than Itachi.

"We're going to go home so I can get you two cleaned up. I can't have you two sick." Kushina let out a sigh offering her hands to the children. They walked home in silence. Kyoko wasn't sure what was making her mother so worried, she looked to Itachi for answers but he looked equally as troubled.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko," Minato called. It was beginning to rain and he wanted to get the child in before it started to pour. With each passing day since Kyoko had been sneezed on Kyoko lagged further and further behind him as they walked home. She had also become quieter, more reserved and slept for most of the day. Kushina tried to convince him that it was just a phase that the child was going through but Minato couldn't believe it. "Kyoko!" he called again looking behind him. His heart almost stopped as he saw the child lying in the damp dirt. "Kyoko!" Minato ran to the child relieved to see that she didn't have any external injuries. She was warm to the touch. "Kyoko-chan!" Minato called out to her. She opened her eyes weakly, breathing heavily.<p>

"Papa?" Kyoko muttered.

"I'm gonna get you home sweetie just stay awake," Minato soothed trying not to show his worry. He teleported home, scaring Kushina. She let out a scream instinctively clutching her pregnant belly to protect her unborn child.

"Minato!" she scolded, that was more than enough to put her in labor. She felt a strange queasiness in her stomach as she looked into her husband's eyes. He had a certain urgency in them.

"Kyoko-chan…she's," Minato said clutching the little girl close to him, "she has a fever." Kyoko's breathing was quick and shallow. "Come on."

"Let's keep her here for a day," Kushina suggested putting a hand in Minato's shoulder. "It could just be a fever." Minato shook his head. He laid the little girl on the couch.

"I know it's not just a fever. She's really sick Kushina," Minato replied. He left the room to grab some of Kyoko's things. They would have to move quickly. He didn't know what type of illness Kyoko had, and the faster he got her to the hospital, the sooner they would get their answer.

"Minato," Kushina sighed following after him. He was stuffing clothes into her backpack.

"Kushina, take her temperature," Minato replied. Kushina nodded leaving the panicked father. She brought the medical kit to the little girl.

"Kyoko-chan," Kushina cooed. Kyoko opened her eyes slightly. Rummaging through the kit Kushina pulled out the thermometer. It was digital which means that Kyoko wouldn't have to sit with the awkward object in her mouth for several minutes. Kushina inserted the bulb under the girl's tongue waiting the agonizing seconds for it to register her daughter's temperature.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"It's 103.1," Kushina answered. Without even a word to his wife, Minato picked Kyoko up preparing her to go to the hospital.

"I want you to stay here."

"If she's sick I'm NOT staying here."

"Kushina, she could get you sick and with you less than two weeks from giving birth…we can't risk that." He slipped the girl's backpack on her. "I'll be back with her soon."

"What about her ears? Minato let's bring someone here!"

"I'm the Hokage, I'll explain everything." With that Minato was gone.

* * *

><p>"Kushina, did you sleep?" Minato asked as he came into their home at 5am. She was sitting on the couch her head resting on her hand.<p>

"Where's Kyoko," Kushina asked standing up.

"They decided to keep her." He looked away from his wife. She grabbed his shirt scrunching it between her fingers.

"Why?!"

"Her temperature was still high, and since she's a Luponian it's…" Kushina was almost in tears. "Get some sleep Kushina-chan. She's going to be okay. You need to relax sweetheart and keep Naruto in."

"How can I relax when Kyoko's in the hospital!"

"You're going to have to," Minato replied. "Be strong for Kyoko-chan."

"I'm gonna go see her," Kushina answered.

"Get some sleep Kushina, once you're rested we'll go," Minato answered. "You have a week and a half left and you know how important it is for you to keep to your due date." Kushina sighed nodding.

"Take me there immediately after okay?" Kushina begged.

"Okay," Minato answered in a soothing voice. He kissed his wife's cheek rubbing her sides tenderly. "Do you want me to lay down with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Kushina said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Where's Kyoko-hime?" Minato asked. Kyoko's room was clean and empty. He saw his wife tense up with anger. "Not now, Kushina." He found the first nurse available. "Where's Miyana Kin?"<p>

"Miyana Kin? Her doctor moved her to an isolation room in fear that she might contaminate the other patients."

"Can you take us there?"

"Of course but you cannot go in."

"WHAT?!" Kushina demanded. The nurse looked hesitant. She leaned in close to the Hokage and his wife.

"She's really sick and we don't know what can happen. So she must stay this way."

"Understood. At least we can see her?" Minato answered.

"Yes, there's an observation window," the nurse said with a nod. She led the couple to a quiet and secluded area of the hospital. Kyoko was at the end of the hall in a small room hooked up to a dozen machines and an IV in her arm. Her skin had paled and her hair seemed brittle. Yet she seemed at peace as she slept in the bed.

"Kyoko," Kushina muttered taking hold of her husband's hand.

"She's alright," Minato soothed but he was just as worried as Kushina. They watched Kyoko's ears flicker before her eyes opened. Kushina pressed herself against the window waving in at the little girl desperately wanting to be on the other side. Kyoko smiled weakly at them.

"Oh she can hear us. Hi Baby. Hi!" Kushina cooed holding back tears. Her little hand lifted up waving at Kushina and Minato. It flopped back down on the bed as the little girl heaved up and down. "Minato."

"She's gonna be okay." He rubbed his wife's back tenderly to soothe her.

"What's going on?! Why is she in there?!" Kushina demanded. This nurse obviously knew more than she was letting on. The nurse cringed, everyone knew the reputation of the "Red-Hot Habanero."

"She just has a bad cold so far, we're hoping that it won't become anything more serious than that," the nurse replied. Kushina released her husband's hand letting out a growl. In an instant Kushina's finger and face was centimeters away from the nurse's.

"Bad cold?! You call THIS a bad cold?! Children don't get THIS sick! She basically has a foot in the grave! What have you been doing all this time?! Why don't you have more information?!" Kushina growled.

"That's all I really know My Lady. She's not one of u…She's a Luponian…an-and not to mention that she has no record of vaccinations."

"Thank You for your time, you must have other patients to attend to," Minato said looking to his wife who was turning as red as her hair. The nurse nodded before running off. "Kushina, we're going to have to stay calm. Yes, I want answers as much as you do but don't frighten and make accusations at the staff." Kushina let out a calming sigh looking back at her husband worriedly. Her attention shifted to Kyoko who had returned to sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Itachi-kun?" Minato called out. The little boy was sitting in the waiting room. Minato was on his lunch break and he made sure to spend as much time as he possibly could with the little girl. There were only six more days until Kushina was going to give birth to their baby boy, he wasn't sure if he'd have as much time to come visit her after the birth.<p>

"Hello Minato-sama," Itachi squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked sitting down next to him. The boy moved closer to the Hokage looking up at him for answers. Itachi placed his hands on his knees fixing his posture.

"I'm waiting for Koko-hime," Itachi answered.

"What?" Minato asked. It had been months since Kushina had seen Mikoto so there was no way for Mikoto to tell her son this and neither of them had seen Fugaku.

"Yes, I know because she reached out and told me," Itachi replied.

"What? Kyoko-hime told you?"

"I had a dream about Koko-hime and she was here and she asked for help." He kicked his feet playfully but stopped abruptly. "She's really ill…" He looked at his knees worriedly.

"Yes she is, but come here." Minato didn't even hesitate to pick the little boy up. "She'd be really happy to see you." Minato took him to the little girl's room.

"Miyana-chan," Itachi mumbled. _Miyana-chan?! How does he…!_ Minato thought as the little boy pressed his hands on the window. Kyoko was sleeping in her bed still taking large but shallow breaths. "Does she have feber?"

"Yes but it's going down."

"Why can't we go in?" Itachi asked his eyes glued on the young girl. Kyoko must have been scared to be all alone in that room.

"Because the doctors and nurses don't want Kyoko to get everyone else sick or for everyone else to get Kyoko more sick."

"I still want to go in. She's scared," Itachi answered looking at Minato worriedly.

"I do too, I do too," Minato sighed rubbing the little boy's head. Kyoko's eyes opened up looking about the room. Her eyes connected with Itachi's and there was an immediate flurry of movement. She sat up waving at the little boy.

"Koko-hime!" Itachi gasped waving back at her. She coughed into her hand continuing to wave at the boy. _She looks so happy,_ Minato thought. The little girl's eyes switched from Itachi to Minato and she got happier. Minato smiled at her lovingly. _I think this is the most lively she's been_ _since being admitted_, Minato thought adjusting his grip on Itachi. Kyoko mouthed Itachi's name lying down in her bed. She was still extremely fatigued.

"Itachi-kun, why don't we leave when Kyoko falls asleep?" Minato replied as they watched the girl still giddy with excitement but becoming increasingly fatigued. Itachi nodded smiling at Kyoko. She was trying so desperately to keep her eyes open. He waved good bye at her which made her a little upset. She wanted to stay awake but her body wouldn't allow it. Within minutes she was asleep. Minato carried the little boy away placing him down on the ground. "Now Itachi-kun, I want you to go home and not worry about Kyoko-hime okay?"

"Yes sir," Itachi answered frowning.

"I know you want to see her but you can't come here every day," Minato reasoned. "Be a good boy and go back home okay?"

"Yes sir." Minato rubbed the top of his head before taking him out of the hospital. He watched the little boy go. Minato let out a sigh, he wanted to hold his little girl and comfort her in the sterile environment. "I'll be back later Kyoko-tan." He kept his word and came back later with his wife. They stayed for about two hours watching their little girl and discussing the different ways to write Kyoko's name on the adoption papers. Two days later Minato came back and he couldn't stand it, he had to hold his little girl. She seemed like her normal happy self but he knew that she was lonely and scared. He went inside and listen to her doctor tell him that "Miyana's" cold had become pneumonia and that she had to stay in the hospital a little while longer. It was bacterial pneumonia and treatable with antibiotics. Her fever has come way down which was a good sign but she had a bad cough. The cough was being treated with a medicine that would make her drowsy but would also coat her throat so she wouldn't feel too much irritation and pain. Her nose was runny and the mucus was still a yellowish-green. Everything was typical of what he had been told all the other days.

"Can I go in and hold her? Is she contagious?" Minato asked. Kyoko was doing her "favorite" hospital activity of sleeping.

"Yes, I think you can. We were actually planning on moving her to a different room. Still somewhere secluded because of her "appendages" and we can't spook the staff. Now Lord Hokage, I have to ask you, when do plan on starting her vaccinations? You know she hasn't had any done."

"As soon as possible," Minato replied. _Kushina's going to be upset that I made a decision without her but he's right Kyoko has had no vaccinations so she needs to get started right away_, Minato thought.

"How about right after she gets better?"

"How about three months after?" Minato suggested. He couldn't let anyone know that Kushina would be giving birth soon and giving the doctor a big window of time would prevent him from knowing his wife's due date.

"Ah, sure," the doctor replied. Without another word Minato let himself into the room. Kyoko was still sleeping in her bed. He was glad that he didn't disturb her. Carefully he cradled the girl in his arms so he wouldn't disturb her IV. Kyoko slept undisturbed for a good thirty minutes before waking up.

"Hi Daddy," she yawned. Her voice lacked the normal life and happiness. She looked up at him briefly before her eyes shifted to the observation window. Kyoko frowned when she didn't see Kushina on the otherside.

"Hi sweetie," Minato answered. "They let me come in and say hello."

"That's good," Kyoko chirped. Unlike her normal hyper-activity she didn't even budge. She was more than content just to lie in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked.

"Daddy, don't worry about me. I am really safe. You have ANBU watching me, and my wolf guards are right here in the room. Mommy is very sad right now and that's not good for baby, you should go home to Mommy. Baby will be here…and I will get well. So, I'll be fine Daddy," Kyoko stated quietly. Minato's eyes watered, he was always amazed at Kyoko's maturity at times of hardships.

"Okay sweetheart," Minato said with a nod. "Okay."

"And Daddy," Kyoko began looking up at him. "The Ladies and Lords of the World want to do something where I will heal fast, but it will lower my temperature to really really low levels and make me really sleepy. Is that okay?"

"We've already discussed it with the Doctor, and he approved of it," Elder Akilah answered from the corner of Kyoko's room.

"Whatever they think is best," Minato answered. "You're Daddy's and Mommy's brave little girl and we love you."

"I love you guys too," Kyoko said with a yawn. He rocked the girl to sleep.

"She's been doing well Lord Hokage," Elder Ken soothed in a rare act of kindness. "She sleeps most of the time but she's okay." Minato put her in the bed kissing her forehead. He wished he learned how to braid hair because her hair was a mess. The nursing staff obviously didn't know how to take care of curly hair.

"All the adoption papers went through." Minato went through the little girl's hair. "She will now be known as Miyana Namikaze in all Shinobi Lands. We're going to continue calling her Kyoko as a nickname."

"I'm glad," Elder Akilah yipped with a wag of her tail. "She'll be so happy when she wakes up." Minato kissed her forehead again bidding goodbye to Kyoko. _The next time we see you, we'll have Naruto so I hope you get better quickly so we can be a full family_, Minato thought as he left the room. Kyoko soon enough slipped into her coma-like sleep, her symbols etching into her skin for her to heal more quickly.

* * *

><p>Changed Ending<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Kyoko squeaked. Kushina awoke in a hospital bed with two pairs of blue eyes staring lovingly at her. Kyoko was in Minato's arms leaning against Kushina's bed.<p>

"Kyo-chan?" Kushina asked. The woman sat up quickly. Everything happened before, the masked man, the release of the Nine Tails. "Minato!"

"There's nothing to worry about…our little angel saved us," Minato answered rubbing the girl's head. Kyoko giggled gently as Minato allowed their little girl to climb on the bed.

"Baby Naruto is here!" Kyoko chimed. She pointed over to a little baby bed.

"Not so loud sweetheart," Minato shushed. He was happy that Kushina was still with him and for Kyoko's abilities yet there was still the problem of the masked man.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko hummed softly to herself suppressing the Kyubi. <strong>The little one is going to pass out soon, where is Papa? She has to get medical attention fast<strong>, the chakra mass thought. The little girl was flushed and trembling as she gently brushed Kushina's face._

_"Kyoko, Miyana," Minato called out._

_"This should be the only other time that you should see me. I don't want to continue to change the future but…the future is much darker without you and Mama. It's been too long, you'd have to remake her seal to properly keep the Kyubi inside her. Bring your son, I can restore the seal using the ways of my people," Kyoko replied._

_"Miyana," Minato answered._

_"There's no time to sit here and talk about this. Kyoko is going to pass out and if that happens I will disappear and Kushina will die if you don't move quickly," Miyana snapped. Minato nodded disappearing with a flash._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

"Daddy!" Kyoko chirped as she snuggled her mother's breast.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I love you Daddy," Kyoko answered. "And I love the new baby."

"That's good. Come here Kyoko-chan," Minato soothed ushering her towards him with his hand.

"Yes?" Kyoko asked. He wrapped an arm around the little girl tenderly.

"Now with the new baby, Mommy and Daddy may have to spend less time with you. We are not doing this because we don't love you but babies need a lot of tender love and care, much more than you at your age. So don't get mad at us okay?" Minato kissed the top of her head rocking her in his arms.

"Minato, I hate to break the Father-Daughter bonding but what the hell happened?! That should have…" Kushina demanded.

"I saved you," Kyoko answered. She looked up to Minato with a nod. "Yes, yes I did!"

"Can you explain Kyoko-hime?" Kushina answered. Her tone of voice was serious.

"Older me came back to the past, and she used the priestess seal on you and Naruto-tan," Kyoko explained. She looked at the baby excitedly.

"Priestess Seal?" Kushina asked.

"Kyoko's people do things differently. Instead of sealing the Great Wolves into the new host causing the death of the previous host. They make a shared seal. The Great Wolves are sealed into the new host but most of the chakra is still sealed into the old host. Miyana-chan was able to modify that seal to work with the nine tails,"

"So what happens when the older host dies?"

"What's remaining in the host goes to the new host,"

"So Naruto is…"

"Yeah…"

"STOP!" Kyoko snapped. "Mommy is brave! So Mommy must be brave in Naruto-kun!"

"And there's the little firecracker," Minato rubbed the girl's head tenderly.

"Kyoko-chan…" Kushina muttered.

"We will fill him with love and be there for him, okay Mommy?" Kyoko answered. Kyoko crawled to Kushina snuggling against her mother. "We are special and we understand so we will help him understand."

_From that moment on Kushina and I taught Kyoko and Naruto about friendship, love and treating each other with dignity. Naruto is an excitable fast-talking boy, like his mother, and Kyoko continued to grow and turned out just like me and much to Kushina's chagrin, Kyoko stayed skinny. They are as different as night and day and they do fight sometimes but they have a strong bond. I'm glad that they'd do anything for each other. Speaking of strong bonds…Kyoko and Itachi stayed close as they got older leading to his proposal and their marriage. She now goes by Miyana, but she's still my little Kyoko-chan. They did move temporarily to her home lands at 18 but they moved back after their first "litter" when they were 20. So far I have seven granddaughters and five grandsons all between the ages of 10 and 3: five that are 10, three that are 7 and four that are 3. Miyana did turn out to be extremely fertile, I'm worried that it's too hard on her body. She might be pregnant again…she hasn't said anything but she's getting her pregnancy bump back. I know she'll be alright but I'm just don't want her to die in childbirth._

_Kushina loves her grandbabies so much. She's always buying new things or "suggesting" better ways for Miyana to raise the children. I'm surprised that Miyana and Kushina are not at each other's throats. Of the grandchildren, unfortunately one of them…Kaida-chan, takes after both Kushina and Itachi's younger brother Sasuke…she's quite the handful. It's hard to put Kaida-chan on missions because of her attitude, she fights well but her smart mouth causes more harm than good. Kaida-chan, Miyana and Kushina commonly get into fights. And then another notable grandchild is Mitsu-kun, he's the sweetest child. He just completed the academy with his brother Matsu-kun and sister Mayu-chan. He always does what's best for others instead of himself. He wants to be a book writer like Jiraiya-sensei. He doesn't want to write bad books like Jiraiya-sensei but he wants to document his life as grandson of the Fourth Hokage. _

_Speaking of Jiraiya, he stayed close with both his godchildren, especially Naruto. Sometimes I'm not sure if that was a good idea, Jiraiya-sensei made Naruto into more of a pervert. Miyana and Kushina sometimes give Naruto "tough love" over his perversions. Jiraiya-sensei actually wrote a couple of books about the close relationship between the two kids…they've grossed a lot of money surprisingly enough since they're not porn. He uses some of the proceeds as gift money for his great godchildren. _

_Naruto-kun met the sweetest girl, she's from the Hyuuga Clan. She's nothing like Miyana-chan or Kushina. Her name is Hinata and she's just so sweet and kind. She never has outbursts, she's level-headed no matter what the situation. She's shyer than Miyana-chan and becomes easily flustered. Hinata is a good match for my son, and I'm glad that he was able to find someone. They've been married for a few years now and Hinata will be giving birth to a son in two months. Add one more to the list of grandchildren, well at least one more…I'm still not sure if Miyana-chan is pregnant. She still has yet to give birth to her reincarnation…so she must be pregnant…she doesn't like it when I ask about it. Kushina always comes by and ruins it by saying things like "the sex must be just that great!" or "You have to tell me your secrets because after _ kids, Itachi still wants you. Sometimes it's hard enough to get your father in bed!" Miyana in typical "me" like style, gets embarrassed and then quietly excuses herself to another room, a room that has a door that can be locked._

_I did reveal to Miyana that her parents were still alive when she turned 18. She was very upset that I hid that secret from her for her entire life. I think that was one of the reasons why she ran away to her homelands (besides having to go back). We didn't hear from her for the entire time she was there. It really worried Naruto, so he went to see Queen Lana to ask why his sister wouldn't communicate with us. He then proceeded to interrogate and fight with Miyana to get her to at least send us messages or to come home. He wasn't too successful in the beginning but he did convince her to send letters and she sent us a letter every few months. About a year after his first visit, Naruto went back to talk to his sister and share the pain that all of us felt that she was barely communicating with us. We were worried when we didn't hear from either of them for a few months and were utterly shocked and overjoyed when our son returned to reveal that Miyana had made us grandparents. I think after Miyana got pregnant and had her first "litter"…she finally understood why we didn't tell her. _

_Yet after everything…I'm happy. Kushina and I raised two fine children and excellent Shinobi. I spend all my free time with my adorable grandchildren, especially the younger ones. Mitsu spends most of his time in my office just like his mother did. Miyana-hime practices her "religion" here in Konoha and we frequently have Luponian travelers who come to see their High Priestess. Naruto is on track for becoming the Hokage in the future. Mitsu will probably become Hokage soon after that. There would be nothing that I'd change about this life…_

_**The children from oldest to youngest (M – Male, F – Female, Underline – twins):**_

___**Quintuplets (2 sets of twins + single)  
><strong>__Kohana (F) – Uchiha Clan Successor_

_Kaori (F)  
>Kaoru (F)<span>_

_Kana (F)  
>Kaida (F)<span>_

_**Triplets (twins + single)  
><strong>__Mitsu (M)  
>Matsu (M)<br>__  
>Mayu (M)<em>

_**Quadruplets (all single)**__  
>Satoshi (M)<br>Shoya (M)  
>Saku (M)<br>Shiori (F)_

* * *

><p>Do remember to check out <em>Little Girl Lost<em> if you have the time!

WoofumsPup


	52. Chapter 15A: Secrets (Original Chapter)

Honey, I can Explain Chapter 15A: Secrets

* * *

><p>Hi all this is really a note to myself but whatever…<p>

6 weeks pregnant.

This is the original chapter 15, I had promised to post it but I had forgotten so here it is!

* * *

><p>"Hi Kyoko-chan, do you like playing with blocks?" Kushina asked sitting next to the little girl. She had been watching her for some time build a tower of blocks before knocking them over and repeating the cycle. Kyoko avoided eye contact as she continued to build a tower. For the past few weeks Kyoko had been extremely distant, and her small appetite had decreased even more. She rarely wanted to leave the "childproof" apartment that had been set up for her, which was a strange occurrence for the girl. "Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Kushina asked placing a hand on the child's arm. Immediately the girl shrunk away holding her arm as if she was in pain. <em>Whoever has been dressing her; <em>_**has**__ been making her wear long sleeve shirts and pants as if to hide something. Even though she can't live with us, I don't like this setup. She's here all alone and she's probably hurting herself._

"Kyoko-chan, did you fall down?" Kushina asked finally getting eye contact with the girl. The little girl stared at her briefly before going back to her blocks; stacking one on top of the other. "Kyoko-chan, look at me," Kushina ordered kindly tapping the underside of Kyoko's chin. Pausing Kyoko looked up at the woman with sad pained eyes that tore into Kushina's soul. Clearing her throat quietly Kushina let out a nervous reply, "Someone's hurting you…aren't they." Looking away Kyoko nodded before looking at the grief stricken woman painfully. Carefully Kushina rolled up Kyoko's sleeves to see them covered in bruises and carelessly bandaged cuts. "Honey, who did this to you?" Kushina asked quietly. Kyoko shook her head looking up at Kushina with big sad fearful eyes.

"Do you have more bruises? Yes or No?" Kushina asked nodding her head and shaking her head when she said yes and no. For about twenty seconds Kyoko stared at the woman before nodding. "You're not going to live here anymore," Kushina began to tell her, warmly rubbing Kyoko on the top of the head. "Let's go get your clothes, and your favorite toy. I'll have Minato get everything else." Averting her eyes Kyoko shook her head no pulling her knees close to her. "I don't want them to hurt you anymore, okay Kyoko? Minato and I want you happy and safe," Kushina replied. After another small staring contest, Kyoko slowly extended her arms to the hotheaded redhead to be picked up. The woman smiled, _carefully_ wrapping her arms around Kyoko lifting her off her feet. _Everything's going to be okay now Kyoko. You're going to be our little girl, _Kushina thought hugging the girl tightly in her arms. She let a few tears fall into the girl's hair as she clutched her close. She broke out in a sob

* * *

><p><em>It's almost midnight. Where could Kushina be? She said she'd be back five hours from now, <em>Minato thought worriedly. Since she is carrying his child, he couldn't stop worrying about her. With a worried sigh he picked up his coat heading for the door. A couple of times, Kushina would spend the night with Kyoko because she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Just as his hand touched the door knob, it turned slowly in his hand gently pushing him away from the doorway.

"Sorry it took so long. Take her," Kushina said softly, handing over the girl in her arms. Surprisingly, she was sound asleep unlike most nights.

"Was she too frightened to sleep?" Minato asked quietly.

"Nope, she's going to live here with us," Kushina replied confidently, tossing the heavy bag of clothing next to the door.

"Live here?! I thought we agreed to her living in the apartment," Minato replied.

"Put her down on the bed, I want to show you something," Kushina sighed.

"What is it?" Minato asked, following his wife to the master bedroom. Carefully Minato laid the little girl down on the bed.

"Look," Kushina replied rolling up one of Kyoko's sleeves. "She has cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. I couldn't just leave her there. She even says that someone _is_ hurting her, but she's reluctant to tell me." Flicking her ears up to the sounds of their voices Kyoko stirred opening her big blue eyes.

"Hi Kyoko-chan, did you have a nice nap?" Minato asked before turning his attention to his wife. "I'll get her changed and into the spare bed. You get in bed."

"Alright, but she may fuss," Kushina replied.

"I'm going to be a father, remember? Come on Kyoko let's go get something for you to wear," Minato replied helping the girl off the bed. Groggily the girl stumbled to Kushina stuffing her face into the front of Kushina's dress. She was still very unsure where she was but all she wanted was to be close to someone she felt very comfortable with. Whispering a few comforting words to the girl Kushina turned the girl back to Minato. She wearily followed after him watching his every move like a hawk.

"So what do you want to wear Kyoko-chan?" Minato asked sifting through the bags of clothes. Blinking her tired blue eyes, Kyoko stood behind him wordlessly. Casting his gaze on her, she looked clueless and tired. "I keep forgetting that you don't speak. Do you want to wear something blue?" Minato asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He watched as the stationary girl came to life, stroking her long white hair, processing the question in her head. She gave a single nod before returning to her stationary emotionless position. "Is this okay Kyoko-chan?" he asked picking out a short sleeved pajama top and bottom. Without much hesitation Kyoko shook her head furiously allowing her long untrimmed white hair to flail about. _Kushina's right, she does need her hair cut, or at least trimmed, _Minato thought putting away the clothes that he chosen. Her face was hidden mostly by her hair giving her the appearance of a feral child.

"How about this?" Minato asked holding up a pink pair of frilly long sleeved pajamas. Kyoko could only look up and give him a "you-got-to-be-kidding-me" frown. Letting out a sigh he sifted through the bag trying to find something that she would agree to. Pulling out the last pair of pajamas he held it up silently not wanting to provoke another furious no. This last pair was yellow with long sleeves. She gave it some thought before nodding silently. Her hollowed sullen eyes followed Minato's every move as he repacked the bag of clothes.

"So Kyoko-chan, where do you want to go?" Minato asked reaching out to place a hand on the top of her head. She flinched slightly shutting her light blue eyes anticipating some type of injury to be inflicted on her small body. _She should have stayed with us, _Minato thought gently placing his hand on top of her head. "Don't worry Kyoko-chan, I'll never hurt you. You're a very special young lady to me," Minato told her lovingly. As his words sank in a look of shock and horror came about her face. Slowly tears of joy streamed down her face as Minato continued to rub her little head.

"Why are you crying? Are you happy?" Minato asked wiping the little girl's tears away. She nodded continuing to let her tears fall. Minato hugged the little girl feeling nothing but remorse for her. He had promised to protect her but he failed. He dressed her in the yellow cloth bringing her to the master bedroom. Lying her down, Minato gently brushed the little girl's head singing a few nursery rhymes to her in a soft and soothing voice. She almost instantly fell back into a peaceful slumber. Minato kissed her cheek leaving her asleep on the bed. He carefully shut the door being careful not to disturb Kyoko or to show his steadily increasing anger. How could The Council betray him in such a way?!

"I'm going to figure out the source of Kyoko's bruises," Minato answered angrily heading to the door. He couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do to the council. They were the only other people who had access to Kyoko's apartment.

"Minato, I don't want you to do that," Kushina answered. She was oddly calm and relaxed. Minato was surprised that Kushina was trying to join him. Kushina was so overprotective of Kyoko, that even he was subjected to her maternal beatings every once and a while.

"Why not?! We allowed her to be tested on right under our noses!" Minato snapped. She let out a sigh closing her eyes trying to control her own anger.

"YES! But if you wanted to find out why she's being beaten you'll have to put her back in that situation!" Kushina answered. "We don't know for certain that she's being tested on either!"

"I know," Minato said looking away from her.

"And you're willing to do this to her?!"

"NO I'm not! We don't even know when this happens. I have to know what happens to her. If I don't know…I can't protect her," Minato answered. She had never seen him so angry in her life. They had some up and downs but he had never been this angry at anyone.

"Minato just calm down, I'm sure we'll find another way to figure out where Kyoko's bruises," Kushina replied standing up to pull him away from the door.

"There is no other way," he growled angrily. How could he be so blind and naïve?! The signs were so clear but they just thought of it as Kyoko just being home sick.

"Minato, don't do this to yourself. I think it's best if we leave this alone for once," Kushina answered hugging him from behind. "Please."

"We can't, not this time." His voice rose with anger. He only wanted to go to his office and investigate this situation. He didn't want to involve Kushina. This was already an emotional situation and the stress on her wasn't good for the baby.

"Now you're just being stubborn! Think about it from her perspective!" Kushina snapped.

"Kushina, I failed to protect Kyoko," he said softly.

"And HOW is putting her back in that situation protecting her?! Leave it alone Minato," Kushina hollered. Kushina flinched noticing a small shadow in the doorway. "Kyoko-chan we didn't mean to wake you. Let me take you back to bed." Kyoko's expression was a mixture of confused, tired and fearful. Kushina picked up the child kissing her cheek softly. "Minato if you do anything to allow harm to Kyoko…I'll…good night Minato."

* * *

><p>"Minato what the hell did you do with Kyoko?!" Kushina demanded slamming her husband into a wall. "Why would you do something like that to her?!" <em>I've never seen Kushina so emotional,<em> Minato thought. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she continued to press up against the wall. _Kushina's maternal side will get me killed one of these days,_ he thought as she pounded on his chest angrily.

"Kushina she's fine…she's right here," Minato shushed guiding his wife to Kyoko. She was asleep on her dog pillow using Minato coat as a blanket. "But something did happen last night," he said in a low voice.

"What?" she asked.

"Someone came in and took her while you were sleeping," Minato answered seriously.

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious. You took Kyoko and all her belongs without telling anyone. Kyoko wouldn't be able to do that on her own. Also the only logical explanation would be that one of us 'stole' her from the apartment," Minato answered.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>"How did you get in the Hokage's mansion? You know better than that. You'll be late for testing," an Anbu officer scolded the squirming girl. <em>_**Testing?**__ Minato thought lying as still as possible in his bed. Minato heard Kyoko bite his hand but she had little success. "Savage brat."_

_ "Thankfully the Hokage is still sleeping. Let's get her to the facility, they're already behind in testing on her," an Anbu foot soldier said a low voice. Minato listen to the men leave with the fighting girl. _

_ "Kushina," he whispered to his sleeping wife. "There's some urgent business at the office." He placed a hand on her side hoping that she'd stay in this state of consciousness._

_ "Don't be gone long," she answered rolling on to her other side._

_ "I won't," Minato answered kissing her forehead. Heading towards the door he looked at his wife before letting out a sigh. "I really hope this is nothing," he murmured._

* * *

><p><em>"We've been doing this test for weeks now. And she hasn't created a barrier to protect herself. Are you sure she has this ability?" a doctor asked as they reposition the catapult. Hiding in an air duct Minato looked on angrily. Weeks?! How could he be so blind to recognize this?!<em>

_ "I saw it with my own eyes. It created a barrier around itself when it was scared and a butterfly in the Hokage's office," Koharu huffed arrogantly. _

_ "Yet she's only a little girl," the doctor mumbled. "She's so young…"_

_ "You feel compassion for this beast?!" Koharu demanded. "It's a savage beast!"_

_ "Yet she's a child."_

_ "It's not a child. If you think of it as an animal, which it is, you'll be able to continue our tests. Proceed."_

_ "Y-Yes," the doctor answered. Minato couldn't believe this. How could Koharu be so cruel to an innocent child?! Where was her compassion and maternal instinct?!_

_ "I want you to aim at its head."_

_ "BUT Ma'am!"_

_ "It'll have to make the barrier then. I'm sure of it," Koharu answered._

_ "Y-Yes Ma'am," the doctor muttered._

_ "Also don't use arrows or kunais. Use iron cannon balls," Koharu said calmly. She stared down at Kyoko as if she was a piece of trash. Kyoko was expendable, meaningless and most of all she wasn't __**human**__. No human was as hideously deformed as her. Who could create such a vile beast?!_

_ "Ma'am, what if the balls break through her barrier?" another doctor asked._

_ "At the distance we're at, it's unlikely," Koharu huffed. She motioned them to fire. Kyoko's ears twitched fearfully trying to figure out what would be hurled at her next. Tears streamed out of her eyes and her body trembled with fear. Her eyes grew seeing the black ball fly towards her. Koharu growled angrily as Kyoko simply shifted her head quickly to the left to avoid the ball. "Spray her with cold water. We need to teach her a lesson." The doctor obeyed turning on a set of high powered hoses. Kyoko fidgeted in her shackles trying to avoid the water. She let out a silent scream finally activating the barrier Koharu wanted._

_ "Kyoko I'm so sorry," Minato muttered to himself._

_ "Increase the pressure. I want to see how the barrier reacts," Koharu replied thirsting for more power. Kyoko could solve all of their security needs! She just needed to be trained and given the right type of __**motivation**__._

_ "Yes Ma'am," a doctor answered opening the valves more. __**She's so terrified…and I can't do anything right now. If I reveal myself they'd probably hurt her in some way**__, Minato thought angrily looking away from the little girl. He gaze returned when he heard the screams of several men. Kyoko had redirected the water towards the doctors and Anbu guards. _

_ "Get control of her!" Koharu hollered. "Of course she'd have this ability." Angrily Kyoko redirected the water towards the observation deck with Koharu. Locking eyes with Kyoko, Koharu noticed the coldness in the little girl's eyes. "Knock her out." Unable to catch up with the Anbu Kyoko was easily knocked out by the men._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

"She was so terrified Kushina," Minato muttered. "The blatant disregard for human life…they're the savages. Also the pure hatred in Kyoko's eyes, she was a completely different person."

"So they came in and took her?" Kushina asked but her husband seemed too quiet. "Minato."

"Yeah, you were sound asleep. I'm going to go to work now," he answered robotically.

"O…kay," Kushina muttered in a confused tone.

"Help me take pictures of her wounds," Minato said quietly.

"Minato, what are you planning?" she asked suspiciously as he gently pried the little girl from her fluffy pillow. He looked at Kushina bouncing the little girl emotionlessly. She was still asleep in his arm.

"I'll hold her," he said softly.

"Minato," Kushina said.

"You should let her play with Itachi-kun today."

"Minato, I don't like it when you're this quiet," Kushina said seriously.

"I'll be fine. Come take these pictures before Kyoko-chan wakes up," Minato answered.

* * *

><p>"Minato, why is that savage staying with you and Kushina?" Koharu demanded. "I thought we'd advised you to place the little thing in protective custody."<p>

"We took these pictures of Kyoko's arms and legs. Care to explain," Minato demanded tossing the pictures at them. "How did she get there bruises? I'm giving you this one chance to explain yourselves." Homura picked up the pictures looking through them carefully. He then handed the pictures to Koharu who did the same.

"It's a child Minato in an apartment with sharp edges. It's probably just bumping into different objects. We'll just put up a few rubber bumpers in the apartment and then the bruises on her arms and legs will disappear," Homura reasoned.

"What if she created a barrier around herself?" Minato asked glaring at Koharu.

"I don't know what you're talking about Minato," Koharu answered.

"What is your explanation for her wounds, Koharu?" Minato growled.

"Minato, why are you so angry? She's just a clumsy child. Every child gets bruises when they're young," Koharu answered. "Minato you're too obsessed with this child."

"No child gets bruises to this extent!" Minato hollered.

"Minato what has gotten in to you?! Homura snapped. Minato was never out of control. And why was he making these "false" accusations?!

"What has gotten into me?! What has gotten into you two?! Especially you Koharu!" Minato answered thrusting a finger in her face.

"Lower your voice Minato," Koharu ordered. "What is this child to you?!" Minato grabbed the necks of the older individuals thrusting them into a wall.

"Now she's a child?! What happened to, 'if you think of it as an animal, you'll be able to continue our tests' act?!" Minato hollered. Koharu stared at the angered man stunned. "If you harm her again I'll do more than throw you into a wall, I'll have your necks." Minato released the two elders returning to his chair behind his desk, "Get out of my sight."

* * *

><p>We get to see Minato act very paternal for once! Also this is one of the sadder chapters of this story. First early morning posting!<p>

WoofumsPup


End file.
